Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1
by dragonicdevil
Summary: A rewritten story of Jaden's first year at Duel Academy, he will have more than his trusted Elemental Heroes, he will be able to summon and communicate with Duel Spirits but will not have learned about his past life as the Supreme King yet and a lot of new things will happen along with most of the what happened in the anime.
1. Entrance exam

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**This is a rewritten story about Jaden's first year in Duel Academy, with both most of the same adventures and a few new ones, and a few surprises, don't own any of Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

Chapter 1- Entrance exam

A boy with hair with two colors of brown was running down the street, he was panting, "Damn it I'm so going to be late for the exams", he then heard a voice next to him, "I told you to get up early Jaden". The boy whose name was Jaden Yuki looked next to him where a transparent woman with demonic wings, one orange eye and one teal eye, the right half of her hair was white while the left half was blue, Jaden glared at her, "Well I did go up in good time Yubel, I can't help that my train was late, if it wasn't for that no one else can do it so would I just summon Tyrant Dragon and fly to the Kaiba Dome".

Jaden had at the age of 8 found out that he could summon and communicate with duel spirits, at that time so had the spirit of his favorite card, Yubel appeared, she told him that he had gained these powers for a reason but she would tell him when he got older and was ready for it, but that she had been destined to find him since he was born, since it was her destiny to protect and help him.

Jaden was so busy talking to Yubel so he didn't notice that he were running straight at a man around 26 years old, Jaden managed to notice the man just as he collided with him, Jaden fell to the ground, dropping his Duel Disk and a few cards fell out, he began to pick them up while he looked a little over his shoulder, "Sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't see you", just as he picked up his last card so did hear the man say, "You're a duelist, aren't you?"

Jaden looked smiled at looked a little over his shoulder again, "Yup, I'm on my way to try out for the academy", the mile with spiky tricolored hair smiled, "You don't say?" He then slowly opened the deck container he had on his belt. "Yeah I…" Jaden suddenly got quiet when Jaden saw who the man were, "B-but you're…"Jaden were in shock, because he had just run into Yugi Muto, the King of Games, the greatest duelist in the world, Yugi held up a card to Jaden, "Why don't you take this? I get the feeling that it belongs with you". Jaden smiled and took the card, "Wow for real, thanks".

Suddenly he heard a squeaking sound, he looked around before he realized he heard it from the card, he looked down at the Winged Kuriboh card Yugi gave him and saw the little fur ball appear as a duel spirit before flying around his head, he heard Yugi chuckle, "So you can see spirits huh? Well then this makes things less complicated, you see it was Winged Kuriboh who said he wanted to come with you, I guess he just felt a connection with your dueling spirit". Jaden smiled at the little fur ball before he disappear with another squeaking, Jaden then notice Yubel pointing at her wrist trying to tell him something, he then felt panic, "Oh no, the exam, sorry got to run, good bye and it was an honor to meet you Yugi", Jaden ran off as he shouted his good bye to Yugi who just smiled and gave him a thumbs up before walking away.

Jaden put Winged Kuriboh's card into his deck box, "I can't become the next King of Games, if I'm late to the games", Yubel chuckled as Jaden said that as she flew next to him as he ran to get to the Kaiba Dome in time.

A LITTLE LATER AT THE KAIBA DOME,

A light blue haired boy stood and watched a match between a duelist named Bastion Misawa and a duel examiner was going on, the examiner had 1900 life points left and two monsters in defense mode, Bastion had 3200 life points left with Vorse Raider in attack mode and a face down card, the light blue haired boy suddenly jumped as he heard a small laugh and looked to his left, there stood a smiling Jaden, "That looks like a sweet duel", the boy looked at him, "Yeah that's Bastion Misawa, he got first place on the written exams", Jaden looked at the boy a little shocked, "Wow then he must be really smart, I just barely past it", the boy nodded his head, "Same here, my name is Syrus by the way, Syrus Truesdale", Jaden smiled at him, "Jaden Yuki's the name, so Sy, did you win your match?" Syrus was a little shocked over the nickname that Jaden had given him, "Yeah well it was by a fluke, wait have you dueled or not? Because it might be trouble if you haven't since I think this was supposed to be the last one".

Jaden smiled a little troubled, "Yeah they said that, but as I explained that my train was late so did they say that they had time for one more, so I'm just waiting for my turn". Jaden and Syrus then turned back to the match and saw Bastion activate his face down trap Ring of Destruction and placing it on his Vorse Raider, as his monster got destroyed so did both duelists take damage equal to Vorse Raider's attack points.

A few minutes later so did Bastion come up and take a seat right below Jaden and Syrus, Jaden then said, "Great duel Bastion", Bastion turned around shocked and looked at Jaden before he thanked him for the compliment, Jaden closed his eyes and smiled, "You might actually be the second best duelist here, right after me of course". Bastion and Syrus looked at him shocked before they heard from the speakers:

"**Would Jaden Yuki please report to exam field four, I repeat please report to exam field four".**

Jaden's smile grew, "Finally, it's my time to shine", Jaden grabbed his Duel Disk and put it on his arm as he walked down the stairs towards the exam fields, Bastion looked after him, interested to see if Jaden really were as good as he claimed to be.

AT EXAM FIELD FOUR,

On the exam field stood the man (but many thought he was a woman when they first saw him consider his looks) who was going to test Jaden Vellian Crowler, he was a little irritated, if he got as he wanted so would this slacker not be tested for not being on time, but the Chancellor Sheppard had called and almost seemed eager to give this boy his chance, well Crowler had other plans, so instead of using a test deck so was he going to use his personal deck, which meant that this slacker would not pass this test.

Crowler looked at the other side of the field as he noticed the brown haired boy Jaden Yuki appear on the field, "Well then young man, what's your name?" Jaden looked at him and immediately thought Crowler were a woman, "Uh my name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki miss".

Growler immediately lost his smile and glared at Jaden, "MISS? I'M A MAN AND MY NAME IS CROWLER! DOCTOR VELLIAN CROWLER YOU SLACKER!" Jaden took and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh sorry teach, but I was sure that you were a woman and also a mascot from the academy considering how you're dressed".

A lot of laughter could be heard as Jaden said that and Crowler growled in anger, now more determined than ever to make sure that Jaden would fail this test.

Three boys in blue uniforms looked at field four, one of them with black spiky hair narrowed his eyes, "That little punk has quite a big mouth huh? Well I know for sure that Crowler will beat him no problem and fail him, just as I'm sure that my name is Chazz Princeton". The other two nodded and continued to look.

At the same time so did a blonde girls stand with a tall young man with short dark blue hair, the girl looked at the field, "Well I feel bad for that kid Zane, if Crowler is dueling him then I'm sure he will use his own deck in order to make him fail", The young man whose name was Zane Truesdale who also was Syrus big brother just looked at the duel without any expression on his face, "Well Alexis if we're lucky we might get to see that legendary rare card Crowler has in his deck", the girl, Alexis Rhodes also wondered if they would get to see it.

Crowler drew his sixth card, he then picked one in his hand, "First I summon Ancient Gear Soldier, then I place two cards face down", A machine soldier with a Gatling arm appear on the field, it had 1300 attack points and two face down cards appeared in front of Crowler behind it, then Crowler grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card, Heavy Storm, and since my two face down cards is both Statue of the Wicked, it means that since they're destroyed I can summon two Wicked Tokens to the field".

The two face down cards were destroyed and two more creatures appear on Crowler's field, Crowler then grabbed one of his remaining two cards and put it into a held it up, "I know activate the spell card, Quick Summon, now I can summon another monster this turn, so I now sacrifice my two tokens in order to summon my Ancient Gear Golem". Everyone gasped as they saw the tokens disappear and being replaced by what looked like a much bigger version of Ancient Gear Solder only he had to big fist instead of a Gatling arm, Crowler smirked as he saw Jaden shaking, "Now now, no need to be completely terrified of my Golem, I know he's too powerful for someone like you but he will end this fast and…" Crowler suddenly got quiet when he realized that Jaden was not scared, but that he was actually laughing, Jaden laughed happily, "This is good, I haven't been in this kind of situation for a while now, it's kind of fun to be able to show of what I can do", Crowler growled since Jaden didn't seemed scared of his best monster.

Back with Syrus and Bastion so were Syrus a little worried, "Jaden is in a lot of trouble but he doesn't seem worried at all, he's either really brave or just completely nuts", Bastion smiled a little, "Well if your friend is as good as he said before he went down, then he might be able to get out of this", Syrus looked at him shocked, he wasn't really sure if he was friends with Jaden yet they had just met, but the idea of having him as a friend sounded really good.

Back to the duel so drew Jaden his sixth card, he just now had Double Fusion, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Fake Hero, Dark Red Enchanter, Elemental Hero Bubbleman and the card he just drew were Elemental Hero Avian, he then grabbed Fake Hero, "First I play the spell Fake Hero, now I can special summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, only it has to return to my hand at the end of this turn and it can't attack either". Crowler glared at him, "So what's the point of playing that then slacker?"

Jaden grabbed Bubbleman's card, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode, and when he's summoned when I don't have anything else on my field I can draw two new cards", Jaden drew two more cards and then heard a familiar squeaking, he looked at the cards and saw that he had drawn Elemental Hero Sparkman and Winged Kuriboh, Jaden smiled, "_Hi there Winged Kuriboh, so you are already here huh?_" He mentally said to the little fur ball and his spirit appeared next to Jaden, then Jaden looked at Crowler, "_It's good, since I would like you to see how your new partner duels, so please look closely pal_", Kuriboh squeaked again before staying behind Jaden watching.

Jaden grabbed another card in his hand, "You wondered why I summoned Bubbleman if he will return to my hand right? Well it was so I can sacrifice him to summon my Dark Red Enchanter in attack mode" The water based hero monster disappeared and was replaced by the spellcaster monster, at the spectators so did Syrus wonder what Jaden was doing, "Sure, Enchanter is stronger than Bubbleman but with only 1700 attack points the only monster he can defeat is Gear Soldier, Golem is too strong", Bastion looked at him, "That's true, but Enchanter's special ability gives him two spell counters when he's successfully normal summoned, and he also gains a counter every time a spell card is played, and for every counter he gains 300 attack points". Syrus then looked in shocked as Dark Red Enchanter's power rose to 2300.

Back to the duel Jaden grabbed another card, "Since my Enchanter just gained two spell counters thanks to his special ability, he gained 600 attack points, and next I play this card, Double Fusion, now by paying 500 life points, I can fusion summon twice and my Enchanter gains another spell counter". Jaden's life points dropped to 3500 but Dark Red Enchanter's attack points rose to 2600, "Next I fuse Burstinatrix and Avian in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", the red woman and green man with wings jumped into a vortex and out came the green hero with a dragon arm, Jaden interrupted when Crowler was about to say something, "I know that both my monsters are too weak to take on your Golem, but who said I'm done, Now I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, in order to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman".

Flame Wingman and Sparkman jumped into another vortex and out came a hero clad in white armor with big white wings, "Now for every Elemental Hero monsters in my graveyard, Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points, with five in my grave he gains 1500 points", Growler gulped when he saw Flare Wingman's points increase from 2500-4000, knowing that the armored hero was now more powerful than his Ancient Gear Golem, "Now Dark Red Enchanter attack Ancient Gear Soldier", His magician ran towards the mechanical soldier and blasted him with magical energy, destroying him and making Crowler's life points drop: 4000-2700. Jaden then held out his hand, "Now Flare Wingman, attack Gear Golem now, with Solar Flare", Flare Wingman attacked Ancient Gear Golem and destroyed him, Crowler LP: 2700-1700, "And then thanks to Flare Wingman's second special ability you now takes damage equal to the attack points of the monster he destroyed, meaning you now loses 3000 more life points".

Crowler screamed like a woman as Flare Wingman unleashed a powerful light on Crowler, causing him to lose his last points: LP 1700-0, "And that's game, so I guess I passed the test right teach?" Crowler didn't answer as he sat on the ground while mumbling, "No way, there is no way this slacker could defeat me, and in just one turn".

Chazz and his friends looked in shock before Chazz said, "That punk just lucked out, there is no one Crowler otherwise would lose to someone like him", the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

At the same time so did Alexis smile after seeing Jaden's one turn kill, "That guy's is really interesting, he sure has a future in the academy don't you agree", she looked at Zane only to get shocked when he with his usual calm and expressionless face before he walked away leaving Alexis to look back to Jaden, "Now that I think about it, my brother did tell me about a Hero duelist he wanted me to meet 2 years ago", Alexis got a little sad as she thought about her brother Atticus who disappeared last year.

Syrus cheered as he saw Jaden win and Bastion looked as Jaden danced a little victory dance down at the exam field, _Nice, I could use a little competition, and he would be a great rival, he thought._

Jaden was really happy that he had passed and danced around a little until he noticed a beautiful blonde hair girl, he looked at her for a few seconds, thinking her looks reminded him of someone, he suddenly heard Yubel's voice next to him, "Getting a crush on a girl you haven't talk to yet Jaden?" Jaden looked at her and mentally began to talk to her, "_That's not it, she just reminds me of someone, and I just figured out whom, remember that guy I met 2 years ago? Atticus who had a Dragon deck, but mostly focused on Red-Eyes cards_", Yubel looked at the girl and nodded, "You're right, she looks like him a little, maybe she has some connection with him, do you remember what his last name was? I lost focus when he started to call himself the Master of Love, so I wasn't paying attention when he said what his last name was, I only learned his first name when you told me afterwards".

Jaden nodded, "_Yeah even I lost focus when he starting to ramble about how he could always see when two people was a perfect match for each other and how he wanted me to meet his sister, but he was a good duelist who pushed me to fight harder than I had done for half a year at that time, and he was the one to suggest that I should try out for Duel Academy when I got old enough, though it took some time to convince my parents to let me, but since they knows how much I love the game they finally allowed it and they knew it might also keep me from getting kicked out of High School since they know how much I hate to study_", Yubel gave him a look that said `No kidding´ before Jaden watched the girl walk away, wondering if she maybe she were the sister Atticus had been talking about.

**So not only did Jaden get to meet his idol Yugi Muto, but he also managed to not only get to the exams in time to get to take it, but also passed it with a one turn kill, but what kind of adventures will await our young friend as he now is going to enter the school for the best duelists in the world? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	2. Jaden vs Chazz

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time did Jaden Yuki run into the King of Games, Yugi Muto on his way to the entrance exam for the Duel Academy, Yugi gave him a card before Jaden got reminded about the time, he managed to get there in time to take the exam, which he managed to win with a one turn kill combo, so he will now enter the school for the best duelists in the world, but what will be waiting for him there?**

Chapter 2- Jaden vs Chazz

Jaden was sitting and taken a nap as the helicopter he was in were flying towards the island Duel Academy were located on, Jaden then heard the pilot announce that they would soon arrive at academy island, he was looking forward to arriving and get starting, he was hoping there would be really good duelists on island, he at least knew someone he would look forward to meet and duel again, Atticus, he had looked forward to meet him again for 2 years now.

A HOUR LATER,

Jaden and Syrus were standing outside the school building in their new red jackets which they had been given the moment they arrived before they went to hear chancellor Sheppard's speech, of course Jaden had been bored out of his mind so he hadn't paid much attention to it and was happy to be outside now., "So Sy I guess both of us are in the red dorm huh? And would you look at this place, I think I will really enjoy myself here".

Syrus nodded his head, "Yeah did you see the dorms here, they're really great don't you think?" At that moment so did Jaden see Bastion, "Yo Bastion what dorm did you end up in?" Bastion smiled a little and put a hand on his yellow jacket, "Hmm let me see, yellow jacket so I think I'm in the yellow dorm Jaden", Jaden smiled a little sheepish, "Yeah I could probably have guessed that if I used my head, anyway can you show us which of these sweet dorms we will stay in?" Bastion gave them a troubled smile and pointed towards a cliff, "Actually, you're dorm is over there", Jaden and Syrus looked at each other a little confused before they began to walk towards where Bastion had pointed at.

10 MINUTES LATER,

Jaden and Syrus had just arrived at their dorm, to see that it was an old two storey building, "This is not a dorm, this looks like an old outhouse with terrace", Syrus said while Jaden looked out over the ocean, "What are you nuts Sy? I mean sure the other dorms were fancy and all but that might not always be good you know, having it too good so soon might make you not work hard, and also look at this view, it's making living in a place like this pretty good I would say".

Syrus looked at him with a tiny smile, "Yeah I guess you're right Jay, besides it will only mean we will have to work hard, right?" Jaden nodded, "Right Sy, besides, I kind of like this place, so I don't see a problem being here for our first year, also let's go to our room now".

They went to the room the two of them would share from now on and opened the door, "Huh, it's a bit small isn't it?" Jaden looked over the room while Syrus said that, it had a triple bed with three desks combined, "Well you are a pretty small guy and also I kind of like it, besides we will always be close now buddy so we can work on our skills together, and we can work on your confidence since I can sense you don't have much in yourself, that usually affects someone's game and when I look at you Sy I can see a great duelist, all you have to do is believe in yourself", Syrus smiled thankfully to Jaden, he felt that Jaden were a really nice guy and a great first friend, and probably the only one he would get here.

Jaden walked towards the curtains, "But anything else let's brighten this room up a little", he pulled the curtains apart so that light came in, only to hear someone shout, "I those were closed for a reason you know", Jaden and Syrus looked up and saw that someone where lying in the top bed, Jaden closed the curtains again a bit so it got a little darker again, "Sorry we didn't see you up there".

He saw the person move up there before a face that almost looked like a Koala showed itself, "Well can you see me now?" Syrus screamed and jumped behind Jaden while Jaden just looked at the big boy above him since he had been through weirder things like how he could summon real monsters and talk to duel spirits. The boy's face turned angry, "Will you stop that screaming, who are you two anyway and what are you doing in my room?" Jaden smiled at him, "Sorry where are my manners? My name is Jaden Yuki and the guy screaming behind me is Syrus Truesdale and we're your new roommates". The boy's eyes widened as Jaden said Syrus's last name but then quickly turned onto his back again, "I can you're new alright if you're so positive over being here, just to be nice I will tell you the most crucial rule here, the color ranks in this school".

Jaden and Syrus looked at him a little confused before he continued, "There is three ranks here, Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and us, Slifer Red, the wonders". Syrus got a little interest in the last part, "Wow the wonders, that's sounds pretty good", the boy snorted, "Yeah right, more like, I wonder how flunkies and losers like us ended up here, we are at the bottom of the food chain here, the lowest of the low, the outcasts, oh the name is Chumley Huffington by the way". Jaden looked to his side and saw the depressed look on Syrus face, he put a hand on his shoulder and when he looked at him so did Jaden point at the door, telling Syrus to take a walk with him, Jaden looked up at Chumley, "Well we're going for a walk, nice meeting you Chumley, come on Sy", they left the room while Chumley looked as they left with one eye, thinking they would soon learn how school worked on their own.

WITH JADEN AND SYRUS OUTSIDE,

Jaden and Syrus were walking back towards the academy building, Jaden had suggested they should check it out since they would be students there, he looked at Syrus when he heard him sigh, "Come on Sy, don't be so down", Syrus looked at him with a sad expression, "But you heard what Chumley said Jay, we are the outcasts of this academy, the worst, our journey to the top is over even before it began".

Jaden stopped right in front of Syrus and looked him in the face, "Listen to me carefully Syrus Truesdale, even if we're in the worst dorm so doesn't it mean we aren't as good as those in the blue dorm, I bet I ended up in the red dorm because of the written exam, same with you, but the fact that you passed the practical exam and were able to come here means you have talent, you only need to believe in yourself and your cards, trust me I can see the talent of a pro in you, but you need to believe in yourself in order to bring out your true potential". Every since Jaden's powers first showed up, if he concentrated hard enough so could he see a person's dueling spirit and with it the duelist's potential, and he could see a great dueling spirit in Syrus, the only thing stopping him from being as good as he could be was his low belief in himself.

Jaden smiled and grabbed Syrus's right arm, "Anyway let's go and check out the school building now, I really want to see the place I have been eager to see for 2 years now", Syrus looked at him confused, "Why 2 years?" Jaden smiled at him, "2 years ago I met a young man who was a first year student here and dueled him and after a long and hard duel so did I defeat him, he then suggested that I should try out for the academy when I got old enough, I also wanted to meet him again because even though he were a bit weird so was he a very nice guy and a good friend and I regret I only got to see him a few days that winter break". After saying so did Jaden began to drag Syrus with him as he ran towards the school.

15 MINUTES LATER,

Jaden and Syrus were walking down through the corridors, they had checked out some of the classrooms, found the card shop, found the chancellor's office and now arrived at a big arena where two boys with Obelisk blue jackets were standing on, the two red students looked around the arena and spectator seats amazed, "Wow this looks like a first class duel arena". The Obelisk blue students suddenly noticed the Slifer students and with irritated looks walked towards.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "I can only think that it would be really cool to duel in here", Jaden smiled at him, "Well let's find out with a duel Sy", Syrus looked at him, "Do you think we're allowed to?" Jaden looked at him with a smile, "Well of course, we're students and this is our campus right?" At that moment so did he hear someone say, "Wrong this is our campus", they looked forward and saw the two Obelisk boys in front of them, one with blue hair and glasses and one with brown spiky hair, Jaden looked at them confused, "And you two are?" The boys glared at him for not showing them respect, "The name is Taiyou Torimaki", the blue haired boy said before the one with spiky brown hair said, "And my name is Raizou Mototani and you Slifer rejects are not allowed in here, check out the crest behind you losers".

Jaden and Syrus looked where Raizou pointed and saw a symbol of Obelisk's head on the wall, symbolizing that this arena belonged to the blue dorm, Syrus looked back at them, "Sorry, we were just looking around to see how this place looked, but if you don't want us to be here then we will leave right Jay?" Jaden looked at Sy, "Well I think we should stay a little longer and…" He pointed at the two boys, "One of you two should duel me, or better yet, why don't we four have a tag duel?" Syrus looked at Jaden and wondered if Jaden were crazy, then suddenly the Taiyou's eyes widened as he recognized Jaden, "Wait I thought you looked familiar, you're that guy who defeated Dr Crowler in one move". Raizou looked up towards the spectator seats, "Hey Chazz, the punk that beat Crowler is here", Jaden and Syrus looked up where he were looking and saw a boy with spiky black hair, he looked at them and narrowed his eyes a little, Jaden smiled and lifted his hand in a greeting, "Well hello, my name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki, and you're name were… Chuzz?" Chazz gritted his teeth angry as Jaden got his name wrong while the other two boys glared at Jaden before Taiyou said:

"You should show him respect slacker, his name is Chazz Princeton and he were the top duelist at Duel Prep School, meaning he's the top Obelisk of the first year", Jaden thought for a second before he turned his eyes slightly to the right where Yubel appeared, "_Princeton? Do you think he has any connection to the Princeton Corp? I mean isn't there three brothers in that family?"_ Yubel nodded her head and said that he were right, but before they could discuss it more so did Raizou say, "Yeah he will one day be the next King of Games, the greatest duelist in the world, once he dethrone Yugi Muto and takes his title".

Jaden glanced at Chazz while he crossed his arms, "No way, that's impossible", Syrus and the Obelisk boys looked at him confused, Jaden showed his confident smile, "Well it's completely impossible for him to be the next King of Games since yours truly is going to be the next King of Games". Raizou and Taiyou looked at him for a few seconds before they began to laugh like crazy, they then glared at him and Taiyou said, "A Slifer red reject as the King of Games? I believe that when I see it in fact let us prove that you're wrong by crushing you right now". At that moment so did Chazz speak up, "Be quiet both of you, who knows he might be right, he did defeat Crowler in one turn so I guess he must have some skills". Jaden looked up at him with a confident smirk, "You got that right Chazz", Chazz got a mean smirk on his face after Jaden said that, "Or you might just be some punk who just got really lucky, I guess there is only one way to find out slacker".

Jaden's smirk grew bigger and so did Yubel's, she would enjoy seeing Jaden put this snobby boy in his place, Jaden were just about to say that he would get his Duel Disk and deck when a new voice interrupted them, "Well isn't this an odd gathering". They turned around and Jaden saw the blonde girl he had seen at the entrance exam, with a blue and with Obelisk girl uniform stand there with her arm crossed, Syrus stared a little at her, "Who is she?" Jaden noticed heard Chazz say with a flirty voice, "Hey Alexis, did you come to see when I mop the floor with my new friend Jaden here? I know that the duel be very short, max three turns for me, but it will surely be entertaining".

Alexis glared at him, "The only reason I even came here were to tell you that the welcomes dinner will start very soon and you three will be late if you don't hurry". Chazz got a disappointed look on his face while he began to walk down and told his friends to come with him, Jaden and Syrus looked as they walked away while Alexis came towards them, "I'm sorry if Chazz gave you a bad impression, not all us Obelisks are like him, sure there is some who might look down on others from the lower dorms, but he's just cruel, especially against Slifers". Jaden saw how she gritted her teeth at the cruel treatment against the red students and smiled, "Don't let it bother you, it don't bother me since I know I'm a good duelist, he's just a spoiled rich kid and I won't let someone like that get to me".

Alexis looked at him shocked before she smiled, "I saw your duel against Crowler at the entrance exam, impressive, very impressive". Jaden smiled again before he thanked her, she then looked at them both, "I would hurry up if I were you two since Slifers welcomes dinner will start soon too". Jaden looked at Syrus, "Well I guess we should go then but before I forget", Jaden looked at Alexis, "What was your name again? Alexis?" She looked at him a little confused before she smiled, "Yeah, its Alexis Rhodes and your name were?" Jaden smiled, the name's Jaden, Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you Alexis and I guess we will see you later".

Jaden then took of running with Syrus right behind him, Alexis looked after as they ran off towards their dorm while she were smiling, "Jaden huh? It will be an interesting first year here by having him around, also he is just like that hero user that my brother mentioned so I wonder, was it Jaden Atti was talking about?" She were wondering about that while she began to make her way to the girls dorm for the welcomes dinner.

A FEW MINUTES LATER WITH JADEN AND SYRUS,

The two Slifer boys were running towards the red dorm then Syrus looked at Jaden and said, "Aren't you a fast one, hitting on a girl you met for the first time?" Jaden looked at Syrus shocked, "I wasn't hitting on her, I was just friendly, also the fact is she reminds me of the person I mentioned earlier, the one I met for 2 years ago, he had a sister and I think she might be the sister". Syrus looked at him confused, "If that's the case then why didn't you ask if she is his sister?" Jaden smiled a little at him, "I figured I do it next time I see her and…" Suddenly Jaden's eyes widened and Syrus could have sworn that he saw them turn golden for a split second before turn back to being brown, Jaden stopped and looked around with narrowed eyes.

Syrus looked at him confused, "What's wrong Jay?" Jaden suddenly seemed to remember that Syrus were there, he smiled sheepishly at him, "It's nothing Sy, I thought I heard something that's all". Syrus looked at Jaden confused, he wondered if Jaden were telling him the truth, he were also thinking he had just imagined that his eyes changed colors, and then Jaden and Syrus began to run again, while the smaller boy was unaware of what the taller boy were a bit worried.

_I can't have felt what I think I felt right? I mean how can that power be here on this island, if it did then there would have been quite a few incidents, but I haven't heard anything about something like that as well as I would have felt it the moment I came onto the island, Jaden thought as he and Syrus ran towards their dorm._

LATER AT THE WELCOMES DINNERS,

The Obelisk blue boys and girls all had fancy dinners, as well as the Ra yellow students, but at the Slifer red dorm so were the students a little disappointed as they got a little sauce, fish and rice, "Is this our fancy welcomes dinner?", another student pointed at the desk the headmaster would sit at a brown fat cat, "Forget the dinner, we have a cat for a headmaster".

But at that moment so did a man with black jeans, a white shirt with a tie, black hair in a ponytail and glasses appear and pick up the cat, "Greetings students, I'm professor Banner and I'm your headmaster, now before we dig in I would like if you all tell us a little about yourself and…". He wasn't interrupted when they heard, "This is delicious", everyone looked at where Jaden and Syrus where sitting and saw Jaden eating, Syrus looked a little troubled, "Jaden we're supposed to say something about ourselves", Jaden looked at him, "Okay how about this, I'm starving and want to eat", Syrus saw Banner coming towards them, "Jaden seriously he's coming here, he's…".

Jaden looked up when Syrus got quiet and saw Banner right in front him and got a little nervous but then the professor said, "Well since it seems some of us don't feel like waiting a little, let's us all just eat instead", everyone nodded and every began to eat and noticed that the food where quiet good.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Jaden and Syrus were sitting and having tea together, they had tried to get Chumley to join them but he just wanted them to leave him alone, as Jaden were drinking his tea so did he hear that he got a message on the PDA he got to use for communication, he picked it out and saw that it was a message from Chazz and so he took and played it, "Listen up you Slifer reject, don't think you will get away from me that easily, be back at the arena at midnight and I will show you the difference between our skills, and to make it more interesting, whoever wins gets the loser's best card". Jaden smiled, "Cool I guess I will be dueling him after all". Chumley glanced at them, "You know this might be a trap to get you into trouble right?"

Jaden looked at him, "Come on, if he wants to throw down then I'm all game, come on Sy", Jaden took and left with Syrus because it were pretty close to midnight, Chumley looked after them, while he were not too fond of having new roommates so did he hope that they wouldn't get into trouble on their first day.

AT MIDNIGHT AT THE OBELISK ARENA,

Jaden and Syrus had walked around a little to not be early and soon walked into the arena, there they saw Chazz on the arena with his friends behind him, Chazz looked at him and got a smirk on his face, "I seriously thought you had realized how foolish this would be to do and decided to hide slacker, I guess I will have to teach you how worthless you are the hard way". Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Are you kidding me? I would never miss this chance, I mean there is a reason why took my friend with me", Syrus looked at Jaden in shock and saw him smiling, "I'm going to show him that the color of your dorm doesn't immediately determined your skills and also", Jaden looked at Chazz, "This is a chance to see who will really be the next King of Games".

Chazz smirked as Jaden walked up on the arena, "Yeah whatever, just get ready to hand over your best card to me when you lose", Jaden told him the same to him before both of them activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards, Chazz looked at Jaden, "The superior duelist will begin so I draw", he drew his sixth card and looked at his cards, he then grabbed two other cards in his hand, "I put two cards face down and then summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode". Two cards appeared in front of him and then so did Reborn Zombie appear in defense mode, Def: 1600.

Jaden then drew his sixth card, then he grabbed two in his hand and showed all three of them, they were Polymerization, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian, "I fuse together my Avian and Burstinatrix in order to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". A vortex formed and Avian and Burstinatrix jumped into it and the green hero with a red tail, a dragon arm and a big white wing appeared, Flame Wingman Atk: 2100.

Jaden smirked, "I usually like to start big Chazz", but to his shock so did Chazz chuckled, "Thanks slacker, I were hoping that you would do that". Chazz took and revealed his face down card, "I activate my Chthonian Polymer trap card", Jaden gasped in shock and Syrus looked worried, "Uh… what does Chthonian Polymer do?" Suddenly he heard steps behind him and saw Alexis come towards them, "Alexis? What are you doing here?" She looked at him, "I figured Chazz would do something like this so I decided to have a friend in the boys born to keep an eye on him and he warned me that he left for to go to the arena, now for your question, Chthonian Polymer allows you to take control of a fusion monster if you sacrifice one of your own monsters, so by sacrifice Reborn Zombie so can Chazz take control of Flame Wingman".

Syrus looked really worried as he saw Reborn Zombie disappear and Flame Wingman disappearing from Jaden's side of the field and reappearing on Chazz's side, "How did he know to play that card?" Chazz laughed, "Seeing your duel against Crowler so did I know that since you have Elemental Heroes so must you depend on fusion summoning a lot, so I was sure that you would try and fusion summon on your first turn, that's why you're a loser and I'm a winner".

Jaden sighed and took another card from his hand, "I guess it's time for plan B, so I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode". Bubbleman appeared, Atk: 800, "And since he's alone on my field so can I draw two new cards", Jaden drew his cards and heard Chazz laugh, he looked at him, "You really are stupid slacker, why play him in attack mode, that will make you lose more points when Flame Wingman attacks". Jaden smirked much to Chazz's confusion, "Don't worry Chazz, I still have a few cards to play, like Bubble Shuffle". Jaden played the spell card, Jaden saw that Chazz were confused, "Since I can see that you're confused let me inform you what this card does, it can only be activated when Bubbleman is on the field, and with its effect so can I switch Bubbleman and one of your monsters to defense mode and then I can sacrifice Bubbleman in order to special summon another Elemental Hero from my hand".

Chazz growled as Flame Wingman and Bubbleman went into defense mode, Bubbleman Def: 1200, Flame Wingman Def: 1200, "Now I sacrifice Bubbleman to summon my Elemental Hero, so let us all give a big warm Duel Academy welcome to my Elemental Hero Bladedge". Bubbleman disappeared and was replaced by a golden armored hero with two razor blades on his forearms, Bladedge Atk: 2600, Syrus got excited, "He managed to summon a high level Elemental Hero without fusing together monsters".

Jaden smiled as he heard how excited Syrus were, "As his name is saying so is he really sharp, so sharp that when he attacks a monster in defense mode so is the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense subtracted from your life points, I'm sorry for this Flame Wingman, but you will thank me later, now Bladedge, attack Flame Wingman with your Slice and dice attack". Bladedge flew towards Wingman and slashed him with the razor blades on his forearms, cutting him apart and destroyed him, Chazz LP: 4000-2600.

Chazz gritted his teeth as he were the first one to lose life points, then he saw that next to Syrus so stood Alexis, and she looked impressed by Jaden's move, he growled, "How dare you make me look bad in front of Alexis, I will make you pay, I activate my other face down card, Chthonian Blast, since you destroyed one of my monsters so can I destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half of its attack points".

Jaden could only look on as his Elemental Hero Bladedge and his life points took a hit, Jaden LP: 4000-2700, Jaden then looked at his two cards, "I place a card face down and then play the continuous spell card Mirage of Nightmare and then I end my turn", a card appeared face down in front of Jaden while the other card appear face up on the field, Syrus looked at Alexis, "Doesn't Mirage of Nightmare allow you to draw until you are holding up to four cards in your hand during your opponent's standby phase?" Alexis looked at him and nodded, "That's true but during your own standby phase so do you have to discard the same amount that you drew, so he will have to discard all the cards he draws". Syrus looked troubled, wondering why Jaden would play that card.

Chazz laughed, "You must be desperate if you play that card, but hey that's your problem, now I draw", Jaden then took and drew four cards, "Yeah and since it's your standby phase now so will I draw four cards, then I activate my emergency provision, so by destroying one of my own spells or traps so will I regain 1000 life points, so I destroy Mirage of Nightmare, and since Mirage is gone so won't I have to discard any cards during my standby phase", Jaden LP: 2700-3700. Both Alexis and Syrus were impressed by his playing and Chazz growled, "You will pay for that, I now summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode", the armored warrior appeared holding his sword and shield, Atk: 1200, "Next I play the equip spell card Chthonian Alliance, the monster equipped with this card gains 800 attack points for all monsters on the field with the same name as his, including himself", Chthonian Soldier Atk: 1200-2000.

"Now Chthonian Solder, attack the slacker directly", Chthonian Soldier ran towards Jaden and slashed him with his sword, Jaden LP: 3700-1700, "I now put one card face down and then it's your turn slacker, but I will finish you next turn", a card appeared in front of Chazz and Syrus got worried as Jaden lost more than half of his life points in one attack, and Alexis wondered how Jaden would get out of this situation.

Jaden took and drew his fifth card, he then put it into his hand before he took another card and put it into his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell The Warrior Returning Alive, it allows me to take a warrior monster from my graveyard and put it into my hand, and I chose my good friend Elemental Hero Bubbleman", Bubbleman's card came out from the graveyard, "Now I re-summon him, which allows me to draw two cards", Bubbleman appeared on the field in attack mode again, Atk: 800, Jaden then drew two new cards, he then took and played another spell card, "I now activate the spell known as Fusion Recovery, it allows me to take a monster I used in a fusion summon and a Polymerization from my graveyard back to my hand, so I take back Polymerization and my Elemental Hero Avian to my hand, but now I play Polymerization and Fuse my Avian with my Bubbleman in order to create my Elemental Hero Mariner".

Bubbleman and Avian jumped into the vortex and out came a sailor with a anchor chained onto each of his arms, Mariner Atk: 1400, Chazz began to laugh again, "You must be desperate if you summon something like that in attack mode, it's 600 points weaker than my Soldier". Jaden then took and placed two cards face down and then ordered Mariner to attack, much to Syrus shock, Alexis who were sure Jaden had a plan in mind just looked as Mariner sent one of the anchors he had on his arms towards Chazz's side of the field.

Chazz had a smirk on his face until he saw the anchor go past his monster and were coming towards himself instead, he groaned as the anchor hit him, Chazz LP: 2600-1200, he glared at Jaden, "Hey slacker, how did your monster attack me directly?" Jaden had a smirk on his face, "If I happen to have at least one spell or trap card face down so can Mariner attack you directly thanks to his special ability". Chazz growled and drew his next card, he looked at him and got a smirk on his face, "Looks like this turn will be the end of you, I now sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand in order to summon my Infernal Incinerator", Chazz discarded all the cards he was holding as well as sending his Soldier to the graveyard in order to summon his new monster, Infernal Incinerator Atk: 2800, "My monster gain 200 points for every monster you have on the field", Infernal Incinerator Atk: 2800-3000". Now I activate my face down Call of the Haunted, so I can revive one of my monsters in attack mode, and I chose my Chthonian Soldier, but since I summoned him so does my Incinerator's side effect activates, so he loses 500 points for every other monsters on my side", Chthonian Soldier Atk: 1200, Infernal Incinerator Atk: 3000-2500.

Syrus were confused, "Why did he revive his Soldier if he knew that it would weaken Infernal Incinerator?" Alexis looked at the field, "So that he could wipe Jaden out this turn, if he had attack Mariner with Incinerator so would Jaden have had 100 life points left since the difference would have been 1600 points and Jaden have 1700 life points left, but by summoning Chthonian Soldier so did that change, so while Infernal Incinerator lost 500 points so will Jaden only have 600 points left, and when Chazz attacks with Chthonian Soldier so will Jaden take 1200 points of damage, twice as much as he has", Syrus got a worried look on his face now.

Chazz laughed, "I knew that it were only a fluke that you beat Crowler, and as soon as I attack so will I prove that, now Incinerator let's give his Elemental Hero Mariner a big cold Duel Academy good bye, now att…" But at that moment so did they hear steps coming towards the arena, Alexis looked at the duelists, "Hey guys, we need to get away from here", Jaden looked at her confused and asked why and she said: " The rules says that no duels are allowed after curfew, Chazz knows this but it appears that he didn't tell you guys that".

Chazz growled and deactivated his Duel Disk, "I guess you were spared this time slacker, next time you won't be so lucky", he then left with his friends and Jaden groaned in irritation as he deactivated his Duel Disk as well before Alexis led Syrus and Jaden out of there right before the guards entered the arena.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE,

Alexis, Jaden and Syrus looked if it the coast were clear, Alexis looked at Jaden, "Sorry that you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz, but if we were caught then all of us would have gotten into big trouble", Jaden smiled, "Well it doesn't matter, because if he had attacked me then the duel would have been over for him".

Jaden took and showed two cards, "These are the cards I had face down", Alexis gasped when she saw that one of them were the trap card Draining Shield, if he had activated it when Infernal Incinerator attacked when he would have been able to block the attack and gain life points equal to the attacking monsters attack points, so Jaden's life points would have risen to 4200 and then so would Chthonian Soldier have been too weak to defeat Mariner, then next turn so would Jaden have been able to attack Chazz directly again since he would still have had a face down card, and Chazz would have taken 1400 points of damage Chazz LP: 1200-0.

The other card were also a trap card, the trap Mirror Gate, it can only be activated during a battle and then the monsters involved in the battle switches sides during this battle phase only, So Infernal Incinerator would have come over to Jaden and Mariner would have ended up on Chazz's side, and since Jaden had no other monsters so would Incinerator regain the 500 points he lost and then gain another 200 attack points since Chazz would have two monsters, so when Mariner had been destroyed so would Chazz take 1800 points of damage, Chazz LP: 1200-0.

Alexis looked at Jaden, "So no matter which card you had activated so would you have won the duel, impressive Jaden, you would have defeated an Obelisk blue if the guards hadn't shown up, too bad Chazz thinks he would have won". Jaden nodded before he looked at Syrus, "Did you see that Syrus?" I'm a red student and I would have defeated a blue student, just because we're red so doesn't it mean that we're the rejects of the academy". Syrus nodded his head now with a happy smile after seeing this duel and learning how it would have ended if it hadn't gotten interrupted, "Yes I understand Jay, let's try to work together in order to show that we won't be looked down on just because where in the red dorm".

Jaden nodded and then looked at Alexis, "By the way I have something to ask, do you have an older brother named Atticus?" Alexis's widened, "How do you know about Atti?" Jaden smiled, "I met him during winter break 2 years ago, I was hoping to meet him again since he was the one suggesting that I should enter Duel Academy". He saw Alexis getting a depressed look on her face, "Jaden… he disappeared mysteriously here on the island a year ago", Jaden's eyes widened and so did Yubel's as she appeared besides him and Syrus got shocked as well.

"Atticus disappeared? And they hadn't found any clues to where he could be?" Alexis shook her head sad, Jaden gritted his teeth, "Well then I guess that I will be doing when I'm not dueling, looking for clues about him, while I only knew him for a short time so did he become a close friend of mine and I want to find him".

Alexis smiled at him sadly, "So you really are the hero user he was talking about, I can see why he wanted me to meet you, you're a really great guy", Jaden smiled at her, "Right back at you, you're a great person too, so I get why he wanted me to meet you too".

Jaden then took and said good bye as he and Syrus walked towards the red dorm while Jaden thought about what Alexis had told him, he were sure that the power of the shadows he had felt earlier had not been his imagination, when he discovered his powers so did Yubel tell him about the shadow games and the shadow magic and so did she make him get to feel a little shadow magic so that he would recognize the feeling so he would know if someone or something with the dark magic were around him.

Knowing that there might be shadow magic somewhere on the island would explain Atticus's mysterious disappearance, now he would just have to find the source of the magic and see if he could find any clues about Atticus there, Yubel promised that she would help him find Atticus which he were grateful for and then Jaden and Syrus who had reached their dorm entered their room in order to sleep.

**So Jaden had a duel with Chazz and would have won if they hadn't needed to cancel it in order to avoid getting into trouble because they weren't allowed to duel at that time, but then he found out that his friend Atticus who were Alexis older brother had disappeared, so he swore that he would find him, so what will happen to our hero during his first year at Duel Academy? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	3. Duel Spirit talk and Jaden vs Alexis

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did Jaden arrive at Academy Island, both he and Syrus got put into the Slifer red dorm which they found out was the worst dorm, but Jaden didn't let that bother him, he then meet a Obelisk boy named Chazz that he later dueled but since they were not allowed to duel after curfew so did they have stop it right before Jaden would have won it, he also meet Alexis Rhodes, the little sister of his friend Atticus, he learned from her that he disappeared without a trace a year ago and decided to find him no matter what, so what will happen next? **

Chapter 3- Duel Spirit talk and Jaden vs Alexis

It had gone three days since they arrived at the island, it were late in the evening, Jaden had gone deep into the forest near the red dorm, once he were sure no one could see him so did he pull out one card from his deck container and his eyes flashed golden as he summoned Yubel for real, Yubel smiled at him, "You haven't summoned me since we arrived here, I know you like to talk to me while I'm really here from time to time".

Jaden smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I know, but I haven't really had a chance to do that without someone finding out about what I can do, so have you find out me being able to summon real monsters, and after what happened last time someone found that out, so do not want that to happen again".

Yubel nodded her head, remembering how Jaden were careless one time early in middle school and a bully who had picked on him since they first met accidently saw him summon her to talk a little. He spread the news of what he had seen and while no one had believed what he said so did it make the other kids take distance from Jaden, they weren't cold towards him or anything, but they were afraid that they would also be considered freaks if they hanging out with him too much, and that had lasted for almost a whole year, before things got better but that became an important lesson for Jaden, who realized that he might lose every friend he would make if they found out what he could do since they might get scared of him so from that moment he would make absolutely sure that no one was around to see him do that again.

Jaden looked at her, "So have you found anything?" While Jaden and Syrus had explored the island and gone on their first classes so had Yubel been searching the island for any trace of shadow magic, Yubel shook her head, "While I have found traces of it here and there, so can't I find the source of the magic on this island, I don't think there is a person with shadow magic on the island, but a place that can draw out the power of the shadows, meaning it might appear from time to time without warning".

Jaden sighed, that would make it harder to find out what had happened to Atticus, he looked at Yubel, "Well thanks anyway for trying Yubel, I just have to see if I can find out something myself, but I can feel that you're worried about something, what's wrong?" Yubel sighed and looked away, "While I tried to find the source of the shadow magic so did I feel something else, there is an incredible power somewhere on this island, and I fear that it might attract Duel Spirits that wants to consume it to grow more powerful and then also will try and cross over to this world".

Jaden looked at her, "Speaking of which, I know you have told me that there is more ways, but you have never told me what there are". Yubel looked at him, "Well I can tell you of three ways, the hardest way, which is they trying to cross over on their own, if they do then they will have to absorb the life force of every living being around them, either animals or humans, but using humans are mostly preferred especially duelists since their duelist spirits generate a great deal of energy, the second hardest way is to make a deal with humans who wants to make spirits to life, they then say that they need a certain number of sacrifices in order to come to life, but they never lets the humans know that it's HUMAN sacrifices they want until it's too late, and of course it's the easiest way, to summon a spirit temporally if the person possesses shadow magic, like you can do".

Jaden looked troubled, "Okay, the only good way to do it is the way I do it since both the other ways so do the creatures need to drain the life out of living beings to come over to this world, can people or animals that have been drained be saved?" Yubel nodded, "They can if you defeat the shadow creature within a certain time period, if you don't then they will be lost forever even if you do defeat the creature". Jaden nodded, knowing that this stuff could be good to know in the future, then both of them suddenly heard someone come running in their direction, Yubel took and went back to spirit form, and Jaden put the card away and looked around to see Syrus come towards him.

"Hi Sy, what's up pal?" Syrus looked really exhausted, "Jay, I have been looking for you, we need to go to bed since the first one we will have tomorrow is Dr Crowler, and you know how he feel about us red, if we are tired them we will get into a lot of trouble". Jaden just shook his head, he knew the little guy where right, but since he had been sleeping through a few of his classes so did the thought of what Crowler might do to him not bother him so much, but still decided to come with Sy and get enough sleep, and to at least try to stay awake in Crowler's class tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jaden were having a really hard to stay await, since Crowler's class were really boring, he had just asked Alexis to tell him the difference types of monsters, and she then mention that monsters could be grouped into normal monsters, fusion monsters, ritual monsters and effect monsters. He then asked a Obelisk boy the difference types of spell cards and trap cards, the boy mentioned that spells could be grouped into normal spells, quick-play spells, equip spells, continuous spells and field spells, then he said that traps could be grouped into normal traps, counter traps and continuous traps, Crowler clapped his hands, "Very, very good, well I expected nothing less from my Obelisk blue students", the boy got a cocky look on his face why Alexis looked like she didn't care about that while the two girls sitting next to her looked at her with pride, Jaden figured that they were her friends.

Jaden then noticed an evil glimpse in Crowler's eyes when he looked to see who to ask the next question, he saw Crowler looking directly at himself for a moment before the teacher decided against asking Jaden, Jaden figured that he might be afraid Jaden might actually be able to answer this question. He then saw Crowler's gaze fall on Syrus while having a wicked smirk on his face, "Syrus Truesdale, stand up". Syrus who got really nervous practically jumped up from his seat, "Please tell the class what a field spell card is". Jaden understood now why Crowler didn't ask him, since Jaden were good at the game and had confidence in himself so would he be able to answer that, besides Jaden did have two field spells he hadn't used since before the entrance exam, but poor Syrus who still had low self confidence were so nervous that he couldn't get the words out.

"Uh… a-a field spell is… well uh it's uh…", Crowler's smirk got bigger, "That's something even a beginner knows, Mr Truesdale, but of course that's what to be expected from a Slifer red slacker". Syrus's face got as red as his jacket as the room was filled with laughter, mostly from the blue students, though Alexis gave Crowler a look that said that she didn't like what he were doing.

Syrus sat down again, "I'm a failure, I'm making even the decent Slifers look bad", Jaden just gave him a smile before he looked forward, "You know teach, I don't think you should make fun of us Slifers like that". Crowler looked at him, "Oh and why not Mr Yuki?" Jaden just pointed towards himself, "I mean look at me, I'm a Slifer and I defeated you in one turn, so by trying to make fun of us, so are you only making more fun of yourself, also a field spell is a spell card that affects the entire field, some can give certain monsters on the field a power boost or special powers, some only give advantage to the player who played it or it can help both players, like the field spell Fusion Gate, which allows both players to fusion summon as many monsters as possible as long as it remains on the field, the only downside however is that the monsters are removed from play, so it would be impossible to use De-Fusion to split them apart again, am I right teach?" Crowler growled and bit down on his handkerchief which he had taken out as he got angry, but he couldn't any anything since Jaden were right, Jaden had a huge smile on his face as he made a victory sign with his hand at his Slifer comrades that were smiling at him and laughing a little while practically every Obelisk in the room glared at him in anger.

But one person who didn't glare at him where Alexis, she had her chin in the palm of her right hand and had a smile on her face as she tried to not laugh at what Jaden had said, while Crowler continued to growled, _Ok that's it, I won't allow that slacker to stay in this school even a day longer, I will make sure to get him expelled before tomorrow morning, Crowler thought as he thought as he glared at the still smiling Jaden_

LATER AT PROFFESOR BANNER'S CLASS,

Jaden were trying very hard to stay awake now, he had been having a few classes and were completely bored, he had fallen asleep in the class before this with a professor Stein and now tried hard to not fall asleep again since Banner were his favorite professor at the academy. Jaden suddenly heard Syrus say his name, he looked at him, "What's up Sy?" Syrus smiled at him, "I just wanted to thank you for what you said in Crowler's class Jay, I know you tried to defend my honor". Jaden got a smile on his face, "It's no problem Sy, that's what friends do, help each other". Suddenly so did Syrus and Jaden hear Professor Banner call out to Syrus, Syrus stood up, afraid the same thing that happened during Crowler's class would happen again, "Yes Professor Banner?"

Banner looked at Syrus with a kind smile on his face, "Could you be kind enough to return Pharaoh to me?" Syrus looked at him confused, "Uh, Pharaoh?" A few others looked confused as well, so Banner said, "Yeah, unless you want to become his new scratching post". At that moment so did everyone hear a loud meowing down at Syrus's leg, making the short boy jump a little before he saw Banner's fat cat at his legs, Syrus quickly picked him up and moved towards Banner, "I'm sorry Professor Banner, I didn't know his name were Pharaoh".

Banner smiled as he took Pharaoh from Syrus, "Don't worry Syrus, many others before you have been confused over his name as well, now if you return to your seat so will we continue this class", Syrus smiled and nodded, he felt a lot better around Banner than he did around Crowler, but of course so were Banner a lot nicer than Crowler. Syrus returned to his seat and so did Banner continue with what he were talking about, a subject Jaden found interesting, Banner were explaining about the ancient shadow games, Jaden knew of them already thanks to Yubel but he still found it interesting hearing about it again.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CROWLER,

Crowler were sitting in his office writing a letter, he had an angry look on his face, "How dare that slacker mock me in front of the entire class like that and then answer the question like he hadn't said anything before he answered, but he will pay for it by being thrown out of the school". Crowler then put the letter into a envelope and put red lipstick on his lips before he kissed the envelope, leaving a kiss mark on it, "There, now it looks like a real love letter, now if I remember correctly so will that slacker have P.E next, so I will have the perfect chance to prepare my trap", Crowler laughed as he left to go to the boys locker room.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Crowler had just arrived at the locker room, he then began looking around and finally as he opened up a locker he found Jaden's shoes, he chuckled evilly for himself as he placed the envelope on the shoes, "Now when the slacker sees this, he will go right into my trap". He laughed and left, just as he had gotten out of view so did Syrus enter the locker room, "Oh man I'm sooo late, I have to hurry". He opened his locker and sighed, "Jaden took my locker by mistake again, he will have to learn which one is his own". Syrus picked up his shoes and removed them causing the envelope to fall to the floor, catching Syrus's attention, he picked it up and saw the kiss mark on it. Syrus got shocked, "Wait, is this…?" Syrus looked around to see if someone else were there before he took and opened it, and he saw that it were a love letter from Alexis Rhodes, Syrus's heart almost jumped as he thought it meant she loved him and it stood that she wanted him to meet her behind the girls dorm at midnight, he felt like he was walking on clouds as he began to change.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE P.E WITH JADEN,

Jaden looked around as he stood with the other students, I wonder where Syrus is, P.E is about to start", Jaden looked forward as he heard the teacher coming, he saw a woman with dark red hair with a bunch sticking out to the right forward, she smiled at them, "Hello students My name is Fonda Fontaine and while I'm the school nurse so will I be your gym instructor as well, now are you ready to get sweaty?" a lot of boys cheered and you could see that it was because they had a beautiful woman as their P.E teacher, Jaden on the other hand had just spotted Syrus getting inside and how he snuck up to him, he arrived next to him just as Mrs Fontaine turned away her eyes from them, "Hey Sy where were you? I was wondering if you had gotten into trouble and… Uh are you okay Syrus?" Syrus looked at him with a big smile, "I'm just great Jaden, just great". Jaden looked at him a little worried since Syrus acted weird, and he hoped that nothing bad would happen to the little guy.

LATER THAT EVENING 11.00 PM,

Jaden were sitting on one of the desk chairs in his pajamas and were looking through his deck when he noticed Syrus with that weird smile on his face again while holding a letter in his hands and fully dressed, "Uh Sy aren't you going to change into your pajamas soon?" Syrus shook his head, "I have a meeting to go to at midnight so I should stay dressed". Jaden looked at him wondering and so did Chumley, the big boy had started to open up to Jaden and Syrus, he were still a bit distant but he weren't cold towards them anymore.

Jaden looked at the letter in Syrus's hands, "What's that letter buddy?" Syrus looked at him with a big smile, "The reason for my good mood, it's a love letter to me from Alexis Rhodes". Chumley almost fell out of his bed when he heard that and Jaden got shocked, he looked at Syrus, Syrus told them how he found the letter in his locker and Jaden began to wonder about the situation, "Uh no offense buddy, but would it be okay if I looked at that letter?" Syrus looked confused but handed Jaden the letter, Jaden read through it and he got a troubled look on his face, he looked to his right there Yubel had appeared, "_What do you think Yubel? I know that it says that it's from her, but I don't think she's the type who would say something like this in a letter_". Yubel nodded her head, "I agree Jaden also I as I flew over to her during a class today to feel her duel aura since siblings duel auras are similar, I did manage to see her hand writing and this hand writing is different, she didn't write it, also didn't you take Syrus's locker by mistake again? Someone who might want to get you into trouble maybe thought it was you locker and tried to get you to go into a trap, but you can always call her and ask her for yourself just to be sure".

Jaden nodded his head, confusing Syrus and Chumley looked like he were in deep thought, so Jaden asked, "Something wrong Chum?" Chumley looked at him, "Well it might sound crazy, but I could have sworn I saw a woman next to you, a woman with demon wings", Jaden almost lost his grip on the letter in shock as Chumley said that, Syrus looked at him confused, "What do you mean, I didn't see anything".

Chumley looked at Syrus, "Well I couldn't see her clearly, it looked like she could have been a ghost or something", Jaden knew he had to lead the boys away from this conversation before it came close to the truth, "Anyway Sy, I have seen Alexis's hand writing and this doesn't look like hers, but just to be sure so am I going to call her and ask". Jaden took out his PDA and took and made a call to Alexis.

15 MINUTES EARLIER AT THE BATH AT THE GIRLS DORM,

Alexis and her two friends, Jasmine and Mindy were sitting in the big bath, they had decided to wait until a bit late into the evening so that they would be able to be alone, Mrs Fontaine who was the headmaster of the dorm for the Obelisk girls had allowed it as long as they were up before midnight. Alexis were sitting enjoying the warm water while Mindy and Jasmine were talking about which boys they thought were cute and they wanted as boyfriends.

Then Jasmine said, "Do you get the nerve of that Jaden guy? Talking to Crowler like that, even though he's just a Slifer, don't you agree Alexis?" Alexis gave her a look that were a little angry, "I don't care about which dorm people are in as long as they can duel good, and not only were I impressed over how he won over Crowler at the Entrance Exam, but he is also a kind and caring person, I think he's pretty interesting". She decided not to tell them that Jaden knew her brother, that didn't have anything to do with this and it would also make her sad since she would start think about her brother who disappeared.

Jasmine looked at Alexis in shock as she said that, Mindy then look at Jasmine with a smirk, "I bet he just lucked out in that match, since he's in the red dorm and the ones in that dorm aren't good duelists". Alexis looked at them, "You know people could end up there just because of their bad grades but still have good dueling skills, you know I'm kind of interesting of dueling him myself".

They sat inside the bath and kept talking for a while, after they had been in there for 15 minutes so did they decide to get out, they went out and began to get dressed to get to bed when suddenly Alexis's PDA which she had taken with her rang, she picked it up and saw that the one calling was Jaden, she answered the call and Jaden's face appeared on the screen, "Hey Jaden, why are you calling at this hour?" That caught the attention of the other two girls, they quickly listened in on the conversation.

Jaden looked at her, "I have a question that I think only you can answer right now Alexis", Alexis noticed the angry looks on Jasmine and Mindy's faces, she could tell that they thought Jaden planned on asking her out but she had hard to see that happening, Jaden didn't seem interested in romance, "What did you want to ask?" Jaden held up the letter, "Did you write this letter and did you or someone you asked placed it into Syrus's locker?" The three girls now had a look of confusion on their faces before Alexis said, "No… What kind of letter is it?" She had a pretty good idea however and if she was right then whoever wrote it would be in deep trouble.

Jaden looked troubled, "Well thing is it's a love letter, and I have the idea that since I mistook Syrus's as mine again so do I think this was meant for me, I think that someone is trying to get me into trouble since it told me to meet you behind the girls dorm at midnight". When Alexis heard that then she had immediately two main suspects in mind, Chazz or Dr Crowler, and since she doubted that Chazz would try something like this, that only left Crowler, "Well I guess we both can say that Crowler might have a strong disliking towards you because of how you embarrassed him in class today, doing something like coming here would get you expelled". She saw how Jaden nodded his head as he were thinking, "You might be right so I guess I won't be going into his trap then, sorry if I disturbed you".

Jaden were about to cancel the call when Alexis stopped him, he looked at her confused, she had a smirk on her face, "Since this is a good chance, how about you and I duel, I will take with me my friends Mindy and Jasmine and you take Syrus with you and meet us on the lake behind the girls dorm, and don't worry since I invited you to this duel we won't turn you in for being there", she gave her friends a hard look after she said that, since she knew they might be thinking of doing that.

Jaden smiled at that, "Well I'm always up for a challenge, and I kind of have an eye to see if a person would be strong opponent and I can tell that you're really strong, so let's meet there at the time the letter said, since we don't have any early classes tomorrow", Alexis agreed and then they canceled the call.

AT MIDNIGHT AT THE LAKE BEHIND THE GIRLS DORM,

Alexis were standing in a boat with Jasmine and Mindy sitting behind her, they saw Jaden row towards them in another boat with Syrus in it as well, Alexis could see that the short boy have a sad look on his face, she figured he thought the love letter really were for him and felt a little bad for him.

As soon as they reached them so did Jaden stand up in the boat and put his deck into his Duel Disk, Alexis smiled as she put her deck into her Duel Disk, "Well then Jaden, anything you want to say before we begin?" Jaden got a big smirk on his face, "Only this, get your game on Alexis", Alexis got a smirk on her face as well as both of them activated their Duel Disks and drew there first five cards.

"I will start, you okay with that?" Jaden nodded so Alexis drew her sixth card, "I place one card face down", a card appeared in front of her, "Next I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode", Etoile Cyber appeared on the field, Atk: 1200, "Now I will end my turn, now let's see what you got Jaden".

Jaden had a smirk on his face and drew his sixth card, "Nice opening move Alexis, but I kind of like to make an electrifying start, so I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode". The hero in blue and yellow armor appeared while unleashing electricity from his whole body, "Next I will attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave". Sparkman took and unleashed a stream of electricity from his right hand towards Etoile Cyber, but Alexis got a smirk on her face, "Not so fast Jaden, I activate my face down card, Doble Passe", Jaden got shocked as he saw Sparkman's attack passed by Etoile Cyber and hit Alexis instead, Alexis LP: 4000-2400. Jaden wondered why she did that but then saw that Alexis's smirk got bigger, "Now for the fun part, now the monster you attacked can strike back, by attacking your life points directly and when Etoile Cyber attacks the opponent directly so does she gain 600 attack points". Jaden gulped as Etoile Cyber's power increased, Atk: 1200-1800, he saw how she came towards him before he got a kick in the chest, making him taking a step backwards, Jaden LP: 4000-2200, he looked at Alexis with a smirk on his face.

Alexis saw the smirk on his face and smiled, "Are you impressed?" Jaden's smirk got bigger, "Impressed? I'm think I'm in love, that was one heck of a move, sacrificing some of your own points in order to get in a hit on me, that's not many that play like that". Alexis looked shocked at that, no one had giving her a compliment like before, her smile got bigger, Jaden really were like her brother had said, kind, caring, happy and interesting, "That's very sweet, it's too bad I have to crush you". Alexis drew another card, she got a smirk on her face, "Now I have seen some of your fusion monsters, now let show you some of mine".

Jaden got interested when he heard that, he couldn't wait to see what Alexis would bring to the field next, Alexis grabbed two cards in her hand, "I use Polymerization in order to merge Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater in order to create Cyber Blader". The two monsters jumped into the vortex came a red dressed female skater with blue hair, Atk:2100, "Now Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Skate Blade Slash", Cyber Blader took and attacked Sparkman and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 2200-1700, "I end my turn with one face down card, now it's your turn Jaden".

Jaden drew a card, "I now play the spell card Pot of Greed, so I draw two more cards", he drew his cards and looked at them, he then placed them in his hand and grabbed three cards, "It's time for me to do a little fusion action, so I merge Avian and Burstinatrix in order to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". Flame Wingman appeared in the field standing against Cyber Blader, Atk: 2100.

Alexis got a smirk on her face, "So now we both have a fusion monster, but both of them have the same attack points, so what will you do now?" Jaden grabbed two other cards in his hand, "I think I'm going to equip him with these two cards", Alexis got shocked when she heard that, Jaden placed one of the cards in his Duel Disk, "I activate the Equip spell Mist Body, with this card so can't Flame Wingman be destroyed in battle, and now I activate another Equip spell card, Mage Power". Alexis's eyes widened as Jaden said the name of the second spell card, Flame Wingman Atk: 2100-3100.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "The monster equipped with Mage Power gains 500 attack and defense points for every spell and trap card on my side of the field, making his power higher than Cyber Blader's, I really hope she's ready for a dance, because Flame Wingman sure is, now Wingman attack Cyber Blader with Infernal Rage". Flame Wingman's dragon arm's mouth opened and a stream of flames flew towards Cyber Blader.

But Jaden noticed that Alexis had a smirk on her face, "Activate my face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon and I will use it to destroy your Mage Power", Jaden gritted his teeth a little when his card got destroyed and Flame Wingman's attack returned to 2100, but he still saw how the flames hit Cyber Blader, he saw how she came out and hit Flame Wingman as well but were calm since he knew that Flame Wingman couldn't be destroyed thanks to Mist Body, but he did get shocked when Cyber Blader remained on the field.

Alexis's smirk got bigger then she saw the shocked look on his face, "That was a good try Jaden, but Cyber Blader have three abilities and all of them relies on the number of monsters on your field, since you have one so can't Cyber Blader be destroyed in battle". Jaden gritted his teeth as he grabbed one of his last two cards, "I end my turn by placing one card face down", Alexis looked as a card appeared in front of Jaden before she drew her card, "Now I summon my Cyber Tutu", A girl dressed in a red and light blue ballerina dress with a little skirt appeared, Atk: 1000. Alexis grabbed another card, "I also equip my Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon, since she's a level 6 fusion monster so can I equip her with this card and give her 1500 more attack points".

Jaden gulped a little as he saw Cyber Blader's strength increase, Atk: 2100-3600, "Now I will attack you directly with Cyber Tutu", Jaden got shocked as he saw Cyber Tutu come towards him, he looked at his face down card, he decided to save it for Cyber Blader and therefore took Cyber Tutu's attack, Jaden LP: 1700-700.

Jaden looked at Alexis, "I guess that your Cyber Tutu have a special ability since she could attack me directly", Alexis nodded with a smile, "If you don't have a monster with equal or less attack points than her so can she attack you directly, and now I will end my turn", Mindy and Jasmine looked at her shock, "But why? You could have defeated him and shown him his place". Alexis glared at them and they got quiet and then she said, "I could see that he wanted to use his face down but decided not to, so I guess he decided to use it against Cyber Blader so I won't walk right into his trap".

Jaden nodded and knew he only two turns to turn this around, If he summoned Elemental Hero Clayman which were currently the only card in his hand and if he used his face down Hero Barrier so could he survive Alexis's next turn, since Clayman only had 800 attack points so would she not be able to attack him directly with Cyber Tutu, and by placing both his monsters in defense mode would he not be taking any damage, but like Alexis said, Cyber Blader had more than one ability and it depended on the number of monsters he had, so he wouldn't know what could happen so it would be best if he could turn it around this turn.

Jaden then took and drew his card and looked at it, "I now activate my spell card, Card of Demise, it allows me to draw until I'm holding five cards, but in five turns during my standby phase so must I discard all the cards in my hand". Jaden drew four new cards and Alexis got curious when she saw him get a smirk on his face, "Of course I won't have to since I will end this duel this turn".

He grabbed a card in his hand, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode, the earth Elemental Hero appeared, Atk: 800. Alexis got a smirk on her face and Jaden got shocked as Cyber Blader's points doubled, Cyber Blader Atk: 3600-7200. "When you have two monsters on the field so is Cyber Blader's attack points doubled, so I would like to see you take her down now".

But to her shock so did Jaden regain his smirk, "I will and I will start by activating Miracle Fusion, now by removing Elemental Heroes from my field and my grave so can I summon a fusion monster". Alexis remember that Jaden had Sparkman in his graveyard and Flame Wingman on the field, so he had what he needed to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, but even with his ability to gain 300 points for every Elemental Hero in the grave so would he only have 3100 attack points, and he would not be able to take Cyber Blader down.

She saw him remove a card from his graveyard, "I remove Sparkman from my grave and next I remove Clayman from my field", the three Obelisk girls got shocked when they heard that and saw how both heroes disappeared before a lightning strike came down from the sky, "And now I summon the mighty Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". An enormous hero in yellow, purple and white armor appeared with a tiny human head covered by a white helmet, on his chest so did he have a glass dome with electricity inside of it, Thunder Giant Atk: 2400.

Alexis looked at him, "I'm don't want to disappoint you Jaden, but with only 2400 attack points so can't he defeat Cyber Blader", Jaden just got a bigger smirk on his face and sent a card from his hand to the graveyard, much to Alexis confusion, "Alright buddy show her what you can really do, unleash your Static Blast". Thunder Giant unleashed a stream of electricity towards Cyber Blader, the female skater screamed for a second before she got destroyed, Alexis who had covered her eyes were in shock, "What just happened?"

Jaden gave her an explanation, "By discarding one card from my hand so can Thunder Giant destroy a monster whose original attack points are lower than his, and now that she's out of the way so will Flame Wingman attack Cyber Tutu". Flame Wingman attacked Cyber Tutu and destroyed her, Alexis LP: 2400-1300, "And now my Flame Wingman's special ability kicks in, Cyber Tutu's 1000 attack points are also subtracted from your points", Alexis LP: 1300-300.

"And now for the finishing blow, Thunder Giant attack Alexis directly with Voltic Thunder", Thunder Giant unleashed electricity from his hands that hit Alexis, Alexis LP: 300-0, Jaden smiled at Alexis, "That's game, and a really good one Alexis". Mindy and Jasmine couldn't believe that a Slifer red student had just defeated Alexis.

Alexis stood up and smiled, "Thanks for the duel Jaden, and we will see you guys in class tomorrow, that is if you can stay awake in class", Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Not making any promises Lex", Alexis looked at him shocked, "Did you just give me a nickname?" Jaden rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah and if it's okay with you then I will call you that from time to time", Alexis could feel the other two girls disliking to that idea and sighed, then she gave Jaden a smile, "That's fine, so is it if I call you Jay sometimes?" Jaden chuckled, "It's okay since you're one of my friends, Sy calls me that a lot of times, so I guess we will see you three tomorrow".

Jaden sat down in the boat again and began to row back towards land so that he and Syrus would be able to get back to their dorm before someone noticed that they were out at this hour, Alexis looked after then and smiled, thinking it would be a fun year with Jaden around.

The girls then started the boat and got back their dorm there they said good night to Alexis and waited until she had left before Mindy said, "So what do you think about him?" Jasmine looked at her, "I think he's too cocky and too friendly with Alexis considering which dorm he's in, but I do have to say he's a pretty decent duelist".

Mindy nodded, "Even so I think it wouldn't good for Alexis's image if she hung out with him too much". Jasmine nodded and they both decided they would talk with Alexis about this in a few days before they went to bed.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CROWLER,

Crowler were starting to grow inpatient while he were still waiting for Jaden, "Where is that darn slacker, he should have been here by now", Crowler waited for a few more minutes but he soon gave up after that and decided to go back to his room, but he were not happy as he walked away and he thought, _Just you wait Jaden Yuki, I will get you kicked out of Duel Academy if it's the last thing I do. _

**So Jaden managed to prevent Syrus from falling into Crowler's trap, but he ended getting a duel with Alexis, it were a tough match but in the end he managed to win the match, and Crowler's not too happy that his plan failed so what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

**P.S I know Cyber Blader as a real card is a level 7 but I decided to go with the level 6 like in the anime.**

**Also I would like to ask a question to a reader, iloveyugiohgx93, I have read both of your reviews and I have looked through my chapters and I can't understand what you mean, so could you please explain because I can't see me doing what you are saying. And if you can give an example of what you mean. **


	4. A duel spirit and rematch with Chazz

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did Crowler try and get Jaden expelled from Duel Academy because he humiliated Crowler in front of the entire class, he made a fake love letter from Alexis, but Syrus was the one to found the letter and thought it was for him, but thanks to Yubel's warnings so did Jaden manage to save Syrus from walking into Crowler's trap, but he managed to get a duel with Alexis and she really pushed him into a corner, but thanks to Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant so did he manage to win, now what will our hero face next?**

Chapter 4- A duel spirit and rematch with Chazz

It was currently in the middle of the night and Jaden slept peacefully, it had now gone three weeks since they came to the island and tomorrow so would they have both a written test and a practical test and if they did well on them so could they advance to the next dorm, well Jaden never really cared about stuff like the different color of the dorms since he already knew he were a good duelist, so he didn't let the students from the higher dorms bother him when they looked down on him.

Jaden suddenly heard someone call out to him, he opened his eyes, he saw Yubel in spirit form over him, "Yubel? Do you know what time it is?" Yubel nodded, "Yeah, if I could then I would not wake you up then I would, but I am sensing a duel spirit coming towards the island", hearing that got Jaden wide awake, he got up and grabbed his deck box and put on his shoes and then ran out in his pajamas.

He followed Yubel to the cliff behind the dorm and then stopped and looked out over the ocean, it took a moment but then he saw it, it were a sea serpent creature and it were swimming in high speed towards the island, Jaden looked at Yubel, "I'm right to say that I think that is the monster Kairyu-Shin?" Yubel nodded, "Yeah, in Duel Monsters so is he a level 5 sea serpent creature with 1800 attack and 1500 defense, but as a real creature so is he one of the toughest sea monsters, and I know that he will try and absorb the life force of people on the island in order to make himself more powerful".

Jaden's eyes narrowed and turned golden, "Well I guess I will have let him know that dinner is canceled", he opened the deck box and pulled out a card, "I know call upon the power of the duel spirit known as Luster Dragon, now appear and help me in this battle". His eyes glowed for a second before Luster Dragon's card glowed brightly and then the dark blue dragon appeared above him, Luster Dragon roared before it flew towards Kairyu-Shin, as soon as Luster Dragon were close enough so did both the dragon and the sea serpent roar at each other, "Luster Dragon, attack Kairyu-Shin with Breath of Fire". Luster Dragon opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of fire towards Kairyu-Shin, but the sea serpent simply dove under the water in order to dodge the fire attack that hit the water and mist were created.

Luster dragon looked around, trying to find Kairyu-Shin again, but then the sea serpent appeared behind him and created a big wave which pulled Luster Dragon under the water, which made Jaden worried since Luster Dragon wouldn't stand a chance against him under the water. Luster Dragon managed to get his head over the water again, but the next moment so rammed Kairyu-Shin into his stomach, making Jaden groan in pain, "So this is how a shadow game feels huh? Well I don't like it, Luster Dragon you have to get out of the water now". Luster Dragon got his wings out of the water and began flapping them, and slowly lifted himself out of the water, but before he managed to get out of the water so did another wave pull him under the water again and Kairyu-Shin rammed into him five more times and bit the dragon in his right shoulder, causing Jaden to grab his right shoulder in pain while his legs began to tremble from the pain his body were feeling.

Luster Dragon managed to break free from Kairyu-Shin and got back up to the surface and began to flap his wings again and once again began to lift himself out of the water, but when he was half way out of the water so did Kairyu-Shin jump out of the water and wrapped himself around Luster Dragon and with Kairyu-Shin's weight added his own so were Luster Dragon forced down into the water again but managed to remain at the surface, Kairyu-Shin tried to bite the dragon in his throat but Luster Dragon used his own jaws to keep the sea serpent away so Kairyu-Shin began to squeeze him instead and Luster Dragon growled in pain.

Jaden moaned in pain before he looked at his dragon, "Don't stop Luster Dragon, get back up into the air". Luster Dragon managed to get his wings free and began to flap them hard and slowly began to get back up into the air, he turned his head towards the Kairyu-Shin and unleashed a stream into his face, causing the sea serpent to roar in pain and caused his grip on the dragon loosen up, as soon as they had gotten high up in the air again so did Jaden decide to end this, "Luster Dragon break free and toss him up into the sky and place yourself underneath him".

Luster Dragon broke out of the sea serpent's grip and grabbed him and spun him around before tossing him straight into the air before placing himself underneath him as he fell down, "Now attack him with Breath of Fire and wipe him out". Luster Dragon opened his mouth and unleashed his attack and since Kairyu-Shin were falling through the air so couldn't he avoid the attack and got hit directly and roared in pain for a few seconds before he got destroyed and an explosion appeared.

Jaden went down on a knee gasping as his eyes turned back to being brown as he stopped using his powers, he watched as Luster Dragon disappeared and Jaden mentally thanked the dragon for his help, Jaden noticed a few small spheres of light in the air before they began to fly away, Jaden knew that they were the life forces Kairyu-Shin had drained from other living beings to cross over and since they flew away instead of disappearing so had it been time to save the beings that the sea serpent had drained the life out off.

"Well that was not fun, hopefully I won't have to do that again anytime soon or ever again if I'm lucky", Yubel looked at him, "I'm afraid that you probably will have to soon again, the duel spirit were drawn here because of some great power here on the island, I have felt some quite powerful presences since we arrived here, and the spirits is going to want to consume that power in order to become more powerful". Jaden sighed and got up, he knew that he would have to get used to this kind of pain since he knew that if Yubel probably were right since she usually were about stuff like this, he then knew he had to leave since he didn't want to answer any questions in case that explosion caught someone's attention. Jaden quickly returned to the Slifer dorm, he took of his shoes and put away his deck before he went to bed and fell asleep immediately since he were exhausted from the battle.

A FEW HOURS LATER WITH SYRUS,

Syrus were sitting in front of a homemade alter which had two Monster Reborn cards on it in front of a picture of Slifer the Sky Dragon, Syrus also had on a headband with three Monster Reborn cards in it, he had woken up a little after Jaden had fallen asleep because of a nightmare that he would fail both of his tests, so he had quickly put up this alter to pray to the god of his dorm, Slifer.

"Please oh please, let me pass both of my tests today, or else I will be stuck in this red jacket forever, don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with the color red after all it looks awesome on you Slifer, but I would do anything to become a Ra yellow, so please give me a sign that you will help me pass".

Suddenly so did Syrus hear a loud ringing sound which made him jump in shock before he turned around and saw that it were only Jaden's alarm clock, and he were not shocked to see that Jaden continued sleeping, but he thought Jaden should take these tests more seriously, he walked over to him and lightly shook him, "Jaden wake up now, if you don't pass these tests so won't you be able to advance to the next dorm and…" Syrus got quiet when he heard Jaden groan in pain a little, he got worried, "Hey Jay? Are you okay?"

Syrus then heard a voice over him say, "You know Sy it would be good for not only us but all of the Slifers if he were sick today", Syrus took and looked up at Chumley confused, the koala looking boy continued, "After the written test today we will have to duel other people from our dorms, and I for sure don't want to duel the guy who not only defeated Dr Crowler but also defeated the best female Obelisk duelist of the first year students, so it would be great for all of the Slifer duelists if he were sick today, you get me?"

Syrus looked at him irritated, "Yeah I get it and I now get why you have been forced to repeat two years", he looked at Jaden and said that if Jaden were okay then he would have to hurry before he ran out of the dorm, Chumley soon got up and prepared to leave, he stopped and looked worried at Jaden who once again groaned in pain, hoping that he weren't seriously sick before he left the dorm room.

AN HALF HOUR LATER,

Jaden were running as fast as his body allowed him because of the pain he still felt from the battle earlier during the night, when he passed a van on the way to the academy so did Yubel him to wait so Jaden stopped and looked back and saw a lady trying to push the van, he realized it had broken down and it were up hill to the academy, Jaden knew that the test should already had started some minute ago and he needed to hurry, but he couldn't just ignore someone in need of help, so he ran back towards the van, he got behind it and put his hands on it.

The lady looked at him, "Isn't there supposed to be tests today? You don't really have time to help me if you're already late right?" Jaden looked at her, "You're right, but I can't just ignore someone in need, so even though I will be even more late so will I help you get to the academy so you can get this thing fixed". The lady smiled at him, "You are very kind, I will remember you helping me, the name if Dorothy by the way", Jaden smiled at her, "Jaden Yuki, now how about we get this thing to the academy?" Then both of them began to push it towards the academy, Jaden knew it would take quite some time before he could get to the test now.

45 MINUTES LATER,

Jaden and Dorothy had gotten the van to the school and there Jaden quickly said good bye and ran towards professor Banner's classroom where the written test were taking place. He soon got there and entered the room and walked towards his seat while people looked at him, he sat down next to Syrus who were sleeping and he lightly shook the smaller boy who woke up and jumped up on his feet in shock, he looked at Jaden, "Jaden? Are you okay? I told professor Banner that you might be sick today since I heard you groan in pain before I left". Jaden rubbed his back sheepishly, I'm sorry for worrying you pal", Jaden then noticed Banner coming towards them, "I didn't expect to see you today Jaden since Syrus told me he thought you were sick since he heard you groan in pain", Jaden gave him a apologizing look, "I fell out of my bed during the night, and I fell so I hit my stomach hard on the edge of my bed, if I groaned in pain so must it have been from that".

Syrus nodded, believing Jaden's excuse, but Banner looked him suspicious before he shook his head and handed Jaden his test, telling him that about half of the time had already passed, Jaden nodded and told him what had happened on the way here, Banner nodded his head, he knew that could ask Dorothy later but he chose to believe Jaden. Jaden took and looked at his test and began to answer a few before he felt himself get tired, he guessed he were still exhausted from last night and before long so had both he and Syrus fallen asleep.

A FEW MINUTES LATER WITH CROWLER,

Crowler stood outside of the door to the classroom which were slightly open and looked in and saw the sleeping Slifer boys, "Look at those slackers, sleeping peacefully even though there is a test going on, well I will at least be able to teach Jaden a tough lesson later during the practical test, the fake love letter might have failed, but this won't, now I just have some things to prepare". Crowler left in order to prepare for his plan while he chuckled.

AFTER THE WRITTEN TEST WERE OVER,

Banner had just gathered all of the tests and now turned towards the students, "I know that you will now have your practical test, but I will just tell you that the new rare cards have arrived on the island and will soon be at the card shop, so you might want to go to the card shop before the test, so you should leave calmly and…" he was unable to finish his sentence as a big dust cloud were formed as almost all the students ran towards the card shop with a few exceptions, Alexis decided not to get any new cards today, Chazz sent Raizou and Taiyou to get him some while Bastion on the other hand tried to wake up the two sleeping Slifer boys.

Syrus woke up and stood up in shock, then he got depressed, "I failed didn't I? I'm a big failure, now I will have to beg for a miracle to pass the practical test", Jaden who also woke up and smiled at Syrus, "Sy if they graded people for overreacting so would you get an A+, by the way the way where is everyone?" Syrus also nodded that all of the other students were gone.

Bastion smiled at them, "I were trying to tell you, the new cards arrived today and everyone is at the card shop waiting for them in order to get the best cards to use in the practical test, of course getting new cards would only ruin the sensible balance in my carefully designed deck", Syrus looked at Jaden and said they needed to hurry and Jaden nodded before they both ran off after saying good bye to Bastion.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE CARD SHOP,

The students were waiting outside of the still closed shop, they soon saw a man coming towards them with a briefcase, they got happy and then he went inside of the shop, telling them to come and get them, and the students got inside the shop as soon as the shop opened up but fell down in shock as they saw that every pack of the new cards were gone, they saw a masked man stand there, "The rules are first comes first served, and since I was first so did I decide to take all of the packs", the students looked in shock and tried to protest but since it didn't do them any good so did they leave depressed.

About a minute after all the students left so did Jaden and Syrus appear and got shocked when they saw no one were there, they got a bad feeling and ran towards the shop girl, asking if there were any cards left, only to find out that there were only one normal pack left, Jaden who saw how depressed Syrus were looked at him, "Hey Sy, I don't really need any new cards in order to pass, so take the pack you".

Before Syrus could say anything so did Jaden hear someone call out to him and saw Dorothy behind the desk, "Dorothy, do you work here as well?" Dorothy shook her head while she smiled, "No I own the shop, cool right?" Jaden smiled and said that it were not cool but sweet, Syrus looked at them confused, Jaden looked at him, "Remember I told you earlier that I helped someone on the way to the test? Well Dorothy was the one I helped", Syrus nodded, now understanding.

Dorothy called out to Jaden again and he looked at her only to see her holding a pack of cards in her hands, "While it might not have been nice to do so did I manage to sneak away one pack in order to make sure you would be able to get at least one as a thank you for helping me before". Jaden stared at the pack in shock before Syrus told him to take it, Jaden got out of his shock and took the pack while thanking Dorothy and the boys left to open them in peace and see if there were any cards they could use for their decks.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CHAZZ,

Chazz walked with Raizou and Taiyou behind him while they explained why they couldn't get him any cards, he looked at them, "You two are just useless, but it doesn't matter, because no one can defeat me no matter who it is". Then they heard someone say, "Unless the duelist is Jaden Yuki", Chazz turned where he heard the voice and there stood the one who took all the cards, he then opened his big coat and they that it were filled with cards to their shock, the man chuckled, "What's wrong boys? Don't you recognize me? Well how about this then?" He pulled off his disguise and they saw that it were Crowler, "You looked way better all covered up", Crowler almost fell on his back when he heard that but recovered and pointed at Chazz.

"Well I have a plan to make us both feel good and make Jaden Yuki look as the loser he really are, you will use all of these rare cards to beat him, and don't worry about the thing about you can only duel against people from the same dorm since I'm the one taking care of the practical test, so just make sure to use these cards to defeat Jaden in front of the entire academy", Crowler began to laugh and soon so did Chazz laugh as well since he would be able to humiliate Jaden in front of the entire school.

LATER DURING THE PRACTICAL TEST,

Jaden were congratulating both Syrus and Bastion who both had won their duels, and he began to walk down towards the test field when he heard it were his turn, but as he got down there so did he get shocked when he saw that his opponent were Chazz, "Why are my opponent an Obelisk student?" Crowler came up to them, "Well consider how well you did during the practical entrance exam so is no other Slifer students enough of a challenge for you so I got you an opponent that would be able to give you a challenge".

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "This is obviously a trap, he will make sure that this will not fail like his plan with the fake love letter did, but why not just accept the second chance to take down this spoiled rich kid?" Jaden nodded, then noticed that Chazz looked really shocked before shaking his head, Jaden and Yubel realized to their shock that he might be able to see her so Yubel quickly returned to his deck.

Both of the boys activated their duel disks, they both drew their first five cards, Jaden said that he would go first and drew his sixth card, he then heard a squeaking and saw that he had just drawn Winged Kuriboh, he smiled at his little hairy friend, he looked at his cards, "I now play one card face down and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode". A card appeared in front of him and Burstinatrix appeared on a knee Def: 800.

Chazz smirked and drew his sixth card and his smirk only grew bigger, "I now activate the spell card, Magical Mallet, I can now return this card into my deck with any number of cards I chose from my hand and then I can draw the same amount from my deck, so I return Magical Mallet along with four other cards, shuffle my deck and draw five new cards". Jaden narrowed his eyes as Chazz shuffled his deck and drew five new cards, he then saw Chazz smirk once again get bigger and the Obelisk boy showed a card and Jaden saw to his shock that it were Magical Mallet again, "I now activate Magical Mallet again and return it and three other cards to my deck and shuffle once again and then draw four new cards".

Chazz drew his new cards and then grabbed one from his hand, "I now summoned V-Tiger Jet in attack mode", the mechanical tiger appeared on the field, Atk: 1600, "And I'm not done yet, I activate the spell Frontline Base, with this card so can I special summon one level 4 or lower monster once per turn, so I summon W-Wing Catapult in attack mode", the catapult machine monster appeared, Atk: 1300.

"And now I remove both my monsters from play in order to summon VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode". The tiger and the catapult flew up into the air and combined to form the monster VW-Tiger Catapult, Atk: 2000, "And now so will I activate his special ability". Jaden groaned , wondering what his ability could be while Syrus wondered if Chazz would be done anytime soon.

Chazz took a card from his hand and sent it to his graveyard, and to Jaden's shock so did Burstinatrix switch to attack mode Atk: 1200, Chazz laughed when he saw how shocked Jaden were, "By discarding one card to the grave so can I force one of your monsters into attack mode, and now with this Heat Seeking Blitz from my Tiger Catapult I will take away a big piece of your life points". VW-Tiger Catapult took and fired missiles at Burstinatrix and she got destroyed, Jaden LP: 4000-3200, Jaden took and pressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap, Hero Signal, when you destroy one of my monsters so does this trap let me to summon a level 4 or lower Elemental Hero from my deck, and I chose to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode, and since he's alone I can activate his ability and draw two cards from my deck", Bubbleman appeared on a knee, Def: 1200 and Jaden then drew two cards, Chazz growled, "That won't help you slacker, I now place one card face down and end my turn", a card appeared in front of Chazz and then he were done for now.

Syrus looked at Bastion, "It seems like Chazz have a lot of new cards right, and I heard that some weird masked person bought all of them, so what's going on here?" Bastion looked at him, "I have no idea, I suspect that this were a trap for Jaden and those cards were bought in order to humiliate him in front of the entire school", Syrus looked worried at Jaden, hoping he would be okay.

Jaden took and drew his seventh card and took one from his hand, "I now sacrifice my Bubbleman in order to summon my Dark Red Enchanter in attack mode and since I successfully summoned him he gains two spell counters and 600 more attack points". Bubbleman disappeared and Dark Red Enchanter appeared on the field Atk: 1700-2300, "And next I use Silent Doom to bring Burstinatrix back from the grave to the field in defense mode", Burstinatrix appeared on a knee, "And I will now activate the spell card Quick Summon so now I can summon another monster this turn, so now I sacrifice Burstinatrix in order to summon Des Volstgalph in attack mode". Burstinatrix disappeared and a red and blue dragon appeared in her place, Atk: 2200, "And for every time the effect of a spell card is resolved so does my Dark Red Enchanter gain another spell counter and 300 more points, and since I played two so does he once again gain 600 points", Dark Red Enchanter Atk: 2300-2900.

Chazz growled, he didn't like the sight of those two high level monsters, Jaden took and ordered Des Volstgalph to attack VW-Tiger Catapult and the dragon destroyed the combined mechanical monster, Chazz LP: 4000-3800, "Now my Des Volstgalph's special ability kick in, when he destroy one of your monsters so do you take 500 points of damage", Chazz LP: 3800-3300, "Now Dark Red Enchanter, attack Chazz's life points directly", the spellcaster blasted Chazz and made him fall on his back, Chazz LP: 3300-400, "And with that I end my turn".

Syrus were almost jumping in joy, Jaden had in one turn almost taken all of Chazz's life points and now had two monsters with over 2000 attack points on his field while Chazz had no monsters at all, and Bastion looked really impressed over how well Jaden dueled against Chazz.

Crowler on the other hand who stood next to Chancellor Sheppard were FAR from happy, _Even though I gave Chazz all those rare cards so have that slacker taken a big lead and is only one attack from winning, you better not ruin my plan of making that slacker look bad in front of the entire school Chazz, Crowler thought angry._

Chazz got up and drew his card and looked at it, "I now play the spell card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards", Chazz drew his cards but looked shocked when he saw Des Volstgalph's attack points rise, Atk: 2200-2400. Jaden got a smirk on his face when he saw Chazz's shocked look, "every time either of us activate a normal spell or a quick spell so does Des Volstgalph's second ability activate and until the end of the turn he gains 200 attack points and Dark Red Enchanter also gains 300 more points because of the spell counter you just gave him, Dark Red Enchanter Atk: 2900-3200". Chazz growled and looked at his cards and got a smirk on his face, which made Jaden curious over what he had drawn.

"Alright slacker, I start with summon X-Head Cannon, and thanks to Frontline Base I also summon Z-Metal Tank", both monsters appeared on the field, X-Head Cannon Atk: 1800, Z-Metal Tank Atk: 1500. Jaden got a little troubled when he saw the two monsters that Chazz had summoned, he had a bad feeling he knew what would come next.

Syrus looked at Bastion, "Wait, but if he has both X and Z then that must mean…" Bastion nodded and then they both saw Chazz activate his face down trap card, Call of the Haunted, and on the field a red mechanical dragon appeared and Syrus got worried when he saw the Y monster appear.

"That's right Jaden, the card I discarded with my Tiger Catapult's special ability were the monster card Y-Dragon Head, and now I remove my X,Y and Z monsters in order to summon the mighty XYZ Dragon Cannon in attack mode", the three monsters flew up and combined with each other, Y-Dragon Head detached his wings and linked together with Z-Metal Tank and then X-Head Cannon linked together with Y-Dragon Head, Atk: 2800.

Chazz grabbed one of the last two cards in his hand, "This might increase the power of both your monsters a little but now I activate Silent Doom to bring back my VW-Tiger Catapult in defense mode", The Tiger Catapult returned to the field, Def: 2100, but the activation of Silent Doom had triggered both of Jaden's monsters abilities so Dark Red Enchanter's attack rose to 3500 and Des Volstgalph's rose to 2600. Chazz then took his last card and sent it to the graveyard, XYZ-Dragon Cannon took and aimed its cannons at Des Volstgalph and destroyed him, "By discarding one card so can my Dragon Cannon destroy one of your cards, so your puny dragon got destroyed".

Syrus looked at Bastion confused, "I don't get it, why didn't he use his Dragon Cannon's ability to destroy Jaden's Dark Red Enchanter?" Bastion looked at him with a wondering look on his face, "Not sure, but I'm pretty sure he did it for a reason".

Chazz started laughing, "Jaden while neither of my monsters can take on you Dark Red Enchanter so can I promise you that their ultimate form can, you see by removing these two from play so can I summon the almighty VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon in attack mode". Jaden stared in shock as both monsters flew up and merged and when the monster that came down looked like all five machine monsters merged into a humanoid shape, VWXYZ Atk: 3000.

Chazz's smirk got bigger, "Now I activate his special ability which lets me remove card on your side of the field from play once per turn". Jaden got a little nervous when he saw Dark Red Enchanter disappeared, now understanding why Chazz hadn't used his Dragon Cannon's ability on Dark Red Enchanter, he wanted to be sure to get rid of him for good by removing him from play, Jaden saw how the Dragon Catapult Cannon aimed all of its cannons at him, "Now Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack that slacker directly", the massive monster's attack sent Jaden flying onto his back, Jaden LP: 3200-200.

Syrus and Bastion got worried when they saw that now Chazz had turned the table in one turn and was slightly in the lead, Crowler on the other hand were happy to see that Jaden were only one attack away from losing, he just hoped that Chazz wouldn't screw this up, also Alexis who had been watching Jaden's match closely since it began was a little worried and wondered how he would get out of this situation, she were sure that he could, she only didn't know how.

Chazz looked at Jaden who were on his back, "I end my turn but you might as well give up slacker, you can't beat me now no matter what you draw, when I think about it, you never had a chance to begin with". But Chazz got quiet when he felt some kind of powerful energy coming out of Jaden, the brown haired boy got back on his feet and had a really determined look on his face, a face no one on the island had seen on him since they had meet him, he got a smirk on his face, "Give up? Why should I? This duel is way too much fun to just end like that, now it's my turn and I draw". Jaden drew his card and looked at it, "I now activate Pot of Greed so I draw two more cards", Jaden drew his cards and saw that it was Sparkman and one of his new cards, the spell card, Transcendent Wings.

Jaden looked at his other cards which were Winged Kuriboh, Mirror Gate and his own Call of the Haunted, he began to think, "_What to do? I could summon Sparkman and place Mirror Gate and Call of the Haunted face down and since I know he will remove Sparkman so can I use Call of the Haunted to bring back one of the monsters in my grave in attack mode and use Mirror Gate to make the battling monsters switch sides and win the duel. On the other hand I can summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and place Transcendent Wings face down and also place Call of the Haunted face down as a reserve plan in case doesn't go as I plan._

Jaden thought for a few more seconds before he made his decision, "I place two cards face down and summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode", two cards appeared in front of him and Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field with his arms crossed in front of him, Def: 200. Jaden then heard girls squeaking in delight behind him and saw that almost all the girls looked at Winged Kuriboh with a happy look on their face and he realized that they thought that he were cute, he also saw his little furry friend blush a little and he forced himself not to laugh.

Chazz laughed, "Well I guess I could just remove your little hair ball from play or I could use my Dragon Catapult Cannon's second ability and force him into attack mode since he only has 300 attack points", Jaden smirked, "Sorry but during the turn when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I don't take any damage". Chazz glared at him, "Yeah well you know what? I'm just going to attack him and spare you this turn, I find it amusing seeing people struggle in vain before I crush them, now Dragon Catapult Cannon ATTACK!"

The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired at Winged Kuriboh, but Chazz saw to his shock that Jaden had a smirk on his face, "You fell into my trap Chazz, I now activate the spell card Transcendent Wings and by sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard it now evolves my Winged Kuriboh into Winged Kuriboh LV 10". Chazz saw how Winged Kuriboh's body got covered in armor and how his wings grew into a gigantic seize, what shocked him however where that even though his attack and defense points didn't change so did he withstand his monster's attack, Jaden took and explained, "During my opponent's battle phase I can sacrifice Winged Kuriboh LV 10 in order to destroy all your monsters in attack mode, then the combined attack points of those monsters are subtracted from your life points, so I now sacrifice Kuriboh to take down you Dragon Catapult Cannon in order to give you 3000 points of damage".

Chazz could only look on in horror as Winged Kuriboh LV 10 became an sphere of energy that blasted VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon to pieces, Chazz LP: 400-0, it was quiet for a few seconds before everyone began to applaud for Jaden and Syrus did a little happy dance there he were. Crowler on the other hand were horrified over what had happened, "its not possible, not after I gave Chazz all those rare cards, this is just not possible", Sheppard looked at him, "What are you talking about Crowler? What rare cards?" Crowler looked worried as that had accidently slipped out of him, if chancellor Sheppard found out what he had done to humiliate Jaden in front of the school so could he get fired, "N-nothing sir, now you have to excuse me, I have a few tests to grade".

Back down at the field so had both Syrus and Bastion gone down to congratulate Jaden, Sheppard put on the speakers, "Well played Jaden, not even once in the history of our honored Duel Academy has a Slifer ever dueled a Obelisk during the tests, and not only did you hold your own against him you even won, your determination to never give up to the end should be an inspiration to other students and it's with great pride that I promote you to Ra yellow, well done my boy".

The cheers and applauds got louder and Syrus threw himself at Jaden happy for his friend and Jaden smiled at him, Bastion took and congratulated Jaden again and welcomed him to the Ra dorm, Jaden thanked him but looked a little troubled and said that he would like to talk with Chancellor Sheppard a little afterwards.

LATER THAT EVENING AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Chumley were trying to cheer up Syrus who were a little depressed over that Jaden would leave the Slifer dorm, then both of them heard the door to their room open up and looked at it and saw Jaden standing there in his red jacket while holding a yellow one that were covered in plastic, Syrus stood up in shock, "Jaden? What are you doing here?" Jaden smiled at him while he put the yellow jacket among his stuff, "I talk to Chancellor Sheppard about letting me stay in the Slifer dorm since I didn't want to leave you two, he did allow that but did say that my status would still get promoted to Ra yellow and gave me a Ra jacket for when I changed my mind, I want to stay here since you're my best pal Sy, and also since you need a lot of support until you get a bit better self confidence, also since we have become pretty good friends with you Chumley so didn't I want to leave you either".

Chumley looked at Jaden in shock, it was the first time he had seen someone chose to remain in the Slifer dorm instead of advancing to the next dorm and for reasons like that, he smiled as he thought that things sure would be interesting with Jaden around, and his smile only got bigger when he saw Syrus throw himself at Jaden while crying so that his eyes almost became two waterfalls, he knew that he had gotten some really weird but really nice roommates, and he wished that they would remain his friends forever.

But what the other two boys didn't know was that Jaden also had another reason for remaining here other than the ones he had mentioned, since he knew that more duel spirits would probably appear here to attack so it would be easier to sneak out of the Slifer dorm than the Ra dorm, so in order to be prepared he chose to stay here and since he could still be with his two friends so was it just fine.

**So Jaden got to battle the duel spirit Kairyu-Shin and also later faced Chazz during the practical test and managed to defeat him in front of the entire school, but he decided to remain at the Slifer dorm instead of advancing to the Ra dorm but is still in ranking a Ra, so what will happen to our hero next time? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	5. Chum's dream and saving Alexis's friends

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did the duel spirit Kairyu-Shin appear at the island but Jaden used Luster Dragon and defeated it, then during the practical test so did Jaden managed to defeat Chazz in front of the entire academy and could have promoted to Ra yellow but chose to stay at the Slifer dorm but can promote to the yellow dorm if he ever decides to do it, what will happen next? **

Chapter 5- Chum's dream and saving Alexis's friends

It had gone a week now since Jaden defeated Chazz during the practical test and the first month on the island had passed, Jaden had gotten a lot of questions from both the Ra students and the Slifers students and he answered the same way he had done to Chumley and Syrus, that he didn't want to leave his friends at the Slifer dorm. Jaden also were relieved that there hadn't appeared another duel spirit since Kairyu-Shin last week, he knew that the calm might not last for much longer but he could always hope.

Jaden were walking back to the Slifer dorm, a Ra student didn't like him for turning down the chance of becoming one and had decided to put him in place, only for Jaden to defeat him in front of all of his friends while only losing 1000 life points. Jaden reached the dorm and went over to his room and saw only Chumley who were sitting on the floor.

Jaden walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hi Chum, what are you doing?" Chumley's arms flew up in the air and cards flew over the entire floor, he looked at Jaden while holding his chest, "Jaden, you almost gave me an heart attack", Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry pal, here let me help you pick up your cards", the two of them began to pick up the cards and Jaden noticed something, "Hey Chumley I see you are using a beast type deck, but do you mostly have Koala monsters?" Chumley smiled a little sheepishly, "Yeah, I kind of like the Koala cards the most", Jaden smiled at him, "Hey it's cool, we all have our favorite kind of monsters, like how I mostly use Elemental Heroes, but even I use a few other types of monsters, like other warrior monsters, a few spellcasters and a few dragons". Chumley nodded understanding, Jaden looked at Chumley, "So are you aiming to become a pro after you graduate from here as well?"

Chumley looked a little troubled, "I'm not actually not here to become a great duelist, sure it would be fun if I could be but I want to design cards more than use them, even though other people have a tendency of making fun of me for that along with my seize", Jaden looked at him a little shocked first before he smiled at his friend, "What's so wrong with wanting to be a designer, I mean I entered a Kaiba Corp design contest when I was little, if you want to design cards then that's what you should do and don't listen to what other people think about it, now if you have any ideas for cards can you show them to me? I'm really curious over what kind of amazing cards you have designed that might become real one day".

Chumley looked at him in shock for a few seconds before he got a big smile on his face and told Jaden to wait a second and went over to his stuff and looked through them looking for his designs, Jaden noticed a card that were still on the floor, he picked it up and saw that it were the beast monster Des Kangaroo, which had 1500 attack point and 1800 defense points and it's ability were that if a monster attacked it in defense mode with a lower attack than Des Kangaroo's defense so will the opposing monster get destroyed but the opponent will still take damage according to the difference in points.

Jaden heard Chumley call out to him, Jaden looked at him and saw him a sketch book in his hands, Chumley saw which card Jaden were holding, "I got that from Syrus a while ago, he said I might be able to use it well, even though I don't know why he thought that", Jaden looked at the card again before he looked at Chumley again, "You have a big Koala right?" Chumley nodded confused, "Yeah I have three of them, why do you ask?" Jaden went over to his stuff and looked through it until he pulled out two cards, he went back to Chumley, "Here, this will work together with your Big Koala and Des Kangaroo". Chumley took the cards and looked at them and got shocked when he saw them, it were a Polymerization card and a fusion monster Master of Oz, it had 4200 attack points and 3700 defense points.

Chumley looked at Jaden pure shock, "Are you sure it's okay to give a duelist like me who is really bad at dueling a card as powerful as this one?" Jaden gave him a big smile, "Chum, I can see that you're better than you think, the reason that you're not so good at dueling is that you're not focusing so much since you have no inspiration to duel since you're not aiming to be the best, you want to be a designer, but if you want I can help you also see the joy of the game if you want, we can duel and I can help you with your skill, but before that let's see those designs now".

Chumley looked at him once again shocked over all the things Jaden had said and then smiled at him and opened the sketch book and began to show Jaden his designs. Jaden then looked at Chumley when he showed him a design that were a big black tiger with spikes on its back and one small spike on each of its knees, "That's a sweet design Chum, what do you call it?" Chumley looked at him with a smile, "It's Sabrian the Supreme Tiger, if it would become a real card it will have 2700 attack points and 2000 defense points and it will have the ability that once per turn during either players battle phase when a battle begins, if the player discard a card from his hand so will Sabrian halve the attack points of the monster it's battling and then gain half of that amount plus an extra 300 points, but once the battle is over so does Sabrian go back to his original 2700 points and then can't use his ability until the next battle phase, also if the monster he battled isn't destroyed so will it regain its full strength as well once the battle is over".

Jaden nodded, "Yeah it's probably good that the ability only lasts until the end of the battle against the monster who got its strength halved, also it could be troublesome once the opponent finds out about that detail since they can then aim to destroy Sabrian once it goes back to its original strength, but since he originally had 2700 points so don't I think it will be so easily to do, also one other thing is that since you is forced to discard cards from your hand so can you lose some of your best cards if you use it too much, which is also a reason why it's good that it can only be used once per turn". Chumley looked at him, "So… What did you think of my designs? I know that a lot of them are best type monsters but I like them best so I can't help it". Jaden put his hand on Chumley's right shoulder, "Draw whatever you like and want to draw, I for one think that you would put current card designers to shame with some of these sweet designs and if I used a beast deck then I would like to have some of these bad boys that you have drawn in my deck".

Chumley smiled and thanked Jaden who smiled back, "Hey we're friends and friends are there to help each other and support each other, so if you ever need help with anything Chumley so don't hesitate to come to either me or Syrus and we will help you as much as we can", Chumley nodded and thanked Jaden again before they continued looking through his designs.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden and Syrus walked towards the Slifer dorm, they had walked around the island talking about stuff, Jaden had told Syrus about Chumley's dream and about his designs and Syrus thought it was a cool dream, wanting to be a card designer, he said that he would show his support for Chumley's dream just like Jaden. But as they went up the stairs towards the dorm rooms so did Jaden see Alexis's friends Mindy and Jasmine or Jazz as Jaden had heard she liked to be called from Alexis, he saw them walking towards the forest behind the Slifer dorm, he then saw a black haired good looking boy standing there, Jaden put a hand in his hair, "I can't say from where but I think I know who that guy is". Yubel appeared next to him, "You do, remember four days ago? You were together with Alexis when you saw him and Alexis told you what she had heard about him from Atticus". Jaden's eyes widened as he remembered what Alexis had told him about that guy, Shun Smith.

FLASHBACK,

Jaden stood outside of the academy and were talking with Alexis, they had met up by chance and decided to just talk a little when a black haired good looking Obelisk boy walked past them with his friends, he looked at Jaden with disgust but gave Alexis a look full of desire before he and his friends continued walking, Jaden saw how Alexis glared at him and asked if she knew him and she looked at him.

"I don't know him well personally, in fact I have barely talked with him but I have heard about him from my brother, his name is Shun Smith and he's a womanizer, he charms girls he think is hot enough for him, sleeps with them and then dump them and look for a new girl to charm and sleep with and it seems like he has his eyes on me now". Jaden looked after Shun with anger in his eyes and felt pure rage building up inside of him, then Alexis continued talking, "My brother might have been able to charm both girls his age and older easily, but he knew that he couldn't take advantage of them just like that. Shun never thought like that so he and Atticus were never on good terms with each other, also it seems like already when he heard that Atticus had a sister that he thought that the sister, me, must be a real hottie because of my brother's looks and decided to add me to his collection of girls, but Atticus warned him that if he even looked at me in a way that said he thought about taking advantage of me so would he hurt him badly, and the next time we talked so did Atti warn me about him and told me to try and stay away from him and he would help me if he tried anything, but now that he's gone I have to make sure he doesn't do anything to me alone".

Jaden smiled at her, "You're not alone Lex, since Atticus isn't here to help you then let me take his place, I got to meet you, his sister and we became friends, and as your friend I want to help you with this problem", Alexis looked shocked for a second before she gave Jaden a warm and happy smile and thanked him.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Jaden knew that if Mindy and Jasmine were going to meet up with Shun it would only end badly, so he decided to look out for them since even though they didn't like him that much so couldn't he just watch as Shun did as he pleased with them and the fact he might use them to get Alexis to do whatever he told her to do. Just as Jaden were about to go down again so did he hear Syrus talking to him, he looked at the smaller boy, "I asked if you're coming Jay?" Jaden looked back at the girls and saw them following Shun deeper into the forest and knew he had to follow them and fast, he took and jumped off the staircase much to Syrus shock before he looked at him, "I have something I have to do, tell Chumley I might not come back for a while", he then took of and ran into the forest following the girls and Shun and left a confused Syrus behind.

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE FOREST,

Jaden saw how Shun stopped with the girls deep inside the forest and hid in a few bushes to see what would happen, he would only step in and help the girls if something bad happened, suddenly he saw how Shun's five friends appeared and two of them grabbed Mindy and Jasmine and neither of them were prepared since both of them had been mesmerized by Shun and he heard them asked what was going on, he listened then Shun began to speak.

"Well you see, I have a habit of going after hot girls and make them mine before going after another one, and right now I have my sights on the hottest girl I have ever seen, Alexis Rhodes, but somehow she seems immune to my charm, so I will use you two to get Alexis to sleep with me and then I will make sure that she will listen to me whenever I tell her to do it again or something might happen to you two".

Jaden clenched his fists when he heard that as his eyes turned golden in anger, he then saw how Shun let his finger slide from Mindy's cheek to her chin and then down to her breasts before he said, "Of course I think I will have a little fun with you two first since you two have pretty good looks yourselves before the main course, Alexis, so who to start…" Before he could finish his sentence so did strong winds come out of nowhere and hit them, they covered their faces and wondered where the winds came from so suddenly, not knowing they came from behind the bushes Jaden were sitting behind, the winds were created by Jaden as he unleashed some of his powers by mistake because of his anger towards Shun and how he treated girls, sure Jaden weren't that interested in girls that way but he never liked seeing anyone being treated as a thing, especially girls since some guys had the habit of doing just that.

Jaden managed to calm down and the winds died out as well as his eyes returning to their normal brown color, he then took and stood up from the bushes, shocking everyone there and walked towards them, "Sorry but I will have to ask you to leave those two alone".

Shun and his friends looked at him for a few seconds before Shun recognized him, "You're that loser that were together with Alexis four days ago", Jaden nodded, "Yeah and since I'm her friend and those two are her friends too, I will have to ask you again to let them go now", Shun glared at him, "Don't try and boss me around, I'm a third year Obelisk while you are a first year Slifer loser", Jaden got a smirk on his face at that, "Actually officially I'm a Ra yellow but I didn't want to leave my two friends at the Slifer dorm, Chancellor Sheppard understood and allowed me to stay but told me if I ever wanted to advance to the Ra dorm I would be allowed to", Shun got a smirk on his face, "Still you would be nothing more than a Ra, I'm a third year of the best dorm, so I tell you right now, Alexis's first time is mine so don't try and get on her good side so you can have it".

Jaden glared at him with anger in his eyes, "You're misunderstanding, I'm really her friend and I'm not trying to take advantage of her, and since we don't seem to get anywhere by talking so let us duel and if I win you will let go of those two and then I will make one demand and if you have any pride as a duelist you will agree to it". Shun's friends were about to say something but Shun stopped them, "Very well, and WHEN I win, you will be my slave for the rest of the year loser".

Shun borrowed a duel disk from one of his friends while Jaden took out his own from his back pack and then both duelists put their decks into the duel disks and their life points went up to 4000 and then both of them drew their first cards.

"Since you will need all the help you can get, I will let you go first, I will soon defeat you anyway and have my way with Alexis and her friends, I'm just glad her loser brother isn't here, he had the ability to charm girls even better than me and yet he never used that to sleep with a girl, that just showed that he was the most pathetic idiot around".

Jaden's eyes flashed golden for a second because of his anger and luckily so did the others miss that, "I know Atticus, he's a friend of mine since two years back and I won't let you talk trash about him since he's a good guy, unlike you", Jaden then decided that he would teach this guy a really painful lesson which he needed, Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden I know what you're thinking about and don't, it won't be fun for you if they find out about what you can do", Jaden didn't look at her but still mentally said, _"I know what I'm doing Yubel, I will not make this a full fledge shadow game, even a bastard like this doesn't deserve a punishment like that, but I will make it so that the players will feel a bit of pain when they are taking damage, also don't worry I will make sure to keep it at a level so that I can come up with an excuse if I have to"_, Yubel looked troubled but decided to let Jaden do as he wanted, to tell the truth she also wanted to see this guy be taught a painful lesson because of his attitude.

Jaden drew his sixth card, "I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode and since he's the only monster on my field so can I draw two more cards", Bubbleman appeared on the field on a knee, Def: 1200, Jaden drew his cards and looked at them, he put them in his hand before he grabbed another one, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn". Shun had a smirk on his face as the card appeared in front of Jaden before he drew his sixth card, "With moves like that I wonder how you ever gained the rank of even Ra, I will show you a real move, so I discard one card to special summon The Tricky in attack mode", Shun sent one card to his hand and summoned The Tricky, Atk: 2000, "Next I sacrifice him in order to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator in attack", The Tricky disappeared and were replaced by Cyber-Tech Alligator, Atk: 2500.

Jaden gritted his teeth a little when he saw the level 5 monster with 2500 attack points, he then saw Shun hold up a card, "I now equip him with the spell card Fairy Meteor Crush, and since I'm sure you DON'T know how it works, I can inform you this card…" Jaden interrupted him, "I do know what it does, if the equipped monster attacks a monster in defense mode then the difference between its attack points and my monsters defense points are subtracted from my life points". Shun's smirk got bigger, "You're smarter than you look, so I guess you might know what Double Attack does as well?" Jaden's eyes widened as Shun activated the spell and Shun laughed, "From your expression I guess you do know, now by discarding a monster from my hand so can a monster on my field with a lower level than the monster I discarded attack twice this turn, and I discard the level 8 Despair from the Dark from my hand so that Cyber-Tech Alligator can attack twice this turn, now Cyber-Tech Alligator attack his Bubbleman". The cyborg alligator attacked Bubbleman and thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush so did Jaden take damage even though Bubbleman were in defense mode, Jaden LP: 4000-2700, Jaden gritted his teeth and pressed a button on his duel disk when Cyber-Tech Alligator prepared to attack again, "I activate my trap, Hero Signal can be activated whenever a monster of mine is destroyed, now I can search my deck for a level 4 or below Elemental Hero and summon it, so I take and summon my hero with the most defense points, Elemental Hero Clayman". Clayman appeared on the field in defense mode, Def 2000.

Shun gritted his teeth, "You might have saved yourself from taking 2500 points of damage, but you will still take another 500 points of damage, Cyber-Tech Alligator destroy his pitiful excuse for a monster". Cyber-Tech Alligator took and destroyed Clayman, "Jaden LP: 2700-2200, "You better hope you can pull of a miracle on your next turn, otherwise so are you finished". Jaden pulled his seventh card and looked at him, he placed it in his hand and then grabbed another one, "I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode", Skilled White Magician appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Shun laughed and said sarcastic, "Oh no, a monster with 1700 attack points, my monster with 2500 don't stand a chance against it", he and his friends laughed, "Laugh all you want, now I activate my E-Emergency Call, with this spell, I can take an Elemental Hero from my deck and add it to my hand, and I chose my feathered friend Elemental Hero Avian". Jaden added Avian to his hand while a light appeared on Skilled White Magician, "Next I play Polymerization and merge Avian with Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". Flame Wingman appeared on the field, Atk 2100, then another light appeared on Skilled White Magician, Shun got a smirk on his face, "While your Wingman have a powerful ability so won't it matter since he's weaker than my monster", Jaden ignored what he said and took another card from his hand, "Next I play Miracle Fusion, so now by removing Elemental Heroes from my field or grave from play so can I fusion summon a monster, so next I remove Burstinatrix and Bubbleman in order to summon Elemental Hero Steam Healer", Burstinatrix and Bubbleman disappeared and Steam Healer appeared in their place, Atk: 1800.

Shun had a smirk on his face, "It's impressive that you managed to summon three monsters but what good can they do? All of them are weaker than my Cyber-Tech Alligator", but to his shock so did he see Jaden with a smirk on his face as he pointed at Skilled White Magician, Shun looked at the spellcaster monster and saw three glowing lights on him, "Well you see while I wanted to summon them so did I also want to give my Magician as many spell counters he can gain which is three, you see when he has three spell counters so can I sacrifice him in order to summon a certain monster from my hand, deck or graveyard, so I sacrifice my Skilled White Magician in order to summon Buster Blader in attack mode".

Shun gasped when he saw the monster known as the great dragon hunter, Buster Blader, appeared on the field with his huge sword on his back, Atk: 2600, he knew that if Buster Blader destroyed Cyber-Tech Alligator so could Flame Wingman and Steam Healer attack his life points directly and their combined attack points were exactly 3900 which was exactly what he would have left after Cyber-Tech Alligator was destroyed which meant they could wipe him out. He saw how Jaden's smirk got bigger, "I can see that you know that I could take all your points right now, trust me I will beat you this turn but I will not attack the way you think, first I think I will play the field spell Skyscraper", Huge buildings appeared around them and Shun looked at them confused, "Now if an Elemental Hero is weaker than the monster its attacking, it gains 1000 attack points, now Steam Healer, attack Cyber-Tech Alligator". Steam Healer flew towards the Cyborg Alligator, Atk: 1800-2800, Shun gritted his teeth as Jaden's weakest monster on the field destroyed Cyber-Tech Alligator, Shun LP: 4000-3700, then he noticed that Jaden got covered in a blue light, Jaden LP: 2200-4700.

"Hey, why did you gain life points equal to my monsters attack points?" Jaden still had a smirk on his face, "Steam Healer have a special ability that is the opposite to my Wingman's ability, when he destroys a monster in battle I gain life points equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster, and now I think Wingman and Buster Blader want to have some fun too, so first Flame Wingman will attack you directly with Infernal Rage", the mouth on Flame Wingman's dragon arm opened up and unleashed a stream of fire at Shun who covered his face right before the direct attack hit him, Shun LP: 3700-1600.

Shun gasped as smoke from the attack rose to the air from Shun, he gasped and were shocked since he could actually FEEL the heat from the flames, while they could feel shockwaves from the holograms so were they not supposed to actually feel heat from things like fire attacks, he looked at Jaden who just looked at him, "Now Buster Blader, attack him directly with your Dragon Sword attack" Buster Blader drew his sword and ran towards Shun, he swung his sword at Shun who crossed his arms in front of himself in instinct and then the attack him so could he actually feel the sword hit him, the force behind the sword swing took and sent Shun flying a few meters, Shun LP: 1600-0.

Shun's friends got shocked when they saw him lose, the ones holding Mindy and Jasmine got so shocked that their grip on the girls loosened enough for them to break out of them, but they didn't pay them any mind as they ran towards Shun and the girls walked over to Jaden and stood next to him as Shun sat up with a groan, he looked at Jaden who glared at him, "I won so now I will tell you my demand, You will stay away from Alexis and these two and not try anything funny with them again, if you still plan to go after them you must first duel me and win, that's my demand".

Mindy and Jasmine looked at him shocked while Shun's friends glared at him, "If you think he will listen to you then…" But he then got quiet as Shun held up a hand to silence him, he looked at Jaden, "Fine, because of my pride as a duelist I will listen to you since you won the duel, but don't think I will give up, I will defeat you before my final year here is over and have my way with those three". He then got up while being in pain, Jaden got a little satisfied when he saw that, hoping that would teach him a lesson, Shun and his friends then walked away while Jaden turned to the girls, "Are you two okay?" They both nodded before Jasmine asked, "Why did you help us? I mean we haven't really been all that nice towards you after all so why would you bother helping people who are looking down on you?" Jaden smiled at them, "Well Alexis did tell me how this guy were as a person, taking advantages of girls and all that and seeing you two going to meet him while knowing that gave me a bad feeling, so I decided to follow and help you in case you would need it, after all no one deserves to be treated as a thing, like he treats girls".

Jasmine and Mindy looked at each other before they looked back at Jaden and smiled at him, "You know? Now that we have seen how you are as a person so have we gotten a little better Impression of you, you're a really great guy, we have been worried about how people would view Alexis if she hung out with a Slifer, but now we realize we were just stupid to think like that, if it's someone like you, then it might be good if she is around you, especially since you apparently knows her brother Atticus, she needs all the support she can get until she finds out what happened to him", Jaden nodded and said he would and also that he would help her find out what happened to Atticus and both Mindy and Jasmine thanked him.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden had followed the girls out of the forest and then they said good bye and thanked him for the help earlier before they left to go to the Obelisk girl dorm, Jaden were just about to go back to the Slifer dorm when Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden I feel the presence of a duel spirit that is about to appear in the forest", Jaden's eyes narrowed and he followed Yubel back into the forest. After a few minutes of running so did he stop as Yubel stopped and hovered as they waited, then suddenly so did the ground began to crack open and Jaden jumped back as a golden skeleton mammoth burst out of the ground.

Jaden landed on a knee and looked at the mammoth, "Yubel, what is that thing?" Yubel looked at him, "In Duel Monsters so would that be the zombie fusion monster Great Mammoth of Goldfine with 2200 attack and 1800 defense", Jaden looked at her, "A fused duel spirit? Don't they need someone to summon them and then so have must that person fuse them?" Yubel looked at him, "Most of the time yes, but sometimes they manage to combine on their own and if that happens then they will remain in that form forever, unlike when if person who summon them fuses them since when they return to the spirit world so do they return to their original form, also like you know Jaden, fused spirits sometimes have a bit more power than non fused spirits, not always true since there are a lot of overpowered spirits out there, but in this case most of your beasts would have a bit of trouble here".

Jaden looked at the zombie creature and his eyes turned golden, "Then I guess I will have to do a little fusing on my own", Jaden grabbed three of his cards, "Spirits of Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman, merge together to form the monster known as Elemental Hero Thunder Giant", Sparkman and Clayman appeared and then became beams of light that flew up into the sky, then a moment later so did a lightning strike hit the ground and then it disappeared so stood Thunder Giant there, Great Mammoth of Goldfine prepared himself and Jaden saw that he was slightly transparent, which meant that he hadn't fully crossed over yet and needed life force from living beings to fully cross over, but he could still cause a lot of damage in this form so he had to stop him.

"Now Thunder Giant attack him with Voltic Thunder", Thunder Giant unleashed a stream of electricity towards Great Mammoth of Goldfine but the golden skeleton mammoth were faster than Jaden thought and managed to dodge the blast, he then rushed towards Thunder Giant and tackled him, sending the hero fall on his back and Jaden help his chest in pain, Thunder Giant tried to get up but Great Mammoth of Goldfine stomped on him and pressed him to the ground, Jaden groaned in pain, "Thunder Giant, Voltic Thunder", Thunder Giant prepared his attack but just as he unleashed it so did the zombie creature jumped out of the way and Thunder Giant got back up on his legs.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Man, for a pile of golden bones so is that thing really fast, I guess in order to beat it, I will have to summon someone whose faster than it", Jaden once again grabbed three cards from his deck, "Now spirits of Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian, merge to form the monster known as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", Avian and Burstinatrix got covered by flames came out of Burstinatrix and out of the flames came Elemental Flame Wingman, Wingman understood what he had to do and in high speed flew towards Great Mammoth of Goldfine. The golden skeleton mammoth tried to attack Flame Wingman but he vanished and appeared behind him, the mouth of his dragon arm opened up and he unleashed his Infernal Rage and hit the zombie creature in its back making it take a few stumbling steps, during this time so had Thunder Giant once again prepared his Voltic Thunder and fired it at Great Mammoth of Goldfine and this time so couldn't he avoid if and a got hit, the zombie creature then stood there as smoke began to come out from all over its body.

Jaden looked at Flame Wingman, "Alright time to finish him off, Flame Wingman attack him with Skydive Scorcher", Flame Wingman vanished in high speed and appeared high up in the air and then his entire body got covered in flames and he dove down towards Great Mammoth of Goldfine and a explosion appeared that destroyed the zombie creature, Jaden then quickly called both of his fusion monsters back since he knew that he needed to get out of there before anyone appeared since that must have attracted some attention.

AN HOUR LATER,

Jaden were sitting in his dorm room together with Syrus and Chumley and they were talking about the explosion they had heard and the crater that had been found in the forest, "What do you two think happened out there? Jaden you were in the forest earlier, did you see anything strange in there?" Jaden shook his head, "I'm afraid I didn't Sy, sorry". That was of course a lie, Jaden knew what had happened alright since the explosion and crater had been created in his battle against the Zombie fusion monster Great Mammoth of Goldfine but he couldn't tell Syrus that so he played dumb, as he heard Syrus and Chumley discuss what could have happened in the forest so did he wonder what attracted these spirits to the island, he remembered that Yubel had mentioned something about sensing powerful presences on the island ever since they arrived here on the island and the fact that his own powers also attracted them, he sighed for himself, realizing he would have to be prepared to face duel spirits at any time.

Yubel appeared next to him, "I'm afraid you're right about that, we're were lucky that it took one week for the next one to show up, if our luck continues then they won't show up too often but we still have to be ready at all times, but remember that not all of them are evil and some that appear might be lost spirits that needs help", Jaden nodded slightly so that she would know he had understood while making sure Syrus and Chumley didn't see it, he sighed, hoping that another duel spirit wouldn't show up for a while.

**So Jaden helped Mindy and Jasmine to get away from a womanizer and then had to fight the fused duel spirit Great Mammoth of Goldfine and this time the battle attracted some attention, can Jaden continue to keep his powers a secret and what are those powerful presences that Yubel spoke of? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	6. The shadow duelist and a shadow game

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did Jaden find out that Chumley's dream is to become a card designer and gave his support for his friend's dream, and then he went to save Jasmine and Mindy from a playboy who was going to use them to get Alexis to do sleep with him since he couldn't charm her, and not long after that so did another duel spirit, Great Mammoth of Goldfine, show up and Jaden tried to defeat him with Thunder Giant to defeat him but in the end had to summon Flame Wingman to create a chance since Thunder Giant was too slow, now what will our hero face next on the island?**

Chapter 6- The shadow duelist and a shadow game

It had now gone a little more than a month since Jaden's battle against Great Mammoth of Goldfine, after the crater created from the battle with the duel spirit so were the teachers on high alert, worried that whatever did it would show up again but they had finally relaxed, thinking that whatever crater either was gone or wouldn't show up again for a while.

Currently so were Jaden, Syrus and Chumley sitting in the Slifer dorm meal hall with a deck made of monsters from level 1 all the way to level 12, they were telling scary stories for each other and the person that were about to tell would draw a card and the level of the monster would determine how scary the story had to be, currently it was Syrus's turn and he had drawn a level 4 monster.

"So as I was walking down the path through the forest underneath the full moon, I arrived at a cavern that seemed abandoned", Syrus said in a creepy voice, Jaden looked at him with interest, "Really? What happened next?" Chumley nodded, he had gone before Syrus and told them a story about a dream he had had where he was chased by man with a chainsaw when he drew a level 7 monster, he chose that one since he had woken up before the man could get his hands on him.

Syrus cleared his throat, "At the very end of the cavern I find a very mysterious lake, I walk towards it and looks into it, at first I only see my own reflection but a moment later I see a very rare and powerful card at the bottom of the lake, of course I reach out to get it, but in the next moment an arm appear out of the lake, grabs me and pulls me under", Syrus began flailing with his arms with a look of horror on his face, "AAAH! NOT THE WATER! NOT THE WAAATER!" Jaden looked at him with an amused look on his face, "Water, really Sy?" Syrus looked at him, "Dirty swamp water then?" Syrus sighed when he saw that Jaden didn't change the expression on his face, "Yeah you're right, only someone wimpier than me would be scared by that story".

Jaden suddenly turned an eye to Chumley only to find him in the corner of the room, trembling in horror from Syrus story, Jaden managed to keep himself from laughing and put his hand on the deck, "Well it was a decent story for a level 4 monster, but for me, I hope I get a really high level monster", Jaden drew his card and saw it was the his own level 6 Des Volstgalpth, he sighed, "Well I was hoping for something higher, well I think I have the perfect story in mind for this one, you see, it's about a dream I have had, you see what happened in it was…"

FLASHBACK ABOUT THE DREAM,

Jaden were looking around himself and saw that he were in some kind of dark space, he then noticed that his arms were covered in metal, he looked down and saw that his body were covered by a night black armor, "Okay, why the heck am I wearing a black armor and where am I?" Jaden then suddenly sensed a very dark and twisted presence, he looked forward and saw a man covered by shadows standing in front of him, "Who are you and why am I here?"

The man just looked at Jaden who sensed a great hatred coming from the man that were aimed towards him, the man finally spoke, "So you have finally returned, it has gone a few millennia's since we last met". Jaden looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about man?" The man chuckled, "Don't worry you will eventually find out who you really are, and when that happens it will only be a matter of time before we meet again, and this time you will not take me down, I will be the one to kill you".

Jaden then saw dark energy got sucked into the man and his body began to transform, he then gasped as he saw how the man transformed into a huge black dragon with dark red eyes, every part of his brain told him to run since this thing were pure evil, and all of that evil and twisted thoughts of the dragon were aimed at him, but as he were about to run so did he notice that he couldn't move his feet, he noticed that his feet were trapped by dark energy, he looked up and saw the dragon coming towards him, "We will face each other then the time is right, wielder of the Gentle Darkness", the dragon then opened its jaws as it were about to eat him and…

END OF FLASHBACK,

"…And that's where I wake up, cold sweaty and scared half to death by that dream", Jaden looked at his two friends and saw then hugging onto each other as they trembled, "Uh… Are you guys okay?" Syrus looked at him with wide eyes, "Yeah sure, we're okay, except I was just about to pee in my pants when you told us about that dream, it sounded really scary, especially in the end", Chumley nodded his head in agreement.

Jaden sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well I chose it since nothing really bad happened in the dream, also there is one thing that makes it really freaky", Syrus and Chumley looked at him wondering, "This dream, I have had it more than once, but I have only had it once a year and always on the same day, it never fails, and it have been like that since I was 8 years old", Syrus and Chumley looked at him in shock before Syrus said, "So you're saying that you have seen that dream every year for the past 8 years and always on the same day? Now that's creepy".

Jaden nodded and sighed, "And something else that confuses me, even though I don't understand what he means with that we haven't met each other since a few millennia's ago, I get the feeling I have actually met him before, I know it sounds crazy, but I just have that feeling". As Jaden talked with Syrus and Chumley so failed he to notice that Yubel looked at him with a troubled look, he had told her about these dreams that started a while after Jaden got his powers, she knew very well who that man that turned into a dragon was, but it wasn't the time to tell Jaden yet.

Jaden sighed, "Well let's forget about that dream now and let's continue, I think it was your turn now Chum, so draw a card and let's see what kind of scary story you will have to tell us", Chumley nodded and were about to draw the next card when they heard a creepy laughter that caused Syrus to fall off his chair, made Chumley end up in the corner of the room again trembling and even made Jaden jump a little, Jaden turned around and saw professor Banner stand behind him with his cat Pharaoh in his arms, "I also want to join in on the fright fest", Jaden gave his professor a smile, "Hi professor Banner, we didn't hear you come in, some of us are kind of on the edge of our seats", Syrus picked himself up from the floor, "I thinking meant that some of us WERE on the edge of our seats but not anymore".

Syrus picked up his chair and sat down again, "Well then professor, if you want to join us then just draw a card, the higher the level the scarier your story have to be", Banner released one of his hands from Pharaoh, "Oh well that sure sounds easy enough to understand, now let us see what we got here", Banner took the card on the top of the deck and turned it over, it was the level 12 Five headed Dragon, Jaden gasped, "That's a level 12 monster", Syrus chuckled nervously, "W-well, what k-kind of story can you tell us professor?" Banner laughed like before, "Well let me tell you the story about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island". Jaden suddenly got really interested when he heard that, "An abandoned dorm? Please tell us about that professor Banner", Banner gave them a creepy smile and used a creepy voice in order to make it sound scarier, "Well at one time there were a special dorm built at the edge of the forest that was built in order to study the darker aspect of dueling, but it was shut down when several students suddenly and mysteriously disappeared".

Syrus and Chumley got a scared look on their faces while Jaden listened carefully, students had disappeared at that dorm? If so it might be some clues about Atticus there, "Nobody has any idea what could have happen to the students?" Banner shook his head, "No it's a complete mystery, but some people say it had something to do with shadow games", Jaden's eyes narrowed, so the power of the shadows he had felt might have been coming from the abandoned dorm huh?

Chumley began to walk back from the corner of the room to the table, "W-what do you mean by shadow games?" Banner looked at Chumley to answer but Jaden were faster, "Shadow games are duels that were played with real monsters with the help of very dark magic Chum, and people who lost a shadow game could either lose their soul to the shadow realm or just lose their life instead". Jaden saw how the others looked at him shocked, "Hey I have heard stories about this, doesn't mean I believe in them", Banner chuckled, "Yes that's true, but it's just like you said, also the ones who did play a shadow games needed to use the power of seven mystical items", Jaden looked at him, "You're talking about the Millennium Items right? Like I said I have heard the stories but don't believe them". Of course Jaden knew about that the Millennium Items really existed, or to be exact, HAD existed, Yubel had told him about them, and the fact that they had been sealed away deep inside of the earth for about a decade ago.

Banner laughed, "Well most people do say that those stories are just fantasies, but I believe that most stories must have some level of truth behind them, why else would people from ancient times have written them down?"

Pharaoh then suddenly meowed, Banner got up from the chair he had been sitting on as he told them about the abandoned dorm, "Well I guess that's my cue to return to my room, don't be up too late boys", the three boys said goodnight to Banner, Syrus then looked at Jaden, "You know I found a suspicious building in the forest, it might be the abandoned dorm", Jaden looked at him with a serious look on his face, "Well why don't you take us there tomorrow night?" Syrus and Chumley looked at him in shocked.

OUTSIDE OF THE DORM,

Crowler had been stalking the Slifer dorm for a while now, hoping to get an opportunity to get Jaden into trouble, and when he heard Banner's story and what Jaden had just said so did he chuckle, "This is the opportunity I have been waiting for, I think it's time for the shadow games to make a comeback, Millennium Items and all", Crowler chuckled evilly for himself as he walked away from the Slifer dorm, ignoring the rest of the Slifer boys conversation.

BACK TO JADEN, SYRUS AND CHUMLEY,

Syrus and Chumley had been trying to talk Jaden out of the idea of seeing the abandoned dorm, but he wouldn't listen, Syrus looked at him, "Why do you insist to go Jay?" Jaden looked at him, "Come on Sy you should know why, remember that talk I had with Alexis after my first duel with Chazz got interrupted?" Syrus's eyes widened as he realized what Jaden meant, "You mean her brother?" Chumley looked at them confused, "What do you guys mean?"

Jaden looked at him, "Alexis has an older brother named Atticus, he disappeared one year ago and I suspect it was at the abandoned dorm, Alexis has been trying to figure out what happened to him, and so has I since I met him 2 years ago and we became friends, so I want to find him as well". Chumley's eyes widened before he made a small smile, "I see, I don't really like this idea, but I guess we can go and see if we can find anything about him". Syrus nodded and agreed, Jaden smiled at them and thanked them.

AT THE SAME TIME IN DOMINO CITY,

A duelist was backing away in panic as his life points dropped to zero, "Please, you won, you can take anything you want please just let me go", his opponent, a man dressed in black and a mask over his eyes with a duel vest held up a upside down pyramid with an eye symbol on in a rope, "What I want is your soul, now feel the power of my Millennium Item". The man screamed as the Millennium Item lighted up, and the man screamed before he collapsed, the man in black then heard his phone ring, he picked it up and answered, "Hello, Duel Academy, tomorrow night? I will be there", he put his phone away and left his opponent lying there on the ground, to prepare for tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY AT DUEL ACADEMY,

Jaden was sitting next to Syrus and Chumley who both had fallen asleep, Jaden himself felt himself starting to dose off, he had a hard time sleeping last night, thinking about the abandoned dorm and the possibility of maybe finding clues about what happened to Atticus tomorrow, he eventually couldn't resist the tiredness and fell asleep.

But what he didn't know was that Dr Crowler were currently standing at the door to the classroom and watching him, "look at that worthless slacker, sleeping through yet another class, but you will have soon have a lesson you won't forget soon, a lesson in the shadow games". He walked away laughing evilly.

LATER THAT DAY,

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley was walking out of the classroom, Jaden then noticed that Alexis were looking out through a window with a troubled look on his face, he told the guys to wait for him for a moment and walked up to her, "Hey Alexis, you okay?"

Alexis looked at him shocked and then gave him a sad smile, Hey Jaden, "I was just thinking about Atti, I miss him really much, no matter how annoying he could be sometimes so were he my precious brother, who always looked out for me even though he didn't need to, so I miss him greatly". Jaden smiled and looked out through the window and saw the ocean, "I might not have known him for as long as you have, nowhere close even, but he became a good friend of mine during the short time I knew him, so I miss him too, and will help you look for clues about his disappearance".

Alexis smiled and thanked Jaden, he nodded and said good bye to her and walked towards Chumley and Syrus while he mumbled, "I don't know if Alexis knows about the abandoned dorm, but if not I don't want her to do something foolish, if I'm right and that's where the shadow magic I have been sensing is coming from, then it will be dangerous if she tries to check it out alone, Sy and Chum will be safe as long as they stay close to me all the time so it will be fine to bring them", Jaden then reached the other two boys and they walked towards their next class.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Crowler was standing at the docks waiting, he then heard someone, he turned around, "So you're the one people call the shadow duelist", the man who stood in front of him were the man dressed in black with a mask for the top half of his face, "My opponents call me many things, but most of it is hard to understand through their screams of terror and agony, my clients however may call me Titan but enough small talk now then, what's the job?" Crowler got a bitter expression on his face, "I want you to take care of a student which is nothing but a troublemaker, I want you to frighten him so badly that he will leave the island and never come back again, he will be at an abandoned dorm at the end of the island at the end of that forest over there tonight, are you up to the challenge?" Mist began to surround them on the docks and Titan simply said, "Of course, I never back down from a challenge no matter how tough it may be".

Crowler tried to see how good Titan were and tried to use the mist to sneak up on him but every time he tried so did he end up face to face with Titan, "Oh my, you are good", Titan slightly moved backwards in the mist, "I'm very good, and I prove it by not only scaring this student of yours, but by also banishing him to the shadow realm".

Crowler looked after him as he soon disappeared from view before a smirk appeared on his face, "Oh well if you insist, as long as you get rid of that slacker so am I fine with whatever methods you chose to use", Crowler walked away as he laughed, believing he would finally get rid of Jaden once and for all.

AN HOUR LATER,

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were walking through the forest to where Syrus had seen the abandoned dorm, Jaden could tell that the other two boys were quite nervous, Jaden kept on telling them that it would be fine, he then began to see a building and realized that they must be close and quickened his steps.

They soon after arrived at the abandoned dorm, Jaden noticed how Syrus and Chumley trembled a little behind him, as he looked around himself he saw a rose on the ground in front of the fence around the abandoned dorm, Jaden went down to check it only to find that it was a fresh rose, meaning someone had put it there recently, they then heard a twig break and both Syrus and Chumley almost jumped out of their skins and Jaden quickly turned around with the flashlight only to see Alexis standing in front of him with a flashlight in her hand as well, "Oh hi Lex".

Syrus looked at her shocked once he calmed down, "Alexis? What are you doing here?" Alexis walked over to them with a serious look on her face, "That's funny I was about to ask you three that very same question". Jaden looked at the dorm, "We heard about the abandoned dorm and came to check it out", Alexis gave him a serious look, "Come on Jaden, this place is abandoned for a reason, haven't you heard about the students that disappeared here?"

Jaden looked at her with a serious look on his face as well, "Of course I have heard about it, that's why I'm here", Alexis looked at him confused, he pointed his flashlight at the rose, "You're the one who put that rose there right? So I guess my suspicion was right, this is where Atticus disappeared". Alexis sighed, "If you already knew that then why come here? People searched for a long time but couldn't find a clue to what happened to the students, also you will get into trouble if you go in there and someone finds out or worse, you might disappear as well", Syrus and Chumley looked really scared but Jaden had a smirk on his face, "I have a feeling I will be okay, besides I came all this way so I might as well go in and see if I can find even the slightest clue that might tell us what happened to your brother, of course guys you don't have to come with me if you don't want to", he looked at Syrus and Chumley, but they shook their heads and said that they couldn't just let him go in there by himself, Jaden smiled and thanked them.

Alexis could only watched in worry when they walked into the abandoned dorm, _I really hope you know what you're doing Jaden and good luck, I hope you find a clue about Atti, She thought as she turned around to walk back to the girls dorm._ But at that moment so did she see a man standing in front of her, the man were Titan, "Well well what do we have here? Fine bait for my trap", that was the last thing Alexis heard and saw before everything went black for her.

AT THAT MOMENT INSIDE OF THE ABANDONED DORM,

The three Slifer boys were currently walking down through the corridors of the abandoned dorm looking around, they came into a big room with furniture, Syrus trembled, "This place sure is creepy", Chumley nodded but Jaden chuckled, "Are you kidding? This place is great, you knew with a little bit of paint and some other stuff, so could we totally move in here". The other two boys looked at him and asked if he was nuts, but Jaden had already gotten quiet and serious and looked around on the walls, on them so could he pictures of the seven Millennium Items, but as he heard his friends ask if they had anything to do with the shadow games so decided he to play a little dumb, "Hey you guys, I'm not sure, but I think these are supposed to be the Millennium Items, I mean there are seven of them here in the picture and according to professor Banner and the stories I've heard there was supposed to be seven Millennium Items in total".

Jaden then looked around and gasped when he saw a photo frame, he walked over to it and lifted it up, Syrus came up to him and saw that it were a picture of a brown hair teenage boy who looked like he could be their age or a little older, "I guess this is Atticus, right Jay?" Jaden nodded, he looked around himself and thought, _What happened here? Where are Atticus and all of the other students?_

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ALEXIS,

Alexis was waking up and found herself tied up inside of a coffin, she looked around and saw Titan standing there, "Hey who are you and what are you doing this for?" Titan got a smirk on his face and laughed evilly, "I'm the shadow duelist, and I'm here to take care of the brown haired boy with red jacket", Alexis's eyes widened before she got angry, "Don't you dare to do anything to Jaden". Titan laughed and lifted his Millennium Item, "Time to trap you in the shadow realm now", the item began to glow and Alexis screamed, Titan chuckled, "I have already placed out the bait that will lead the boy to me, and when he arrives he will experience a terror he has never faced before", he laughed.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden and the guys were running through the abandoned dorm, they had heard Alexis's scream and soon arrived in another room where they had heard the scream coming from, Jaden then saw a Duel Monsters card on the ground, he bent down and picked it up, "Hey guys, I just found Etoile Cyber, that's one of Alexis's cards, and I think I just found where she must have went", Jaden aimed his flashlight at a tunnel in the room, they began to run through it, trying to find Alexis.

They soon arrived at the end of the tunnel and saw some kind of chamber, Jaden then immediately felt something bad about the place, he felt Yubel appear next to her and asked mentally, _"Yubel, are you also feel that?"_ Yubel nodded her head, "Yes, I feel that the power of the shadows exists here, but from what I call so is the power not active right now, meaning there is no immediate danger right now, but who knows when the power will get active again".

Jaden then noticed Titan standing next to the coffin that Alexis where in, "Alexis! Hey who are you and what are you doing to Alexis?" Titan chuckled, "I'm Titan the shadow duelist, and I'm here to challenge you to a shadow game", Jaden's eyes narrowed when he heard that and then changed into a golden color before they turned back to their normal brown color. He had tried to sense any trace of the dark magic coming from Titan, but couldn't feel anything, he looked at Yubel but she shook her head, Jaden looked at Titan with a determined look, if even Yubel couldn't feel anything then this guy was just a big fake, so he would be able to take care of him without have to worry about fighting in a shadow game, but he decided to play along for a bit.

"Yeah right look man, shadow games are not real, everyone knows that, there is always some kind of trick", he saw Titan lift up his Millennium Item, "Say that to my Millennium Item, the Millennium Pendant ", Jaden felt like slapping his head, not only did Jaden know that the item were fake since all seven of them were sealed a decade ago, this guy didn't even have the facts right, his fake item would be called the Millennium Puzzle, not the Millennium Pendant, but Jaden decided against telling him that and decided to continue playing along to see what kind of tricks this guy would try and pull.

Titan got a smirk on his face, "I used this Pendant to trap that girl's soul in the shadows and the only way to get her back is to accept my challenge and win the shadow game", however Titan got a little uneasy when he saw Jaden having a smirk on his face too with a calm and determined look on his face, _What's going on here? The feeling I'm getting from this kid is different from all my other opponents, he's not like the others, they would be trembling in fear right now, but he seems so calm, oh well I will soon show him a thing or two, Titan thought as he saw Jaden take the Duel Disk Chumley where handing him._

Jaden put on the Duel Disk and put his deck into it, "Alright Titan, the sooner we start this, the sooner I can win back Alexis, so I have only one thing to say, get your game on". The two duelists took and drew their first five cards, Titan held out his hand in front of the Duel West, "I will start, I draw", the top card of the deck flew out of the deck holder and into his hand, he looked at the card and got a smirk on his face, "I now summoned Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode", Infernalqueen Archfiend appeared on the field, Atk: 900, Titan chuckled, "And now her special ability activates, you see, as long as she's on the field every Archfiend monsters I play will gain 1000 additional attack points, including herself", Infernalqueen Archfiend got covered in a dark aura, Atk: 900-1900.

Jaden's smirk got bigger, "I already knew about her ability, and I also know that in order to keep those Archfiend monsters on the field you are forced to pay life points or they are destroyed", But Jaden got shocked when he saw Titan laugh, "Actually I don't have to do that, not with this, the field spell, Pandemonium", Titan threw the card into the field spell slot, a blinding light appeared as the field spell activated, once it was done the chamber had turned red, bone like structures had appeared and also fiendish statues as well.

Jaden looked around confused, Titan laughed, "With this field spell in play, I no longer have to pay life points in order to keep my Archfiends on the field, and if you would destroy one of them outside of a battle then I can add another Archfiend from my deck to my hand". Jaden gritted his teeth, knowing that now that Titan no longer had to pay life points in order to keep his Archfiends it would become a little bit more difficult to win, but he was still planning on taking him down, "My turn, I draw", Jaden drew his card and looked at all his cards, he knew that Infernalqueen Archfiend's ability to give all Archfiends 1000 additional attack points could be troublesome, so he knew he had to take her out fast.

"I play my Pot of Greed, now I can draw two more cards", Jaden drew his cards and looked at them and smiled, he put one on his hand and took two others from it, "I use Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix in order to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", Flame Wingman appeared on the field, Atk: 2100, "And now I attack your Infernalqueen with Flame Wingman's Infernal Rage", Flame Wingman opened his dragon arm's mouth and unleashed a stream of flames and it destroyed Infernalqueen Archfiend, "Now my Flame Wingman's special ability activates, so now you will take damage equal to Infernalqueen's attack points, so prepare for 2100 points of damage".

The flames then flew towards Titan and hit him, Titan LP: 4000-1900, then Jaden noticed how pieces of Titan's body began to disappear, Syrus and Chumley began to panic, Syrus took and asked, "W-wh-what is happening to your body?" Titan looked at them, "With my Millennium Item's power, whenever we lose life points, we will lose pieces of ourselves to the shadows".

Titan were satisfied when he saw that Syrus and Chumley looked completely horrified but got shocked when he saw that Jaden didn't look worried at all, to be exact Jaden hadn't even changed the look on his face when he saw parts of Titan's body disappearing, _what is with this kid? All other people I have meet would be terrified when they saw that happening but he didn't even blink when he saw parts of me disappear, he thought as he looked at Jaden._

Jaden looked at Titan, he had to admit that whatever trick Titan were using it was good, if he didn't already this was a bluff he would have believed that it was real, he took and grabbed three cards in his hand, "I now place three cards face down and then end my turn", three cards appeared in front of Jaden as he ended his turn.

Titan held his hand out in front of his deck and it flew into his hand and he looked at it, "I now play Pot of Greed and as you know it lets me draw two more cards", Two more cards flew into his hand, "I now play Monster Reborn to bring back my Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode", Infernalqueen Archfiend returned to the field, Atk: 900-1900, Titan then picked another card from his hand, "And now since I have another Archfiend monster on the field I can now summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode and thanks to Infernalqueen's ability his attack points increases by 1000", Terrorking Archfiend appeared on the field, Atk:2000-3000.

Jaden were not exactly happy to see a monster with 3000 attack points, he just hoped his face down cards would be able to help him, Titan then took another card from his hand, "I now play the spell card Shrink which lets me cut the attack points of one monster on the field in half and I chose Flame Wingman", Jaden looked on worried as Flame Wingman went down on a knee as he got weakened, Atk: 2100-1050, Titan then pointed at Flame Wingman, "Now Terrorking Archfiend attack Flame Wingman", Terrorking Archfiend's chest opened up and a swarm came out of it and flew towards Flame Wingman, but Jaden wasn't going to allow it, "Not so fast, I play Mirror Gate, now our monsters will switch sides, Terrorking will be joining my team and Flame Wingman will be joining yours".

But to Jaden's shock so did Titan chuckle, "Actually, that might not happen, that's up to fate, just watch", as he said that so appeared six small orbs which each had a number between 1-6, "Our monsters fates will be decided by destiny, a number will be decided by random, and if it is either 2 or 5 then your trap's effect is negated and then destroyed, so let's see who destiny favors shall we?" The orb with number 1 suddenly got covered by fire, the fire then went to the orb with number 2 and then the orb with number 3 and so on, Jaden knew that the odds were in his favor, after all there were four in six chances that his trap would not be negated, so all he could do was hope for the best, he waited and saw how the fire began to slow down and then it stopped on… number 2, "No way".

Jaden could only watch as his trap got destroyed, he then pressed another button on his Duel Disk, "Alright, in that case I activate my Mirror Force trap card, when you declare an attack this card destroys all monsters you have in attack mode and since it doesn't target a specific monster so won't it activate that roulette ability again, so say good bye to both of your monsters". A barrier formed in front of Flame Wingman and as soon Terrorking Archfiend's attack hit it the attack was reflected back towards him and Infernalqueen Archfiend and both got destroyed.

However Titan just took and showed a card, "I discard my Desrook Archfiend from my hand to the graveyard in order to revive my Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode", Terrorking Archfiend took and reappeared on the field, Atk: 2000, "And next I play the spell card Quick Summon, now even though it's the battle phase so can I summon another monster, so I summon another Infernal Queen Archfiend in attack mode", the second Infernalqueen Archfiend appeared on the field and just like before her attack points went up to 1900 and Terrorking Archfiend's attack once again went up to 3000.

"Now Terrorking time to pick up where you left off, Locust Storm Barrage, destroy Flame Wingman", Terrorking Archfiend once again attacked and this time so were Flame Wingman destroyed by the attack, Jaden LP: 4000-2050. Syrus and Chumley called out in worry as they saw most of Jaden's chest area along with a piece of his left arm disappear, Titan had a smirk on his face until he saw that Jaden hadn't even blinked as parts of his body disappeared, Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Hero Signal, with this when one of my monsters are destroyed I can summon a level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my deck, so I call Elemental Hero Clayman to the field in defense mode", Clayman appeared on the field on a knee with his arms crossed in front of him, Def: 2000.

Titan growled since he knew that Infernalqueen Archfiend couldn't defeat Clayman since his defense were too high and so he ended his turn, he then noticed how Jaden looked at him with a wondering look on his face, "Why didn't you summon your second Infernalqueen before you attacked? Were you worried about my three face down cards or something?" Titan couldn't believe it, why was this boy worrying about this instead of his body disappearing, sure it was only hypnosis to make him think it disappeared, but still the boy should be in a state of panic by now, like his friends who were just as surprise as he was over how calm Jaden were.

Jaden looked at his hand, currently he had only one card in his hand and it was the dragon Des Volstgalpth, he knew he needed more than just him, he took and drew his next card, he looked at it and saw that it could maybe help him a little, "I now play Graceful Charity, this lets me draw three cards and then I have to discard two from my hand", Jaden drew three more cards, he looked at them, he then took and placed two of them in the graveyard before he took and showed the third one, "I now play the spell card Silent Doom, it lets me bring back one monster from the graveyard, and so bring back the Dark Catapulter I just discarded to the graveyard", Dark Catapulter appeared on a knee with his arms crossed in front of him, Def: 1500.

Jaden then grabbed the last card in his hand, "I also sacrifice my Clayman in order to summon my Des Volstgalpth in attack mode", Des Volstgalpth appeared on the field, Atk: 2200, "You know I never liked your first Infernalqueen and I dislike your second one just as much so it's time for her to disappear, now Des Volstgalpth attack Infernalqueen Archfiend", Des Volstgalpth took and destroyed Infernalqueen Archfiend, Titan LP: 1900-1600, "Oh yeah I forgot to mention my dragon's special ability, whenever he destroys one opposing monster in battle the opponent loses 500 life points", Titan LP: 1600-1100, Jaden watched as more of Titan's body disappeared, "I end my turn, now give me your best shot".

Titan growled and drew his next card, "If you knew what my best was then you wouldn't be asking for it", Jaden saw how Terrorking Archfiend disappeared, "I now sacrifice my Terrorking in order to summon my Skull Archfiend of Lightning", On the field appeared Skull Archfiend of Lightning, Atk: 2500, "You wanted my best? Well here it comes, Skull Archfiend attack Des Volstgalpth with Blast Stream of Fury". Skull Archfiend of Lightning took and attacked Des Volstgalpth with a stream of lightning and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 2050-1750.

Jaden then noticed how his midsection had disappeared, Jaden just looked at Titan, "It's my turn now, I draw", Jaden looked at his card and gritted his teeth a little, the card he drew was Hero's Backup, which couldn't help him right now, if he had a monster with at least 1000 attack points less than the opponent so can he remove one Elemental Hero and his monster gains that Elemental Hero's attack points until the end of the turn, however because of Silent Doom so wouldn't Dark Catapulter be able to attack so it would be useless right now, but he still could use Dark Catapulter right now, "First I activate my Dark Catapulter's special ability, you see during my standby phase he will gain one counter for every turn he has been in defense mode, then I can remove cards from my graveyard for every counter on him, then for every card I remove so can he destroy one spell or trap card on the field, so now I remove my Burstinatrix in order to destroy your Pandemonium card, Dark Catapulter unleash your Storm Shower Blast", Dark Catapulter went down on all four and fired a blast towards Titan and hit the slot for field spells, and it opened and sent the Pandemonium card to the graveyard, returning the chamber to its normal looks, Titan held up his Millennium Item, "Well you might have destroyed my field spell but you haven't destroyed my Millennium Pendant", Jaden sighed, "Time to end this stupid act", Jaden took out his Burstinatrix card and chuck it towards the glowing Millennium Item hard enough to make the card get stuck in it, Titan gasped when he saw that and Syrus and Chumley got both excited when they saw that their bodies were restored, "Jaden, Your body is restored again", Jaden looked at Syrus, "That's because it was never disappearing, this guy has been a big fake from the beginning, he probably used hypnosis on us to make it look like either him or me were going to lose our soul and body whoever lost this match, that item is a fake since a real one wouldn't break so easily and also the one he's holding is called the Millennium Puzzle, not Pendant, I thought he had done enough research to at least know the name of the item he was pretending to have".

Titan took a step backwards as Jaden walked towards him, "Now free Alexis from your hypnosis and give her back to us and then give yourself up Mr shadow duelist for hire, the police has been looking for you quite a while now", Titan growled at him, "Well I won't let you catch me that easily, it's time to make my exit", Titan took and threw down a smoke bomb to cover himself in order to escape, but Jaden's eyes turned golden and saw where Titan were going and began to run after him.

But at that moment so did he notice that the eyes of the statues around them began to glow and how the chamber began to tremble a little, Titan stopped and looked behind him shocked, as the smoke disappeared Jaden got worried as he could see the Millennium symbol on the floor, then out of it came dark energy that began to surround him and Titan until both of them were trapped inside of a sphere of dark energy.

Syrus looked at Chumley worried, "What's going on here Chum? I thought Jaden said that Titan was just a fake so how did this happen and where are they?" Chumley looked at him just as worried as Syrus were, "I have no idea Syrus, all we can do now is hope that Jaden will be okay", the two Slifer boys looked at the sphere of dark energy worried about their friend.

INSIDE THE SPHERE OF DARK ENERGY,

Jaden looked around himself and gritted his teeth, _great, just as I was about to stop Titan from escaping, the power of the shadows inside of the abandoned dorm just had to reawaken, now we're trapped in a real shadow game, Jaden thought as he looked at the shocked Titan._

Titan looked at Jaden shocked, "What's going on here? Where are we?" Jaden glared at him, "Us dueling at the abandoned dorm in your fake shadow game somehow triggered a real one, now the shadows wants to consume both of us, and even with extreme luck so will only one of us be able to escape from here". At that moment so noticed they that small black blob like creature coming towards them, a lot of them attacked Titan, "Help they are attacking, Jaden help me", he then got quiet as the blobs entered his body through his mouth, Jaden were a little grossed out by that, but then he noticed how a lot of those blob creatures closing in on him as well, but at that moment so did his deck glow and beside him appeared both Yubel and Winged Kuriboh, they got between Jaden and the blobs and they withdrew, Jaden smiled at them and thanked them, he then looked at Yubel, "Hey Yubel, what are these things?" Yubel looked at him, "These are shadow fiends, and they are going to take the loser of the duel".

Jaden looked at Titan and saw that his eyes were glowing now, "Jaden Yuki, the shadows hungers for a soul, only one of us will leave here alive", Jaden growled since this was a true shadow game now, he looked at his Hero's Backup, "I now place a card face down and end my turn", a card appeared in front of Jaden as he ended his turn.

Titan drew his card, "Hold on Titan, don't forget that without your Pandemonium card you lose 500 life points for having Skull Archfiend on the field", Titan LP: 1100-600, "That doesn't matter, I now summon Desrook Archfiend in attack mode", Desrook Archfiend appeared on the field, Atk: 1100, "Next I attack your Dark Catapulter with my Skull Archfiend of Lightning, Blast Stream of Fury", Skull Archfiend of Lightning fired a stream of lightning towards Dark Catapulter and destroyed, "Next I attack you directly with Desrook Archfiend", Desrook Archfiend took and attacked Jaden, Jaden LP: 1750-650, "Next I activate the spell card Mystik Wok from my hand, by Sacrificing one monster on my field I gain life equal to either its attack or defense, I sacrifice Desrook Archfiend and chose to gain life point equal to his defense, meaning I gain 1800 life points and then I end my turn", Titan LP: 600-2400.

Jaden growled a little, he had no monsters on his field, one face down that were useless unless he had a monster with 1400 attack points or less and he also had no cards in his hand, it all depended on what he would draw next, he felt Yubel's eyes on him and looked at her, she smiled at him, "Believe in your deck Jaden, I know it will come through for you", Jaden looked Winged Kuriboh who nodded reassuring while squeaking, Jaden smiled at them, he knew they were right, all he needed to do was believe and the deck would answer his faith in it.

Jaden put his fingers on his deck, "This is it, I draw", Jaden looked at the card, "I now play Card of Demise, it makes me draw until I'm holding five cards in my hand, but during the standby phase on my fifth turn from now I have to discard my entire hand but it doesn't matter since I'm ending this now". Jaden took and drew his five cards, he looked at them and then picked one, "Since I discarded my Elemental Hero Necroshade when I play Graceful Charity so can I now activate his special ability from the graveyard, it allows me to summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrifice, so I now summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode", Bladedge appeared, Atk: 2600.

Jaden then took another card from his hand, "I also play The Warrior Returning Alive, I use it to bring back Elemental Hero Avian to my hand and then I play Polymerization in order to fuse Avian with Elemental Hero Bubbleman in order to fusion summon Elemental Hero Mariner", Elemental Hero Mariner appeared, Atk: 1400. Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate my trap card Hero's Backup, since I have a monster with at least 1000 less attack points than your monster I can remove one Elemental Hero from my graveyard in and until the end of this turn so does that monster gain that Elemental Hero's attack points added to his own, I remove Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in order to give my Mariner 2100 additional attack points for this turn". Elemental Hero Mariner, Atk: 1400-3500.

Titan took a step backwards, "This can't be", Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Now Mariner, attack Skull Archfiend of Lightning right now", Elemental Hero Mariner fired one of his anchors towards Skull Archfiend of Lightning and destroyed him, Titan LP: 2400-1400, "Now Bladedge, finish this once and for all", Elemental Hero Bladedge flew towards Titan and slashed him, Titan LP: 1400-0.

At the moment Titan's life points hit zero so did the shadow fiends begin to surround him again and drag him down into the ground, Jaden also noticed how the fiends coming towards him as well, but at that moment so did he notice a opening in the sphere of dark energy, he and his duel spirits hurried towards the exit to get out before it closed.

OUTSIDE OF THE SPHERE,

Jaden managed to jump out of the sphere just as it were about to implode, Jaden quickly grabbed the coffin Alexis were laying in, he held it along with Yubel who helped him while being invisible for the other two, the sphere soon disappeared, the boys called out to him while they came over to him, he smiled at them.

A LITTLE LATER,

Crowler walked down through the abandoned dorm while he chuckled. "Jaden must be badly beaten and terrified by now, come out shadow duelist, I want to hear every single detail, how much did he scream", Crowler then noticed something on the floor and picked it up, "But… this is the shadow duelist's Pandemonium card, he wouldn't have left it here unless he lost the duel, so Jaden Yuki ruined my plan again, but the good thing is I have a backup plan, one that WON'T fail".

AT THAT MOMENT WITH JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

Jaden and the other boys had managed to get Alexis out of the abandoned dorm and was now waiting for her to wake up in the forest, suddenly they saw how Alexis started to open her eyes, Jaden smiled at her, "Good that you're alright Alexis", Alexis looked around and asked what happened, "Well you got kidnapped by a guy called Titan who was the so called shadow duelist the police has been looking for, I accepted his challenge in order to save you and won but he got away", Jaden decided it would be better to not tell her about the real shadow game and the same with the other two since he had already made an excuse of it being a magic trick.

Alexis smiled at him and thanked him, Jaden then took out a card and the photo frame, "Here is Etoile Cyber and something else too", Alexis took her card and looked at the photo before she gasped, "It's Atticus", Jaden nodded, "I'm sorry that was the only clue I could find, but I think it's safe to say that we can still find him and help him no matter what happened to him", Alexis smiled again and nodded, they then noticed that the sun was starting to rise, the boys quickly said good bye to Alexis before they ran off towards the Slifer dorm, on the way there Jaden wondered what had happened to the students that went to the abandoned dorm and how to get them back.

**So Jaden fought against a duelist who created fake shadow games in an actual shadow game and might have found a clue to finding Atticus, but what is Crowler planning next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	7. Enter the Cyber Dragons and practice

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did Jaden go to the abandoned dorm at the end of the island in order to find clues about Atticus, there he had to battle the duelist Titan that created fake shadow games in order to save Alexis only for it to turn into a real shadow game but Jaden managed to win it and escape, now what will our hero face next?**

Chapter 7- Enter the Cyber Dragons and practice

Alexis walked down the docks early in the morning to be alone to think, only to see Zane Truesdale, she walked over to him, "Zane what are you doing here?" Zane only turned one of his eyes to her before looking out over the water again, "I just wanted to be alone", Alexis looked at her, "You know, I thought that after your brother came here you would be less of a loner, not become more of a loner", he continued to look out over the water as he said, "That's because with the way my brother plays he shouldn't be here". He then took and left, leaving Alexis there wondering what he meant by that.

LATER THAT MORNING AT THE SIFER DORM,

Professor Banner woke up to a loud sound outside of his room, he walked out, "Come on boys aren't you a little too old to play war? How about a nice quiet game of charade so that you won't wake up everyone else", but then Banner looked at the stairs and saw people in uniforms running up for it, "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad, they only appear whenever a student is serious trouble and they are going to Jaden's room".

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were peacefully sleeping, but then both Jaden and Chumley woke up to a loud knocking on the door, "Open up, open up this instant or we will knock down the door", Jaden got up, "Oh yeah, you and what army?"He then heard, "The Disciplinary Action Squad's army", Jaden's eyes widened at that and quickly ran over to the door and opened it, and saw the leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad in front of him, she looked at him, "You must be Jaden Yuki, and that boy in the middle bed must be Syrus Truesdale", Syrus who had just woken up sat up together with Chumley before he quickly got out of bed and walked over to them, "Both of you are under campus arrest", Jaden and Syrus looked at each other confused before Jaden asked, "Under campus arrest, but why? What have we done?" The leader looked at them with a glare, "You will find out during the interrogation", the boys once again looked at each other while Yubel appeared next to Jaden and looking at him troubled.

A LITTLE LATER,

Jaden and Syrus looked both shocked and a bit horrified and said at the said time, "Suspension?" They looked on the TV screens in the room where they were in and the leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad who was on one said, "That's what I suggest, you trespassed into the abandoned dorm which is forbidden territory for students, an anonymous letter from one of our faculty members confirmed it, you two must be punished so that it can set an example for all the students", at that moment so did Crowler who was on another monitor began to speak so they looked towards him, "But what example are we setting, that we are some cruel hard hearted tyrants? To give the boys a tiny bit of a chance I suggest me arrange something a little more sporting".

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "He was the one who left that letter, this must be some kind of plan to try and get you tossed out of the school once and for all while humiliating you at the same time", Jaden nodded slightly so only she would noticed before he asked, "Sporting, what do you mean by that Dr Crowler?" Jaden saw how Crowler looked at them with a smirk on his face, "Well Jaden, on the spot, I suggest you and Syrus compete in a tag duel, win and you walk free of charges, lose and you two will get expelled".

Yubel looked at him, "We both know that he will bring some of the world's best tag duelists", she saw the big smirk Jaden had on his face, "And from what I can see you are looking forward to it", Jaden's smirk got bigger, "A tag duel huh? That's sound really sweet", Syrus looked at him worried, "But Jaden, he said that if we lose we will get expelled", Crowler talked towards the monitor they could see Chancellor Sheppard, "Chancellor, I believe they have accepted the conditions", Chancellor Sheppard nodded, "Fine then I will arrange for their opponents", Crowler then quickly spoke, "Oh no Chancellor, don't you worry about that, I will take care about everything for the event", Chancellor Sheppard nodded and then told the boys that the duel would be in one week so they should prepare their decks during that time.

After that Jaden and Syrus was led out of the interrogation room and was walking back to the Slifer dorm, and while Jaden knew that Crowler were up to something he couldn't help but to be excited since he had never been part of a tag duel before even though he had wanted to, but he could see that Syrus looked a little troubled and so he told him that once they got back they would go through their decks together and be ready for the big match in one week.

Jaden and Syrus arrived at the Slifer dorm again and Chumley asked worried what had happened, he got really worried when they told him, "Not licious you guys, I am afraid Crowler is going to do everything to make sure you lose", Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Well he can try what he will, we will just have fun with this duel, anyway unfortunately this won't let us skip class so let's go you guys". Jaden and the others left while Syrus and Chumley were worried".

LATER THAT DAY,

Chumley were in Chancellor Sheppard's office, Sheppard looked at him, "You wanted to see me Chumley?" Chumley nodded, "Yes, well I just wanted to say that I was at the abandoned dorm too, Jaden only wanted to go there to find out what happened to Atticus Rhodes, he is a friend of Jaden's and he disappeared there, then some person called Titan kidnapped Alexis and Jaden had to duel him in order to save her, all I'm saying is that I don't think he and Syrus should be expelled, I mean I figured we weren't allow to go there, but I went with them since I thought he was doing the right thing trying to find out what happened to his friend".

At that moment so opened the door to the office and Alexis came in, "Chumley is right, I heard all about it from Crowler and it's not fair to punish them, all Jaden wanted to do was trying to find clues about what happened to my brother and then since I was careless he had to save me, if he has to duel at least let me his tag partner since I'm responsible for them being in this situation", Sheppard sighed, "I understand what you're saying, I understand Jaden was trying to help you but that doesn't change the fact he broke against the rules, I wish I could help him but it's already decided, Jaden and Syrus will participate in the tag duel and I'm sure they will be fine", Chumley and Alexis looked troubled at each other, they knew that Syrus's self doubt sometimes caused him to make poor choices in a duel, and that could create problems for them in the tag duel if they couldn't help him with his confidence.

A LITTLE LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Since the classes for today was over so was Jaden going through his deck, Chumley then came in and looked sad, "Sorry guys I tried to talk Chancellor Sheppard into cancelling your punishment but he couldn't do anything about it", Jaden put his deck back into the deck box and looked at him, "Even so I still don't see why you would try that? I don't see this as punishment but as a good experience", Syrus looked at him, "Jaden are you nuts? Don't tell me that you have forgotten that if we lose we will get kicked out of Duel Academy?"

Jaden looked at him with a confused look, "Uh Sy? That's exactly why we're not going to lose, now let's see your deck now pal", Syrus sighed and took out his deck, they began to look through it then Jaden suddenly noticed a card and picked it up, "Sy, you have a Power Bond card?" Syrus looked over at him in horror and snatched the card back from him, "Whoa chill Syrus, but I have never seen you use that card in a duel, have you never been able to draw it since you got here?" Syrus shook his head, "No it's not that, Jay have you ever seen me look worried sometimes when I duel? It most likely meant that I had drawn Power Bond".

Jaden looked at him confused, "I don't get it, Power Bond is a card that you can only use to summon a machine type fusion monster, and that would be a really sweet thing to do since you're using Vehicroids since they have some pretty powerful fusion monsters and since Power Bond's effect also doubles the attack points of the summoned monster it would be quite a powerhouse".

But at that moment so noticed Jaden that Syrus was just about to cry, "You don't get it Jaden, my big brother always tells me I'm not good enough to use that card, and while I understand I don't even belong here I know that you do, and I know I will only get us both thrown out if I'm your partner in the tag duel". Syrus quickly picked up his cards and ran out of their dorm room, leaving a shocked Jaden and Chumley behind, "Whoa I knew that Sy had low self confidence but I didn't know it was that bad", then Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I however would like to have a word or two with that big brother of his, he is the reason Syrus has no confidence in himself and older siblings are supposed to support their younger siblings, not make them look down on themselves".

Jaden then noticed that Chumley looked troubled, "Hey what's wrong Chum?" Chumley looked at Jaden, "Hey Jaden, have you heard about a guy named Zane?" Jaden nodded, "Yeah he is a third year Obelisk and the best student in the school and many wants to sponsor him once he goes pro, wait a sec, are you telling me…?" Chumley nodded, "His full name is Zane Truesdale, he's Syrus older brother and he's undefeated", Jaden stood up and Chumley looked at him wondering, "I'm going on a walk to think Chum", Jaden then left their dorm room, leaving a troubled Chumley alone in the dorm room.

A LITTLE LATER,

Jaden was walking around with no destination in mind, he now knew the reason behind Syrus's low self confidence, now the question was what could he do to help him? He was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't notice someone coming walking towards him and they collided, "Sorry I was just… Alexis?" Jaden was shocked to see the blonde Obelisk girl in front of him, Alexis looked at him troubled, "Hey Jay, can we talk?" Jaden nodded and they walked together as Alexis told him about the talk with Chancellor Sheppard, once she was done so smiled Jaden a little at her, "Chum never said you were there too, thanks for trying to help us but I just think that this will be a good experience and a fun duel, but right now I'm bothered by something else".

At that moment so got Jaden an idea, he looked at Alexis, "Hey Lex, are you familiar with Zane Truesdale?" Alexis nodded, "He was one of Atticus's friends", Jaden was a little surprise but not much since Atticus should have been a third year by now if he hadn't disappeared so he must have befriended Zane during his time here, he then remembered what he was going to ask Alexis, "Could you ask him if he could duel with me? I think that might help Sy with his self confidence a bit", Alexis looked like she were in deep thought, "I will see what I can do, but I won't make any promises Jaden", Jaden smiled at her, "That's all I'm asking for".

Jaden was then about to return to the Slifer dorm when he stopped, he looked at her, "I have been wondering for a while, have Shun Smith caused any trouble for you lately?" I'm sure Mindy and Jasmine has told you about my duel with him, I know that he said that he would honor his word, but I have been worried he wouldn't". Alexis chuckled a little, "I actually confronted him the next day and warned him not to try anything with my friends again and if he wanted to try anything with me he should just try coming after me instead of them, but he actually told me that his pride had taken such a big hit from losing to you that he would spend his time improving his dueling skills to defeat you and claim the big prize, me, like that will ever happen, so I don't think he will try and get into bed with a girl for quite a while now, since he's now almost obsessed with defeating you and reclaim his pride as a third year Obelisk blue".

Jaden had a smirk on his face and said good bye to Alexis who also said good bye and once again promised that she would talk with Zane and so Alexis walked towards the dorm for the Obelisk blue girls while Jaden walked towards the Slifer dorm.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Alexis walked down through the docks until she saw Zane at the usual place she either see him or when they had decided a meeting to talk, she walked up to him, Zane looked at her, "So any new leads about Atticus?" Alexis looked at him, "Well except for a photo of him in the abandoned dorm, nothing", Zane looked at her, "How did you get your hands on a photo that were at the abandoned dorm?" Alexis looked at him at little troubled, "Jaden Yuki went to the abandoned dorm to search for clues about him, he met Atticus two years ago and they became friends, he found the picture of him and then I got kidnapped by some guy called Titan and he had to duel him in order to save me and now he and your younger brother Syrus is getting punished for it".

Zane looked out over the water again, "I see so that's why they went there, I remember him telling me he met a hero user during the winter break, so it was Jaden huh? I think that even though they broke the rules so don't they deserve to get kicked out of the school just because Jaden wanted to find your brother who was his friend and while Syrus were a bit foolish to come with him I can understand it a bit since Jaden is the closest friend he have had, not to mention a real friend, most of the people approaching Sy before really did it to get closer to me, it irritated me that they used my brother to get closer to me, especially since Sy knew they were doing it but just accepted it since he didn't think he would ever get someone he could really count on when he needed them".

Alexis looked at Zane a little shocked since Zane didn't usually talk that much about his little brother and she had never heard him talk protectively about him, anyway she got out of her shock, she then spoke again, "Speaking about Jaden he actually wants to duel you, he thinks it will help Syrus with his self confidence so that he won't doubt himself during their tag duel". Zane looked out over the water before he began to walk away, but he then stopped and over his shoulder.

"Tomorrow evening here at the docks, if he thinks that a duel with me can actually help my brother with his dueling skills so do I want to see if it works, and besides, with the reputation he has been getting I want to actually duel him and see how good he really is". Alexis looked at him with a troubled look on her face, "When you say the reputation he has been getting, what do you really mean?" Zane looked at her, "Well he is getting more popular with the girls and even your friends Mindy and Jasmine are talking about how he saved them from Shun, like a knight in shining armor".

Alexis groaned, "My god, why are they going around saying things like that", Zane looked at her and got a smirk on his face, "Hex Alexis, could it be that you are actually starting to have feelings for him?" Alexis got a shocked looked on her face and started waving her hands in front of her, "What? No way, I just think they are overreaction that's all, besides those two are getting interested in a new boy every week", Zane didn't looked convinced and decided to try a trick on her, "Well I also happened to hear a few really cute second year girls talking about asking him to date one of them".

The instant he said that he saw one of Alexis's eyebrows twitch slightly and saw her clench her hands slightly as well and a small sign of anger in her eyes, but when she spoke her voice were controlled, "Well who are they? I just want to check them out to see if they are good or bad people, since Jaden is a friend, I don't want him to get someone who are only thinking about to use him as a trophy or something after him", at that moment Zane got a grin on his face, "Take it easily, I was just kidding so it's no need to get jealous and making excuses for trying to get any girls interested in him to stay away", Alexis got a really embarrassed and got a little red in her face, "Zane, I don't like him like that and since when do you tease people like that anyway?" Zane just continued having a smirk on his face, "Just tell Jaden that if he really wants to duel me then be here tomorrow evening at 8.00pm", he then took and left the docks, leaving a really embarrassed Alexis behind.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Jaden sat at his desk and looked at Syrus who had gone to bed early depressed, he hoped that he could duel Zane in order to help him with his confidence, he then heard that he got a message in his PDA, he picked it up and saw that it was from Alexis, he looked at the message and a smile appeared on his face, "Looks like I really will be able to help Sy with his confidence", he then took and went to bed looking forward to tomorrow.

THE EVENING THE NEXT DAY AT THE DOCKS,

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were walking across the docks, "Hey Jay, why are we here and why do you have your Duel Disk with you?" Jaden smiled at Syrus, "You will find out soon". They soon saw two figures and Syrus got shocked when he saw Alexis there but even more when he saw his brother, "Why is Zane… Wait a second, Jaden you're not going to duel my brother are you? He's the best in the school and have never lost a duel", Jaden smiled at him, "That will only make this duel more interesting and also I believe this will also help you Sy", Syrus looked at him confused as Jaden walked over to Zane, "Ready Zane?" Zane nodded and they walked so there was some distance between them and activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

"Alright Zane here I come", Jaden drew his sixth card and looked at them, "I now summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode", Elemental Hero Wildheart appeared on the field, Atk: 1500, and then I end with playing two cards face down and end my turn", two cards appeared in front of Jaden as his turn ended.

Syrus looked at the sword wielding hero that looked like a wild man, "I have never seen that Elemental Hero before, anyone who knows anything about it?" Alexis looked at him, "Elemental Hero Wildheart is immune to the effects of all traps, that's about all there is to him", Syrus looked at Jaden, knowing that a start like that wouldn't be good enough when you faced Zane.

Zane drew his card, "That's it? Alright, then as my first move I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode", Cyber Dragon burst out of the ground and appeared on the field, Atk: 2100. Jaden got shocked when he saw the mechanical dragon, "What? How can you bring out a level 5 monster on your very first turn?" Zane grabbed another card in his hand, "I can summon Cyber Dragon just because of that, you see when you have monsters on your field and I have no monsters, I can special summon Cyber Dragon directly from my hand, and now I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your face down cards", one of Jaden's face down cards were destroyed, "That was fast", Zane held out his hand, "Now Cyber Dragon attack Elemental Hero Wildheart now with Strident Blast", Cyber Dragon opened his mouth and fired a blue blast from his mouth that destroyed Jaden's Wildheart, Jaden LP: 4000-3400, Jaden pressed his Duel Disk, "I play Hero Signal, so now since one of my monsters were destroyed I can summon a level 4 or lower from the deck, so now I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode", Bubbleman appeared on the field, Atk: 800, "And since he's alone on the field so can I draw two more cards thanks to his ability", Jaden drew two cards and looked at them before he placed them in his hand.

Zane took another card from his hand, "I now play the spell card Different Dimension Capsule, this card let's me chose any card from my deck and remove it from play, and then during my standby phase on the second turn from now that card is added to my hand". Zane took out his deck and looked through it, he then picked out a card and put it into his pocket and you saw how the hologram of the card sank into the capsule before it went into the ground, "And with that I end my turn, now show me what you got Jaden".

Jaden knew that the card he put into the capsule must be the best card he had, and he knew he would love to see what he was planning on doing, but now it was his turn, Jaden drew his next card, he placed it into his hand and grabbed another one, "I play the spell card Bubble Shuffle, with this I can switch my Elemental Hero Bubbleman and one of your monsters to defense mode and then I can sacrifice Bubbleman to summon an Elemental Hero from my hand", Bubbleman went down on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1200, Cyber Dragon curled together as he also went into defense mode, Def: 1600.

Jaden grabbed one card in his hand, "I now sacrifice Bubbleman in order to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode", Bubbleman disappeared and Bladedge took his place, Atk: 2600, "And since I special summoned Bladedge I also summon Luster Dragon in attack mode", Luster Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1900, "Next I activate the spell card H- Heated Heart, with this I give Luster Dragon 500 more attack points for this turn", Luster Dragon, Atk: 1900-2400.

"Also while Bladedge has the ability to inflict piercing damage if he attacks a monster in defense mode, with the effect of H-Heated Heart so can Luster Dragon also inflict piercing damage if he attacks a monster in defense mode, so now Luster Dragon attack Cyber Dragon with Breath of Fire", Luster Dragon attacked and destroyed Cyber Dragon with a stream of fire from his mouth, Zane LP: 4000-3200, "And now Bladedge attack Zane directly with your Slice and Dice attack", Bladedge flew towards Zane and slashed him with the blades on his arms, Zane LP: 3200-600, "Now as my last move, I equip Bladedge with Mist Body, now Bladedge can't be destroyed in battle and then I end my turn", Luster Dragon, Atk: 2400-1900.

Chumley looked really impressed, "Totally licious, Jaden not only turned the tables on Zane, he has also taken away over 3000 of his life points", Alexis nodded as well, just as impressed over how well Jaden was dueling against Zane, and if Syrus said he was impressed as well then that would be the understatement of the year, but even so he were a bit concerned about the card he placed in the capsule before, he had an idea what card it might be, and if he was right then Jaden would be in trouble.

Zane drew a new card, "Nice playing Jaden, of course since my field is empty again so can I summon my second Cyber Dragon", the second Cyber Dragon appeared on the field, "Of course having two is even better so I play Monster Reborn and I think you can guess which monster I want back since I only have my first Cyber Dragon in my graveyard", the first Cyber Dragon reappeared on the field, "Of course they won't be on the field for long, at least in their current form, I play Polymerization in order to merge my two dragons together in order to summon the Cyber Twin Dragon", the two Cyber Dragons got sucked into the vortex and out came Cyber Twin Dragon, Atk: 2800, "Next I play Card of Sanctity, so now both of us are forced to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands", Zane and Jaden both drew five cards.

"Next I play the equip spell Black pendant, by equipping this to Cyber Twin Dragon I increase his attack points by 500, also Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice per battle phase", Cyber Twin Dragon, Atk: 2800-3300, Jaden gulped a little, he knew this wouldn't be pretty, "Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Luster Dragon and Elemental Hero Bladedge with Double Strident Blast", Cyber Twin Dragon fired one shot from both of its two heads, and while Luster Dragon was destroyed so were Bladedge safe thanks to Mist Body, Jaden LP 3400-1300, "I now place two cards face down and end my turn", two cards appeared in front of Zane as his turn came to an end.

Jaden drew his next card, "I place two cards face down on the field and then I switch Bladedge to defense mode and end my turn", two cards appeared in front of Jaden as Bladedge went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1800.

Zane drew his card and then the capsule came up from the ground, "Since there have been two turns since I activated Different Dimension Capsule so can I add the card I put in it to my hand", Zane took out the card from his pocket and added it to his hand, "You played well, but not well enough", Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Oh yeah? Hit me with your best shot Zane I'm ready for it", Zane got a small smile on his face, "I'm sure you're are, you have been giving me a very good and fun duel since you not only know how to use all of your cards but also knows how to play them as well", Jaden noticed on Zane's tone that while the comment was a complement so were it mostly directed towards someone else, Jaden turned an eye towards Syrus and saw the look on his face that told him that Syrus had finally started to understand something and Jaden finally got an idea about why Zane had said what he did to Syrus, "You got a point there Zane, even if you know how to use a good card it won't be any use to you unless you know how to play it so you are prepared for any counters your opponent may play".

Jaden could see on Syrus that he finally truly understood what Zane meant when he said he wasn't good enough to use Power Bond, Jaden turned back to Zane, "So how about you continue", Zane nodded, "Now I play De-fusion in order to split Cyber Twin Dragon back into two Cyber Dragons again and since Black Pendant is leaving the field as well you will take 500 points of damage", Cyber Twin Dragon got sent back to the extra deck and the two Cyber Dragons came back from the graveyard in attack mode, Jaden LP: 1300-800.

Zane then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Power Bond, and with it I can summon a machine type fusion monster, so now I fuse the Cyber Dragons on my field with the third Cyber Dragon in my hand, in order to summon my ultimate beast, the Cyber End Dragon". Jaden got a bit worried as the three headed Cyber End Dragon spread his wings as he appeared on the field, Atk: 4000.

"And thanks to my spell card Power Bond, Cyber End Dragon's attack points are doubled, and just like your Bladedge if Cyber End Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode when he has higher attack points, then he can inflict piercing damaged", Jaden gulped loudly when he saw Cyber End Dragon get covered by a blue aura, Atk: 4000-8000, Jaden knew that if Cyber End Dragon attacked Bladedge now so would the duel be over, but he still had hope, if he could activate either of his face down cards then the duel would end in his victory since because Zane used Power Bond so would he take damage equal to Cyber End Dragon's original attack points at the end of the turn he used it, in other words, if he could survive this attack so would Zane take 4000 point of damage once the turn was over.

Zane pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now play Dust Tornado to destroy one of your face down cards", Jaden gulped a bit as one of his face down cards, which were Draining Shield, were destroyed, "Now Cyber End Dragon, attack Bladedge with Super Strident Blaze and end this". Cyber End Dragons three heads began to each charge up an attack, but Jaden wouldn't give up so easy, he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap card Edge Hammer, now if I have Elemental Hero Bladedge on the field then I can sacrifice him in order to destroy one of your monsters and then you take damage equal to that monster's original attack points, so say good bye to your Cyber End Dragon Zane, as well as the rest of your life points". But Zane only activated his second face down card and Jaden saw that it was Trap Jammer which could destroy one of the opponent's trap cards, so Jaden's Edge Hammer got destroyed and he could only watch as Cyber End Dragon's attack hit Bladedge, his monster may have survived but his life points didn't, Jaden LP: 800-0.

Everyone got shocked when they saw Jaden actually lose a duel since he hadn't done that even once until now, they ran over to see how he was taking it but got relieved when they saw the smile on his face, seeing that he had enjoyed the duel even though he lost, Zane looked at him and Jaden could see a smile on his face before he turned around and began to walk away while Alexis ran after him to talk to him.

Jaden looked at Syrus, "So buddy, did you finally understand what your brother really meant when he said you aren't good enough to use Power Bond?" Syrus nodded, "Yeah thanks to you I finally understand what he meant, you see when I for the first time were going to use Power Bond I played reckless, I didn't take into account my opponent's face down card, if I had used it I would still have lost due to Power Bond's side effect, I need to think more about what my opponent might counter with, I now know I need to go through my deck again so please help me Jaden", Jaden nodded with a smile and suggested that they would have a practice duel tomorrow, which Syrus agreed to and the three boys walked back towards the Slifer dorm.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jaden and Syrus was standing underneath the cliff behind the Slifer dorm as they prepared their Duel Disks, Jaden knew this would help Syrus a whole lot, and he then turned an eye up to the cliff to see if the people he wanted to be there were there, and he saw both Zane and Alexis standing next to Chumley, he had called Alexis last night and told her about the practice duel they would have and had asked her to tell Zane to come and watch. Syrus were completely unaware that his brother was there and that's just how Jaden wanted it, if Syrus knew then he would just get nervous and lose focus on his dueling, "Are you ready Sy?" Syrus nodded and both activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

Zane looked at Syrus face and got a bit interested when he saw the confidence look on his little brother's face since he almost never had that look on his face, _Let's see if you learned something last night little brother, he thought as the duel started._

Syrus wanted to begin so he drew his next card, "I think I will start big today Jaden by playing Polymerization and fuse Steamroid and Gyroid in order to summon Steam Gyroid in attack mode". Steam Gyroid appeared on the field, Atk: 2200. Jaden smiled a little, "Sweet opening move pal, of course I have one too, so let me now introduce an old friend of mine by fusing Clayman with Burstinatrix in order to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode", Rampart Blaster appeared on the field on a knee with her blaster arm aimed forward, Def: 2500, "And thanks to her special ability, if she is in defense mode then she can once per turn deal 1000 points of damage to the opponent".

Rampart Blaster fired a few missiles at Syrus and they hit him, Syrus LP: 4000-3000, Jaden then took and placed a card face down before he ended his turn, Syrus drew his next card and looked at the cards he was holding, he knew that Rampart Blaster could be trouble, if he didn't defeat her soon then in just four turns so would his life points be zero, luckily he saw a card in his hand that could help him right now, "I now summon Drillroid in attack mode", Drillroid drilled his way out of the ground as he appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

"Next I will attack your Rampart Blaster with my Drillroid", Jaden saw how the drills on Drillroid began to spin as he went towards Rampart Blaster and hit her, Jaden weren't that worried until he saw cracks appearing in Rampart Blaster and she then exploded, "Okay what just happened?" Syrus had a smirk on his face, "Drillroid's special ability allows him to instantly defeat the monster he battles if that monster is in defense mode, of course I still take damage if your monster's defense is higher than his attack", Syrus LP: 3000-2100. Jaden had a small smirk on his face, that had been a pretty clever move to get rid of Rampart Blaster so that he would not have to take another 1000 points of damage on Jaden's next turn, "And I'm not done yet, Steam Gyroid attack Jaden's life points directly", Steam Gyroid took and attacked Jaden, Jaden LP: 4000-1800, "And with that I end my turn, so show me what you got Jay".

Zane who looked on were secretly a little impressed with his brother's playing, he had willingly chose to sacrifice some life points on order to get rid of a monster with high defense and a troublesome ability and then attacked and slightly took the lead, if he just worked a little more on his dueling skills then he would be able to match most in Ra yellow and maybe even a few from Obelisk Blue, but he realized from his own duel with Jaden that he was something special, so the chance of Syrus winning here would be very low to actually none existing, especially when he saw the huge grin on Jaden's face as he laughed.

"This is really fun, so you want me to show you what I got Sy? Well you asked for it now I draw", Jaden looked at the card and got a smirk on his face, "I now play Graceful Charity, it lets me draw three cards but then I have to discard two from my hand", Jaden drew three cards and looked at them, he placed one of them into the graveyard along with another one from his hand, "Next I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode", Luster Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1900, "Next I play the spell card Monster Reborn from my hand, with it I can revive one monster from either of our graveyards".

At that moment so burst Luster Dragon into flames and disappeared, leaving Syrus confused, "Hold on, Monster Reborn doesn't force you to sacrifice one of your own monsters, so why did Luster Dragon disappear?" A card slide out of Jaden's graveyard, "Well you see Sy, in order to summon my Tyrant Dragon from the graveyard to the field I need to sacrifice one dragon type monster that is on my field, so I sacrifice Luster Dragon in order to summon Tyrant Dragon in attack mode", The massive Tyrant Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 2900.

Syrus got a little worried when he saw the massive dragon, but then he saw how Jaden activated his face down card, "I now play Call of the Haunted, and then I use it to bring back Luster Dragon in attack mode", Luster Dragon once again appeared on the field, "So Sy I will end this now, I attack Steam Gyroid with Tyrant Dragon", Tyrant Dragon looked at Steam Gyroid and unleashed a huge stream of flames and destroyed the helicopter train creature, Syrus LP: 2100-1400. Sy looked at Jaden, "Jay even if you attack me with Luster Dragon so will I only lose 300 life points, so I will have 1100 points left, meaning I will survive this turn".

But he then got shocked when Tyrant Dragon turned his head towards Drillroid, Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Sorry pal, but if you have more than one monster on the field then my Tyrant Dragon can attack twice per turn, so now he will attack your Drillroid", Tyrant Dragon then attacked Drillroid with the stream of flames and destroyed him, Syrus LP: 1400-100, "And now Luster Dragon will attack your life points directly with Breath of Fire", Luster Dragon unleashed a stream of fire that hit Syrus, Syrus LP: 100-0.

Jaden smiled and did his signature pose, "And that's game, and you did quite well Syrus", Syrus smiled at him, "Thanks Jay, but I should have known that I would not be able to take you down", Jaden and Syrus laughed a bit, Jaden looked up at the cliff, "I think even your brother were a bit impressed by how you played", Syrus head immediately turned up to the cliff and saw his brother standing there, when their eyes met Zane gave Syrus a small nod and then turned around and left, Alexis gave the boys and nodded with a smile before she left as well as Chumley began to make his way down to the boys.

Jaden looked at Syrus, "Well let us work on our decks Sy and practice a few more times during the week we got before we need to have that tag duel so that you can impress your brother even more buddy when we get our game on and win that duel", Syrus smiled at Jaden and nodded, he now believed that no matter what Crowler might be planning so could they still win, and then both of them met up with Chumley and went back to the Slifer dorm in order to work on their decks.

**So in order to help Syrus with his self confidence Jaden had a duel with his older brother Zane and while he lost that duel so did it work and then Jaden had a practice duel with Syrus which Jaden won then they would work on their decks, but what will happen to the Slifer boys during the coming week before the tag duelist? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	8. Jaden's secret revealed & duel to defend

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did Jaden and Syrus learn that the teachers had learned about them going to the abandoned dorm and that they would have to be punished for it, so they would have to participate in a tag duel, if they won they would go free of charges, if they lost they would get expelled, Jaden who found out the reason about Syrus low self confidence challenged his older brother Zane to a duel, while Jaden lost the duel so did it help Syrus understand what his brother had tried to tell him and then Jaden had a practice duel which Jaden won the next day, so what will our hero face next on the island?**

Chapter 8- Jaden's secret revealed &amp; duel to defend

It had now gone three days since Jaden and Syrus's practice duel against each other and the two Slifer boys had together with Chumley gone through their decks in order to be prepared during the past days, right now it was evening and they were walking back towards the Slifer dorm, Jaden and Syrus had once again had a practice duel and Chumley had gone with them in order to watch it and he could see that Syrus was really improving on his dueling skills each time the two of them had a practice duel.

Jaden and the boys were currently walking through the forest, Syrus looked at Jaden, "You know Jay, had it been before your duel with Zane then I might be terrified that it's only two more days before the tag duel, but that duel really helped me open my eyes to things I never thought about before, like how to know the right timing to play a card, but thanks to you I finally get it".

Jaden smiled at him, "Well you're my friend Syrus, and I always help my friends when they need me", but then Syrus saw Jaden suddenly get a look of shock on his face and Syrus then notice his eyes suddenly turn golden for a few seconds before they turned brown again, Syrus had seen that kind of thing only once before and he had thought he had only imagined it that time, but now he saw it again and this time it was not just for an instant.

Syrus was about to ask about his eyes when Jaden walked ahead of them and stopped and looked around himself, Syrus and Chumley had also stopped and looked at him confused and concerned, Syrus more concerned and Chumley more confused since he hadn't seen Jaden's eyes change color.

Suddenly the three Slifer boys felt the ground tremble underneath their feet, and then Syrus and Chumley noticed cracks appearing under their feet, Jaden also noticed it and ran towards them, he then threw himself at them and managed to pull both of the boys out of the way just in time as the ground burst open and something big came out of it, Jaden and his friends looked up and saw something that looked like a stone dragon leaning over them while growling, Syrus was the first one to say something, "W-WH-WHA-WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Jaden looked at him, "It's the duel spirit Stone D, it's a level 7 rock type monster with 2000 attack and 2300 defense and it looks like it's after me".

Syrus and Chumley looked at him confused and they saw him look at them as his eyes once again turned golden, "Well it was fun having friends while it lasted", Syrus and Chumley were about to ask what he meant when Jaden stood up, he opened his deck box and pulled out three cards, "Now spirits of the Elemental heroes Burstinatrix and Avian, join together to form the duel spirit known as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman".

Syrus and Chumley saw how Avian and Burstinatrix appeared and flames covered both of them and out of the flames came Flame Wingman, Flame Wingman landed in front of Jaden, he looked at Jaden, "Shall I Jaden?" Syrus and Chumley almost felt their chins hit the ground when they heard Flame Wingman talk, Jaden only nodded, Flame Wingman vanished in high speed and reappeared in front of Stone D with his dragon arm covered in flames and he slammed it into the stone dragon's face, causing it to roar in pain, Chumley and Syrus looked on in shock as they realized that both creatures were actually real and were fighting a real battle. Flame Wingman kept slamming his burning dragon arm into the stone dragon's head in any spot he could hit.

But then Stone D managed to duck for one hit and rammed his head into Flame Wingman, sending him crashing into the ground, Jaden held his chest in pain and groaned, Syrus and Chumley got worried and asked if he was okay but Jaden told them to stay behind him, Flame Wingman got back up again and used his high speed to get behind Stone D and there he hit him with his Infernal Rage, the stone dragon once again roared in pain, but he turned around and grabbed Flame Wingman with his mouth and tossed him into the ground, he then split the ground just enough for Flame Wingman to fall down and get trapped in the ground so that only the top half of his body were above ground.

Jaden growled a little when he saw Flame Wingman trapped and then noticed Stone D coming right at them, he looked at the other two, "Guys look out", he managed to push them out of the way and jump in the opposite direction right before Stone D slammed into the ground where they had just been standing, Stone D then took and encircled Chumley and Syrus so that they couldn't escape, he saw how Stone D looked at him and growled and he understood what it said, it was telling him that after it was done with his friends, he would be next.

He saw how Stone D lower him towards the boys and he knew he was about to drain them on their life force, "Flame Wingman", he looked at Flame Wingman who looked at the situation and knew he needed to get free, he took and opened the mouth on the dragon arm and fired his Infernal Rage at the ground at full power, managing to force himself out of the ground and up into the air, he then covered his entire body with flames and flew towards Stone D and rammed into him hard which sent him crashing onto the ground, Flame Wingman then grabbed both Syrus and Chumley and used his high speed to move over to Jaden and put down the two Slifer boys next to him, Jaden looked him in the face, "Alright Flame Wingman, it's time to finish him off old friend", Flame Wingman nodded, "At once", Flame Wingman flew up in the air and hit Stone D with his Infernal Rage with full power causing Stone D to roar in agony, once the fire disappeared so were Stone D standing still as smoke appeared from every part of his body and cracks appeared on his body.

Flame Wingman then took and flew up high up using his high speed, he then took and covered himself with flames and dove down and attacked Stone D with his Skydive Scorcher, causing an explosion which finally destroyed Stone D, Jaden grabbed a hold of both Syrus and Chumley and his eyes glowed dark golden and the three of them got covered by a golden aura which shielded them from the shockwaves of the explosion.

Flame Wingman landed in front of Jaden and Jaden thanked him, Flame Wingman nodded, "Call me whenever you need help my friend", then Flame Wingman disappeared and Jaden's eyes turned brown again, Jaden turned to his friends and saw them looking at him, "I guess I have some explaining to do, but we should get out of here before someone shows up, to be honest I'm surprise no one has already showed up". Chumley and Syrus nodded and left the forest.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden and the other two had managed to return to their dorm room before Professor Banner entered the room to see if they were there and that they were okay, they nodded and he left, he sighed and then looked at his two best friend with a troubled look on his face.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning, soon after I turned 8 years old I was playing with my cards and then suddenly some of my monsters appeared around me, for real, I panic until Yubel appeared as well and calmed me down and said she would explain".

Syrus and Chumley looked at him confused, "Yubel?" Jaden opened his deck box and pulled out a card and showed them it, it was Yubel's card, "I think I will have her help me explain this", Jaden's eyes turned golden and then the card glowed, then Yubel appeared next to him, Chumley at that moment gasped in shock, "Hey that's the woman I have sometimes seen next to you, so she was real?" Jaden nodded, "She's one of my duel spirits, spirits of cards and some rare people can see them and even communicate with them, like me, some can kind of see them, like you Chumley, and like I said I also have the ability to summon monsters for real, that's a really rare power from what I get".

Chumley and Syrus nodded, "So why can you call upon real monsters?" Jaden shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, Yubel knows but she won't tell me", the three boys looked at Yubel, she sighed, "I will tell Jaden when he's ready for it", Syrus looked at her confused, "Don't you think that he's ready now that he's 16?"

Yubel looked at him, "Him being ready is not only about his age, another reason is that he still haven't fully learned to control his powers and that's necessary for him to fully understand some parts of his powers, and the consequences if he can't control them". The boys looked at each other and Jaden then looked at her again, "You have always told me I was born with these powers for a reason, has that anything to do with why you're not telling me?" She nodded and he sighed, "Well then I guess I just have to accept it until you feel I'm ready to know everything", Yubel looked at him with a sad look on her face and apologized, Jaden gave her a small smirk and told her to relax and that he wasn't mad.

Jaden looked at his two friends, "The reasons why I haven't told you guys are simple, 1, you wouldn't have believed me and 2, I was worried that if I did then it would be like in middle school", The boys looked at him confused and he sighed, "You see during the time I was in middle school so did a bully at my school that was two years older see me summon Yubel by accident because I was careless, even though no one believed him when he told people so didn't that stop him and his friends from treating me as the biggest freak in history, and that made others avoid me since they were afraid they would be called freaks too".

Syrus and Chumley looked at him sadly, "That's not licious Jaden, how long did that last?" Jaden looked at Chumley a little sadly as well, "For about a year, it stopped first when the bully and his friends were forced to move to other schools, you see they tried to make me summon Yubel or another duel spirit again but I wouldn't do it, eventually they lost their patience and began to beat me up in order to make me do it again, and that made my parents talk to theirs, and they managed to convince them to move their kids to different schools, hoping that would make them stop bulling other kids".

Jaden then sighed and looked at Syrus and Chumley with a pained look, "So, what do you guys think of me now? Do you two want me to move out of this room?" Syrus and Chumley looked at him in utter confusion, "Well with my experience I know that people have a tendency to want to avoid people like me, so if you don't want me here then I can move to another room and then keep my distance from you", Jaden took and walked towards the door, he was planning on talking to Professor Banner about letting him change room since he was sure that Syrus and Chumley wouldn't want him there anymore.

But then he felt two hands grab each of his arms, one small and one big, he looked and saw Syrus to his left and Chumley to his right, both with pained expressions on their faces, Jaden then looked at Syrus again as he spoke, "Jaden, do you think that we will turn our backs on you because of what you can do? You're our friend Jaden and no matter what you're able to do we will never abandoned you". Jaden looked at Syrus and then at Chumley who nodded his head, agreeing with what Syrus said.

Jaden felt tears almost form in his eyes as he heard what they said, he pulled his arms loose and then turned around and pulled both boys into a hug, "You guys are the best", Chumley and Syrus smiled at each other and hugged him back. They then sat down and talked some more about Jaden's powers, Jaden admitted that he was responsible for the crater in the forest that had been filled up, Syrus then asked, "By the way Jay who was that bully? Did you ever see him again?"

Jaden shook his head, "No I never saw him again, but if you want to know his name then his name is Jake Becker", at that moment so froze Chumley in his seat, he a few seconds looked at Jaden worried, "Jaden, had he dark blue eyes, and black spiky hair?" Jaden looked at him now a bit worried, "Why do you know that Chum?" Chumley looked troubled, "There is a third year Obelisk whose name is Jake Becker and he fits that description".

Jaden looked at him in shock, he then groaned in frustration, "Oh great, of all the schools in the world he had to go to Duel Academy, but there is something I don't get, he must have realized that I'm the same Jaden he bullied back then, so why haven't he come here to torment me again?" Chumley sighed, "Well he is one of the more arrogant Obelisks, he has sometimes when he comes to a puddle of mud pushed down a Slifer into the mud and walked over them, saying that's where the Slifers belong, underneath his feet, he has picked on me a few times, anyway he thinks coming to the Slifer dorm is way below him, so he won't pick on someone from the Slifer dorm unleash he meets them around campus or anywhere around the island".

Jaden sighed and smiled a little, "Well hopefully we won't run into him anytime soon, but let's forget about him for now, how about we go to bed now, I'm still a bit sore from that battle and if you guys are okay with it we can talk more about it tomorrow". Syrus and Chumley looked at each other and then nodded and the three of them went to bed and went to sleep, Jaden was relieved that even after finding out about what Jaden could do so didn't Syrus and Chumley turn their backs on him before he fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jaden and his friends were walking around campus talking, Jaden told them how his Elemental Heroes were more than just cards for him, since he could communicate with duel spirits so were he really close to them, they were more than friends to him, they were like his family. They were smiling and laughing as they talked until Syrus who was walking around a corner collided with someone, "I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking". He then looked up and gulped when he saw a big Obelisk student, and made him a little worried is that this Obelisk fit the description Chumley gave of Jaden's old bully, dark blue eyes and black spiky hair, so he realized this was Jake Becker.

Jake turned around and cracked his knuckles, "You have lots of nerves you Slifer garbage, walking into me, but you know I will forgive you after beating you up and taking your five best cards", he threw a punch at Syrus who stood there terrified but another arm caught the punch before it reached Syrus, "I see you haven't changed a bit Becker", Jake looked next to him and got a smirk on his face when he saw that it was Jaden and that Chumley was behind him, "Well well if it isn't the biggest freak in the history of mankind, let me guess these losers are your friends since no one else would want to be the friend of a freak like you".

Jaden's eyes narrowed and he twisted Jake's arm a little, making him get a grimace on his face, after a few seconds he released his arm, "You can say whatever you want about me Becker, I don't care what idiots like you call me, but don't insult these two since their my dear friends".

Syrus and Chumley looked at Jaden with happy expressions which immediately turned angry when Jake said, "Yeah well no normal person would want to be near a freak like you, so I'm not surprise that Truesdale's loser brother and the fatso Chumley Huffington wants to be near you".

Jaden was about to tell Jake that calling him a freak was getting old and to stop insulting his friends when Chumley suddenly stepped forward much to Jaden and Syrus's shock, Chumley stood face to face with Jake now, "Don't you dare insult Jaden or Syrus anymore", Jake laughed, "Or what fatso? Tell you what, if you beat me in a duel then I will consider it", before Jaden could say anything so did Chumley nod much to the other boys shock, "Alright, then meet us down at the docks later this evening Becker, there I will take you down", Jake looked at him shocked for a few seconds before he laughed, "Oh you're a bigger idiot then I thought fatso, fine I will enjoy put you in your place later this evening". He then walked away while Chumley turned around to his friends asking them if they could help him with his deck. Jaden quickly got a smirk on his face, "Of course Chum, and when we're done you will royally kick his ass right Sy?" Syrus quickly lost his worried look and nodded with a smile, the three boys return to the Slifer dorm in order to work on Chumley's deck.

LATER THAT EVENING AT THE DOCKS,

Chumley walked across the docks with a Duel Disk on his arm with Jaden and Syrus walking behind him, they saw Jake Becker standing there waiting for them with a confident smirk on his face, "I was sure that you would run away fatso, would spare you the humiliation of being completely crushed by me".

Chumley activated his Duel Disk and put in his deck, "Let's just duel Becker", Jake growled and activated his Duel Disk as well and put in his deck, "I will now definitely not let you escape because of that arrogant attitude you fat Slifer garbage", both of them took and drew their first five cards.

Chumley put his fingers on his deck, "I will start", he drew his sixth card and looked at it, "I now play one card face down and then one monster face down in defense mode and then I end my turn", a card appeared in front of Chumley as well as a monster card face down in defense mode, Jake laughed, "Well if that's all you got, then this won't take long, now I summon Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode", Warrior Dai Grepher appeared on the field, Atk: 1700, "Next I will attack your face down monster with Warrior Dai Grepher", Warrior Dai Grepher took and struck the card, but to Jake's shock so did Chumley smile as the card was revealed to be Des Koala, Def: 1800, "Des Koala have 1800 defense points, so he survives, and that's not all", suddenly Jake felt like he got struck five times, Jake LP: 4000-1900.

"Hold on I should have only lost 100 life points, why did I lose 2100?" Chumley got a smirk on his face, "When Des Koala is flipped up from face down to face up so does he take away 400 points from the opponent for every card they have in their hand, you have five so that's 2000 points and also the difference between my monster's defense and your monster's attack makes it 2100 points of damage for you".

Jake growled, "Don't get cocky because of one lucky move you Slifer garbage, I will still win, I now play the spell card Quick Summon, now I can summon another monster, so now I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode", Luster Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1900, "Now destroy Des Koala with Breath of Fire", Luster Dragon took and fired an intense stream of fire from his mouth and destroyed Des Koala, "I now play one card face down and end my turn", A card appeared in front of Jake as he ended his turn.

Chumley took and drew his next card, "I play my face down Koala March, with it I can summon one level 4 or below Koala monster from my graveyard to the field, so I bring back my Des Koala", Des Koala reappeared on the field, Atk: 1100.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "So Chumley got his Des Koala back, but it can't do anything to Becker's two monsters", Jaden smiled at him, "Maybe, but Koala March has another effect that let's Chumley summon another Koala from his hand, of course it has to be the same as the monster he brought back from the graveyard, and I'm sure he has another Des Koala in his hand, Alright Chum, show us what you got".

Chumley nodded, "I now summon another Des Koala in attack mode", another Des Koala appeared next to the first, "Now I sacrifice both of them in order to summon my Big Koala in attack mode", both of the Des Koalas left the field in order for the big blue Big Koala to appear, Atk: 2700. Jake got a smirk on his face, "Since you just normal summoned a monster so can I activate my face down, my Hidden Soldiers trap card, now since you summoned a monster I can summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand so I now summon Dark Blade in attack mode", Dark Blade appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Chumley narrowed his eyes, it doesn't matter, Big Koala is stronger than any of your monsters, Big Koala attack his Luster Dragon now, Takedown From Down Under", Big Koala ran on all four towards Luster Dragon before he grabbed him and tossed him into the ground, destroying the dragon, Jake LP: 1900-1100.

Syrus looked at Jaden excited, "Chumley has almost taken 3000 of Becker's life points and have not lost even a single point himself yet, maybe he will win without any trouble", but he then got quiet as he saw the look on Jaden's face, "What's the matter Jay?" Jaden look at him, "It seems like Becker wants monsters on his field, which makes me think he plans on summoning something powerful and needs a few sacrifices, which makes me think Chum still has a way to go". Syrus looked back to the duel, now that he thought about it so did it look like Jaden was right and so he got a little worried about Chumley.

Jake drew his next card, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards", he drew his cards and looked at them, "I now play Silent Doom, which lets me bring back one monster in defense mode, so I bring back Luster Dragon since he's the only monster in my graveyard", Luster Dragon reappeared on his knees with his wings folded around him, Def: 1600, "Next I sacrifice him, along with Dark Blade and Warrior Dai Grepher in order to summon my Gilford the Lightning in attack mode".

Lightning struck Jake's three monsters and soon stood Gilford the Lightning there in their place Atk: 2800, "And since I sacrificed three monsters to summon him so will he now destroy all the monsters on your side of the side, so say good bye to your Big Koala now", Gilford drew his sword and swung it so a slash flew towards Big Koala, it hit him and lightning went through his body before he got destroyed, "And now Gilford will attack your life points directly", Gilford swung his sword again and sent a slash of lightning towards Chumley and it hit him, Chumley LP: 4000-1200.

Jake then grabbed his last card, "I now activate the spell card Sebek's Blessing, when I attack my opponent directly so can I activate this and then I gain life points equal to the damage you took, so I'm almost back to full power", Jake LP: 1100-3900, "Now make your last move you Slifer garbage, nothing you do will save you from this situation now".

Chumley was starting to feel a bit worried now, he was down to 1200 life points and had no monster on the field, the only monster he had in his hand was Des Kangaroo and he could only save him for one turn unless Jake drew another monster, he thought he would lose no matter what he did, but then he heard Jaden call out to him, he looked at Jaden and saw him with crossed arms, he had a very serious that you would not see very often on his face.

"Don't lose hope yet Chum, if there is something I have learned so is that one draw can change the end result of a duel, like in my duel with Titan, you couldn't see the ending but I had no monsters, no cards in my hand and one face down I couldn't use, from how things looked I would without a doubt lose on Titan's next turn, but the card I drew changed all of that and I got it because I believed in my deck, so all you have to do is have faith and your deck will answer you".

Jake laughed, "You really are an idiot, cards are only pieces of paper, they can't respond to our feelings, only losers believe in that kind of things". But Chumley looked at Jaden and nodded with a serious look, thinking about what Jaden told him that the cards had their own spirits, and if you had faith in your deck then it would most of the time answer that faith.

Chumley looked at his three cards, he needed one card now to finish this, so he knew he needed to trust his deck to help him, he took and drew his card, he looked at it, it wasn't what he needed but it would give him another chance to get it, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards", he drew his cards and looked at them, he got a smirk on his face, he placed one of the two cards into his Duel Disk, "I now play Premature Burial, by paying 800 life points this card let's me summon one monster from the graveyard to the field and equip this card to it, so now I summon back Big Koala in attack mode", Big Koala reappeared on the field, Chumley LP: 1200-400.

Chumley then took two other cards from his hand, "I now play the spell card Polymerization and fuse the Big Koala on my field with the Des Kangaroo in my hand in order to fusion summon Master of Oz in attack mode". Big Koala and Des Kangaroo jumped into the vortex and out came Master of Oz, Atk: 4200

Jake looked at the monster in shock, "4200 attack points? Well with just that you won't be able to wipe out my life points, I will survive and then I will make a comeback next turn". Chumley grabbed another card in his hand, "You won't get another turn, because I play the spell card Wild Nature's Release", Jake got a look of horror on his face and Syrus looked confused at Jaden, "I haven't heard about that card before, do you know what it does?"

Jaden looked at him, "Well Wild Nature's Release is kind of a risky card, you see it lets you chose one of your beast type monsters and that target gains attack points equal to its current defense points, but at the end of the turn so will the card destroy the targeted monster, but with how things are now, there won't be a next turn".

With only one monster so was it obvious that Chumley chose Master of Oz, the boxing glove wearing Koala glowed in a blue aura, Atk: 4200-7900, Jake took a step backward, "This can't be happening, I'm a Obelisk, I'm one of the best of the best, and you are a Slifer, the worst of the worst, you're garbage compared to me, there is no way you should be able to beat me".

Chumley looked at him with a determined look on his face, "If I have learned anything from being around Jaden is that it doesn't matter which dorm you're in, what matters the most is your trust in yourself and your cards and the support from the friends around you, and that's why this duel will end with your defeat, Master of Oz end this now, attack Gilford the Lightning and wipe out Becker's life points".

Master of Oz took and punched Gilford the Lightning with his mighty fist and destroyed him, Jake LP: 3900-0, Jake went down on his knees, "That's not possible, I lost to a friend of the freak Jaden Yuki", Chumley walked over to him and looked at him, "No matter what Jaden might be able to do or can't do it won't change the kind of person he is, a person who is a million times better than you".

Chumley walked back to his friends who both had huge smiles on their faces and congratulated him on his victory, Chumley smiled at them and thanked them, he then looked directly at Jaden, "Thanks Jaden, if you hadn't told me that I might have given up the duel since I believed I would lose anyway". Jaden got a smirk on his face and patted him on his back, they then walked away while leaving a depressed Jake Becker behind.

As they walked back to the Slifer dorm so did Chumley look at them, "The tag duel is tomorrow, all you two have to do now is win that and then the three of us can continue to chill and have fun at the Slifer dorm, after all you are my best friends and I refuse to lose you two, so no matter how invincible the opponents Crowler are arranging to face you are, just crush them in that tag duel". Jaden and Syrus smiled at him, they promised him that they would win the duel and that they would come back to the Slifer dorm and that the three of them would have many more funny memories together, they then arrived at the Slifer dorm and immediately went to bed so that Jaden and Syrus would be well rested and have much energy tomorrow for the duel that would decide if they would be allowed to stay at Duel Academy or be on the next boat of the island.

**So Chumley and Syrus found about Jaden's powers but that didn't change their thoughts about him, they then ran into Jaden's old bully who was a third year Obelisk, because of his attitude so did Chumley challenge him to a duel to teach him a lesson, the duel that evening were intense but Chumley won, now in order for things to go back to normal for them so would Jaden and Syrus had to win their tag duel tomorrow, but what kind of opponents have Crowler fixed for them? Continue reading to find out and please review **


	9. Jaden and Syrus vs the Paradox brothers

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so was Jaden and his friends attacked by the duel spirit Stone D, Jaden was forced to summon Flame Wingman in order to protect Syrus and Chumley, after defeating it he explained what he knew about his powers to his friends, and to his shock and relief they didn't turn their backs on him like he was worried they would, then the next day Jaden and his friends ran into Jaden's old bully Jake Becker, and in order to put him in his place Chumley challenged him to a duel later that evening, at first Chumley had the advantage then Jake turned things around, but in the end Chumley managed to defeat him, now all there is left if for Jaden and Syrus to win their tag duel, how will things turn out? **

Chapter 9- Jaden and Syrus vs the Paradox brothers

Jaden and Syrus were looking through their decks, they had worked on them to get them as strong as possible they could get them, Chumley looked at them, "I hope you guys are prepared, this duel is probably your most important one so far since it will decide if you will be allowed to stay at Duel Academy, and it's only in one hour".

Jaden smiled at him, "We have been preparing for this the whole week Chum, I think we are ready for this, right Sy?" Syrus were actually a bit nervous, but he had to believe in himself and in Jaden, together they could do this, so he nodded, Chumley smiled at them, they were the best friends he had ever had and he believed that they would win and stay here.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CROWLER,

Crowler was sitting in his office while he smiled happily and laughed, "This is it, I will finally get rid of that Slifer slime Jaden Yuki, he has done nothing but make fun of the Obelisk dorm since he got here", he angrily thought about how Jaden had defeated him and then he had defeated Chazz Princeton in front of the entire school, and he then heard he had also defeated Shun Smith who is was one of his most priced third year Obelisk students, but now that would end, that Slifer slacker would finally get the punishment he deserved.

Crowler then heard a knock on the door to his office, the door opened up and Chazz came in, "Chazz, what can I do for you?" Chazz came in front of him, "I want you to allow me to participate in the tag duel against Jaden and Syrus, I have a score to settle with that Slifer slime". But to Chazz's shock so shook Crowler his head, "This is the greatest opportunity to get Jaden thrown out of Duel Academy once and for all, and since he defeated you last time I can't trust this task to you anymore, in fact you should actually be worried about keeping your Obelisk status".

Chazz looked at him in shock when he heard that before he turned around in pure rage and slammed the door shut as he exited the office, he then walked through the corridor while he was growling, "I can't believe this, I might get demoted? This is entirely that freaking slacker's fault, I'm going to take Zane Truesdale place as the best Obelisk student so I won't allow anyone to demote me".

AN HOUR LATER,

Students were sitting on inside of the arena waiting for the duel to begin,

Bastion Misawa were sitting there as well and heard the message that reminded everyone that this duel was a expulsion match, so if Jaden and Syrus lost here they would be expelled from Duel Academy. Bastion's eyes narrowed, "Quite harsh I would say", he then heard someone sit down next to him, "I agree on that, you're Bastion right? You're also one of Jaden's friends?"

Bastion looked to his side and saw Alexis with her friends Mindy and Jasmine next to her, "Well I guess so, I view him as a good duelist and a good person, I might not hang around him often but when I do I think it's fun". Alexis looked down on the arena, "Jaden went to the abandoned dorm to find clues about my missing brother who he became friends with two years ago, also he had to help me as well who got kidnapped and trapped".

Bastion could see why she would feel some responsibility for what was happening and he could see that her friends were a bit troubled as well, he had heard how Jaden had protected them for a little more than a month ago and since then they had changed their view on him and his friends, he knew they felt he should be allowed to stay and he also thought just like them, especially now when he knew why they are getting punished.

Alexis sighed, "I however think they might have a chance, I have seen how they have been practicing and preparing, Syrus have really been developing quite fast since he started to improve his self confidence, however we should not forget that it's Crowler who is arranging their opponents, and with the great dislike he has for Jaden we can expect their opponents to be some of the best tag duelists in the world", at that moment so came another announcement:

**Send in the accused, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale.**

Chazz who sat in another seat looked down and saw them coming in, he gritted his teeth when he saw Jaden, he rammed his right foot into the seat in front of him, making his friends look at him worried, he gave Jaden a hateful look as he thought, _You damn slacker, it's your fault I'm in the danger of being demoted, I should be the one who defeats you and get you tossed out of the school, that way I would both get rid of you and regain my lost pride, oh well once you're gone I will soon regain Crowler's favor thanks to my family status._

Jaden looked around and saw a lot of people, he also saw Chumley standing up at the railing looking over the seats, it looked like he had just arrived since he was completely exhausted, he also saw Chazz sitting almost right under him while he glared at Jaden, Jaden ignored him and continued to look around with Syrus, they then both noticed Zane standing at the railing for himself looking intensely at both of them, Jaden looked at Syrus who looked like he got more nervous for each second, "Don't worry Sy let us both have fun in this duel, we will go in there, get our game on and then win, but let's not see this as punishment but as another great duel".

Syrus smiled at Jaden, knowing that he was trying to calm him down and he was thankful since Jaden had actually calmed him down a bit by saying that, they walked up on the arena stage and saw Crowler standing there, they looked around a bit confused, Jaden then asked, "Well where are our opponents Crowler?" Crowler growled a little, It's Dr Crowler slacker, and they will arrive any second now". At that moment so did two bald men jump up on the stage, one dressed in orange and the other one in green, they made a few flips and then spun in the air before they landed on their feet, Jaden and Syrus looked at them and both wondered the same thing, who these two were.

They then landed next to each other and Jaden and Syrus saw they had the symbols for Para and Dox on their heads, the one in orange had the symbol for Para and the one in green had the symbol for Dox, "We your destruction will be", both of them said and Crowler chuckled, "Jaden and Syrus let me introduce your opponents, the Paradox Brothers".

Syrus looked at Jaden, "I haven't heard about these two, have you Jay?" Jaden shook his head and Syrus got a smile on his face, "Well then this might not be so bad right?" Jaden looked at the Paradox Brothers, he knew Syrus was wrong there, he could tell just by looking at them that these guys were really good.

Crowler walked up behind them with a smile on his face, "You might be right there Syrus after all these two haven't dueled since their first and only defeat at Duelist Kingdom, and that was against Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler", Jaden and Syrus looked at the Paradox Brothers in shock, the only people who had defeated these two was the King of Games and the third best duelist in the world? Syrus began to feel a little worried but Jaden got a smirk on his face, knowing that this would be quite a fun duel.

At that moment so came Sheppard up to the arena stage, "Crowler, don't you think it's a little too much to bring these two here?" Crowler quickly walked up to him, "Oh no no, Jaden and Syrus broke a serious rule and so there is only right that they get to face a serious challenge, and besides, they have already arrived here so we can't just send them back now". Sheppard smiled at that, "That doesn't matter, you're paying for their travel costs", Crowler got a look of shock on his face when he heard that, Sheppard looked behind him, "And I will allow it seeing that Jaden seems to like the idea", Crowler turned around and saw the inpatient look on Jaden's face that he only had when he wanted to duel, he growled since had hoped that Jaden would get nervous and mess up.

The Paradox Brothers crossed one arm with each other and then Para said, "We think this is enough, we didn't come here to talk but to duel, are you ready to fight?" And then Dox said, "Or will you take to flight?" Jaden sighed a bit, if these two would rhyme during the entire duel then this would be a long match.

At that time so were Alexis and the others looking on a bit worried, "I have heard about the Paradox Brothers, they were dueling mercenaries who worked for the creator of Duel Monsters himself, this is not fair". Bastion nodded to what Alexis said, "Yes and that's probably what Crowler planned, Jaden and Syrus must both play perfectly if they want to win this because the odds are seriously against them, like 100 to 1 right now", Alexis glared at him along with Mindy and Jasmine and so he decided to keep quiet for the moment.

Crowler walked up between the four duelists as the two tag teams got to each side of the arena stage and he grabbed the mike, "Now then the rules for this tag duel are simple, no sharing of strategies, no sharing advices and no sharing of cards that is not already on the field, but you are allowed to use what's on your partner's field and no player can attack on their first turn, do everyone understand the rules", all four said yes and he left the stage and since they shared life points so did both team have 8000 as all four of them drew their first five cards.

Syrus went first and drew his next card, "I start with Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards", he drew his cards and looked at them, "Next I play Polymerization and fuse Steamroid and Gyroid in order to summon Steam Gyroid in attack mode", Steam Gyroid appeared on the field, Atk: 2200. Jaden smiled a little, bringing out a fusion monster on the first turn was a good move, Para narrowed his eyes and drew his card, "Your little toys will not help you, I now summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode", Jirai Gumo appeared on the field, Atk: 2200, "I then place two cards face down and end my turn".

Jaden drew his card, "You just play a big spider? That's nothing my deck can't squash, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode" Clayman appeared on the field on a knee with his arm crossed in front of him, Def: 2000, "Next I play three cards face down and end my turn". Dox took and drew his card, "I now summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode", Kaiser Sea Horse appeared on the field, Atk: 1700, he then grabbed a card in his hand and put it into his Duel Disk, "I also play the spell card Tribute Doll, with this I can sacrifice one monster on either my field or my brother's field in order to special summon a level 7 monster from my hand". Jaden and Syrus looked at him in shock when they heard that, he was about to bring out a level 7 monster on his first turn?

Dox looked at Para, "Brother, mind if I borrow your monster?" Para chuckled, "Please go ahead", Jirai Gumo disappeared, "I sacrifice my brother's Jirai Gumo in order to summon my Kazejin in attack mode", Kazejin appeared on the field, Atk: 2400, Jaden didn't like the look of this thing, the opponent summoning a monster with 2400 points on the first turn is never good, but there was also another thing, even though he had never seen it before, he got the feeling he had heard about this card somewhere.

Dox then took and played another card in his hand, "I now play the spell card Dark Designator, with this I can name the name of one monster and if my brother has it in his deck then it's immediately added to his hand, now let's me see, I chose Sanga of the Thunder", Para chuckled and took a card from his deck, "Well would you look at that, here it is, ready to tear them asunder". Jaden growled a little, they had just added another level 7 monster to Para's hand?

Bastion looked on with a pretty impressed look on his face, "Dox used his brother's monster to summon a powerful monster and then added another powerful monster to Para's hand, that's what I call teamwork", Alexis glared at him, "Can you please stop sounding so impressed? I'm quite worried here", Bastion looked at her, "You should be, because if I remember right so if you have Sanga and Kazejin on the field together with a third monster so can you summon a incredible powerful monster by sacrificing them", Alexis looked back down on the field, "I just hope that they won't be able to summon all three of them then".

Syrus drew his next card, "I will now take the lead by attacking Para directly since he has no monster on the field", Steam Gyroid flew towards Para, but Para got a smirk on his face and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap card, Attack Guidance Armor, your monster's attack will be drawn to the monster the armor attach itself to, and I attach it to my brother's Kazejin", Syrus looked on as the armor appeared on Kazejin and Steam Gyroid's attack were drawn towards him, Dox laughed, "Now Kazejin's ability activates, he can once per turn reduce the attack points of the monster who attacks him to zero, which means that your monster will fall once it hits him", Steam Gyroid, Atk: 2200-0.

Syrus quickly grabbed a card in his hand, "Before the attack hits I play the spell card, De-Fusion from my hand, I use it to separate my monster back in to the two monsters I used to form him, so Steamroid and Gyroid, return in defense mode". Steam Gyroid disappeared and Steamroid and Gyroid reappeared on the field, Gyroid, Def: 1000, Steamroid, Def: 1800, since Steam Gyroid left the field so did his attack disappeared before it hit its target, Dox and Para growled, Syrus then ended his turn.

Jaden thought that Syrus had pulled of a good recovery, saving his monsters and some of their life points by splitting up his fusion monster were a great move, Para drew his next card, "Lucky move, "I now use my brother's Kaiser Sea Horse as a sacrifice, you see if you sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse in order to summon a light attribute monster, he counts as two sacrifices instead, so now I summon Sanga of the Thunder in attack mode". Sanga of the Thunder appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Jaden got a bit troubled when he saw the shape of the two monsters, if you put them together then Sanga would be the over part of a body while Kazejin would be the stomach, Jaden was getting the feeling that these two monsters were part of a three monster combination, Para then grabbed two cards from his hand, "I now equip Sanga with Mist Body and Kazejin with Ribbon of Rebirth and then end my turn". Jaden got the feeling he was right as Para was protecting the two monsters, he then drew his next card and then looked at it, he then looked at Syrus.

"Hey Sy, okay if I use one of your monsters as a sacrifice?" Syrus nodded, "Then I sacrifice my Clayman and Syrus Steamroid in order to summon my Tyrant Dragon in attack mode", Clayman and Steamroid disappeared and the massive Tyrant Dragon appeared on Jaden's field, Atk: 2900, Para chuckled, "You fool, have you forgotten Kazejin's ability? Also Sanga of the Thunder have the same ability, so if you attack then your dragon will only destroy himself".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "I play two of my face down cards, Mage Power and Rainbow Veil and equip them to Tyrant Dragon", two of Jaden's face down cards got flipped up, "Now for every spell and trap cards on our field, Mage Power will give Tyrant Dragon an extra 500 attack and defense points, with three cards Tyrant Dragon gains 1500 points", Tyrant Dragon, Atk: 2900-4400. Para and Dox smiled before Dox said, "Impressive, but with our monsters abilities your dragon won't have any use for those extra points".

But both Dox and Para got shocked when Jaden's smirk got bigger, "Well let's not forget my second equip spell, Rainbow Veil, now if Tyrant Dragon attacks another monster, he can negate that monster's special ability, which means neither Kazejin or Sanga will be able to use their abilities", Para and Dox looked on worried as Tyrant Dragon got surrounded by a aura that was colored like a rainbow, "Now Tyrant Dragon attack Kazejin", Tyrant Dragon unleashed a stream of fire and destroyed Kazejin, Paradox Brothers LP: 8000-6000, Tyrant Dragon then turned his head towards Sanga of the Thunder, "If you think it was over you need to think again, Tyrant Dragon can attack twice per turn if you guys has more than one monster on the field, and as I can see you still have Sanga and while he can't be destroyed thanks to Mist Body so will you two still take damage, now Tyrant Dragon attack Sanga of the Thunder", Tyrant Dragon once again attacked and while Sanga survived so did they indeed take some damage, Paradox Brothers LP: 6000-4200.

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "And now I end my turn", as soon as he said that so did wind appear on Dox field as Kazejin reappeared, thanks to Ribbon of Rebirth, if the monster who was equipped with the card was destroyed it's summoned back from the graveyard at the end of that turn, since Jaden knew that he figured they really wanted to keep those two on the field.

The audience started to applaud for Jaden and Syrus as they saw how well they were doing, Bastion also had a small smile, "Even though the brothers managed to keep their monsters on the field so are Jaden and Syrus dueling well against them", Alexis nodded as she, Jasmine and Mindy had a smile on their faces, since it currently looked good for Jaden and Syrus.

Crowler on the other hand weren't as happy, "These two are the best tag duelists in the world, they should be dueling the pants of those two slackers and yet Jaden just knocked away almost half of their life points in one move, well at least if they have those two monsters they might still turn this around". Chazz was thinking in similar ways, only that he should have taken Jaden and Syrus down himself instead of letting someone else do it.

Dox drew his card and looked at it, "I play the spell card, Card of Sanctity, now all four of us have to draw until he hold six cards in our hands", Jaden, Para and Dox drew four cards while Syrus drew two cards, Para then grabbed one card in his hand, "I now summon Defense Wall in defense mode", Defense wall appeared on the field, Def: 2100, "with him on the field it's useless to try to attack any of our other monsters, he will just defend them, next I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Syrus drew his next card and looked at it, "I play one card face down and end my turn", Para drew his next card, "I now play Monster Reborn to bring back Jirai Gumo", Jirai Gumo reappeared in attack mode, "Next I play the spell card Tribute Doll", both Jaden and Syrus got worried when they heard that, they realized that he would sacrifice Jirai Gumo in order to summon another level 7 monster, but Syrus wasn't prepared to allow that, "Not so fast, I play my face down Mystical Space Typhoon, and I will use it to destroy your Tribute Doll", the typhoon flew towards the spell card but Para and Dox chuckled while looking at Syrus and then Dox said, "You are a fool", Para nodded, "Yes a good duelist duels while keeping his head cool, I now play my face down Judgment of Anubis, this card allows me to stop your silly little spell by simply discarding one card, which downgrades your typhoon to a cool summer breeze, but that's not all, it also allows us to destroy one of your monsters and you take that monster's points as damage, and we choose your Tyrant Dragon", Syrus got worried as Para discarded one card and saw how the typhoon disappeared and then saw how winds started to form around Tyrant Dragon.

Syrus looked at Jaden worried but saw to his shock that Jaden had a smirk on his face, then to the other three duelists so repelled Tyrant Dragon the wind and the effect of the trap, Jaden's smirk got bigger, "Sorry you two, but Tyrant Dragon is immune to trap cards, which means you just wasted its effect on him". Para then got a smirk on his face, "That may be, but now I can finally summon the final piece, the monster Suijin in attack mode", Suijin appeared on the field, Atk: 2500. Jaden saw how the blue monster looked like the lower part of a body and now knew for sure that these three were part of a three monster combination.

Para laughed, "Three monsters on our side, what could be better?" Dox looked at him, "I know, when they join together, now brother let these two fools meet our most famous monster and make them feel bitter", Jaden groaned as they rimmed, then Sanga, Kazejin and Suijin began to glow, "Prepare yourselves, I now sacrifice Kazejin, Suijin and Sanga of the Thunder in order to summon the almighty Gate Guardian". As the light disappeared so had the three body parts gotten put together to form Gate Guardian, Atk: 3750.

Jaden and Syrus just stared at the powerful monster in shock, they had prepared to summon a monster with 3750 attack points? "If you think he looks dangerous then just wait until you see his attack, now attack Tyrant Dragon with Tidal Surge", Jaden looked at him confused, "Uh news flash, my Tyrant Dragon has 4400 attack points, he's stronger than Gate Guardian", Dox pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play the spell card Spell Shattering Arrow, this card allows us to destroy as many face up spell cards you have on the field and then inflict 500 points of damage", Jaden shielded his face as the arrow destroyed his two equip spells, Jaden/Syrus LP: 8000-7000, "And without Mage Power so does your Tyrant Dragon lose some power", Tyrant Dragon, Atk: 4400-2900.

Dox then pressed another button on his Duel Disk, "Next I play the spell card Shrink, with this I cut your dragon's power in half", Tyrant Dragon, Atk: 2900-1450, Gate Guardian's Tidal Surge attack then hit Tyrant Dragon and destroyed him, Jaden/Syrus LP: 7000-4700, Para then grabbed one card in his hand, "I now place one card face down and then it's your turn".

Crowler laughed as he saw this turn around, "That's it, not only did they take down that slacker's Tyrant Dragon, they are now almost even in life points, now if they only keep this up then those slackers will be of the island before the end of the day", Crowler laughed louder and then Sheppard said, "Now now Crowler, aren't you enjoying the boys troubles a little too much?" Crowler looked at him, "Oh no you misunderstand, I'm just laughing since I'm glad the brothers will end this soon since our poor students are having such a hard time, I'm just glad their suffering will soon be over". Sheppard then pointed at Jaden, "Oh really? Because according to what I'm seeing they don't look like they're suffering, in fact it looks like Jaden is actually enjoying the situation", Crowler turned his head back and saw that Jaden actually had a smirk on his face as he drew his next card.

The Paradox Brothers both looked at Jaden a bit shocked that he could smile in this situation but didn't show their shock on their faces, Para then said, "Well well it looks like the Slifer red forges ahead while the smart duelist", Dox continued, "Would have fled instead", Jaden groaned again, "Oh man, why couldn't the Academy have made us Slifers orange? If they had then we wouldn't have to listen to all these awful rhymes", the Paradox Brothers growled, both Yubel and Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden and nodded as they agreed with him.

The Paradox Brothers looked at him with a smug look on their faces the second, "You should focus less on our rhyming and more on your card game", they then both pointed at Syrus, "Because with the partner you have it can easily go very wrong", Syrus looked up at them, he had been feeling a little down since no matter what he did the brothers always had a counter move, he looked at Jaden who smiled at him, "Don't listen to them Sy, remember these two are the best tag duelists in the world and so there is obvious that we both are going to make some mistakes against them, but you have pulled off some sweet moves and counter moves of your own, so no need to feel depressed okay?" Syrus looked at him for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded his head, Jaden then turned back to the Paradox Brothers.

"Anyway I now summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode", Burstinatrix appeared on the field, "Next I now play my face down, Miracle Fusion, here is how it works, I now take Elemental Heroes from both my field and my grave and remove them from play, after that I can summon a fusion monster in their place, so I remove Burstinatrix on my field and Clayman in my graveyard in order to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode", Rampart Blaster appeared on the field on a knee with her blaster arm aimed forward, Def: 2500, "And even though she's in defense mode so can she deal you 1000 points of damage, now go Rampart Barrage". Rampart Blaster fired missiles at the Paradox Brothers and hit them, Paradox Brothers LP: 4200-3200, "Now I end my turn with two face down cards".

Dox drew his next card, "I now play the spell card Fairy Meteor Crush and equip Gate Guardian with it, now if he attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack and your defense will be dealt to you as damage, next I play Tribute to The Doomed, now by discarding one card I can destroy one of your monsters, so say good bye to that Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster", Dox discarded one card and then bandages appeared around Rampart Blaster before she got pulled into the ground by a hand that came up from the ground.

Syrus drew his card, he looked at it, he needed to buy some time to come up with a strategy, "I now summon Drillroid in defense mode and then end my turn", Drillroid appeared on the field with his drill arms crossed, Def:1600 Para chuckled, "Like I said before, your little toys will not help you, I now attack your Gyroid with Gate Guardian, and thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush you will take piercing damage", Gate Guardian took and attack Gyroid, Jaden/Syrus LP:4700-1950, however Gyroid stayed on the field, "Gyroid's ability allows him to survive destruction through battle once per turn", Para got a smirk on his face when Syrus said that, "That does not matter, you will still fall in the end, I now end my turn",

Jaden drew his next card, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode and then end my turn", Sparkman appeared on the field on a knee with his arms crossed in front of him, Def: 1400. Dox drew his card and looked at it, "I will pass".

Bastion looked on quite worried, "Right now I would say the odds are 500 to 1 against Jaden and Syrus, unless Sy can pull of a miracle here, I'm afraid the duel is over", he then tried to move away because of the glare Alexis sent his way, she then looked down to the duel again worried, begging that Syrus's deck would give him what he needed to make a miracle.

Syrus then took and drew his card and looked at it, he knew that it could help him a little, "I now play Graceful Charity, this lets me draw three cards, but then I have to discard two", Syrus drew three cards and looked at them, he then placed two in his hand and then placed the third one into the graveyard along with another one from his hand, "I now summon Jetroid in attack mode", Jetroid appeared on the field, Atk 1200, "And next I switch Drillroid into attack mode as well", Drillroid moved away his arms as his drills began to spin, Atk: 1600, "Now whenever Drillroid attacks a monster in defense mode that monster is automatically destroyed, so I now attack Defense Wall since his ability forces him to intercept our attacks anyway", Drillroid drove towards Defense Wall and then hit him with his drills and destroyed him, Jaden/Syrus LP: 1950-1450, "I now end my turn".

Para laughed as he drew his card, "You made a desperate last chance to make a good move? It matters not, since this duel is now over, now Gate Guardian, attack Jetroid and end this duel", Gate Guardian began to charge up his attack, but then Jaden chuckled to their shock, "You just fell into his trap, go and get them Sy", Syrus nodded and grabbed a card in his hand, "When Jetroid is getting attacked I can activate traps from my hand, so now I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor, this card destroys an attacking monster, so say good bye to your Gate Guardian", Gate Guardian then got destroyed much to the Paradox Brothers shock.

Jaden gave Syrus a thumbs up, "Sweet move Sy, the bigger they are the harder they fall", Syrus smiled at Jaden as the audience cheered for them, Crowler had fallen on his back in shock over seeing Syrus destroy Gate Guardian, their friends on the other hand were very happy to see them manage to destroy him, but to their shock so did the Paradox Brothers smile, "If we could get a moment to join the praise you're giving, then we would also thank him for destroying Gate Guardian", Syrus and Jaden looked at them in shock as they said that and saw how Para grabbed a card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk, "There is an old saying, what doesn't destroy you only makes you stronger and it's true, with Dark Element we will be stronger than ever, you see this spell card can only be activated when Gate Guardian is in our graveyard, now by paying half of our life points so can we summon a monster that can't be beat in battle, arise Dark Guardian", Paradox Brothers LP: 3200-1600.

A vortex of dark energy formed and Dark Guardian came up from it, Atk: 3800, Bastion looked at in shock and horror, "A monster that can't be destroyed in battle and with 3800 attack points? Now the odds are 1000 to 1 against the guys, once that thing attacks this match is over", Alexis didn't bother glaring at him now since he might be right, and when Para showed his next spell card, she and Bastion jumped to their feet in shock.

"Now during my end phase, my Surprise Attack from Beyond will allow me to redo my battle phase, so now Dark Guardian attack Drillroid with Axe Slash Bash", Para decided to attack Drillroid since he was cautious about Jetroid's ability which lets the player use traps directly from his hand, but if Dark Guardian destroyed Drillroid the Slifer boys would take 2200 points of damage, which would end this duel.

But Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap, Hero Barrier, sorry you guys, but as long as I have one Elemental Hero out on my field this trap let's me stop one attack, and with Sparkman here so won't Dark Guardian's attack even make a scratch on Drillroid or our remaining life points". A barrier formed around Drillroid and Dark Guardian as he swung his huge axe towards the cartoon drill, blocking the attack.

Para smiled at this, "An impressive trap card, but it will only save you this turn, right brother?" Dox nodded, "Right brother, on your next turn Dark Guardian will end them". Jaden drew his card, he looked at it before he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now play the spell card, Burial from a Different Dimension, with this I can return up to three monsters that has been removed from play to my graveyard, so I return Burstinatrix and Clayman to the graveyard, next I play The Warrior Returning Alive, this lets me add a warrior monster from my graveyard back to my hand, so I add Burstinatrix to my hand". Jaden took Burstinatrix back to his hand and then looked at Syrus, "Sorry Sy but I have to give up some of our life points", Syrus who were depressed over the fact that he had helped the Paradox Brothers get an ever stronger monster on the field just looked at him and said it was okay.

Jaden grabbed a spell card in his hand, "I play Double Fusion, with this I can fusion summon twice, of course it will cost us 500 life points", Jaden/Syrus LP: 1450-950, "I now fuse Elemental Hero Avian with the Burstinatrix I brought back in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", Burstinatrix and Avian jumped into the vortex and out came Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100, "But I'm not done yet, now I fuse Flame Wingman with Sparkman in order to form Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman", Flame Wingman and Sparkman jumped into the vortex and out came Shining Flare Wingman, Atk:2500.

"Now for every Elemental Hero I have in my grave, Flare Wingman gains 300 points, with six heroes in my grave he gains 1800 attack points", Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500-4300, "And I'm not finished just yet, I now play H- Heated Heart which gives Flare Wingman 500 attack points for this turn", Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 4300-4800.

The Paradox Brothers looked in shock at Shining Flare Wingman, "Alright Flare Wingman, attack Dark Guardian with Shining Emerald Orb", Shining Flare Wingman formed a green orb in his hands that he sent towards Dark Guardian and hit him, Paradox Brothers LP: 1600-600, "Since Dark Guardian wasn't destroyed, Flare Wingman's second special ability can't be activated, but it doesn't matter, since Syrus will end this next turn, so I end my turn right now", Syrus looked at him in shock as Dox and Para laughed, while Dox drew his card he said, "He won't be able to do a thing and my brother will then end this on his next turn, and my Soul Release will help since with this I can remove up to five cards from any players graveyard, so I remove five Elemental Heroes from your graveyard, which will greatly weaken Flare Wingman", five cards came out of Jaden's graveyard, Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 4300-2800, "Now once Dark Guardian attacks on my brothers turn, he will destroy your Flare Wingman and end this duel, now it's time for your partner to do his final move".

Crowler chuckled, he then said to himself, "Once the brothers get those slackers expelled I will give them a bonus, now all they have to do is hold on for one more turn, and since the only thing standing between the slackers and their defeat is little Syrus, then I have nothing to worry about".

Syrus looked at Jaden worried, Jaden smiled at him, "Just believe in yourself and your cards Sy, then it will be fine, you will be able to draw the card Zane gave you and you will be able to use it right now", Syrus got a smile on his face when he saw how much Jaden believed in him, he wanted to answer that faith, he looked at his deck and thought, _Alright my deck, both my and Jaden's future at the Academy are at stake here, but I believe in you and in myself, so let's take these guys down._

Syrus drew his card and looked at it, he then got a smirk on his face, he then took another card from his hand, "I now sacrifice Gyroid in order to summon UFOroid in attack mode", Gyroid left the field and UFOroid appeared on it, Atk: 1200, "And now I play the card that will end this, the spell card Power Bond", Jaden smiled and nodded, Syrus then looked at Jaden, "Hey Jay, mind if I borrow Flare Wingman?" Jaden gave him a thumbs up, "He's all yours", Syrus looked at the Paradox Brothers, "Power Bond allows me to fusion summon a machine type fusion monster, so now I fuse Jaden's Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman with my UFOroid in order to summon UFOroid Fighter in attack mode", Shining Flare Wingman unleashed a light that covered him and UFOroid, and once the light died out so were UFOroid Fighter on the field, Atk: ?.

"UFOroid Fighter's attack points is the two fusion materials original attack points combined, so he's original attack points is 3700 points", UFOroid Fighter, Atk: ?-3700.

Para and Dox didn't look impressed, "It matters not, your monster is not stronger than Dark Guardian, he won't make a difference", but Syrus's smile got bigger, "I told you, the duel is over, you see Power Bond has another effect, the monster summoned by using this card gets its attack points doubled", UFOroid Fighter, Atk: 3700-7400.

"TO MAKE IT 7400 ATTACK POINTS?" Para and Dox yelled at the same time in shock, Syrus got a smirk on his face, "While Dark Guardian can't be destroyed, your life points is another story, now UFOroid Fighter attack Dark Guardian with Cosmic Flux Blast", UFOroid Fighter attacked Dark Guardian, Paradox Brothers LP: 600-0

The Paradox Brothers went down on their knees as they realized they had just lost, the audience went crazy as they realized that Jaden and Syrus had just won the match, Crowler also went crazy, but for a different reason, "This can't be, how did those slackers win, it's not fair", Banner came over to him, "How? Thanks to your excellent teachings of course, but wait, they are my students", at that moment so licked Pharaoh Crowler, causing him to panic and asked if he had rabies and stuff like that, Syrus didn't really listened since he was still shocked that they had won while Jaden waved at the crowed that cheered for them, Sheppard then caught their attention, "As decided, since you won, you will stay at the Academy and you trespassing into the abandoned dorm will be forgotten, but don't go anywhere near the abandoned dorm again, okay boys?"

Jaden and Syrus nodded and then saw Chazz leave the arena in pure rage and their friends coming running towards them to congratulate them, Jaden and Syrus smiled at each other and high fived.

LATER AT THAT EVENING AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were celebrating Jaden and Syrus's victory against the Paradox Brothers, but at that moment so glowed Jaden's eyes golden for a second as he saw a vision of three enormous monsters, one red, one yellow and one blue roaring, he looked around in surprise causing the other two to ask what was wrong, he told them what had just happened.

Syrus and Chumley looked at him a bit worried, "Do you have any ideas who those creatures were?" Jaden shook his head, "No, but whatever they was they were the most powerful spirits I have ever sensed". Syrus then asked something he had wondered for a while, "Just wondering, when you summon a fused creature, do you have to fuse it yourself first?"

Jaden shook his head, "No I could just summon the fused spirit directly but it drains more of my energy to do, so it's better to fuse it together first, but if I ever have to summon it without fusing it first I can". They then continued talking about Jaden's powers and what he had just seen, Jaden got the feeling that whatever these creatures were so would he find out sooner or later, and he also got the feeling it would be during this year, and if he ran into them then he would be in for the fight of his life.

**So Jaden and Syrus managed to defeat the Paradox Brothers and avoid getting expelled but then Jaden got a vision of three enormous creatures, what does that mean and what will Jaden have to face next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	10. A promotion and demotion duel

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so had Jaden and Syrus their tag duel against the Paradox brothers, the duel went back and forth, with Jaden taking a pretty early lead for him and Syrus only for the Paradox brothers to turn it around, when Syrus finally played the Power Bond card he got from his older brother Zane in order to fuse Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman and UFOroid in order to create UFOroid Fighter and attacked they won the duel, but afterwards so had Jaden a vision of three incredibly powerful spirits, what are awaiting Jaden and his friends next? **

Chapter 10- A promotion and demotion duel

It had gone a few weeks since the duel with the Paradox brothers and right now so was the Slifer dorm playing baseball against the Ra dorm, and currently so were the Slifers leading with 5-2, and now it was Jaden's turn to be the batter, Syrus then called out to him, "hey Jay, keep the eye on the ball", Jaden gave Sy a quick smirk, "Well I don't know Sy, it will be very hard since the ball will fly go far over the fence, he will score, he will score… and then I will score, we then have a six run lead".

But at that moment so did they hear running, "Hold on, time out", all looked at the entrance to the baseball field and saw Bastion coming running, "Sorry I'm late, I was deep into some attack point quantum mechanics and lost track of time and didn't realize that P.E and the game had already begun", one of the Ra students looked at him, "Can you throw?" Bastion told him he could, "Well we need a fresh arm, pitcher change, get in there", Bastion tied a Ra band around his arm and ran out to the mound as the tired pitcher left the field.

Jaden pointed the bat at Bastion and said, "You know this isn't a written exam right Bastion? I hope you know what you're doing". Jaden got ready with the bat as Bastion got ready to throw, "Don't worry I have made all the calculations, get ready now Jaden, this one is coming in red hot", Bastion then threw the ball which Jaden missed, "Strike one", Jaden then missed the second throw as well, "Strike two", and then he missed the third throw as well, "Strike three, you're out", Jaden was not happy, "Oh nuts".

Jaden then struck out two Ra students but then for some reason got sloppy in his throws and let walked three other batters, Syrus then called time out and the Slifers gathered at the mound, "Jaden what are you doing? You get two outs and then you walked the last three batters". Jaden chuckled, "Yeah pretty slick huh?" All the Slifers looked at him confused, "Slick?" Jaden looked at the next batter which were Bastion, "Yeah how else was I going to pitch Bastion?" Syrus looked at Jaden like he was crazy, What? You walked all those players just to get even with Bastion?" Jaden shook his head, "Not get even, ahead, you hear that buddy you're going down", Syrus shook his head and back behind the batter as Bastion put on his helmet and got ready with the bat, "Down the base line maybe, now bring it on Jaden, that is if you can get the ball over the plate". Jaden got ready to throw, "You want me to bring it? Then here we go", Jaden then threw a fast curve ball, but Bastion managed to hit it hard.

At that moment so were Crowler passing by close to the baseball field, "Oh the Paradox brothers couldn't defeat Jaden, and Chazz haven't been as useful as I had hope, I need to find someone who can… AW!" Suddenly Crowler was sent flying into P.E equipment, Jaden and Syrus came running, "Uh… heads up", Crowler came up from the equipment that he was buried under and Syrus and Jaden freaked out when they saw that it was him, "YOU? BUT OF COURSE, WHO ELSE COULD CAUSE ME THIS INTENSE PAIN?"

Syrus took a step back, "Well I have to say, that's one way to keep the eye on the ball", Jaden nodded as they saw the baseball stuck in Crowler's left eye, then Jaden then tried to explain, "We're sorry, it was uh…" then they heard running behind them as Bastion came towards them, "It's my fault, I was the one who hit the ball, not Jaden or Syrus", Crowler looked up and saw Bastion and then jumped up and looked straight up in the air with a huge smile on his face, "Bastion? Of course, I have been trying to find a new accomplice and it hits me right in the face, well technically in the eye but that's beside the point".

Bastion bowed his head with a troubled look on his face, "Dr Crowler, I'm truly sorry for hitting you", Crowler instantly looked at Bastion again, "No no no no, I have been meaning to get my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse", and then he mumbled, "And the perfect new protégé".

Jaden and Syrus tried to listen to what Crowler was saying to Bastion, Crowler then looked like he just remembered that they were there, "DO YOU MIND? YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY SO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" The ball popped out of his eye as Jaden and Syrus quickly left, "Sure, see you later Bastion and just for the record, that ball was a foul".

Crowler looked back at Bastion, "Forget those two, worthless Slifer slackers, you really shouldn't associate with those kind of people but with people of your own class right? It's time you started associated with me".

LATER THAT DAY DURING CROWLER'S CLASS,

Chazz walked over to his seat, acting all high and mighty, "Well it's good being the best Obelisk of the first year and soon the top duelist of the school", he then sat down and said, "I would like foot massage and ice tea, now", an Obelisk student just chuckled, "Why should we? Go and fix it yourself loser". Chazz sat right up as he heard that, "What did you call me? I don't think I heard you right".

The three Obelisks boys looked at each other, "It seems like he doesn't know, don't you agree?" The other two nodded and Chazz began to lose his cool, "Don't know what?" Another Obelisk student came up to him, "Chazz, where do you think you're sitting?" Chazz looked at him, "What do you mean where do I think I'm sitting? I'm sitting on my seat, my name is even on the table", Chazz pointed at the table but when he looked he saw the name tag with his name on it was gone, "What the…?"

The Obelisk boy looked at Chazz and pointed down the stairs to seats lower down in the classroom, "If you wonder what's going on then you're supposed so sit down there, with the Slifers and the Ras", Chazz stood up in shock and anger, "No way, this is all wrong, I don't belong with those losers down there, why am I suppose to sit down there?", Chazz then noticed Crowler as he entered the classroom, "Dr Crowler, what's going on here? Tell me, I belong up here with the Obelisks, with the elite, not with the second rates and the trash".

Crowler looked at him and everyone got a bit when they saw his black left eye, "Oh but you don't belong up there, and you haven't belong there since you lost that one duel to oh who was it now again? Oh yes now I remember, it was Jaden Yuki, A SLIFER SLACKER! So I will have you duel Bastion Misawa tomorrow and remember what I told you a few weeks ago about you were in the risk zone of getting demoted? Well if you lose against Bastion tomorrow then the two of you will switch dorms".

Chazz got a horrified look on his face as he couldn't believe his ears, "Are you saying that if I lose to him… I will become a Ra yellow duelist? A second rate duelist?" Crowler then clapped his hands in a mocking way, "Yes very good, you seem to be a very good listener, if now you could only duel as good as you listen". Chazz growled as he felt humiliated as the students began to laugh at him, he then took and ran out of the classroom and down the corridor, but he could still hear the sound of the students laughing at him, "I WON'T BE A RA STUDENT!"

LATER THAT DAY AT THE RA DORM,

Bastion was walking towards the Ra dorm with Jaden and Syrus behind him, "Alright alright, maybe it wasn't a foul Bastion", Syrus looked at him, "Jaden, over the center field fence usually isn't", Yubel then appeared next to Jaden and chuckled a little, "I told you that you shouldn't take it so personal when someone bested you", Jaden shot her a short glare but Syrus noticed the look, he figured that Yubel must have showed up and said something to Jaden, and he figured it might have had something with how Jaden reacted when Bastion bested him, he couldn't be sure but that would be his best guess considering their current discussion.

Bastion picked up his bat and held it out in front of him, "Look, I play like I duel, by using formulas", Jaden and Syrus looked at the bat and saw that there really was formulas scribbled all over the bat, you see I have notice that science, statistics and geometry has a role in everything we do in our life", Jaden looked at the bat amazed, "Wow, I have to admit I never thought about it that way", Syrus looked at Bastion, "So does that mean you have a formula for everything Bastion?" Bastion chuckled a little with a smirk as he told them to follow him as he entered the Ra dorm.

After some minute of walking Bastion opened a door, "And here we are", Jaden and Syrus walked into the room and got shocked as both the walls and the ceiling were covered by formulas, "What is all this?" Bastion walked up to them, "It's my lab, my workshop and also my dorm room all at the same time", he pointed at some formulas, "Those are formulas for trap cards", he then pointed at some others, "Those are for spell cards", he then pointed at the ceiling, "And those… well you get it, most of these formulas I have memorized and as you can see I have pretty much run out of space so:.." Jaden and Syrus looked at him confused until he took out a mop and a paint bucket, "Mind helping me?" Jaden and Syrus looked at each before they looked at Bastion as both of them grabbed a brush, Bastion then took out a step ladder which Jaden got up on and began to paint the ceiling, as the other two began working on the walls, "Check it out I'm Michelangelo", all three of them laughed a bit of at the joke.

"Get it? Because I'm painting the ceiliiiiiing!" Jaden yelled as he had spun around a bit and lost his balance and lost the grip of his brush, which happened to fly straight into Syrus's face, covering his face and some of his hair with white paint, "You do realize, that this means war right Jay?" Jaden got a bit worried when he saw the look on Syrus's face, "Now come on Sy, it was an accident, you must realize that". Syrus didn't listen and was picking up the bucket with paint, much to Jaden's worry, Bastion got up, "That's enough messing around, now give me that paint", the moment he said that so threw Syrus the paint towards Jaden, but he jumped out of the way and so the paint flew into Bastion's face.

Jaden looked at Bastion in shock over what happened before he began to laugh like crazy, making Bastion irritated, "So it's funny?" Bastion hit Jaden in the face with his paint rag, covering Jaden's face with paint as well, this was the start to an full out paint war.

SOME HOUR LATER,

After they were done painting Bastion's room and had cleaned themselves up, Bastion took the two Slifer boys to the Ra meal hall, the moment the Slifer boys entered it they immediately grabbed some plates and went to the buffet and as soon as their plates were full they went over to a table and began eating, Jaden then laughed and smiled at Bastion, "I don't think I have ever had so much fun while painting, you're a cool guy Bastion", Syrus nodded, "Yeah and Ra yellows food is just as cool".

Bastion came over to them with a smile, "Oh you flatter us too much, it can't be that much better than the Slifers food", he then put down a plate with a lobster, causing Jaden and Syrus's eyes to almost pop out of their skulls, "Trust me Bastion, the closest we get to lobster at the Slifer dorm is our dorm cat's breath", Syrus then looked at Bastion with a wondering look, "Speaking about bottom dwellers Bastion, what did Crowler want to talk about with you during the game?"

Bastion looked at them, "He actually wanted me to have make the test to become a Obelisk blue, he will select a Obelisk student that I shall duel tomorrow", Jaden and Syrus looked at him before Jaden said, "So that's why you're repainting your room? Because you're going to change dorms tomorrow?"

Bastion looked at them both a bit troubled and a bit confused, Jaden and Syrus smiled happily at him, "Well you deserves it, congratulations Bastion", Bastion smiled a little, "You flatter me again, and it's too early to congratulate me, after all I haven't even dueled yet", Jaden and Syrus shook their head before Jaden said, "Oh come on Bastion, I watched you during the entrance exams, and you royally kicked that duel examiner's butt", the boys then smiled even bigger and then said at the same time, "You will pass Crowler's test no problem and we can say we knew you".

Bastion smiled at the boys and thanked them and they told him that he was welcome before they dug into their food again while Bastion smiled at the boys with a troubled look on his face.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Chazz was sitting on the couch in his room, he was getting a transmission on a video screen communicator on his TV, and on it were his two older brothers, Slade and Jagger, Slade spoke, "Do you understand the plan Chazz?" Chazz nodded irritated as he had heard this before, "I can't hear you Chazz", Chazz growled a little, "Yes I understand Slade", Slade looked at him with a hard look, "You better, the Princeton brothers has a plan, me and Jagger are following through with our ends of it", Jagger then spoke, "And you better be following through with your part Chazz, I mean think of it little brother, the worlds of politics, finance and Duel Monsters, if we can control all three of them then we can control the entire world, so in order for our plan to work you need to be the best, so don't mess things up", the communication was cut and the screen went black.

Chazz got up from the couch and he was thinking, _Be the best? How can I be the best with lucky punks like Jaden around? It's a good thing they haven't heard about the fact I might get demoted if I lose._

Chazz walked over to his window and saw to his shock Bastion following Jaden and Syrus to the Slifer dorm, _What's this? Bastion is staying over at the Slifer dorm during the night? That means that his dorm room will be completely empty and that gives me an idea, Chazz thought, he had no doubts he could beat Bastion but a little insurance wouldn't hurt._

Chazz quickly left his room and snuck towards the Ra dorm, he snuck through the corridors until he found the door with Bastion's last name on it, he saw his furniture in the corridor, he then looked through them and then in Bastion's desk he found what he looked for, he had a smirk on his face as he held up Bastion's deck, "He can't duel tomorrow if he don't have a deck", he then left the Ra dorm, planning on getting rid of the deck in a while to not draw attention.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden had pulled his madras out of his bed since he was sleeping in the bottom bed and then put it on the floor, now he and Bastion snored together as they shared it, Chumley who looked down on them asked Syrus shocked, "Yo Sy, why are that Ra yellow guy doing here?" Syrus looked at him, "He painted his room today and we helped him, and since he had nowhere to sleep told him he could stay here for the night".

Chumley looked at him, "But Syrus, he's a Ra yellow, what if he wakes up and wants to duel against us or make fun of us, can we really trust him?" Syrus looked at Bastion, "Chill Chum, he's a cool guy, I mean he let us eat in the Ra meal hall after all", Chumley quickly looked down at Bastion after hearing that, "You know, he can sleep in my bed if he wants", Syrus chuckled a little as he realized that Chumley wanted to taste the Ra yellows food, the two of them then soon fell asleep and slept peacefully.

THE NEXT MORNING,

The boys then woke up and had just gotten dressed when they heard someone knock loudly on the door, then they heard Dorothy's voice on the other side of the door, "Jaden, Jaden please wake up", Jaden opened the door, "What's the matter miss Dorothy?" Dorothy looked at him, "I was unloading some supplies at the docks when I saw them… cards tossed everywhere in the water", the boys got shocked when they heard that and Jaden got a bad feeling and then ran towards the docks with Bastion, Syrus and Dorothy following close behind him.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE DOCKS,

As the boys arrived at the docks they saw that Dorothy had told the truth, and then Jaden noticed a certain card, "Look there is Ring of Destruction", Syrus then noticed another card as Jaden said the trap card's name, it was a monster card, "And there is Vorse Raider". Both of them looked at Bastion, "Bastion, these are all your cards".

Bastion looked at the cards, "This is all my own fault, this deck were in the desk that I placed in the corridor when we painted yesterday", Syrus looked at the cards again, "Who would do something this horrible?" Jaden growled a little, "Someone who don't want you to become a Obelisk blue, that's who, I mean this was your deck and now it's completely ruined, what are we going to do now Bastion? Your deck is gone and there is only an hour before your test duel", Bastion fished up the Vorse Raider card and smiled at Jaden, "Leave it to me Jay".

AN HOUR LATER AT THE OBELISK ARENA,

Chumley, Jaden and Syrus arrived at the arena and they saw Crowler and Chazz on the stage, "Bastion you came, oh I see you brought some friends with you", Crowler said with a dissatisfied look on his face when he saw Jaden and Syrus, Chazz had a smirk on his face, "I hope you play better than your loser friends". Jaden's eyes narrowed when he saw Chazz, "Chazz is Bastion's test opponent? Now it makes sense, he's the one who tossed your cards into the ocean".

Crowler looked shocked, "Pardon?" Chazz looked at them without worry, "I don't know what he's talking about Dr Crowler, I haven't done anything". But at that moment so did they hear a voice say, "Oh is that so Chazz?" Jaden and the others turned around and saw Alexis and Zane, Alexis glared at Chazz, "I saw you Chazz, this morning at the water, you dumped the cards into the water and ran away, I usually don't snitch, but you don't mess with someone's deck".

Jaden turned back and glared at Chazz, "Yeah that's very low, even for you Chazz", Chazz growled a little, he had waited for a few hours to make sure no one would notice him, he however calmed down and tried to deny it, "Oh come on, who are to say that I just didn't throw my own cards into the ocean? Bastion and I must have similar decks that's all".

Jaden glared at him, "You're a liar Chazz", Chazz glared at him, "Nobody calls me a liar or a thief you damn slacker", at that moment so spoke Bastion, "Fine then you are no thief, now let's start the duel already". Jaden and Syrus looked at him shocked, Bastion looked at them with a smile, "Sorry for worrying you, but a smart duelist always have a reserve deck, or a few, you saw all my calculations, they were for all my different dueling decks and each of them are just as powerful as the other". Bastion opened his jacket and all of them were shocked to see him having a vest with six deck boxes on it.

Chazz growled, he had hoped that he could win without having to duel but it seemed to be like he had to put Bastion in his place, "Yeah well you can do whatever you want to with your six decks, since I only need this one, now let's get started", Bastion nodded, "I thought you would never ask Chazz". They both activated their Duel Disks and put in their decks and drew their first five cards.

Chazz drew his sixth card, "Ready you Ra reject? I will start, I now summon my Chthonian Soldier in attack mode", Chthonian Soldier appeared on the field, Atk: 1200, "And next I place one card face down and that will do for now". Bastion drew his next card, "Oh will it now?" Jaden got a smirk on his face when he heard that, "I believe that Bastion have something up his sleeve", Alexis and Zane both nodded.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode, now rise Hydrogeddon", Hydrogeddon appeared on the field, Atk: 1600, "Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Hydro Gust, destroy him", Hydrogeddon let out a stream of water that hit and destroyed Chthonian Soldier, Chazz LP: 4000-3600, Chazz got a smirk on his face, "Thank you, you just activated Chthonian Soldier's special ability, you take the same damage that I just took", Bastion LP: 4000-3600. Zane looked a bit impressed, "That was pretty good".

Jaden looked at the duel, "So that's Chthonian Soldier's ability huh?" Jaden then took and look at Bastion and saw the look on his face, "But according to the look on Bastion's face it looks like he expected that". Bastion smiled, "I did know about your Soldier's ability but I calculated that the points I sacrificed was worth it to activate my Hydrogeddon's special ability, you see when he destroy a monster in battle I can immediately summon a Hydrogeddon from my deck, so now arise Hydrogeddon".

Another Hydrogeddon appeared on the field, "And since my battle phase continues so can my second Hydrogeddon attack you directly Chazz, now Hydrogeddon attack Chazz directly with Hydro Gust", Hydrogeddon unleashed a stream of water at the horrified Chazz and when he was hit he got he was sent flying and landed on his stomach on the stage, Chazz LP: 3600-2000, Chazz got up and looked pretty irritated.

"You will pay for that, I now play my trap card Call of the Haunted, with it I can revive a monster from my graveyard, and with only one monster in my grave the choice is obvious, so rise once more Chthonian Soldier", Chthonian Soldier reappeared on the field, "Next I play the spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon, when I special summon a monster with 1500 attack points while you control a monster, now we can both summon every monster from our deck, hand and graveyard that is the same as the monsters we already have on the field", two more Chthonian Soldiers appeared on Chazz's field and one more Hydrogeddon appeared on Bastion's field, Alexis looked confused, "It doesn't make any sense, it doesn't matter how many Chazz summon, his Chthonian Soldiers don't have enough points to take down all those Hydrogeddon's", Zane looked at Chazz, "Not on their own they won't", Jaden nodded and Chazz stared at him, "You're right Truesdale, and now I will show you why I will replace you as the best student at this school".

Zane looked at Jaden and then back Chazz, "Sorry but Jaden will take over the role as the best student at the school", Jaden smiled at Zane but Chazz growled at him, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "I will show you that the best student in this school will be me, I now activate the spell card Chthonian Alliance, the monster equipped with this card gains 800 attack points for each monster with the same name as him, including himself, meaning my first Chthonian Soldier will gain 2400 attack points", Chthonian Soldier, Atk: 1200-3600, "Now Chthonian Soldier attack his Hydrogeddon", the enhanced Chthonian Soldier took and destroyed one of the Hydrogeddon's with one swing of his sword, Bastion LP: 3600-1600.

Jaden looked a bit worried, "Oh man"; Syrus looked really worried, "Oh no, Bastion's life points have gone down by more than half, he's losing the duel", Bastion drew his next card, "Bravo, good show, but it will end shortly, now rise Oxygeddon", Oxygeddon appeared on the field, Atk: 1800, "Now attack one of the Chthonian Soldier with 1200 attack points with Vapor Stream", Oxygeddon attacked one of the weaker Chthonian Soldiers and destroyed it, Chazz LP: 2000-1400. Chazz looked at him, "Did you forget? When my Soldiers are destroyed you take the same damage I do, some genius you are", Bastion LP: 1600-1000.

"I'm not finished just yet, now my Hydrogeddon attacks your other weaker Soldier", Hydrogeddon took and destroyed the second Chthonian Soldier with 1200 attack points, Chazz LP: 1400-1000, Chazz looked at Bastion irritated, "You will take this damage too, you pathetic loser", Bastion LP: 1000-600.

Syrus looked at Bastion confused and worried, "Oh no, why is Bastion attacking like this? He's hurting himself when he destroy those Chthonian Soldiers", but the other three had smirks on their faces, Jaden then said, "No he's doing just fine Sy", Syrus looked at him confused, "Bastion is playing really smart here", Syrus looked at Zane confused and then Zane continued, "The Chthonian Soldier equipped with Chthonian Alliance has 3600 attack points, Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster in order to defeat him, or he could do it another way, look at the final Chthonian Soldier", Syrus looked at enormous Chthonian Soldier and saw him shrink so that he was just a little bigger than normal, Chthonian Soldier, Atk: 3600-2000.

"I see, by destroying the other Chthonian Soldiers he weakened the big one's attack points by 1600", Jaden nodded, "Exactly Sy, so if Bastion wants to beat that thing he had to sacrifice a few life points", Bastion then smirked, "Now I place one card face down, and that will do it for now".

Chazz drew his next card and looked at him and got a smirk on his face, "Will it? I'm not so sure Wiz Kid, since my Chthonian Soldier has 2000 attack points so can I sacrifice him and all the cards in my hand in order to summon my Infernal Incinerator, you didn't see that one coming did you?" Chazz laughed as he tossed his hand into the graveyard and Chthonian Soldier disappeared into a sphere of fire, Jaden and the others began to look worried as Bastion got shocked, "Infernal Incinerator?" The sphere of fire exploded and Bastion covered his face as Infernal Incinerator appeared on the field, Atk: 2800, "I hope you brought you calculator with you, because unless you can find a formula to beat this guy this turn your toast, of course you will never get the chance, because since he get 200 extra attack points for each monster on your side of the field, with an extra 600 attack points I will finish you right now", Infernal Incinerator, Atk: 2800-3400.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Infernal Incinerator has 3400 attack points? Bastion's face down card has to be a good one or this duel will be over soon", Syrus looked at him, "Do you think Bastion still have a chance?" Jaden nodded, "I'm sure he can still turn this around, of course he has to survive this next attack", they looked back to the stage and saw Chazz laughing.

"This result was clear from the very beginning of this duel, now Infernal Incinerator, attack Hydrogeddon with Firestorm Blast", Infernal Incinerator took and unleashed a stream of fire towards one of the Hydrogeddon's, Bastion quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap, Amorphous Barrier, when I have three or more monsters on my side of the field, this trap blocks your monster's attack and end the battle phase, but it was a very nice try Chazz".

Chazz had a smirk on his face, "That makes no difference, you will only get one more turn, and then Infernal Incinerator will finish you off", Bastion got a smirk on his face, "Sorry Chazz, but I'm afraid there will be no next turn for you", Chazz lost his smirk and it got replaced with an irritated expression, "What?".

Bastion drew his next card, "You heard me, I now activate the spell card Bonding - H20, now by sacrificing two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon in order to summon the mighty Water Dragon, A water pillar appeared on the field and out of it came the Water Dragon, Atk: 2800, "And since the number of monsters on my field has decreased so does you Infernal Incinerator's attack points decrease", Infernal Incinerator, Atk: 3400-3000.

Chazz chuckled, "It doesn't matter, even with the power decrease he's still more powerful than your Water Dragon", but to his shock so did Bastion smile, "Better double check your work Chazz, because I have already done all the math", Crowler looked at Bastion in shock, "All the math? Do you mean that…?" Jaden then smirked, "That means that Bastion has planned this from this very beginning".

Chazz looked really worried as a tidal wave formed from Water Dragon and went towards Infernal Incinerator, the tidal wave hit him and he roared in pain and then everyone gasped when they saw what happened next, Infernal Incinerator Atk: 3000-0.

Chazz looked in shock, "No his attack points, but how did this…?" Bastion had a smirk on his face, "It's my Water Dragon's special ability, you see Chazz when he is on the field the attack points of all fire attribute and pyro type monsters automatically becomes zero, now since your monster have lost all of his power and since my monster haven't attacked yet then this duel is over, go now Water Dragon, Tidal Blast".

Chazz could only watch as the Water Dragon unleashed his attack towards his now powerless Infernal Incinerator, the Tidal Blast hit Infernal Incinerator got destroyed and Chazz got hit by the water attack and sent flying of the stage, Chazz got out of the holographic water, he looked at Bastion who spoke to him, "A well played duel Chazz, but not good enough".

Chazz glared at him, "It was just pure luck, you just happened to pull a lucky card and stumbled into the victory, that's all Bastion Misawa", Bastion gave him a serious look, "Maybe, but luck favors the prepared and I was prepared to beat you with a half dozen cards as well, sorry, you would have lost this duel in one way or another Chazz, but deny it if you like, just like you denied that you tossed my deck into the ocean".

Chazz who was sitting on the floor in the arena glared at him, "Yeah? Well if you're so sure that I did it then prove it", Bastion took out a card from his pocket and show that it was the Vorse Raider card from the ocean, "If you insists, here I picked up this card from the water, with a formula I wrote on it, I suppose you could have written the formula but if you had then the math most likely would have been wrong and it's not".

Bastion put the card away, "Chazz, you stole, you lied, you cheated and you lost the duel, you deserve to be demoted", Chazz hung his head, "This is not possible, I can't believe I lost again". Crowler walked over to Bastion with a happy look on his face, "Bastion Misawa, congratulations and welcome to Obelisk blue".

Bastion looked at him, "No, I'm sorry but I have to decline your invitation", Crowler got shocked when he heard that, "What, b-but what for?" Bastion looked at Jaden, "When I first came to the Academy decided that I would only become an Obelisk blue when I was the greatest student of the first years, and Jaden, I believe that of all the first years, you're the greatest duelist".

Jaden got a smile on his face, "Hey thanks Bastion, so does that mean you want to throw down right away? I mean seeing you two duel made me want to duel really much", Bastion smiled at him, "Sorry but not right now".

Jaden looked at him confused, "Why not Bastion?" Bastion pointed at the deck in his Duel Disk and at his jacket, where he had the other five underneath, "Because I have much work to do before we face each other, you remember those calculations and formulas in my room right?" Well most of them were for these prototype decks and all of them were design to take you on Jaden, but so far I haven't found the perfect deck to face you with", Jaden looked at him in shock, "You mean all those formulas were for a deck to face me with?" Bastion nodded.

Chazz however who had heard all of this growled, "Prototype deck? I lost to a prototype deck? And what does he mean with that he's not ready to face that slacker when he won against me with just one day's notice?" Bastion ignored him and continued to talk to Jaden, "Don't worry Jaden, soon my walls will be covered by new strategies and we will face each other, just be prepared that it will end just like that baseball game, you know the one there I struck you out".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Keep dreaming Bastion, baseball is a hobby, but dueling is my life, see you soon buddy"; Bastion nodded and the others could almost see their fighting spirits as they looked at each other, and soon the group went their different ways since the match were over.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jaden was walking down the corridors of the Academy to get to his next class when he heard Syrus call out to him, he looked around and saw him come running towards him, "Jaden you haven't seen Chazz today right?" Jaden shook his head, a bit confused over the question, Syrus looked at him, "Well that's because he's not on the island anymore, I heard that he left the island on his family's private Yacht".

Jaden looked over his shoulder, "Well I can't say I'm all that surprised, I heard a few Obelisk students make fun of him a lot in the classes earlier, but it's a shame anyway, since while he was a jerk he was a good opponent, but I'm sure that we will meet Chazz again". Syrus looked at Jaden, seeing him take this so calmly and so sure that they would see Chazz again once again reminded Syrus that Jaden was a bit different from them, that he had some kind of purpose to fulfill in his life, with those strange powers of his, and he just hoped that he someday could help him at least a little, then both of them walked towards their next class, discussion more about Chazz.

**So Bastion and Chazz had to duel over which dorm they should be in, and even though Chazz tried to cheat by stealing Bastion's deck so did Bastion use one of his other six decks to defeat him, but even so he didn't want to advance to Obelisk blue until he defeated Jaden who he thought was the best student of the first years, and then in order to escape the humiliation of his defeat Chazz left the island, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	11. Jinzo appears and a life-or-death duel

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did Bastion get a chance to become an Obelisk blue if he defeated Chazz, he did win the duel but chose to not become an Obelisk before he became the best student of the first year, in order words not until he defeated Jaden, Jaden wanted to face him immediately but Bastion was still working on the deck to face Jaden which meant Jaden had to face him, then the next day Jaden heard that Chazz had left the island to get away from the humiliation, what will happen next?**

Chapter 11- Jinzo appears and a life-or-death duel

It was in the evening, an Obelisk student were running through the forest while he was screaming for help, "I can't believe this is really happening, I can't believe he really came to life and took my friends, how could we be so stupid? The Professor told us that it was forbidden to try, someone please help me".

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Snow was falling from the sky, it was the winter break and practically every student had gone home, however Jaden, Syrus and Chumley had decided to stay on the island, currently so were Jaden and Syrus dueling and Chumley and Professor Banner was grilling marshmallows.

Jaden looked at Chumley and Banner, "I can't believe everyone have gone home for the winter break, oh well that only means more duels for us", Jaden then looked at his hand as he drew his next card, Chumley nodded, "Yeah and more food for us". Banner looked at the marshmallows, "Yeah so you wonder why we only eat marshmallows?" Chumley looked at him, "Well we have already eating all the hamburgers", Banner looked at him with a small smile, "We have?" Chumley rubbed his head sheepishly and Jaden and Syrus chuckled a little.

Jaden grabbed two cards in hand, "Get ready to say hey to an new friend of mine Sy, because I now fuse together the Sparkman on my field with Elemental Hero Necroshade in my hand in order to fusion summon Elemental Darkbright". Sparkman and Necroshade jumped into the vortex and out came Darkbright, Atk: 2000, "And thanks to Necroshade I can now summon…"

But at that moment so did Jaden's eyes turn golden for a second, he quickly looked around as he turned off his Duel Disk, Syrus who had seen his eyes turn golden was worried since he knew that Jaden must have sensed a duel spirit. Chumley saw the look on Jaden's face and came to the same conclusion, and got a little worried, Banner looked at Jaden confused, "Is something wrong Jaden?"

Jaden looked at him and was about to come up with an excuse when they heard a crashing sound and turned around and saw an the Obelisk student that had been running crashing through the door to the Slifer meal hall, Jaden quickly ran up to him, he saw the terrified look on his face, "You okay? You look like you have seen a ghost".

The Obelisk boy looked at him, "I… I have", Jaden's eyes narrowed when he heard that, "What do you mean?" The boy looked at Jaden, "Jinzo, the Duel Monster card". Banner then came up to him, "I recognize you, your name is Torrey, you were in my para dueling class". Torrey crawled towards Banner and grabbed a hold of his legs, "Yes that's right Professor Banner and everything you said was true, like how duel spirits were real, it was all true". Jaden looked at Banner and saw the troubled look on the man's face as he kneeled in front of Torrey, "Please calm down Torrey and then tell me everything that has happened".

Torrey nodded and took a deep breath, "Well you see Professor, a while ago I told some of my friends about your class, and that under certain circumstances duel spirits could come to life, well we tried to recreate those circumstances". Jaden narrowed his eyes, he could already guess where this were going, "We tried a few times but nothing happened, but then we got our hands on this mystic box, we said the chant and then the box spelled `Give me three and I will be free´, we thought he meant cards", Jaden groaned as he guessed the rest of the story and realized how foolish Torrey and his friends had been.

Banner looked really horrified, "Oh dear me no, Jinzo's appetite could never be satisfied by mere cards, this is just awful", Syrus wasn't sure he wanted to know but he had to ask, "Wait, so what did the three mean then Torrey?" Torrey looked at him, "It meant people". Syrus looked at him in horror, "People? Does that mean that he would…?" Torrey nodded, "Yes and unfortunately we had agreed, before we knew better", Syrus looked at him with a worried expression, "So your friends?"

"They're both gone, I have look everywhere for them but it's like both of them have just vanished in thin air, first it was one, and then the other, and I know that I'm next". Syrus and Chumley quickly looked at Jaden who looked troubled at Torrey, they knew on the look on his face that it must really be that Jinzo had taken their life energy.

Jaden went down on a knee next to Torrey, "You're sure they didn't just go home for winter break Torrey?" Torrey shook his head, "I hoped that was the case, but I called their parents, and they didn't know where they were, and even so I doubt they could have made it home anyway, after all I tried to leave the island but couldn't, you see when I came to the ferry so was he waiting for me there, to make sure I didn't get away, there is no escape for me".

Banner tried to calm Torrey down, Jaden quickly and silently told Syrus and Chumley to come with him, they walked away a bit so neither Banner or Torrey could hear them before Syrus said, "What can we do to help Jay?" Chumley nodded wondering the same thing, Jaden looked at them, "As long as Torrey stay close to us I should be able to protect him, and if I can defeat Jinzo then the other two should also return", at that moment so did the lights go dark.

What was that?" Banner looked at Syrus, "Calm down Syrus, it was probably just a fuse", Chumley nodded, "Yeah or maybe it was just a lamp". But at that moment so did they hear an unfamiliar voice, "Or maybe… It was me", Chumley and Syrus shouted in horror as they saw Jinzo holding an unconscious Torrey while Banner trembled in fear while Pharaoh hissed and Jaden just glared, "Let go of Torrey Jinzo".

Jinzo turned around, "We had a deal, this boy is mine", he began to run into the forest with Jaden not far behind, he wasn't going to let Jinzo drain the life out three students in order to fully gain a physical form, but as he ran he soon realized he had lost sight of Jinzo, the others then caught up to him as he looked around trying to figure out where Jinzo had gone.

Jaden was about to use his powers when he heard Pharaoh hissing and his fur standing right up, Yubel then appeared next to him, "As you know Jaden so is an animal's senses much sharper than a humans, so I guess that he can sense Jinzo"; Jaden agreed with her and then ran in the direction Pharaoh was looking.

Soon they arrived at something that looked like a power plant, "Professor Banner, what is this place?" Banner looked around, "This is the central power station for the entire island, but I can't see Jinzo anywhere", Jaden looked around and then pointed, "But I see Torrey over there, let's get him out of here quickly", they ran towards Torrey but a surge of energy came from the power lines over them and they covered their eyes, Jaden then looked in front of him and saw Jinzo standing in front of them, "You're not taking him anywhere, we had a deal and I will take what is mine".

Pharaoh jumped up into Banner's arms, Syrus and Chumley looked at him, "What's going on here Professor Banner?" How is Jinzo appearing just like that?" Banner trembled scared, "It's the electricity, he's using it to power himself, he's a clever spirit". Jaden glared at Jinzo and pointed at him, "Let Torrey go Jinzo, if you want a third sacrifice so badly then you could have me instead, did you hear me Jinzo? Take me".

Syrus and Chumley looked at Jaden like he had lost his mind and Banner looked at him worried, Jinzo looked at him, "I sense a lot more power from you than this human, I will accept your offer, so now…" Jaden held up his hand, "Hold on I have one condition, you and I will duel, if you win you can drain me on all my life force, but if I win then you have to give back the other two guys you snatched", Jinzo chuckled, "A duel? Very well, I think I can keep myself in this electrical limbo long enough for a match, first I will defeat you and then I will consume you", electrical energy gathered around Jinzo.

Jaden readied his Duel Disk, "We will see about that, now get your game on Jinzo", Jaden drew his first five cards as five cards appeared in front of Jinzo, Jinzo then took the first turn, a sixth card appeared in front of him, "I now summon my Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode", Malice Doll of Demise appeared on the field, Atk: 1600, "And next I play the spell card, Ectoplasmer".

Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw the spell card appear on the field, "This spell card now allows each player to sacrifice one monster on their side of the field and then the opponent takes damage equal to half of that monster's attack points, and now I end my turn and sacrifice my Malice Doll of Demise so half of his attack points are subtracted from your life points". Malice Doll of Demise glowed white for a few seconds before it collapsed as its soul got sucked out and flew straight through Jaden, Jaden LP: 4000-3200.

Syrus looked worried, "Oh man, Jaden has already fallen behind", Jaden growled as he felt a bit of his strength get drained, he knew that since Ectoplasmer was a continuous spell card Jinzo would continue to use it to cut away his life points after he had used his monsters as much as he could, but he also knew he could use it as well, and just hoped he would get something good.

"Alright my turn, I draw", Jaden drew his card and looked at it, he saw that he only had two monsters in his hand, but they would have to do, "I now summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode". Burstinatrix appeared on the field, Atk: 1200, "And next she will attack you directly with flare storm", Burstinatrix unleashed a stream of fire from her hands which hit Jinzo directly, Jinzo LP: 4000-2800, "And now I will throw down three face downs and then play the continuous spell card Mirage of Nightmares. Now during your next standby phase I'm allowed to draw until I'm holding four cards, but during my next standby phase I have to discard the same amount a drew, and now since I'm ending my turn I will use your Ectoplasmer's sacrifice rule, so now by sacrificing my Burstinatrix you will take half of her attack points as damage".

Burstinatrix's soul got sucked out and went through Jinzo, Jinzo LP: 2800-2200, "Now I think that evens things out a bit, now give me your worst Jinzo", Jinzo's next card appeared in front of him, then Malice Doll of Demise reappeared on the field, "Since Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the graveyard due to the effect of a spell card, he's revived during my standby phase".

At that moment so got Jaden a smirk on his face, "Yeah about that, since it's your standby phase now, my spell card Mirage of Nightmare activates, so now I can draw three cards", Jaden drew his three cards, "And next I play my face down Emergency Provisions, so now by sending my Mirage of Nightmare I will regain 1000 life points", Mirage of Nightmare got sent to the graveyard, Jaden LP: 3200-4200.

Chumley got a smile on his face, "That was a totally licious move, since he got rid of Mirage of Nightmare so won't he have to discard three cards on his next turn and got an extra 1000 life points, "Syrus nodded, "Yeah that was a good move", Jinzo then took and revealed a card, "I now summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode", Emissary of the Afterlife appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Chumley and Syrus got a bit concerned when they saw that, "Well on second thoughts it might have been smart to play a little defense as well, because if those two manage to land an attack each then Jaden will only have 1000 life points left". Jinzo pointed at Jaden, "And now since you're wide open my Emissary of the Afterlife will attack your life points directly", Emissary of the Afterlife flew towards Jaden while he lifted his scythe in order to slash Jaden with it.

Jaden quickly activated another face down card, "I play my trap card A Hero Emerges, this activates whenever you declare an attack, now you have to chose a random card in my hand, and if it's a monster card then I can instantly summon it to the field, now which card do you chose?" Jinzo looked at Jaden's cards thinking while Emissary of the Afterlife was hanging in the air with his scythe lifted since he couldn't continue his attack until Jinzo chose a card in Jaden's hand, "The middle left", Jaden looked at the card and smiled.

"Well what a great pick, great for me that is, now Emissary of the Afterlife I would like to introduce you to my Elemental Hero Sparkman, and he will now face you in attack mode", Sparkman appeared on the field, Atk: 1600, Sparkman and Emissary of the Afterlife flew towards each other and Emissary slashed Sparkman while Sparkman hit him with an electrical charged punched and they destroyed each other.

"Foolish mortal, when Emissary of the Afterlife is sent to the graveyard, we can both chose a level 3 or below monster from our decks and place it in our hand, and I chose Saggi the Dark Clown", Jaden looked through his deck and picked his card, "Yeah well I will chose my good old pal Elemental Hero Avian". Jinzo then held out his hand, "So be it, now to continue with my battle phase, now Malice Doll of Demise, attack his life points directly".

Malice Doll of Demise took and threw his axe towards Jaden and it hit him before it flew back into Malice Doll of Demise's hand, Jaden LP: 4200-2600, "Next I place one card face down and since it's the end phase let us not forget about the effect of Ectoplasmer", Malice Doll of Demise's soul got sucked out and flew through Jaden who took a stumbling step back, he felt a lot of his energy getting drained, Jaden LP: 2600-1800, Jinzo chuckled, "Having this duel was a great idea, it's better to take something slowly then to take everything at once, so I will slowly drain the life out of you in this duel".

Jaden growled until he heard a horrified shout, he looked behind him and saw his friends and Professor look at him horrified, "Jaden your legs, they're disappearing", the moment Syrus said that so did he look down and saw that his legs has lost most of their physical form, Jinzo laughed, "If you're wondering what's happening then it's just me collecting on our deal, you have lost more than half of your life points and so I'm taking half more than half of your life force and it's even better than I thought, it's many times stronger than the life force of the other two together and soon I will take all of it".

Jaden glared at him as he drew his next card, "I don't think so Jinzo, I will duel to the end, and it will start with The Warrior Returning Alive, with it I can bring back one warrior type monster from my grave to my hand, and I chose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, and next I play my face down spell card Polymerization and merge together the two heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode", Burstinatrix and Avian jumped into the vortex and out came Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100.

Jaden then grabbed one card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card, R- Righteous Justice, now for I can destroy one spell or trap card for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field, so since I have Flame Wingman so can I destroy your Ectoplasmer", Ectoplasmer got destroyed has Syrus and Chumley cheered, "And now Flame Wingman will attack you directly with Infernal Rage". Flame Wingman took and opened the mouth on his dragon arm and unleashed a stream that hit Jinzo, Jinzo LP: 2200-100.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "You should be glad you don't really have a physical body because if you had that would have hurt, now I end my turn", Jinzo held up his arm, "My draw", his next card appeared in front of him, "And I couldn't have asked for a better card, with this I will soon have drained you of all your life force and will be able to fully cross over", Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What card did you draw?" Jinzo chuckled.

"I now use Malice Doll of Demise's ability and once again resurrect him, so that I can sacrifice him in order to summon to the field… JINZO!" Jaden could only widen his eyes in shock as Jinzo disappeared from behind the cards as the front card turned around and showed the Jinzo card, a lightning struck the ground and then Jinzo took and appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Oh come on, I mean you summoned yourself?" Jinzo chuckled, "Indeed I did, and now I can attack you personally, but before I do I play from my hand the spell card Amplifier, with this equipped to myself I can use trap cards despite of my special ability, and so I can now use my trap card Energy Drain, with this one monster on my field gains 200 attack and defense points for every card in your hand until the end of this turn, so since you have two cards I gain 400 attack points", Jinzo glowed for a second, Jinzo Atk &amp; Def: 2400/1500-2800/1900.

Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw Jinzo's power increase, "And now for my attack, Cyber Energy Shock, destroy Flame Wingman". Jinzo unleashed the attack he had formed in his hand and destroyed Flame Wingman, "Jaden LP: 1800-1100, "Next I play one card face down and then I end my turn", Jinzo, Atk &amp; Def: 2800/1900-2400/1500. Chumley looked worried, "Oh no, Flame Wingman is gone and with Jinzo really on the field so can't either player use traps, but thanks to Amplifier so can Jinzo bypass his own ability and use traps while Jaden can't", Syrus looked worried.

Jaden drew his next card, "I summon Luster Dragon in defense mode", Luster Dragon appeared on the field, Def 1600. "Next I play two cards face down and end my turn". Jinzo's next card appeared in front of him, "I now summon Spirit Caller in attack mode", Spirit Caller appeared on the field, Atk: 1000, "And next I will finish off your Luster Dragon with Cyber Energy Shock", Jinzo took and destroyed Luster Dragon.

"Next Spirit Caller will attack your life points directly, go Breath from Beyond", covered his face as Spirit Caller unleashed its attack and hit him, Jaden LP: 1100-100, his legs started to tremble as he lost most of the energy he had left, as his body lost most of its physical form up to the shoulders, he looked at Jinzo who had gotten a bit more solid, "This will be the end of you human".

Jaden drew his next card, "I play Card of Demise, with this I can now draw until I'm holding five cards, of course during my standby phase on my fifth turn from now I have to discard my entire hand", Jaden drew five cards and looked at them, "Next I play Fusion Sage, with this I can take one Polymerization and place it in my hand", Jaden looked through his deck and took out another Polymerization before he shuffled his deck and put it into his Duel Disk.

"Next I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode", Clayman appeared on the field, Atk, "Next equip Clayman with my face down Clay Wrap", a clay covered Clayman, "And next I play the spell card Silent Doom, with it I bring back Sparkman in defense mode", Sparkman appeared on a knee with his arms crossed in front of him, Def: 1400.

Jinzo just looked on, "That won't do you any good", Jaden held up his Polymerization card, "Do you think I'm done? I now use Polymerization in order to fuse my Sparkman and Clayman in order to summon the mighty Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". Thunder Giant appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden in spirit form, "Jinzo, you try to take the life force from humans for your selfish wish to cross over and feast on the souls of more humans in order to increase your own power, but you will never get the chance since Jaden will stop you", Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden with a determined look on his face as he nodded, Jinzo looked at them, "Spirits?"

Jaden looked at him, "They may be spirits but their my friends, so they can be here with me without feeding on human souls, now back to business", a light came out from Jaden's graveyard, "Since Clayman was sent to the graveyard while equipped with Clay Wrap so activates the equip spell's special effect, now I can destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field, and of course I chose your Amplifier".

The helmet on Jinzo's head got destroyed and he screamed in pain as energy came out of his body, Jaden smirked, "Did you think I didn't know about the side effect of Amplifier?"

Chumley had a smirk on his face as well, "Of course, when Amplifier is sent to the graveyard so are the equipped monster destroyed as well, that's what Jaden was aiming for", Syrus got a huge smile on his face, "Nice, way to play Jay", Banner nodded with a smile as all of them watched Jinzo get destroyed.

Jaden had a smirk on his face, but then Torrey suddenly rose up, "Don't think this is over human, I will posses this boy until the match is over", Jaden gritted his teeth as he grabbed one of his last two cards and placed it into his graveyard, "Now by discarding one card I activate my Thunder Giant's special ability, he can destroy one monster whose original attack points are lower than his, now Thunder Giant destroy Spirit Caller with Static Blast". Thunder Giant took and destroyed Spirit Caller.

"Next I will attack your life points directly, Thunder Giant attack him with Voltic Thunder", Thunder Giant began to charge up his attack, but the possessed Torrey activate his face down card, "I activate Sakuretsu Armor, which destroys an attack monster, and since your only monster will be gone then I will finish you next turn".

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my Trap Jammer, with this I can negate the effect of one trap card and destroy it, so my Thunder Giant's attack will finish you off right now Jinzo", Sakuretsu Armor got destroyed and Thunder Giant's attack then hit the possessed Torrey, Jinzo LP: 100-0. A blinding light appeared around Torrey and soon covered the entire power station.

THE NEXT MORNING,

Jaden woke up on the ground, he picked himself up and looked behind him and saw his friends, Professor Banner and Pharaoh wake up, he then looked in front of him there Torrey had been and saw him together with a bigger boy and a smaller one which he realized was his friends that had gone missing, Jaden and the others walked over to them, Banner then sighed relieved.

"They're all back, thank goodness that you could save them all Jaden", Syrus nodded as he agreed with Banner, then he looked at Jaden, Jaden smiled at them, "Now how about we get these three out of here?" They all nodded as Banner put the bigger boy on his back while Banner picked up the smaller boy and Jaden put Torrey on his back and they decided to bring them to the Slifer dorm until they woke up since it was closer than the Obelisk boy dorm.

LATER THAT DAY,

Jaden sat at the cliff behind the Slifer dorm looking out over the ocean, he thought back to then Torrey and the other two boys had woken up, they when they heard that Jaden had saved them they told him they would forever be in debt to him, Jaden had just smiled and told them that they didn't owe him anything.

But right now he was a bit troubled, since he had gotten to the island he had been forced to face more duel spirits in a few months than he had since he got his powers eight years ago. Jaden suddenly heard two set of foot steps behind him and saw Syrus and Chumley come towards him, as soon as they reached him they sat down and asked if he was okay.

Jaden looked back out over the ocean, "I just have a bad feeling guys, Yubel and I have both sensed a great power on this island since we arrived here, we think the duel spirits that appears here is trying to both get their hands on that power and mine as well, but I get the feeling that this power we have sensed, if it gets unleashed then I fear no one will be able to stop it". Syrus and Chumley looked at Jaden troubled as Jaden stood up, hoping that whatever will happen that he will be able to stop it before he walked back towards the dorm with Syrus and Chumley following him.

But just as he was about to walk up the stairs to get to their dorm room so stopped Syrus and Chumley him, he looked at them confused, "Jaden we just want you to remember that you're not alone in this, ever since we learned about your abilities we have been thinking about how we can help you, and while we can't fight side by side with you we can at least support you and that's what we're going to do Jay, we won't let you go through all these tough times alone", Chumley nodded as he agreed. Jaden smiled and then pulled both of them into a hug, which shocked them both, "You two are the best", Syrus and Chumley smiled as he said that, soon he released them and they walked up to their room while they were talking, but Jaden also thought that if he had to deal with a duel spirit or something similar that he knew were too dangerous then he would not allow them to come with him no matter what they said.

**So Jaden had to face Jinzo in order to save Torrey and his friends and he managed to defeat the duel spirit in the duel, and as Syrus and Chumley declare they support for him Jaden feels a little bit more relieved but also knew to not let them follow him if it was too dangerous, but what will our heroes face next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	12. The battle to be Alexis's fiancée

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did Jaden and his friends meet an Obelisk student whose name was Torrey and he and his friends had done something foolish, trying to bring the duel spirit Jinzo over to their world, only to learn that he would absorb their life force, Jaden then challenged Jinzo to a duel, if Jinzo won then he would be allowed to take his life force and if he won then Jinzo would give back the other two he took. It was a tough duel but Jaden managed to win the duel and save the other two boys, he then the next day was thinking and wondering what kind of dangers that was awaiting for them all, what will happen next?**

Chapter 12- The battle to be Alexis's fiancée

Winter break was over and right now so were Jaden and the other having P.E and they were playing tennis, Jaden and Syrus were currently playing against Mindy and Jasmine, and Mindy just hit the ball sending it to Syrus who in panic hit it sending it back, Jaden looked really bored, "Come on, I mean can someone please tell me what tennis has to do with dueling?"

Mindy smiled as she ran, "Everything, taking turns, thinking fast on your feet and the harder you play…" She hit the ball and it flew high up, "The better you do". Jaden ran after it with a smirk, "Well in that case", he then took and jumped high up in the air, surprising the girls and Syrus, he then took and hit the ball, but he ended up giving it a spin and so it flew outside of the court, and Jaden got worried when he saw it flying straight for Alexis's head.

"Alexis, look out!" Alexis looked to her side and saw the ball but it was too late for her to avoid it, but right before it hit her so did someone jump between her and the ball and her and sent it in another direction, Jaden then heard a scream that sounded familiar but he was more concerned for Alexis as he and the others ran towards her to see if she was okay.

Alexis looked at the back of the boy who had saved her, "Thank you", Jasmine and Mindy came up to her and Jasmine said, "Alexis, that ball almost hit you, are you okay?" The boy stood up and he was a handsome boy with brown hair, "Yeah, want me to carry you to the school nurse?" He showed them a small smile, Jasmine and Mindy's eyes turned to hearts as they looked at him, Alexis just smiled thankfully at him, "I'm good thank you".

The boy then noticed who she was and thought, _That's Alexis Rhodes, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen_, Alexis looked at him confused as he just continued to look at her with a little red on his cheeks, "Uh, you want me to carry you to the school nurse?" The boy then suddenly snapped out of his trance, he then laughed nervously, "Oh no it's just I have seen you a few times at Obelisk blue, but I have never had a chance to talk to you", he didn't noticed he was holding one of her hands, she looked at him confused, he then noticed what he was doing and let go or her hand, "Or touch you for that matter".

He then began to back away while swinging around his racquet awkwardly, "Well back to my match, what was the score? Love or something, oh I remember it's the match ball", Alexis looked at him confused and feeling awkward while Jaden and Syrus looked at him from behind Alexis, Jaden narrowed his eyes, _I have no idea why but seeing him act like that with Lex made me a bit frustrated, he thought_.

Jaden then suddenly froze as he heard a loud shriek that he recognized, "JADEN YUKI!" Jaden turned around and saw Crowler on the ground covering his right eye with Miss Fontaine next to him, he noticed a tennis ball lying next to them and realized who the ball had hit, and according to the look Crowler gave him, so was he in BIG trouble.

LATER IN THE INFIRMARY,

Jaden was bowing his head, "I'm really really really sorry, how was that apology?" Crowler turned his head away from Jaden, "No, that apology was still far from good enough", suddenly so did miss Fontaine grab his face and turned it around hard enough so that they could hear a snapping sound, "Why don't you do a little harder? I think some of my neck vertebrae are still intact".

Miss Fontaine looked at him, "Well Dr Crowler, I saw the whole thing, and technically so didn't Jaden hit you with the ball, if I'm allowed to say so", Crowler got an angry look on his face as she placed an ice pack on his black right eye, "Well you're not allowed to say it, since Jaden started the whole thing, I saw it all with my own two eyes, well one eye to be exact".

Miss Fontaine looked at him a little awkward and Jaden pretended to clear his throat has he said, "Cyclops", unfortunately so did Crowler hear what Jaden said and turned around and looked at him, "Care to repeat that you Slifer slime?" Miss Fontaine glared at him, she never liked when students called people bad names, and even less when teachers did, Jaden looked at the floor, "Hey if you wish to punish me then you can force me not to play tennis since I don't even like it". Crowler came over to him, "Don't like tennis huh? Then I can't think of a more perfect punishment for your crime, you have to play under strict tutelage from our tennis captain, he will whip you in shape in no time", Jaden looked at him in the face, "Oh come on, I said I'm sorry for what happened", Jaden then pulled back a little as Crowler's face was only a few centimeters from his face, "Oh yes you will be slacker".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Alexis had just changed out of her P.E clothes and put them into her locker as she had taken on her school uniform, she then heard Jasmine and Mindy coming towards her, Mindy smiled at her, "We have found out about that super hot tennis guy for you", Alexis looked at them, "What? Just wait a minute, I never asked you to find out anything about him". Jasmine waved her hand, "Yeah yeah whatever, anyway his name is Harrington Rosewood, as in the Rosewood Sporting Goods store chain".

Mindy nodded, "Yeah he's also a third year Obelisk", Alexis sighed and looked at them, Oh yeah? Well that's great for him", her friends looked at her as if she was crazy, Mindy then said, "Great? Alexis, he's both a total hottie and rich you know? That's not great that's perfect boyfriend material, and he's totally your type".

Alexis sighed, "I have already told you that I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment…" but at that moment so did Jaden's face appear in her head, she shook her head to get that picture out of her head causing her friends to look at her confused and they asked she was doing.

But before she could answer so came Jaden running past them through the corridor while saying, "Oh man, where is that tennis team?" Syrus then realized that Alexis and her friends were there and backed back, "Hi you guys do you know where the tennis team meets?" Alexis pointed, "Out on the courts Sy, but what's the matter?"

Syrus was running on the spot, "Crowler is punishing Jaden by having the tennis captain boss around with Jaden for hitting him with the ball which is totally unfair since it wasn't Jaden who hit Crowler but the captain himself", the girls saw him towards the courts and got a bit curious and decided to follow him.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden was running around the court as Harrington kept serving him which Jaden was supposed to return, they had done that for over 15 minutes now, after he returned one more serve he fell on all four, gasping for air, "I… thought we…were supposed to play tennis… not run speed drills", he saw some tennis girls come up with a new ball to Harrington and saw him prepare for another serve, Jaden quickly jumped back up on his feet when he served, "Oh man, he never let up". He tried to return it but missed and fell on his back.

Jaden groaned and thought, _Why do I have to do this? And why is Harrington the one to handle my unfair punishment when he was the one who hit Crowler? Crowler should punish him not me_. Yubel appeared next to him in spirit form and looked at him, "You know why Jaden, Harrington is one of his precious Obelisk blue students so even if he did something bad he would not punish him, but you are a Slifer which is not worth anything according to Crowler, which is why he is punishing you", Jaden nodded his head as he knew she was right, at that moment so came Harrington up to him but stayed on his side of the net.

"Come on Jaden, no pain, no gain, you have to hustle to build those muscles, you need to sweat to be a threat, if you don't pick up the pace then you will never win the race", Jaden groaned even louder, Harrington with his sport clichés were just as annoying as the Paradox brothers were with their rhyming.

Jaden sat up, "Okay Harrington, you can't stop with the sport clichés now, I get it, I get it already", Harrington looked at him with a smirk, "Jaden, there is no letter `I´ in the word team, that's the very first rule in tennis", Jaden raised his eye brows, "Really, even in the single games".

Harrington looked at him before he swung has racquet, "Moving on, I think it's time to work on your forehand and backhand, and I think 1000 strokes should help you make tennis more your racquet, get it, do you get it?" Harrington laughed at his joke while Jaden looked at him like he was completely insane before he groaned as he got up as Harrington went back to the other side of the court.

Syrus who stood together with Jasmine and Mindy looked a bit worried, "Oh I get it alright, this guy is completely nuts, the clichés, the crazy training, have he ever heard about taking it easy?" Jasmine nodded, feeling like Syrus, "I have to agree with you Syrus, he is a bit obsessive", Mindy just smiled, "Let him obsess, over me", Syrus and Jasmine looked at her with a look that showed that they thought she was crazy.

Jaden ran around sending the balls back until he swung off balance and fell to the ground as the ball landed outside the court and in front of someone's feet, "And now I'm done with just my first ten, can someone save me from this torture?"

Mindy then looked around and saw Alexis pick up the ball that had landed at her feet, "Hi Alexis", as soon as he heard her name so turned Harrington around and flashed a smile at her, he then got even happier then he saw her coming towards him and walked up to her, "Hi there, I'm sorry I'm sweating like this Alexis, I have just been kicking this guy's…"

But he then got quiet as he noticed that Alexis had walked past him and was walking towards Jaden, "Hey Jaden, when I was coming here I ran into Banner and he said that someone had spotted Chazz", Jaden got up, "Really the last thing I heard he left on his family's private yacht, so where is he now?"

As they talked so was Harrington literally burning with jealously over seeing them being so close, "A lousy bench warmer like Jaden is talking to a beautiful girl like Alexis? Not a chance, time to run some interference". Alexis was about to tell Jaden what she had heard but then they heard, "HEY, TIME OUT!" Both Jaden and Alexis turned around and looked at Harrington confused as he came towards them while it looked like he was covered by a burning aura.

"You can't just talk to a first round pick girl like Alexis, you can't even return a bucky whip with a little topspin, so you better stay away from my Obelisk pixie". Syrus looked wondering, "Obelisk pixie? I wonder what that would look like", he then tried to imagined how it would look and saw the picture of tiny Obelisk the Tormentors with wings that gathered pollen from flowers.

Syrus quickly shook his head as he trembled a little in disgust over the image, "On second thought, no I REALLY don't wonder how that would look", Mindy and Jasmine who noticed his reaction smiled a little before they looked back to them and saw Harrington glaring at Jaden with extreme anger, almost to the point of hatred, "Listen carefully Jaden Yuki, I'm only warning you once, step away from the beautiful girl, Alexis is way out of your league, don't make me go athletic on you".

Jaden and Alexis looked at him confused before Jaden decided to see if he could calm him down, "Hey calm down man, we're just talking here, now you were saying Lex?" Then in the next moment so jumped Jaden back in shock as Harrington appeared right in front of him, "Lex? What's that some kind of pet name? Where did it come from, and what's it short from?"

Jaden closed his eyes and sighed, Harrington was starting to become REALLY annoying now, "Alexis", he then saw how Harrington got angrier, "Okay that's it, this little huddle is now over", Jaden just looked Harrington in the face, "Great so then just leave". Harrington just looked at him, "No way bro, know your sport, when a huddle's over you play, you don't run away".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "So what? You want a tennis match?" Harrington looked at him with determination, "No way, I want a duel, and the winner will become Alexis's fiancée", Jaden just stared at him in shock while Alexis lost her temper, "What, I'm not going to be someone's fiancée just because he might have won a duel".

Jaden then heard how Mindy and Jasmine talked about how romantic and cute this was but didn't care, he was just thinking to himself, _What's with him? I could see he had really high thoughts about himself, but why did he get so angry when he saw me and Alexis talk? Why did he propose this duel there the winner will be the one she would marry and why am I a bit frustrated over it?_, Yubel appeared next to him, "Well he seems to think there might be something going on between you and Alexis, so he has decided to try and prove that he's better than you thinking she will fall for him if he do and for the thing about why you're frustrated, it's because you might have feelings towards her".

Jaden was shocked over what Yubel said but made sure his shock wasn't shown, he looked at Harrington again while mentally telling Yubel he didn't like Alexis that way, but a part of him seemed to hesitate when he did, "Harrington, while I would like to duel I can't just accept that deal, a decision like marriage is too big to put on the line in a duel, and besides, Alexis is her own person and not some trophy to be won, she can decide who she wants to be with".

Alexis blushed a little and smiled hearing how he defended her, but also growled a little when she heard her friends giggle a little, commenting how cute it was of him to defend her like that, she looked back and saw Harrington get even angrier if that was even possible.

"So you chicken out you coward? Of course you are, you're just a Slifer who would never be able to defeat me in a million years", Jaden sighed but then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked behind him and saw Alexis standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder, which almost caused Harrington to explode, "Jaden, just accept the duel".

Jaden looked at her in shock, "Are you serious Lex? You know the stakes in this duel, I mean you don't have to marry me if I win, but if he wins he might believe you will love him and choose him", Alexis smiled at him, "Then it's good that you won't lose, while people say he's almost as good as Zane so doesn't that bother me since you almost won against him, I believe in you to win", Jaden smiled and nodded and said he would only go and get his Duel Disk.

Soon so stood Jaden and Harrington on the court while they activated their Duel Disks and drew their first cards, Harrington said he would go first and drew his first card, Mindy smiled at Alexis, "Aren't you excited Alexis? Two cute boys dueling for your hand in marriage", Alexis glared at her, "No one is getting married here Mindy", Jasmine shrugged her shoulders, "Fine so you're getting engaged, why so picky Lex?"

Alexis glared at her too, "I won't get engaged, I just want to see if the rumors are really true that he's almost as good as Zane", Syrus looked worried when he heard that, if he was that good then Jaden might have a hard time here.

Harrington said he would go first and drew, "Service, first I'm going to volley a spell card, the spell card Service Ace". Jaden looked shocked, "You're playing a spell card already?" Harrington had a smirk on his face, "That's right Jaden, and just like a power serve this card will make you sweat, you see now I pick one card in my hand and you have to choose if it's either a spell, trap or monster card, if you guess right then you're fine, but if you're wrong then you will take 1500 points of damage, of course the card picked is removed from play after the effect is resolved".

Harrington took and held, Jaden thought hard, really hoping he would pick right or else he would lose almost half of his life points in the very first turn, "I chose spell card", Harrington chuckled, "Are you sure? I know Slifers usually do things hasty and don't think things through, why don't take some time and think".

Jaden gritted his teeth, "I will stay with my choice, now show me the card", Harrington smiled and showed it, "It's the monster card Mega Thunderball, so you were wrong". A beam of light came out of Service Ace and hit Jaden, Jaden LP: 4000-2500, Harrington then put Mega Thunderball into his pocket, "Next I place one card face down and then I end my turn".

Jaden took and drew his card, "I now summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode", Sparkman appeared on the field, Atk: 1600, "And now I will attack you directly with Spark Storm", Sparkman charged up and attack in his hands and unleashed it towards Harrington, but he had just a smirk on his face, "I activate my face down, Receive Ace, now I block your attack and you will take another 1500 points of damage", Sparkman's electricity was absorbed and another beam of energy hit Jaden, Jaden LP: 2500-1000.

Alexis and Syrus got worried, with only one spell and one trap so had Harrington taken away 3000 life points for Jaden, they realized that Harrington really were almost as good as Zane, they hoped that Jaden would be able to turn this around.

Jaden looked at his hand, "I now play Graceful Charity, with it I can now draw three cards and then I discard two", Jaden drew three cards and looked at them, he discarded two cards from his hand to the graveyard and then placed two of the cards he drew in his hand, "I now place one card face down and end my turn".

Harrington took and drew his card and looked at it, "Looks like this will be the end, I now activate the spell card Smash Ace, with it I look at the top card of my deck and if it's a monster then you will take 1000 points of damage", Jaden prepared himself as Harrington drew another card, he smiled, "I drew Mystical Shine Ball, meaning you will take a 1000 points of damage", Jaden had a smirk on his face, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, with it I destroy Smash Ace before I takes the damage", a typhoon came out of the card and shattered Smash Ace, Harrington gritted his teeth, "Because of Smash Ace Mystical Shine Ball is sent to the graveyard, I end my turn".

Jaden drew his next card, "Harrington, why did you challenge me to a duel where the winner would be Alexis's fiancée?" Harrington glared at him, "It's obvious, she's too good to be with you, and once I beat you she will realize that and make the right choice to be with me".

Jaden sighed, "She and I don't have that kind of relationship, and also even if we did she wouldn't just choose to be with someone just because they won one duel, so don't get your hopes up", Harrington glared at him as Jaden then took and played the card he just drew, "I now take and play the spell card Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Avian in order to summon Elemental Hero Mariner in attack mode", Mariner appeared on the field, Atk: 1400, "And now both Sparkman and Mariner will attack your life points directly", both Mariner and Sparkman attack Harrington, Harrington LP: 4000-1000.

Harrington looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Pretty decent Slacker, but that won't save you", Jaden then held up a card and showed it to Harrington, he gasped when he saw it was Quick Summon, "With this card I can summon another monster this turn, even during the battle phase, so now I sacrifice Mariner in order to summon Dark Red Enchanter in attack mode", Mariner disappeared and Dark Red Enchanter appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Syrus smiled, "Dark Red Enchanter! Haven't seen him since the duel against Chazz", Alexis smiled and nodded her head, it looked like this duel would be over very soon, and so did Mindy and Jasmine.

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Too bad Harrington but this match is already over, and since I normal summoned him successfully so does he gain two spell counters, and for each counter on him he gains 300 attack points", Dark Red Enchanter, Atk: 1700-2300.

Harrington began to back away in shock, "No way, she was my soul mate, my destined partner, I was supposed to win this and make her see that too", Jaden sighed, "Harrington, you have to let it go already, I can tell that she would have rejected you even if you had won this duel, she doesn't like you that way and most likely would have started to resent you if you tried to force her to be with you, if you think about her happiness then let her choose who she wants herself".

Alexis blushed when she heard Jaden say that, Mindy and Jasmine looked at her and saw this, they whispered to each other and giggled a little, Alexis quickly turned towards them and glared at them, they just smiled at her, she then just sighed and looked back at Jaden who pointed at Harrington.

"Now Dark Red Enchanter, attack Harrington's life points directly and end this duel once and for all", Dark Red Enchanter fired a magical blast at Harrington and it hit him, Harrington LP: 1000-0. Harrington fell on all four as he trembled, "This is not possible, you're just a Slifer and I'm a third year Obelisk, how could I lose this?" Jaden smiled at him, "That was a good game Harrington, I can see why the rumors say you're almost as good as Zane".

The others came up to him, Alexis smiled at him, "Good work Jaden, I was a bit worried when you got hit by Receive Ace, but I knew you would managed to win in the end", Jaden smiled her, "Thanks Lex, and since I won I say we drop the fiancée talk, since I'm sure that you don't want that anyway". Jaden looked back at Harrington who was getting up, and missed that Alexis looked a little sad when he said that and then walked up to Harrington.

"I hope that we can duel again sometime Harrington, if I duel strong people it will only help me improve my skills", he held out his hand to shake Harrington's hand, but once he saw his eyes so moved Jaden backwards to avoid Harrington's punch, the others looked at him in shock.

Harrington looked at Jaden with tears in his eyes, "I won't accept this, I won't let you have Alexis", Jaden's eyes narrowed, "I just said we would drop the fiancée thing since she probably don't want to be engaged to me just because I won the duel". But Harrington didn't listen as he continued to punch at Jaden, Jaden soon realized he would have to fight back, and while he might not be as strong as Harrington so did he have a secret weapon to take him down.

Once Harrington tried to punch him again so did Jaden duck underneath it and went towards his stomach, he then took and punched him in the stomach, while it normally wouldn't have hurt that much, if Harrington had paid attention so would he have noticed that Jaden's eyes had turned golden, he was enhancing his strength with his powers and because of that so did he hit Harrington hard enough to sent him flying onto his back, shocking everyone, especially Harrington, as he was on the ground in pain, he looked at Jaden as he gasped in pain, "How can you be so unnaturally strong?" He then noticed the look on Jaden's face, it was not the face of a normal 16 year old boy, he looked like a person who had experienced real battles, "I tell you, you picked a fight with the wrong person, even though you're rich you can't get everything you want, and it's time you understand that".

Jaden turned around and walked over to his friends, "Sorry about that you guys, I usually don't fight back, but he needed to be taught a lesson", the others nodded their head, both Mindy and Jasmine had lost their interest in Harrington as soon as they saw him attack Jaden after losing the duel since he couldn't accept it, they looked at him with disgust as they walked away.

LATER WITH ALEXIS,

Alexis was sitting in her room, thinking about earlier, _I'm really glad that Jaden won the duel, since I'm sure that if Harrington had won he wouldn't have dropped the fiancée thing like Jaden did, Jaden was thinking about my feelings, although he did not realizing that I kind of liked the idea of being with him_.

Alexis sighed as she stood up and walked up to her window, wondering if Jaden would someday like her the way she liked him.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN,

Jaden was sitting on his bed looking through his deck, he was thinking back to the way he felt when Harrington had acted funny with Alexis and when he started to talk about the whole fiancée thing, he was confused.

_Why was I so frustrated over the whole thing? Alexis is a dear friend to me and Atticus's sister and he is my friend as well, so of course I would like to make sure she's alright but that's not a reason to feel the way I felt, he thought as he was really confused._

Yubel appeared next to him, "Looks like I was right about that you like her as a girl as well, right Winged Kuriboh?" Winged Kuriboh appeared next to her and nodded as he agreed while squeaking, Jaden shook his head, "That's not it you two".

Yubel looked at him seriously, "Seriously Jaden, if you haven't started to have feelings for her, then why did you feel like that?" Jaden wasn't sure what to answer, but it surely couldn't be like she said right? Besides even if he did why would Alexis like him that way?

The moment he thought that he felt a bit down much to his confusion, Yubel sighed, "Listen Jaden, you have never had any interest in girls before so I'm not surprised that you're confused because of these new feelings, but you have try and understand them and to think about what you feel about her before it's too late and she might choose someone else", Yubel then disappeared along with Winged Kuriboh, leaving Jaden alone to think.

Jaden sighed, he still thought that Yubel was wrong about him having feelings for Alexis, but he knew that she was right about one thing and that's he must understand these new feelings or he would go crazy.

**So Jaden took and dueled with Harrington in a duel and even though the prize was becoming Alexis's fiancée so did he decided to drop it since he thought she didn't want that, not knowing she would like to be with him, and he also felt weirdly when Harrington got too close to her without understanding why, will he understand his own feelings? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	13. The duelist from the wild

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so was Jaden punished to play tennis which he didn't even like by Crowler because Crowler got hit in the eye by a tennis ball which wasn't even Jaden's fault, it was the tennis captain Harrington Rosewood's fault and he was supposed to carry out his punishment, but Harrington got jealous over how close Jaden was with Alexis who he feelings for and challenged Jaden to a duel there the winner would be Alexis's fiancée. It was a tough duel but in the end so won Jaden, but he decided that they should drop the whole fiancée thing since he was sure that Alexis didn't want that, but during the whole day so had Jaden started to have weird feelings whenever Harrington tried to hit on Alexis but were unsure what it was, what will happen next?**

Chapter 13- The duelist from the wild

Jaden was running through the school corridors with Syrus close behind him, "Jaden… please slow down a little", Jaden looked at him, "We can't, it's sandwich day".

Jaden and Syrus then arrived at the shack where dozens of students were standing in front of a big bin with a ton of sandwiches insides small packages the logo for Duel Academy on them, Jaden walked up to the bin hand rubbed his hands, "I really love when this day come".

Syrus looked at him confused, "Why do you love it so much? The sandwiches aren't labeled so you won't know what's in them, so it could be something really terrible you know", Jaden nodded, "Yeah but it could also be the golden eggwich, I have heard that they are really delicious, but that there is only one in each bin, so you have to pick carefully".

Jaden then carefully looked and then picked one sandwich and then opened it, Syrus looked on as Jaden took a bit out of it, the next moment so got Jaden a disgusted look on his face as he dropped the sandwich, Syrus sighed, "Not it I guess".

Jaden sank down on the floor as he sighed, "Grilled tongue again", Syrus looked at him, "Isn't it the fifth week in a row now that has happened? It seems your miracle draws aren't working as good with eggwiches as it does with your cards". Jaden sighed but then heard a voice behind them, "Well it's better he gets bad draws here than in an important duel right?"

Jaden and Syrus turned around and saw Alexis standing with one sandwich in each of her hands, Jaden then smiled at her, "Ah now I understand, you found the eggwich and kept it to give it to me for when we eat lunch right?" Alexis immediately blushed, "T-that's not true, I was only practicing my drawing skills that's all", all though the idea of lunch together was good, she wished she had thought about that before.

Jaden looked at her with a smirk, "Come on Lex, no need to deny it", Alexis looked like she was about to explode as her face turned so red that it could easily blend with Jaden and Syrus's jackets, "I'm not okay?" At that moment so came miss Dorothy up to them, "I'm afraid that she's right Jaden, for the last few weeks so haven't anyone been able to draw the golden eggwich, in fact it seems that someone has been stealing during the night", Jaden and the others looked at her shocked, Jaden then looked at the bin, "Why would that person sneak in and steal the eggwich while he could try and take it on sandwich day? Also it seems that he picks it on his first try, once that might be reasonable but a few weeks in a row? I would like to meet this person, so let's keep a look over the bin during the night and let's see if we can find out who the thief is".

Syrus looked at him in shock but Dorothy really appreciated it since she wanted to know why someone would steal a sandwich no matter how good it was, Alexis decided to come with them on this since it was a chance that she might learn something about what happened to her brother Atticus, Dorothy told them to come after 8.00 pm since that's when the shop closed, they told her that they would be there and then left.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Jaden and the others sat inside of Dorothy's office watching over the card shack, waiting for the thief to show up, they had also talk Chumley to come with them, Syrus looked at Jaden, "Jaden why are you getting upset over some egg sandwich? Jaden looked at him, "I'm just wondering, why is this thief stealing them during the night? He should try to get them during the day like everyone else, but he takes them like this? Don't tell me it doesn't make you curious", Syrus thought that he himself didn't care so much about that but he knew that when Jaden had decided to do something no one could talk him out of it.

Dorothy then came with some snacks, she had made pastry for them, "There is three different flavors, Strawberry, chocolate and lemon custard", they thanked her but as she was about to tell which was which so stopped Jaden her, he looked at the others, "We should draw for what we want, and see if we can pick it".

Chumley looked at him, "Like drawing cards?" Syrus thought it was a good and fun idea and Alexis agreed, Jaden then took and said he wanted a strawberry, he picked one up and took a bite, it turned out to be strawberry, Syrus looked impressed, "Wow and on your very first try too", Jaden smiled and chuckled a little as the others began to try their luck as well as they ate. Jaden and Syrus then played cards after eating the snacks while Chumley looked on and Alexis had decided to do some homework while waiting for the thief, the Slifer boys didn't feel like doing their homework right now which is why they were currently playing cards.

That's then they heard something, they turned off the lights and looked out through the window in the office and saw how someone muscular opened up the sliding doors with ease. He then walked over to the sandwich bin and put down his hand into it. At that moment so opened Jaden the door to the office and turned on the lights, "Alright drop the sandwich you thief". The mysterious muscular guy with long wild grown hair dropped the sandwich back into the bin in shock before he yelled like Tarzan and used the sandwich bin to break the sliding doors.

Jaden and the others ran after him but Dorothy had stopped for a second as she got shocked when she the boy, "That looks like, but it can't be", she then followed Jaden and the others, she had to know if that was him.

Jaden and the others followed the guy but they lost track of him as he jumped into the forest but that wouldn't stop them as they ran into the forest looking for him, and then as they walked through the forest so came the guy swinging in a wine over them and landed behind them and ran with them closely behind him, the guy tried to get away from them after making the mistake of almost running into them by climbing up a waterfall.

When Jaden and the others got there so was he already half way up the waterfall, Chumley was gasping for air, "Now can we stop? And just so you know, I'm not climbing". Jaden looked shocked at the guy, "Just who is that guy?" At that moment so did he hear miss Dorothy, "Damon", the guy up at the waterfall stopped when he heard her shout his name and looked down at her. Jaden looked at her, "You know this guy Dorothy?"

Dorothy who just like Chumley was catching her breath nodded, "Yeah, I know him, and I know he knows better than stealing". Damon continued to look down but caused him to slip and then fell down into the water below the waterfall, he then resurfaced and Dorothy said, "My, you have really changed". Damon looked at her, "Yes I change, I change for better.

"Not with your grammar", Jaden nodded as he agreed with Chumley, he then looked at Dorothy, "So how exactly do you know this guy Dorothy?" Dorothy looked at them as they looked at her, "Well Damon here used to be an Obelisk blue". Jaden and the others looked at her shocked and then looked back at Damon in the water, who only was dressed in pants, "Either so had Obelisk blue a very chill dress code for the boys back then or so has he just found a new style".

Dorothy looked at them as Damon got up from the water and sat down on a rock, "He used to visit the card shack almost every day, especially on sandwich day, he always hoped to get the golden eggwich, the only problem was he were really horrible at picking them", Jaden looked at her now a bit confused, "Are you really sure that this is the same person then? I mean he always picks the right one after all", Syrus nodded in agreement, at that moment so did Damon chuckle and so they looked at him.

"Not same person, I live in the nature, I hone my skill", Jaden looked at him, "I don't get it, you could have done that in Obelisk blue, so why leave?" Damon looked at him, "When in Obelisk blue, I good with tests, but bad at drawing right cards, I do all things to work hard, but no luck, my bad draw ruin me each time, but as I watch nature, like how waves crash back and forth, it then hit me", Jaden looked at him, "What hit you?"

Damon looked him in the eyes, "Like I knew what come next in wave, I could now what come next in cards too, must simply be in tune with nature, this why I live and train with nature, to learn, to be one at nature, so I be one with the draw, done so one year now, I get very good, but one way to know, the eggwiches, I take right one, this why I take them these past weeks, not because I thief".

Dorothy saw how he was about to cry and said to him, "We understand", Jaden sighed, "Well at least parts of it, well I understand that you like eggwiches and I do too, but you can't just take them like that, so how about a duel, if I win you will have to stop taking them and if you win then you're free to take them for as long as you wish without us saying anything about it".

Damon stood up with a smirk, "Fine but I expert drawer now, no way you can beat me", Jaden had a smirk on his face as he opened his deck box, "Well I'm quite good at drawing myself", Syrus nodded, "That's so true", Chumley also nodded, "He's the best drawer I know", Alexis chuckled, "It's almost like he has some kind of super power".

Damon went over to a rock and took out a Duel Disk from behind it, "Then we see who better drawer", Jaden smiled as he activated his own Duel Disk and put in his deck into it, "Sounds like fun, now get your game on Damon". Both of them drew their first five cards, Jaden then started and drew his next card, "I now summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode and end my turn" Wildheart appeared on the field, Atk: 1500.

Damon drew his card, he then got a smirk on his face, "Good, nature taught me well", he then took one card from his hand, "First me place card face down, next me summon card just drawn, Drawler", Drawler appeared on the field, Atk: ?

"Now for all cards in my hand returned to deck, drawler gain 500 attack and defense points, I have four cards, and I return them all", Drawler then glowed as his points increased, Atk &amp; Def: ?-2000, Jaden was a bit surprised that Damon would willingly return almost all of his cards, sure Drawler would be quite strong if he did but he would have almost no defense, so he were pretty sure his face down card must be quite a good card to take such a risk.

Damon then pointed at Wildheart, "Now Drawler man wild man with Stone Roll Wrecker", Jaden saw how Drawler drove over Wildheart and flattened him like how a cartoon character gets flattened, Jaden LP: 4000-3500. Jaden then got shocked when he saw that Wildheart didn't go to the graveyard but to the bottom of his deck "When monster in attack mode get beat by Drawler, he no go to graveyard, he go to bottom of deck, so no see him for long time, my turn now end". Jaden then took and drew his next card, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode", Bubbleman appeared on the field, Atk: 800, "Now for his ability, since he's alone on my field I can draw two more cards"

Jaden drew his two cards and looked at them, "And both of them are going into action right now since it's fusion time, so I fuse Bubbleman on my field with Avian in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Mariner", Bubbleman and Avian jumped into the vortex and out came Mariner, Atk: 1400, Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I thrown down two face downs, and since I have at least one face down spell or trap so can I activate Mariner's special ability which is that he can attack you directly, now Mariner old pal attack Damon's life points directly".

Mariner sent one of his anchors towards Damon and it hit him, Damon LP: 4000-2600, Jaden got a smirk on his hand, "Sweet move huh? Now I end my turn". Damon got up and thought, _He draw good for a man with shirt and haircut, but he no match for way of nature_, He then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Me play trap card, Miracle Draw, this how work, before I draw, I announce which card I think I draw and if I right you take 1000 points damage, if I wrong, I take damage.

Jaden and the others looked at him shocked, then Syrus spoke up what they were all thinking, "So… he's going to guess which card he's about to draw?" Chumley looked at him, "I suppose so since that's what he said", Alexis looked at them, "Well I say that's a long shot, with only two cards on his field he has 38 cards in his deck, guessing one from it is nearly impossible even if he has more than one of that card".

Damon looked at them, "You think I won't guess right?" Jaden scratched the backside of his head, "Well you might or might not guess right…" Damon glared at him, "No might, snow no might melt, it melt, I will guess right", he then closed his eyes.

Syrus looked at the others, "What is he doing?" Alexis looked at him, "Well he obviously is thinking hard over which of his cards he should say, since he will only get one chance at this". But Jaden looked at them and shook his head, "He's not thinking, remember what he said about being in tune with nature? He's now concentrating and trying to feel which card that is about to come, now lets see if that trick works".

Damon concentrated for a few more seconds before he opened his eyes, "Card will be Card Loan", he declared right before he drew and looked at it, he then showed them the card and it was Card Loan. Jaden looked impressed while the others were just shocked over what had just happened, "He actually guessed the card right?" Chumley looked a little freaked out, "Alright it's official, this guy is freaking me out", Alexis was the most shocked of the three of them, "I thought that it was impossible, but since it actually happened then it must be possible".

Damon then pointed at Jaden as Miracle Draw began to glow, "Now since I right, you take 1000 points damage thanks to Miracle Draw", Jaden LP: 3500-2500. Damon then placed his only card into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate Card Loan, You gain 1000 life points and I lose 1000 life points, but I get to one draw card from deck, but at end of turn, I return card to deck". Jaden LP: 2500-3500, Damon LP: 2600-1600, Damon then took and drew his card, while the others were really confused right now.

"I don't get it, he did all of that just to draw one card?" Syrus nodded, "Yeah and he won't even get to keep it since it will return to his deck at the end of the turn", Alexis looked at Damon, "Yeah so if he's going to have any use of that card, then it will have to be something he can use now, so he can only hope for a really good card if he's going to be able to turn the match around since Jaden is almost ahead with 2000 life points".

Damon looked at his card and smiled, "I like", he placed it into the Duel Disk, "I play Dropper, a spell card, now you draw and I guess, if I'm right, all cards on your field and in your hand goes back to your deck", Jaden took and drew his card and held it up so the backside of it was towards Damon, Damon closed his eyes and once again concentrated.

Syrus looked on, "There is no way he will be able to guess right again", Chumley nodded and Alexis did too before she said, "Him be able to guess the cards in his deck I can understand, since he put it together so would he know what he put into it and therefore have a small chance of getting it right, but he don't know what Jaden has put into his deck so he can't possibly guess right this time".

Damon concentrated for a few seconds before he said, "Card is The Warrior Returning Alive", Jaden widened his eyes a little before he smiled and turned the card around, "Would you look at that, you guessed right again", the others couldn't believe their eyes even though they saw Jaden holding The Warrior Returning Alive card in his hand. Jaden then returned Mariner to the extra deck while his two face down and his hand went back into the deck, he then shuffled it and put it back into the Duel Disk.

Chumley looked completely shocked, "What are the odds that he would guess the right card again? Especially since it was a card Jaden's deck?" Syrus nodded, "This is going to hurt". Alexis looked worried at Jaden, hoping he would be able to turn this around on his next turn.

Damon pointed at Jaden, "Drawler attack with Stone Roll Wrecker", Drawler drove towards Jaden and went through him instead of flattening him, Jaden LP: 3500-1500, Damon then took and placed Card Loan back into his deck, "My turn end now", Jaden took and looked at his deck, hoping for something good as he placed his fingers on it, "Alright now it's my turn, I draw".

His friends looked at him as he drew his card and looked at it, they then got shocked when they saw him place the card face down and then ended his turn, Syrus looked worried, "He didn't draw a monster card?" Chumley looked worried as well, "So not licious, with the effect of Miracle Draw, if he guess his next card right and then attack, then it will be all over and then good bye eggwiches".

At that moment so looked Dorothy at them, "Is it over yet?" The three of them looked at her, they had almost forgotten that she was there because of the duel, "No it's not over yet", Syrus answered her, wondering just how little she knew about the rules for the game.

Damon looked at Jaden, "This it, just like I know leaves wilt and grow, I know next card then placed his fingers on his deck, concentrating as he thought, _With face down, only one card can help now, with it I can crush face down… crush Jaden, now come Mystical Space Typhoon, come._

Damon opened his eyes, "Card will be Mystical Space Typhoon", he drew his card, the gang held their breath, hoping that the card would not be Mystical Space Typhoon, because if it was then the match would be over, Damon looked at his card and got a terrified look on his face, "Oh no, wrong", Damon then grunted as he took the damage from Miracle Draw, Damon LP: 1600-600.

Chumley looked shocked, "He actually guessed wrong?" The others were equally shocked, since he so far had been really good at guessing the cards, Damon growled a little, "It no matter, you still defenseless, Drawler attack", Drawler drove towards Jaden, Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap, Negate Attack, so not only is your attack negated but this card also end your battle phase", Damon growled again, "I summon Doron in defense mode", Doron appeared on the field on a knee, Def: 500.

Damon looked at Jaden, "So I guess wrong, it matter not, you only have 1500 points and no monsters left, Drawler help me win I end my turn, and just like seasons end, I will end you".

Jaden sighed, "Alright already, all this nature talk and that fake voice", Damon looked at him, "Fake voice?" Jaden smiled at him, "Yeah I mean come on, you have only been out here for one year Damon, I mean it's not like you were raised out here by wolves since you were a baby I mean it's time to get real" Damon told him he was wrong.

Jaden looked at him, "If drawing cards were as predictable as snow melting then you would never guess wrong but you just did, drawing is about using your gut and being in tune with yourself, and even then you can't guess every draw right, your only Damon, even if you are getting around by swinging from wines. But that's why drawing is so much fun, since you can never guess what you will get, but right now I'm hoping to get one of a few cards that might help me".

Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, he then took and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I now play the spell card, Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw three more cards as long as I discard two from my hand", Jaden took and drew his three cards and looked at them, his friends were holding their breaths, hoping that he would get something good.

Jaden then took two of the cards and placed them into his graveyard, "Now thanks to Graceful Charity, I got just what I needed to end this, get ready Damon because I'm about to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge", Jaden showed the card, but Damon shook his head, "You can't, he need two sacrifices, you not have any", Jaden smiled, "Actually I don't need any sacrifices at all, you see one of the two cards I discarded was Elemental Hero Necroshade, and with him in my grave, I can summon one Elemental Hero without a sacrifice".

Damon looked shocked as Jaden summoned Bladedge and he appeared on the field, Atk: 2600, Jaden smile got bigger, "And I'm afraid I got more bad news Damon, Bladedge has 2600 attack points while Drawler only has 2000, which means he has 600 more attack points and that's all that you have left in life points, which means that once I attack it's all over, now Bladedge attack Drawler with Slice and Dice attack".

Bladedge flew towards Drawler and slashed him with the blades on his arms and destroyed him, Damon LP: 600-0, Damon fell down on his knees in shock, "I lose?" Jaden then smiled at his friends who cheered that he had won, but then he heard something hit the ground and looked at Damon and saw him slamming his hands into the ground, "I can't believe it, why did I lose? I trained out here for a whole year". Jaden walked up to him as he smiled, "Hey, you're talking like a normal human being again Damon".

Damon realized he had messed up a bit there, "Huh? Uh I… no get… what you…" Jaden sat down on a knee while smiling at him, "Hey it's okay Damon, just because you lived out in the nature you don't have to act like a wild man, just be yourself". Damon looked at him and the others, "Really, you mean it? Because I could really need a shower and a haircut".

Dorothy who looked like she was about to start crying came over to him and went down on her knees in front of him, "And a shirt", Damon looked at her and they could see that he was about to cry too, "Well I was thinking, all this wine swinging has really gotten my body pretty ripped so…" Dorothy looked him in the eyes, "Damon, a shirt", Damon then nodded, "Yeah okay then", they hugged and the others chuckled as they gave them some space.

Alexis sighed, "I had hoped that he could tell me something about my brother, but it seemed that I had no such luck", Jaden looked at her a little bothered, he wanted to tell her what had happened, but he didn't want to make her more worried. Alexis then looked at Damon, "But he was at least not like that Duel Giant person a while ago, you know that guy who defeated a lot of Obelisks and took their rarest card when he won even though it is illegal, I wonder what happened to him, I mean he just stopped one day and returned all the cards he took".

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley looked at each other and smiled sheepishly since they knew what happened to the Duel Giant, since Crowler asked Jaden to find him and find out who he was and tell him in exchange for Jaden and his friends not have to do any homework for the rest of the year, of course Jaden had known this was a trick but decided to play along in order to stop the Duel Giant before he got discovered and expelled.

Jaden and his friends then had taken a break and seen how a Ra student whose name they learned from Bastion was Brier duel an Obelisk, even though he lost since he didn't play as he should have they learned from Bastion that Brier was good enough to be an Obelisk only that he had stage fright, which kept messing up his game, then afterwards they found out he had a really big friend named Beauregard, and knowing these two things allowed Jaden to figure out how things really were.

Later that night so had they been waiting for any sign of the Duel Giant and soon so did they hear someone scream and ran towards it and saw the Obelisk student from the arena earlier that day defeated by the Giant, they soon caught up to him and saw that he had covered himself with the uniform jackets of Obelisk students that he had defeated.

Jaden then as an anti put his Winged Kuriboh as the little fur ball himself suggested, so that if he lost the Duel Giant would take him, they then began their duel and they soon discovered that the Duel Giant really were Beauregard, but Jaden knew that he was only a cover and as that the one who had given Beauregard instructions were Brier since Beauregard were at the academy to be a game designer and that he could barely duel, since they were picked on by the Obelisk students they had decided to work together to get all of them back, so they created the Duel Giant, Beauregard dueled while Brier told him what to do through a radio transmitter.

Jaden then tricked them by telling them that now that their secret were out so would soon everyone know even Dr Crowler, unless Brier agreed to continue this duel out in the open, Brier frustrated had to agree and so Beauregard kept drawing the cards and played them like Brier told him, Brier proved to really be better than most Obelisks as he pushed Jaden into a corner soon after that, but then Jaden managed to turn things around and win the match.

Jaden was then touched to see that Beauregard was willing to take all the blame to protect Brier who was his first friend even though he knew he would be expelled and he would never become a game designer, at that moment so confessed Jaden that he never planned to turn either of them in, and that he had only said that to Brier to help him realize that he could duel in front of people by doing it in front of Syrus and Chumley, Brier were really grateful to Jaden for that he wouldn't turn them, they then promised that they wouldn't cause any more trouble before they returned to the Ra dorm.

Jaden then found out the next day that they had returned all the cards they took from the Obelisks during the night, which made Jaden glad that they had learned their mistakes and had fixed them, it didn't matter they had to do all the homework they missed all the extra Crowler threw in because of his anger that he didn't learn the Duel Giant's identity and also because he didn't have any proof that Jaden had dueled using the forbidden anti rule, but Jaden had already been proven right by Yubel that Crowler's plan was to expel both him and the Duel Giant once he learned his true identity so it didn't bother him much.

Jaden looked at Alexis, they might tell her that story some other day, but not today, they looked back and saw Dorothy and Damon come towards them and knew it was time to return to their dorms to get some sleep, so they began to leave the forest while talking.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden was lying awake in his bed while looking up at Syrus's bed that were above him, Syrus and Chumley were sleeping peacefully but he was thinking about everything he had experience since he got to the island. Yubel then appeared next to him, "Can't sleep Jaden?"

Jaden smiled at her, he was sure that the boys slept heavily and wouldn't wake up if he spoke to her, but just to be sure so began he to speak to her mentally, _"Well yeah Yubel, just thinking about how things has changed since we got to the island, good and loyal friends, good duelists that can give me a challenge, some pretty cool adventures, the only thing I'm not too fond of is every duel spirit attack"._

Yubel nodded, "Yeah me neither, and I'm afraid while your power might be somewhat responsible for that so do I really think the main reason is that powerful presence we have been feeling for a while, those creatures you had a vision of a while ago, until we can find them and stop them from releasing their energy the attacks might just get worse, but forget that now, you have to sleep now Jaden", Jaden smiled at her and nodded before he closed his eyes and not long after that fell asleep.

A WEEK LATER,

Jaden and Damon was walking towards the sandwich bin, Damon had during this week cleaned himself up and cut his so it returned to how it used to be, Jaden had sometimes during that week asked if Damon wanted to duel again and Damon told him that they would once he felt he had properly returned to his school life.

They soon stood in front of the bin and Jaden looked at Dorothy, "Have anyone gotten the eggwich yet?" She smiled at them, "No, not yet, now good luck you two", Damon and Jaden smiled at each other as they put their hands into the bin trying to decide which one to pick, but then to their shock so did they hear Alexis say, "I found it, the eggwich, it's mine", they looked at the eggwich in her hand with hungry eyes as she happily held it up.

Jaden spoke up, "Hey Alexis let's trade, I have… something green that I don't even know what it is", she stuck out her tongue at him, "Nope Jaden, I found it so it's mine", she then playfully waved it at him as she ran away with Jaden after her begging her to let him have it as she laughed.

**So Jaden tried to get the golden eggwich but couldn't get it only to find out that someone had been taking them week after week, Jaden and the gang then found it that it was an Obelisk student named Damon who had been taking them, he had lived in the forest in an attempt to improve his drawing skills, he and Jaden dueled and Jaden in the end managed to win and convinced Damon to return to the Obelisk dorm, but then the next week so did Alexis manage to draw the eggwich before either of them could, now what will happen to our heroes next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	14. Jaden vs the copycat duelist

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did Jaden find out that someone was stealing the eggwich during the night for sandwich day, he and his friends then spent the night in the card shake waiting for the thief, which turned out to be a Obelisk Blue student whose name was Damon that had spent a whole year living in the forest to try to be one with nature in order to get better at drawing cards, Jaden then dueled with him, Jaden was pushed into a corner pretty soon during the duel as Damon managed to predict the cards pretty well for a while, but then messed up with his guess which allowed Jaden to turn the duel around and win the match, Damon then decided to come back to the Obelisk dorm, what will happen next to our heroes?**

Chapter 14- Jaden vs the copycat duelist

Jaden walked through the corridors in the academy when he arrived at the cared shop, he then noticed that a big group of people had gathered there and then he saw Bastion and ran up to him, "Hey what's up? Is it eggwich day?" Bastion made a awkward smile over how excited Jaden was over the thought that it might be eggwich day, "No Jaden, only a little lunch time tussle".

Jaden then noticed that a duel was going on, "A duel?" Jaden then looked to his left and saw a Ra student with hair similar to Yugi Muto's but still some difference, "Well who is throwing down then?" Bastion looked straight forward as he answered, "Well to the left is Dimitri", Jaden looked at Bastion, "Never heard of him until now, is he good Bastion?" Bastion sighed, "Well he studies real hard and is good in class, but when it comes to really dueling it's a bit difficult for him since… well once you see how he duels you will understand".

Jaden looked at bit confused but decided to listen and just wait and see, "Okay… so who is the other… huh? Syrus?" Jaden had looked to the right to see who Dimitri's opponent was only to see that it was one of his best friends, Syrus Truesdale, Syrus looked at him as he heard Jaden, "Hi there Jay".

Jaden made his way through the other students to get closer, "What's going on here Sy?" He was wondering why Syrus was dueling this Ra yellow that he had never heard about until now, "A high stake duel, that's what Jay, check it out". Jaden looked where Syrus was pointing and his eyes widened when he saw the many posters of Yugi Muto, the king of games, that had been put up on the walls in the card shop during the night, "Yugi's deck is going on a tour, and the first stop is here at Duel Academy, isn't that the coolest".

Jaden got a smile on his face as he got really excited, "Yeah it is, the king of games very own deck? And to get to see it with my own eyes?" Syrus smiled at him, "Yeah and if I win this then I will get… Uh hello Jaden?" Syrus had walked up to Jaden and waved with his hands in front of Jaden's face, but Jaden didn't react as he was in a trance of happiness, "Oh man, I was afraid this would happen once he heard about it".

But then Jaden heard a chuckle, "Calm down Jaden, you're only going to get to see Yugi's deck, it's not like you're going duel him you know", Jaden looked at Yubel with a smirk and mentally told her, _"Yeah I know that, but even so, it's like getting an early Christmas present to only get to see his deck you know?"_

Jaden then apologized to Syrus for spacing out as they once again looked at the posters, "But still I can't believe it, Yugi's deck will come here? It's unbelievable, it's a piece of history, all the things it has been through". Syrus nodded, "Yeah just think about it, it was the deck he had with him to Duelist Kingdom, there he defeated Pegasus, the inventor of Duel Monsters".

Jaden nodded, "Yeah and let's not forget about Battle City, where he used it to defeat both Seto Kaiba and Marik Ishtar and where he claimed the three Egyptian God cards". Syrus smiled excited when he said that, "Yeah and the way he used those god cards, oh wow, so amazing". Syrus then looked at Jaden, "Well, of course the deck will not go on the tour with the Egyptian Gods, but it will still have all the other classics like Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl", Jaden got a small smile on his face when he saw Syrus blush when he thought about the Dark Magician Girl, of course he could understand that the god cards wouldn't be in the deck when it was on the tour, it would be bad if someone would try and steal them considering those monsters would only allow someone they deemed worthy to use them and punish the ones who weren't worthy and still tried to use them.

Syrus looked at Jaden with excitement written all over his face, I can't wait, this will be the most awesome thing ever, we have to go, we just have to go", Jaden smiled at him, "I totally agree with you Sy, so why are you dueling? Let's go and buy tickets". Dorothy and the card shop girl stood and watch on and Dorothy smiled, "Jaden, that's the reason why Syrus is dueling because there is only one ticket left, and the winner will get it, can you imagine a duel with a greater prize than that?"

When Jaden heard that so gave he Syrus a little irritated look, "Yeah, one with TWO tickets", Syrus looked at him confused, "Two tickets? Why you're bringing a third person? I mean I already have my ticket, see?" Syrus showed his ticket and now Jaden understood what was going, he grabbed Syrus's shoulders with a huge smile on his face, "You're… dueling for me Sy?"

Syrus looked at him, "Of course I am Jaden and I will get win and get you that ticket", Syrus walked back in front of Dimitri as Jaden cheered him on, Dimitri then drew his next card, "My turn", he looked at it, "And I play Heavy Storm, and that young scholar will destroy every spell and trap cards on the field".

Jaden looked on in shock since he saw that Dimitri had two face down cards, he recognized that tactic, "Wait a second, that's one of Crowler's tactics, does Dimitri also use an Ancient Gear deck and decided to try one of Crowler's tactics?" Bastion sighed and looked at Jaden.

"No Jaden, you see Dimitri is a copycat duelist, he studies how great duelists duel and then copies their decks, he believes that if he knows how they duel then he will be as good as they are at dueling, and this time he decided to copy Dr Crowler", Jaden looked at Bastion shocked before he looked at Dimitri, "That's nuts, thinking he could be as good as someone else just because he's copying them? That's impossible". Bastion agreed as they saw two Wicked Tokens appear, proving that Dimitri's face down cards really were Statue of the Wicked like they thought.

Then Dimitri grabbed a card in his hand, "And now I sacrifice the two Wicked Tokens that were created and summon forth, the legendary Ancient Gear Golem", Jaden then saw how Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field, Atk: 3000. Seeing that Dimitri used the same tactic that Crowler had used against him during his entrance exam made Jaden realize that Dimitri didn't really understand the mistake he was doing by copying other people's decks.

He then noticed that Syrus had Jetroid on the field, Atk: 1200. When he saw that he figured out what Syrus was planning, he knew that if Dimitri attacked Jetroid then he would get a nasty surprise.

"Attack Mechanized Melee", Ancient Gear Golem prepared to throw his mechanical fist towards Jetroid, but that's what Syrus was waiting for, "Not so fast, because when Jetroid is attacked his ability activates, an ability that let's me play a trap from my hand, like Magic Cylinder".

Jaden smiled when he saw the two cylinders appear, he knew that this duel was over before Syrus said, "It takes Mechanized Melee and put it in reverse", Dimitri looked worried, "Time out". But he didn't get a time out as one cylinder absorbed Ancient Gear Golem's attack and the other cylinder sent it right back at Dimitri, causing him to take damage equal to Ancient Gear Golem's attack points, Dimitri LP: 1000-0.

Dimitri went down on all four in shock and frustration while Syrus raised his fist into the air, "Yeah that's how you duel", Jaden came up to him, "Sweet duel, you sent that Golem straight to the junkyard, good job", Syrus scratched his head as he laughed a little, "It was easy, I had already seen how you beat Dr Crowler's Golem and since Dimitri copied his deck, I knew the perfect strategy to win the match".

Syrus then remembered that he had just won the last ticket and ran over to Dorothy and she gave it to him before he ran back to Jaden, "Here's your ticket Jaden", Jaden smiled at him as he took the ticket, "Sy, you do know you're the best right buddy?" Syrus smiled as they walked away right before Dorothy told everyone that since the show was over so was it time to return to their classes.

Dimitri was still on all four on the floor while the others walked away and he heard the Ra students making fun of him, he heard one say, "Yet another stunning performance by the loser Dimitri", he gritted his teeth as he heard another say, "A Ra yellow like him should have been able to take down that Slifer loser easily", he then heard how some of them called him a joke and some wondered why he was still at the academy and he clenched his fists on the ground and they began to tremble.

Bastion had stayed behind and looked to see if all the other students had left before he smiled at Dimitri, "Well then, that should be the worst of it", Dimitri stood up in anger, "Sure, until the next time I lose, but I have had enough, not that you would understand since you're practically an Obelisk blue but only chooses to remain in Ra yellow for some stupid reason", Dimitri ran past Bastion who looked after him as Dimitri ran away in anger, he figured that Dimitri most likely didn't plan to go to the rest of the days classes after losing to Syrus and hearing what the other Ra students said about him.

LATER THAT EVENING AT THE RA DORM,

Dimitri was sitting at his desk with notes all around him as he trembled in anger, "I don't get it, it doesn't make any sense, I watch, and I study, and still I lose every time", he then pushed all the books and notes to the floor in anger as he stood up, "Crowler's deck, it was just as useless as all the rest, Kaiba's or Zane's, it doesn't matter who I copy, I always just lose, what else is there left to do? After all if copying the best duelists in the world can't help me win, what can?"

Then something fell down in front of Dimitri and he looked at it and saw that it was his poster of Yugi, then he got a smile on his face, "Of course it's so obvious, to become the greatest duelist", Dimitri then took and left his room, thinking he had just discovered the way to become the greatest duelist of them all.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden was sitting and was holding his Winged Kuriboh card as he looked at it while Syrus told Chumley about his duel with Dimitri, he was still thinking about Yugi's deck and the fact that it was Yugi who gave him Winged Kuriboh, he always wondered why Yugi did that and why he had said that something had just told him that Winged Kuriboh belonged with Jaden.

Syrus then called out to Jaden who turned around and looked at him confused, "Huh? Did you say something Sy?" Syrus looked at him, "Jaden, you have been looked at your Winged Kuriboh the whole evening, what's up did he tell you something?" Jaden shook his head while he gave Syrus a small smile, "No Sy, I just can't stop thinking about Yugi's deck", Chumley looked at him, "Why?"

Jaden stood up and smiled at him, "Why? Why do you like grilled cheese?" He then held up his Winged Kuriboh, "Besides when I was on my way to the entrance exam I ran into Yugi himself, he was the one who gave me Winged Kuriboh". Syrus and Chumley looked at him in shock, they didn't know that Jaden had actually met the king of games himself and that he had actually gotten a card from him.

Jaden came over to them, "You know I can't wait until tomorrow to see the deck, how about we sneak in and take a peak at those legendary cards at the exhibit right now?" Chumley sat up in his bed while he smiled, "While they setting it up? That's a great idea, then we will avoid the rush". Syrus looked shocked at Jaden, "Wait so I duel to get you that ticket and you're not even going to use it?"

Jaden smiled at him, "Syrus, we will first in the line tomorrow as well, come on now buddy", Jaden said as he poked Syrus on his cheek, Syrus then sighed and agreed with the other two and the three of them left their dorm room and then walked towards the campus.

AT THAT MOMENT RIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE EXHIBIT ROOM,

Two security guards gave the key to the display case in the exhibit hall to Crowler, "There, everything is now set up Mr Crowler", Crowler glared at him, "It's Dr Crowler", the man corrected himself, the other one looked at Crowler, "Thanks again for letting us off early sir, we will see you tomorrow bright and early for the big opening, have a good one Mr… Uh Dr… Uh good night sir", both of them made a salute to Crowler as they walked away and Crowler walked towards the exhibit hall, "Yes good night, quite a night indeed, after all how many people can say that they are in the presence of greatness, the world's most famous dueling deck", Crowler opened the door to the exhibit hall and walked in, but then he got a horrified when he saw that the display case was destroyed and the deck was gone, "THAT IS NOT HERE?!"

At that moment so ran Jaden and his friends through the corridors towards the exhibit hall after waiting for the security guards to have passed them in order to not get caught. But just as they arrived there so did they run into Bastion, "Bastion".

Bastion stopped in front of Jaden, "Jaden, ha ha, fancy meeting you here, taking a sneak peak at the deck?" Jaden smiled at him, "I guess great minds think alike huh?" At that moment so did they hear a scream come from the exhibit hall, the four of them ran towards it and threw up the doors and saw Crowler standing next to the destroyed display case, he looked horrified when he saw them, "Crowler", Chumley then pointed at the display case, "Look, the deck, it's gone, he stole it", Syrus looked at Crowler, "How could you do that Dr Crowler".

Crowler began to panic, "No I uh… I didn't…" Jaden then snuck a look to his right side as Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden, I have a feeling that Crowler didn't steal it, I mean as a teacher he wouldn't need to destroy the display case", Jaden nodded as he agreed with her, he looked at the others, "Come on you guys", he then turned around and was about to leave with Bastion close behind him and with Syrus and Chumley close behind them, but Crowler threw himself at them and made them all trip, Jaden turned around and looked at Crowler, "Dr Crowler listen, we have to…" But before Jaden could finish so interrupted Crowler him, "I know how this looks, but believe me I didn't steal the deck".

Syrus and Chumley looked at him with doubt in their eyes while Bastion just looked at him, "Look Dr Crowler we..." Crowler began to cry now, "Come on you can search me if you need to", Jaden just looked at him, "Well I think that I speak for all of us when I say we don't want to touch you, and for the record, we know you weren't the one who stole the deck", Bastion nodded as Syrus, Chumley and Crowler looked at them in confusion, Jaden pointed at Crowler, "As a teacher you should have the key to the display case, so you wouldn't need to destroy it if you wanted to take the deck".

Crowler let go of them as he took out the key and showed it to them, "Yes that's true, you're smarter than I thought", Jaden ignored the comment as he stood up, "Meaning we have to hurry, we have to find the real thief because if he get the time to hide the deck it might take forever to find it, if we ever do find it", the others nodded as they also stood up, Crowler nodded eagerly, "Yes yes, we have to find this wrong doer this pillager, and when I say `we´ I of course mean `you´"- Jaden and the others quickly left the exhibit hall and went different ways, Jaden looked at Yubel and Winged Kuriboh as both of them appeared next to him and mentally told them, _"You both look as well, we need to find this guy fast"_, both of them nodded and flew in different directions.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

At the coast on a large stood Dimitri, he looked at what he was holding, Yugi Muto's dueling deck, "It's done, now that I have the greatest deck I will be the greatest duelist", he got a smirk and then Syrus appeared on a rock behind him, "Hey someone just stole Yugi's deck, do you know anything?"

Dimitri turned around and looked at Syrus and said as he imitated Yugi's voice, "Stole? What do you mean? This is my deck, and if you don't believe me then let me show you, right here right now". He tossed a Duel Disk towards Syrus who caught it as he got nervous as he saw Dimitri put Yugi's deck into his Duel Disk while Syrus put on the Duel Disk and put his deck into it before they activated them.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden ran towards the meeting place and saw Chumley and Bastion come towards him, "The dorms are clear", Bastion said, "And so is the classrooms", Chumley said, Yubel and Winged Kuriboh then showed up and told Jaden they hadn't found the thief either, Jaden was about to ask what they should do now when he heard a scream, "that was Syrus", the three of them ran towards where the scream came from.

At the same time so was Syrus lying on his back on the ground next to the rock he had been standing on, Dimitri was still standing on his rock as he chuckled, "Ah yes, it's good to be the king of games", he laughed as Jaden and the others came down to the coast and ran over to Syrus and Jaden went down on a knee next to him worried.

"Syrus, you okay?" Syrus looked at Jaden, "He… has it", he then took and moved so that he sat up, "Yugi's dueling deck", Jaden looked up and saw to his shock Dimitri standing on the large rock in front of him, he hadn't noticed him since he got worried when he heard Syrus scream, Syrus then looked at Dimitri with both a frustrated and a troubled look on his face, "And he beat me with it".

Jaden stood up and glared at Dimitri. "Alright you thief, you have had your fun", Jaden then took and jumped up on the rock next to him so he stood at the top of it, "But now it's over, hand over that deck right now Dimitri", Dimitri chuckled, "Dimitri?" Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Yeah".

"I think you're mistaking, I'm Yugi, you see Dimitri was just a child who would study other people's decks and then copy, you see with these cards I'm not copying the king of games, I AM the king of games, and if you want this deck back then you need to prove I'm not by defeating me in a duel".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "You have truly gone off the deep end, but have can I possible back down from this challenge? Facing this deck is like every young duelist's biggest dream". Dimitri had a smirk on his face, "Good, then let's go", he once again activated his Duel Disk, Jaden then heard Syrus call out to him and saw him toss the Duel Disk he had used towards him, he caught it and put it on and then put his deck into it, "Now get your game on", Dimitri smirk got bigger, "It's time to duel".

Both of them drew their first five cards, "Alright, I'm first", Jaden drew his next card, I start with Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense mode" Wildheart appeared on a knee, Def: 1600. Jaden knew he had to be careful, even though the duelist was a big fake, so was this the king of games deck, he had to be prepared for a tough challenge, "And that will do it for now".

Dimitri drew his next card, "Will it? I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and Berfomet to create Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast". Gazelle and Berfomet got sucked into the vortex and out came Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, Atk: 2100. Jaden looked nervous, "Uh oh, Chimera looks even scarier in person", the others also looked worried, "Now go, attack, pulverizing pounce", Chimera took and attack Wildheart and destroyed him , Jaden growled a little as he looked at Chimera who was in front of Dimitri.

Chumley looked at Syrus, "Syrus, you just dueled this guy, got any advice for Jaden about how to defeat him?" Syrus looked at him with an apologizing look, "None at all, I tried everything but nothing worked". Chumley got a worried look on his face, "So what are you saying Sy, that Jaden don't got a chance here?" Syrus looked at Dimitri, "I'm just saying that against Yugi's deck, it's very possible that even Jaden don't stand a chance".

Bastion looked on as he said, "It's more than that I'm afraid", the other two looked at him confused, "You see Dimitri is a copycat duelist, so in order to beat him you must exploit the weaknesses of the one he's copying, just like you did when you first dueled against Dimitri Syrus, you knew that he was copying Crowler's deck and knew what weaknesses it had, that's how you won that match, but the problem here is that now he's copying Yugi, a duelist whose weaknesses are not so well known, that is if he has any at all. You see there is no known formula for how to beat the king of games, so therefore there is no formula for how to beat Dimitri now", Syrus and Chumley looked on worried, that hoped that Jaden would win or else they would not get the deck back.

Jaden took and drew his next card, "Alright, so you like fusing monsters do you? Well then you will love this, now Elemental Hero Sparkman and Clayman combined to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant", Sparkman and Clayman stood next to each other as electricity covered both of them and soon so stood Thunder Giant there in their place, Atk: 2400, "And now I will use his special ability", Jaden took one of the cards in his hand and placed it in his graveyard, "By discarding one card so can Thunder Giant destroy one monster whose original attack points are less than his own".

Thunder Giant took and unleashed his Static Blast and destroyed Chimera, but Dimitri wasn't worried, "Nice ability now let me show you mine, when Chimera is destroyed so can I summon back one of the two monsters I used to form him, so now I bring back Berfomet from the graveyard", Berfomet returned to the field on a knee while he crossed his four arms in front of him, Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, "Yeah well he won't be back for very long, now Thunder Giant attack with Voltic Thunder".

Thunder Giant took and unleashed his attack and destroyed Berfomet, even though Jaden knew the stakes of this duel so couldn't he help but smile a little as he thought, _Chimera's ability saved Dimitri's life points from taking a big hit, that deck lives up to its reputation alright._

Dimitri drew his next card, "Alright for my turn I place one card face down", a card appeared in front of Dimitri, "And next I play this, Monster Reincarnation, so now by discarding one card from my hand, I get back one monster from my graveyard to my hand". Dimitri placed one card into his graveyard and another one came out of it, "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, return", Gazelle returned to the field, Atk: 1500.

Then Dimitri grabbed the last card in his hand, "And now, I activate the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light", Jaden's eyes widened as he saw the swords of light come down from the sky and surround Thunder Giant and trapping him, "What's going on here". Dimitri got a smirk on his face, "No attacks from you that's what, with the swords your monsters are useless for three turns, "Three whole turns? I need to destroy that spell", Jaden took and drew his next card, "Dark Catapulter, appear in defense mode", Dark Catapulter appeared on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1500.

Chumley got a smile on his face, "What a totally licious move", Bastion nodded his head with smile on his face, Syrus looked at them confused and Chumley looked at him, "You seemed to have forgotten Dark Catapulter's special ability Sy, Jaden can use him to destroy Dimitri's sword spell card", Syrus got a smile on his face but then they noticed that Dimitri had a smirk on his face.

"That may be true but not until next turn and Catapulter won't be around that long since I reveal my face down card, the trap card Dark Renewal", the face down trap card got revealed and a coffin appeared out of it, "You see Dark Renewal activates the moment you make a summoning, now by sacrificing one of your monsters along with one of my own, I can bring back one spellcaster from my graveyard".

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, "Well then it's too bad that you don't have any there then, because by my count you have only two monsters in your graveyard, Chimera and Berfomet". Dimitri's smirk got bigger, "Then you might want to double check your work, do you remember when I played Monster Reincarnation?" Jaden's eyes widened as he remember that when he played Monster Reincarnation so did he discard one card to the graveyard, "Oh right", Jaden had a feeling he knew what was coming next, or rather who.

"Now to bring back that spellcaster, alright Gazelle and Catapulter, make room for the one, the only, my friend Dark Magician". Dark Catapulter and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts got sucked into the coffin and Jaden and his friends got excited when they saw Dark Magician appear on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden couldn't help but smile, "I'm totally star struck, the Dark Magician is like the headliner of Yugi's entire deck", Syrus smiled, "think he will give an autograph?" Chumley looked a little sad, "Man I wished I brought my camera with me". Bastion smiled as he thought, _Well done, I doubt Yugi could have done it any better himself, Dimitri is copying him perfectly, and that's really not good for Jaden._

Jaden looked at the cards left in his hand, right now so couldn't he do anything, "Alright Thunder Giant, You might not be able to attack yet but you can still defend, and that's exactly what I will have you do old buddy", Jaden switched Thunder Giant to defense mode, Def: 1500, "It's your turn now Dimitri".

Dimitri drew his next card. "That's Yugi, and first I play the spell card Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards". Dimitri drew two more cards, "Next I place one card face down, and finally I play the magic card Thousand Knives, and when I activate it with Dark Magician on the field, it can be used to destroy anyone of your monsters". Dark Magician pointed his green staff forward and the magical knives that had appeared flew towards Thunder Giant and destroyed him.

Syrus and the others looked worried and Syrus said, "Jaden's Thunder Giant just got cut down to size", Chumley then said, "Size zero maybe since he's now gone Sy", Bastion agreed with the two Slifer boys, he knew that this would get ugly now.

Dimitri looked at Jaden with a smirk on his face, "Still star struck, well here, let's see how you like to get struck… by your star, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack", Dark Magician took and unleashed a green magical blast from his staff that hit Jaden, Jaden LP: 4000-1500

The others got worried when they saw Jaden lose more than half of his life points and Jaden groaned, "That really hurt", Dimitri looked at him with a smirk, "Give up?" Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Never", Dimitri's smirk got bigger, "That's the spirit, never give, always believe in the heart of the cards, that's what I always say".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Yeah yeah, the heart of the cards sure", he then thought,_ it's his cards I'm worried about, if I can't beat them then we will lose them_, Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I play Fusion Recovery, with it I can bring back one Polymerization and one monster I have used in a fusion summon".

Out of his graveyard came Polymerization and Elemental Hero Sparkman, "But they won't be back for long because now I use Polymerization and fuse Sparkman with Elemental Hero Necroshade in order to summon Elemental Hero Darkbright in defense mode", Sparkman and Necroshade jumped into the vortex and out came Darkbright who landed on a knee and crossed his arms in front of him, Def: 1000, "And that ends my turn".

Syrus looked at Jaden confused, "What are Jaden doing? Elemental Hero Darkbright is no match for the Dark Magician no matter what mode he's in, he will just destroy him", Bastion looked at Jaden as well, "Yes and If my hunch is right so is that what he wants, also while there might not be any known blueprints for defeating Yugi so is Jaden trying to design one, and I think he might have a plan, which most likely begins with taking down Dark Magician and I believe that's why he summoned Darkbright". Jaden looked at Dimitri, hoping that he would attack Darkbright, because if he did then Jaden would be able to take down Dark Magician.

"Remember with swords of light out you still can't attack, but I can, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack", Dark Magician took and destroyed Darkbright, which made Jaden smile, "That was a bad move Dimitri, you see when you destroyed Darkbright, you activated my hero's special ability which means, the Dark Magician is destroyed as well".

A ghostly image of Elemental Hero Darkbright appeared from the smoke from Dark Magician's attack, Syrus smiled, "I see, Jaden summoned Darkbright in order to have Dark Magician attack him so that Jaden could destroy him as well", Chumley nodded excited, but Bastion looked troubled, "Well I get the feeling that Dimitri have a plan to protect Dark Magician", the other two looked at Dimitri and saw him smirking despite the ghost of Darkbright was flying towards Dark Magician.

"Good move but it won't work, I reveal my trap, Dark Illusion", the ghost of Darkbright came in contact with Dark Magician but he repelled it and it disappeared, "With Dark Illusion my Dark Magician will be safe from all monster effects and cannot be destroyed in battle for this turn, of course Dark Illusion also allows you to draw one card from your deck, so draw Jaden", Jaden growled over that his plan had failed and drew his next card.

Dimitri looked at Jaden with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed, "I end my turn, that was an excellent strategy, you really show promise", Jaden growled as he drew his next card, "This guy is really starting to irritate me", Jaden looked at his card and got a smirk on his face, "Well Dimitri, I might not be able to attack yet, but it doesn't mean that I can't build up some offense, so I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode", Bladedge appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes, "Bladedge is a level 7 monster so he needs two sacrifices to be summoned", Syrus smiled, "Not with Necroshade in the graveyard", Jaden smiled and nodded, "That's right Dimitri, when Necroshade is in my graveyard so can I summon one Elemental Hero from my hand without a sacrifice", Dimitri smiled and nodded, "I see, a very good ability, but I already told you that I'm not Dimitri, I'm Yugi".

Jaden sighed, "Give me a break, you're just imitating the king of games, that doesn't mean that you have his skills, that's the whole problem with your way of dueling", Dimitri looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What are you saying?" Jaden looked him in the eyes, "I hope you will understand once I win and this duel is over, but for now I end my turn, and since it has gone three turns, your swords will now disappear", as Jaden said that so did the effect of Swords of Revealing Light end and the swords of light disappeared.

Syrus smiled, " Now Jaden will be able to attack on his next turn, and while he might not have been able to do much this turn, he did summon a monster that can stand up to the Dark Magician", Bastion nodded with a smile, "And any other monsters in Yugi's deck after all, with no Egyptian God cards, that Dark Magician is the strongest card Dimitri has".

Dimitri drew his next card and looked at it before he began to laugh, Jaden looked at him confused, "Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing your friends, they are quite wrong", Jaden looked at in shock and confusion, "While it's true that the Dark Magician is the strongest monster, as a duelist you should know that it's rarely just about the card, it's about what you can do with it, and what I'm going to do is play this, the magic card Dedication through Light and Darkness".

The spell card appeared on the field and a dark energy came out of it and it began to cover Dark Magician, "It takes my Dark Magician and turns him into something even more powerful, the legendary Dark Magician of Chaos". Syrus looked on confused, "Of Chaos?" Chumley looked a little worried, "Boy, that doesn't sound good", Bastion had a grim look on his face, "Yes well it's not, it's one of the mightiest creatures you will ever see", Dimitri smiled, "That's right and I will unleash him on you Jaden, Chaos Magician, rise".

Dark Magician of Chaos took and appeared on the field, "Now just by successfully summoning him, I'm allowed to bring back one magic card from my graveyard to my hand", he took and added Monster Reincarnation back to his hand, "Oh and in case you haven't done the math yet, Bladedge doesn't have the most attack points anymore, Chaos Magician does", Dark Magician of Chaos, Atk: 2800.

Syrus and Chumley gasped in shock and Jaden widened his eyes in shock, "2800?" Dimitri pointed at Bladedge, "Yes, now watch them all in action, Scepter Strike", Dark Magician of Chaos took and attacked Bladedge and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 1500-1300, Dimitri got a smirk on his face, "Also every monster defeated by Dark Magician of Chaos is not sent to the graveyard but are instead removed from play", Jaden narrowed his eyes as he took Bladedge's card and put it into his pocket, "Just face it Jaden, this deck and I fit perfectly, always has, always will".

Jaden looked at him frustrated, "Not if I can help it", however Jaden wondered what he could do as things were right now, Dimitri then placed one card face down before he ended his turn,

Syrus had a troubled look on his face, "Jaden is in deep trouble", Bastion narrowed his eyes, "Unfortunately that's the understatement of the year, look at what he has against him, the Dark Magician of Chaos, full life points, the deck of the king of games, the trouble is not deep, it's subterranean".

Jdsen looked at Dimitri, "I have to get my game on, Dimitri don't just have Yugi's deck, but he think he's Yugi, and the only way I can prove him wrong is to beat him", Jaden then got a smirk on his face, "Well I have always wondered how well I would do against my idol, this might be the closest I will ever get, my turn".

Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it. "I now play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards", Jaden drew two more cards, "Next I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode", Bubbleman appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

"And since he's alone on the field when I summon him I can draw two more cards", Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "I now put both of them into action, I equip Bubbleman with both Bubble Blaster and Bubble Rod, and each of them increases his attack points by 800", Bubbleman Atk: 800-2400.

Dimitri chuckled, "Impressive, but I'm afraid that Bubbleman is still weaker than my Magician of Chaos", Jaden held up another card, "Which is why I also play H- Heated Heart, with it I can give another 500 points to Bubbleman until the end of this turn", Dimitri's eyes widened when he heard that, Bubbleman, Atk: 2400-2900. Dimitri narrowed his eyes, "I'm afraid not, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Bubble Rod", Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw the typhoon destroy Bubbleman's rod, Bubbleman Atk: 2900-2100, Jaden looked at his final card, "I throw one card face down and end my turn", Bubbleman, Atk: 2100-1600.

"Very well", Dimitri drew his next card, "And I throw this, the magic card Card of Sanctity, it forces both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hand", Dimitri drew five cards while Jaden drew Six, Dimitri smiled, "Excellent I drew the monster Watapon, you see,, if Watapon is added to my hand through the effects of monsters, spells or traps, I can instantly summon him to the field, but he won't be out there for long, because now I'm going to sacrifice him to bring out… Dark Magician Girl". Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field, Atk: 2000, Jaden got amazed when he saw the beautiful female magician, "Wow she's even cuter in person".

Dimitri smiled, "She has beauty and brawn, you see she gain 300 attack points for every Dark Magician in the graveyard", Dark Magician Girl, Atk: 2000-2300. Syrus was dancing around as he was really happy, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that I'm actually seeing Dark Magician Girl, she is SO cute", Bastion looked at Syrus awkwardly while Chumley scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

And then Dimitri pointed towards Bubbleman, "And now she will be allowed to show you her strength, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack, destroy Bubbleman", Dark Magician Girl took and fired her attack towards Bubbleman, but instead of hitting him so did it hit Bubble Blaster and the water cannon shattered but Bubbleman remained, Bubbleman, Atk: 1600-800, Jaden then explained what happened to the shocked Dimitri, "It seems I forgot to mention that when Bubbleman is attacked while equipped with Bubble Blaster so isn't it he that takes the hit but his weapon and I take no damage".

Dimitri quickly recovered from his shock, "That won't help you, now my Magician of Chaos will not only finish what she started but also finish you, since you only have 1300 points left and once I attack you will take 2000 points of damage so is this duel over, now Dark Magician of Chaos, attack with Scepter Strike", Dark Magician of Chaos charged up his magical blast and fired it towards Bubbleman, but Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap Hero Barrier, with this I can block one of your attacks as long as I have an Elemental Hero on my field", a barrier formed in front of Bubbleman and blocked Dark Magician of Chaos's attack.

Dimitri gritted his teeth, "I end my turn, but next turn I will end this duel once and for all", Jaden took and drew his next card and smiled, "Sorry Dimitri but it won't happen, because I will end this now, and I start with Burial From a Different Dimension, with it I can return up to three monsters that has been removed from play to my graveyard, so welcome back my Elemental Hero Bladedge", Jaden took and placed Bladedge back in to the graveyard, he then grabbed one card in his hand, "Next I sacrifice my Bubbleman in order to summon Des Volstgalph in attack mode". Bubbleman disappeared and Des Volstgalph appeared on the field, Atk: 2200.

Jaden grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Miracle Fusion, with it I can remove Elemental Heroes from either my field or grave from play in order to summon one fusion monster, so I remove from play Elemental Hero Wildheart and Bladedge in order to summon my Elemental Hero Wildedge in attack mode", Wildheart and Bladedge got sucked into the vortex and out came Wildedge, Atk: 2600, "And since I played a spell card so does Des Volstgalph gain 200 attack points until the end of this turn", Des Volstgalph, Atk: 2200-2400.

Syrus looked at the Wildman that had some of Bladedge's armor on him confused, "Why would Jaden summon two monsters that is weaker than Dimitri's Dark Magician of Chaos?" Bastion looked at him, "Well Wildedge has a special ability, you see he can attack every monster on Dimitri's side once per turn and if my calculations are correct so does he plan to attack with Des Volstgalph when both Dimitri's magicians are gone". Chumley looked at him, "That's a good plan and all but the only monster Wildedge can defeat is Dark Magician Girl, he can't beat Dark Magician of Chaos", Bastion looked at Jaden and said, "Well I'm pretty sure Jaden will change that soon enough".

Dimitri chuckled, "Good move, but your strongest monster can't beat mine", Jaden grabbed two cards in his hand, "We will see about that. now I throw two cards face down and then I equip Wildedge with Mage Power, so now he gains 500 attack and defense points for every spell and trap card on my side of the field, and with three he gains 1500 points", Dimitri widened his eyes when he heard that, Wildedge, Atk: 2600-4100".

Jaden's smile widened, "And now just Like Bastion said so is Wildedge going to attack both your Dark Magician of Chaos and your Dark Magician Girl", Wildedge drew his sword and took and slashed Dark Magician of Chaos and destroyed him before he turned towards Dark Magician Girl and destroyed her as well, Dimitri LP: 4000-900.

Dimitri gritted his teeth, "If Dark Magician of Chaos leaves the field while being face up then instead of being sent to the graveyard so is he removed from the game", Dimitri put Dark Magician of Chaos into his pocket and Jaden's friends began to cheer, Syrus smiled a little sheepishly, "While it's a little sad that Dark Magician Girl is gone so is it good that Jaden has finally been able to do some damage to Dimitri".

Bastion nodded, "Yes and with just one attack from Des Volstgalph so will he also end this match", Syrus nodded excited, "Yeah and Yugi's deck will be saved", Chumley then lifted his fist into the air with a smile on his face, "And Jaden will be one of the few guys who beat it".

Jaden pointed towards Dimitri, "Now Des Volstgalph, attack Dimitri directly and end this duel", Des Volstgalph opened his mouth and fired his blue fire towards Dimitri, but at that moment so did Dimitri toss a card into his graveyard and Kuriboh appeared on the field and blocked the attack, much to Jaden's shock, "Sorry, but if I discard Kuriboh from my hand I won't take any damage from Des Volstgalph's attack".

Jaden sighed, "Man, I thought I had you there, I guess I have no choice but to end my turn now and with that so does Des Volstgalph's attack points return to normal", Des Volstgalph, Atk: 2400-2200. Dimitri looked at his Duel Disk, "Thank you Kuriboh, that move takes me back to our duel against Seto Kaiba in Battle City, those some good times weren't they old friend".

Jaden could barely see Kuriboh's duel spirit when it appeared since he was so small and because of the distance between him and Dimitri but he could still see the big sweat drop that appeared at the side of Kuriboh's head and he couldn't say that he blamed the little fur ball, Dimitri had almost completely lost it.

Syrus looked at Dimitri with a shocked look on his face, "Battle City? He's completely nuts", Both Bastion and Chumley nodded their heads, Dimitri looked at Jaden, "Now let's us continue, for Kuriboh, his sacrifice will not be in vain, it's my turn, I draw".

Dimitri took and drew his next card and looked at it, a smile appeared on his face, "Perfect, the heart of the cards has served me again", he then grabbed one card in his hand and put it into his Duel Disk, "I now activate the magic card, Soul Taker, now this card might give you 1000 life points, but in exchange I get to destroy one of your monsters, so say good bye to your Elemental Hero Wildedge, Jaden covered his face as strong winds surrounded Wildedge before he got destroyed, then he saw himself get covered by a white glow, Jaden LP: 1300-2300.

Jaden then looked at Dimitri, "Yeah well don't forget that because you activated a spell card my Des Volstgalph's special ability activates and he gains 200 attack points", Des Volstgalph, Atk: 2200-2400. Syrus looked at both Chumley and Bastion, "I understand he wanted to get rid of Wildedge, but even so wasn't it foolish of Dimitri to give Jaden 1000 extra life points", Chumley agreed with Syrus but Bastion looked on with a serious face, "I'm afraid that Dimitri most likely have a plan so I don't think it matter that Jaden got those extra points".

Dimitri then held up a card, then both Kuriboh and Watapon appeared, "I remove one light monster and one dark monster from my graveyard", Jaden got a confused look on his face, "Hold on and rewind, you're removing them why Dimitri?" Jaden wasn't sure why but this felt familiar for some reason.

Syrus was confused, "I have never seen this, is it a summoning?" Chumley shook his head, "Nah, there is no way", but at that moment so did Bastion gasp, "You're wrong, there is a way, there is two monsters that can be summoned this way, two rare cards with such power that duelists have searched the world in order to add them to their collection".

When Jaden heard this he remembered why it felt familiar and he immediately knew which cards Bastion meant, he after all he had personally seen the power of one of them himself, and he also remembered a rumor he had heard, "Bastion, do you mean THOSE two?" Bastion nodded and Syrus and Chumley looked at them confused.

Bastion looked at them, "The first one is Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, a card so very powerful that it has been banned to use in official Duel Monsters tournaments, the only copy that has been seen so far is in the ownership of Seto Kaiba", at that comment so looked Jaden a little nervous, but no one noticed that as Bastion continued, "The other one has powers comparable to the Chaos Emperor but has never been forbidden because it's so rare, some even believe that not a single copy still exist, but there is a rumor that Yugi Muto by chance got his hands on one of the cards for the second monster".

Syrus and Chumley looked at Bastion in shocked and then looked at Dimitri as they heard him laugh, "Oh yeah, well it's not just a rumor because I have it right here, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning". Jaden's eyes widened when he saw the legendary warrior appear on the field, "So then Yugi really had that card, I also thought that it was just a rumor".

Dimitri had a smirk on his face, "I'm afraid not, this card has been a part of my deck for quite some time now, but I only bring him out on special occasions", Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, Atk: 3000, "Like NOW! Luster Blade Attack", Black Luster Soldier made some quick stabbing motions with his sword and destroyed Des Volstgalph, Jaden LP: 2300-1700, Jaden who had covered his face from the shockwaves looked up, "That hurt".

Dimitri held out his arm to his side, "Well that, was only the beginning, now I will show you the true power of this card", Black Luster Soldier prepared his sword again, "You see if Black Luster Soldier manage to destroy your monster in battle he's allowed to attack again". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "No way", Syrus began to tremble in fear, "Oh man, now I understand why monsters like this is outlawed".

Dimitri held out his hand, "And now, Black Luster Soldier, end this, attack Jaden's life points directly". Black Luster Soldier rushed towards Jaden, Bastion looked worried, "He's through, Jaden's life points can't take another hit". Dimitri now had a huge smirk on his face, "IT'S OVER!"

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not yet I play the spell card Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, this lets me summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck to the field in defense mode", Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field with his arms crossed in front of him, Def: 200. Black Luster Soldier took and stabbed Winged Kuriboh and destroyed him, Dimitri narrowed his eyes a little shocked, "What's this?" Jaden smirked, "The duel is not over yet, because thanks to my spell card I managed to summon my friend Winged Kuriboh to defend me, and since he was destroyed I won't take any damage this turn".

Dimitri gritted his teeth, "Very well, I will just have to finish you off next turn, the heart of the cards will see to that Jaden", while Dimitri laughed so wiped Jaden the sweat from his face as he thought, _He might actually be right, Yugi's deck is so powerful, it has managed to stop all of my tricks and tactics, I thought I could win this, but I'm not so sure anymore_.

At tht moment so did he see a faint glow from his graveyard, then Winged Kuriboh appeared in spirit form looking at him, "Kuriboh, I'm sorry but what can I do, he has the heart of the cards on his side", when he said that so did Winged Kuriboh poke flew in his face while squeaking, he then pointed at Dimitri, Jaden looked at him, "What do you mean no? Come on that's Yugi's deck".

But the moment after he said that so widened his eyes in realization, Yubel appeared next to him, "Seems like you have understood what Winged Kuriboh means Jaden", Jaden nodded and then mentally said, "_I know, there is no way the heart of the cards can be on Dimitri's side since that's YUGI'S deck, the heart of the cards comes from believing in your own cards, not someone's you stole, and I believe in my deck so if the heart of the cards is on anyone's side then it's on mine"_.

Yubel and Winged Kuriboh smiled and nodded, Jaden took and drew his next card, he looked at it before he looked at Dimitri with a smirk, "I'm sorry Dimitri, but I believe", Dimitri got a shocked look on his face, "What?" Jaden put his card into his Duel Disk, "I activate my Card of Demise, with this card I can draw until I'm holding five cards, of course during the standby phase on my fifth turn from now I have to discard my entire hand, but it doesn't matter since I'm ending this now".

Jaden drew four cards and looked at them, "Next I play Polymerization and merge Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with Avian in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", Avian and Burstinatrix got sucked into the vortex and out came Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100.

Jaden then held up a card, "Next I play a field spell, Skyscraper", Jaden put Skyscraper into the slot for field spells, soon the tall skyscrapers appeared on the field surrounding the players and their monsters, Dimitri got shocked, "What the… what's the meaning of these buildings?" Syrus smiled, "The meaning? To finally kick your butt Dimitri", Jaden nodded and then looked at Dimitri as Flame Wingman flew up to the top of one of the skyscrapers and stood there with his arms crossed.

"you see Dimitri, when Skyscraper is out, an Elemental Hero will gain 1000 attack points if it it's weaker than the monster it's attacking", Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100-3100, Dimitri took a step back in shock, "But wait, 3100 points? Then that means…"

Jaden held out his hand, "Yep, it's now enough to take out your monster, now flame Wingman, attack Black Luster Soldier with Skydive Scorcher", Flame Wingman jumped of the skyscraper and his body got covered by fire as he dove towards Black Luster Soldier and aimed his dragon arm at him. Black Luster Soldier held out his shield to block the attack, Flame Wingman collided with the shield, after a second of struggle so shattered the shield and Flame Wingman rammed his dragon arm into Black Luster Soldier and destroyed him, Dimitri LP: 900-800.

Dimitri looked on in shock, "He's gone, my Luster Soldier is gone", Jaden looked at Dimitri, "Take it easy, he was never yours to begin with, and if you want to worry about something then worry about Flame Wingman's special ability, it take and deal damage to you equal to your destroyed monster's attack points, so in other words, say hello to 3000 points of hurt", Flame Wingman landed in front of Dimitri and opened the mouth on his dragon arm and unleashed a stream of flames that hit Dimitri, Dimitri LP: 800-0.

Jaden took and made his signature pose, "That's game, and the end of you using that deck Dimitri", Dimitri closed his eyes and trembled in frustration, "I have been beating, even with my… with Yugi's legendary cards", they noticed that he had stopped imitating Yugi's voice and looked at him, "What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?"

At that moment so did they hear a voice, "The answer to that question is really obvious", they looked in the direction they heard the voice and saw Zane and Alexis coming towards them, Dimitri looked at them in shock, especially Zane as he was the one who has spoken, "Hey, you're Zane Truesdale", Syrus looked at them in shock as well, "Big Bro?"

Jaden looked at them, "What are you doing out here?" Zane looked at them, "Why else, to see the deck of course, but it was gone". Alexis smiled at them, "We snuck into the event hall and saw that the display case was destroyed and the deck was gone, we knew the thief couldn't have gotten far, so we decided to take a look around", Zane nodded, "Which led us here", he got a small smile on his face, "We found you a while ago but didn't want to interrupt the duel".

Bastion got a smile on his face and said sarcastic, "Very kind of you", Jaden then got nervous, "Wait then... you saw it all? Me and Dimitri, the whole thing?" Zane's smile got a little bigger, "Not just us, your match attracted quite a bit of attention", they turned their heads around to look behind them which caused Jaden and the others to look around them as well and then noticed dozens of students that were around them that they hadn't noticed until now because of the intense duel.

Jaden's got amazed over how many was there, "Wow, uh… hi, glad you all could make it", the students began to clap their hands and one Ra student rubbed the back of his head, "Wow, that Jaden can duel", another Ra student smiled sheepishly as he too rubbed the back his head, "Think he tutors? I'm failing in fusion and he seems like a fusion expert".

Dimitri looked at them, "What now?" Zane smiled at him, "Well kid, the punishment for stealing has always been crystal clear, straight up expulsion, but still… since I'm sure pretty much everyone here enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in a duel rather than a display case, I doubt anyone here will turn you in".

The first Ra student who had spoken earlier smiled when Zane said that, "Don't sweat it Dimitri, but you have to tell us, how were you so good with those spellcasters?" The other one nodded with a smile, "I'm failing in that too".

Dimitri looked down, "What difference does it make, I lost", Jaden smiled at him, "No you didn't, after all you can never truly win or lose until you start to really play", Dimitri looked at him confused, "What do you mean with that? When I start to really play?"

Jaden smiled at him, "I mean you will never reach your true potential until you play as yourself, with your own deck and your own skills, the reason you never win is that you try to be someone that's not you". Zane nodded, "he's right Dimitri, you WILL never truly win or lose until you duel as yourself, and that means making your own strategies and your own deck, after all, there is no amount of studying that you can do, to be able to use someone else's deck as well as they can, that' because they put both their heart and soul into making it so only they can bring out their decks true power".

Jaden nodded when Zane said that, "Yeah that's right, I mean no offense Dimitri but just because I beat you, I most likely would have been crushed by the real Yugi, so what do you say Dimitri? How about putting that deck back where it belongs?" Dimitri stood up and nodded and everyone then tried to come up with an good excuse to fool Crowler when they returned the deck.

But what no one knew was that Chancellor Sheppard had seen the whole thing, once he learned about the situation he went out to look as well and arrived at the duel before the students did, he smiled and thought, _What a touching scene, I know that if the school decides then he most likely will be expelled and after seeing this I feel like giving Dimitri a chance to change, so before this gets out I need to make a call to our owner_.

LATER THAT EVENING AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden was sitting at his desk and looking out through the window with a troubled look on his face, Yubel appeared next to him, "Jaden, you have been acting weird for a while now, has it anything to do with Bastion talking about the Chaos Emperor Dragon?", Jaden sighed and then whispered so he wouldn't wake Syrus and Chumley, "Yup it's about him Yubel, and not just him".

Yubel sighed, "Jaden, it's has been six years since then, you need to get over that fear", Jaden sighed and quietly moved to where he kept his stuff and pulled out the box he had his reserve cards in, he took out two and looked at them, one of them was Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End and the other one was Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, Jaden sighed.

"I couldn't believe it when I by chance got my hands on Gandora since he's an extremely rare card, and even less when I got my hands on one of the few copies that exists of the Chaos Emperor Dragon, so I did the foolish thing and tried to summon them for real".

Yubel looked at Jaden sad, "You were only 10 years old then Jaden, your powers weren't as strong as they are now, and you know that neither of us really understood how powerful those two really were", Jaden nodded, "Yeah well while Gandora was powerful so wasn't he so ferocious, but the Chaos Emperor Dragon, he was so ferocious that he was hard to control, I barely managed to keep control over him long enough to call him back and even during that time he fought me, one more second and he would have broken free from my control and gone on a rampage".

Yubel nodded, "And since then you have not dared to summon either of them again, even though Gandora wasn't ferocious so were you afraid he would later try to break free from you control if you summoned him like Chaos Emperor did, it took even four years before you even dared to touch their cards again, but you need to master their powers Jaden, they might come in handy someday, which also makes me think that you should do what we discussed before we left for the island".

Jaden looked at her, "You mean making a second deck that does not mostly focuses on Elemental Heroes?" Yubel nodded, "Jaden I know you have a bond with them almost as strong as the one you have with me, I'm not telling you to put them away, but you need another deck, while you have other cards then the Elemental Heroes if someone find a way to seal away your ability to fuse then it could become difficult for you, so I think you should make another deck so you will be unpredictable do no one an prepare for you, and it's not just me, the others think so too".

When she said that so did his Elemental Heroes and most of his other monsters appear around him and they nodded, then Sparkman spoke up, "We all know how much you care about us and we will always be there for you no matter what, we're more than partners and friends, we're like your family, and therefore we are sometimes worried about you, like then it comes to those two", Sparkman pointed at the two dragon cards Jaden was holding in, "You should really try to use them and tame Chaos Emperor".

Jaden sighed and then smiled, "I will think about it, I will start working on a second deck, but at the moment I might just put Gandora in it first, I will start trying the least ferocious duel spirit first before trying to tame Chaos Emperor you guys". His monsters nodded, thinking that might be wise to do before they all returned to his deck and Jaden went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY IN DOMINO CITY,

The king of games, Yugi Muto arrived at a café, he had suddenly been called there by his biggest rival and one of his friends (at least from his point of view), he then saw the person he was looking for, a tall young man with brown hair and in a business suit for a change, Yugi sat down in front of him, "You said you had something you needed to talk to me about Kaiba?"

The man in front of him was no other than Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp and the owner and founder of Duel Academy, Kaiba looked at him, "A incident happened at Duel Academy last night, and that student you gave Winged Kuriboh to was in the middle of it", Yugi smiled, "Oh yeah Jaden was, so what happened?" After giving Jaden Winged Kuriboh he had asked Kaiba for information about him, he found him very promising and wanted to keep an eye on his development.

Kaiba looked at him, "Well a student apparently stole your deck", Yugi almost fell off his chair when he heard that, he looked at Kaiba, "Why did he?"Yugi was not unfamiliar with this since it was not the first time it had happened, most of the times someone stole it they tried to sell it to collectors since they knew it would be worth a lot of money, Kaiba told him about Dimitri and why he took it and what had happened last night.

"So Sheppard wants to give this Dimitri a second chance, I for one thinks he should be expelled since he did an unforgivable crime by stealing your deck, copying is one thing, stealing is another, but Sheppard wanted you to decide so he asked me to talk to you, even though I was pretty sure I could have told him your answer right then and there, since I know you wants to give him another chance too right?"

Yugi smiled, "And here I thought you didn't pay attention to me Kaiba, and yes I think we should ignore it this one time, I mean he was just a misguided duelist who can come far if he just learns to duel as himself instead of trying to be someone else, he never meant anything bad with taking it so he should at most get a warning and a punishment in order to warn him to not try something like that again".

Kaiba sighed and said he would do as Yugi wanted since Sheppard has asked him to, Yugi smiled and then pulled out his cell phone, making Kaiba look at him confused, Yugi smiled at him, "Hearing what Jaden did gave me an idea, so I need to talk to Pegasus", the moment Kaiba heard the name he got a disliking look on his face, "Yugi, you know how much I don't like him".

Yugi smiled at him, "Yeah well I just think I should give Jaden a little gift for saving my deck and at the same time give him a test", Kaiba looked at him as Yugi dialed Pegasus's number which the older man had forced on him, he then noticed that Kuriboh had arrived next to him, he then smiled and mentally said, _"Hi there little buddy, I have a job for you, I need you to go to the Duel Monsters Spirit World to find someone"_, Kuriboh looked at him with a wondering look on his face.

A FEW DAYS LATER AT DUEL ACADEMY,

Jaden arrived at his dorm room and shut the door behind him as he sighed, he was currently alone since Syrus and Chumley was at the campus, he was currently carrying a package he had gotten from Industrial Illusions, he wondered why he had gotten it so he decided to open it in peace.

He sighed, he had been forced to deal with Dimitri trying to imitate him next despite what he and Zane had told him and he couldn't even imitate him right, but he decided to not think about that and just see what he had gotten.

Jaden opened the box and the first thing he saw was two letters, he picked up one, his eyes widened as he read it:

**Hello Jaden boy, this letter is from me, Maximillion Pegasus, you see I got a call from my old friend Yugi boy and he asked me for a favor, to send you a little present but it's also so much more than that, but he asked me to let him explain the rest.**

**Greetings by Maximillion Pegasus.**

Jaden looked at the letter in shock before he put it down and picked up the other one, he looked through it, knowing who had written this letter:

**Hello Jaden, this letter is from me Yugi Muto, I'm sure you remember us meeting before you got to the entrance exam for the academy, I heard what happened a few days ago and decided to reward you a little but also give you a test, I asked Pegasus to make some cards for you, some you know and some that is exclusive to you and you alone, I want to see how you will be able to use these cards, the blue pack is the cards you most likely knows about while the red pack is the newly created cards, so show me your strength with these cards Jaden.**

**Greetings by Yugi Muto.**

Jaden put down the letter and picked up the blue pack, he opened it and picked out some cards, he turned them around and looked at them and got shocked when he saw what they were, especially two which was two of Yugi Muto's most famous cards, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

At that moment so did Jaden's eyes glow as he sensed a duel spirit before Dark Magician Girl's card glowed and her duel spirit appeared much to his shock, she looked at Jaden and smiled at him, "Hi there, are you my new master? The one master Yugi talked about?"

Jaden looked at her a bit confused, "Uh… maybe? My name is Jaden Yuki", Dark Magician Girl smile grew bigger, "Oh then you're the one master Yugi talked about, also…" she flew closer to his face, "You're quite cute, just like master Yugi", Jaden felt him blush a little as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Dark Magician Girl smiled at him, "Well it's nice to meet you master Jaden, I hope I will be able to serve you well in coming battles", Jaden calmed down a bit when she said that and smiled at her, "I think you will do fine and please either just call me Jaden or my nickname Jay okay?" Dark Magician Girl giggled a little when she heard that, "Alright I will do that then Jaden, well I need to go now so see you later"; however before she left she flew over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to get shocked again and she left while she giggled as she left.

Yubel then appeared and gave Jaden a weird look she hadn't given him before, "Looks like you're having fun", Jaden quickly denied that and was about to explain when she made a smile, "Hey I saw everything okay, no need to explain, looks like we just got a new wild family member huh?" Jaden made a sheepish smile and nodded, Yubel then pointed at the other pack, "So are you going to open that one now?"

Jaden picked up the red pack, he noticed that it was a bit thicker than the other one, meaning there were more cards in this one, he opened it and looked through the cards, both his and Yubel's eyes widened as they saw the new cards Pegasus made for him, Jaden felt a smirk appearing on his face, "This looks interesting Yubel, now I guess I really need to start working on that new deck of mine". Yubel noticed the look on Jaden's face and smiled, seeing him back to his old self made her feel relieved and so Jaden took out his reserve cards and got to work on building his second deck.

**Jaden was so excited about seeing Yugi's deck with his own eyes, but that never expected that the Ra yellow student Dimitri would steal it and that he had to duel Dimitri who used Yugi's deck in order to get it back, Jaden then managed to win but one event in the duel caused him to remember some bad memories, but then the biggest shock he got a few days later was that he got a package from Industrial illusions with cards made by Pegasus by request of Yugi, now Jaden was planning on really making a second deck like Yubel had suggested before, so what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	15. Blair, the maiden in love

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did Jaden find out that Yugi's deck was going on a tour and the first stop would be at Duel Academy, and that Syrus was dueling a Ra yellow whose name was Dimitri for the last ticket so that Jaden could get it. But later as Jaden had convinced his friend to go and take a sneak peek at the deck and ran into Bastion, they found out that the deck had been stolen and a little later found out that the thief was Dimitri, he thought he could become the king of games if he used Yugi's deck. In order to prove him wrong so did Jaden manage to win, he then talk with Yubel and she thought he should really make a second deck, so that no one could make a counter deck against him, and a few days later Pegasus had made a few new cards for Jaden as a favor for Yugi as both a thank you for saving his deck and as a test for Jaden, what will happen to Jaden and his friends next?**

Chapter 15- Blair, the maiden in love

At the Slifer dorm, the students were eating as Professor Banner stood in front of them, "Alright students, can I have your attention? Eyes forward students, Chumley stop chewing with your mouth open", everyone looked forward and saw Banner smile at them, "Alright, I would like you to join me in welcoming our new transfer student, Blair Flannigan", Banner stepped to the side and then a small boy with a cap came out from behind him, he gave a small look at the Slifer students before he looked down again.

Chumley looked a little frustrated, "I had to stop eating because of a transfer student?" Syrus for some reason looked a little depressed, "Great, he's smaller than me, he dresses goofier than me, my sidekick gig is up now?" Jaden looked at them before he smiled and stood up, "Come on you two be nice, I mean if you're like that towards the poor kid then how will he feel at home here?" Jaden then walked down towards Blair and stood in front of him and Blair looked up at him confused and saw Jaden having a huge smile, "Hey there Blair, let me give you a big warm welcome to the Slifer dorm, now how about to come with me and sit with me and my friends, we will help you settle in here in no time".

he put an arm around Blair and he felt the smaller boy tremble nervously for some reason, Jaden thought he might not like physical contact and thought he might should help him with that, but as he was about to lead Blair to their table so stopped Banner him, "What Jaden you don't understand", Jaden looked at him with a smile, "What is there to understand Professor Banner? I'm just trying to help Blair feel at… home here?" As Jaden was talking to Banner so had Blair pulled away from him and was now hiding behind Banner.

Banner looked at Jaden with a troubled look on his face, "But that's the thing Jaden, this isn't Blair's home, at least not for long, you see he scored nearly perfect on all of his entrance exams". Jaden looked at Blair with wide eyes, secretly impressed since those tests were quite hard.

"You see, it's academy policy that all transfer students start at the Slifer dorm, but with his high marks, he will be able to move up to Ra yellow in just a few days". Jaden got a smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah right, and next you're going to say that he will be moving into our dorm room because of all the extra space we have, I just like this guy and his jokes", Syrus and Chumley nodded and said, "Good one", Banner nodded, "I agree, Blair, you can stay with Jaden and his friends while you're staying with us".

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley looked at Banner in shock as he looked at Blair, "So why don't you say hello to your new roommates?" Jaden and his friends looked at each other before they all looked at Blair who gave a small smile, "Hello there".

THE NEXT DAY,

The students had gathered since Chancellor Sheppard had an announcement to make, "Alright settle down students, attention please., good now the big match against our rival school, North Academy, is coming up, last year Zane, our student rep beat them good, and I want to win the school duel this year as well". A light had fallen on Zane as Sheppard spoke, Syrus noticed how Blair looked at Zane with admiration in his and smiled before he whispered, "Hey Blair, do you know that Zane is my brother?"

Blair looked at him shocked, "Really, your Zane's brother?" Syrus nodded with a small smile, "Yeah he's pretty cool, but mom says that I got the looks", Blair gave him a strange look when he said that, then the students focused on Sheppard since he continued, "Of course we still haven't decided on who will represent us this year, so if you study hard and dueling your best, you might get the honor of participate in it". The monitor went dark as the announcement was finished.

Jaden put his head in between Syrus and Blair with an excited look on his face, "Sweet, did you hear what he said? It could be me who participate in the school duel", Syrus crossed his arms and looked at Jaden with a serious look, "Yeah well it could be me as well, but let's face it Jaden, it will most be Zane this year as well".

Jaden looked at Syrus with a confused look on his face, "How come?" Jaden then noticed Blair looking at Zane again and looked at him, "Because he's really amazing". Jaden got a little shocked when he heard the tone Blair used, it was not the one you use about someone you look up to, but the one you use towards someone you have a crush on, Yubel also appeared next to Jaden, looking at Blair with suspicion.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden was walking with Syrus and Chumley and he mumbled a little irritated, "Zane is really awesome, what does that has to do with who will be dueling in the school duel, it should be the one who is the best, not because someone is amazing", Syrus looked at Jaden with a troubled smile, "Well Jaden, Zane did beat you in the duel you two had Jaden". Chumley smiled at him, "Yeah but it was a really close one, if he hadn't destroyed your Edge Hammer you would have won", Jaden looked at them with a smile, "Actually either of my face down cards could have saved me since my second one was Draining Shield, I was just unlucky he had the cards he needed to destroy both of them", Syrus and Chumley agreed when they heard that, because if he had managed to activate either of his face down cards he would have won that match.

But then they saw Blair running from the campus ground but not towards the Slifer dorm, in fact he was running in the direction of the Obelisk blue dorm, the suspicious feeling he had gotten before when he heard how Blair was talking to Zane came back, he looked at his friends, "Sorry guys but I want to know what he's up to, I talk to you later", and before they could stop him so did Jaden run after Blair.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, AT THE OBELISK DORM,

Jaden arrived at the Obelisk boy dorm, he then saw Blair climbing up for a tree next to the dorm and then how he jumped onto a balcony and then entered a room, Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Okay, first Blair talks about how awesome Zane is in a weird tone and then he sneaks in to the Obelisk dorm, this is seriously suspicious".

Jaden then almost jumped when he heard a voice next to him, "So you were also suspicious of Blair Jaden", Jaden looked next to him and saw Yubel, "Yubel, tell me when you show up, if I almost jump in shock when I'm among people then they will wonder why I'm acting so weird". Yubel looked at him, "Jaden, you must follow Blair".

Jaden looked at her, "You asked if I was also suspicious, why are you suspicious about him?" Yubel looked at him, "I believe you're wrong about one thing Jaden, but for now just follow Blair", Jaden looked at Yubel a little confused but decided to just follow Blair in order to get some answers while Yubel flew next to him, Yubel looked at where Blair had jumped onto the balcony, what she had meant earlier was that she believed that Blair were NOT a boy, but decided that they should find out for sure instead of jumping to conclusions.

Jaden climbed up the tree and jumped onto the balcony, he walked towards the glass doors to the room Blair had entered, he looked inside and saw Blair sitting next the bed and opened the drawer and took out a deck box, Jaden saw him take out some cards and saw that one of them were Cyber Dragon, which meant that this is Zane's, Jaden raised an eyebrow, "What is he doing with Zane's deck?"

Jaden then got a shocked and freaked out look on his face as he saw Blair rub Zane's deck box against his cheek, Jaden back away from the glass doors, "I really wish I hadn't seen that", Yubel appeared next him, "I knew it, Blair is really a gi…" before Yubel could finish what she was going to say so did they hear voices below them, Jaden looked down and saw Zane and three other Obelisk students coming towards the blue dorm.

Jaden got worried, "Zane", Jaden ran into the room, shocking Blair, "Hey I don't what you're doing Blair, but you better get out of here, or you will be tossed out of school for trespassing". Blair looked really embarrassed, "What are you doing here?" They heard voices coming towards Zane's room, Jaden ran over to Blair, "Explain later, leave now".

Jaden grabbed Blair's arm causing him to drop Zane's deck box and pulled her to balcony but his cap fell of and a hair clip fell off and long hair fell out, Jaden stared at Blair who he now realized were a girl in shock, "You… uh… are a….huh?" Jaden was so shock that he just stood still as Blair gabbed her cape and ran out on the balcony and jumped out as Jaden ran after her looking at her in shock, but then he heard the door open and turned around to see the Obelisk boys enter Zane's room, they glared at him as soon as they saw him, "Hey Zane, looks what kind of trash we found hanging around your room".

Zane came forward and looked at Jaden before he looked down at the floor and the others followed his gaze and saw his cards on the floor, "And not just hanging around, he was digging through your cards too, you got some nerve Slifer slacker, trying to mess up Zane's deck".

Jaden narrowed his eyes and stepped back into the room, "Now wait just a minute, there is a really good explanation for this and for the record, I duel with honor so I would never mess with someone's deck, you know that Zane". The other three boys walked towards Jaden cracking their knuckles, Zane then noticed something that didn't belong there, a hair clip, he bent down and picked it up and looked at it.

One of the other three boys looked at Jaden with great dislike, "You Slifer slackers are so bad that you have to mess with our decks to win, we could turn you in to Dr Crowler but I think we should teach you a lesson ourselves". They walked towards Jaden but Zane stood up, "Leave him be and let him go", the boys looked at Zane in shock, even Jaden had a small look of confusion on his face, Zane looked at him, "I do know you Jaden and since I'm sure there is a good reason you're here so I'm giving you this chance to get away without trouble".

Jaden smiled at Zane, "Thanks Zane, so long you guys, let's not do this again, bye bye", Jaden took and jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground, Jaden sighed, "I can't believe this, I can't wait to tell the guys", he walked away but Blair looked out from behind the tree, giving Jaden a hard look, "I won't let you tell anyone".

LATER THAT EVENING AT THE DOCKS,

Alexis walked towards Zane who was waiting for her, "Wow, cold, wet dock in the evening, you haven't forgotten how to show a girl a good time", Zane just looked out over the ocean, "Alexis, today I found Jaden inside dorm room", Alexis looked at him shocked, "Jaden? What was he doing in your room?" Zane looked her, "I don't know but he said there was a reason for him being there, and I found my cards on the floor as well as this", he showed her the hair clip, Alexis looked at it confused, "Uh that's a girl's hair clip Zane, so why was it in your room?" Zane looked at her, "I think it has to do with why Jaden was there, I was thinking we could look through the security footage and see what we could find out", Alexis nodded and they began to walk towards the Obelisk dorm.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Syrus entered their dorm room, "Hey Jaden, the outhouse is all yours now", Syrus looked shocked when he didn't see either Jaden or Blair, "Where is everyone?" Chumley sat up in his bed, "I don't know, I thought they were with you Sy". Syrus crawled up on Blair's bed, "I really hope not, I was taking a shower, you mean you haven't seen Jaden or Blair since they took off?"

Chumley nodded his head, "Yeah well I did have my eyes closed during my six hours nap", Syrus scratched his head, "I really hoped nothing is wrong".

WITH JADEN AND BLAIR AT THE COAST,

Jaden and Blair stood next to each other on the coast, Blair looked out over the water, "Listen Jaden, you can't tell anyone that I'm a girl got it?" Jaden looked at Blair, "Yeah listen Blair, I don't want to blow your cover, I know one thing or two about secrets, but if I'm going to keep quiet about you being a girl I think I should at least get to know why pretend to be a boy".

Blair glared at him, "NO! You don't need to know why, understand? Nobody does", Jaden then went down and opened his bag, "Fine, but if you don't want to tell me, you at least have to duel me", Blair looked at him in shock, "What?" Jaden held out a Duel Disk to her, "Get your game on Blair", Blair looked at him confused, "A duel? How will that solve anything?"

Jaden stood up with a smile, "Because in a duel the truth always gets out", Blair looked at him while she took it, "Fine, but if I win you keep quiet about me have to explain myself". Jaden smiled, "Hey, this duel will tell me everything I need to know".

What neither of them realized was that Syrus and Chumley was lying on the cliff behind the Slifer dorm which just happened to be right above them, "Well we found them", Syrus looked at Chumley, "Yeah but what are they talking about down there?" Chumley looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but it looks pretty serious".

Syrus sighed, "I knew it, Jaden found a new guy to pal around with", but then they heard footsteps behind them, "That's not it Syrus", Syrus and Chumley looked up behind them and saw Alexis and Zane standing there, Zane then continued, "Because the truth is that Blair is not a guy, she's really a girl, the Obelisk security camera showed her in our dorm, which was why Jaden was there too, he must have been suspicious of her and followed her". Alexis nodded, "Yeah but it didn't show why she went through the trouble of doing all of this".

Syrus and Chumley looked at them, "Huh really? I wonder how Jaden plan on solving that mystery", Zane pointed down and the boys looked down just as both Jaden and Blair shouted, "Duel", Zane looked at the Slifer boys, "My guess Jaden will use this duel to get some answers".

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Time to throw down Blair", Blair put her fingers on her deck, "Alright get ready", she drew her card and looked at it, she got a smirk on her face, "To fall in love, I summon Maiden in Love in attack mode", Maiden in Love appeared on the field, Atk: 400.

Both Jaden and Yubel raised an eyebrow when they saw the tiny maiden appear on the field, at the same time up on the cliff so got Syrus a small smile on his face, "She's really cute", Chumley just looked at him with narrowed eyes".

Jaden put his fingers on his deck, "Alright my turn now, here goes", he drew his card and looked at it, "So many choices, but I think I go with this, I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode", Avian took and appeared on the field, Atk: 1000, Jaden then took and pointed Maiden in Love, "Now attack her Avian with Quill Cascade".

Syrus sighed sadly, "My poor defenseless maiden", Chumley looked at him, "Hey who said she's yours?" Alexis sighed as she continued to watch the match, "How about we let the monsters do all the fighting, okay guys". They then watched as Avian formed a storm with his wings that hit Maiden in Love, but she wasn't destroyed, Blair LP: 4000-3400, "You may have broken her heart, but she will live to love another day, you see as long as she's in attack mode, her special ability keeps her from being destroyed in battle".

Jaden looked in shocked then he then heard Winged Kuriboh next to him, "Hi pal, what's wrong?" He could feel Winged Kuriboh's shock so he was confused, Yubel looked at him, "Take a look at Avian and you will understand, seriously, I can't believe that feathered moron", Jaden looked forward and felt his chin almost hit the ground when he saw Avian on a knee next to Maiden in Love with a tiny blush on his cheeks.

"My lady, are you alright?" She looked away shyly, "Maybe, maybe not", Avian kept looking at her completely mesmerized, Jaden looked even more shocked while Winged Kuriboh squeaked embarrassed and Yubel sighed over how stupid Avian acted, "Come on Avian old pal, pull yourself together, your supposed to be in attack mode, not in love".

Syrus sighed, "Looks like we got some competition Chum", Chumley nodded with a sigh, Jaden on the other hand looked really troubled, "This is just great, my monster is head over heel, could this possible get any worse?" Blair smiled as he said that, "Actually it could Jaden, you see Maiden in Love have another special ability to, and it allows her to put a maiden counter on any monster that attacks her", a heart formed between the tiny maiden's hands and flew towards Avian and hit him, Jaden was confused, "What's a maiden counter?" Blair smiled as a heart appeared on the left side of Avian's chest there his own heart was, "You'll find out", Jaden sighed, "I end my turn".

Jaden was troubled over that he didn't know what that maiden counter could do while Blair just kept smiling, "Well moving on", she drew her next card and looked at it, she then grabbed a card from her hand, "Alright, I now equip the card Cupid's Kiss to my maiden", a cupid appeared Maiden in Love and kissed her on the cheek, "And now I will have her attack Avian", Jaden just looked on in shock as the tiny maiden ran towards his winged hero, "Mister Avian sir, come out wherever you are, I want to give you a hug".

But as she was to reach him so stepped Avian to the side and she fell to the ground, Blair LP 3400-2800, she looked at him sad, "Why did you do that? You're so mean", she began to cry and Avian went down on a knee, "My lady, please accept my apologies", Maiden in Love smiled at him, "Okay", she then blew a kiss at him and he sighed, "Jaden sighed, "Give me a break already".

Avian helped Maiden in Love up on her feet, "Now how about doing me a little favor Mr Avian?" Avian smiled at her, "Anything for you my lady", she smiled at him, "Good", she looked at Jaden and pointed him, "See him? Take him down", Avian nodded, "Done my lady", Avian then took and unleashed his Quill Cascade and hit Jaden who shielded his face, "Avian are you nuts? Come on snap out of it, can't you see that she's totally just using you?" Jaden LP: 4000-3000.

Syrus sighed, "Well she can use me anytime", Chumley looked down in awe, _I have never felt this way without a grilled cheese around he thought_.

Avian then landed next to Maiden in Love, "Sorry Jaden but when Maiden in Love takes damage from a monster with a maiden counter on it, the equip spell Cupid's Kiss automatically activates, and it lets me take control of your monster, of course it will cost me a few points, but it will cost you a lot more, and now that I have taken control of your own monster, I think I will just place a face down card and end my turn".

"Man, Avian is falling in love and I'm falling behind", Jaden drew his net card and saw that it was Elemental Hero Sparkman, _Sparkman, but if I attack with him, then he will fall for maiden just like Avian did, but I have to do something, Jaden thought_.

"I now summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode", Sparkman appeared on the field, Atk: 1600, "Alright Sparkman, time to take down Avian", Sparkman took and gave Jaden a quick questioning look, "Trust me old friend, he will thank us later".

Jaden took and looked at Avian, "I hate to do it Avian, but you're either with us or against us, now Sparkman, attack Avian with Static Shockwave", Sparkman charged up his attack in his right hand and unleashed it towards Avian, but Blair pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "Don't think so Jaden, I use my trap Defense Maiden", Jaden's eyes widened when he saw Maiden in Love jump in front of Avian and took Sparkman's attack instead of him, Blair LP: 2800-1600.

Blair had a smirk on her face, "The trap Defense Maiden redirect Sparkman's attack to Maiden in Love instead of Avian, and you know what that means", Jaden looked worried as Avian kneeled next to the maiden, "Sparkman, you dare strike a defenseless maiden? For shame Sparkman, for shame". Jaden could only watch as Sparkman grabbed his head in horror over what he had done, "No, no, you're right, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I'll do anything, anything!"

Maiden in Love looked at him, "Anything? Well nothing comes to mind now, but I'm sure I think I think of something later", she winked at him, Sparkman became overjoyed as a heart appeared on his chest, "Simply say the word, my darling", Jaden groaned in embarrassment over how his monsters were acting, Blair just smiled, "And she will, now that Sparkman has a maiden counter".

Syrus and Chumley looked at Avian and Sparkman jealous, "I want one, how can I get a maiden counter?" Chumley nodded when Syrus said that, "Yeah me too, I also want one", Alexis looked at them a little concerned, "Uh guys, try to remember that it's just a card you're looking at", Zane closed his eyes. "Try remembering who you're talking to", Alexis looked at him confused, "When Sy and I was growing up, he used to claim he was going steady with Dark Magician Girl".

Alexis smiled as she got an awkward look on her face, "Is that so? Did she break your heart Sy or did you just decide to see other monsters?" Syrus looked really embarrassed that Zane had mentioned that, he glared a little at his older brother but got shocked when he saw the playful smirk on Zane's face, a sight people never got to see.

Blair took and drew her next card, "Alright, here I go", she smirked when she saw the card, "Alright, now I activate the equip spell card Happy Marriage, she now gains as many attack points as Avian has, as long as he say I do of course", Maiden of Love looked hopefully at Avian who smiled at her, "It would be my honor", Maiden in Love, Atk: 400-1400.

Jaden looked at Maiden in Love who now was dressed in a wedding dress, he wondered if this was still a duel or if it was becoming a wedding, "And now I will have her pay a visit to Sparkman", Maiden in Love ran towards Sparkman, but as she was about to throw herself around him so stepped he to the side and she fell to the ground, Blair LP: 1600-1400, Jaden sighed depressed since he knew what was coming next.

Maiden in Love looked at Sparkman sadly, "Sparkman how could you?" You said you do anything for me", Sparkman went down on a knee next to her, "You're right, I'm sorry, please command me, my love". She smiled at him, "Alright, that's better", Sparkman looked her in the face as he placed a fist on his chest, "What are your wish my love?" She a finger on her chin, "I wish…" she then smiled and pointed at Jaden who got worried, "That you beat up that mean boy over that", Sparkman jumped up in the air, "With pleasure my darling", he unleashed his Static Shockwave towards Jaden who screamed as the attack hit him, Jaden LP: 3000-1400.

Maiden in Love then pointed at Jaden as she spoke to Avian, "Well don't just stand there hubby", Avian flew past her, "Of course not my dear", he unleashed his Quill Cascade and it hit Jaden as well, Jaden LP: 1400-400. Blair smiled as she threw off her cap and took off the bandanna and let out her long hair, "Sorry but you will never be able to beat me Jaden, I'm dueling for love", Jaden looked at her confused.

Up on the cliff so did Zane also look at her a little confused, "Did she say dueling for love? Doesn't she mean dueling with love?" Alexis looked at him with a smile, "Don't tell me you haven't put the pieces together yet, think about it Zane, she puts on a disguise, tricks her way into our school and breaks in to your dorm room".

Chumley gasped as he realized and Syrus eyes widened in shock, "She's in love". Alexis looked down at the duelists again, "Big time, and she's in love with you Zane", Zane narrowed his eyes a bit as he heard that".

Jaden got up as Winged Kuriboh squeaked, "Yeah I hear you, playing two guys against a maiden wasn't all that smart", Yubel looked at him, you think?" Jaden glared at her a little before he sighed, "But what's done is done, nothing I can do about it now", Jaden drew his next card and saw that it was E – Emergency Call, "Or maybe I can, all I need is a woman's touch and with this card I can get just the one I need". He put it into his duel disk, "Alright I activate E – Emergency Call and with it I can now add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand, and I chose good old Burstinatrix".

Jaden could see both Sparkman and Avian look a little worried when he said Burstinatrix's name, "Yeah you two should be worried because I'm about to summon her, now rise Burstinatrix, and help me get Sparkman and Avian to come to their senses", Burstinatrix appeared on the field Atk: 1200.

Sparkman and Avian now looked really worried as they saw Burstinatrix look at them both with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed, "Burstinatrix!" Avian then took and lifted a hand nervously, "Uh… I know how bad this looks but…" he got quiet as Burstinatrix's glare got harder and flames surrounded her, "Save it both of you, you two are truly pathetic, but your honeymoon is just about over".

The two hero monsters took a step back before they hugged onto each in fright before Sparkman said, "We're in for it now". Jaden smiled at Burstinatrix, "Way to go Burstinatrix, now let's get our friends back, I activate Burst Return, when Burstinatrix is on the field this card lets me return all other Elemental Heroes to my hand, trust me you two will thank me for this".

The hearts on Sparkman's and Avian's chests disappeared, Avian grabbed his head in horror, "What was I thinking? I didn't want to get married", Sparkman then grabbed his head as well, "Oh boy, Sparkwoman is never going to forgive me if she hears about this", the two heroes looked at each other and said together, "Guy act, this never happened okay?"

Burstinatrix just kept glaring at them, "How about you guys get over here right now, or I will tell the entire deck about this incident", Avian and Sparkman immediately jumped over to their side once she said that, Jaden then removed their cards from his Duel Disk and added them to his hand again, "Alright, and now that I got my heroes back on my side again it's time for a little payback, not to mention that now that Avian has left the field Maiden in Love's attack points return to normal", Maiden in Love, Atk: 1400-400.

Blair got a irritated look on her face, "Even so, Maiden in Love can't be destroyed in battle, and while I won't be able to take control of the female Burstinatrix but she won't be able to wipe out my life points, and next turn I will turn the tables in my favor again", Jaden got a smirk on his face as he showed a Polymerization card, "There won't be a next turn, I use Polymerization and fuse Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman that is in my hand in order to create the mighty Elemental Hero Thunder Giant".

Clayman and Sparkman appeared on the field and lightning struck them, once the lightning strike was over so stood Thunder Giant there, Atk: 2400. Blair looked worried, "With that many attack points, Thunder Giant can end this match right now", Jaden had a smirk on his face, "That's true but that's no fun, that maiden of yours has been quite irritating so I think it's time I got rid of her", Jaden showed Blair Avian's card before he placed it into his graveyard, Thunder Giant held out his right hand and sparks appeared on the palm of it, "By discarding one card I can activate Thunder Giant's special ability, so now he can destroy one monster whose original attack points are less than his own, and since Maiden in love only has 400 attack points so is it time to say good bye, now Thunder Giant, unleash your Static Blast".

Thunder Giant then took and destroyed Maiden in Love, much to Syrus disappointed meant since the four of them had gotten down to the cost, "And like you said, Thunder Giant can end it alone but that wouldn't be fair for Burstinatrix who has worked so hard, so they will attack together, now Voltic Thunder and Flare Storm", Thunder giant and Burstinatrix unleashed their combined attack and it hit Blair and dealt her 3600 points of damage, Blair LP: 1400-0.

Blair sank down on her knees, Jaden smiled at her and made his signature pose, "That's game", Blair sighed, "Alright, I guess I have to tell you my secret now", Jaden just kept smiling, "Nah, this told me everything I needed to during this duel", he then pointed with his thumb behind her, she turned around and saw Syrus, Chumley, Alexis and Zane stand there, and they could see that Zane had a troubled look on his face while it looked like Alexis had pretty fun.

Blair got up on her feet, "Zane, you're here", she blushed a little, "I guess you know now huh? I'm the one who snuck into your room, not Jaden, you see I have been in love with you since I met you", Zane looked at her and nodded, "At the Nationals…" She nodded with a smile, "Yeah, when you won the championship match, that was then I made a pledge, to do anything to be with you", Jaden and Syrus looked at each other in shock.

"You said that if I trained really hard I could enter Duel Academy like you and so I did, and now that I'm here, we can get married", Zane looked a little weirded out, Jaden then began to laugh, "Get married, good one, you can have your honeymoon in the cafeteria and Dr Crowler can give you away". Blair just looked at him, "I'm not joking", Jaden stopped laughing when he heard that and just looked at her seriously.

Alexis stepped forward, "Blair, sweetie, love doesn't work like that, you can't sneak your way into another person's heart", Blair looked at her confused and Alexis pointed at her deck, "Just like your maiden, she used tricks to get love and ended up alone and in tears, you can't use spells or disguises to find your soul mate Blair, you have to be honest and upfront with them", as she said that she tossed a quick glance at Jaden, nobody noticed that except for Zane who got a small smirk on his face.

Blair glared at Alexis, "Yeah right, you just want Zane for yourself, you're trying to get rid of me", Alexis then got a troubled smile on her face as she took a step back and looked at Zane, "Zane, a little help please?" Zane walked over to Blair, "Blair, while I'm really flattered by your affections, right now I'm in love with only one thing, dueling".

Blair looked at him confused, "With dueling?" Zane grabbed her hand and put her hair clip into it, "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go home now", Blair looked at the hair clip and tears formed in her eyes, Jaden stepped towards Zane, "Now hold on a second, why does she has to go home? Because you say so? Hello she's a student here, and a good one too".

Zane looked at him, "Jaden, she has to go home", Jaden then looked him in the face, "Just give me one good reason why she has to? Because with her skills I don't see why", Zane closed his eyes, "She has to leave because she's in fifth grade".

Jaden's eyes widened in shock and he started to pale, "Uh… say what?" Syrus and Chumley put they hands on their cheeks in shock, "In fifth grade?" They yelled together. Jaden put his hands on the top of his head, "Are you telling me, that I nearly got my butt kicked by a kid that is only 11 years old?" Blair stuck out her tongue a little, That's right, but is was a really fun duel Jaden", Jaden fell on his back, he then began to laugh hysterically, "That's why dueling is so great, you never know where you find a great opponent, or how old it will be". Yubel shook her head when she saw him acting like that, of course she couldn't blame him, the shock from learning Blair's true age was great, "Can't believe that the great Jaden Yuki almost lost to an11 year old girl", Jaden gave her an irritated glare but didn't say anything, he didn't have the strength to because of the shock.

THE NEXT DAY,

The gang and Zane and Alexis stood at the docks and waved good bye to Blair and she was on the ship which would give her a safe journey home, "Good bye everyone, I will be back once I finished grade school and middle school, but I will be back", Jaden looked at Zane with a smirk, "Ha, did you hear that Zane?"

Zane just scoffed. "Oh please, by the time she gets here I will be long gone from the island", Jaden looked towards the ship, "That's true, I guess Blair's crush ends right here", but Zane got a smirk on his face when he said that, "Don't be so sure of that Jaden", before Jaden could ask what he meant so heard he Blair yell, "Good bye Jaden, my sweet prince, I love you".

Jaden almost feel into the ocean when he heard that, he got back up with a horrified expression, "WHAT! Wait… She's supposed to like Zane right?" Alexis looked at him with a smile that looked pretty stiff, "She LIKES Zane, but apparently she LOVES you Jaden", Zane could see her clench her fists and he smiled as he thought it was funny that Alexis got jealous of an 11 years old, he then placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, "Good luck with Blair in the future Jaden", Jaden just continued to look freaked out as Zane walked away.

Chumley and Syrus soon followed feeling awkward over what had just happened, and an irritated Alexis soon followed too, as soon as the ship was out of sight so left Jaden too with a deep sigh, "This can't be happening, this is just too weird".

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Jaden was sitting at his desk working on his second deck, he then picked up a card that was next to him and looked at it, it was Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, he looked at Yubel who nodded her head, Jaden sighed as he put Gandora in to the new deck, "Well I guess if I'm one day going to tame Chaos Emperor I will have to try and tame the less ferocious Gandora first".

Yubel nodded, Jaden then looked at her, "Just one thing I don't get, why did Blair get a crush on Zane in the first place? I understood that she had a crush on him once I saw how her deck was put together, and to be honest he could have remained her crush, I just don't get it, why would someone get a crush on him when he has such a stiff personality?"

Yubel got a smirk on her face, "Oh I don't know, maybe his skills as a duelist, maybe his intelligence or maybe his good looks, or maybe all of them, who knows, maybe Alexis will fall for him too", Jaden gave her a really hard glare when she said that, but quickly realized what he was doing when her smirk got bigger, he looked away, he had been thinking about what he was thinking of Alexis ever since Yubel suggested he might have feelings for her, he thought she might be right but he wasn't sure yet.

Yubel looked at the deck, "Well how does it look?" Jaden was glad that the subject had changed, he looked at it, "Well, I have managed to put it together, but this will not be its final form, I still have a few new cards from Pegasus that I haven't put into it yet that I want to try and also a few reserve cards that might come in handy later". Yubel nodded, "So when will you test it?" Jaden just shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? When I do then it has to be against an opponent that can really press me to duel my best, but now it's time to sleep".

Jaden took and hid his second deck, he hadn't told the others about it since he wanted to surprise them all, he then went to bed and went to sleep, Yubel looked at him and sighed, she looked up at the ceiling and thought, _I really wish that Jaden could have an easy life, but his destiny won't allow that, and the day I will have to tell him everything will soon arrive, I just hope he's ready for the truth when it does come_.

**So a transfer student arrived at the island, but Blair who everyone thought was a boy turned out to be an 11 year old girl who had snuck onto the island because of a crush she had on Zane, but later on she got a crush on Jaden instead much to his dismay, and then Jaden managed to put together his second deck, now when will he get to try it and what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	16. Jaden vs Bastion, enter the Hero dragons

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so came a new transfer student whose name was Blair to the Slifer dorm, but the next day when Jaden noticed that he snuck into the Obelisk dorm so did he discover that Blair was really a girl, he dueled her and won even though he had a bit of trouble with her Maiden in Love. He during the duel figured out that Blair had a crush on Zane, but what really shocked him was that he learned that she was really 8 years old, the next day the gang said good bye to her as she returned home, but to Jaden's horror so had she gained an affection for him now, later that evening so finished Jaden his second deck and is now waiting for a chance to test it.**

Chapter 16- Jaden vs Bastion, enter the Hero Dragons

It was currently early in the morning at the docks, a shipment of cards had just arrived and Dorothy was there and directed the guys that unloaded the cards, "Keep it moving, booster packs goes there and starter decks goes there", she then suddenly looked down in the water next to her, she thought she had heard something but nothing was there, she then sighed and looked back at the workers, "Let's go, this isn't break time".

As they kept working so didn't they notice that someone was swimming in the water, the person later rose up at the coast in a scuba suit at some of the bigger rocks and climbed up on one of them, the man with a long ponytail took of the snorkel and looked at the school building with a smirk on his face, "There it is, the scoop of a life time, Duel Academy, now let us see what kind of dirt I can dig up, this is the story that will make my fortune", he chuckled as he took of his scuba suit.

SOME HOUR LATER AT A TEACHER'S MEETING,

Crowler rose up from his chair and looked at Sheppard in both shock and anger, "Are you out of your mind? The duel between Duel Academy and North Academy is the biggest duel of the year, we can't take any chances", he then pointed his hand at Zane who was standing in the room, "So it's CLEAR that Zane has to be our rep". Sheppard just looked at him with a smile, "It's true that Zane is our best, but he's a third year student, North Academy is using a first year student".

Crowler looked shocked when he heard that, "Why would they do that?" Sheppard shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? But in the spirit of competition I believe we should use a first year as well", he looked at Zane, "You understand don't you Zane?" Zane looked at him and nodded, "Of course Chancellor".

Sheppard chuckled, "Good, now then, the question is who this first year will be", Zane closed his eyes, "Jaden Yuki", he said after a second, Crowler looked horrified at the thought and Sheppard just looked at Zane with a questioning look. Banner had a smile on his face, "I agree with Zane, Jaden is the best of our new students", he looked down at Pharaoh who he had lying on the arm he had on the table, "Don't you agree?" Pharaoh meowed.

Crowler got an angry and disliking look on his face, "Oh well if the CAT says so", he growled through his teeth, Zane looked at Sheppard, "Chancellor, Jaden will make Duel Academy proud trust me", Sheppard nodded with a smile and looked at the teachers, "Well then, that's that unless someone else has a better idea?"

Crowler kept growling, _Jaden Yuki, that Slifer slacker, every time he does something good it makes me look bad, like with all the Obelisk students he has beaten, he can't represent us, there has to be someone else, come on think, Crowler thought as he tried to make sure that Jaden would not take part in the school duel_.

He then got a big smile on his face as he thought of something, "Wait I have it, Bastion Misawa, he represent us", Sheppard looked at Crowler in shock, "From Ra yellow?" Crowler nodded as he walked towards Sheppard.

"Yes he's far more qualified, he tested higher than any other first year, it's only fair Chancellor", Sheppard leaned backwards as Crowler leaned in towards him, he looked at Zane, "Then how about a duel off? The winner will represent us in the school duel", Zane nodded and so did the other teachers.

LATER WITH THE MYSTERIOUS MAN,

The man snuck through the corridors, he then snuck into a room, he began to dig through a locker, he then pulled out of it with a smirk, I have to blend in", he kept smirking as he held in a Slifer Jacket, he took off his own and began to put on the red jacket, he thought about what kind of wonderful dirt he could dig up about the academy as he left the room.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jaden pointed at himself as he looked at Banner shocked, "For real Professor Banner?" Banner smiled at him, "Yes Jaden, you will face Bastion and the winner will represent us against North Academy", Jaden turned around and looked at Bastion and a smirk appeared on both boys faces, looks like the time to face each other had finally arrived, Banner smiled at them, "I look forward to an exciting match".

Once the class was over so stood Syrus and Chumley up and looked at Jaden, Syrus looked really excited, "Oh wow Jaden, you might be in the school duel", Chumley had a smile on his face, "No Slifer has ever been there, you could make Duel Academy history". Jaden had a smirk on his face but then he heard someone stop next to him, he to his side and saw Bastion, "Oh hey Bastion, I guess may best man win right?"

Bastion looked at him with a smirk, "Best deck you mean, and I assure you Jaden, that deck will be mine, you see I have been formulating a new set of cards to defeat you and your monsters ever since my duel with Chazz".

Jaden stood up with a smile, "You did say that you would, so is it finished now?" Bastion shook his head, "Not yet but it will be soon Jaden, very soon", Jaden held out his fist, "Well then, until then", Bastion bumped fists with him and then took off, Syrus and Chumley came up next to Jaden with a smile on their faces, "Have Bastion designed a whole deck to face you Jaden?" Jaden could only smile when Syrus said that and nodded, Chumley looked after Bastion, "I don't know if you should be really honored or really scared right now Jaden". Jaden looked at them, "Well guys, I guess we will see when we throw down", Jaden looked after Bastion, he decided that this would be the perfect time to test his new deck.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The mysterious man walked around the corridors, he then noticed two Obelisk students and walked over to them, "Hey fellow duelists, what's shakin' around here?" One of the Obelisk students angrily put his hand on the man's shoulder, "Out of my way Slifer slime", they pushed him out of the way and walked away with smirks on their faces, the man called out, "But wait, I just…"

Jaden and his friends was walking through the corridor as they talked about the coming duel between Jaden and Bastion when they noticed something, a man in a Slifer jacket trying to talk to a Ra student.

"Yo, how is it going?" The Ra student pushed him out of the way, "Beat it Slifer sludge", he kept walking and the man called out to him but he didn't stop, "Man, why won't anyone here talk to me?"

Syrus looked at the man confused, "I don't remember seeing him around, maybe he's new, but isn't he quite old? I mean he's not a teen that's for sure", Jaden just walked over to the man, "Hey how's it going?" The man turned around shocked and saw Jaden standing there, he saw that Jaden had the same jacket as he had, he felt himself calm down a little from his shock thinking that maybe now he could find out something for his story.

Jaden smiled at him, "Sorry for saying this but you're quite old, how can you be a Slifer", the man raised an eyebrow thinking what he should say, "Uh well…", Jaden smiled at him, "Hey it's cool, so it took you some time to get accepted we understand, there is nothing to be ashamed of, now allowed me to show you around new guy", Jaden grabbed him and pulled him along, but even so there was a small part of his brain that was wondering, would they really accept someone that was this guy's age?

LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden and his friends were currently sitting in the Slifer meal hall with the new guy, they had spent the day showing him around campus and where things were, they were currently eating, the man looked at his food with a questioning look on his face, Jaden looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"Hurry up and finish or you won't be able to get seconds", the man looked at him confused as Jaden continued to practically shovel down food through his throat, "Seconds?" Jaden nodded as he continued to eat, "Or thirds". Syrus smiled, "Or sometimes fourths, they were going to install garbage disposal, but Jaden solved that problem for them". The man looked at them, "I see, alright then", he then began to eat too, finding the food tastier than it looked.

A little while later so were they in the boys dorm room, Jaden was currently looking through his deck, Syrus looked at him, "You're acting weird Jaden, why won't you show us your deck? I mean we know it already right?" Jaden smiled at him, "Well actually Sy I have a little surprise, but I will show you tomorrow at the big duel".

Speaking of the duel, I wonder what kind of deck Bastion will have", Chumley looked at him, "Don't know, but it's sounds like he put some major time and thought into making it", Syrus looked at Jaden troubled, "Are you nervous Jay?"

Jaden smiled as he finished looking through his deck, "No way Sy, I'm really excited", Syrus and Chumley looked at him confused as he stood up, "You're excited?" Jaden looked at Syrus and nodded, "Yeah for a sweet duel, I have been waiting for a chance to duel Bastion and now that chance is here, and my cards are also ready for the challenge".

Syrus just smiled when he heard that, "You never worry", Chumley nodded as he agreed, the man looked away and sighed before he thought, _And I will never get my story by hanging around these twerps_.

He then noticed a card lying on the floor, he picked it up, _Skyscraper, the card that ruined dueling for me, the man thought as he thought about his last duel where he tried to use Skyscraper to turn things around but instead suffered a humiliating defeat_.

Jaden came over to the man as he growled over the memory of his last duel, "Hey what you got there old timer?" He growled and looked at Jaden, "Stop calling me that, my name is Gerard", he then gasped and thought, _Crap, I accidently told them my real name_, he tried to stay calm while Jaden just smiled at him.

"Cool Gerard it is then", Jaden then noticed the card Gerard was holding, "Hey my Skyscraper card, I wondered where it was, do you like it too?" Gerard narrowed his eyes when Jaden asked that, "No way, you have to like dueling first".

The Slifer boys looked at him and Syrus asked, "If you don't like dueling, what are you dueling here at Duel Academy?" Gerard got a nervous look on his face as he realized he had messed up again, he needed to come up with a good excuse right now, "Oh uh I just mean… I don't like it because I'm not good at it".

Chumley nodded with a smile, "Same here, I mean it's not like I don't like dueling, I'm just not very good at it, but that's changing", Jaden and Syrus smiled and Jaden put a hand on his shoulder, "Sure is Chum", Chumley's smile got bigger, "Yes, you see, once I started hanging out with these guys I saw how they dueled and it totally changed my life".

Jaden scratched his cheek with a smile on his face, Syrus then looked like he had gotten an idea, "That's it, Gerard, maybe if you watch Jaden duel you will start liking dueling more like Chumley did, the perfect match is coming up, Jaden's duel with Bastion".

Gerard put up a fake smile on his face, "Sure, we'll see", he then looked away and thought, _Please I'm doing with dueling, these kids should just mind their own business_. But then his eyes widened as he thought of something,_ Wait, seeing how they like to pry, maybe they can help me with my story_.

A smirk appeared on his face for a second before he looked back at the Slifer boys, "So you guys, I was just wondering, do you know anything about a rumor about floating around about kids disappearing?"

Jaden immediately narrowed his eyes, "Are you talking about the abandoned dorm?" He saw how Gerard immediately paid more attention, "Abandoned dorm?" Jaden was getting a suspicion that this guy was not here to be a student, "Yeah we found some time ago, weird place but nothing bad happen so I don't think any of those rumors are true, but if the teachers find anyone there they will still be punished, might be because it's in bad shape".

Syrus and Chumley looked at Jaden with a questioning look but Jaden just gave a look that told them to not say anything, Gerard had studied Jaden's face while he had talked about the dorm, he could tell that the kid was pretty good at lying, if it was anyone else they might have believed him but Gerard could see on him that something was going on at that abandoned dorm and that it must have something to do with the missing students and he was planning on finding out what.

Jaden looked next to him and straight at Yubel, "_Yubel I need you to follow Gerard, I want to know why he's so interested about the missing students_", Yubel nodded and looked at Gerard with a serious look.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Alexis was standing outside of the abandoned dorm, she put a rose down at the ground outside of the dorm, "Please be at peace brother, where over you are, take care", she then heard someone coming towards the dorm, she looked behind her and Gerard came towards her, of course she didn't know who he was since she hadn't met him.

"Why hello there", she looked at him confused, "Hi, do I know you?" He gave her a smile, "Uh yeah I have seen you around, look I heard some students had gone missing here, you wouldn't happen to know anything about them would you?" Alexis gave him a challenging look, "What is it to you ponytail?" Gerard just smiled, "Oh you know, just curious".

Alexis gave him a hard look, "Well you can stay curious for all I care", Gerard looked at her shocked, "Look those missing kids are not for your amusement, you should just mind your own business, do you understand me?" She then turned around and walked away, Gerard looked after her, "Okay, don't know what her problem is, but I know this, I'm not giving up", he then took up a camera from his pocket, "I'm going to get this story".

He then began to take picture of both the outside and the inside of the abandoned dorm, he had a smirk on his face since he now had a good lead for his story, but what he didn't know was that Yubel was following him, and she had a troubled look on her face, since she had a pretty good idea for why he was really here now.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE RA DORM,

Bastion was sitting at his computer, typed on the keyboard, he sighed, he had researched Jaden and his deck for weeks now but even so he still hadn't found a solid solution, "Countless equations and a myriad of theorems, but I still have yet to solve the problem that is Jaden's deck", he pressed the mouse and a picture of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman appeared, "Ah Flame Wingman, what a specimen, when he destroys a monster that monster's attack points are dealt as damage to its owner, in order to stop him I need to somehow stop Avian and Burstinatrix from merging".

He then once again pressed the mouse and a picture of Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, "Of course even if I do Jaden has Thunder Giant, if Jaden simply discarding one card so can Thunder Giant destroy one monster whose original attack points are less than his own, in order to stop him, I would have to take out Sparkman and Clayman before they can fuse together".

Bastion sighed and leaned back in his chair as he was thinking, "I could make my deck to counter each of those monsters, but that would leave far too much up to chance, there has to be a better way, a way to stop all those fusion monsters at once", Bastion's eyes then widened, "Wait a moment", he began to type on his keyboard, "That's it, it's so obvious". he then stood up with a smile on his face, "Jaden Yuki, the code of your cards, has just been cracked", Bastion then took out his deck and added one card, a card he believed would win him the duel.

THE NEXT MORNING,

Jaden and his friends were sitting and having breakfast, "Time to get our eating on, I need a lot of energy for my duel today", he then noticed Syrus looking at him, "Hey something wrong Sy?" Syrus looked at him like he had grown a second head, "I just can't help but think you're a little TOO calm, I mean Bastion has been training for this duel for weeks, and I haven't seen you do that", Chumley looked at Syrus, "I know Sy, but I'm sure that Jaden is ready anyway".

Jaden kept eating, "Look Sy, Bastion can study my deck all he wants, I'm just going out there to have a great duel that I plan to win no matter what kind of strategy he has planned", Jaden then got a smirk on his face, "And like I told you last night I have a surprised prepared, one that Bastion would never see coming".

Syrus smiled a little, feeling a little bit more relieved now, he then looked around, "by the way, where did that Guy Gerard go? I haven't seen him since last night", Chumley nodded and Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, remembering what Yubel had told him this morning.

FLASHBACK,

Yubel had awoken Jaden a bit ahead of the others and told him what she had found out, Jaden had been troubled by what she had told him, his eyes then had flashed golden for a second, "Yubel, if he tries to get something for a story that would put the school in trouble then I want you to contain him until my duel with Bastion is over, do not hurt him or anything like that, just make sure he can't leave the island, then I will see if I can talk him out of this or if I have to call one of the teachers".

Yubel nodded her head and then left to find Gerard again while Jaden lied down on his bed, he was a bit worried about what kind of things Gerard could find for his story.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Jaden was a bit troubled over what Gerard might be doing right now, but he knew that if he left it all to Yubel so wouldn't anything bad happen, he looked at his friends, "I haven't seen him either, but we might see him at the duel today", they nodded with a smile, Jaden didn't like to keep secrets from them, but if possible he would like to solve this without drawing to much attention from the teachers, he would call them if he had to, but not if I wasn't necessary.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Crowler stood on the stage in the Obelisk arena, "And now, it's time duelists, to find out, who will represent our illustrious academy in the annual school duel", cheers was heard all over the arena, Crowler then pointed to his right, "Introducing first, from the Ra dorm, Bastion Misawa", the cheers got louder when Bastion's name was said, Crowler then pointed to his left, "And from Slifer, some… kid". The cheers weren't as loud as it had been for Bastion but Jaden still got quite a lot of cheering from the Slifer students.

Syrus then yelled, "Go Jaden, we know you will win", Chumley nodded, at the same time so walked Zane over to Alexis as they stood up at the railing, "It's raw instinct against intelligence, let's see which one will prevail", Alexis just nodded, "Yeah I guess", Zane looked at her confused since she seemed so uninterested in this duel even though Jaden was playing, "Uh Alexis, is everything okay?"

Alexis looked at him, "It's nothing, I just ran into a weird person in a Slifer jacket when I put a rose for Atticus at the abandoned dorm last night", Zane narrowed his eyes, a guy in a Slifer jacket at the abandoned dorm last night? He was getting a bad feeling.

Jaden smiled at Bastion, "Well, this it, good luck Bastion", Bastion smiled at him as well, "I appreciate the kind words, but with the deck I have assembled, I don't need luck", Jaden took out his deck, "Oh I think you will Bastion", Bastion also took out his deck.

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE OF THE ARENA,

Gerard ran past the arena, he then slowed down and got a smirk on his face, "Alright, while everyone is distracted by this duel, let's see if I can dig up some more dirt on these missing kids". Then images of Jaden's cheerful face flashed through Gerard's mind, he shook his head irritated, "And get that kid Jaden, and that duel of his out of my head, why am I even thinking about that anyway?" He then continued walking, while a part of him was telling him to go to the arena.

He then snuck in to the library and walked over to an empty computer desk and started the computer, he then linked a small PDA to it and waited for the password to be cracked so that he could hack into the database, "Now it won't be long before I have the story that will make me very rich". What he didn't know was that Yubel had found him a while ago and was now hovering in the air behind him, ready to stop him if she needed to, but only IF she needed to, that's what she had promised Jaden.

BACK TO THE ARENA,

"And now", Crowler held up his arms with a smile, "Without any further ado", Jaden and Bastion put their decks into their Duel Disks and activated them and both shouted, "Let's duel", they then both drew their first five cards.

Bastion took the first turn and drew his next card, "I will start with this, Carboneddon, appear in defense mode", a metallic looking dinosaur appeared on the field on a knee with its arms crossed, Def: 600.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "A brand new deck and the best you can bust out is Carboneddon? Well whatever works for you, I now summon Dark Blade in attack mode", Dark Blade appeared on the field, Atk: 1800, Bastion raised an eyebrow, "Dark Blade? You have never used him before, no matter, even if you have made some changes to your deck, it will mostly be the same since you would never take away you Elemental Heroes".

Jaden had a smile on his face, "You never know Bastion, now Dark Blade destroy his Carboneddon", Dark Blade ran towards Carboneddon and slashed the metallic dinosaur with his two blades and destroyed him, Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn".

At the same time so looked Syrus at Chumley, "Hey Chum, what Bastion said about Jaden never using Dark Blade before is true, so do you think he really altered his deck?" Chumley looked like he was thinking and then he got a shocked look on his face, "You remember how he kept looking through his deck over and over and didn't want to show us it before the duel right? Well I think he didn't alter his normal deck but instead made another one", Syrus looked at him shocked before he looked at Jaden, "That would explain all the secrets, but what about his hero deck?"

Bastion drew his next card and had a smile on his face, "Well I don't know what changes you have made Jaden, but while it throws my calculations off a little bit it won't change the outcome, now I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode", Hydrogeddon appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Bastion, Hydrogeddon is weaker than Dark Blade", Bastion took a card from his hand, "I know, which is why I use Block Attack, with this I can switch one of your monsters from attack mode to defense mode", Dark Blade then went down on a knee and held his blades underneath his arms, Def: 1500.

Bastion pointed at the warrior monster, "Now Hydrogeddon, attack Dark Blade with Hydro Gust", Hydrogeddon took and unleashed a stream of water from its mouth and destroyed Dark Blade, "And as I'm sure you know Jaden, when Hydrogeddon destroys a monster in battle, I can immediately summon another one from my deck", a card slide out of his deck and he grabbed it, "Now rise, Hydrogeddon", a second Hydrogeddon appeared, "And you know what means right Jaden? Since it's still my battle phase I can attack you directly".

Jaden smiled and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not when I activate my trap card Flat Lv 4, when a monster is destroyed in battle, both of us can summon a level 4 monster from our decks, so go ahead and summon Bastion".

Bastion looked through his deck, "I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode", Oxygeddon appeared on the field, Atk: 1800, he then shuffled his deck and looked at Jaden who looked through his deck, he then saw Jaden get a smirk on his face as he took out a card before he shuffled his deck as well.

"Well Bastion, I would like to introduce you to a new friend of mine that you haven't seen before, in fact no one has ever seen him", Bastion looked at Jaden confused, "Now come forth dragon warrior of fire, I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode".

An explosion of fire happened behind Jaden, a few seconds later so could the audience see a humanoid shape with wings appear in the fire, then out of the fire came a red dragon whose legs, chest and shoulder were covered by black body armor, it had huge red wings with a spike at the top of each of them, Atk: 1700.

The students in the audience was shocked, one then said, "That's not an Elemental Hero, I… I don't really know what that thing is", others agreed equally shocked, but no one was as shocked as Bastion was, "Elemental Dragon Hero? I have never heard of those cards before". Jaden had a smirk on his face as he pointed his thumb at Burstwing, "That's because Burstwing belongs to a new set of heroes that combines the power of the Elemental Heroes and the power of dragons to form the Elemental Dragon Heroes".

Bastion got back the smirk on his face, "Even so, Oxygeddon is still stronger than Burstwing, now attack with Vapor Stream", Oxygeddon opened his mouth and prepared his attack, Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Sorry to disappoint you Bastion but I activate Spellbinding Circle, with this not only can I stop Oxygeddon's attack, but as long as he's trapped in the magic circle so can't he attack or change battle mode".

The magic circle flew towards Oxygeddon and he got trapped in it and his attack got cancelled, Bastion groaned, "Alright then I end my turn, but just as you know Jaden, your Elemental Dragon Hero still can't take out my Oxygeddon, and even if you take out one of my Hydrogeddons I will only take 100 points of damage".

Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, he had a smirk on his face, he turned the card around and showed that it was Monster Reincarnation, "We'll see about that Bastion, because by discarding one spell card in my hand to the graveyard I activate Burstwing's special ability", Bastion looked a little worried when Jaden said that and saw how he sent Monster Reincarnation to the graveyard, "What's his special ability?"

Jaden's smirk grew bigger and he pointed at Oxygeddon, "Why don't you just look at your friend over there?" Bastion looked at Oxygeddon confused and got shocked as he saw him covered by a red aura, Oxygeddon, Atk: 1800-1000, Jaden continued to smirk and now pointed at Burstwing, "But wait, there is more", Burstwing then roared as he also got covered by a red aura, Burstwing, Atk: 1700-2300.

Bastion looked at Jaden, "Why did Oxygeddon just lose 800 attack points and why did Burstwing gain 600?" Jaden smiled at him, "Well you see Bastion, once per turn I can discard one spell card from my hand, if I do then until the end of your next turn one of your monsters loses 800 attack points and then Burstwing gains 300 points for every two levels that monster has, Oxygeddon is a level 4 monster, so Burstwing gains 600 points".

Alexis looked down at the duel with a shocked look on her face, "That's quite a scary ability, right Zane?" Zane nodded his head with a smirk on his face, "The Elemental Dragon Heroes huh? To think Jaden would pull something like this out of his sleeve, I look forward to one day face these Hero Dragons in battle". Alexis looked at Zane and saw a look of excitement on Zane's face was extremely rare to see, but she couldn't blame him, she was also interested to see what Jaden would play next.

Jaden then pointed at Oxygeddon, "Now Burstwing, attack Oxygeddon with Burning Slash", Burstwing opened his mouth and flames came out, the flames then went to his wings and covered them, he then flew towards Oxygeddon and slashed him with his burning wings, Bastion LP: 4000-2700, but instead of instantly getting destroyed so got Oxygeddon covered by fire, "Well played Jaden, but it's seems like you have forgotten your chemistry".

Jaden looked at Bastion confused, "Well you see Jaden, fire and oxygen don't mix, so if Oxygeddon is destroyed by a fire monster, both players will take 800 points of damage". A burst of fire hit Bastion and Jaden, Bastion LP: 2700-1900, Jaden lowered the arm he had covered his face with and looked at Bastion with a smirk, Jaden LP: 4000-3200.

"Sweet move Bastion, your monster ability caused us both damage when it got destroyed, but I'm still in the lead, so now I end my turn".

Sheppard looked at Banner, "Zane was right about that boy, he's quite a duelist", Banner nodded with a smile, "It's true, we teach those Slifers well, when they don't ditch class that is", Sheppard nodded with a smile before he turned back to the duel.

Crowler on the other hand was really nervous and worried, _Why did I open my big mouth and nominate Bastion for this match? He's getting creamed, I'm getting humiliated and worst of all, JADEN IS LOOKING BETTER THAN EVER! Crowler thought in horror_.

Jaden smiled at Bastion, "Sorry Bastion, but since this is not my normal deck, you won't have a strategy against it pal", Bastion looked at Jaden with a smile, "That's true Jaden, but I still think this deck will be able to beat you", Bastion narrowed his eyes a little and thought, _And if those Elemental Dragon Heroes are anything like the Elemental Heroes then they must at least have more than one fusion form, so I might at least seal that away_.

Bastion then drew his next card, "I will start with playing Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards, but then I have to discard two", Bastion drew three more cards, he then took and placed two of them in his graveyard, "Next I will place one card face down and then switch both of my Hydrogeddons to defense mode", a card appeared on the field and both Hydrogeddons almost lied down on their stomachs, Hydrogeddon x 2, Def: 1000.

Bastion then grabbed one more card in his hand, "And finally I play the equip spell Living Fossil, now I can bring back one monster from my graveyard, as long as I equip it with this, and the monster I chose is Oxygeddon, now welcome back my friend", Oxygeddon reappeared on the field and covered himself with his wings, Def: 800, "Of course Living Fossil lowers his attack points by 1000 and negates his special ability but it's worth it", Oxygeddon, Atk: 1800-800, "And now I end my turn, which means that Burstwing's special ability now ends", Burstwing, Atk: 2300-1700, "Now, show me what you got Jaden".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smirk on his face, "I will, and I start by discarding the equip spell Elemental Force from my hand to the graveyard in order t activate Burstwing's special ability, which mean that one of your Hydrogeddons will now lose 800 points".

One of the Hydrogeddons got covered by a red aura, Atk: 1600-800, "And since Hydrogeddon is a level 4 monster Burstwing once again gains 600 points", Burstwing, Atk: 1700-2300, Bastion looked at him, "So it's like before Jaden, you with only Burstwing and I have three monsters, all in defense mode, you won't get through to my life points".

Jaden's smirk grew bigger and he lifted his arm and a glow came out of his graveyard, "It's not the same, because there is another thing about Burstwing's ability, you see if I discard a equip spell card, then if it's possible then I can equip it to any Elemental Dragon Hero on my side of the field", Bastion's eyes widened when Jaden said that and he saw Elemental Force come out of the graveyard.

"I now equip Elemental Force to Burstwing", Burstwing then got covered by a aura of shifting colors, Bastion looked worried, "And what does Elemental Force do?" Jaden smiled as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Well to start with, I have to discard an Elemental Dragon Hero from my hand to the graveyard".

Bastion looked at him shocked, "Wait wait, slow down Jaden, you're discarding one of them?" Jaden nodded and put the Elemental Dragon Hero card in to his graveyard, "Yes and now the good parts start, first a random monster is selected from your deck", a card came out of Bastion's deck, he took it and looked at it, "Next you have to show me the card Bastion".

Bastion turned the card around and Jaden smile grew bigger when he saw that it was Water Dragon, "Well what's the odds of that, of all the cards it was actually Water Dragon which is level 8", Bastion looked at him suspiciously, "And why does his level matter?"

Jaden pointed at Bastion's monsters, "Just ask them", Bastion looked at his creatures and saw them looking really tired, they looked like they had lost all of their energy, Hydrogeddon 1, Atk: 1600-800, Oxygeddon &amp; Hydrogeddon 2, Atk: 800-0, Bastion looked at Jaden, "Why did all my monsters lose 800 points?"

Jaden looked at him, "Well you see Bastion, all your monsters that was on the field when the effect of Elemental Force was activated will lose 100 attack points multiplied by level of the selected monster for as long as they are on the field, and Burstwing will also gain the same amount of points for as long as he's equipped with the spell", Burstwing roared, Atk: 2300-3100.

Jaden then lifted his arm as a glow once again came out of his graveyard, "And I'm afraid there is still more, you see if the Elemental Dragon Hero I sent to the graveyard earlier is discarded from my hand or deck by an effect from either player, I can instantly special summon it to my field". Bastion looked shocked as the card came out of the graveyard and Jaden grabbed it, "Now dragon warrior of water, I now resurrect you to the field in attack mode, come forth Elemental Dragon Hero Aqua Blast".

A water tornado formed behind Jaden, it spun for a few seconds before it bent downwards and hit the ground right next to Burstwing and the holographic water flew everywhere, then a shape could be seen in the water, then, then the water tornado burst an out came a light blue dragon with dark blue body armor covering his chest, shoulders and legs, Atk: 1800.

Jaden then pointed at him, "Did I also mention that when this guy is summoned this way he gains 400 attack points for as long as he remains the field?" Aqua Blast, Atk: 1800-2200, Bastion looked a bit worried now, "So now you have a monster with 3100 attack points and another with 2200?" Jaden nodded, "Yeah and even though Burstwing will lose a few points after your next turn ends he will still have 2500 points, and if you planned on aiming for Aqua Blast then I'm sorry to say that it won't be so easy because Burstwing has another ability, as long as he is on the field he's the only Elemental Dragon Hero you can attack".

Bastion got a bit troubled by hearing that Burstwing was the only Elemental Dragon Hero he could attack, Jaden then pointed towards Oxygeddon, "Now Aqua Blast, attack Oxygeddon with Hydro Blast", Aqua Blast began to gather water in his mouth, but as he was about to unleashed it so pressed Bastion a button on his Duel Disk, "Sorry Jaden, but I activate my trap card, Amorphous Barrier".

But as the card was about to flip up so did Aqua Blast unleash a roar that created shockwaves, the shockwaves hit the face down card and it didn't flip, Bastion looked shocked at the water Hero Dragon and saw it once again preparing to fire it's attack, Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Sorry Bastion, but as long as Aqua Blast is on the field so can't you activate traps during the battle phase, so you won't be able to stop this attack".

Aqua Blast took and unleashed his Hydro Blast and it went straight for Oxygeddon, but Bastion had a smirk on his face, "Actually I still can stop that attack Jaden", a card slide out of his graveyard, then the Hydro Blast disappeared much to Jaden's shock, Bastion showed the card, it looked like a metallic turtle, "This is Electromagnetic Turtle, and it's special ability is that I can remove it during the battle phase and if I do then I end that battle phase".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Should have known you would have a backup plan", Jaden looked at his two card, "I have to end my turn for now, but if you were thinking about trying to take out either of my Hero Dragons with an effect then think again, as long as Aqua Blast is on the field so can't you target Elemental Dragon Heroes with effects unless it's effects that wipe out all my monsters at once", Bastion got a troubled look on his face when he heard that, he then drew his next card and the troubled look on his face got replaced by a smirk.

Syrus looked worried, "I don't like that smirk on Bastion's face", Chumley nodded, thinking that things would get tough now.

Bastion placed the card he just drew into his Duel Disk, "I now activate the spell card, Bonding – H20, you see Jaden, when I bond two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon they do the exact same thing that two hydrogen bonded with one oxygen do, they become water, or in this case", Bastion's then paused as his three monsters swirled around, "The all powerful Water Dragon", then Water Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 2800, Jaden looked at it a little troubled, "Well that's not good".

Sheppard smiled impressed, "A very impressive monster", Banner looked down at him, "Yes and an impressive move, this will be tough", Pharaoh meowed as if he agreed with his owner. Crowler on the other hand were very happy now, "Oh I knew it was a good idea for me to nominate Bastion for this match", Crowler chuckled, "He's looking magnificent, I'm looking brilliant, and best of all Jaden is looking like a complete fool", but he then got a bit shocked then the troubled look on Jaden's face disappeared

Jaden's eyes narrowed a little but he had a small smirk on his face, "So you finally summoned him huh? While this might get a little tough so has I looked forward to facing Water Dragon", Bastion's smirk grew a little, "That's so like you Jaden, but let's see if you still feel that way after Water Dragon's special ability activates, and the one in its path is Burstwing", a tidal wave came out in front of Water Dragon and hit Jaden's side of the field, while Aqua Blast came out of it unharmed since he was a water creature so couldn't the same be same for Burstwing, Atk: 3100-0.

Syrus now got really worried, "I had completely forgotten about that", Chumley looked at him with a wondering face, "Water Dragon's special ability s that as long as he's on the field the attack points of fire attribute and pyro type monsters automatically becomes zero, so Burstwing lost all of his power", Chumley looked a bit worried now too.

Bastion continued to look at Jaden with a smirk, "And with no face down cards you have no way of saving Burstwing, now Water Dragon, attack Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing with Tidal Blast", Water Dragon unleashed a powerful stream of water from its mouth and it hit Burstwing, but when the attack started to disappear everyone, especially Bastion, got shocked when they saw Burstwing still standing there.

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Well actually I can save him Bastion, you see whenever an Elemental Dragon Hero that is equipped with Elemental Force would be destroyed in battle so can I negate its destruction and cut the damage I would take in half by sending Elemental Force to the graveyard", Jaden LP: 3200-1800, Bastion got a smile on his face, "Impressive move Jaden, but now that your equip spell is gone, how will you save him on my next turn, speaking of that, I now end my turn".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it and the other two cards he had in his hand, "Well even I wonder about that myself, first I switch both of my monsters to defense mode", Burstwing went down on a knee while crossing his arms while he also covered himself with his wings, Def: 1500, then Aqua Blast took and did the same, Def: 1600, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn".

Bastion drew his next card and looked at it, "I now activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards", Bastion drew his next two cards, "Next I activate Emergency Provitions, so by destroying my own face down card I regain 1000 life points", Bastion's face down shattered, Bastion LP: 1900-2900, "And next I activate Carboneddon's special ability from the graveyard, now that there is over ten cards on top of him, the pressure will then transform him into a diamond, so by removing him from play I can summon from my deck, Hyozanryu, the diamond dragon". He took Carboneddon's card out of his graveyard and Hyozanryu's card came out of Bastion's deck and he placed it on a monster card zone in attack mode, Atk: 2100.

Jaden didn't like the look of this, both his Elemental Dragon Heroes would not be able to survive this, "Now Water Dragon let's try this again, attack Burstwing with Tidal Blast", Water Dragon took and unleashed his attack, this time so did the powerful stream of water destroy Burstwing, "Well done, now Hyozanryu make me just as proud and attack Aqua Blast, Diamond Devastator", Hyozanryu then unleashed a blast from his mouth that hit Aqua Burst and destroyed him.

Bastion then grabbed two cards in his hand, then he thought, _This is it, if the Hero Dragons also has fusion forms then this card will seal some of his strongest cards, and if not then I have a backup plan_, "Next I play two cards face down and then I end my turn", Jaden gritted his teeth a little, wondering what he would do now.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH GERARD IN THE LIBRARY,

Gerard got a smirk on his face as he saw that the password had finally been cracked, then pictures of the three Egyptian God cards, Obelisk, Ra and Slifer, appeared in the same order as the ranking of the dorms, with Obelisk in top, Ra in the middle, and Slifer in the bottom, he then saw pictures of students appear on screen, then picture then got enlarged a little, Hmm, Atticus Rhodes, studying abroad on special sabbatical", then more he looked at more pictures, "This one is gone too, and that one too, and him… and her too, but they don't have a forwarding address, I don't buy it at all, these must be the missing students, and the academy must be trying to covering it up".

He got a smirk on his face, "I smell a front page scandal, and a major payday for the reporter breaks the story", he turned to his PDA and began to download the information, "Thanks for the scoop Duel Academy and good luck surviving all the bad publicity", he chuckled as the download was complete and he plugged out the PDA from the computer and left the library and began walking down the corridor with Yubel following him prepared to stop him if he left the building.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE ARENA,

Jaden looked at his two cards, no one of them could really help him now, he needed something good on his next draw, he drew his next card and looked at it, he then took and revealed that it was Card of Demise, "I now activate Card of Demise, so now I can draw until I'm holding five cards, but during the standby phase on my fifth turn from now I have to discard my entire hand".

Crowler chuckled, "Well you need all the help you can get slacker, because no matter what kind of new cards you have there are no way you will be able to get out of this mess".

Jaden then sighed and looked at his deck, while he dueled with all he had he was also a bit distracted with the whole thing with Gerard, he shook his head and thought, _No time to think about it now I have to focus on this match, besides Yubel is watching him so there is no need for me to worry at all,_ he then took and drew three more cards, hoping that one of them could turn this around for him.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE CORRIDOR,

Gerard was walking through the corridor with a smirk on his face, _Now that I have the records of those missing students, I'll be able to sell this story for a fortune, sure the scandal will probably ruin Duel Academy but… oh well, he thought. _

But then more images of a smiling Jaden appeared in his head, he shook his head frustrated, _Why can't I just forget that Jaden kid, he thought before he heard cheering_.

He entered the arena and watch Jaden looking at three cards, he then noticed that Jaden's opponent had two powerful monsters on the field, "Well how about that, it's the duel those Slifers wanted me to come and see, the one that was suppose to change my life, and it looks like Jaden is on the losing end of it".

But then he saw to his shock how Jaden got a smirk on his face, he saw how the brown haired boy put the cards into his hand before he grabbed one of them.

"Alright Bastion, I think it's time to introduce another new friend to you, now appear dragon warrior that control the wind, I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode",

A hurricane appeared on the field, Bastion covered his face and his two monsters also tried to shield themselves from the powerful winds, then a creature flew out of the hurricane and it disappeared, on the field landed a dark green dragon with light green body armor covering it's chest, legs and arms, it also had a sword on its back, Atk: 1600.

Bastion looked at Jaden with a smile on his face, "While I agree that he looks cool Jaden, he's no match for either of my monsters", his eyes then widened, "Unless he also…" Jaden got a smirk on his face, "You guessed it Bastion, like his brothers Quickclaw also has special powers, and when he's successfully summoned, either normal or special, I get to check the top four cards of my deck, and If I find a level 6 or below monster I can instantly summon it to the field and the rest get shuffled back in to my deck, and if I have more than one choice then I get to pick which one".

Gerard couldn't help but smile a little when he saw Jaden draw the top four cards on his deck, he had to admit that that was a pretty good move, then he saw how Jaden got a smirk on his face, and he knew he had drawn something good.

Jaden grabbed one of the four cards, "Now let me introduce this guy as well, appear now dragon warrior of lightning, I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Lightningstorm in attack mode".

Dark clouds appeared over them and lightning, then they saw something come down from the clouds and circled around them in high speed, then a yellow dragon landed in front of Jaden as it dug the claws on its feet in to the ground to stop itself, it had blue body armor on its legs, chest, shoulders and face, which you could see its red eyes through, and it also had a sword on each side of its waist, Atk: 2300.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "And this guy get 300 points for every water and light attribute creature on the field except for himself, so with Hyozanryu and the Water Dragon he gains 600 points", Lightningstorm roared, Atk: 2300-2900, Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate The Warrior Returning Alive, with it I can return one warrior monster from my graveyard to my hand, and while my Elemental Dragon Heroes obviously are dragons, they are also warrior types too, so now I return Aqua Blast to my hand".

Aqua Blast came out of his graveyard, Jaden took him and placed him back in his hand as the smirk on his face grew bigger, "And don't think I'm finished yet Bastion, I still have a few surprises left".

Gerard's smile grew bigger, "Not a bad move, first he summoned a monster that let him summon another monster that was a high level monster who gained points for every light and water monster on the field and became the strongest card on the field, and then finally he added a monster from his grave to his hand", he then realized he had gotten excited as he had been watching, "Not that I care about this duel or anything… now then time to leave", Gerard turned around to leave, but he stopped and turned his head around and looked at the duel, he then sighed and decided to stay long enough to see how it would end.

Jaden moved towards another card in his hand but then stopped, he was hit by a thought, _Wait since he designed his deck to counter my Elemental Hero deck then he must has focused their strongest power, meaning he most likely prepared a countermeasure against their fusion forms, so let me test and see if I'm right_.

Jaden moved to another card in his hand, "I activate Polymerization, and with it I fuse Quickclaw and Lightningstorm together", Bastion got a smirk on his face, "I don't think so Jaden", he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap, Curse Seal of the Forbidden Spell, now by discarding one spell card from my hand I can negate your spell card and destroy it", Bastion sent one of his last two cards to his graveyard and Polymerization was negated then got sent to the graveyard.

Bastion then pointed at Jaden with a smirk on his face, "And… You can no longer use the card which was negated by this effect for the remainder of the duel, which means that you can't fuse you're Elemental Dragon Heroes either, so while I am a bit curious about what their fusion forms can do so won't I be seeing it in this duel at least".

Syrus and Chumley got worried while Crowler laughed really happily over the situation Jaden was in and Alexis and Zane just kept looking, they thought it would be interesting to see how Jaden would get out of this situation.

Bastion looked at Jaden, "Though I'm curious about one thing Jaden, what was that card you didn't activate earlier? It looked like you really wanted to play it but changed your mind about it".

To his shock so did he see Jaden get a smirk on his face as he grabbed said card, "You are about to find out, the reason I didn't use it earlier was because I figured you had a plan to counter any fusion summoning I was planning, so I decided to test my theory, I'm glad I was right because if I had been wrong then this match would have been over by now, and I don't want it to end just yet, so I will let this duel keep going to see what more you have planned".

Jaden showed the card, in the background was a picture of an explosion with the silhouette of two humanoid dragons who was each on the opposite side of a vortex, "I activate Elemental Dragon Fusion, with this I can fusion summon a monster who uses Elemental Dragon Heroes as fusion materials, and so I will fuse Aqua Blast and Burstwing together".

Bastion got a look of confusion once he heard the second name, "Burstwing is in your graveyard and Aqua Blast is in your hand, you can't fuse them", Jaden's smirk grew, "Actually I can, you see if I have any of the fusion materials in the graveyard, by giving up 500 life points I can send the remaining materials from my hand and field to the graveyard in order to summon my fusion monster", Bastion's eyes widened in shock, Jaden LP: 1800-1300.

Jaden sent Aqua Blast back to his graveyard, then an explosion of fire happened before a vortex appeared and Burstwing and Aqua Blast got sucked in to it, "Now dragon warriors of fire and water will now become one in order to create an even more powerful dragon warrior, now I fusion summon Elemental Dragon Hero Aquaburst".

Out of the vortex came a blue humanoid dragon with red body cover his chest and shoulders, dark blue body armor that covered his legs and had burning wings, Atk: 2800, Jaden's smirk got bigger, "And now for Aquaburst's special ability, you see for as long as he's on the field every Elemental Dragon Heroes on the field gets 300 points for every Elemental Dragon Hero in the graveyard, so all three of them gains 600 points and since Aquaburst is also a water attribute creature Lightningstorm gains another 300 points thanks to his own ability".

Aquaburst roared as his power increased, Atk: 2800-3400, then Lightningstorm also roared as he drew both of his swords, Atk: 2900-3800, and finally Quickclaw also roared as he clenched his fists, Atk: 1600-2200, Jaden then pointed at the Water Dragon, "And now Aquaburst, attack Water Dragon with Scorching Water Burst".

Some of the fire on Aquaburst's wings gather at his hands as a orb of water was beginning to form there, the fire was heating the water up until it was boiling hot, then he took and unleashed it as a stream towards Water Dragon and it hit him, destroying him, Bastion LP: 2900-2300.

Bastion looked at Jaden, "Well my dragon has another special ability as well, when he's destroyed, I can bring back two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon", both Hydrogeddons appeared on the field, Def x 2: 1000, and then Oxygeddon appeared with its wings folded around it, Def: 800.

Bastion pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Then I activate this, the trap Last Magnet, it activates when one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, it then equip itself to the monster responsible for the destruction and decrease its attack points with 800, a big magnet fell on to Aquaburst who caught it with his arms, Atk: 3400-2600.

Jaden gritted his teeth but then got a smirk on his face, "Yeah well since you summon two more water creatures, Lightningstorm gains 600 more points, but since Water Dragon left the field so does he lose 300 points, so in all he only gains 300 more points than before", Lightningstorm, Atk: 3800-4100.

Jaden then pointed at Hyozanryu, "Now Lightningstorm, attack Hyozanryu with Roaring Twin Lightning Blade", Lightningstorm lifted both of his swords in to the air and lightning struck both of them charging them up with electricity, he then took and flew towards Hyozanryu, he then took and slashed the diamond dragon with both of his swords, destroying him, Bastion LP: 2300-300.

Lightningstorm then landed in front of Jaden again, Lightningstorm, Atk: 4100-3800, Jaden then looked at Quickclaw, "Okay now it's your turn, attack Oxygeddon with Shadow Slash", Quickclaw grabbed his sword and vanished in high speed, Oxygeddon looked around searching for him, Quickclaw then appeared behind him, Oxygeddon noticed him the second before he got slashed and destroyed, then Quickclaw appeared in front of Jaden again as he put his sword back on his back.

Jaden smiled at Bastion, "I now end my turn, now show me what more you got in store for me", Bastion had a smile on his face as well, "Oh I will Jaden, now I draw",

Bastion drew his next card and looked at it, he smiled, "I think you will recognize this card, I activate Card of Demise, so now I will draw until I'm holding five cards, but I need to discard all the cards in my hand during the standby phase on my fifth turn from now",

Gerard looked on with a smile on his face, "This is getting really good, I had forgotten how much fun dueling can be", he was now completely absorbed in to the duel, just waiting to see what would happen next.

Bastion drew four more cards and looked at them, he got a smirk on his face, "I now activate Lithmus Doom Ritual, now I will sacrifice both of my Hydrogeddons which adds up to a total level of 8, in order to ritual summon Lithmus Doom Swordsman", a sparking monument appeared on the field and both Hydrogeddon disappeared, then an impressive swordsman in a tunic and red cape and holding a sword in each hand, Atk: 0.

Jaden looked at him confused, "0 attack points? I don't think I will like this", Bastion just continued to smirk, "He's unaffected by effects of trap cards and he cannot be destroyed in battle, so he's essentially invincible, also if there is a trap card face up on the field like Last Magnet then his attack and defense points becomes 3000, Lithmus Doom Swordsman, Atk &amp; Def: 0-3000, "And with two less water monster Lightningstorm loses some power", Lightningstorm, Atk: 3800-3200

"Now Lithmus Doom Swordsman, attack Elemental Dragon Hero Aquaburst", Lithmus Doom Swordsman took and unleashed a battle cry and slashed the Hero Dragon with his swords and destroyed him, Jaden gritted his teeth, Jaden LP: 1300-900, Jaden looked at him, "Yeah well since Aquaburst got sent to the graveyard so can I now summon an Elemental Dragon Hero from my grave to the field and then it will gain 500 extra attack points for as long as it remains on the field, and I chose Burstwing", Burstwing returned to the field in an explosion of fire, Atk: 1700-2200.

Jaden then pointed at Lithmus Doom Swordsman, "And since Last Magnet has also left the field so loses your monster all of its attack and defense points", Lithmus Doom Swordsman, Atk &amp; Def: 3000-0.

Bastion got a smile on his face and then pointed at his Hero Dragons, "That might be true, but because that Aquaburst is gone now so loses Lightningstorm and Quickclaw the 600 points he gave them, and Lightningstorm also loses 300 more points since the last water monster has left the field", Lightningstorm, Atk: 3200-2300, Quickclaw, Atk: 2200-1600, Bastion then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, he knew that the card Bastion placed face down most likely was a continuous trap card so that his Swordsman could get 3000 attack points again, he also thought that it was not a trap that would be triggered by attacks, so he needed to weaken him when it happened, that's why he revived Burstwing.

At that moment so pressed Bastion a button on his Duel Disk, "Now I activate my trap, Spirit Barrier, now as long as I have a monster on my field I won't take any battle damage, and since my Swordsman can't be destroyed in battle you won't be able to touch my life points, and since I activated a trap he once again gains 3000 attack and defense points", Lithmus Doom Swordsman, Atk &amp; Def: 3000.

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, knowing that even if he weakened Lithmus Doom Swordsman now so would he not be able to wipe out Bastion's life points but even so he still had to do it in order to protect his monsters, he grabbed one card in his hand, "I now send the equip spell Lightning Blade from my hand to my graveyard in order to activate Burstwing's special ability, now until the end of your next turn so loses your monster 800 attack points and Burstwing gains 300 for every two levels he has".

Lithmus Doom Swordsman went down on a knee as he got weaker, Atk: 3000-2200, Burstwing then roared as he got surrounded by a red aura as his power increased, Atk: 2200-3400, then a glow came out of Jaden's graveyard, "And since it was an equip spell card I discarded, if possible then I can equip it to any Elemental Dragon Hero on the field, so I now equip Lightning Blade to Quickclaw", Quickclaw's sword got replaced with the Lightning Blade, Atk: 1600-2400, "Now I end my turn".

Bastion drew his next card and looked at it, "I will pass since I can't do anything, so now Burstwing's ability ends", Lithmus Doom Swordsman rose back up on his feet, Atk: 2200-3000, the aura surrounding Burstwing disappeared, Atk: 3400-2200, "Now show me what you can do Jaden".

Jaden then took and drew his next card, "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards and then I discard two", Jaden drew three cards, he looked at them and then his eyes narrowed a little, he then took one of them and another from his hand and discarded them.

Jaden could now see two possible ways for him to turn the match around, he could use the Mystical Space Typhoon he had just drawn to destroy Spirit Barrier to reduce Lithmus Doom Swordsman's attack points to 0, but his eyes got drawn to another card in his hand, it was Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, he remembered that he had promised Yubel to try and tame him, so he decided this was the perfect time, and he had another card in his hand which would make it so that he could summon him without sacrificing anything.

He took a card from his hand and showed it, it was a picture of a dragon that looked like it was coming towards the one looking at it, "I activate the spell card Dragon Caller, with it I can now normal summon a dragon type monster from my hand regardless of which level it has", Jaden then took a deep breath, then he took and grabbed Gandora's card.

"Alright here goes, now mighty dragon of destruction appear before us now, I summon Gandora the Dragon of Destruction in attack mode", Bastion and the audience looked on in shock as the black dragon who had its body covered by red orbs appeared on the field, Atk: 0, Jaden covered his eyes as he felt a small portion of his power activate and his eyes turned golden, but it stopped a few seconds later and his eyes became brown again so he removed his hand from his eyes and looked at Gandora, he could feel the dragon's powerful spirit even though he hadn't summoned him for real, but he would not be afraid of him anymore, he would learn to use him both as a card and for real, and then it would be the Chaos Emperor Dragon's turn.

Syrus looked at Chumley with a shocked look on his face, "Since when has Jaden had Gandora?" Chumley shrugged his shoulders, "No idea, maybe before he even came here, we have to ask him once this match is over".

Jaden looked at Bastion, "And now Bastion I will pay half of my life points to activate Gandora's special ability", Jaden LP: 900-450, Jaden then looked at his Hero Dragons and then mentally told them, _I'm sorry about this, but since I decided to use Gandora I have to do this_, the three Elemental Dragon Heroes whose spirits he had already made a connection with each growled quietly, telling him it was okay and that he should do what he had to.

"Now every card on the field except for Gandora is destroyed and removed from play and for each one so does he gain 300 attack points and while your Swordsman is can't be destroyed in battle so is he not protected from special abilities, now Gandora unleash your Boundless Giga Ray".

Every orb on Gandora's body began to glow and then a ray came out of each of them and blasted every card on the field, Jaden's three Hero Dragons got destroyed along with Lightning Blade and got removed from play, then Bastion's Lithmus Doom Swordsman and Spirit Barrier got destroyed and got removed from play as well, Gandora Atk: 0-1800.

"And while Gandora is destroyed and sent to the graveyard at the end of the turn he's summoned I don't think I have to worry about that since this duel is over, now Gandora attack Bastion's life points directly", Crowler got a look of panic on his face as the orbs on Gandora's body once again began to glow and he unleashed a ray from each of them and they all hit Bastion, Bastion LP: 300-0.

The audience was quiet for a few seconds before they erupted in cheers, especially the Slifer students, Crowler on the other hand was trembling really depressed, "Will that slacker ever lose?" He then fell down on his back as he was close to crying. Sheppard stood up and lifted his arm, "Well, the winner of this duel is Jaden Yuki", he looked at him, "Well done, you will be the one to represent Duel Academy in the school duel against North Academy", Jaden chuckled and then he felt someone throwing its arms around his waist, he looked behind him and saw that it was Syrus, "You did it Jaden, way to play".

Chumley walked over to them and smiled at Jaden, "Good job out there Jaden", Jaden smiled at them of them and then heard Bastion say, "Indeed", Jaden looked forwards and saw Bastion coming towards them and saw him smile, "You beat me, or rather you beat this deck, and since we both used different decks than we're used to so could it have gone either way, but I promise you this, even though you won today, there will come a new deck, one that is designed for both your Elemental Heroes and your Elemental Dragon Heroes".

Jaden smiled at him, "And another fun duel I hope, after all I have more new cards that I haven't tried out yet, and this deck is far from being complete, so until then Bastion", he made his signature pose and Bastion held out his hand, "Yes until then Jaden", Jaden looked at his hand and smirked, he slapped it before he grabbed the hand and shook it.

At the railing over the seats so smiled Zane and Alexis, Zane chuckled, "Well I guess it's just like Jaden to be unpredictable, which made Bastion unable to calculate for him", Alexis nodded but then heard a loud cheer, she looked down at the entrance to the arena and saw the guy she had met at the abandoned dorm last night.

Gerard was really excited, he had not seen a duel so exciting for quite some time, "He did it, way to go Jaden, wow what a great duel", then he stopped as he realized how he was acting, he got a smile on his face and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he then stood up with a huge smile, "Thanks Jaden, you reminded me about how great dueling can be", he began to leave the arena, Alexis who was still suspicious of him ran after him.

Jaden was currently laughing together with his friends but then he felt a familiar presence next to him, he turned an eye towards Yubel who had appeared next to him, "_Yubel? What are you doing here? You should be keeping an eye on Gerard", he mentally told her_.

Yubel smiled at him before she said, "He was right here, he watched the end of the match and he looked really excited, I don't think we have to worry about anything, but if you want to confront him you should still be able to catch up to him". Jaden made a small nod, he looked at his friends, "Sorry guys but I have something to do, see you at the dorm later". They all watched him quickly running out of the arena in shock.

OUTSIDE IN THE CORRIDOR,

Gerard was slowly walking through the corridor, he then heard someone call out to him, he stopped and continued to look forward as Alexis came up to him, "You're the one I met at the abandoned dorm last night, what are you doing here?" He chuckled a little, "Well not what I thought, I can tell you that", Alexis looked at him confused, Gerard turn his head around and was about to say something when they heard someone coming running.

They turned around and saw Jaden standing there gasping as he had run after Gerard, he got a shocked look when he saw Alexis, "Lex? What are you doing with this guy?" Alexis looked at him, "I met him at the abandoned dorm last night and he asked a lot about the missing students, you know him Jaden?" Jaden nodded and then looked at Gerard.

"Okay Gerard, I want an explanation, what are you up to?", Gerard turned around and looked at both of them, "Then I will explain, I came here looking for a story but I found something very different, it was the duelist inside me, the duelist I thought was long gone", Jaden and Alexis looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

Gerard sighed, "Look, I'm a reporter, and I admit that I'm a sleazy one, I make a living of digging up dirt on people or institutes, but it wasn't always like that, I used to take on spells and monsters before I took tabloid pictures", he smiled at them, "It's true, once I was… a duelist, like you and Bastion Jaden, but I wasn't any good, I kept losing, the memories were awful and I gave it up, but after seeing today's match made me remember what dueling is really about", he took out an electronic disk.

"I had a great lead that I was going to sell, one that would most likely have ruined Duel Academy", he looked to his right side, "But I don't want to ruin this place, not anymore", he looked at them with a smile, "Instead I want to help, to find the missing students, all of them", he looked at Alexis, "Including your brother Alexis".

Jaden and Alexis looked at him shocked over everything he had just told them, Jaden then got a smile on his face, "I see, well I guess there is no need to inform Sheppard about you then", Gerard and Alexis looked at him shocked, he smiled at Gerard, "Since you won't sell that there is no need to, I have really good reasons to believe you have realized that what you were planning on doing is wrong"

Jaden walked over to him and held out his hand, "I thank you for your offer to help, after all Atticus is a friend of mine, so I want him found too", Gerard smiled and shook his hand, "Yeah don't worry, I will use all my contacts to see if I can discover something", he then walked away while Jaden and Alexis looked after him.

LATER THAT EVENING IN THE FOREST BEHIND THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden was standing there looking at five cards, it was the four Elemental Dragon Heroes he had used in the duel today along with Gandora, he had earlier told Syrus and Chumley about who Gerard really was and why he had been there, they had been worried but calmed down when he said to them that Yubel had kept an eye on him the whole day and if she told him there was no worry then they could relax, now he had just one more thing to do before he went to bed.

He held Gandora with his other hand and then his eyes flashed golden as the four Elemental Dragon Hero cards began to glow and they appeared around him, he smiled at them, "Burstwing, Lightningstorm, Quickclaw and Aqua Blast, I just wanted to thank you all for fighting with me today and for working so hard, thanks to all of you", they smiled at him and all four of them gave him a thumbs up, Jaden then looked at Gandora's card, "I would like to talk more to you but if I'm going to summon this guy I want all my focus to be on him", they all nodded as they understood and then disappeared,

Jaden then took a deep breath, Yubel appeared next to him, "Just calm down Jaden, there is no need to worry, just focus on controlling him and show him who is the boss is", Jaden nodded and his eyes began to glow, "Now mighty dragon of destruction appear before me now with all of your might, come forth Gandora the Dragon of Destruction".

The ground trembled as the huge black dragon of destruction whose body was covered by red orbs appeared in front of Jaden, it took and looked him in the eyes and growled, Jaden remembered this feeling from 6 years ago, when he first summoned Gandora, of course this time he didn't summon the Chaos Emperor Dragon at the same time, so even though he felt the power of Gandora so wasn't it too much for him.

"It's been a long time Gandora, I have been too afraid of summoning you since the incident all those years ago, but not anymore, from now on, I will from time to time borrow your power, and speaking of that, I wanted to thank you for your help today, so I hope the time when we will fight together again will come soon".

Gandora just looked at him, it didn't growl or anything, but Jaden understood, he could sense Gandora's emotions and he felt that it too wanted to fight with him, he then took and called him back, Gandora disappeared and Jaden's eyes once again turned brown, he then took and turned around and began to make his way back to the Slifer dorm for a good night sleep.

THE NEXT DAY AT DOMINO CITY,

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk in his office at Kaiba Corp, he was looking at something on his computer when he heard a knock on the door, he had a feeling he knew who it was since he was waiting for a visitor today, "Enter".

The door open and there stood Roland with Yugi Muto next to him, Kaiba told Roland that he could leave, Roland bowed and left and closed the door, Yugi walked over to Kaiba with a smirk on his face, "This is a surprise, two meetings in less than a half year that isn't a duel? If you're not careful Kaiba people might start to think that you might like my company".

Kaiba just narrowed his eyes, "I just called you because I got a call from Sheppard two days ago and learned that Jaden Yuki would be in a duel yesterday to determine who would represent the academy in the school duel", Yugi got a smile on his face, "Oh really? If I remember correct no Slifer has ever done that before right? So did Jaden win?"

Kaiba nodded, "He won against Bastion Misawa, the one who scored the highest on the written exam, the reason that I'm even telling you about this is because I found out he used some of those new cards he got from Pegasus", Yugi got really interested at that, "Oh really? Which of them did appear?" Kaiba looked at him, "Four of the seven Elemental Dragon Heroes and one of their fusion forms, they might not have as many fusion forms as the Elemental Heroes, but the ones they have possesses more than enough power to rival them, he then also used that spell Dragon Caller and you would not believe who he summoned with it".

Yugi just looked at him and Kaiba then continued, "He summoned an old friend of yours Yugi, the dragon he summoned was Gandora", Yugi's eyes widened in shock for a seconds before he got a smirk on his face again, "So he had Gandora in reserve huh? He might be even more interesting than I thought".

Kaiba then actually got a tiny smirk on his face, "As much as I hate to agree with you on anything Yugi, I have to agree with you on this, not only did he use cards he had recently gotten but he also had such a powerful monster hidden as a reserve, and I have heard that he has beaten a lot of Obelisk Blue students and even the Paradox Brothers, I heard that he could have been a Ra yellow by now but for some stupid reason he decided to stay in the red dorm, something about not wanting to leave his friends".

Yugi rolled his eyes, even after all these years Kaiba still wasn't thinking that friends were really that important, while he had become a little less cold towards Yugi and his friends so did he refuse to call them his friends, he looked at Kaiba as he continued, "Anyway officially his ranking is Ra even though he's staying with the Slifers".

Kaiba then looked at Yugi, "That was all Yugi so please leave now", Yugi couldn't help but smile a little over that even after 10 years so hadn't Kaiba changed much at all, Yugi took and left Kaiba's office while he thought, _I'm looking forward to hearing more about your duels and your skills Jaden, and I'm looking forward to hearing about how you will be able to handle my magicians_.

**So Jaden and Bastion dueled against each other to see which one of them would represent Duel Academy in the school duel against North Academy, and finally after a long and intense duel there Jaden for the first time used his new Elemental Dragon Heroes so was Jaden victorious, at the same time so had a reporter named Gerard snuck in to the academy to find some dirt for a story, but in the end he regained his spirit as a duelist, which he had lost and decided to help find the missing students instead, then the next day Kaiba called Yugi Muto to his office to tell him about the duel and about Jaden's victory, so what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

**P.S Sorry for the long wait, but this was by far the toughest chapter I have done, I hope I will be able to update a bit faster from now on.**


	17. Helping Alexis and Chaos Emperor Dragon

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did Jaden duel against Bastion in order to see who would represent Duel Academy against their rival school, North Academy, but also during that time so did a reporter named Gerard sneak into the academy to find dirt on the school for a story, Bastion then faced Jaden with a deck meant to counter his Elemental Heroes and their fusion form but Jaden faced him with a new deck where new cards called the Elemental Dragon Heroes, after a long and intense duel so was Jaden victorious, Gerard also changed his mind even though he had found what he wanted, then the next day Kaiba called Yugi and told him to come to his office, where he told about Jaden's duel, making Yugi even more interesting in Jaden's ability, what will happen next? **

Chapter 17- Helping Alexis and Chaos Emperor Dragon

Jaden was sitting in his dorm room, Syrus and Chumley weren't there right now, he was currently looking through the deck he had used against Bastion the day before, he had five days to look through it and see if he could improve it any for the school duel, even though he was unsure if he was going to use it or his Elemental Hero deck.

Then he felt some presences behind him, he looked behind him and saw his Elemental Heroes and Yubel stand behind him, Sparkman looked at him, "You seemed really troubled over which deck you should use, you do know that you should decide soon right so that you're prepared right?"

Jaden turned around and looked at him, "I know, which is why I'm looking through both of them so I can make some adjustments to both of them in case, but the final decision might not be done before the night before", Yubel then got a small smile on her face, "Jaden could it be that you think you maybe should use your hero deck since you have had it the longest, and because your Elemental Heroes have been helping you out for quite a long time?" Jaden looked at her in shock because that thought had crossed his mind.

Avian smiled at him, "Jaden, even though we would like to face a strong opponent like your opponent from North Academy most likely will be, you really should fight more with your new second deck, getting more used to it and bond more with the duel spirits of that deck, because we know you will never get rid of us and you know that we will never turn our back on you".

Sparkman, Clayman and Bubbleman nodded their heads, but Burstinatrix got a smirk on her face and she looked at them, "Really? Because I can remember that you and Sparkman did changed sides during the duel against that Blair kid Avian, or did you two forget about that?"

Sparkman and Avian looked really freaked out when she said that and both of them said, "We couldn't help that okay? We were manipulated", Bubbleman looked at them interested, "Well care to fill us in since we don't know". Clayman looked at him, "Hey man, if they don't want to talk about it then leave it alone, it sounds like it was really embarrassing for them".

Then they felt another presence behind them, they looked in that direction and saw Bladedge stand there with his arms crossed, he looked at them, what all of them had noticed since he joined all those years ago is that he was the strong silent type.

Jaden looked at him, "Anything you want to say Bladedge?" Bladedge looked at him, "I just wanted to offer my opinion on your choice for the school duel and end this childish discussion", Sparkman and Avian thanked him but he ignored them and looked at Jaden.

"It's like these guys say, even if we want to fight in that duel you should give the monsters in your new deck a chance to bond more with you, especially since you have finally began to bond with Gandora after all these years, so do not chose based on which deck you have had the longest", the others nodded and Jaden smiled at all of them, "Thanks guys, but like I said, I will look through them and then make the final decision when I have to, so the time limit is the evening before the duel", his hero monsters nodded their heads, knowing he would make the choice he thought was best when it was time.

They then heard the door open and they looked in its direction and saw Syrus coming in to the room, Syrus looked in to the room and saw Jaden with his back towards the desk, "I heard you talking in here Jaden but couldn't hear anyone else, did you talk to Yubel?"

Jaden smiled at him as the spirits of his hero monsters returned to the deck, "Her and my Elemental Heroes, they asked me which deck I would use in the school duel and said I didn't know yet, anyway they thought I should decide soon, they think I should use the new deck so that I can bond more with the duel spirits in it".

Syrus looked at him, "Speaking of the new deck, me and Chumley have been wondering something since the duel yesterday, where did you get that Gandora card? That's a really rare card". Jaden got a troubled look on his face as he walked over to where he had his stuff and took out a card, "It's not just Gandora Sy".

Jaden held out the card towards Syrus, Syrus took it and looked at it, his eyes widened in shock, "But… Jaden, t-th-this is…" Jaden nodded, "Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End", Syrus looked at him in pure shock, "But it is one of the rarest cards in the game, how can you have one of the few existing copies?"

Jaden sighed, "I by chance got my hands on both him and Gandora six years ago, but I haven't used either of them until I used Gandora yesterday", Syrus looked at him confused, "Why not?" Jaden looked at him, "Well the truth is I did the foolish thing of trying to summon them both when I got them, but my powers weren't nearly as strong as they are now and both Yubel and me underestimated how powerful those two were".

Syrus now looked worried, "What happened?" Jaden gave him a small smile, "Well thankfully nothing, but their spirits were so strong that I almost couldn't keep control over them, Gandora wasn't so bad since he wasn't so ferocious but Chaos Emperor Dragon, I have never felt a more wild spirit in my life and I have run in to a lot of those, I could barely control him long enough to call him back and I had him out less than two minutes, maybe even just slightly more than one, since then I had been horrified of their powers, I mean I didn't even dare to touch the cards again until I was 14 years old but I still didn't dare to use them, especially not that guy since his ferocious spirit could trigger my powers and he could become real".

Syrus then returned the Chaos Emperor Dragon to Jaden, "Man, I can understand that you wouldn't want to use these two, but it seems that you're not afraid of Gandora anymore", Jaden smiled, "That's true and it seems like he really wants to fight with me", he looked down on the Chaos Emperor Dragon, "And I guess I should now start working on taming this guy".

He walked over to his new deck and put Chaos Emperor Dragon on top of it, he then picked up his deck, "Of course if I use this deck in the school duel then I will have to remember to remove him, since he's banned from official competitions and the school duel will be an official competition, so I can't use him in it".

Syrus nodded and then they heard the door open and saw Chumley come in, he looked at both of them, "Hi guys, what was you two talking about right now?" Jaden and Syrus looked at each other before Jaden then took and told him what he had just told Syrus.

LATER THAT DAY,

Jaden was walking through the corridors of the campus, he had continued to look through both of his decks while he talked with his friends, they had asked him about his Elemental Dragon Heroes and when he got them and if they could see the other new cards he had mentioned after his match with Bastion, he told them he got he got them a little before the duel with Bastion, but also told them that they would have to wait to see the other new cards until another time, he wouldn't want to ruin their surprise.

Jaden then noticed Alexis standing in the corridor with an Obelisk blue boy, he could see that the boy was nervous, Jaden walked over to them, "Hey Lex, what's going on?" Alexis looked at him, the troubled look she had had was gone and a happy smile appeared on her face, "Hey Jay, nothing really".

The boy looked at him with an almost hateful look on his face, he then took and left, Jaden looked after him, "Who was that guy? He seemed to really dislike me for some reason", Alexis sighed, "His name is Bill, Bill Olsen, he's another guy who has a thing for me", Jaden sighed, "Another one? How many admirers do you have Lex?" Alexis shrugged her shoulders, "WAY too many, and they don't listened when I say I'm not interested, Bill for example has now tried to ask me out about 20-30 times, or course most of the times he can't even gather enough courage to ask me, and when it looks like he will something interrupts, like you just did, thanks for that by the way".

Jaden looked at her shocked, "Are you sure he has feelings for you or if he's just obsessed with you?" Alexis looked troubled, "I believe it's the latter option, because I have noticed that he has been following me a lot of times", Jaden looked really troubled now, this guy sounded more like a stalker than a admirer.

Alexis smiled, "But I'm not worried, I can take care of myself, and if he tries to get me to force me to date him then I just challenge him to a duel, I hear he has great pride in his skills so if he loses in a duel where he had made a bet with the opponent so will he always follow through with it, so if it comes down to it then I will make him promise me that if he lose to me in a duel he will leave me alone".

Alexis then looked at him, "So are you preparing for the school duel?" Jaden smiled at her, "Of course, I'm working on both of my decks since I'm not sure which one I will be using yet", Alexis then took and asked him about his new Elemental Dragon Heroes and Jaden told her how he had gotten them.

A TWO DAYS LATER,

Jaden was sitting in the dorm room at his desk with both his decks on it, he had once again looked through them, Chumley who came back a little while ago was lying on his bed looked at him, "Do you know where Syrus is Jaden?" Jaden looked at him, "He said he would take a walk for a while, but that was a while ago so he should be back very soon".

Jaden looked outside of the window, there was one thing that had been bothering him, that Bill guy he had met with Alexis, he had seen him during the past two days when he spend time with Alexis, he had felt the strong dislike Bill had for him, he realized that he must have followed Alexis like a stalker like she said, he had also sensed that every time they met Bill's dislike for him had gotten worse, he just hoped that he wouldn't try anything funny.

Suddenly so flew the door open, both Jaden and Chumley looked towards it and saw Syrus standing there gasping for air, Jaden stood up from his chair, "Sy, what's wrong buddy?"

Syrus looked at his as he tried to calm down enough to talk, "J… Jaden, you have… to come with me, Alexis… is in trouble", Jaden's eyes widened in worry, "Alexis is in trouble? What happened to her?" Syrus who had managed to calm down looked at him.

"As I walked around I saw an Obelisk blue student holding a unconscious Alexis in his arms, I tried to stop him but couldn't, he then asked if I was friends with you, he then told me to tell you to meet him at the docks and that his name is Bill Olsen", Jaden's eyes narrowed, he grabbed his Duel Disk and his new deck, he looked at Chumley, "Stay here Chum, we will call you if we need you to do something", he then looked at Syrus, "Come on Sy, we're going to the docks in order to save Lex".

Syrus nodded his head, then he and Jaden took and ran out of their dorm room while Chumley looked after them worried, he hoped that they would be able to save Alexis without too much trouble.

A LITTLE LATER AT THE DOCKS,

Jaden and Syrus walked across the docks and then saw Bill standing there next to Alexis who was sitting leaned against the boat house unconscious, Jaden narrowed his eyes, "What have you done to her?" Bill looked at him in the eyes, "Chill, I haven't done anything to her yet, before I do I need to defeat you".

Jaden got a confused look on his face, "But why? If you go so far as knock her out, why do you have to defeat me to do anything to her?" Bill glared at him, "Because of how she's so interested in you, even though you're not even an Obelisk, I heard that you could have been in the Ra dorm but for some reason you chose to stay at the Slifer dorm, which makes you an even bigger loser, so I have decided to defeat you and prove that you're nothing but a loser and she will be leave you and chose me instead".

Jaden looked at him even more confused now, "Well of course she's interested in me but only as a fellow duelist, because we're only friends", Bill glare got even more hateful now, "Lying won't help, now duel me", Bill took out his deck and put it in to his Duel Disk.

Jaden sighed and put his deck in to his Duel Disk as well, "Since it seems like I can't talk sense in to you then I guess I have to take you down, so let us start this bill Olsen". They activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards, Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "I will take the first turn", Bill looked at him with an evil smirk on his face, "You will need all help you can get".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I start by placing two cards face down and then summon a monster face down in defense mode", two cards appeared in front of Jaden's feet and then so appeared a monster face down in defense mode, Jaden looked at Bill, "Now I end my turn, so let's see what you got".

Bill laughed as he drew his next card, "If that's all you got slacker, then this won't take long at all, soon Alexis will be mine and I will have a lot of fun with her", Jaden gritted his teeth and knew he couldn't lose no matter what this guy did.

Bill looked at the card he drew, "Now I take and summon Spear Dragon in attack mode", the prehistoric dragon and appeared on the field, Atk: 1900, "And now he will take and wipe out your defense monster, now attack with Cyclone Blast", Spear Dragon took and unleashed his attack from his mouth, it took and hit the face down monster which got flipped up and showed Big Eye, Def: 1000, the attack destroyed him and then continued and hit Jaden.

Bill's smirk got bigger, "And thanks to my Spear Dragon's special ability, the difference between his attack points and your monsters defense is subtracted from your life points", Jaden LP: 4000-3100.

Jaden gritted his teeth a little but then he got a smirk on his face, "Yeah but let's not forget about Spear Dragon's little side effect, after he attacks he has to switch to defense mode", Spear Dragon folded his wings in front of him, Def 0.

Jaden then took and drew five cards, "And now Big Eye's special ability activates, I get to check the top five cards of my deck and then I get to place them on top of my deck in any order I want", Jaden looked at the cards, he then placed the first three cards back in to the deck while placing the fourth and fifth card on top of the deck.

Bill then grabbed two cards in his hand, "I now place two cards face down and then end my turn, now make your move loser". Jaden took and drew his next card and placed it in to his Duel Disk, "I now activate the spell card Pot of Greed, with it I can draw two more cards".

Jaden then drew two more cards, he then grabbed one of them, "And now I will start turning things around, I now summon the Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode", A hurricane appeared on the field before Quickclaw flew out of it and landed on the field, Atk:1600.

Jaden then took and drew four cards, "And when I successfully summon him, I get to check the top four cards of my deck, if there is a level 6 or below monster among them I can instantly summon it, if there is more than one I get to choose which one, the rest of them I have to shuffle back in to the deck".

Jaden looked at the cards, he grabbed one, "And I think I choose this one, I now summon Legendary Fiend in attack mode". The fiend monster took and appeared on the field, Atk: 1500.

Bill looked at him with a raised eye brow as Jaden put the other three cards back in to the deck and shuffled it, "It's true that Legendary Fiend is a level 5 monster, but he only has 1500 attack points, so why would you summon him?"

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "It's true that he might not be so strong right now, but during each of my standby phases he will gain 700 attack points, so if I were you I would start worrying when my next turn starts". Bill gritted his teeth, Legendary Fiend would only get stronger so he would have to take him out fast.

Jaden then took and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And next I activate the trap card Meteorain, now for this turn, if I attack a monster in defense mode, then if my monster's attack points is higher than your monster's defense points, the difference is taken out of your life points and since Spear Dragon have 0 defense points, that will cause you a lot of damage, now Quickclaw, attack Spear Dragon with Shadow Slash".

Quickclaw took and grabbed his sword and then vanished in high speed, he then appeared behind Spear Dragon with his sword drawn and lifted it to slash the prehistoric dragon, Bill pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Before his attack hits, I activate Shrink, now for this turn, Quickclaw's original attack points is cut in half", Quickclaw Atk: 1600-800.

Quickclaw took and slashed Spear Dragon and then destroyed him, Bill LP: 4000-3200, Jaden then smirked, "And now I will have Legendary Fiend attack you directly". Bill pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Don't think so, I activate Call of the Haunted, which lets me bring back one monster in attack mode, and with only one monster the choice is easy, come back Spear Dragon".

Spear Dragon reappeared on the field, Jaden narrowed his eyes, he knew that Legendary Fiend was not strong enough to take out Spear Dragon right now. He grabbed one card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn".

Bill took and drew one card, "Now I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode", Luster Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1900, Bill pointed at him, "With two monster with 1900 attack points both of your monsters are toast".

Jaden took and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate Threatening Roar, now you can't attack me this turn". Bill growled a little and grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn".

Jaden took and drew his next card, "And now Legendary Fiend gain 700 points", Legendary Fiend Atk: 1500-2200. Jaden then looked at his card and got a smirk on his face, "Now I will introduce a new friend of mine that hasn't made an appearance yet, now dragon warrior of earth come forth in all your might, I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake in attack mode".

The ground cracked opened and a brown arm came up from it, then out of the ground came a brown humanoid dragon with dark brown body armor covering its shoulders, its chest and its legs, it then slammed its fist in to the ground and pulled out a huge sword made of stone, Atk: 2000.

Jaden then took and pointed at Spear Dragon, "And now Terradrake will attack Spear Dragon with Terra Blade Crush", Terradrake lifted his sword and ran towards Spear Dragon, Bill took and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate the trap card Mirror Force, now all of your monsters in attack mode will be wiped out".

Mirror Force then took and reflected back Terradrake's attack and destroyed him along with Quickclaw and Legendary Fiend and they got sent to the graveyard, Jaden narrowed his eyes as Bill laughed, "You really are an amateur, if not you would have had a backup plan for something like that".

Jaden got a smirk on his face and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "You mean like this? I activate Resurrection Force", three card came out of the graveyard, Jaden grabbed then and placed them on to his Duel Disk and then Quickclaw, Terradrake and Legendary Fiend reappeared on the field.

Bill looked at them shocked, "Why did they come back?" Jaden looked at him with a smirk still on his face, "When two or more of my monsters are sent from the field to the graveyard during the same turn I can activate Resurrection Force, it brings my monsters back in the same position they were in when they got destroyed but they can't battle the same turn they're brought back, also since Legendary Fiend left the field and came back, his points is back to 1500".

Jaden then took and drew four cards, "And since I special summoned back Quickclaw, his special ability activates again, which means that I once again check the top four cards of my deck and then like before, if I have a monster that is level 6 or below so can I summon it while the others get shuffled back in to the deck".

Jaden looked at the cards and his smirk got bigger, "And looks like this is my lucky day, now I summon to the field Vampire Lord in attack mode", Vampire Lord appeared on the field, Atk: 2000.

Jaden then took and put the other three cards back in to the deck and shuffled it, Jaden then looked at Bill with a smirk, "And since Vampire Lord wasn't summoned to the field using Resurrection Force, he can attack this turn, now Vampire Lord, attack Spear Dragon".

Vampire Lord took and unleashed bats towards Spear Dragon, destroying him, Bill LP: 3200-3100, "And since Vampire Lord inflicted damage to you, his special ability activates, now I can choose either spell, trap or monster, and you have to discard a card of the type I chose from your deck to the graveyard, and I chose monster".

Bill got a smirk on his face when he said that, "Thanks for that, because the card I will be discarding is Despair from the Dark, and since he was sent from my deck to the graveyard because of one of your card effects, I can special summon him to my field".

As he said that the ground cracked open and Despair from the Dark appeared on the field, Atk: 2800. Jaden gritted his teeth a little, Bill just chuckled, "And since you can't inflict anymore damage to me since only your vampire could attack this turn, I guess you're ending your turn now".

But to his shock so did Terradrake begin to stomp with his right foot, shaking the ground a little, he then noticed Jaden had gotten a smirk on his face, "I might not be able to attack more, but don't think I can't inflict more damage to you, because thanks to one of Terradrake's special abilities, if he didn't battle during the battle phase, he can inflict 300 points of damage for every Elemental Dragon Heroes on my field".

Bill gritted his teeth, "And since he was destroyed and sent to the graveyard and then got revived, his first attack doesn't count", Jaden nodded, "That's right, so now prepare to lose 600 more life points".

Terradrake then lifted his sword and slammed it in to the ground, causing it to crack and the cracks continued towards Bill while rocks flew up from the ground, Bill covered his face as the rocks hit him, Bill LP: 3100-2500.

Jaden then pointed at Terradrake, "And that's not all, I now activate his second special ability, now I can choose either a spell, trap or monster, and I can add a random card of that type from my graveyard to my hand, of course I can't summon the chosen monster or activate the chosen spell or trap until the main phase of my next turn, now I choose spell card, and with only one in the graveyard it's not hard to guess which card I'm taking back".

Jaden added Pot of Greed back to his hand, he then grabbed one card in his hand, "Next I throw a card face down and end my turn". Bill then took and drew his next card, "I will do nothing on my main phase and just go to the battle phase, now Luster Dragon, attack Quickclaw with Breath of Fire".

Luster Dragon took and unleashed his attack towards Quickclaw, but at that moment so went Quickclaw down on a knee, crossed his arms in front of himself and folded his wings around him, the fire attack hit him, but once it disappeared Bill saw that Quickclaw had survived it.

Bill looked at Jaden but before he could even ask so said Jaden, "Quickclaw's second special ability activates when he's attacked, once per turn he switches to defense mode and can't be destroyed by that attack", Quickclaw, Def: 1400.

Bill growled, "Fine then I will just attack Legendary Fiend with Despair from the Dark", Despair from the Dark took and attacked Legendary Fiend, Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, I activate the trap Spellbinding Circle, now not only can I stop your attack, Despair from the Dark can no longer attack and he can't change battle modes either".

The magic circle took and trapped Despair from the Dark, Bill growled angry, "I end my turn", Jaden then took and drew his next card, "And now Legendary Fiend gain 700 points once again", Legendary Fiend, Atk: 1500-2200.

Jaden then took and pointed at Luster Dragon, "Next I will attack Luster Dragon with Legendary Fiend", Legendary Fiend took and attacked Luster Dragon and destroyed him, Bill LP: 2500-2200, Jaden then smiled, "And next I activate Terradrake's special ability, which mean you take another 600 points of damage".

Terradrake once again slammed his sword in to the ground, causing it to crack and the crack went towards Bill, which resulted with him getting hit with rocks again, Bill LP: 2200-1600.

Jaden then took and showed Pot of Greed, "Next I activate Pot of Greed again, so now I draw two more cards", Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "Next I end my turn".

Bill then took and drew his next card, he then got a smirk on his face, he then grabbed one card from his hand, "Now I play Change of Heart, now I gain control over one of your monsters, and I choose Vampire Lord", Vampire then glowed for a second before he jumped over to Bill's side, Bill then lifted the card he drew, "And now I will introduce you to one of my decks most terrifying creatures, I sacrifice my Despair from the Dark and your Vampire Lord in order to summon Maju Garzett".

Both monsters left the field and in their place Maju Garzett appeared, Atk: ? Bill looked at Jaden, "Maju Garzett's attack points is the original attack points of the two monsters I sacrificed to summon him combined", Maju Garzett, Atk: ?-4800, Bill then took and pointed at Legendary Fiend. "And now to get rid of him once and for all, now Maju Garzett, attack Legendary Fiend with Sludge Regurgitate" Maju Garzett took and unleashed its sludge attack from its mouth and it melted Legendary Fiend, Jaden LP: 3100-500.

Bill then grabbed one of his last two cards, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn, now let's see if any of your sneaky tricks will get you out of this situation slacker".

Jaden just growled a little and drew his next card, he then gasped as his eyes golden for a second as he felt a small fraction of his powers activate as he felt a powerful presence and also heard a powerful roar.

Jaden took and looked at the card in his hand, it was indeed the Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, Jaden sighed, he had hoped it would not appear in this duel but it decided to show itself, he then took and looked through the other five cards he was holding in his hand.

He had Emergency Provisions, Monster Reborn (Which he had replaced Monster Reincarnation with), Graceful Charity, Elemental Dragon Hero Lightningstorm and the trap Backfire that could only be activated when Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing was on the field.

He knew that right now he had nothing to help him out of this situation, he was planning to play it safe for a while, hoping he would not have to summon the Chaos Emperor.

He grabbed Terradrake's card and turned it so it lied on the side, "I start by switching Terradrake to defense mode…" At that moment so pressed Bill a button on his, "No you don't, I activate my trap Final Attack, as long as this card is on the field, all monsters on the field must be in attack mode, so that means that both of your Elemental Dragon Heroes goes in to attack mode".

Jaden got a little worried as both Terradrake and Quickclaw changed to attack mode, Bill had a smirk on his face, "This kind of renders your Quickclaw's second special ability useless right? Now what will you do?"

Jaden was wondering the same thing, he right now he could only think of one way out of this dangerous situation, but he didn't want to do it, he grabbed Graceful Charity, "I now activate my Graceful Charity spell card, with it I can now draw three more cards but then I have to discard two".

Jaden was hoping to find a way to turn this around without have to summon the Chaos Emperor, and the best way he could think of was getting Burstwing, then he could use Backfire, he took and drew his three cards and looked at them.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, the cards he had drawn was Dark Blade, Draining Shield and Summoned Skull, he could use Draining Shield to buy himself a little more time but not much, and unless he got a miracle draw on his next turn he would be toast, he knew that he had no choice anymore, he had to take a risk and summon the Chaos Emperor Dragon, and so he needed to complete its summoning condition and the condition for his ability.

Jaden grabbed Dark Blade and Lightningstorm and placed them in to the graveyard, he then added Summon Skull to his hand, he then grabbed Monster Reborn, "I place one card face down and next…"

Jaden then grabbed Emergency Provision, "I activate the spell card Emergency Provision, so now by destroying one of my own spell or trap cards I will regain 1000 life points", Monster Reborn shattered, Jaden LP: 1500.

Bill chuckled, "What's the pints in doing all that?" He then saw how Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "Now the conditions are complete, I hoped I wouldn't have to do this but now I have no choice", then Big Eye and Lightningstorm appeared on the field, "I now remove one light monster and one dark monster".

Syrus's eyes widened knowing what Jaden was about to do, Bill raised an eye brow in confusion before his eyes widened in shock as realization hit him, "You… you can't be…"

Jaden closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes with a determined on his face, "Now appear, the dragon whose appearance means the end of everything, I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End". Both Big Eye and Lightningstorm left the field and then the Chaos Emperor Dragon appeared, Atk: 3000.

Bill then took a step back in shock, "No way, how can you have a card so rare and powerful?" But he then became quite in confusion as he saw a golden light appear around both Jaden and the Chaos Emperor Dragon, he then also noticed that Jaden's eyes was glowing golden, "Hey! What's going on here?"

Jaden didn't answer him and looked at the Chaos Emperor Dragon who was fighting him, trying to use his powers to materialize and fly of to cause destruction, he saw the Chaos Emperor Dragon spreading out his wings, planning on getting up in the sky, the glow in Jaden's eyes intensified and the Chaos Emperor Dragon roared in frustration as he felt Jaden keeping him on the ground with his powers, the dragon looked at him with pure rage in its eyes.

"If you think I will let you go on a rampage then you're mistaking big time, I will tame you once and for all, I will no longer be afraid of you", darkness then began to circle around Jaden, Jaden used all of his powers and got control over the Chaos Emperor Dragon and it stopped fighting against him.

Jaden looked at Bill who was staring at him, Bill then found his voice and asked, "Dude, what the hell are you?" Jaden just looked at him, "I'm Jaden Yuki, and now I will finish this, I activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's special ability, so now I pay 1000 life points in order to send every card on the field and our hands to the graveyard and you take 300 points of damage for each of them", Jaden LP: 1500-500.

Chaos Emperor Dragon then took and opened its mouth as flames started to gather in it, but at that moment so did Jaden feel the dragon start fighting against his control, and due to that it was so sudden and because the Chaos Emperor Dragon had just activated its greatest power, Jaden lost the control over the dragon and his eyes glowed again as the dragon used his powers to completely materialize.

The Chaos Emperor Dragon took and unleashed its flames, destroying the four other cards on the field as well as sending the three cards in Jaden's hand to the graveyard as well as the only card in Bill's hand, sending eight cards to the graveyard, meaning that Bill took 2400 points of damage, Bill LP: 1600-0.

But the three boys covered their faces as they felt real heat from the flames, and to both Bill and Syrus's shock so did the Chaos Emperor remain on the field even though he should have been destroyed by his own ability, Syrus looked at Jaden, "Why is Chaos Emperor Dragon still on the field and can we feel the heat from its flames?"

Jaden looked at him, "Because he used my powers to fully materialize", Syrus got a scared look on his face, "Wait! But that means…" Jaden nodded before he looked at his dragon, "That's right, the dragon in front of us is not a hologram, which means that its powers is just as real as it is now, meaning it chose to only use its power to destroy everything except for itself".

Bill was confused over what Jaden had just said but got scared when the Chaos Dragon unleashed a stream of fire towards him, he jumped backwards but the explosion from when it hit the docks still sent him flying, and when he fell on his back so did he hit his head which caused him to lose consciousness.

The Chaos Emperor Dragon then took and gathered fire in its mouth to attack Bill again, Jaden quickly used his powers to try and regain control over the dragon, the dragon glowed in a golden light and Jaden managed to stop it from attacking, but then it roared and the energy around him disappeared, he turned around towards Jaden and pure rage and hatred for the teenager could be seen in the dragon's eyes.

The Chaos Emperor then took and unleashed its destructive flames towards Jaden but he just jumped backwards and also did some back flips, once he landed he held out a hand in front of his deck, his eyes flashed golden and a card flew out of his deck and in to his hand.

"Now mighty dragon whose power brings destruction, hear my call in need and join me in this battle, come forth Gandora the Dragon of Destruction", as he said that so did the mighty dragon of destruction Gandora appear.

Jaden looked at Gandora, "Gandora, I need you to weaken the Chaos Emperor Dragon, I can regain control of him but in order to do that you need to weaken him a bit", Gandora roared and Jaden felt that the dragon had understood and that it would fight against the Chaos Emperor Dragon with everything it had.

The Chaos Emperor took and unleashed its flames towards Gandora, but Gandora took and flew up in the sky before it took and unleashed its Boundless Giga Ray on the Chaos Emperor, the attacks hit him and sent him flying on its back, the Chaos Emperor growled in anger and flew up after the dragon of destruction, who flew higher up to keep some distance between them.

Syrus came over to Jaden, "Jay, what are we going to do about this?" Jaden looked across the docks and saw that a big part of it was on fire and cracks and holes were in it too, Jaden then looked at Syrus, "You get that Bill guy out of here, I will get Lex".

Syrus nodded his head and then Jaden's eyes glowed a bit and another card flew out of his deck and in to his hand, "Now dragon warrior of water hear my call, come forth Elemental Dragon Hero Aqua Blast".

Aqua Blast then appeared next to him, Jaden then looked at him, "I need you to put out the fire here with your Hydro Blast", Aqua Blast nodded his head and gathered water in his hands, he then used his water attack to put out the fire while Jaden ran over to the unconscious Alexis while Syrus was pulling the unconscious Bill away from the docks.

As Jaden lifted Alexis up in his arms he groaned in pain as he felt the Chaos Emperor got in an attack on Gandora, Jaden looked up at them, he saw that Gandora had used up a lot of its power but also felt that the Chaos Emperor had lost almost as much power, Jaden knew that it was enough and once again used his powers to regain control over the Chaos Emperor Dragon.

The dragon roared as it felt Jaden's power trying to gain control over it, it tried to fight against it but it couldn't resist it and Jaden managed to regain control over the Chaos Emperor and called it back, he then saw how Aqua Blast had put out all the fire, he then called him back as well as Gandora before he followed Syrus who had gotten a bit away with Bill.

A LITTLE LATER A BIT FROM THE DOCKS,

Once Jaden and Syrus was sure that they were out of sight Jaden took and slapped Bill across the face to wake him up, after a few slaps so opened Bill his eyes slowly, he looked around confused, Jaden then looked at him confused, "Hey are you okay from what happen, did the explosion sent you flying too hard in to the ground?"

Bill then noticed Jaden and glared at him, "What do you mean you damn slacker? Why am I here?" Jaden and Syrus looked at each other confused, the hit Bill got to his head seemed to have caused him to lose his memory about what had happened recently.

Jaden looked at him, "Let's just say an accident happened at the docks, and if you tell anybody about it then you might get in trouble since people might think you were responsible for it, so I would suggest you just leave now".

bill glared at him and slowly got up because his body hurt a bit, "Well I for sure won't stay around you lowly slackers", he then left and once Jaden was sure he was out of sight he took and picked up Alexis who he had put away so that Bill wouldn't see her when he woke up.

Jaden looked at Syrus while he held Alexis in his arms, "You go back to the dorm Sy to tell Chum that everything is okay now and he doesn't have to worry since I'm sure he is worried about the situation, I will take Lex back to the girls dorm", Syrus nodded and ran towards the Slifer dorm while Jaden walked towards the Obelisk girls dorm.

A LITTLE LATER,

Jaden was walking with Alexis while he looked at her face, he once again realized that she was quite beautiful, he was quite close to the girls dorm and wondered if he should try and wake her up soon, but at the moment he thought that so groaned Alexis and opened her eyes slowly.

Jaden looked at her, "You feeling okay Lex?" Alexis then looked up at him with wide eyes, she then noticed that he carried her like a princess, her face flared up and got redder than his jacket were, she quickly got out of his arms and Jaden supported her as she stood up, she looked at him, "What happened to me Jaden?"

Jaden looked at her seriously, "Well that Bill guy took and knocked you unconscious and kidnapped you and forced me in to a duel for you, I managed to win but an accident happened and he lost his memory of the whole thing, so even if you report him it won't do anything and I'm pretty sure my words won't change anything about that either, but still be careful around him from now on".

Alexis smiled at him and thanked him and told him she would be, as they continued to walk towards her dorm so did Jaden think back to the incident, he was a bit mad at himself because once they had gotten away from the docks so had Jaden looked at the next card he would have drawn and saw that it had been Burstwing, if he had just chosen to wait one more turn so could he have been able to end it with Burstwing and that incident could have been avoided.

However it had shown him that he still had a lot of work ahead of him before he would be able to tame the Chaos Emperor Dragon, but it only made him more determined to do so, so no more incidents like the one this evening would happen again.

When they were almost at the girls dorm Alexis stopped and looked at Jaden, "I think this as far as you should go Jaden, just in case so you won't get in to trouble", Jaden nodded and said good bye to Alexis, but as he turned around to walk away he felt her grab his arm.

He looked around at Alexis and saw her standing there red in the face, before he could ask anything she leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek, Jaden felt his own face flare up as she leaned back and said, "Thanks for helping me, and always being there when I need help".

She then took and ran off towards the girls dorm before Jaden could say anything, Jaden placed a hand on his cheek where Alexis had kissed him, he now was pretty sure that Yubel was right about him having feelings for her and that she might have some for him too, now the only question was how should he talk to her about it?

As Jaden wondered about that he began to walk back towards the Slifer dorm, still shocked over the kiss he had gotten on the cheek.

**Jaden was working on both his decks still thinking about which one to use in the school duel, but then a stalker whose name was Bill Olsen that had followed Alexis for quite a while kidnapped her and challenged Jaden to a duel for her, Jaden pushed in to a corner took a chance and summoned the Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, but the dragon went out of control went on a rampage after using Jaden's powers to gain a physical form. Jaden managed to use Gandora the dragon of destruction to weaken him enough to regain control over him and call him back. Then once Bill regained consciousness and they learned he had lost his memory of the incident so did he leave, Jaden then took and carried Alexis towards the girls dorm until she regain consciousness as well, but then before they went separated ways so kissed she him on the cheek, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	18. school duel, Jaden vs Chazz rematch

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did Jaden work on his decks for the school duel, but then Alexis got kidnapped by a stalker whose name was Bill Olsen that had followed her for quite some time, he then challenged Jaden to a duel for her, being pushed in to a corner Jaden was forced to take a chance and summon the Chaos Emperor Dragon. But he ended up losing control over him once he thought he had managed to tame it, so once the duel ended because of his ability so did the Chaos Emperor Dragon go on a rampage. Jaden then used Gandora the Dragon of Destruction so he could weaken the Chaos Emperor enough so he could regain enough control to call him back. Once everything had ended and they learned that due to the hit Bill took to the head he had lost his memory about the incident, Jaden took Alexis back to the girls dorm where she kissed him on the cheek as a thank you, now it's soon time for the school duel, what will happen then?**

Chapter 18- The school duel, Jaden vs Chazz rematch

Jaden was currently sitting in his dorm room, he was currently there alone without his roommates, he was looking through his two decks, it was the evening before the school duel and he had done quite a few changes to them during the time, especially to his new deck after his duel against Bill Olsen. One change he had done was remove Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, it was still too early to use him, he had learned that during his duel against Bill in order to save Alexis from him.

Jaden placed both of his decks in front of him and looked at them, he was still unsure which one to use during the school duel, but he had to decide before he went to bed, would not have any time to think about it tomorrow. Jaden sighed, "I wish I could get a hint, to say which deck should be used tomorrow, I don't want someone to tell me which I should use since it's my decision, but just if I knew something about tomorrow that might happen, that could make this choice much easier".

At that so flew the door open, Jaden looked at it in shock, he saw Syrus and Chumley stand there exhausted, but both of them still had a really excited look on their face, "Hey, is everything okay you guys?" Syrus just looked at him, "Hey Jay, you won't believe what we happened to overhear earlier", Jaden looked at him confused as Syrus's smile only grew bigger.

We walked through the corridors of the school and happened to overhear Crowler talking with another teacher, he said what they talk about should not be spread throughout the students and that they should find out tomorrow or it might turn in to chaos, and with what he said after that I could understand why he said that".

Jaden now looked at Syrus interested, "And why is that Sy?" Syrus just continued to smile, "Well it's because the greatest duelist will show up here, according to Crowler there is a big chance that Yugi himself will come here tomorrow to watch the duel".

Jaden got shocked when he heard that, but then he felt a smile appear on his face, Yubel then appear next to him, "That was the hint you wanted right Jaden?" Jaden nodded his head, he turned towards his decks and picked up his second one with a smile on his face, "I have now decided which deck to use, and not only that, if the king of games shows up here in person, then I have another sweet idea, now I have to do some temporally changes to my deck, I plan on putting on the best show I can for my idol".

Jaden was looking through his reserve cards with an excited look on his face, Syrus and Chumley looked at each other with smiles on their faces and chuckled, they knew that they had just made Jaden even more excited for the duel tomorrow than he had been before, which meant he would fight even harder than in order to impress his idol.

AT THE SAME TIME AT NORTH ACADEMY,

There was currently a thunderstorm going on, but that didn't change the mood of the North Academy who stood in front of the large formation inside of the walls surrounding the school, on top of it stood the school's Chancellor Foster, he then held out a deck.

In front of him, Chazz Princeton, a former Duel Academy student who had rising from the bottom to the top of North Academy and had become their top student, took the deck and looked at it, he had discarded his Obelisk blue uniform and had now a black duster coat with a black shirt and black pants, Foster then turned towards the other students.

"Students of North Academy, I present to you our best student who fill face off against the student from our rival school, Duel Academy, and I have also entrusted him with North Academy's top dueling cards, with them you will triumph, you will… Chazz it up".

The other students below them then started chanting, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up", over and over again, Chazz continued to look at the deck that Foster had just given him and felt a smirk appearing on his face, he turned towards the North Academy students and lifted the deck up in the air, "Duel Academy is toast". The other students roared in excitement and lifted their fist in the air too as they continued to chant his name. Chazz felt that he finally had regained the respect he deserved, and he would gain even more respect once he won the duel, he had found out that his opponent would be Jaden, and he swore, this time he would crush him so badly that Jaden would never want to duel again.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jaden was currently standing in the empty arena, he needed time to gather himself, he knew that this would be really sweet duel, but the fact that the school's reputation was currently on his shoulders had made him nervous, so he stood there with his second deck and looked at the monsters, the monsters he trusted fully.

He then stopped at one and looked at it, it was Yubel, her spirit then appeared next to him, "You need to relax a bit Jaden, as long as you believe in the monsters in your deck, they will most likely not let you down", Jaden smiled at her, "Thanks Yubel, since the honor of Duel Academy is on the line in this duel, I was getting a bit nervous, but you reminded me that all I need is to believe in my cards, I'm not that nervous anymore".

Yubel smiled at him, "And the fact that your big idol, Yugi Muto, will also be here to watch the duel, only makes it more nerve wrecking right?" Jaden looked at her and was about to say that she was right, when he heard someone call out to him, he turned around and saw Syrus coming towards him, "Hey Sy, what's up?"

Syrus slowed down and looked at him, "There you are, come on, everyone's waiting for you". Jaden looked at him with a confused look, "Waiting for me? What for?" Syrus looked at him with a look on his face that could anyone think he was looking at an alien, "The meet and greet Jaden, North Academy just showed up, your opponent is here", Jaden's expression then changed from confusion to excitement.

"Really? Well then why didn't you say so?" He put his deck back in to his deck box and jumped down from the stage, "Let's go Sy", he ran past Syrus who turned around and quickly tried to catch up with his excited friend, "Oh, wait up".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler and everyone else at the school was at the docks that had been repaired since his match against Bill (it had gone quite fast since it wasn't that damage), waiting as the Chancellor from North Academy stepped down the bridge from the submarine they had arrived in.

Sheppard then showed a beaming smile as he shook the balding man's hand, "Foster, it has been far too long, you seem to be doing quite well", Foster smiled at him, "Yeah well, I have had plenty of time to recover from the defeat you handed us during last year's school duel".

Sheppard waved his hand dismissively, "Oh that was a long time ago", he then smiled at Foster, "Besides, it was a close match". Foster just chuckled, "Not really, however, I have a feeling that this year's match will be".

Sheppard nodded with a smile, "Yes, I'm sure it will be, to a spirited duel between our two schools", at that moment Jaden appeared right next to them, "Yeah yeah spirited, now come on where is my opponent", Sheppard pulled away from the handshake and said in a little scolding tone, "Yes Jaden, we were just getting to that".

Foster looked at Jaden with curiously, Jaden Yuki, you're Duel Academy's phenom?" Jaden looked at him, "Phenom? That must be the coolest thing I have ever been called… what does it mean anyway?"

Sheppard leaned towards him as Foster fell over, "It means be quiet Jaden", Jaden just shrugged his shoulders before he looked at them both with an excited face, so come on already, when will I get to meet my opponent?"

At that moment so did Jaden hear a familiar voice, "Right now Slacker", Jaden looked at the submarine, he saw a lot of North Academy standing there, then they all stepped to the sides and Jaden's eyes widened when he saw Chazz Princeton standing there, "Am I seeing things or is that Chazz?" Chazz had a smirk on his face, "That's right slacker, and this time I'm going to crush you".

Jaden then understood, "So after you left the academy somehow you ended up at North Academy, and then you became the one to represent them?" Chazz nodded with narrowed, "That's right, now I finally have the position and the respect you deserve".

Jaden looked at him, "You can't demand respect, you need to earn it through your actions, you were a pretty good duelist, but you were also an arrogant person who was even willing to cheat in order to have things go your way and that's why you couldn't get respect like that".

A student named Czar glared at Jaden, "That will now change because now it's payback time, you won't give him respect, then he'll take it". Another student stepped forward, "He's going to Chazz you up", Chazz nodded as he looked at Jaden, "Big time", Jaden and Chazz stared at each other for a moment.

Then all of them felt strong gusts of wind hitting them, they looked up and saw two helicopters in the air, Jaden was now confused, "Okay, now what's going on here?" Chazz on the other hand stared at one of them, as it was opened and he could see the people in it, it was his brothers, Slade and Jagger.

Jagger looked at Chazz with a smirk, "Hey Chazz", Slade then looked at him with the same smirk, "What's going on little brother? Mind of we drop in?" Chazz couldn't believe that his brothers were there, "Slade? Jagger? Why are you two here?"

Jagger looked at him, "Why else? To celebrate you're big dueling victory", the helicopter landed and they got out of it, Slade then said, "You are going to win, right Chazz?" Chazz had a look on his face that was hard to read when he looked at his brothers, which caused Jaden to wonder how the bond between Chazz and his brothers was.

Then they heard, "That's it, beautiful, just act natural, then they saw huge crane cars with cameras, now everyone got really confused, "Okay, we're all set here with camera 2".

"Uh what's going on here?" The man nearest to them next to a cameraman looked at Foster who had asked, "What's going on? You mean when are you going on? And the answer is primetime baby, this school duel is going be broadcasted worldwide.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock, he then turned to the nearest camera, "No way, you're saying that this duel will be broadcasted worldwide?" Jaden then noticed that Chazz was currently walking away with his brothers, and from the atmosphere he felt around them, he felt that Chazz's relationship with his brothers must be quite bad.

A LITTLE LATER IN A LOCKER ROOM,

Chazz was sitting on a bench with Jagger sitting in front of him with Slade standing behind Jagger, Chazz looked at them, "You set it up didn't you? This broadcast".

Slade looked at him, "Well of course we did, we need the whole world to see that you're on your way to be Duel Monsters best, it's all part of the plan", Chazz silently sighed so his brothers wouldn't notice, "Yeah yeah I know", he had been told this about a million times before.

Jagger looked at him with a irritated look on his face, "Look, world domination is ours for the taking, if we all do our part Chazz", Slade narrowed his eyes a little, "And we have, now it's your turn bro, to conquer the world of Duel Monsters, to be the best".

Jagger then narrowed his eyes a little, "And to not give up", Chazz got a little troubled look on his face when Jagger said that, but the second oldest brother wasn't finished, "Did you really think you could get away from your duties? Get away from us, by dropping out of Duel Academy?" Chazz looked down troubled, "I… I…"

Jagger stood up suddenly now with an angry expression on his face, "Don't deny it! You have always been the slacker of this family Chazz".

Chazz got a hurt look on his face when Jagger said that, he had worked hard on tests, beaten many Obelisks in the blue dorm, but no matter what he did he could never please his brothers, he knew that they wouldn't even say nice thing to him if they heard what he had to do at North Academy to be their best.

FLASHBACK,

After losing to Bastion Misawa and he left Duel Academy and he ended up stranded, then after he fell in to the water he met this weird masked man who dropped all his cards in to a puddle of water, then gave him that useless Ojama Yellow card.

Then that guy had then said he would give Chazz another chance to beat Jaden, (apparently Chazz had complained about him in his sleep) he then had sent him to North Academy, there he tried to get in so he could call someone to pick him up, but they didn't open up and then he learned from a guy in tattered clothes sitting next to a fire that in order to get in you need to find 40 cards hidden all around outside of the school, the guy had 39 cards but was too tired to find the 40th, but he refused to sell them when Chazz tried to buy then, so he had no choice but look for 40 cards himself.

Chazz then managed to find 40 cards, but felt bad for the guy who had been sitting there for quite some time so he lied and said he had found 41 cards, he tried to give him Ojama Yellow, but the card's spirit appeared to prevent him from doing it, so he gave him another one instead, so now with only 39 cards he couldn't get in, but when he chased away an imagination of Jaden saying that if you do something nice, nice things happens to you, Chazz found another card on the ground, so now he had 40 again.

Once Chazz got in so wasn't he too impressed with how the school looked, but then he got shocked as he saw the guy he helped in being sent to the ground, he saw a lot of students and learned that he had to duel 50 people, and the 50th match would be against their best that was a guy called Czar if he reached that far, his ranking would be where and if he lost any of the matches.

He won 49 matches and then got to duel Czar for the title of being the best at North Academy, Czar had used the 49 matches to study Chazz's cards, he then tried to finish him off with a Zoa and Metalzoa combination since he knew Chazz had nothing to match them, but Chazz outsmarted him and won the match.

Chazz then got approached by the masked man, he then took of the mask and Chazz saw that it was the guy he had met outside of the school, the man revealed himself to be the Chancellor of North Academy and all of this had been to get to Chazz, and now since Chazz had defeated Czar he was the best at North Academy and would be their representative at the school duel, he then learned that his opponent would be none other than Jaden, now he was looking forward to the school duel, to get the chance to crush Jaden in front of everyone.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Chazz then looked up when Slade spoke, "It doesn't matter, the point is Chazz you can still turn it around, you can still show that we're supreme", Jagger then lifted a briefcase, "That's right, and the cards in here will help you do that, they are the most expensive out there so you have no excuse to lose this match", Chazz looked at them shocked as Jagger put down the briefcase on the bench in front of Chazz, "Don't let us down Chazz, don't let the Princeton name down, it's all on you, now go and win".

Chazz looked down at the floor as his brothers walked out of the locker room, he then took and looked at the briefcase and then looked at the deck he had gotten from Foster which was North Academy's best cards to use in the school duel, he then walked over to the nearest sink, he put his hands on it and hung with his head before looking in the mirror at himself with a troubled look on his face.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jaden was running through the corridor to get to the arena, he had wanted some time for himself to mentally prepare himself for the duel that would be seen on TV worldwide, he then passed by a locker room and then heard, "Man up Chazz", he looked at the locker room confused as he heard that again to see what was going on.

He snuck a look inside and saw Chazz banging his arms against a mirror, "Come on, show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker, that you are worthy f the Princeton name, that you can win and… that you can keep winning, over and over, that you're the best, you got to do your part Chazz, you got to show them that you're supreme, it's your duty, it's the plan".

Jaden watched how Chazz let out all of his feelings, before he walked away now a bit troubled, he had always thought Chazz was the spoiled rich kid type with no troubles whatsoever, but now when he saw the pressure his brothers put on him, he felt a little bad for Chazz, he wished that Chazz could realize that he should duel not for his family but for the enjoyment of it.

A LITTLE LATER,

The duel would start in just a few minutes, everyone was excited to see the duel between their two schools, Foster looked at Sheppard, "Same bet as usual right Sheppard? You do remember don't you?" Sheppard nodded at him, "Absolutely, after all my old friend, it's what makes this worthwhile", they began to laugh a little.

At the same time so was Syrus and Chumley standing together with Jaden next to the arena stage, Syrus looked at him, "Alright Jaden, here we go, the match against your dueling rival, your arch nemesis, how do you feel?"

But Syrus was surprised to see that Jaden looked a little troubled, "I'm okay", Chumley looked at him confused over that Jaden didn't seemed so excited right now, "Okay? Don't you mean sweet or something?"

Jaden shook his head and looked towards Chazz, "No I feel good it's just that… well… I happened to overhear Chazz a bit earlier and… it's just too bad one of us has to lose you know, after I think I'm starting to understand where he's coming from, and from what I understand, it's not exactly an easy place".

Then the attention was aimed at the two Chancellors who stood up from their spectator seats, "Attention students, welcome to the school duel", Sheppard said and then Foster said, "And now…" then they said in unison, "Let this year's competition finally begin".

Sheppard then looked at Crowler who was on the stage as Jaden and Chazz walked up on it, "Dr Crowler introduce the duelists, but before that, please introduce the very special guest that is here with us today", Crowler looked at him with a smile, "With pleasure Chancellor Sheppard, now as you heard we have a very special guest here today, and there he is, the king of games himself, Yugi Muto".

Everyone looked towards where Crowler was pointing over the spectator seats and the ones who had their backs towards it turned their heads around so fast that a cracking sound could almost be heard from their necks.

Up there stood a young spiky haired man, everyone instantly recognized him as the king of games, Yugi Muto, the current world champion at Duel Monsters, everyone became crazy with excitement, Yugi smiled at waved at the students before his eyes met Jaden's.

Yugi lifted his microphone up, "Hello Jaden, it has been a while now hasn't it? I think since we ran into each other when you were on your way to the entrance exam, or to be correct, when you literally ran in to me".

In an instant, every person's eyes were directed towards Jaden who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah once again sorry for that, you see my train had been late so I was in a hurry".

Yugi held up a hand with a smile, "No need to worry, by the way, how is that Winged Kuriboh I gave you? Has he been helpful to you?" Now everyone's eyes was just about to jump out of their skulls, not only had Jaden met Yugi in person a little before he got here, but he had also gotten a card from him?

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "He has helped me in a few situations to be honest", Yugi's smile grew bigger, "That's good, but let's talk a little more latter, I think everyone here, including myself, wants to get this duel started".

As Yugi said that so got Crowler out of his shock over that Jaden knew the king of games, he then cleared his throat, "Now it will be my pleasure to introduce the two duelists, after all I know them both personally, and personally I just adore them", Jaden looked at Crowler with a raised eye brow when he said that, since when had Crowler ever adored him?

"And now, first from Duel Academy", the students from Duel Academy began to cheer loudly when he said that, especially the Slifer students, "Alright keep it down, keep it down, introducing… Jaden Yuki", the cheers erupted again, especially from Jaden's fans and friends that sat together, as Jaden stood there calm despite all the pressure. Jaden then heard Syrus yell, "Go Jay we all know you can do it", Jaden gave looked at their direction for a second with a smirk on his face before he looked back at Crowler.

Crowler then lifted his arm up in the air, "And his opponent is…" He however got interrupted by Chazz, "Get off the stage", both Jaden and Crowler looked at Chazz shocked, "I'll introduce myself, scrub".

Crowler got an angry look on his face when he heard that, "I BEG YOUR PARDON!? He began stomping his feet in anger, while he did that he didn't notice that the microphone's cord wrapped itself around his legs, "Scrubs don't have PhD in dueling you little… huh?! He then noticed that the Microphone's cord was around his legs, then before he could get loose so lost he his balance and fell off the stage.

Jaden ran over to where Crowler fell down and looked down at him, "Hey you okay Dr Crowler? Next time maybe you should use cordless", Jaden then heard steps coming towards him and looked next to him and saw Chazz coming towards him

"And maybe you should just be quiet slacker, it's Chazz Princeton's turn now, and while I never got an introduction, I don't really need one do I? After all, everyone here knows who I am, or do you? Chazz Princeton has changed, sure I used to be a classmate of yours, when I left here I also left the old Chazz behind, you're looking at the new Chazz, the North Academy Chazz, and I'm here to…"

At that moment every student from North Academy began chanting, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up". Chazz pointed at them, "That's right, say it again", they once again began chanting, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up, show him no mercy Chazz".

"You got that right boys", Chazz then turned to Jaden, "Now bring it on Jaden, let's see what you got", Jaden got a smirk on his face as they both activated their Duel Disks and put their decks in to them, "Oh with pleasure Chazz", Chazz's eyes narrowed, "Oh no, the pleasure will be all mine, because this time you're going down".

The North Academy students once again began to cheer as they drew their first five cards, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up, take him down Chazz", Chazz drew his next card, "Ask and you shall receive", Chazz looked at his card, "I start my first turn by summoning Masked Dragon in defense mode", Masked Dragon appeared on the field in defense mode, Def: 1100, "And that will do for now".

Jaden drew his next card, "Not when you see what I got for you", he looked at it and smiled, "I now summon Dark Blade in attack mode", Dark Blade appeared on the field wielding his two swords, Atk: 1800. Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Or maybe I should have said slayer mode, because that's what about to happen to that dragon, now Dark Blade, attack Masked Dragon", Dark Blade ran towards Masked Dragon and slashed him with both of his swords and destroyed him.

Syrus smiled, "Alright he did it, he took it down, now he has taken the lead", but he then got shocked when Chazz laughed, "The only thing he did was take the bait, I guess you don't know about Masked Dragon's ability then Jaden?"

As he said that Jaden's eyes widened, "Wait, when he's destroyed, you can…" Chazz smirk grew bigger, "It's seems like you do know, and yes you're right, when he's destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard I can summon a dragon type monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck directly to the field, and I know just the one, now come out, Armed Dragon LV 3", a small dragon with orange and brown scaly armor appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

All the North Academy cheered once they saw the small dragon on the field, Syrus looked a little worried, "Uh an LV monster?" Alexis nodded also a little worried, "Yeah and 3 is the lowest, if Chazz play it right, that dragon will get a lot bigger". Bastion nodded when she said that, "Indeed, I just wonder where Chazz ever got such a powerful card".

Sheppard looked shocked when he saw the small dragon, "But… isn't that one of your schools best cards? No foster you didn't". Foster just had a smirk on his face, "I told you Sheppard, I want that price, and I will do whatever I need to get it".

Sheppard stood up and looked at him frustrated, "Oh yeah? Well not if I have anything to say about it", He turned towards the stage again, "Come on Jaden, you can do it, we all believe in you, Jaden it up".

Jaden scratched his cheek feeling awkward, "Yeah… sure", Jaden then looked at Armed Dragon LV 3, he had heard about LV monsters before and therefore knew that if they was allowed to level up then they could become troublesome opponents, but for Jaden, instead of getting nervous over something like that, he got excited.

He looked at Chazz with a smirk on his face, "Anyway Chazz, that's a really sweet card, I just can't wait to see what that Armed Dragon can do", Chazz had a smirk on his face as well, "Oh don't worry, you'll have a front row seat for that show".

Jaden then smiled and grabbed a card in his hand, "I now play one card face down and end my turn", Chazz then took and drew his next card, he then got a smirk on his face, "Now the show begins, because you see Jaden, during my standby phase Armed Dragon's special ability activates, so now by sacrificing his LV 3 form", Chazz placed the small dragon's card in to the graveyard, "I can now from my hand or deck summon Armed Dragon LV 5 directly to the field".

"Say what?" Jaden said with widened eyes as a card came out of Chazz's deck, "Now, let's get to it shall we? Rise Armed Dragon LV 5!" He placed the card on his duel disk, the smaller dragon was replaced by a bigger version with red and black scaly armor and it had a lot more spikes on its body now, Atk: 2400.

Bastion looked at Jaden, "Be careful Jaden, by leveling up Armed Dragon's power has increased a great deal, and he was quite powerful before". Jaden nodded and then turned back to Chazz with a smirk on his face, "Now that's a sweet dragon, now let me see what he got".

Chazz then laughed as he grabbed a card in his hand, he showed it to Jaden and he saw that it was a Gil Garth card, "Well while my Armed Dragon LV 5 will crush your Dark Blade it won't be through battle, you see Jaden, by discarding a monster card from my hand to the graveyard, Armed Dragon Lv 5 can destroy a monster whose attack points is equal or lower than the monster I discarded, and since my Gil Garth has 1800 points like your Dark Blade, he will now be history".

Zane narrowed his eyes, "Now that dragon's ability is an nasty one", Syrus nodded, "Yeah since Dark Blade has the amount of attack points as Gil Garth…" Chumley continued, "So is he toast".

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little as Chazz placed Gil Garth in to the graveyard, "Well this is not good", Chazz then lifted his arm, "Now Armed Dragon, Shrapnel Blast". The spikes on Armed Dragon LV 5's back flew out and rained down over Dark Blade like missiles, destroying the warrior monster.

Chazz's smirk then grew bigger, "And that was only his special ability, so now I will use his attack for a direct attack on you, Infernal Roar", Armed Dragon LV 5 lifted both of his arms to slash Jaden. Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card Shrink, with it I can now cut your dragon's original attack points in half until the end of this turn", Armed Dragon LV 5, Atk: 2400-1200.

Armed Dragon then took and slashed Jaden with his claws and sent him flying on to his back, Jaden LP: 4000-2800, Chazz growled a little but then grabbed a card in his hand, "I now place one card face down and end my turn which means my dragon's points return to normal", Armed Dragon Lv 5, Atk: 1200-2400. Chazz then looked at Jaden who was still on his back with a smirk on his face, "And this is supposed to be Duel Academy's best huh?"

Foster looked really satisfied, while Jaden had managed to cut the Armed Dragon in half before getting hit by the attack so did he still lose 1200 points, Sheppard on the other hand looked really worried, "No, get up please Jaden".

Jaden then took and jumped back up on his feet with a smirk on his face, "That was a nice hit Chazz, but now I have to pay you back double for that", Chazz just rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever slacker, just make your move already".

Yugi who was looking at the match smiled as he saw Jaden draw his next card, Jaden had prepared a move to weakened the high monster he had expected to come, and by doing so reduced the damage, and he also could see that he dueled with great spirit, like all duelists should, he however had noticed that Chazz seemed quite troubled since his brothers showed up, he wondered what kind of pressure they were putting on their little brother.

Jaden looked at the card he had drawn and smiled, "Hey Chazz, it's time for you to say high to a new friend of mine, I now summon the Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode", a hurricane appeared in front of Jaden and Quickclaw came out of it and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1600.

Chazz looked at him confused, "Elemental Dragon Heroes? What the heck is that, and what about your lame Elemental Heroes?" Jaden narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "Don't insult my monsters Chazz, and for as to what the Elemental Dragon Heroes are, they are a new type of monsters that combined the power of Elemental Heroes with the power of dragons".

Chazz just glared at him, "Well either way so is he useless, with only 1600 attack points so can't he defeat Armed Dragon LV 5", Jaden smiled and placed his fingers on his deck, "That might be true, but when Quickclaw is successfully summoned to the field, I get to check the top four cards of my deck, and if I find a level 6 or below monster, I can summon it to the field while the rest gets shuffled back in to the deck, I get to choose if there is more than one choice".

Chazz looked shocked as Jaden drew the top four cards of his deck and looked at them, now it was his turn to get shocked, then he got a huge smirk on his face before he looked at Yugi, "Hey Yugi, since you're here today I plan on giving you a spectacular magic show", Yugi smiled once he heard that, as he had an idea what Jaden meant with that.

Jaden then took one of the four cards with a smirk on his face, "I'm now about to summon a card that is kind of a trademark card for Yugi, now appeared before us Dark Magician Girl". Everyone in the arena thought they had heard wrong until they saw the blonde female magician appear on the field with a wink, Atk: 2000.

The arena was so silent that you could hear a pin hit the floor as Jaden shuffled the other three cards back in to his deck, then Syrus stood up with a look of shock and confusion on his face, "Jaden, since when have you had Dark Magician Girl AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" His friends and his brother looked at him with an awkward look on their faces as everyone in the arena looked at him at that moment.

Jaden just looked at Syrus with a grin on his face, "I wanted it to be a surprise, you see, a certain guest here today seemed to have taken a interest in me and had Pegasus make some new cards for me, my Elemental Dragon Heroes is some of them, but he also wanted to see my skills using some of his cards as well and ask Pegasus make a second Dark Magician Girl card, and not only that".

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Speaking of her, since she's on the field I can now play this, Sage's Stone", everyone got shocked when Jaden said the name of the spell card, Yugi on the other hand got a smirk on his face, knowing that this would now get interesting.

"Now since Dark Magician Girl is on the field and I activated Sage's Stone, I can summon her teacher from either my hand or my deck, so come forth now, Dark Magician".

Everyone thought they had gone insane when they suddenly saw Yugi's most famous monster, the Dark Magician appear on the field, Atk: 2500, Slade looked really frustrated, "I can't believe it, why would Yugi Muto want some loser kid to have such rare cards?" Jagger looked at him, "I don't know, but what I do know is that Chazz better not let us down considering how much money we have spent on this duel".

Jaden pointed at the Armed Dragon, "Now Dark Magician, wipe out his Armed Dragon LV 5 with Dark Magic Attack", Dark Magician took and unleashed his magic attack and destroyed the Armed Dragon, Chazz LP: 4000-3900, Jaden then pointed at Chazz, "Now Dark Magician Girl, Att…" Chazz pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast Jaden, I play my face down, Call of the Haunted, now I can bring back one monster in my graveyard back to the field in attack mode, and I think you can guess which one I'm bringing back".

Jaden's eyes widened a little, "Oh man, that's not good", Chazz held up his Duel Disk, "Rise up once more, Armed Dragon LV 5", Armed Dragon Lv 5 once again appeared on the field, Jaden then grabbed one card in his hand, "I now place one card face down and end my turn".

Chazz drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I attack Dark Magician Girl with Armed Dragon LV 5, Inferno Roar", The Armed Dragon then took and slashed Dark Magician Girl and destroyed her (which almost made Syrus cry), Jaden LP: 2800-2400. Chazz then got a smirk on his face, "And now it's time to take it to the next level".

Jaden's eyes widened a bit, "That doesn't sound good", Chazz's smirk grew, "Oh it's good, for me, you see Jaden, when Armed Dragon LV 5 destroys a monster in battle, I can upgrade him from LV 5 to LV 7, now will everyone join me in welcoming… the ultimate and all powerful…" He raised his arms up in the air, "The almighty Armed Dragon LV 7".

Armed Dragon LV 5 disappeared and the new dragon appeared in its place, it had the same color on its scales as the previous form, only it was bigger, so big that it now was behind Chazz, it had blades instead of spikes and had now a long neck, Atk: 2800.

Jaden looked at the new Armed Dragon, "This sure isn't getting any easier". Jagger looked at the new dragon with a frown on his face, "That's weird, that card wasn't in the briefcase I gave to Chazz", Slade looked at him, "What? Are you sure", Jagger nodded, and both of them wondered what Chazz was doing.

Foster then chuckled satisfied, Sheppard glared at him and then stood up, "Come on Jaden, we're all behind you, Jaden it up".

Chazz took and looked at the North Academy students, "Show him how it's done boys", the moment after he said it so began them chanting, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up".

Chazz got a smirk on his face, he then looked at Jaden, "Aw what's wrong? You're not so talkative anymore, don't you have anything to say Jaden?"

Jaden had a huge smile on his face as he jumped really excited on the spot, "Yeah I sure have, that is a seriously cool monster and this so far has been a really awesome duel".

Chazz looked at Jaden with narrowed eyes, "You're so pathetic that it makes me sick Jaden, always jumping around like an idiot, never taking anything seriously. That's why you will never be a champion, you see it takes discipline to win, you have to have a sense of duty, you have to some kind of plan, I have a sense of duty, I have a plan, and that's why I'm going to beat you Jaden, that's why I'm going to defeat anyone who gets in my way, I can conquer anyone, did you hear that? I CAN CONQUER THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

Everyone looked a little freaked out over his outburst, "He's lost it", Alexis looked at Bastion, "Oh like he hadn't already before he left here", everyone else nodded, Yugi on the other hand looked towards Chazz's brothers, when he saw the hard and demanding look in their eyes he narrowed his, he didn't know why Chazz's brothers put so much pressure on him but he knew it wasn't right, it was a game, people was supposed to have fun when they played.

Jaden looked at Chazz, "Uh okay, now if you don't mind, I would like to take my turn first?" Chazz glared at him, "Make it quick slacker", Jaden drew his card, "Alright alright chill, I first change Dark Magician and Quickclaw to defense mode", Dark Magician went down on a knee, Def: 2100. Quickclaw then went down a knee and crossed his arms when folded his wings in front of him, Def: 1400.

Jaden then took one card from his hand, "Next I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake in defense mode", Terradrake appeared on the field and pulled out his sword out of the ground before he crossed his arms in front of him, Def: 1700.

Jaden then took and looked at Chazz, "Next I activate Terradrake's special ability, since he obviously won't battle this turn, he can deal you 300 points of damage for every Elemental Dragon Heroes on my field, so since I have both Terradrake and Quickclaw there, you take 600 points of damage". Terradrake slammed his sword in to the ground and cracked it open, the cracked then continued towards Chazz and he shielded his face as rocks hit him, Chazz LP: 3900-3300, Chazz looked at Jaden and growled.

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "And now I end my turn, quick enough for you?" Chazz drew his next card and looked at it, "Not bad Slacker, but not as quick as how my dragon will wipe out all of your monsters, you see Jaden, by sending one monster from my hand to the graveyard, Armed Dragon LV 7 can destroy all of you monsters with equal or less attack points than the monster I discarded".

Syrus looked worried when he heard that, "Oh man, that's really not good", Alexis agreed with him, "Yeah because that will leave Jaden wide open", Zane narrowed his eyes a little, "That is one impressive special power",

Chazz grabbed one card in his hand, "so now by discarding Despair from the Dark to the graveyard, I can destroy all of your monsters with up to 2800 attack points".

Armed Dragon LV 7's underbelly began to glow, "Go, Serrated Sonic Disc, destroy all three of his monsters", three energy discs shot out from the Armed Dragon's underbelly and flew towards Jaden's monsters, destroying all of them, making the students from Duel Academy worried, Syrus looked troubled at Jaden, "Jaden, no.

Sheppard stood up worried, "It's okay, you can still come back, Jaden it up", the North Academy students at that moment all lifted their fists in to the air", CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! TIME TO FINISH HIM OFF CHAZZ!"

Chazz had a smirk on his face when he heard that, "Got that right, this duel is now over Jaden, it's time for you to go bye bye", but at that moment so pressed Jaden a button on his Duel Disk, "Sorry Chazz but I now play this, Call of the Haunted, and since you used it I know I don't have to explain it to you, so now I bring back Dark Magician in attack mode", Dark Magician appeared on the field again.

Chazz growled, "Fine then I will just destroy him again, go Armed Dragon LV 7, destroy Dark Magician with Dragon Talon Terror", Armed Dragon took and lifted its arm before it slashed Dark Magician with its claws, destroying him, Jaden LP: 2400-2100.

Chazz looked at Jaden, "You won't get so lucky next time slacker, I end my turn now", Jaden's friends who had held their breath at the time now sighed relieved, "Man, that was WAY too close", the others nodded agreeing with Syrus.

Chazz looked at Jaden, "You will never win this match Jaden", at that moment so appeared Ojama Yellow next to him, "You tell him boss, he's no match for you". Chazz looked at him angrily, "Get lost, If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you, you got that?" Ojama Yellow got a depressed look on his face, "I got it boss, sorry".

At that moment so appeared Winged Kuriboh Jaden's shoulders and pointed towards Chazz and squeaked, Jaden looked at him shocked, "What are you squeaking? Chazz has got a duel spirit?" Yubel appeared next to him, "Yeah, just look behind his right shoulder", Jaden looked towards him, his eyes widened, "Hey, I see him" Winged Kuriboh and Yubel nodded as they disappeared again.

"So Chazz", Chazz looked at Jaden startled since he was still yelling at Ojama Yellow, "Who's your new friend over there?" Chazz growled a little before he began chasing Ojama Yellow, "It's nothing, just a figment of your imagination, nothing to see here, no duel spirits at all, leave me alone".

He finally slapped Ojama Yellow with both of his hands and the duel spirit disappeared puff of smoke before he looked back at Jaden, "Now back to the duel, make your move Jaden", Jaden held up a hand at the frustrated Chazz, "Okay okay I will, just chill Chazz".

Jaden then looked at the two cards he was holding, none of them could really help him here, he knew that he had to beat it on his next draw, he drew his card and looked at it, he then got a smirk on his face, "I now summon Reinforcement Dragon in attack mode", a black dragon on four legs appeared on the field and roared, Atk: 500.

Chazz looked at the dragon shocked, "What are you going to do with him Jaden?" Jaden then smiled a little as he lifted his right hand, "Oh just this", he snapped with his fingers, the ground under the dragon cracked opened and he was pulled down, Chazz looked at Jaden shocked as he placed Reinforcement Dragon in to the graveyard, "Why would you summon him just to send him to the graveyard?"

At that moment so came five orbs of light out of the crack and flew over to Jaden and in to his deck, "Well only because if he is sent from the field to the graveyard during my turn, I get to draw five more cards, and if it's possible then I can normal summon a second time this turn".

Jaden then took and drew five more cards and looked at them, his smile then got bigger, "And now Chazz I would like to introduce another friend of mine, come forth Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode".

An explosion appeared behind Jaden and a humanoid figure could be seen in it, then out of it flew Burstwing as the Hero Dragon landed in front of Jaden and crossed his arms as he stared at Armed Dragon LV 7 with a determined look on his face, Atk: 1700.

Chazz growled and Jaden looked at his other cards, he could use Burstwing's ability to weaken Chazz's Armed Dragon by discarding a spell card, problem was that he had only one, he could discard Special Hurricane to weaken Armed Dragon LV 7 with 800 points, and since he was level 7, Burstwing would gain 900 points since he gains 300 for every two level the chosen monster has until the end of the opponent's next turn and both of their points return to normal.

However Chazz if he did that would only take 600 points of damage, he wanted to do more damage than that. Jaden looked at the other cards in his hand, he had three traps, Zero Gravity, Resurrection Force and Backfire which he could throw down, if a monster he controlled would be attacked and he had Burstwing on the field, he could use this to negate that monster's destruction and reflect the damage back to the opponent, but it was a risky strategy against the Armed Dragons.

Jaden then looked at the two monsters he had, Lancer Archfiend and Elemental

Dragon Hero Lightningstorm, he couldn't summon either of them this turn, he then decided what to do.

Jaden looked at Chazz, "And now comes a card that will turn this duel around, and around and around", Chazz looked at him confused, "Say what?" Jaden then took and discarded Lancer Archfiend, "Here see for yourself", Jaden placed a card in to his Duel Disk before he lifted his right arm up in the air, "Go Special Hurricane".

Chazz looked at the card shocked, "What the…" Jaden looked at him with a determined look on his face, "That's right, by discarding one card from my hand I can use this spell card, and destroy every monster on the field that was special summoned", a hurricane flew out of the card and then hit Armed Dragon LV 7, after a few seconds of him struggling against the hurricane so was he destroyed.

Chazz had covered his face because of the hurricane and because of his dragon's destruction, he lowered his arms and saw that his most powerful monster was now gone, "No way, it can't be". Jaden looked at him with a smile, "Oh it be alright, and now you be in some big time trouble, because your best monster is off the field, and you're all alone on it".

Chumley smiled a little, "What a licious move, one of the level monster's greatest strengths is the ability to level up and evolve, but it also means that they are special summoned, and could be destroyed by cards that targets special summoned monsters like Special Hurricane".

Bastion nodded, "Yes indeed, that was a very clever move, and now Burstwing has a clear path to Chazz's life points", Syrus had a smirk on his face, "Alright, way to play Jay, now attack Chazz directly".

Jaden nodded, "That's the plan Sy", he then pointed at Chazz, "Now Burstwing, attack Chazz directly with Burning Slash", Burstwing opened his mouth and fire came out of it which then covered his wings, he then flew towards Chazz and slashed him with his wings, causing an explosion which sent Chazz flying on to his back, Chazz LP: 3300-1600, Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I throw one card face down and end my turn".

Sheppard looked at Foster while from ear to ear, "Ha ha, that price is so MINE! After all it looks like your boy is down for the count, sorry", he taunted Foster who growled in anger, Foster then stood up, "Oh no he's not, CHAZZ GET UP!" The North Academy students then began chanting, "CHAZZ GET UP, CHAZZ GET UP", over and over.

At the same time so sat Chazz's brothers and looked at him with irritated looks on their faces, "Jagger, what does Chazz think he's doing?" Slade said before continuing, "We have given him the best cards in the world but he's not using them", Jagger nodded equally frustrated as they watched as Chazz slowly got up again.

"It's…my…turn", Chazz then took and drew his card and looked at it, "I play Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards", Chazz drew two more cards and looked at them, he then got a smirk on his face, "Next I play another spell, The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension, this baby lets me take two monsters out of my graveyard, and shuffle them back in to my deck".

Two cards came out of his graveyard, "Of course they have to be a certain kind of monsters, but it's just the kind that I need, my Armed Dragon's", Chazz then held up the cards and Jaden saw that it was the Armed Dragons LV 3 and LV 7, Chazz then shuffled them back in to his deck.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "And I just so happens to have another one in my hand as well, I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 in defense mode", the small Armed Dragon appeared on the field before it crossed its arms in front of itself, Def: 900, "And finally I place one card face down and end my turn".

The North Academy students were now all cheering and chanting again, "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" Chazz had a smirk on his face, "Yeah and now, Jaden's about to be washed up".

Jaden was not all that happy to see another Armed Dragon on the field, he was then about to draw his next card when he noticed something about Chazz, he saw that he had a look on his face that said that he had to win no matter what, but he could tell that it was not for himself, he wondered what was going on with him.

Chazz gritted his teeth, he had been so close before but then Jaden had destroyed Armed Dragon LV 7, he didn't like to admit it but he knew that Jaden was an tough opponent, _But it doesn't matter if he is tough, I have to win this, I can't let my brothers down, and once I win, maybe I will finally earn their respect a little, he thought._

He then thought back to what Slade and Jagger had said, about the world domination plan and that he had to become Duel Monsters best, he then looked at his brothers and saw the demanding looks on their faces, he gritted his teeth.

Jaden noticed how Chazz looked towards the spectators and secretly followed his gaze to see what was distracting him a little, he then saw that he looked at his brothers, and he also saw the look they were giving him.

"His brothers", Jaden then remember the scene he had witnessed with Chazz in the locker room, _So that's why Chazz was freaking out before, because of all that damn pressure his older brothers are putting on him, poor guy, he has to realize the only reason worth dueling for is fun, Jaden thought a feeling a little sad for Chazz._

Jaden then suddenly heard Syrus call out to him, "Jaden, come on buddy, you gotta turn this duel around, you gotta show everyone what's up", Jaden's eyes widened a little before a smirk appeared on his face".

He turned his head towards Chazz again and closed his eyes, _That's right, now I gotta to win this duel, I have to show Chazz what's dueling is really about, he thought._ Yubel appeared behind him, "That's right Jaden, now go and get him".

Jaden opened his eyes with a determined look in them and drew his next card and looked at it, "Now I activate Graceful Charity which lets me draw three more cards but then I have to discard two", Jaden drew three more cards and looked at them, he then placed two of them in to the graveyard, he then placed the third one in his hand.

Jaden then pointed towards Armed Dragon LV 3, "Now Burstwing, attack that Armed Dragon", Burstwing then flew towards him and attacked him with Burning Slash, destroying the small dragon.

Chazz pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Thanks for that, now I can play this, it's called the Grave of Enkindling, now since a monster was destroyed in battle, it let us both summon a monster from our graveyard in defense mode, and I chose another Armed Dragon, and he's LV 5".

Armed Dragon LV 5 reappeared on the field before he crossed his arms in front of him, Def: 1700, Jaden wasn't too happy to see him again, he just hoped that Chazz wouldn't be able to bring out his LV 7 dragon again, but since he knew he might he would have to build up his defenses.

Syrus looked a little troubled, "Grave of Enkindling made that WAY too easy, it's practically unfair, isn't there any drawbacks for using it?" Bastion put a hand on his chin, "If I recall correctly, the resurrected monster has to remain in defense mode, of course that's really a mood points, after all with LV 5's special ability, by discarding a monster to the graveyard, Chazz can destroy one of Jaden's monster's with equal or less attack points than the monster Chazz discarded".

Chazz looked at Jaden, "Well what are you waiting for, resurrect, take a monster out of your graveyard, but let me tell you, it will be a round trip", Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Sorry Chazz, but the chances is that it might be more than one monster", Chazz looked at him with a smirk, "Please, what are you talking about? My trap only allows you to bring back one monster".

A card came out of Jaden's graveyard, "Yeah well, the card I bring back is Elemental Dragon Quickclaw in defense mode", a hurricane appeared on the field and Quickclaw came out of it and landed on a knee in front of Jaden and crossed his arms.

Chazz's eyes widened when he saw him and Jaden drew four cards, "I guess you remember his ability right Chazz? Whenever he's either normal or special summoned, I get to check the top four cards of my deck, and if I find a level 6 or below monster, I can summon it to the field", Jaden looked at his cards and smiled, "Now l summon Legendary Fiend in defense mode", Legendary Fiend appeared on the field on a knee with crossed arms, Def: 1800.

Jaden then shuffled the other three back in to his deck before he grabbed a card in his hand, "I now place one card face down and end my turn", Chazz chuckled a little as he drew his next card, "I see now, since you now have three monsters you think I have to discard three cards to destroy them right? You wish, I don't have to discard three cards, I just have to play ONE!"

Syrus got a worried look on his face, and while Foster looked pleased so was Sheppard really worried, "Play one? I don't like the sound of this one bit", Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Alright, now I play the spell card LV Up".

"Uh oh" Jaden said, as he could pretty much guess what would happen next because of the name of the card, of course not everyone seemed to realize that, "What's LV Up do?" Sheppard asked while Foster looked at him with a smug look on his face.

Chazz laughed a little, "Wow I guess it's true, those who can't duel teach, what it does is let me LV up a monster, and I chose, Armed Dragon… now LV 7", Armed Dragon LV 5 left the field and was once again replaced by Armed Dragon LV 7, Chazz laughed as he once again had his mighty dragon on the field.

Slade and Jagger had a smirk on their faces, "Yes", Slade said, "Yes", said Foster who was satisfied to see the mighty Armed Dragon LV 7 back on the field, however Jaden's friends and the rest of the Duel Academy students weren't as happy as they were, "No, now Chazz can destroy all of Jaden's monsters again", Zane said and everyone looked really worried.

Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw the Armed Dragon LV 7 again, but then he heard Chazz chuckle, if you think he's scary now just wait, because I'm about to evolve him in to his ultimate form".

Jaden's eyes widened, "Hold on? He can still get bigger and more powerful than his LV 7 form?" Chazz chuckled, "That's right Jaden, so now I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV 7…" Armed Dragon LV 7 left the field, "In order to summon… ARMED DRAGON LV 10 IN ATTACK MODE!"

The new form of the Armed Dragon looked like it had black and silver armor around its red scales, its blades became sharper and its claws got bigger (and scarier according to Jaden), Atk: 3000.

Jaden looked at it shocked, "3000 attack points? Oh boy this is not good, and I'm sure I will soon learn how dangerous its ability is", Chazz just looked at him with a huge smirk on his face as the North Academy students began to chant their cheer again, "I have waited to tell you this for a long time now Jaden, so listen up, I got my game on, and I'm about to turn yours OFF!"

The dragon roared towards Jaden and his monsters who was not even half as big as he was, the camera crew continued to circled around the arena, as they continued filming the duel, "That's it baby, the whole world is watching you shine".

Chazz's smirk got bigger, "Then keep it rolling because you haven't seen anything yet, you see Jaden, by simply discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all of your monsters". Jaden's eyes widened when he heard that, "Whoa whoa time out, did you just say that you can destroy all my monsters by discarding a card, as in ANY card?"

Chazz just nodded while still having a smirk on his face, "Yes, any card", he then placed a card in to his graveyard, "Now Armed Dragon LV 10, crush those weaklings", the Armed Dragon took and unleashed a powerful screech that destroyed all three of Jaden's monster's. Syrus looked horrified, "Oh no, now Jaden's wide open", Zane nodded with a troubled look on his face, "That's quite a horrifying ability".

Chazz then began laughing, "It looks like your luck has finally run out Jaden but, tell you what, if you surrender right now, I promise I won't embarrass you, on global TV, oh wait that's right I already have", he then continued to laugh.

Syrus looked at Chazz a little frustrated, "Hey it's not that funny", the others nodded, at the same time was Jagger and Slade chuckling as well, "Well he's finally starting to act like a Princeton", Slade said and Jagger nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, now with one more attack, our plan for world domination will be one step closer to completion, and as things are right now there is no way he should be able to screw it up like he usually do".

Yugi who had been glaring a little towards the older Princeton brothers looked back down to the stage, he had heard a few things about them when Kaiba usually was in a bad mood (or maybe he should say worse than usual), and he had nothing good to say about them, and seeing how they treated their own brother, he could actually agree with him, because he knew that there was no way Kaiba would ever treat his brother Mokuba like they treated Chazz.

He then also noticed that despite Jaden being in such a disadvantage, Jaden seemed to not worry, and he then remembered Jaden's two face down cards, and realized with a smirk that Jaden was about to turn this around again.

Chazz looked at Jaden with a satisfied look on his face, "I have waited a long time for this moment Jaden, it's too bad it has to end since I want to humiliate you a bit more, but it's time to end this".

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast Chazz, because since you destroyed all three of my monsters so can I activate my trap", the card flipped up and showed a picture of two monsters bursting out of the ground while an clawed hand came out of it, "It's called Resurrection Force, when two or more of my monsters are destroyed and sent to the grave, this card brings them back to the field in the position they were in, of course the turn they're brought back like this they can't battle but since it's your turn that doesn't matter".

Chazz's eyes widened in shock as Legendary Fiend and Quickclaw came back in defense mode and Burstwing came back in attack mode, he growled, Jaden then pointed at Quickclaw, "And now Quickclaw's ability activate once again so I check my top four cards".

Jaden took the top for cards and looked at them, he then sighed and shuffled all four of them back in to his deck, to everyone's shock". Chazz looked at him, "Looks like there were no monsters for you to summon this time, so now I will wipe out your Burstwing, Armed Dragon LV 10, attack Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing with Static Orb Thrust", Armed Dragon LV 10 formed an orb of energy in his hand and tossed it towards Burstwing, destroying him, Jaden, LP: 2100-800, Chazz glared at Jaden, "It seems like you have almost twice as many lives than a cat slacker, but your luck will run out soon, I now end my turn".

Jagger and Slade growled, it had been so close to being over, but it didn't matter since that stupid kid shouldn't have any way to turn this duel around, it was only a matter of time before Chazz crushed this kid and proved that he was worthy of the Princeton name.

Sheppard looked at Jaden worried while Foster just had a smirk on his face, "Jaden, keep fighting, don't give up", Jaden looked at him shocked for a second before a huge grin appeared on his face, "Give up? Who's giving up here? I mean I'm having way too much fun here to even considering giving up, after all, that's what dueling is all about right? To have fun, I men, win or lose, that doesn't really matter, after all if you're having fun you win every time".

Chazz glared at him, "Gag me", Jaden smiled towards him, "It's true Chazz, and if I can have fun right now losing, shouldn't you be able to have fun winning? It's seriously not that hard Chazz, no matter what your brothers might want you to believe".

Chazz's eyes widened in shock, "What? What could you possibly know about my brothers?" Jaden looked at him with a serious look that was rarely seen on his face (of course Syrus and Chumley had seen it quite a few times since he could discuss about duel spirits and things like that with them since they knew his secret).

"Well for starters Chazz, I have realized that it's them you're dueling for", he then looked towards the older Princeton brothers, "And that they're the ones who's putting all this pressure on you as well", Chazz growled when Jaden said that.

Jaden looked at him again and smiled, "Oh come on Chazz, don't you remember when you dueled just for the fun and excitement of it?" Chazz just looked at him irritated, "I have always only dueled to win Jaden".

Jaden got a determined look on his face and placed his fingers on his deck, "Well, we'll see where that gets you", he drew his next card, "Now during my standby phase, Legendary Fiend's special ability activates and he gains 700 attack points", Legendary Fiend roared, Atk: 1500-2200.

Jaden then placed the card he had drawn in to his hand and grabbed two other cards, _I could have stopped his Armed Dragon's attack earlier if I had activated my face down Zero Gravity and changed the battle mode of every monster on the field, or I could have reflected the damage back at him with my Backfire trap card if I had placed it face down and then weakened Armed Dragon LV 10 with Burstwing's ability enough to take him out and end this duel, but I already had a plan on how to end it, so none of those strategies were necessary, Jaden thought_.

Jaden held up his two cards, "I'm sorry Chazz to tell you this Chazz, but I'm about to end this amazing duel, which is too bad since I have been enjoying it since the start", Chazz glared at Jaden, "Give me a break, that is the biggest bluff I have ever heard". Jaden showed a card, "Tell me if this is a bluff, I activate the spell card Elemental Dragon fusion".

Syrus stood up excited, "Alright, it's finally time for some fusion action", Bastion nodded, "Yes, and since I believe he has Lightningstorm in his hand, we might get to see the monster he chose not to summon in out duel". Yugi now really looked interested, he had heard that Jaden was kind of a fusion expert, and he wanted to see it for himself.

Chazz looked at him a little worried now, "You mean that those Elemental Dragon Heroes who are troublesome on their own also have fusion forms?" Jaden nodded, "Yes so now I fuse together Quickclaw on my field with Elemental Dragon Hero Lightningstorm that is in my hand".

An explosion of fire happened before a vortex appeared, Lightningstorm and Quickclaw jumped in to it, "Now dragon warriors of lightning and wind, join together in order to form the creature that will end this match, appear before us now, Elemental Dragon Hero Vortex Fang".

Out of the vortex flew Vortex Fang, he was a green humanoid dragon with yellow wings and yellow body armor covering his chest, his entire arms and his legs, he had two swords crossed on his back, he landed and glared at Armed Dragon LV 10 with his arms crossed, Atk: 2600.

Chazz narrowed his eyes a little, "Cool looking monster, but he's worthless, he can't take out my monster, after all, my Armed Dragon has 3000 attack points while your Hero Dragon only has 2600".

But he then noticed that Vortex Fang drew one of his sword as strong winds started to form around him, "Well it's good then that he won't have to take him out, because I activate Vortex Fang's special ability, when he's fusion summoned he return all opposing monsters to the opponent's hand, and for every monster returned this way I get to draw one card".

Chazz could only watch in horror as his Armed Dragon LV 10 returned to his hand, Jaden then drew one card, "Well normally that wouldn't be so bad. Because you see Chazz, if any of the monsters returned this way was special summoned, they would return to the field at the end of the turn, and if they happened to have any kind of summoning condition so would they get ignored. But since you only has 1600 life points left, it doesn't really matter, now Vortex Fang, attack Chazz directly with Lightning Hurricane Slash".

Vortex Fang roared as a hurricane formed around him, as it grew larger, surges of electricity went through it, once it had grown large enough it bent downwards and flew towards Chazz and trapped him inside it, Chazz covered his face for the strong winds and the electricity.

The camera director looked in horror as the attack hit Chazz, "Ah Chazz is going to lose, cut the transmission, cut it right NOW!" At that moment the Camera feed was cut and everyone who watched the duel in excitement got disappointed, as a nervous newswoman appeared in the TV screens instead, "Uh… Hello, we interrupt this duel to give you a special news… bulletin, to report that, everything is fine".

BACK TO THE DUEL,

Chazz continued to cover his face from the winds and lightning , but then he heard something above him, he looked up and saw Vortex Fang coming towards him with a determined look on his face and both his swords drawn, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Chazz cried out as Vortex Fang slashed him with both of his swords, Chazz LP: 1600-0.

Jaden made his signature pose as Vortex Fang landed next to him, "And that's game", the Duel Academy students then erupted in cheers. Jaden then heard people calling out his name as Chazz sunk down on his knees and put his hands on the stage. He looked around and saw Syrus and Chumley running down the stairs towards him with their other friends close behind, he also saw Yugi slowly walking down towards them.

He then looked towards Chazz's brothers and saw that they were already on the arena floor and was walking towards it, they then noticed something next to it, Slade seemed to grab something and then walked up on the stage and towards Chazz and Jaden saw that Slade now was holding a briefcase.

They stepped up next to Chazz and looked at with looks anger and disappointment on their faces, "You loser, you dog", Jaden's eyes narrowed as he heard that and his friends had just reached the stage in time to hear what Slade said, with Yugi standing next to the stage, "You've disgraced yourself, and worst, you've disgraced the Princeton family name". Jagger then narrowed his eyes, "You're no brothers of ours anymore".

Chazz lower his head depressed, "Please, just give me… another chance", Jagger glared at him, "ANOTHER chance? Do you know how much we spent on this duel?" Slade glared at him, "The cameras, and…", he tossed the briefcase down in front of Chazz, "These rare cards, none of which you used I might add".

Chazz kept his head low with closed eyes, "I'm sorry… I just thought I could win the duel by myself". At that moment his brothers became furious, Jagger grabbed Chazz's coat and lifted him up and of the floor, "Yourself?"

Slade lifted a fist and looked with an angry expression at Chazz, "WHEN could you do anything by yourself Chazz?"

At that moment so had Jaden heard enough, "LET HIM GO!" Slade and Jagger turned towards Jaden who was glaring at them with his friends behind him, looking at them with angry eyes as well for how they treated Chazz, "Yeah sure he lost the duel against me, but how could he not with you two jerks breathing down his neck the whole time?"

Chazz looked at Jaden shocked that he was defending him after how he had been acting, Jagger glared at Jaden, "Two jerks? Do you have any idea about who we are? We could easily have you and your future crushed kid".

Jaden looked at them, "If you think that scares me, think again, I rather take that risk than seeing you two being jerks towards your own brother who fought his hardest for you even though you don't even show him any respect at all for working hard".

Slade ignored what Jaden said and glared at his youngest brother, "Why even bother defending Chazz anyway? He's a nobody now, disowned by us, and by whole world, I mean, the camera caught enough of it, he got schooled, he got mopped up!"

Jaden growled, Jagger then growled as he looked down as his younger brother, "That's right, and worst of all he got beat so bad that there is no excuse for it". Jaden trembled in anger as he lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes as they turned golden for a few seconds because of his anger, "You're both wrong, there was a fight he won today".

He looked up and his eyes had now returned to normal, "The fight against you two, sure he might not have won the duel here today, but at least he fought it on his own terms, it's like he said, he used his cards and his own skill, not what your money could buy".

At that moment so looked a teary eyed Crowler up, " Right on Jaden…uh I mean uh…" he then lowered his head embarrassed as everyone looked at him, Yugi looked at him for a few seconds with an amused smile on his face as he walked up on the stage.

But as he got up on it he turned his head towards Chazz's brothers and glared at them, "What Jaden is saying is true, your brother fought with his own skill and his own cards, no amount of rare cards will help you unless you have the skill to use them correctly, your brother here showed us amazing skills during this duel and if you were supportive brothers you would have been proud of him for the fight he put up, not belittling him for losing after fighting his very best".

Jagger and Slade growled and then at the moment, both the North Academy and the Duel Academy students began chanting, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up!" Jaden saw with a smile on his face how Chazz looked at them shocked, but as he was about to say something to Chazz so grabbed Jaden his head in pain and went down on a knee.

Jaden's friends and Yugi came over to him to see what was wrong, Syrus and Chumley then got worried when they saw that his eyes was glowing golden, and that the glow was getting stronger, "Jaden, what's wrong?" Syrus asked worried.

Jaden groaned, "I… I'm sensing a dark and twisted presence, and I sense it… right next to us?" Then his eyes widened and he looked towards the briefcase, since his powers was activated he could see dark and twisted energy coming out of the briefcase, and could see that it was feeding of feelings of anger and of disgust the older Princeton brothers had for their little brother.

Jaden's eyes became brown again and ran over to the briefcase, grabbed it and tossed it off the stage, "Hey, what do you think you're…?" But Slade's question was cut short as dark energy erupted out of the briefcase, causing everyone to cry out in shock.

The energy then took the form of a black serpentine dragon, but it did not take a solid form and was still made of energy, he looked down at them and growled. Chazz who stared at the creature in shock and fear felt himself fall to the stage again, he then saw his brothers jump off the stage, grabbed the briefcase before running out of the arena, while the other students were running around in panic.

Chazz saw how the creature got closer to him while it opened its mouth, but he didn't even bother trying to get away, his brothers had abandoned him in this dangerous situation to save themselves, which was the final proof he needed that they had never had cared about him as their brother.

But just as the creature was about to devour him he felt someone tackle him out of the way and both of them fell off the stage and on to the floor, Chazz looked at the person confused and saw that the person who had saved him was Jaden, "Jaden? Why did you…?" Jaden showed him a smile, "It's true that you have never liked me Chazz, but did you really think I would just stand by and watch you get devoured by that thing?"

Jaden then stood up and saw the creature followed the students with its gaze and then looked towards his friends and Yugi, Yubel then appeared next to him, "Jaden, you have to lead that thing away from here and then take it out", Jaden looked at her, "And how am I supposed to do that?" Yubel looked at him, "Use your powers to attract its attention and it will chase you".

Jaden nodded before he looked down at Chazz, "Stay down Chazz and don't move until I have gotten that thing out of here", he then ran towards the exit out of the arena, he then turned towards the creature and his eyes turned golden again.

The creature had gotten closer to the gang and Yugi, Sheppard and Banner then came up to them to try and save their students, the creature then suddenly stopped and turned its head towards the exit and saw Jaden standing there with a smirk while waving towards himself, "That's it, human with tasty soul over here, come and get me".

Jaden's friends and teachers was about to asked if he was crazy when they gasped as they saw that his eyes was golden, Syrus and Chumley then looked at their friends worried, hoping that just like with them, that learning the truth about Jaden later would not change their opinions about him.

Jaden on the other hands noticed something else, there was a change inside of the creature, before he had the desires for pain, destruction and power, but now he felt pure hatred and anger coming out of it… and he realized that somehow, this thing knew him.

He then saw how the creature came flying towards him and he quickly ran out of the arena, he ran through the corridors to get out of the building while the creature chased him and he dodged the blasts of dark energy the creature fired at him.

He soon had gotten out of the building and got in to the forest, once he had gotten good enough distance between him and the school so turned he around to face the creature who was flying in the air in front of him, he then opened one of his deck boxes, "Now Hero of shining light please hear my call, appear in this battle and vanquish this creature of evil, come forth, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman".

Shining Flare Wingman then appeared in front of Jaden and took to the sky to face the creature, the creature fired a blast of dark energy towards Shining Flare Wingman but he managed to dodge it, Jaden then pointed at the creature, "Now Flare Wingman, hit him with Shining Emerald Orb", Shining Flare Wingman formed the green orb in his hands and sent it flying towards the creature, which growled as it felt a little pain, "Keep going Flare Wingman, attack him again with Shining Emerald Orb".

Shining Flare Wingman fired one attack after another at the creature, damaging it a little with each attack. At that moment so arrived Jaden's friends, Chazz, his teacher, Chancellor Sheppard and Yugi at the place he was at, having heard the explosions, they saw how Shining Flare Wingman was fighting the creature for real, meaning that he was real, everyone, minus Syrus and Chumley, looked at Jaden shocked.

Jaden then looked at Shining Flare Wingman, "Alright Flare Wingman, time to finish this, attack him with Solar Flare and finish him off", Shining Flare Wingman flew towards the creature to attack it.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden with a worried expression, "Jaden no, don't let Flare Wingman touch him", Jaden looked at her confused but it was too late, Flare Wingman's attack made contact with the creature, and at that moment Jaden felt that something was wrong.

The shining light that came out of Shining Flare Wingman's body died out and his white armor started to turn black, Jaden also felt twisted intentions starting to form inside of Shining Flare Wingman, "What's going on?"

Yubel looked at him, "If you don't call him back quick he will get corrupted and you will lose control over him", once Jaden heard that he immediately called Shining Flare Wingman back (by that time a third part of his armor had turned black).

"That was close, so you mean that if any of my monsters comes in contact with that thing they will get corrupted? Then how will I beat it? I can sense that it's quite strong", Yubel looked at him, "Summon me Jaden", Jaden looked at her shocked, "By using my ability to reflect damage, I should be able to turn the creatures own dark power against itself".

Jaden looked at her worried and shook his head, "It's too dangerous, what if it corrupts you?" Yubel looked at him, "I was turned in to a duel spirit to protect the wielder of the Gentle Darkness no matter what, I will not fail, not again".

Jaden looked at her confused, she looked at him with sad eyes, "Please Jaden, let me defeat this thing and then I will tell you everything", Jaden looked at her shocked but then got a determined look on his face and nodded, a card flew out of the deck that was still in his Duel Disk, "Alright I hope you know what you're doing, now I call upon the spirit of Yubel".

Yubel appeared in front of him and everyone looked at her shocked as they had never seen Jaden use her before, the creature growled in anger and flew towards Yubel and hit her, but she only smiled, "How about you get a taste of your own nasty power you freak". She then reflected the damage she had taken from the attack right back at the creature, scattering the energy it was made out of and freed the spirits that was trapped inside of it, the small duel spirits of the cards in that briefcase.

Yubel then turned towards Jaden with a troubled look before nodding her head towards his friends, "I believe you have a lot of explaining to do Jaden", Jaden sighed and looked at them, knowing she was right.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden and his friends, Chazz, Banner, Yugi and Sheppard was sitting in the Slifer meal hall, Sheppard had informed everyone that the creature had been stopped but because of Jaden's pleading, he had not mentioned who stopped it in exchange for a promise to hear the truth from Jaden.

Jaden sighed and looked at the others, Syrus and Chumley right next to him, looking at him and then their friends worried.

"Okay for starters, I guess I should tell you about my powers right?" Alexis looked at him, "So does that mean what I think? That you can summon real monsters?" Jaden nodded, "Summon them and communicate with them".

Bastion looked at him, "Why didn't you tell us Jaden? And how are you able to do what you do?" Jaden sighed as he looked at Bastion, "The answer to the first question Bastion, I was afraid you guys would look at me like I was a freak and reject me", his friends looked at him with sad looks on their faces as they saw the look of pain on his face.

Jaden then lifted up a card, "As for the other question, I will let the one who actually knows answer it", he then showed that it was his Yubel card, his eyes glowed for a second and Yubel appeared in the room, everyone looking at her shocked, except for Yugi, since this wasn't the first real monster he had seen.

Jaden looked at her, "Alright Yubel, tell us, if it's okay that they learn about it too", Yubel looked at him, "I will do it only if you tell me to Jaden", Jaden made a motion to tell her to begin, she sighed.

"I will start from the beginning, from the dawn of time, the universe was born out of dark and light energies, but unlike the normal idea that light is good and darkness is bad, in this case it was the reversed, the light that was called the Light of Destruction was evil and the darkness that was called the Gentle Darkness was the righteous energy, these two forces has since the dawn of time been battling each other".

Bastion looked at her, "So which one has been victorious so far?" She looked at him, "Every time the Light appears the Gentle Darkness has been able to defeat it which is good, since its only goal is universal destruction", everyone looked at her shocked, but once they all had calmed down so asked Alexis the question that Jaden had been wondering for 8 years now.

"But what does that have to do with Jaden?" Yubel looked at her, "Because the power of the Gentle Darkness is within his body". Everyone stared at her shocked, especially Jaden, she looked at him, "Jaden, the reason you have this power… is because you're a reincarnation".

Jaden looked at her even more shocked, "You mean… I'm the reborn version of someone who lived in the past?" She nodded, "Yes, he was called the Supreme King, he was a righteous warrior who fought for everyone who was oppressed, he defeated the Light of Destruction. But as the Light would once again return to torment the universe someday, the power would reappear in the next Supreme King when he would be born once the Light threatened to return, and because of that, there had to be a guardian to protect the vessels for the power of Darkness until the time came when they had to fight the light".

Jaden looked at her, "And… that's you right?" She nodded, "I was once a normal girl, but once I learned about this I volunteered to be the guardian, so they changed me in to a duel spirit, I did it in order to protect my precious one", Jaden at that moment understood why Yubel always looked after him like she did, because his past life had been the person she loved.

Yubel looked him in the eyes, "Jaden, you're the new Supreme King, and so you will one day have to fight against the Light", Jaden put his head in to his hand, "Wow this is a lot to take in, but what did you mean earlier? It sounded like you had failed the past Supreme King".

Yubel got a sad look on her face, "2000 years ago, the Supreme King learned about an evil dictator who tormented the people in the area he controlled, the King went there to stop him, for most of the battle between them the Supreme King had the advantage, but when the dictator got cornered, he used the forbidden dark magic he possessed in order to turn himself in to a dragon, one made out of nothing but pure evil and darkness".

Jaden and the others listened to her intensely and almost forgot to breath, she continued, "After that the battle became more even and could have gone either way, but in the end, the Supreme King was victorious".

Jaden looked at her confused, "I don't get it Yubel, you said you failed him, but how exactly if he was victorious in the battle", he then noticed that tears was appearing in her eyes, "Because that was the last battle he fought in the name of justice, during the battle with the dictator a small amount of his dark energy infected the Supreme King, which throughout the next few days caused him to become darker, more twisted, and soon he began to attack villages and cities, destroying everything in his path".

Everyone looked at her shocked and then at Jaden, Yubel looked at him, "Once he had gotten completely corrupted by that power were was no turning back for him, I could only watch in horror as he destroyed lives after lives, until I could not watch anymore, so I helped the rebellion group that had formed to stop him to end his life, but the change in him would never die, and his spirit would be reborn as the flip side of the next Supreme King".

Jaden looked at her with now an understanding look on his face, "So you're saying that the spirit of the past Supreme King that got corrupt is within me, and you didn't want me to know about him or my destiny until I was old enough to understand it all".

She nodded, "The dreams you are having once a year Jaden, it's about that dictator, it's the very same day the Supreme King defeated him, he could not finish him so he sealed him away, so I believe he's trying to get free and get revenge on you since you're the reincarnation of the former Supreme King".

She then continued, "And the reason that thing recognized you earlier, it's because it was created out of the dictator's power, and it recognized your power and that's why it wanted to destroy you so badly".

Jaden looked at her, "So what about my dark side? The past Supreme King?" She looked at him, "I believe he will one day try to gain control over your body, so I have helped you to gain control over most of your power in order for you to be ready, as long as you remember your true self, he won't be able to take you over".

Jaden sighed and then looked at the others, "So I guess that's that, so… what are your thoughts about me now?" Syrus and Chumley looked at Jaden worried and then the others.

Zane then spoke up, "What's to think about? I mean, you're still the Jaden we have come to know and become friends with", Jaden looked shocked as the others nodded, Sheppard then looked at him, "Just one question my boy, do you know anything about the mysterious destructions that has been happening here for a while?"

Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "Duel spirits seems to be drawn towards the island, I have been fighting them off so no one would get hurt, sorry for any destruction caused by the battles".

Sheppard just dismissively waved his hand with a smile, "No need to worry about that, you have just been trying to make sure no one got hurt, some damage is to be expected in situations like that", Banner nodded with a smile, Jaden looked at them relieved, "So you don't think I'm a freak and you won't turn your backs on me?"

Alexis got a hurt look on her face, "Jaden, what kind of friends would we be if we did that?" The others agreed and Jaden almost felt like crying, but he then turned to Sheppard again, "Anyway Chancellor Sheppard, "I have to apologize for the docks, that was caused by my foolishness".

He then explained what had happened, from that Bill Olsen had kidnapped Alexis to him having to fight the very monster he himself had summoned, Sheppard was in deep thought, "I will have to find a reasonable situation to punish him for what he did since I can't do it for that situation since he doesn't remember it, also about that incident, don't feel too bad about it Jaden, it was an accident".

Jaden smiled and thanked him, Yugi then came up to him, "While I'm no expert in the area, I do have some experience with real monsters due to my experience with the Millennium items and the shadow games, and maybe if we talk we might find a solution for your problem with the Chaos Emperor Dragon", Jaden smiled at him and thanked him, the others decided to leave them to discuss this matter alone, shocked over that the stories about the items and the shadow games were real.

LATER AT THE SLIFER CLIFF,

Chazz was standing there, thinking over what had happened that day, and the things he had learned, about the care that others had shown him while his brothers wouldn't, he also thought about Jaden, the care the Slifer had shown him despite how he had acted, "There is now only one last matter to settle", he said to himself before he began to walk towards the docks since it would soon be time for those from North Academy to return home.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE DOCKS,

It was now time to say good bye to the students from North Academy and Foster, Jaden smiled at Chazz, "I guess this is good bye then Chazz, now don't you forget to write", Chazz looked down, "Jaden, I'm not going back to North Academy", Jaden and his friends looked at him confused and shocked gasped came from the North Academy students that was standing on the submarine.

Chazz turned towards them, "Look guys, I don't belong with you", Czar looked at him, "Then where do you belong?" Chazz looked towards Jaden and the others, "Right here, Duel Academy was always my home".

Czar and the others looked at him shocked, "But you're our best duelist Chazz, are you sure?" Chazz looked towards Sheppard, "I am, if Chancellor Sheppard will have me back that is". Sheppard smiled at him, "Well Chazz, you were one of the best students we had, how can I say no?"

Foster then looked in between them, "I guess I should get going", but at that moment, Crowler began speaking in a microphone, talking about the prize of this year's school duel, which was according to Crowler was the most beautiful woman on the island, everyone got interested until they found it was miss Dorothy, the prize was apparently that the Chancellor from the winning school would get a kiss from her, as Sheppard got his prize so ran Foster back to the submarine as he cried, while everyone else recovered from their shock.

A LITTLE LATER,

As they watched the students of North Academy (and the depressed Foster) leave with the submarine and the students one last time chanting, "Chazz it up, Chazz it up", Chancellor Sheppard turned towards Chazz, "There is one thing Chazz", Chazz closed his eyes, "What's that?" Sheppard looked at Banner, "Banner, explain it to him".

Chazz turned around and looked at Banner, "Since you dropped out of Duel Academy and is now coming back, you're technically a new student, and therefore has to start from the bottom as a Slifer red",

Chazz looked at him in shock, "Slifer?" Banner nodded, "Yes welcome, we'll get you fitted for a blazer once we get back to the dorm, then we will find you a roommate", Chazz just stared at him, "Roommate? The Chazz bunks alone, got that?"

Syrus smiled at him, "Alone huh? Does Cockroaches count as roommates?" Chazz grabbed him, "What? COCKROACHES?" Jaden smiled and nodded, "Yeah the dorm have a few of those, and some rats", Chazz turned towards Jaden, "RATS!?"

Chazz looked out over the ocean, "I'VE CHANGED MY MIND, TURN THE SUB AROUND!" Jaden smiled at the others, "Hey guys, how about we give him the Slifer cheer?" Chazz turned towards him and glared at him, "I don't want it".

"S-L-I-F-E-".

"Can't we just stick with Chazz it up?" Chazz begged them, before everyone else yelled, "OR SLIFER IT UP!" They then all closed in on him for a huge group hug, Chazz then sank down on the ground while grabbing his head in frustration, "This stinks, my new family is already dysfunctional", everyone then laughed happily.

LATER THAT EVENING AT THE SLIFER CLIFF,

Jaden was sitting on the cliff, thinking about his talk with Yugi earlier, Yugi had said that he believed Jaden already possessed the power to control the Chaos Emperor, but in order to do that, he needed to truly become one with his powers, embrace them since he realized that a small part of Jaden had always rejected his powers, and Jaden knew that he was right, and he knew he would have to fully accept his powers and who he was soon if he was to be able to battle the Light of Destruction once it showed up, because according to Yubel, that might happen soon.

Jaden then heard someone approaching him, he turned his head around and saw that it were Alexis, he was a little shocked, "Lex? Why are you here at this time?" Alexis looked at him, "I… wanted to talk to you".

Hearing Jaden just smiled at her and patted the ground next to him, she sat down next to him, "So what did you want to talk about Lex?" Alexis looked at him while she blushed a little, "Jaden, you remember right? What I did after you helped me when Bill kidnapped me?" He looked at her confused until he blushed after he remembered the kiss he got on the cheek.

"Y-yeah I remember, so why do you want to talk about that?" Alexis looked at him, "Jaden, do you like me? I mean as a girl?" Jaden's blush intensified as she asked that, but before he could say anything she continued, "I like you, as a boy, before I knew it I started having feelings for you Jaden, you are the first boy I have really had feelings for".

Jaden gulped a little before he felt a little push from behind, he looked behind him and saw Yubel in spirit form, smiling at him as she told him to go for it, so Jaden gathered courage, "Lex", she looked at him, then he gave her a short kiss on the lips, causing them both blush redder than his jacket was, "I like you Lex, you are the first girl I really like as well".

Alexis smiled happily, she then closed her eyes and leaned in, Jaden gulped but leaned in as well and soon so met their lips in a second kiss, this time so was it longer than before, once they moved away they smiled at each other, they then grabbed each other's hands while looking out over the ocean, right now things seemed pretty good for them.

**So the opponent for Jaden in the school duel was Chazz, he then after a long duel managed to win it and defended Chazz against his demanding brothers, but then got attacked by a monster made out of energy, Jaden was forced to show his powers for his friends, but even after learning the truth about him and they all learned about his destiny from Yubel so were they still his friends, and then both he and Alexis finally confessed their feelings for each other, so what is waiting for hero next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	19. Grave risk, Jaden vs the Gravekeepers

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so was it time for the school duel, Jaden found out that his opponent was none other than his old classmate Chazz Princeton, Chazz's brother had fixed so that the duel would be sent worldwide. Once the duel began Chazz got an early lead thanks to Chazz's new Armed Dragon cards, but Jaden then managed to win with his Elemental Dragon Hero Vortex Fang, but while defending Chazz against his brothers for losing, a creature made out of dark and twisted in shape of a dragon erupted from the briefcase with rare cards that the brothers had bought. Jaden then lured it out and first fought it with Flare Wingman but had to call him back to save him from being corrupted, Jaden then used Yubel to finish the creature off, but Jaden's friends had seen him use his powers, so he had Yubel explain to them and himself about the origin of his powers, and while he was worried about getting rejected, everyone still accepted him, Chazz then decided to return to Duel Academy, and then Jaden and Alexis confessed their feelings for each other, what will happen next?**

Chapter 19- Grave risk, Jaden vs the Gravekeepers

It was early in the evening and Jaden was currently sitting on the Slifer Cliff, it had now gone a few days since the school duel, he thought back on everything that had happened after it. He had been forced to expose his secret to his friends and they had still accepted him, Chazz had chosen to return to Duel Academy but had to join the Slifer dorm (he just refused to wear a red jacket and decided to keep his black coat), and the thing that surprised him the most, Alexis was now his girlfriend.

He thought back to the evening after the school duel, after they had admitted their feelings for each other they had stayed on the cliff for a while and continued to watch over the ocean while discussion about their new relationship, they both decided to wait a little while before telling their friends that they were a couple now.

Yubel appeared next to him, "I can tell that you're nervous about this whole being a couple thing right Jaden?" Jaden looked at her, "It's just… I have never been interested in romance before, and I wonder if I would be a good boyfriend that's all".

Yubel just smiled at him, "Just be yourself Jaden, it's because of how you are that she fell for you, sure the road might be a little bumpy for you in the beginning but it's like that for a lot of people, you two will find the right way for you guys together".

Jaden nodded with a smile and thanked her, he knew she was right, it would turn out good for them, he then suddenly heard Syrus call out to him, he turned around and looked at him, "Hey Jay, come on, me and Chum have gotten ice cream", Yubel rolled her eyes a little, "Best you hurry before they eat up all of it", Jaden chuckled a little before he returned to the dorm.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Jaden and Chumley was sleeping while Syrus climbed down from his bed and walked towards the door, he yawned, "That's the last time I mixed chili sauce with ice cream". He walked out of their dorm room and walked down the stairs and towards a door thinking that it was the bathroom, hoping to calm down his stomach.

He opened the door, he saw a bed, a desk and a light inside of the room, Syrus rubbed his sleepy eyes, "Whoops, this is not the bathroom". He was about to leave when he saw that it was Professor Banner sitting at the desk at a computer, and he heard a voice from the computer, which meant he was talking to someone, he stopped as he heard the other voice speak.

"You are not here to ask why, you are here to obey", Banner shifted a little in his chair, "But Jaden is one of our best students, he could be buried alive", Syrus blinked confused, "Buried?" he whispered to himself, wondering what Banner was talking about".

The voice from the computer continued, "If the tomb shall be the end of Jaden Yuki then so be it, but his true potential must to be tested". Syrus silently closed the door so that Banner wouldn't hear and took a few steps away from it, he no longer needed to get to the bathroom, _Tested? In a tomb, where he could be buried alive? Something's telling me that this isn't mid terms, Syrus thought worried, hurrying back to the room to get to bed and hope that this was all a dream._

THE NEXT DAY,

Jaden and his friends was currently sitting in Banner's alchemy, well Jaden was currently sleeping, while Syrus looked at Banner, worried over what he heard earlier that morning, Banner on the other hand smiled brightly towards the class.

"So, as you can see, we can learn a great deal about dueling from alchemy, because, just like you can combine two monsters to create another, you can mix two compounds to create something equally impressive". Banner poured the liquid from one of the two vials he was holding in to the other one before shaking it a little, nothing happened for a few seconds, then the vial light up and exploded in Banner's face, as he cried out in shock.

The class stared in shock at Professor Banner as the smoke cleared and they saw him standing there swaying from side to side a little, his face now a little black from the explosion, "And… could be equally devastating", Banner managed to say before falling on his rear end on the floor.

At that moment Jaden yawned a little as he woke up and looked at his friends, "Morning guys, learned anything good today?" Syrus looked at Jaden, "Sure, two things, one to duck, and to keep a safe distance from Professor Banner when he's mixing chemicals", Chumley nodded and Jaden looked at Banner as he started to stand up again and saw how he looked, he chuckled a little as he realized what had happened.

Banner then managed to get back up on his feet and looked at his students with a pile of papers in his hands, "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm uh… planning a little field trip", Jaden looked at him excited, "A field trip? Sweet, so where are we going? Circus? Carnival?"

Banner smiled at them, "Even better, we're taking a 10 mile hiking trip to the excavated ruins, there we will take geologic core samples", everyone just looked at him silently, wondering if they had heard right, "It starts this Saturday at 07.00 AM, don't be late".

THE NEXT DAY,

Banner arrived at the place they would meet and start the field trip, but he got shocked when he arrived there, "Only four of you? Where is everyone else?" He asked Jaden, Alexis, Chumley and Syrus who had backpacks on their backs. Syrus yawned, "They're probably sleeping Professor Banner, you know, in their nice warm beds, with their nice comfy pillows".

Chumley nodded, "Yeah, just like I would be doing if Banner hadn't threatened us with that we would get detention if we didn't show up, it's 07.00 AM in the morning, I need my beauty sleep". Jaden smiled at them, "I don't know guys, even though I was a bit shocked when I heard it myself yesterday you can learn a lot from these kinds of trips to ancient ruins, and so I had a hard time sleeping".

Syrus looked at him, "By the way Jaden, you said you was going to wake up Chazz right? So where is he?" Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "When I tried to wake him up, he grabbed his alarm clock and threw it at me, telling me to leave so he could sleep, telling me that he was willing to get detention rather than showing up, so I just left".

Syrus and Chumley chuckled a little nervous, Chazz was still getting used to being at the Slifer dorm, while they turned towards Banner again, Jaden felt Alexis grab his hand silently, he looked at her and saw her smiling at him, "To tell you the truth Jaden, I could hardly sleep last night either, I heard that these ruins we're going to used to host the shadow games".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Really, then we might find a clue about how to find Atticus, we won't be able to find him there, but every little thing helps, so I know someone who will be searching those ruins for any bit of information about the shadow games that she can find", at that moment Yubel appeared next to him and nodded her head, telling him that she would.

Alexis smiled at him and since no one was looking she used the moment to give him a quick kiss on the lips, "Thanks Jaden, I was hoping to find something that might help us find him, and knowing that you have been trying to find something out this whole time made me really happy". Jaden smiled at that, during these past few days they had been a couple, Jaden had told her that Yubel had tried to find out what happened to Atticus, and that they were still looking for clues about why he disappeared.

They turned towards Banner as he began to speak again, "Now before we get going children, I must warn you to be very careful as we approach the ruins, because inside of them is an ancient tomb".

Syrus froze up as he heard that, _Did he say… a tomb? he then thought back to the conversation he had heard the night before._

Syrus walked over to Jaden, "Jaden, I need to talk to you now, in private", Banner looked at Syrus confused but not as confused as Jaden was as Syrus pulled him away from the group, Alexis and Chumley just shrugged their shoulders and continued to read the information about the ruins.

Once Syrus was sure that Banner wouldn't be able to hear them so did he look at Jaden, "Jaden, I think Banner wants to bury you, he was talking about that tomb, and you in it", Jaden smiled at him, thinking that Syrus wasn't serious, "Just because I fell asleep in class? That's pretty normal you know. Does the school board know about this plan of Banner's?"

Syrus looked at him with serious look on his face, "Jaden, I'm serious, I heard him talking about it last night", Jaden smile grew as he looked at Syrus, "Sy, this starting to sound like another chili sauce nightmare, you're worrying about this too much and since we are on the topic of chili sauce…" Jaden raised an eye brow in amusement, "I never thought I would meet a guy who would actually mix chili sauce with ice cream, that's kind of a unique idea".

Syrus was about to say something again when Banner looked at them all and said, "Okay everyone, let's go", Jaden, Chumley and Alexis started to follow Banner while Syrus looked at Jaden's back worried, "Don't say I didn't warn you", he then began to walk to catch up with the others.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Jaden and the others had walked, climbed and crawled for quite some time now, and all of the time so had Chumley complained about how he hated to walk, how he hated to climb, how he hated hiking, how he kept asking of they were there yet and that he was really hungry. Jaden had considered summoning Luster Dragon so that Chumley could ride on him but decided against it, which Yubel agreed to, feeling that the dragon shouldn't be forced to carry the big overweighed boy.

Then after a while Banner smiled and said, "Oh look, we're finally here", Jaden and Syrus was currently supporting an exhausted Chumley, they all looked at the ruins and saw a broken archway that by now was mostly covered by green moss.

Syrus and Jaden let go of Chumley, "So these are the ruins huh?" Banner nodded with excitement, "Yes, and it's beautiful, you can still make out the fated remains of the oculus, and the phastigium, no doubt inspired by a meniment of Saka'Ra".

Chumley and Syrus sat down and with their backs towards banner and looked at him over their shoulders, "He sure looks excited over seeing some rocks", Syrus said, Chumley sighed, "Yeah, well I'm just excited to sit down".

Jaden smiled at his friends while Alexis chuckled a little before Jaden took of his backpack, "Yeah and while we're at it, how about we chow down now? It has been a while now since we last ate something".

Banner looked at him with a smile, "I don't see why not? Then we can look through the rest of the ruins, I'm sure there is some well preserved Sarcophaguses around… or is it Sarcophaugai? No matter, time to eat, I just love pizza".

The students looked at him shocked and Jaden said, "What? You get pizza while we're eating…" he then stood up with two rice balls in his hands, ".Whatever it is that I'm holding?"

Banner looked at him while holding his bag closer to him, "I'm your teacher, I need a big meal to uh… teach you all", Jaden rolled his eyes as he sighed before he sat down again a little irritated now, and Banner put his hand inside his bag again, "Hm? That's funny, I don't remember a fur topping on my pizza".

Jaden and the others immediately got interested when they heard that and turned around in time to see Banner pull up his fat lazy cat Pharaoh out of the bags, the cat having crumbs in his whiskers was all the proof all of them needed to know that the cat had eaten his owner's meal.

Banner got horrified, "Pharaoh+ You were supposed to stay at home, not hitch a ride and eat my lunch!" Banner then fell down on all four and hung with his head in dismay, Jaden and the others looked at each other, they knew what would come and decided to get a little payback on their teacher.

Banner looked at the children with tears in his eyes and a begging look on his face, "Maybe… you could share your lunch with me?" The students looked at him while they mimicked his squinted eyes look, "Sorry…" Jaden said before continuing, "But we're your students, and we need this to learn stuff".

The others nodded before Chumley said, "Yeah, learn that you weren't going to share with us", Banner now had a desperate smile on his face, "But of course I was going to share", Alexis looked at him with a doubtful look on her face, "Share what? Pepperoni breath all day?"

Banner was desperately trying to get his students to share with him, and while that happened so wandered Pharaoh around, then Pharaoh noticed something sticking out of the ground near a pillar, he dug to get it out. He shoveled dirt out of the way until he could see the object completely, it was a big, round disk with symbols carved in to it and the millennium symbol in the middle.

Then as his paw touched the disk, a bright green glow came out of it before it became a beam of light, he meowed in horror, which caught the attention of the others, as they saw the light so erupted more beams of light out of the ground, Jaden was starting to get a bad feeling, "What's going on here?" Pharaoh jumped up in Banner's arms frightened right before the light blinded them all.

As the light died out, Jaden wondered what had happened, Yubel then appeared and told him to look up, he did and gasped in shock, causing the others to look up as well, they also got shocked as they saw the sun split in to three, "Is any one else… seeing triplicate?" Banner asked really nervous.

A veil of different colored lights then appeared in the sky and Chumley gasped in amazement, "This is totally the most licious field trip ever", Syrus agreed while he and Alexis was just as amazed, of course Jaden could feel that something bad was about to happen, he looked at Yubel who looked back at him, "Jaden, you and the others need to run and find some safe ground.

The moment after she said that thunder boomed over them and lightning flew over the sky, everyone got worried, "Everyone, run for cover". All of them began running, Banner then looked to his right before looking at his students, "We'll find safety inside that sepulcher", the students looked at him confused as thunder roared over their heads again, "The what?!" Banner almost fell over when he heard that, "The thing with the hole in it over there", the students made sounds of understanding before running towards where Banner had pointed.

Jaden stopped and looked up in the sky and at the lights, he could feel some kind of strange power in those lights, but he didn't know what, Jaden then heard his friends call out to him, he looked at them, "Come on, you must hurry", Banner shock his head at Banner, "I can sense something strange about this storm, I will lead it away and see if I can figure out what", then before they could stop him he ran off.

As Jaden ran he noticed that the light was getting closer to him before it covered and blinded him, a little while later Jaden woke up on the ground as he had lost consciousness somehow.

He then sat up and saw to his shock that a huge pyramid in front of him, and the ruins were not ruins anymore, he looked around and saw that everything had changed, "Okay, either this is some kind of dream vision of this place used to look, or that light must have transported me in time or something".

He then felt two familiar presences behind him, he looked behind himself and got shocked when he saw Yubel and Winged Kuriboh behind him, but it was not the fact that they were there, he was used to that, it was that they had a physical form that shocked him.

Yubel looked him in the eyes, "You're both right and wrong Jaden, the light did something alright, but it didn't transport us in time, seems we can take a physical form here without your help, I guess that we're in a parallel dimension which allows spirits to come to life".

Before Jaden could say anything so heard he someone clear their throat behind him, Jaden and the two duel spirits looked that way and saw a pretty cute dark skinned girl clad in black robes who looked at them with a hard stare with Jaden's backpack at her feet, "This is a sacred ground, you must leave here immediately, you're in grave danger".

Jaden looked at her, "Who are you? And what do you mean by that?" But at that moment so heard they footsteps coming towards them, the girl grabbed Jaden's backpack and ran over to them, she grabbed Jaden and pulled him so he was covered by the shadows of a ramp that went up the pyramid, Yubel and Winded Kuriboh flew up next to them a bit confused.

"Hey what's going on here?" The girl looked at him, "Be quiet, or do you want to share the others fate?" Jaden looked at her worried, "What others?" But he had a bad feeling she was talking about his friends, she shushed him and then Jaden heard the footsteps walking up the ramp behind them. He managed to get one look of them and saw that they were dressed like the girl, only these guys were carrying spears, so he figured that they were soldiers.

As the girl moved away from him since the coast was clear, Jaden looked at his duel spirits, "Never thought we would see someone who dresses weirder than Crowler, right?" His duel spirits nodded while agreeing with him, he then looked at the girl, "Okay, exactly what's going on here?"

The girl looked at him, "Like I explained before, there are others who share the same dress as you, they have been taken by the Gravekeeper Chief, and they will be punished for entering his most sacred tomb".

Jaden got shocked when he heard that, "What? Punished?" He then moved up to her with a determined look on his face, "No way, I won't let that happen, take me to them right now". The girl looked at him before she handed his backpack over to him, "So be it, you were warned", she then began to walk away, Jaden swung the backpack over his shoulder and followed her.

She then led Jaden in to an empty room, "You will wait here", Jaden looked her in the face, "And why should I do that? I need to find my friends and then get out of this place and get back to the dimension we can from", the girl looked at him and he explained how they had visited some ruins in their world and then some kind of light had appeared and the next thing he knew they had been here.

Jaden noticed a look that appeared in her eyes, it seemed like that this was not the first time she heard a story like that, but the look soon disappeared and she just stared in to his eyes, "Even so you need to stay here, believe me if you're found wandering around, you will be of no use to them". Jaden felt like saying that he would beg to differ, but kept quiet, "I will find them, I'll be back", Jaden sighed and nodded, the girl then left.

A WHILE LATER,

Jaden stood leaning towards the wall behind him with his arms crossed, wondering what was taking her so long, Yubel looked at him, "Jaden, you do realize that she might be working for this Gravekeeper Chief right? So this might be a trap to catch you too".

Jaden looked at her, "Yeah I know, and that's why I will allow you to step in if you have to, but only as a last resort, if it can be solved peacefully then we should not fight, but if our lives are in danger, you can fight them and hold them off long enough for us to get away", Yubel nodded.

They then suddenly heard someone scream, "SOMEONE HELP US!" Jaden and Yubel looked at each other again, "That's Alexis", Yubel nodded and Jaden jumped up and grabbed the lower end of the window above him, he pulled himself and looked through it, his eyes widened as he looked down in to the pit below him and saw four stone coffins, and inside of them was his friends, teacher and girlfriend.

Jaden's eyes narrowed, "Oh no, that's not good", then his eyes widened in pain as something sharp being pushed against his butt, he realized that he wasn't alone anymore, and it was not the girl that was with him now.

Jaden then heard a male voice say, "Get down", Jaden raised an eye brow even though the person who kept pushing the sharp end of his spear couldn't see it, "Move TOWARDS a sharp object? You're kidding right?" The soldier moved his spear out of the way, "Now".

Jaden jumped down as he rubbed his butt, "Alright alright chill, ever heard about a handshake?" He turned around only to gulp in fear as he suddenly had five spears aimed at his throat, "Well I guess that's a no". Jaden looked at the people in front of him, except for the soldiers with their weapons aimed at him there were a few more on each side of a man with a beard with robes that were white and black and golden embroidery.

Yubel prepared to take them out but then a look from Jaden reminded her about their earlier conversation, she calmed down and would see if Jaden could maybe talk their way out of this mess.

Jaden looked at the man in the white robes, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot my manners, let me introduce myself I'm Jaden Yuki, and you are?" The man in white robes just stared at him with a neutral look on his face, "I'm the Gravekeepers Chief, and you have traversed on the sacred tomb that I protect".

Jaden got a troubled smile on his face, "Well that's great pal, so how I go grab my friends downstairs, we say good bye to you and then we zip back to the dimension we came from".

The Gravekeeper Chief narrowed at him, "That is not possible", Jaden looked at him in the eyes, "Oh? And why is that?" The Chief glared him straight in to the eyes, "Because fool, you have tread upon my domain, and you will be punished along with your friends".

Jaden looked at him, "Come on can't we just pay a fine of something?" The Chief glared at him, "You cannot", Jaden pushed the spear right in front of his throat out of the way, "Oh yeah? Then you can't points your spears at me". After that the soldiers closed in so that the spear tips slightly touched his throat, Yubel prepared to take them down but Jaden mentally told her to wait as he looked at the Chief.

The Chief chuckled, "You show some spirit stranger, I shall pardon your trespassing… giving you can survive my challenge, what is your answer?" Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Well what kind of challenge is it?" The Chief got a smirk on his face as he held up a dueling deck.

Jaden's eyes widened before he got a smirk on his face, "A duel huh? Now we're speaking the same language, you're on, but on one condition, that you pardon my friends along with me, deal?"

The Chief lowered his deck and the soldiers lowered their spears, "So be it, if you win", Jaden bent down to his backpack, he opened it and took out his duel disk, "Oh yeah? For my friends, there is no `if´ about it pal, I'll win and save them", the Chief looked at him with the same smirk as before, "But if you don't, you will be punished, you will be buried alive".

Jaden looked at him shocked before he narrowed his eyes, "Buried alive huh? Well good thing I won't lose then", Jaden then shared a look with Yubel and Yubel who knew what he was thinking agreed, in situation like this he should use his good old trusted Elemental Hero deck.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden stood on top of the structure surrounding the pit that his friends were down in, his friends looked up at him, "Good luck Jaden, we're all rooting for you, very, very much so", Chumley looked at him very scared, "Come on Jaden, please save us".

Jaden looked down at them, "Don't worry, I will get you out of there in no time", he looked at the Chief that was across him, "As long as I beat this guy". Both of them drew their first five cards.

The Chief drew his next card, "Since you trespassed on my sacred ground, I'll go first, I play a card face down in defense mode thus ending my turn". Jaden then drew his card, "And start mine", Jaden looked at his cards, he then grabbed one, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode", Bubbleman appeared on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1200.

Jaden got a smile on his face, "And if he's alone on my field when I summon him, I get to draw two more cards", Jaden took and drew two more cards and looked at them, Jaden smiled when he saw that it was Avian and Burstinatrix, it wouldn't be long now until Flame Wingman would make an appearance".

Jaden grabbed two cards in his hand, Next I throw two cards face down and end my turn", two cards then appeared in front of Jaden. The Chief then took and drew his next card, "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier".

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier appeared on the field, Atk: 1500. The chief looked at him, "I hope yout Bubbleman's draw provided you with two very good cards, because already he's outmatched in battle, and soon, he's soon to be outnumbered as well".

Jaden looked nervous, "That doesn't sound good", the Chief had a smirk on his face, "I now summon, in attack mode, Gravekeeper's Guard", his face down monster flipped up and Gravekeeper's Guard appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

"And his effect, lets me return a monster that's out to its owner's hand, and I chose, Bubbleman", red waves of energy came out from underneath Gravekeeper's Guard's feet and hit Bubbleman, causing him to leave the field.

Jaden looked at his hand in shock after the light died out and saw Bubbleman back in it, "Wait he's back in my hand? That's not good" Jaden's friends was thinking the same thing from inside of their coffins.

The Chief had a smirk on his face, "And now that you're unguarded Jaden, I'll attack you directly, Gravekeeper's Guard, Blazing Blade Strike", Gravekeeper's Guard came towards Jaden with his three pronged spear lifted and slashed Jaden, Jaden LP: 4000-3000

Jaden gasped in pain as he actually felt the attack, he gritted his teeth as he looked at the Chief, "I felt that attack just now, this is real", he groaned in pain as both Yubel and Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him worried, all three of them starting to suspect that this was actually a shadow game.

Jaden then heard something below him, he looked down and got worried when he saw that the coffins that his friends were in had begun to close a little, Banner looked at him worried, "Hello! No joke it's real". Jaden realized that for every life point he lost, those coffins would close a little, and if they reached zero, his friends and teacher would be trapped in them until the ran out of oxygen and… he didn't even want to think about that last part as he looked down at his worried friends.

The Chief then looked at Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, "And now, wage your attack, Lunging Spear Assault", Spear Soldier then rushed towards Jaden and slashed him with his spear, which earned another groan in pain from Jaden, LP: 3000-1500.

Now Jaden was sure of it, "Okay, I think I'm getting it now, this duel is not just about life points, it's about my own life", he knew about the stakes in shadow games, you could either lose your soul or your life, even though neither of the options were nice, if a person lost their soul there was at least a chance of saving that person so it was the better option.

The Chief chuckled, "Yes…" He then pointed down at the coffins and Jaden saw them closing a little more, "And theirs", Syrus looked worried, "I'm claustrophobic, for real guys", Chumley nodded, "And so am I, if it will get me out of here".

Jaden knew that he could not afford to lose anymore points and that he had to try and end this quickly, "It's my turn", Jaden drew his next card and smiled as he saw that it was Polymerization, "And now I will play an old favorite of mine known as Polymerization, and with it I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix in order to create… Elemental Hero Flame Wingman".

Burstinatrix and Avian got sucked in to the vortex and out came Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100. The Chief looked shocked as he saw Flame Wingman, Jaden now had a smirk on his face, "So you wondered if Bubbleman gave me two very good cards right? Well see for yourself, because from both of them, came him, and this next attack, Infernal Rage".

Flame Wingman took and opened the mouth of his dragon arm and unleashed a stream of flames on Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, destroying him, The Chief LP: 4000-3400.

Jaden then lifted his fist, "And don't think you're out of the fire just yet pal, because you now take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points, and that's 1500". Flame Wingman landed in front of the Chief and once again opened the mouth on his dragon arm, he unleashed his flames at the Chief at point blank range, the Chief LP: 3400-1900.

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "Next, I re summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode and then end my turn", Syrus and the others were happy to see that Jaden had managed to counter attack and now had a slight lead, "Nice job Jaden", Chumley said and Syrus nodded, "Way to play Jay".

Alexis looked up at her boyfriend still a little worried, "If we're going to make it out of here Sy, that's the only way he can play, because if he does a couple of more mistakes, we're done for", even though she was worried, she still had faith that Jaden would be able to win this and save them.

Jaden looked at the Chief, "Alright, hurry up and make your move already, because the quicker I can win this, the quicker I get my friends back", The Chief looked at him as he drew his card, "Or the quicker they will be sent to their doom, along with you", he looked at the card he drew.

"I now change my Gravekeeper's Guard to defense mode", Gravekeeper's Guard went down on a knee, Def: 1900, "And then I place a face down monster in defense mode as well", Jaden had a smirk as he drew his next card, "Guess you don't know the first rule about Duel Monsters, a good defense is a sweet offense, and who better to teach you that lesson than my Flame Wingman".

Jaden then took and pointed at Gravekeeper's Guard, "Now attack him, with Infernal Rage", the mouth on Flame Wingman's dragon arm opened and a stream of flames hit Gravekeeper's Guard, destroying him, the Chief LP: 1900-900. Jaden smirk got bigger, "And thanks to my Flame Wingman's ability you took your Gravekeeper's Guards attack points as damage, and with that I end my turn".

The Chief drew his next card and looked at it, "I activate Pot of Greed, now I can draw two cards from my deck", he drew his cards and looked at them, "I shall summon… Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode", Gravekeeper's Assailant appeared on the field, Atk: 1500.

Jaden couldn't place it, but something about the masked woman with the dagger felt familiar, then his thoughts were interrupted by the Chief, "And she will be joined by the mysticism of Gravekeeper's Curse", his face down monster flipped up and Gravekeeper's Curse appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

"And now I activate the effect of Gravekeeper's Curse, an effect that will deliver to you 500 points of damage", Gravekeeper's Curse's blue and yellow staff with the circular tip grew a little as the man glowed and Jaden groaned as he felt pain because of his effect, Jaden LP: 1500-1000.

Jaden looked down and was worried as the coffins was getting closer of getting completely shut, Jaden glared at the Chief, "You will have to do better than that to take me down", the Chief looked at him with a smirk. "Very well, maybe this will suffice, I cast, Necrovalley". Jaden looked shocked as the Chief activated the field spell.

Jaden then saw how their entire surrounding changed, now they were standing on stone pillars in a stone valley, the Chief's smirk grew bigger, "As long as this card remains on the field, the power of the Necrovalley will add 500 attack and defense points to my Gravekeepers".

Jaden just stared in shock as Gravekeeper's Assailant's points first increased, Atk &amp; Def: 1500/1500- 2000/2000. He then saw how Gravekeeper's Curse's points also increased, Atk &amp; Def: 800/800-1300/1300.

The Chief then pointed towards Flame Wingman, "Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack Flame Wingman", Jaden was now completely confused, "Say what? You got sand in your eyes or something? Can't you see that my Wingman still have more attack points?" Then Jaden's eyes widened, "Unless your Assailant has some sort of…"

The Chief once again got a smirk on his face, "Special ability? Yes, the Assailant does actually, and since I have Necrovalley out, it allows her to change your Flame Wingman, from attack to defense", Jaden could only watch as Flame Wingman took and went down on a knee, Def: 1200, Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Man you can really duel".

The Chief just looked at him, "The best is yet to come, attack him now", the Assailant then disappeared only to reappear behind Flame Wingman, her dagger grew bigger before she slashed him with it, destroying him, causing Jaden to groan in frustration as he lost one of his best monsters.

The Chief then pointed at Bubbleman, "And now, my Gravekeeper's Curse will destroy the other one", Gravekeeper's Curse glowed yellow again and so did Bubbleman before he exploded, "And with that I end my turn now".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, he then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Well this has been fun and all but it's time to finish it, I play my face down Monster Reborn to revive Flame Wingman", The Chief chuckled and Jaden got shocked when he saw that the card didn't activate, "Hey, what's going on here?"

The Chief chuckled again with a smirk on his face, "Fool, Necrovalley negates your card's effect", Jaden looked at him with wide eyes before the Chief continued, "Any spell, trap or monster effect, involving the graveyard, is completely useless, just like you have proven to be in your attempt to rescue your friends, don't you see? Both you and your cards are futile here".

Alexis just looked at Jaden, "No I just refuse to believe that, I know that Jaden will find a way somehow", Syrus and Chumley nodded as they agreed, but Banner was in panic, "Oh no! It's no use, we're done for!" Syrus got s frustrated look on his face over their teachers negative attitude, "That's not true Professor Banner, Jay is still winning this, look at the life points".

That didn't calm Banner down at all, "Forget about the life points and take a look on the field instead, Jaden has no monster out, and the Gravekeeper's Chief has two". The Chief looked grabbed a card in his hand, "I now place a card face down, then end my turn".

Jaden knew he had to be careful now, he could since some of his strategies relied on the cards in his grave, some of his options was gone, he also only had 1000 points left, he needed to think about his next move really carefully now.

He drew his next card and looked at it, "I now play Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards", Jaden drew his cards and looked at them, he currently had Clayman, Sparkman and Luster Dragon in his hand. He could use either Luster Dragon or Sparkman to cause some damage to the Chief but it would not help him in the long run, he then remembered his face down card, "I now summon Clayman in defense mode", Clayman appeared on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 2000.

Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "And next I will play two cards face down and end my turn", The Chief chuckled as he saw that, "If that's your move, that must mean you're becoming desperate, no matter, it won't help you against what I have".

Jaden looked at him, worried over what he might have planned, "I now sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse… to summon myself", Jaden's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "Summon yourself?" A light then appeared the Chief and he appeared on the field Atk: 1900, "Due to Necrovalley's effect, I gain 500 attack points", Atk: 1900-2400.

The Chief's smirk grew bigger, "And as long as I'm on the field, my graveyard is not affected by Necrovalley, meaning I can use spell, trap or monster effects on any monster laid to rest there, and that's not all, I also get to summon a Gravekeeper from my graveyard, so rise Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier". Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier reappeared on the field, Atk: 1500-2000.

Then the Chief looked at his face down card behind him, "And next I play, the trap, Rite of Spirit. this lets me summon yet another Gravekeeper, and I chose Gravekeeper's Curse", Gravekeeper's Curse reappeared on the field, Atk: 800-1300, "When this card is summoned, 500 points of damaged are dealt… to you".

Jaden screamed as he felt the pain from the effect, Jaden LP: 1000-500. The Chief looked at him with a smirk on his face, "Behold, the power of the shadow game", Jaden went down on a knee, "I knew it, it really is a shadow game", the Chief looked at him with a smirk, "Yes and the game is almost over, for you, your life points, and for your friends".

Jaden saw how the coffins were almost completely shut now, he looked at the Chief, "Alright make your move now", the Chief looked at him with a smirk before he grabbed a card in his hand, "I saw how you looked at three cards in your hand earlier, were you thinking about which monster to summon? Well after you see what I play, you won't have that problem, go Royal Tribute, it's a spell. that can only be activated when Necrovalley is on the field, now we're discard in our hand, to the graveyard".

Jaden looked at his hand in shock and frustration, he then placed both Luster Dragon and Sparkman in the graveyard, while the Chief also discarded two, "And now, Gravekeeper's Assailant will attack that Clayman, and that means, her ability forces him in to attack mode".

Clayman took and rose to his feet, Atk: 800, "Face it, you lost the duel", but to the Chief's confusion so got Jaden a smirk on his face, "Guess again, I wanted you to attack Clayman, so I could activate my trap Clay Charge, I can activate this when Clayman is the target for an attack, so now not only is both monster's destroyed, but you also take 800 points of damage".

Clayman charged at Gravekeeper's Assailant and grabbed her before both of them exploded, the Chief LP: 900-100. The Chief gritted his teeth, she should have attacked faster".

Jaden looked at him irritated, "Hey it's not her fault you messed up and fell in to my trap, it was your own", the Chief looked at him with a smile on his face, "Shut your mouth, better yet why don't I just shut it for you, after all do not forget I still have an attack, and now… I WILL USE IT!"

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Oh no you won't, now activate my trap, go Draining Shield", a barrier formed in front of Jaden and the attack got blocked, "You can't", the Chief shouted in shock.

Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Oh I can and just did, your attack just got cancelled out, but that's not all, now I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points, pretty sweet huh?" Jaden LP: 500-2900.

The Chief growled, "Fool, so you stopped one attack, but don't forget I got two more, and they will finish you, now go Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier", Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier rushed towards Jaden who pressed another button on his Duel Disk, "I now play the spell card, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, now I can summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck to the field in defense mode".

Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field, Def: 200. Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier then took and slashed him with his spear and destroyed him, Jaden smiled at Winged Kuriboh's card as it entered the graveyard, "Thanks for taking one for the team pal". Jaden then looked at the Chief, "You can forget about attacking me anymore, because thanks to Winged Kuriboh, any damage I take this turn is reduced to zero". Even though it was a serious situation, Jaden couldn't help but feel excited for this intense and exciting duel.

The Chief looked frustrated, "Fine, so your rodent spared you this turn, but the next turn will be your last", the Chief said as he ended his turn, his words only served to make Jaden angry, "Hey take that back, Winged Kuriboh is absolutely no rodent you hear me?"

The Chief chuckled, "Would you prefer Vermin or perhaps rat then?" Jaden glared at him with intense anger in his eyes, "THAT'S IT! It's my turn now", Jaden looked at his hand, the only card he had left was Miracle Fusion, which wasn't any use to him thanks to Necrovalley, he placed his fingers on his deck.

_I managed to increase my points and buy myself some time and inflict some more damage to him, but he ruined my plan by forcing me to discard Sparkman and Luster Dragon, now everything is riding on this next draw, but I believe in myself and more importantly, I believe in my deck, Jaden thought._

Jaden then closed his eyes, he could feel the spirits of his Elemental Heroes as well as all his other monsters, supporting him and giving him strength, he then opened his eyes and they had now turned golden, "I draw", he said as he drew his next card as the Chief looked shocked at him because of that his eyes had turned golden.

Jaden looked at his card, "Sweet, I now play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, with this I can destroy one spell or trap on the field, so say good bye to Necrovalley". The Chief looked around shocked and horrified as the valley disappeared, "And that means all of your Gravekeepers loses 500 points".

The Chief growled as his strength got lower, Atk: 2400-1900, then it was Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier's turn, Atk: 2000-1500, and then finally Gravekeeper's Curse, Atk: 1300-800.

Jaden then lifted his last card, "And with Necrovalley finally out of the way, I can now activate this, the spell card Miracle Fusion, with it I can fuse Elemental Heroes on my field or in my grave simply by removing them from play, so now I remove Flame Wingman and Sparkman…"

Sparkman and Flame Wingman then got sucked in to a vortex, "In order to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman", Shining Flare Wingman appeared on the field, Atk: 2500.

Jaden was relieved to see Flare Wingman back to normal, after the talk they had after they defeated the energy dragon, Jaden had asked what would happen to Flare Wingman. Yubel had told him that since he had managed to call him back before he got fully corrupted, he would be back to his old self in a few days, Jaden knew he didn't need to summon him to win this match, but he did it to see if Flare Wingman had returned to being as he should be.

Jaden looked at the Chief, "Now my Flare Wingman gains 300 points for every Elemental Hero in my grave, so with four he gains 1200 extra points", Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500-3700.

The Chief took a step back in shocked, "Now Flare Wingman, attack Gravekeeper's Chief with Shining Emerald Orb", Flare Wingman gathered the green energy orb in his hands and threw it towards the Chief, then the attack hit him he was sent flying because since while his card was destroyed so were he also the player, so he got knocked off his feet because of the explosion, the Chief LP: 100-0.

Jaden made his signature pose as Flare Wingman plus the other Gravekeeper's disappeared from the field, "That's game". He then saw how the Chief slowly tried to get up as the other Gravekeeper's came up next to him, including Gravekeeper's Assailant.

He then ran of his platform and towards them, "Hey is he okay?" The Assailant looked at him as he got closer before he stopped as both Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier and Guard aimed their weapons at him, but they then looked behind themselves at the Chief as he said, "No, he lives".

They watched as the Assailant helped him back up on his feet, "He was an impressive opponent", Jaden smiled at him, "Thanks, you're pretty good yourself, I wouldn't mind facing again sometime in the future".

The Chief's eyes widened in shock, "What? you mean to say that you enjoyed the shadow game?" Jaden nodded, "Yeah, of course I could have been without my friends in the coffins and the pain and all that, but other than that, it was a really fun duel, and the four of you were awesome too". Jaden said to the other Gravekeepers as the three males looked at him a little shocked, while the Assailant looked down with a troubled look on her face.

"Only one other person has ever passed this challenge, that is, until now, for having overcome your trials, I bequeath to you… this mystic medallion", he then took out from his robes a half medallion and took it off his neck and held it out to Jaden, "It is yours".

Jaden smiled at him and came forth, but as he took it he saw how it looked, "Uh, not to sound ungrateful, there is only half of it", the Chief raised an eye brow, "But of course, you see, the only other to have passed this challenge holds the other half, hopefully when the time comes for you to battle in another shadow game… this medallion will serve you well".

Jaden looked at the half medallion along with Yubel and Winged Kuriboh who appeared behind him, he then smiled at the Chief, "Thanks, I'll be sure remember that, he then put the half medallion around his neck.

The Chief and the Assailant then turned and looked down in to the pit, the Chief pointed at the coffins and Jaden saw how they then opened up, "We're free!" Syrus said happily, Chumley on the other hand grunted irritated, "Whoa turn down the light", Banner sighed happily, "Oh I love light, light is my friend", Alexis looked up and smiled at Jaden, "I knew you would save us Jaden". At that moment the wrapping around them broke and they could get out of the coffins.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden, the Assailant and the Chief had gotten down from the pyramid and watched as Jaden's friends came towards, Alexis then threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss before she realized the others were watching, they then explained to their shocked friends and teacher that they became a couple the evening after the school duel. The others promised to keep it a secret when they asked them to not talk about it.

Banner then smiled at Jaden, "Good work Jaden, I knew you would pass this test, I just knew it", Jaden smiled at him before he suddenly got a look of confusion on his face, "Wait what do you mean test? Don't you mean challenge?"

The others looked at Banner with a wondering look on their face as well, Banner who held Pharaoh suddenly got a nervous look on his face, "Yes of course, I mean… test, challenge? It is all the same am I right? All the matters is you won, isn't that right guys?" He then laughed nervously as they looked at him.

The Chief then looked at Jaden, "Well then, it is time for you and your friends to return to your own world", Jaden turned towards, "Sounds good to me, so how do we get home?"

The Chief looked up in the sky, "Go to the gate of the tomb, just as the three lights combine into one, so that the veil of radiance appears before you", Jaden looked at him, as far as he understood, they needed to get back to the entrance as the three suns became one sun again, then that weird light would appear once again and send them back home.

Then they suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them, they then saw a group of Gravekeepers in front of them, their weapons aimed at them, the Chief glared at them, "Fools, what are you doing".

One of them spoke, "These people are trespassers, they must be punished, either by you or by us", they all took a step forward as they said in union, "Punished, punished". Jaden and his friends took a step back, the Chief walked out in front of them, "Stop! He has paid for his misdeeds, he has passed the challenge, he has earned his freedom as well as his friends".

But even the Chief telling them to stop didn't make them stop, they then moved to attack Jaden, Yubel prepared herself to defend him when the Assailant jumped between them and clashed her daggers against their weapons.

As she stood bent down in a battle pose, her mask fell off and Jaden saw that it was the girl he met earlier, "It's you!" She looked at him, "Yes, I'm Gravekeeper's Assailant, I'm sorry I fought against you, but I had to obey my Chief".

Jaden smiled at her, "Don't worry about it", Jaden then heard Syrus call out to him and turned towards them, "Uh Jaden, don't you think it's rude not to introduce me… I mean us to your friend?" The others sighed while Alexis gave Jaden a hard look.

Jaden looked at them, "When I woke up alone and wondered what was going on, she found me and tired to help me avoid getting caught by the other Gravekeepers and said she would find you for me, of course I got caught anyway and had to win all of our freedom".

The girl then stood up, "Then you finally return to your world, please give a message to the owner of the other half", Jaden looked at her waiting for her to continue, "Tell him Yasmin is still in the other world but I haven't forgotten him, and that I believe that one day we will meet again".

Jaden nodded, "Got it, will do Yasmin", she gave him a short thankful smile before turning a glare at the other Gravekeepers who still tried to get close to them in order to kill them.

"Stand back, he has won the challenge and we must honor our word, we are the keepers of the graves, NOT the makers! If you want to harm any of them, you have to get through me first", she raised her daggers to make her point.

Jaden was impressed when he saw how the other Gravekeepers moved to the sides, Yasmin then looked at Jaden and the others, "I would hurry if I were you", Jaden looked at her and nodded, he grabbed his backpack and he and his friends, teacher and Yubel began to make their way towards the entrance.

As they was getting close to the gate, Jaden looked up, "The suns are combining, we need to hurry, come on you guys", but as they ran towards the gate Chumley suddenly fell to the ground, they all stopped and looked at him, Jaden ran up to him and went down on a knee next to him, "Chum, you okay?" Chumley sat up and held his right knee in pain, "I'm not okay, I hurt my leg", he then looked up and saw that the suns had almost combined.

"Just go without me, you don't have time to wait, go, you can still make it", Jaden looked at him with an angry look on his face, "What and leave you behind? Forget it Chumley, that's not going to happen", Jaden turned to Yubel and was about to ask if she could carry Chumley when a light suddenly appeared from Chumley's backpack.

They all looked at the backpack confused and got shocked when they saw Des Koala appear, the koala then took and placed Chumley on its back and then ran towards the gate with the others close behind him, "I love running", Chumley shouted and Jaden had to chuckle since he knew the only time Chumley would love running is then someone did the running for him like Des Koala was doing right now while carrying him.

They then managed to reach the archway just as the familiar green light came out of the ground and towards the sky there the different colored light had appeared once again. They then got engulfed by the green light, and everything went black for them once again.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden slowly opened his eyes, he looked to his right and saw a sleeping Alexis leaning against him, Banner on the ground with Pharaoh on his face, as as Chumley on his back on the ground while Syrus lied next to him with his head against his stomach.

Jaden carefully moved away from Alexis to not wake her up, he then noticed both his Winged Kuriboh and Yubel card next to his feet, he then took and picked them up, he then noticed Des Koala's card next to Chumley's head.

"That felt too real to have been either a hallucination or a dream", Jaden then noticed that he still had the half medallion around his neck, he put it in his hand and lifted it up a little to get a better look at it, "And here is the proof that it was real".

Jaden then looked up at the sun, "Well at least we're back to having just one sun again, but still, I can't help but feeling, that the shadows will return again, soon", he said before he sat down while waiting for the others to wake up.

**So Banner got order from someone to put Jaden through some kind of test at some tombs, then he prepared a field trip to some ruins on the other side of the island that had tombs. Then as they got there they got transported to another dimension where the others got captured since they had accidently trespassed on sacred ground. Jaden was then forced to duel the Gravekeeper's Chief in order to save his friends and win their freedom, after an intense match he was in the end the winner, he then got an half medallion as a prize for his victory. They then needed to hurry if they wanted to get back to their world again, and they precisely made it, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review. **


	20. The Shadow Riders, enter Darkness Dragon

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time Jaden and his friends together with Professor Banner took and visited some ancient ruins, where they got transported to another dimension, there Jaden's friends and Banner got captured because they had unintentionally trespassed on sacred ground and Jaden to win their freedom through a duel. The Gravekeeper Chief turned out to be a tough opponent with his Gravekeeper's deck, but in the end Jaden managed to win and earned all of their freedom and then they managed to get back to their dimension in time, what will happen next to our heroes?**

Chapter 20- The Shadow Riders, enter Darkness Dragon

In a cave during the night, the shadows of a group of people could be seen, then a voice could be heard, "Our enemies has been tested, our allies are in place, the hour is upon us, it's time to cover the world in shadow, which of you will lead us to battle?"

Then one of the figures stood up, revealing a brown haired young man with a black dragon mask covering the top part of his face, he also had a black coat, shirt and pants, "I will go first master", the voice then spoke again, "Nightshroud… so be it".

"I will not fail", the man called Nightshroud said as he took out a Duel Academy version Duel Disk and put it on his arm, "Academy Island's prize… will be ours".

LATER AT DUEL ACADEMY,

Chancellor Sheppard stood in his office and looked out the window as it rained and thunder roaring in the sky, he then got shocked as he saw something fly over the sky, he narrowed his eyes, "And so, it begins…. the fight… the war".

At that moment the Nightshroud landed on the island near its volcano on his hang glider, he then tossed it behind him and it burst in to flames, he was ready to get started. But then he noticed that the half medallion around his neck began to glow, he put it in his hand and looked at it, he then looked out over the island, realizing that someone on it must be in possession of the other half.

AT THAT MOMENT AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Syrus and Chumley was covering their heads with their blankets, scared of the thunder and lightning, Jaden on the other hand slept peacefully, so he was unaware that his half medallion had was glowing.

Jaden looked down at the snoring Jaden as he turned to his left side as he slept, "I just can't get it Chum, there is thunder and lightning, how in the world can Jaden sleep?"

"Uh Sy? Forget the guy who CAN sleep, think about the guy who can't, hold me", Chumley said as he climbed down to Syrus's bed and hugged the smaller boy so hard that he could barely breath.

Unknown to them however, so was Yubel floating in front of the window and was looking out, she could feel that something was about to happen, and that it would be really bad.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jaden and his friends was currently sitting in Professor Banner's class, of course Jaden was lying with his head on his desk with a paper mask on his head that would make it look like he was awake, even though only a complete idiot would fall for that.

Alexis was secretly watching her sleeping boyfriend, she smiled over that his habit of sleeping in class from time to time had not changed since they got here, it amused her somewhat. Although he had been having a bit of trouble a little while after they got back from that dimension they ended up in when they visited those ruins, apparently someone had seen then kiss at some point and it spread like wildfire, Crowler had literally fainted when he found out that one of his best students dated a Slifer, her friends kept asking questions about them and about 90 percent of the boys in the school wanted to kill him.

Then the school bell rang, Jaden yawned as he sat up, now awake, "Alright, time to get up", Syrus looked from his PDA at him, "For the next class Jay?" It was natural for him to wonder, for while Jaden was awake in some of them, he slept through a lot of them as all.

Jaden then took out a box from under the desk and looked at Syrus with a smile, "Of course not Sy, for lunch", Jaden opened the box and looked at the food, he then rubbed his hands excited, "Oh yeah, the one subject I can never get enough of".

But just as Jaden put some fried shrimp in his mouth so looked Banner at him with a smile, "Just a moment Jaden, I'm afraid your lunch will have to wait, it seems Chancellor Sheppard wants a word with you", Jaden who still had the shrimp in his mouth looked at Banner a little shocked.

Chumley leaned in and looked at Jaden, "I would be more than happy to look after it for you Jaden, especially if you have a side of grilled cheese in there", Jaden swallowed the shrimp before looking at Chumley with a smirk, "Yeah you would like that wouldn't you?" Syrus looked at him worried as Jaden put his lunch away, "Chancellor Sheppard? Oh, Jaden, what did you do?"

Jaden looked at him confused, "I haven't done anything Sy, maybe this is good news, like an award or something?" Even though a part of Jaden had been telling him that something was not right since he woke up.

Chazz stood up and laughed a few rows up on the opposite side of them when he heard what Jaden said, "Yeah right, as if, it's never good news with Sheppard", he then turned towards them and pointed at Jaden, "You are so busted".

Banner then looked at Chazz, "Actually Chazz, he wants to see you as well", Chazz looked at Banner as well, "He what?" Banner nodded, "Yes, and two others as well, you Bastion, and you Alexis", as both of them stood up confused, Jaden got a troubled look on his face, "This doesn't sound good". They all got up as they followed Banner out of the classroom.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden looked at Banner who was walking in front of them, "Uh you don't have to escort us to Chancellor Sheppard's office Professor Banner, it's not like we're going to make a run for it after all".

Banner just smiled, "Yes I do, you see, he wants to see me as well", they then arrived outside of the door to Sheppard's office and at the same time both Zane and Crowler showed up there.

Crowler got a smile on his face, "Well well, look at this convocation of students, some of the best students in the school I see", he then saw Jaden who stood almost exactly behind Banner, "Uh oh, which one of these are not like the others", he said with a smirk on his face, "clearly someone here is a little bit lost".

Jaden just had smirk on his face, "And who exactly would you be talking about Crowler?" Crowler just glared at him before Banner told them that they should all enter now, and so the automatic doors opened and they all entered Sheppard's office.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden and the others stood in front of Sheppard's desk and looked at him, "The three Sacred what cards?" Jaden wondered, Sheppard turned towards them, "Beasts, and due to their immense power, their colossal might, they were hidden here", Jaden then remembered the visions he had been having about three enormous creatures. He then also noticed that Yubel appeared next to him with a shocked and scared look on her face, something he rarely saw on her face, meaning that these monsters must be really dangerous.

Jaden looked at him, "So they were hidden here you say? Where?" Chazz looked at Jaden, "Hey, let him finish Jaden", Sheppard looked at them and then pointed down, "They're actually much closer than you think, right below you". All of them murmured and looked down.

"You see, this Academy was built in part to protect the three Sacred Beast cards, they were buried deep underground, their powers sealed away, after legend has it that if these cards ever see the light of day… terrible things will happen, buildings will crumble, light will fade, souls will fall, our world will be no more".

Alexis swallowed nervously, Bastion looked also really nervous, "No more?" Jaden could understand how they felt, if these three cards was as dangerous as Sheppard said, there was no wonder they had been sealed away, it sounded like they might be almost as powerful as the Egyptian Gods.

Sheppard then looked at all of them, "So this is why the seven of you are here, to protect these three cards from the wicked ones", all of them looked at him now confused, "The wicked ones?" Zane asked, Sheppard nodded, "That's right, seven duelists known as the Shadow Riders who covet these cards, and I'm afraid that one of them is already here, he arrived in the thick of last night's storm".

Bastion raised an eye brow. "Naturally", he then said sarcastic, that was a typical horror movie cliché, Alexis then looked at Sheppard, "Okay… so how do we protect these cards?" Sheppard looked at them, "By protecting the seven spirit gates, to get to the cards, one must unlock them, and to unlock them one must gain the seven keys for each gate, that's how we will protect these cards, by protecting the keys".

He then placed a box on his desk, "And here they are, one for each of you to guard", all of them looked at the box before Bastion said, "Wait, so... we hold the keys, won't that make us targets?"

Sheppard had a troubled look on his face, "It's true, with these keys, the Shadow Riders will seek you out", Chazz raised an eye brow, "Uh seek us out? Don't you mean take us out?" Sheppard then looked at all of them with a determined look, "Only, in a duel".

All of them got shocked, "A duel?" Bastion asked confused, Sheppard nodded, "That's right, fortunately for our side the keys can't simply be stolen, an ancient edict commands the keys must be won in a duel, and so…I have called on our school's seven best, to take up this challenge and fight the good fight".

He then cleared his throat and looked at the two teachers, "Well… five best really, but I needed seven so you know". Crowler instantly leaned into Jaden's view, "he's certainly not talking about me", Jaden sighed and ignored Crowler's comment.

Sheppard looked at all of them, "Of course if any of you don't think you're up to it, and feel like backing out, I won't blame you, after all, these Shadow Riders play for keeps… so, who feels like saving the world?" He asked before opening the box and saw the keys that were formed kind of like puzzle pieces.

Bastion and Alexis looked at each other before Alexis looked at Chazz who looked at her, trying to decide what to do, Alexis then snuck a look at Jaden who had a confident smile on his face.

He leaned towards the box, "Count me in", Jaden said as he took one of the keys and placed it around his neck with the string that was attached to it, he looked at it, "How about that, it's my size".

Zane got a small smirk on his face when Jaden said that, "I too accept", he said as he also took a key out of the box, Bastion nodded and leaned forward, "It would be my honor", Alexis leaned forward with a smile on her face, "I don't want you boys having all the fun", she then took a key as well and then Chazz took one as well without saying a word.

Crowler then took a step forward with a small smirk on his face, "How could I refuse? I mean… our very world is at stake, our way of life, the future of the school… and if I said no, I wouldn't get this very posh piece of jeweler". Sheppard just looked at Crowler with a weird look on his face, "Yes well… good to know you're doing it for the right reasons kind of".

Banner then stepped forward, "Well then, I'm the last one", he then took and picked up the last key, Pharaoh then lifted one of his paws and began playing with the key.

"Well, let's get started, I think the best duelist should go first so that would mean… me", Jaden said with a smile on his face as he pointed at himself. But then he fell to the floor in shock as Crowler face nearly appeared in his as he yelled, YOU!? You couldn't beat a drum".

He then looked at Sheppard with a smirk on his face, "Obviously, I should go first, if not, I say Zane, after all he did beat Jaden". Crowler then leaned in closer to Jaden while his smirk grew bigger, "Yes that's right, I know all about that little match you had with Zane, and I said little because, I heard that you lost to him in no time at all, how pathetic", Crowler said as he pointed at Jaden with a cruel smirk on his face.

Alexis looked at him irritated, "Excuse me Dr Crowler but I happened to witness that match, and it was a close one, both of them was down to less than 1000 life points, if Zane had just done one thing different then Jaden most likely would have won, Zane might currently be our best, but Jaden is not far behind, he might be in second place at this time, but I'm sure the day then he surpasses Zane will come really soon".

Crowler just shrugged his shoulders without changing his expression even the slightest, showing that he didn't believe that for a second. Jaden during this time looked at Zane who gave him a troubled smile while shrugging his shoulders helplessly, Jaden gave him a short smile, he knew that Zane was an honorable duelist and that he wouldn't make something like that up, he knew that Crowler just refused to believe the truth. After all, the idea of his star Obelisk almost being defeated by a first year Slifer was something he would definitely not accept.

Chazz then looked at them with a cocky smirk on his face, "Forget both of them, I'm clearly the best choice". Sheppard gave them all a hard look when he heard their discussion, "There is no choice, this isn't some tournament where we choose who goes first, this is war, you can be attacked by your enemy at anytime and anyplace, so my students, be on guard". As he said that, all seven of them looked at each other, they finally stopped the discussion they had when they heard the seriousness in Sheppard's voice.

THEN LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden sat in the chair in front of a desk in his dorm room and looked at his key that he held in his hand while Syrus and Chumley looked at him, he had just told them about what happened in Sheppard's office, "So that's it, now I just wait, one of the Shadow Riders has to come for me sooner or later".

Syrus looked at him, "Aren't you scared? I mean I would be terrified if I was in your shoes", Chumley nodded, "Yeah no joke, creepy shadow guys looking to beat you so they can destroy the entire world, I mean that's pretty intense".

Jaden nodded, "That might be true, but at least now I know which creatures I have been having visions about, it must be the Sacred Beasts, speaking of which, Yubel seemed to know something about them when Sheppard mentioned them earlier".

Syrus and Chumley looked at him shocked, they then saw how he turned his head a little to the right and how he looked at something that they couldn't see, which they knew was Yubel.

Jaden looked at them, "It seems like she wants to tell us about them right now", he then opened one of his deck boxes and pulled out Yubel's card, his eyes then flashed golden for a second and Yubel appeared.

She looked at the three Slifer boys, "What I know about the Sacred Beasts are ancient stories I heard in the Dominion of the Beasts, which is the real name of the Duel Monsters spirit world". Jaden nodded and made a motion that told her to keep going.

"From what I have heard the Sacred Beasts are the opposite of the Egyptian gods, they could be called protectors while the beasts should be called destroyers. I heard that many millenniums ago, before any of the six titans were sealed, the Sacred Beast caused a lot of destruction in the human world, destroying everything in sight and devoured every soul they came across".

Syrus and Chumley looked at her in shock while Jaden narrowed his eyes a little when he heard that, she then continued, "Then after that had happened for a while the gods knew they had to stop them, so they took and faced the beasts in an intense battle that lasted for almost a whole day".

Jaden got a little shocked when he heard that, he knew battles between shadow creatures could last quite a while, but he had never heard of a battle that lasted that long, with the same creatures that continued battling that is.

"Anyway, while the gods possessed a bit more power than the beasts, the beasts refused to give up, but in the end the gods managed to drive them in to hiding to recover from the battle, only not long after that, the weakened beasts got sealed in stone, and not long after that. The gods allowed themselves to be sealed as well in Egypt so that when the chosen one that could control their power arrived, he could summon them when they were needed. But the damage from their battle made the area they had fought in unlivable for many decades, I don't know exactly how many, but I think it was at least four or five".

Syrus and Chumley looked really scared when they heard about the power the Sacred Beasts possessed, Jaden looked at them, "Which is more of a reason to guard these keys to make sure that no one can use them for evil", he then yawned, "Well I'm getting tired, so after I look through my decks a little, I'm going to bed".

He turned around to the desk which he had had his back towards, he took out both of his decks and began looking through them, Syrus and Chumley looked at him, while they were worried, if it was Jaden then things would most likely turn out okay in the end, like it always did.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Alexis was walking towards the Slifer dorm, she was unable to sleep, after the meeting in Sheppard's office, she had been troubled by a thought, and that thought involved her boyfriend.

_If what Chancellor Sheppard said is right, and it's these Shadow Riders who decides who to duel, the odds is they'll go after the one they think is the weakest first, and with that Slifer jacket, that's Jaden, I have to warn him, she thought as she was getting closer to the red dorm_.

But at that moment, in a tree line next to the Slifer dorm a pair of feet appeared, Nightshroud stood and watched the Slifer dorm for a few seconds before the eyes on his mask glowed red.

AT THAT MOMENT INSIDE THE DORM,

The three Slifer boys was sleeping peacefully, then suddenly a bright light came in through the window and enveloped the room, Winged Kuriboh and Yubel both appeared, both feeling something was wrong, Winged Kuriboh flew over to Jaden and was flying his face as he squeaked loudly to wake him up.

Jaden grunted as he slowly opened his eyes, "Whoa Winged Kuriboh, can you keep it down buddy?" Yubel appeared next to him, "No he can't, because you need to get up, right now", Jaden turned towards her to asked what she meant when he noticed the light, he immediately was fully awake and jumped out of bed, since it was in the middle of the night, he knew that something was about to happen, and at that moment he noticed that his half medallion had begun to glow.

AT THE MOMENT OUTSIDE OF THE SLIFER DORM,

Alexis gasped in shock as she saw a weird light appeared in Jaden and his friends room, "Jaden", she then ran towards the dorm, she then flung open the door to their room and ran inside, "Jaden, are you okay?" Jaden looked shocked when he saw her there, then both of them heard a loud laughter around them, they looked around them and Alexis asked, "What's happening?" They then heard a voice say, "The first duel is happening, that's what". Then the light got brighter and blinded both of them.

MOMENTS LATER AT THE VOLCANO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ISLAND,

A platform of white energy formed in the middle of the volcano, Jaden and Alexis then appeared on it, Jaden's Duel Disk had appeared on his arm, they both looked around, "Where are we?" Instead of answering her question Jaden walked over the edge of the platform and looked down, only to see molten lava underneath them.

"In one very weird dream if it is one", he then felt an energy build up in the lava and jumped back a few steps before a pillar of lava shot up close to where he had been standing.

Jaden and Alexis then saw how the pillar of lava took the shape of a dragon that roared, "More like a nightmare", Alexis said as they watched the lava dragon fly in a circle over them, they then heard that voice again, "It's neither".

The dragon then circled a few times in the same place before flying down in to the platform, causing fire to appear, then out of the fire walked a young man.

Jaden narrowed his eyes when he saw the man, "What's going on here?" The man looked at him, "You mean you don't know?" Jaden just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you can call me a slow learner".

"And you can call me Nightshroud", the fire then died down and you could now clearly see him, he had brown hair and a black dragon mask covering the top part face, had black clothes as well as a black coat.

Jaden raised an eye brow, "Nightshroud?" Nightshroud got a smirk on his face, "I'll be the one to take that key you have around your neck". Jaden then narrowed his eyes but got a small smirk on his face, "Wow, you guys sure don't any time coming after us do you?"

Then the half medallion around Nightshroud's neck began to glow, he put it in his hand and looked at it with a small smirk on his face, then the half medallion around Jaden's neck began to glow as well, he looked down at it and then at the half medallion of Nightshroud's neck.

"Nice medallion, the Gravekeeper…. must be getting sloppy, but if you think you will be able to beat me as easily as you beat him, you have another thing coming, "I'll get that key, and I'll get it now, oh and just to make sure of that, I'll brought friends".

Now Jaden got a worried look on his face, "What's that suppose to mean?" More lava shot up as Nightshroud smirked menacingly, "Here, say hello to Syrus and Chumley", Jaden got really worried now, "Oh no, where are they?" Then both of them heard Syrus, "Jaden", then they heard Chumley call out as well, "Help us".

They looked down and saw Syrus and Chumley lower down on a rock in the lava, inside a sphere of energy while being surrounded by three rocks that looked like claws.

"No, Syrus, Chumley!" Jaden shouted as he saw his friends, Alexis was just as worried as he was now, "Hold on". Nightshroud just smirked as he looked down towards, "Looks like they're in hot water, or maybe I should say hot molten lava". He then looked at Jaden, "But then, such is the nature of a shadow game key keeper".

Jaden turned his eyes back to Nightshroud and glared at him, "Shadow game? Now listen to me, if you want to duel me then fine, I'll face you, but let the others go". Nightshroud's smirk just grew bigger, "I don't think so, I need them to insure speedy match, after all, that protection orb they're in… well let's just say it's not exactly built to last for long".

Jaden's eyes widened in horror, "So you're saying that if this duel takes too long, that orb will disappear and they will get a lava bath?" Nightshroud nodded still with a smirk on his face, "That's right, oh and I'm afraid there is more too".

Nightshroud then lifted up a card and showed them, only that there it would be a picture of a monster it was black, then the card got covered in a dark aura, "For you see, also at stake, is your soul, that will be sealed in this card if you lose. Of course, if I lose, then my soul will be sealed, but hey, let's be honest with ourselves, me lose? Not a chance, now then, shall we?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, Alexis looked at him really worried, "Jaden, you can't agree to this", Jaden turned his head around a little and looked at her, "Tell that to Syrus and Chumley, if I don't do this then they will be fried to a crisp, there my friends and I'm not going to let that happen to them or us".

Jaden then looked back at Nightshroud, "Besides, it's not like this is my first shadow game, I have faced a few of them in the past, I just hope, that this one won't be just as painful as the others". Jaden then pointed at Nightshroud, "Alright pal, you want a duel? Then you got one". Syrus looked at him, "Good luck Jay", Chumley nodded, "Yeah Jaden we believe in you", Jaden nodded at them before he took out one of his decks.

"Alright, let's throw down, now get your game on Nightshroud", both players put their decks in to their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards, "You want to see game? How's this?" Nightshroud said as he went first, he drew his next card and looked at it, "He's called Troop Dragon, and I'll have him defend me, plus I place a face down while I'm at it". A card appeared in front of Nightshroud's feet and then a dragon with armor holding a sword in one hand and a shield in the other appeared on a knee, Def: 800.

Jaden's eyes narrowed, "Not bad", he then drew his next card and looked at it, "But I say fight a dragon with another dragon, so I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode", Luster Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1900.

"Now show that Troop Dragon who's boss, attack with Breath of Fire", Luster Dragon then opened his mouthed and unleashed a stream of fire that hit the Troop Dragon, who got destroyed a second later.

Nightshroud got smirk on his face, "Oh, you know, there is something I forgot to mention before, the Troop Dragon's special ability lets me summon another Troop Dragon, whenever he's sent to the graveyard". Nightshroud took out his deck, he then looked through it before he grabbed one card, he then summoned a second Troop Dragon in defense mode and then shuffled his deck and placed it back in to his Duel Disk.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Hence the name troop", he then ended his turn, "Nightshroud drew his next card with a smirk, "That's right, and I'm not done yet". He then pointed down at his face down with the card he drew, "Now, I play my face down, Call of the Haunted, this lets me dig through my graveyard, for a monster previously destroyed, such as, the Troop Dragon", then the first Troop Dragon reappeared in attack mode, Atk: 700.

Nightshroud's smirk then grew bigger, "But wait, there's more where that came from, now I trade in my Troop Dragons to summon…"He then paused, causing Alexis to get worried, "Summon what?" Jaden narrowed his eyes.

Then another lava serpentine dragon shot out of the lava as Nightshroud shouted, "The Red-Eyes Black Dragon", the serpentine dragon circled around the them for a few seconds, as it flew close by Chumley and Syrus, they fell down in shock and fear.

Chumley sat up on his knees, "It's cool Sy, the wall is still in one piece", he then started knocking on the protection orb. He then stood up as he continued to knock on it, but then suddenly as he knocked on it so passed his arm through it s a hole formed in it, he quickly pulled his arm back in as he fell back down, "Though it's a smaller piece", Syrus looked at it worried now, "It's… disappearing".

The lava dragon then circled in the air about them a few more times before crashing down in to the ground in front of Nightshroud, the lava then began to take a shape, then as it disappeared, big black dragon with red eyes was there, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Atk: 2400.

Jaden took a step back in shock as he saw the dragon, he then took a closer look at how Nightshroud looked, he then started to wonder something, it didn't make sense to him, but what if he was right?

Nightshroud then pointed at Luster Dragon, "Now, Red-Eyes, attack Luster Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast", Red-Eyes unleashed a huge fire ball that hit Luster Dragon and caused an explosion, Jaden felt the heat from the fire as his monster got destroyed, Jaden LP: 4000-3500.

The explosion caused Jaden to slide backwards a few meters and stopped right in front of Alexis and he went down on a knee in pain, "Jaden!" Alexis said worried, Jaden held a hand over his chest, "Okay, that really hurt". Nightshroud just looked at him with an evil smirk on his face, "That's right, and it's about to hurt a lot more key keeper, because the true pain… is about to begin".

Jaden looked to his right where Yubel appeared in spirit form, _"Yubel, I have a really weird suspicion, with how Nightshroud look, and the fact that he not only uses a dragon deck but also Red-Eyes Black Dragon, do you think he can really be Atticus?"_

Yubel looked at him, "I believe that's most likely the case Jaden, I have been sensing his duel energy since the matched started, and while something seems to have twisted it a bit, it feels like Atticus's dueling energy".

Jaden glared at Nightshroud, _"This is not even funny, if I win then Atticus's soul will be sealed in a card, but if I don't win and soon, Syrus and Chumley are goners"_. Yubel looked at him, "Don't lose hope Jaden, from what I can sense, the reason Atticus is like that is because he has gotten possessed by an evil force, and I suspect that if you win this match, that evil consciousness possessing him will be sealed, not him".

Jaden looked at her and then back at Nightshroud who pointed at him, "Come on, hurry up and make your move, I got a doomsday to start", Jaden slowly stood up again while still in pain, placing faith in Yubel's theory, after all, he had to if he wanted to win this duel and hopefully save three of his friends at the same time.

His friends looked at him worried as he glared at Nightshroud, "Trust me on this Nightshroud, I will take you down, and I'll start by taking down that Red-Eyes, my turn", he drew his next card and saw that it was Polymerization.

"Alright, now we're talking, I play the spell card Polymerization, and…" he grabbed two cards in his hand, "With Clayman and Burstinatrix in my hand, I fuse them to create, the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster", Burstinatrix and Clayman got sucked into the vortex and out came Rampart Blaster, she went down on a knee in defense mode with her shield in front of her, Def:2500.

Jaden pointed at Nightshroud, "But don't think for a second that I'm just hiding or that you're safe, because thanks to her special ability, once per turn she can deal 1000 points of damage if to you, now give him everything you have Blaster, Rampart Barrage".

Rampart Blaster fired missiles at Nightshroud and hit him, Nightshroud LP: 4000-3000, Alexis smiled relieved that Jaden had managed to deal twice as much damage to Nightshroud as Nightshroud had dealt to him.

Jaden looked at Nightshroud with a smirk, "And since she's in defense mode, if you want to get to me, you have to get through her and her 2500 defense points, pretty sweet move don't you think Nightshroud?" Nightshroud took a stumbling step as he felt the pain from the damage he had taken.

Jaden looked a little shocked before he got a smirk on his face, "Of course it might not be so sweet for you, since you also seems to feel the pain of the shadow game, also if you don't take out Rampart Blaster soon you will only feel more pain, but since Red-Eyes only has 2400 attack points, that won't be easy now will it?"

Nightshroud just growled at Jaden, "ENOUGH!" he then drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked up at Jaden with a smirk on his face, "You fool, that Blaster of your doesn't change a thing, but you can bet that this next card will, it's going to change your life points Jaden, oh and… not in a good way, for you see Jaden, your Blaster can't protect you from my Red-Eyes's attack".

Jaden just looked at him still with a smirk on his face, "Alright, I'll bit, why not?" Nightshroud lifted his arm, "Because this time, his attack is an actual card", he shouted as he showed a card that displayed Red Eyes firing a fire ball, "Inferno Fire Blast".

Red-Eyes once again fired his attack, while Jaden was shocked about the spell card version of the dragon's attack and so were the others, "A card?" Alexis said, Syrus looked worried as the fire ball got closer to his friend, "Look out Jaden", Chumley also looked on worried, "Not licious".

Then the fire ball went past Rampart Blaster and hit Jaden directly, Alexis covered her face from the explosion as she watched Jaden trying to shield himself as good as he could from the heat of the flames.

Nightshroud then looked at Jaden with a smirk on his face, "Nice card right, it's just as strong as my Red-Eyes's attack, the only difference is,,, it hits your life points directly", Jaden took a few stumbling steps because of the pain, Jaden LP: 3500-1100.

"And I'm not through with you just yet key keeper, "Next I summon Attachment Dragon", a small green dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 100, Nightshroud chuckled a little, "But don't worry, he's not the attacking type, just like his name suggests, he's a lot more like the attaching type, now show him what I mean my dragon".

Jaden looked as Attachment disappeared in high speed only to reappear above Rampart Blaster, the small dragon grabbed a hold of her shoulders with its feet and dragged her up on her feet before wrapping himself around her, Rampart Blaster, Atk: 2000.

"Blaster's made a new friend, a friend that forces her in to attack mode, and can do it once per turn should you try to change her back to defense mode, meaning… no more direct attacks on me", Alexis looked on worried, Syrus and Chumley placed their hands on the orb as they leaned towards it, worried about Jaden, they then got scared as they fell halfway through it, they managed to get back inside it, but watched as the two holes both became one big hole instead worried.

Jaden looked towards then worried, the orb was disappearing fast and he hoped he could end this before it was completely gone. He then heard Nightshroud chuckle and looked at him, "Even though I like to take down that Rampart Blaster right now I can't thanks to my spell, I will just have to wait until my next turn".

Jaden who was gasping in pain glared at him a little, "Alright, my turn", Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, _He's right that Rampart Blaster won't survive next turn, I need some way to save her and take down that Red-Eyes, in order to save my friends, and protect the world from the Sacred Beasts_.

Jaden then drew his next card, he then looked at it and smiled, he then heard Syrus call out to him, "Go Jay", he then looked at him and saw him pull his arm back inside the orb, Chumley looked at him worried, "Jaden this orb is disappearing fast".

Jaden looked at them, "Just hang in there you guys, I will get you out of there soon, so let's hope that you won't have to literally hang in there", Nightshroud's smirk grew bigger, "If you don't hurry up then they will have to eventually, so make your friends a favor and make your move now".

Jaden looked at Nightshroud with a smirk, "If you knew what I was packing Nightshroud, you wouldn't be so eager for it",

Jaden then placed a card in to his Duel Disk, "First, I activate the spell card De-Fusion, so now I split apart Rampart Blaster back in to Clayman and Burstinatrix". Attachment Dragon then let go of Rampart Blaster who had become a light that then split into two.

First Clayman appeared on the field, Atk: 800, then Burstinatrix appeared next to him, Atk: 1200. Jaden then pointed at Attachment Dragon, "And now since Rampart Blaster is gone, Attachment Dragon who was equipped to her is sent to rest in your graveyard", Nightshroud gritted his teeth a little before his smirk returned, "Doesn't matter, neither of your monsters can take on my dragon".

Jaden then showed his Pot of Greed card, "Yeah well, I think I might change that, now with this, I draw two more cards", Jaden drew his new cards and looked at them, "Now first, I sacrifice Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Necroshade in attack mode".

Burstinatrix left the field and Necroshade took her place, Atk: 1600. Nightshroud laughed, "That was not so much better either, he's only have 1600 attack points".

Jaden then took and showed the other card he had just drawn, his Fusion Sage, "I now use this spell card to add my second Polymerization to my hand", he looked through his deck until he found the spell, he then shuffled his deck and placed it back into his Duel Disk.

"And now I fuse Clayman on my field with the Sparkman in my hand in order to create, the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". Clayman and Sparkman got sucked into the vortex and then Thunder Giant appeared, Atk: 2400.

Alexis looked at Jaden's Thunder Giant and then Nightshroud's Red-Eyes, _both of them have the same attack points, is Jaden planning on taking down Red-Eyes by sacrificing Thunder Giant? She wondered_.

Jaden smiled, "Alright, let us see who blinks first, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant attack that Red-Eyes Black Dragon, with Voltic Thunder", Thunder Giant charged up his attack and unleashed it towards Red-Eyes.

"Go, Inferno Fire Blast", on Nightshroud's order, Red-Eyes counterattacked with Inferno Fire Blast, both attacks met each other as both the monsters continued to attack as they got closer to each other, then the energy hit them both as they got too close, they fell through the platform and into the lava underneath them.

Both Alexis and Nightshroud looked shocked, "Both my Red-Eyes and your Thunder Giant are gone", Alexis looked at Jaden, "So your plan actually were to destroy both of them?" Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Oh yeah, because now thanks to Thunder Giant that annoying Red-Eyes is gone, leaving the way open for a direct attack from Necroshade, go Dark Shadow Slash".

Necroshade then vanished only to reappear behind Nightshroud as he slashed him across his back, Nightshroud LP: 3000-1400. Jaden then looked at Nightshroud who looked unaffected by the attack, "Oh come on, aren't you going to flinch or anything from the damage?"

Nightshroud looked at him with a smirk on his face, "Sorry, but I leave all of that to my opponent", "Jaden narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the last card in his hand, "Oh yeah well we'll see what we can do about that soon enough Nightshroud, for now I place a card face down and end my turn".

Nightshroud drew his next card, "If that's all you got then this will not take long", he looked at the card, "And this will help, I now summon my Luster Dragon", Another Luster Dragon appeared on the field, "And now he will attack your Necroshade, Breath of Fire". Luster Dragon unleashed its attack and hit Necroshade and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 1100-800.

Jaden once again went down on a knee in pain, he gritted his teeth as he stared at Nightshroud, "I won't go down that easy", he then slowly got up again, he then and looked at Nightshroud with a look on concern in his eyes, _Don't worry Atticus, I will defeat the evil force that's controlling you in order to save both my friends and you at the same time, he thought_.

Nightshroud smirk grew bigger, "No matter, my Luster Dragon will take you done soon enough", Jaden drew his next card, "Don't bet on it Nightshroud", he looked at his card, "Now I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity, so now both of us has to draw from our decks until we're both holding six cards in our hands", Nightshroud drew three cards while Jaden drew six.

Jaden looked through the cards in his hand, he then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I play the spell card E – Emergency Call, with this I can add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand", Jaden looked through his deck and then grabbed a card, he then shuffled it and placed it back into his Duel Disk.

"And then…. because Necroshade is in my graveyard, I can summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrifice, so say hello to my Elemental Hero Bladedge", Bladedge then appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And if you think that's all then your mistaking big time, I play H – Heated Heart, now for this turn, Bladedge gains 500 extra attack points". Bladedge got covered by a blue aura, Atk: 2600-3100.

Syrus got a huge smile on his face, "Alright, now Bladedge has 3100 attack points", Chumley also got a huge smile on his face, "Yeah, and that's way more than Luster Dragon's attack points", he lifted his left arm in excitement but it accidently got outside of the protection orb, he quickly pulled it back in as he felt the heat, "Ouch, hot, hot".

Jaden then pointed at Luster Dragon, "Now go Bladedge, attack Luster Dragon with Slice and Dice attack", Bladedge flew towards Luster Dragon and slashed him with the blades on his arms, destroying him, Nightshroud then groaned in pain as he took the damage, Nightshroud LP: 1400-200. Jaden felt a smirk appear on his face as he saw Nightshroud wobble as he got unsteady on his feet, "There is the flinch I was looking for".

Nightshroud glared at him, "No it wasn't, that was a twitch, it's not the same. I had something in my eye that's all, you got that? It was a twitch". Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, "Hey you can deny it as much as you want, but one thing you can't deny is that I have the advantage now. And even though Bladedge will lose the extra points once my turn is over I doubt you can summon a monster with 2600 attack points or more, and since Bladedge can deal piercing damage so doesn't it matter if you defend yourself. Now I place one card face down, I will end this next turn", Bladedge, Atk: 3100-2600.

Nightshroud just drew his card and looked at it, "Hey, you think you have won right? Well then think again, after all we both know it's not truly the life points that decides who's winning in a duel but the cards the player holds, and I have just drawn the card that will help me win the duel and then I will be taking that key".

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, "Yeah right, I bet you're just bluffing right now", But a moment later the lava began to take the form of dragons and rose up behind Nightshroud, "Or maybe I'm wrong", Jaden said as he could now feel something from one of the cards in Nightshroud's hand, a powerful presence infused with a lot of dark energy.

"Did you honestly think key keeper... that you could get rid of all my dragons that easily?" Jaden gritted his teeth a little as the dragons made of lava behind Nightshroud roared, "That you could simply banish them all to the graveyard, and then be done with them?"

Jaden's eyes narrowed a little, he did not like how Nightshroud was talking right now, "Well yeah, that's kind of what I was hoping for". Nightshroud then lifted the card he had just drawn, "Well then you can just keep on hoping because now, I summon the Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode". A red egg then appeared out of the lava and flew up to the field, cracks appeared on the egg and then a pair of red eyes could be seen in the hole that appeared on the egg, Atk: 800.

"What then you mean... that's you're big card?" Jaden asked confused, that card wasn't what he had sensed earlier, but then he saw how Nightshroud got a smirk on his face, "That's right, until I use my Chick's special ability that is. You see by sending Chick to the grave, I can summon from my hand, his daddy… the full grown Red-Eyes Black Dragon".

The egg then cracked open and Jaden saw a new born Red-Eyes before it glowed red before it grew in to its adult form, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Jaden was not too please to see another Red-Eyes but was still confused, even Red-eyes wasn't powerful enough to end the duel or even take out Bladedge, and it was still not the spirit he had sensed, he had no idea what Nightshroud was planning.

He then saw that Nightshroud's smirk grew bigger, "Well actually, that's not entirely true, for you see, as big as this Red-Eyes is, they can still get even bigger… Red-Eyes, I now sacrifice you, to bring out…" as he said that so dove Red-Eyes down in to the lava, "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon".

Even though he wasn't standing on the volcano, Jaden could still hear the intense trembles and saw how the lava was flowing violently and was close to the orb that Syrus and Chumley was in.

Jaden then saw how a huge dragon covered by lava rise up from the volcano, Atk: 2400. It then flew up in the air and Jaden then noticed how seven lava dragons flew up behind it, "Now the molten ashes of my fallen dragons boil up from their fiery grave, ablaze with new life, each of them granting my Darkness Dragon 300 additional attack points".

Jaden's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "But wait… with seven dragons in your graveyard, that means that… he gains 2100 attack points", as he said that the seven lava dragons disappeared, Darkness Dragon, Atk: 2400-4500. Alexis looked at the amount in shock, "4500 attack points? Jaden can't withstand that, if Darkness Dragon manages to attack and destroy Bladedge then Jaden will…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she looked at her boyfriend worried.

The lava then disappeared from Darkness Dragon and they could clearly see him, he looked a lot like the previous Red-Eyes, only he had a few red crystals on his body and golden lines going across his body, no front legs, and instead of just two wings he had six wings that were a little smaller.

Nightshroud looked at him with a smirk, "Now it's over, the spirit key, your friends, your soul… with Darkness Dragon's attack… they're all mine, so go Inferno Dark Fire, END THIS NOW!" Darkness Dragon then unleashed a huge stream of fire towards Bladedge, Jaden's friends and girlfriend looked on in horror, but Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"This is not over yet Nightshroud, I play my trap, Hero Barrier, now since I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate one of your attacks". A barrier appeared in front of Bladedge and blocked the Inferno Dark Fire, leaving both Bladedge and Jaden's life points unharmed.

Nightshroud then growled and glared at Jaden, "Oh well, no big deal, I will just have to finish you off next turn, as long as I have my Darkness Dragon, my victory is certain". Jaden narrowed his eyes, he didn't plan on being defeated here, but he had to admit that it would not be easy to bring down that Darkness Dragon.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH THE OTHER KEY KEEPERS,

Zane was standing at the pier, looking out over the ocean, he then felt that the key was shaking a little, he grabbed it and then looked towards the volcano, "There's something amiss… a Shadow Rider, this key's telling me… one's close". He then let the key led him to where the Shadow Rider were.

At the same time at the Ra dorm, Bastion was sitting at his computer, he then looked down at his key as it also began shaking, "Ah, the spirit gate key, it's shaking", he then got up as he let the key led him to where it sensed the trouble

At the same time so were Chazz growling in annoyance as he watched Ojama Yellow dance in the air above him as he laid in his bed, "Stop dancing", Ojama Yellow looked at him, "Sorry boss, just trying to keep rhythm with that spirit key".

Chazz sat up, causing Ojama Yellow to fly backwards as he hit the spirit when he sat up, "Actually what IS that trembling?" He then looked down on his key and placed it in his hand, feeling it tremble in it, he knew it sensed trouble and got up to get dressed.

At the same time so was Crowler peacefully sleeping in his bed with a night mask and nightcap on, he slept so deeply that he didn't woke up from the trembles of his key, so he was unaware of what was currently going on.

Banner at that time stood with Pharaoh in his arms and looked at the volcano with his key wrapped around his right hand, he like the others could feel the trembles of his key, he understood that the Shadow Rider that had arrived on the island must have made his move, only he didn't know who had been targeted.

AT THE SAME TIME IN SHEPPARD'S OFFICE,

Sheppard sat at his desk with his head in his hands, he was really troubled over what he had to do, as he thought, _What were you thinking Sheppard? Getting your students involved in a battle with such stakes… but then, what other choice did you have, after all if those Shadow Riders get a hold of those Sacred Beast cards…_

Sheppard looked up from his hands with a solemn look on his face, "They'll be destroyed no matter what… we all will be", all that he could do now is hope that his students (and the two teachers) were up to the challenge.

BACK TO THE VOLCANO AND TO THE DUEL,

Jaden took and drew his next card, "Alright, first I place two cards face down on the field, next I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode, and then I place Bladedge in defense mode as well". Two cards appeared in front of Jaden's feet, then Avian appeared on a knee with his arms crossed in front of him, Def: 1000, then Bladedge crossed his arms and went down on a knee as well, Def: 1800, Jaden then looked at Nightshroud, "And then I end my turn".

Nightshroud got a mocking smirk on his face, "That's funny, you know what I call that move? A waste of time, and time in case you forgot is very much of the essence right now, well…" he then looked at Syrus and Chumley, "At least for your friends who is about to get deep fried that is".

Syrus looked at Jaden as he and Chumley held onto each other, "Don't listen to what he's saying Jaden, just focus and win the duel", Chumley nodded, "Yeah we're okay", a small eruption happen next to them, "Or at least for now we are", he said as Syrus and Chumley got nervous.

Alexis looked at their friends worried, "Jaden, hurry up", Jaden looked at them with a worried look on his face as well, "Yeah I know, that lava… is beginning to look really restless", Nightshroud chuckled a little, "La dee dah, what to do, what to do?"

Jaden gave him a hard look, "How about you make your move already?" Nightshroud got a smirk on his face, "Oh right it's my turn, sorry", he drew his next card and looked at it, "I now Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards and then discard two". He drew three cards, and then placed one of them and another one from his hand in his graveyard, "Next I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode", Spear Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1900.

Nightshroud's smirk grew, "Oh, and just so you know, the cards I discarded was my third Troop Dragon as well as my Mirage Dragon, so Darkness Dragon gain 600 more attack points", Darkness Dragon, Atk: 4500-5100.

Nightshroud pointed at Jaden, "Not that it matters, because he won't need them since he won't even be the one who finishes you off after all. Since Spear Dragon inflicts piercing damage to the opponent, once he destroys your Avian, he will end this match by dealing 900 points of damage to you, now Spear Dragon attack Avian and end this, Cyclone Blast".

Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap, Elemental Recharge, with this I get 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero on my field, so with two, Avian and Bladedge, I gain 2000 life points", Jaden LP: 800-2800.

The prehistoric dragon then took and unleashed a green energy beam from its mouth that hit Avian and destroyed him, Jaden then prepared himself as the beam hit him, Jaden LP: 2800-1900. He felt intense pain and felt like he would cough up blood, he barely managed to remain on his feet from the pain.

Nightshroud looked at him with a smirk, "Looks like someone is in pain, so even though you managed to survive Spear Dragon did a great job, however since he attacked he now has to switch to defense mode". Spear Dragon then folded its wings in front around itself as it landed on the ground, Def: 0.

Jaden glared at Nightshroud, "And now, let's see you save your Bladedge from Darkness Dragon for a second time, now Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack, Inferno Dark Fire", Darkness Dragon took and unleashed its attack in this time it destroyed Bladedge in an explosion caused by the attack, the force behind the explosion was so great that it sent powerful shockwaves at Jaden and Alexis.

Nightshroud looked at Jaden, "It's you're move now, if you have any strength left to make it that is", the moment after Nightshroud said that so went Jaden down on all four before he collapsed with his face down towards the energy platform, barely having any energy left.

Alexis called out to him worried, she then looked at Syrus and Chumley who was still in the orb and the only reason the lava hadn't reached their feet by now was because the orb was held up by the three claw like rocks around it, seeing all of this she made her decision, she would not just watch this anymore.

She looked at Nightshroud with a hard look on her face, "That's enough, this duel is over", Nightshroud looked at her, "Says who exactly?" She glared at him, "Says me and this".

She held up her key, "I have a spirit gate key too, just let my friends and boyfriend go and you can duel me for it and get my soul either way".

Nightshroud looked at Alexis without saying anything, _I know you,_ _he then thought thinking that for some reason this girl seemed familiar to him_. Alexis then stared at him, "You can't lose, so just let them go and deal with me".

But then she heard Jaden groan, she looked down and saw him fighting his way back up, "No, I won't let you Alexis…. this is my fight and besides…" he looked at Nightshroud, "This is the one opponent I can't let you duel", Alexis looked at him confused, she had no idea what he meant by that.

Jaden got up, he then drew his next card and looked at it before his eyes widened, since last turn he had had a plan on how to take out Darkness Dragon, a big part of that would be his last face down, the trap Hero's Rule 1 Five Freedoms, this would let him remove up to five cards from either of their graveyards. That would seriously cripple Darkness Dragon while he would use his last two cards, Miracle Fusion and Fusion Recovery, to finish him of with Shining Flare Wingman.

But the card he had just drawn made him change his plan, he was planning on using Darkness Dragon's greatest power to take him down. But at that moment so heard he Syrus and Chumley yell and saw the lava plashing over the orb they we're in. Jaden got horrified but relaxed when Yubel informed him that they were still safe, but he needed to end the duel this turn or they would not survive for much longer.

Jaden narrowed his eyes and slammed the card he had drawn onto his Duel Disk, "I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode", the white magician appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Jaden then held up Fusion Recovery, "Next I use Fusion Recovery to take back Polymerization and one monster I used in a fusion summoning, and I chose Sparkman". As the two cards came out of the graveyard a light appeared on Skilled White Magician.

Jaden then showed his Miracle Fusion, "Next thanks to Miracle Fusion, I can remove monsters to summon an Elemental Hero fusion monster, so I remove Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". Burstinatrix and Avian disappeared and Flame Wingman appeared, Atk: 2100.

A second light appeared on Skilled White Magician, "And finally, I activate Polymerization, so now I fuse Sparkman and Flame Wingman to form… Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman", Sparkman and Flame Wingman got sucked in to a vortex and out came Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500.

Jaden pointed at Nightshroud, "And like Darkness Dragon, Flare Wingman's power also increases because of monsters in the grave, so for every Elemental Hero in my grave he gets 300 points, and I count five of them, meaning he gets 1500 points". Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500-4000.

Nightshroud laughed, "Impressive Jaden, but I'm afraid he's still 1100 points too weak to take on my Darkness Dragon". Jaden really wanted to activate his trap and weaken Darkness Dragon enough for Flare Wingman to take him out, but he had already decided on his new plan, he then pointed at Skilled White Magician who now had three lights on him.

"Now, since I have activated three spell cards, my Skilled White Magician have now gained three spell counters, which means I can sacrifice him in order to summon a certain monster from my deck, my hand or my graveyard".

Jaden took out his deck and looked through it, he then grabbed a card, shuffled it, and then placed it back into his Duel Disk, "I now call upon the power of the mighty dragon hunter, I summon Buster Blader in attack mode". Skilled White Magician disappeared only to be replaced by Buster Blader, Atk: 2600.

Nightshroud took a step backwards in shock and horror, Jaden then pointed at Buster Blader, "And as I'm sure you already know, this guy's attack points increases by 500 for every dragon on your side of the field and your graveyard, and with two on your field and nine in your grave, he gains 5500 attack points".

Buster Blader pulled out his sword that he had on his back and held it out, Atk: 2600-8100. Nightshroud was completely horrified now, "It has over 8000? This was your plan from the beginning right? That's the only reason you summoned Flare Wingman".

Jaden shock his head, "No because I originally planned on taking you down with Flare Wingman since my last card would allow me to remove up to five cards from either of our graves, meaning that I could have gotten rid of five of your dragons, which would have made him weaker than my hero".

Nightshroud looked shocked when he heard that, Jaden then pointed at Darkness Dragon, "Alright now Buster Blader, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon with Dragon Sword Attack".

Buster Blader then ran towards Darkness Dragon who roared at him, he then jumped up in the air as he lifted his sword over his head. Jaden looked at Nightshroud as his monster prepared to strike down the dragon of darkness, "Come on now man, come to your senses and return to us".

Alexis looked at Jaden confused over what he had just said, but before she could ask she heard a roar of pain and saw that Buster Blader had just split Darkness Dragon in half with one swing of his sword, Nightshroud LP: 200-0.

Nightshroud screamed as his points went down to zero, then pillars of fire shot up through the platform around them, Nightshroud then fell over, then he got surrounded by a ring of fire, he screamed as he got engulfed by the fire. Jaden then went down on his knees, he felt that he were about to pass out, but he managed looking at Syrus and Chumley, seeing them vanished in a flash of light.

"Well at least… they're safe…" he managed to say before losing consciousness and fell down, "Jaden!" Alexis shouted as she ran towards him, but when she reached him a ring of fire surrounded them and she screamed before both of them along with Nightshroud disappeared in flashes of light just like Syrus and Chumley had.

MOMENTS LATER OUTSIDE OF THE VOLCANO,

Chumley and Syrus reappeared outside of the volcano in a flash of light, they slowly pushed themselves up on all four, Chumley looked around himself confused, "What the…" Syrus looked around too and then got a relieved look on his face, "We're alive, we're alive Chum".

Chumley then looked next to him and saw Alexis lying on the ground as well, Syrus followed looked in the same direction and noticed her too, she slowly got up and saw the two Slifer boys, "He did it, Jaden did it, he won and saved both of you".

The two boys nodded happily as they got up and walked towards her as she got up, she then looked around with a worried expression, "But, where is Jaden?" The boys looked around as well, Chumley then gasped and pointed, "Over there".

The other two looked where he pointed and got worried when they saw Jaden lying on his back not moving, they all ran towards him, Syrus and Chumley carefully lifted up the top part of his body, "Jaden, please wake up", Alexis said worried, Syrus looked like he was about to cry, "He's not moving, come on Jay".

A worried Alexis placed two fingers on his left wrist and got relieved when she felt a pulse, "Sy he's fine, very tired maybe, but who can blame the poor guy", Chumley sighed relieved, "I agree, I'm just tired from watching, but even so, Jaden pushed himself this far for our sake". when Syrus heard that he couldn't stop his tears and he broke down.

As Alexis looked at the unconscious Jaden she noticed something near his hand, it was a card. She picked it up and looked at it, it was the card with the black picture that Nightshroud had shown before the duel started.

As she looked at it, she saw how a picture of Nightshroud's black dragon mask appeared on it with chains behind it, "While Jaden's fine, it seems like I can't say the same thing about Nightshroud, well at least we will be safe from him now".

She then noticed Nightshroud lying on the ground on his stomach, she got up and walked over to him, still thinking about what Jaden had said during the duel about how he could not let her fight Nightshroud, and how he told Nightshroud to come to his senses at the end of the duel, she wondered if Jaden knew something about this Shadow Rider.

She went down on a knee and looked at him, she then heard as he grunted which confused her since his soul should have been sealed, he turned his head a little and she could see him open his only visible eye and saw that it was brown, "A…Alexis?"

She gasped as he said her name, she then saw him lose consciousness again, she started to tremble, "It… it can't be…" she stared at the brown haired teen in front of her, not believing what she was seeing or what she had just heard,

At the same time Syrus and Chumley was making sure that Jaden really were okay when they heard Bastion's voice, "Jaden, hold on, we're coming", They looked in the direction they heard the voice and saw Bastion, Zane and Chazz running towards them.

As soon as they reached them, the three boys went down on a knee next to Jaden, looking at him with concern, "What happened to him?" Chazz demanded to know, Syrus looked at them, "One of the Shadow Riders challenged Jaden to a duel".

Chazz continued to look at Jaden while he asked, "So what happened? Did he win?" Chumley nodded, "He sure did Chazz, and let me tell you it was one of the most intense matches I have ever seen, Jaden facing dragon after dragon while taking damage and dealing damage and trying to win in time to save us since the Shadow Rider had taken us hostage before we would get fried by the lava in the volcano".

The other three boys felt anger hearing that Syrus and Chumley had been taken hostage, Zane then noticed that Alexis was sitting next to another figure, "So is that him? The Shadow Rider?" He glared at the figure as he walked towards them while the others helped placing Jaden onto Chumley's back so that he could carry him to the Academy so that he could be treated.

As Zane reached Alexis and the Shadow Rider he got shocked when he saw that she was hugging him while crying, "Alexis?" He said not understanding what was going on.

Alexis looked at him with tears in her eyes, "It's him Zane, it's him, I don't understand how but… it's him", Zane looked at her even more confused, "I… I thought I had lost him but he's back, he's finally back", Zane now felt he needed her to explain what she meant, "What are you talking about? Who's back Alexis?"

Alexis looked at him as her tears started running down her cheeks again, "Look at his face, it's my brother", Zane then gasped as his eyes widened wide in pure shock as he finally got a good look at the brown haired teen's face, it was his old friend and classmate as well as Alexis brother.

"Atticus? Zane said carefully as he still couldn't believe what he was seen, the others came over to them, Chumley with the unconscious Jaden on his back. Alexis looked at them all, "It wasn't him before, but that card took away whatever darkness that was controlling him, he's back now, thanks to Jaden".

At the mentioning of the Slifer boy so looked Zane at him as the sun began to rise, "And if this is how it is after you WIN a duel against the Shadow Riders, just imagine what it's like when you lose, the sun may be coming up now, but night will fall again soon, and when it does, we MUST be ready". The others nodded while agreeing with Zane as they looked at Jaden, they then began to make their way back towards the school, so that Jaden would get treated.

**So Jaden finally learned that the creatures he had been having visions about was called the Sacred Beast and had almost as much power as the Egyptian Gods, and that a group called the Shadow Riders would try to take the seven spirit keys needed to get to the three beast cards, Jaden along with some of his friends accepted Sheppard's request to protect the keys. Then the same night a Shadow Rider called Nightshroud teleported Jaden and Alexis who had been worried about Jaden in to the volcano in the middle of the island there he challenged him to a shadow game. Jaden also had to win fast if he wanted to save Syrus and Chumley or they would get fried by the lava. After an intense duel Jaden managed to win but passed out because of the damage he had taken from the shadow game, then it was relieved that the Shadow Rider were none other than Alexis missing brother Atticus, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review. **

**P.S To those who expected to see the Elemental Dragon Heroes in this chapter, even before I got the idea of making his second deck I had already decided to finishing Nightshroud off by using Buster Blader and since that card is part of his Elemental Hero deck he had to use it, just explaining why I did what I did.**


	21. The vampire Mistress Camula part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so learned Jaden and his friends that three cards with extremely powerful spirits inside of them were hidden deep under the school and that a group called the Shadow Riders would try and get their hands on them and that one of them were already on the island. He then showed them the seven spirit keys needed to get to the cards and explained that the keys could only be won in a duel, and when he asked them to guard the keys all of them accepted the task. Later that night Jaden was challenged to a shadow game by the first Shadow Rider called Nightshroud which Jaden soon realized was Atticus, his old friend and Alexis's older brother. After an intense duel which Jaden needed to win quickly if he wanted to save Syrus and Chumley, Jaden finished of Nightshroud's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon with his Buster Blader and ended the duel but Jaden collapsed from exhaustion because of the damage he had taken during the shadow game. Once they were all safe Alexis also discovered that Nightshroud was really her brother, then Chazz, Bastion and Zane came running to see how it was with Jaden, they then began to make their way back to get both the duelists to the infirmary to be treated. What will happen next?**

Chapter 21- The vampire Mistress Camula part 1

On a dark lake, the reflection of the crescent shaped moon in the sky, also on the dark lake, a long boat were drifting across the water, a flock of bats were flying over the boat.

In the boat laid a coffin, then the coffin slowly opened up and someone sat up, it was a woman with crimson red lips, she then got a sinister smirk on her face as she looked ahead.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Jaden suddenly open his eyes in shock and sat up, only to place his arms over his stomach in pain, he were still badly hurt from his fight with Nightshroud, Syrus had been sitting next to him since he got here had first gotten shocked when Jaden sat up so suddenly, and then worried when he saw him in pain.

"Jaden! Are you okay?" Jaden opened his eyes while he gritted his teeth in pain, "Man, what a weird dream, I saw a girl", Syrus looked at him confused, "A girl?"

Before Jaden could answer so he heard a chuckle next to him, "Well you must be feeling at least a little better if you're having dreams about girls", Jaden looked up and saw Miss Fontaine coming towards him, he then asked, "Miss Fontaine, how is it with Atticus, Alexis's big brother?"

Miss Fontaine looked towards another bed with a troubled look on her face, Jaden followed her gaze and saw Alexis sat next to it as Atticus laid in it with an oxygen mask on, "I'm afraid he was a bit worse off than you and haven't woken up yet, but still, he's in stable condition".

Jaden got a relieved smile, "What a relief, so he were safe after all, now all we have to do is wait for him to recover, he and Alexis has a lot of catching up to do, and to be honest, so does he and me too".

Alexis then turned around and looked at Jaden and gave him a smile of gratitude, "Thanks for getting him back Jaden, Jaden gave her a small smirk, "No problem Lex I…"

But then he groaned in pain again, Alexis stood up worried while Syrus turned his gaze back to Jaden with a worried expression on his face, Miss Fontaine came over to him quickly and carefully helped him lie down again.

"He's not the only one who needs time to recover, I heard what happened and that duel took a toll on your body as well, you need a few days to recover from it". Jaden looked at her with a painful smile, "Yeah I guess your right… that match took more out of me than I thought it would".

But even though Syrus and Alexis calmed down a bit, Jaden was far from calm, he knew that dream he had could not mean anything good, after all he sensed a very evil and twisted vibe coming from that girl he had seen, he then looked to his side as he felt Yubel appear next to him, she nodded her head, "I think you're right Jaden, whoever that woman is, if she shows up, things will get ugly".

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE LAKE,

The woman who Jaden had seen in his dream held out a hand to the night sky, "Go my minions", as she said that the bats started to fly off in to the night, "Find me my prey, so that we can succeed where Nightshroud has failed", she got a smirk on her face, and so had the second Shadow Rider appeared.

LATER THE NEXT DAY,

By the next day rumor had started to travel around the dorms and the school, "Hey did you hear about the vampire?" A Ra student asked another, "Vampire?" the first student nodded his head, "Dude, I saw her with my own two eyes… Or at least, my roommate did, she's got these gigantic fangs". The second Ra student looked at him shocked, "What, are you saying that it's a she?"

Then at lunch the Obelisk girl students were discussion the same thing, "I am so not kidding, it's a girl vampire", her friend who had a sandwich in her head shook her head a little worried and said, "But she better stay away from my boyfriend".

LATER THAT DAY,

Sheppard who had heard the rumors travel through the school had gotten a really bad feeling over this so called vampire, he believed that the rumors might be true, and so he called the key keepers to his office to discuss this with them.

When he told them about the rumors, Chazz took a step back and looked pretty freaked out, "Vampire?" Sheppard nodded his head, "I'm afraid the rumors might not be rumors after all", Banner got a worried look on his face, "Oh my".

Crowler made a short skeptical laugh, "Please! It's a practical joke". Bastion crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "A joke Dr Crowler? It was certainly not a joke that sent Jaden to the hospital". All of them in the room except for Crowler agreed with him since they all had learned about Jaden's secret, they knew that it must had been quite a tough battle he had been in if it had sent him to the hospital considering he had been in quite a few battles since he got to the island but until now had never gotten as hurt as he got during his battle with Atticus's second personality Nightshroud.

Zane looked at Sheppard, "Do you think that she's… a Shadow Rider?" Sheppard looked at them all, "Perhaps, but the chances are high that that's the case, so listen, be on the lookout for anything strange", the three students nodded with a determined look on their faces while the two teachers looked at each other nervously.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Chazz was sitting on the floor in his Slifer dorm room, his old Obelisk blue jacket was hanging on the wall in plastic, he was currently looking through his deck, trying to be prepared, after all if this vampire was a Shadow Rider then she would soon challenge one of them to a duel, "I would like to see this vampire girl try to get the drop on the Chazz".

However as he was looking through his deck there was something he didn't notice, up in the ceiling a vampire hung upside down in the rafters, it looked at him as he went through his deck and its eyes glow red.

At the same time Zane also looked through his deck at the Obelisk dorm and Bastion looked through all of his decks as well at the Ra dorm, neither of them realizing that bats were spying on them as well as they looked through their cards.

Crowler had a irritated look on his face, "A vampire? What's next the boogeyman?" He then sat down at his desk and looked through his deck as he laughed sarcastic, "Who would ever believe something so ridicules", he had no idea that a bat was currently spying on his as he looked through his deck.

"Stay away! I know you're out there somewhere!"

Banner however currently sat in front of a makeshift shrine with candles lit around him, dressed in a priest's outfit, complete with headband and robe, he were also waving around a large stick which had sutras attached to it, while strands of garlic was hanging from the ceiling.

"I have huge horror movie collection, I know all of your weak spots, I'm ready for you", as he continued to wave around the stick and chanting protection spells to protect himself, the bat watching him sweat dropped, not sure what to make of this one, so it then just left without getting noticed.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE INFIRMARY,

Alexis came over to Syrus who was still sitting next to a sleeping Jaden, "How's Jaden Sy?" Syrus got a depressed look on his face as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "He hasn't said anything since last night, or woken up again for that matter".

Alexis got a sad look on her face, "Oh, I see", Syrus looked at her, How's your brother Alexis?" Alexis shook her head before she got a small smile on her face, "Pretty much the same, but he'll get better", she looked at him, "I know it, he's a fighter… you know".

Syrus looked at her with a smile, "I know", Alexis then closed her eyes with a troubled look on her face, "I just hope the others are as well, after all it sounds like the next Shadow Rider is here".

Alexis then placed a hand on Jaden's cheek, stroking it, Syrus looked at her, "Uh… if you want to have some alone time with Jaden, I can…" Alexis shook her head, "There is no need for that Sy".

Alexis then leaned closer to Jaden and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "I just want both of them to get better, after all I'm sure they would like to officially meet each other again, of course Atti will be a pain once he finds out that I actually started dating Jaden, even though I told him before that I was not interested in boys and that Jaden had also been one of the guys Atticus had suggested for me to meet".

What Syrus and Alexis didn't know however was that a bat were currently hanging upside down from the infirmary ceiling, it then took and flew off unnoticed, while it had not found out anything about the decks of the last two key keepers, it had found some information that might come in handy later.

LATER WITH THE VAMPIRE SHADOW RIDER,

The vampire woman laid in a big bathtub, she then noticed that one of her bats was coming flying towards her, she lifted her hand and held out her index finger and the bat landed on it.

"My precious, what did you bring me?" The bat's eyes glow red, then the vampire woman's eyes glowed a little as well and she could images of the key keepers and their decks through her mind's eye, "Ah, so this is our opposition, hmm now then… who shall it be?"

Then suddenly she stopped at the image of Zane, as she gasped in delight, "You! You will be my first", she chuckled, she was looking forward to dueling this handsome young man for both his key and his soul.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

The key keepers had been asked by Sheppard to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and then report to him, they were currently all in his office except for Jaden who was still in bed recovering and Alexis who also was in the infirmary to be close to the two boys she cared deeply for as they both recovered.

"Good news Chancellor", Chazz said as he and the others had smiles on their faces, "I searched the whole campus… and there is no", but he got interrupted by someone yelling, "VAMPIRE!"

They all looked towards the door to the office and saw Chumley run in to the office, he then stopped and looked at them all, "I saw her, she's at the lake", They all looked at him shocked as Sheppard stood up, then he looked at the key keepers and they looked back at him and nodded, before they asked Chumley to show them where he had seen her.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

After walking through the forest for a short while as Chumley showed them the way, they soon arrived at the edge of the lake, as they stopped and looked out over it they all gasped in shock, because a red carped rolled out over the lake and then stopped in front of them.

Bastion narrowed his eyes, "I think she's expecting us", Crowler nodded a little nervous now, "At least it's the red carpet treatment", he joked as he tried to hide how nervous he were.

Zane narrowed his eyes, "Crimson red, how fitting for a vampire", Banner and Crowler got really scared, Bastion looked at the other two students, "What now?" Zane looked forward, "Now we face her?"

Chazz nodded, "Yeah but who will?" At that moment so was Crowler and Banner backing away scared, and then didn't noticed that they got closer to each other until they back into each other, which completely terrified the two teachers, causing Crowler to jump forward, between the students. so that he stood in front of them.

Chumley looked at Crowler impressed, "Oh wow, you are so brave Dr Crowler", Crowler's body got still as he realized that he had unintentionally volunteered to duel the vampire Shadow Rider.

Bastion looked at Crowler with a determined look on his face, "We will be right behind you", Banner then looked at Crowler over Bastion's shoulder with a relieved look on his face, "Yes by a good ten feet".

Crowler turned towards the others, "Hey I have an idea, let's draw straws to see who goes, now where can we find some straws, oh never you mind, I find them, just don't follow me".

Crowler were really hoping to get out of this situation but got nervous as Chazz shook his head, "Sorry Crowler, but you're up", Crowler were sweating bullets, realizing that he couldn't get out of this while Chumley left to inform the ones that were at the infirmary.

A LITTLE LATER,

Chumley ran inside the infirmary, "Syrus, Dr Crowler's gonna duel against the vampire lady", Syrus stood up from his chair and looked at him, "That's great, he'll beat her easy right?"

But Alexis got a worried look on her face, "Wrong Sy, Crowler may talk a big game, but he plays a terrible one", Jaden who had just woken up looked at them worried, then he noticed that Yubel and Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him, looking equally worried.

BACK AT THE LAKE,

Crowler and the others stood in front of the carpet, Crowler hesitated to go, Chazz looked at him , "So Crowler, what's the holdup?" Crowler turned around and glared at Chazz, "If you're in such a hurry why don't you go first?"

But then strong winds appeared from the lake, they all looked towards it shocked and saw a woman stand on a boat on the other side of the carpet with bats flying around her, she looked at them with a smirk on her face.

"Gentlemen, why don't I come to you instead?" She stepped down on the carped and walked towards them.

She stopped and looked disappointed at Crowler, "And who might you be?" Crowler was now really scared, "I'm… your challenger", The vampire lady got a dissatisfied look on her face, _Hmm I don't think s, I crave another, she thought as she looked at Zane_.

She looked back at Crowler, "You are not worthy", Crowler almost fell down in shock when he heard that, he glared at her with a very angry and insulted look on his face, "I BEG YOUR PARDON!? I have a PhD in dueling, that takes 9 years in duel school you know".

She just got a smirk on her face, "Fine, if you're that anxious to lose your key, then you may duel me… Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders", she said as he bowed her head a little as bats then flew out from behind her as her eyes glowed red.

Banner looked at her with a nervous smile on his face, "So she's the vampire, I need to get new horror movies", Crowler just rolled his eyes, "Rubber bats and plastic teeth, your tricks doesn't scare me".

Camula chuckled a little, "Oh really? Well then perhaps this will, if you lose I get your soul", she then held up a little doll that looked like a voodoo doll, "Well actually this little doll does".

Bastion looked at her with an angry expression, "You want to take his soul and the key", Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Forget it lady". But Crowler just got a mocking smile on his face, "Is that all? Don't anything for your mummy, or perhaps something for your pet werewolf to chew on?"

Camula at those words got a sinister smirk on her face and showed her sharp fangs, "Be careful with what you wish for, it may just come true, now then key keeper, LET'S DUEL!" With those words what looked like bat wings came out of Camula's bracelet, the wings then turned in to monster card zones, Crowler at that time activated his Duel Vest and then both of them drew their first five cards.

"So key keeper you don't believe in werewolves?" Camula asked as she drew her next card and looked at it, "Well then, perhaps this will convince you, I play Zombie Werewolf", the werewolf zombie appeared on the field, Atk: 1200, "And then I will end my turn with a face down card", a card appeared in front of her.

Crowler looked at her with a smirk on his face, "Please, what do you take me for, some sort of pathetic amateur? That face down card is obviously a trap, and that fleabag of yours is obviously the bait, but even so, I'll bit", he held out his and in front of his Duel Vest and a card flew in to his hand, he then placed it in to his Disk.

"Because you have bitten of more than you can chew, first I play the spell card Ancient Gear Castle, it gives all my Ancient Gear Creatures 300 extra attack points", a huge castle of stone and metal appeared behind him.

He then showed Ancient Gear Soldier, "And second, I play the Ancient Gear Soldier, in attack mode". Ancient Gear Soldier appeared on the field, Atk: 1300-1600. Crowler's smirk grew, "And I'm afraid that when Ancient Gear Soldier attacks you can't activate any spell or trap cards, meaning your face down is useless".

He then pointed at Zombie Werewolf, "And now Camula, I think it's time we gave that filthy slobbering mongrel of yours his shots, attack, Rapid Fire Flurry", Ancient Gear Soldier opened fire at Zombie Werewolf and every single shot hit him before he got destroyed, even so Camula kept a calm expression on her face, Camula LP: 4000-3600.

Zane looked on with a small smile, "I guess this means that Crowler is more of a cat person", Banner looked at him with a sad smile on his face, "Oh, I think I have to disagree with you on that Zane", Pharaoh who was in his arms meowed as if he agreed with Banner.

Crowler got really excited, "That was FUN! I should get out of the classroom more often", but he got shocked when he heard Camula chuckle a little, "On the contrary, you should study up, then you would know, my werewolf, is coming back".

Then to everyone's shock, Zombie Werewolf reappeared on the field, the only difference was that his powered increased as well, Zombie Werewolf, Atk: 1200-1700. Crowler was completely confused, "But how?"

Camula chuckled again, "Ah the living, I keep forgetting about the ignorance of a beating heart, when my Zombie Werewolf is destroyed, I get to summon another one from my deck, with an extra 500 attack points", Crowler growled a little when he heard that.

Banner and the three students looked at Crowler, "And he… is teaching us?" Chazz said as he was thinking like the others, that as a teacher Crowler should have seen that coming.

Crowler who heard that comment tried to remain calm, he looked at his students, "Don't worry… everything is under control", he took a card from his hand, "I place a card face down, I guess it's your turn", he said as a card appeared in front of him.

"Why thank you", Camula said as she drew her next card, "And I… summon Vampire Bat in attack mode", a few bats appeared on the field and them merged in to a bigger one, Atk: 800.

Camula got a smirk on her face, "And with my winged friend out on the field, every zombie monster I have out gains 200 attack points", both of them began to glow, Vampire Bat, Atk: 800-1000, Zombie Werewolf, Atk: 1700-1900.

Crowler looked at her with a mocking look on his face, "Don't the three of you look so cute? You know if you had bags you could go trick or treating", Camula just continued to smirk, "The only treat will be your demise, now Zombie Werewolf, go sic that Gear Soldier, Midnight Pounce".

Zombie Werewolf took and jumped at Ancient Gear Soldier and sank its teeth in to the metal warrior, who soon exploded and Zombie Werewolf jumped back to Camula's side of the field, Crowler LP: 4000-3700.

"Well well, it would appear that your mutt still has some bite left in him after all, no matter I still have more life points", Camula just looked at him, "Perhaps, but not for much longer, Vampire Bat, attack with Swarming Scourge", Vampire Bat once again split in to many smaller bats and flew towards Crowler.

Crowler got a freaked out look on his face as he saw all the bats coming towards him as they screeched, Crowler covered his ears as he tried to cover his face as they scratched and bit him while the students and Banner looked on worried, Crowler LP: 3700-2700.

Crowler was in more of a shock however from the pain he was feeling, _I can actually feel their little teeth, then that means… this isn't some dueling hologram, this is real, and that can only mean one thing, this is really a shadow game too, he thought horrified as the bats continued to bite and scratch him as he went down on his knees_.

AT THAT VERY MOMENT AT THE INFIRMARY,

Syrus, Chumley and Alexis was using Syrus's PDA to see how the match was going and saw Crowler being attacked by the bats, "Crowler is taking a beating you guys", Alexis looked worried, "No he can't, if Crowler doesn't win he'll lose his key and soul, what can we do?"

Jaden looked at them worried, he then felt that Yubel appeared next to him, he looked at her, "Jaden, I know what you're thinking, and you can go there since I know I can't talk you out of it, but just make sure to take it easy since you're still recovering".

Jaden nodded and then slowly sat up and placed his feet on the floor as he groaned, the others looked at him, as they saw him getting up they rushed over to him, "Jaden, what are you doing? You should lie down and rest".

But Jaden ignored what Syrus said and looked at them, truly thankful that Miss Fontaine wasn't there right now, "Forget that right now, we need to get to that duel right now, Crowler will need all the support he can get if he is to make a comeback".

The others thought he should focus more on recovering instead of Crowler, foe even though they were worried they believed, or hoped was more like it, that he would be able to make a comeback, and so his friends and girlfriend tried to convince him to lie down again.

BACK TO THE DUEL,

The bats flew back to Camula's side of the field and once again merged in to the bigger Vampire Bat as Camula laughed, "For rubber bats, they pack quite a wallop don't they?"

Crowler glared at her and she closed her eyes and shook her head, "Listen dear, you don't have to endear this, step down", she then looked at Zane, "And I will duel that one in white".

Chazz looked at Zane with a smirk on his face, "You hear that Zane? It sounds like you're her type", Banner then added, "Yes or her blood type". Camula turned back to Crowler, "So how about it? Give me your student and I will let you go free".

Growler glared at her, "As tempting as your offer is…" all of them looked at Crowler as they heard the rising anger in his voice as he slowly got up on his feet again, "I don't think so, I won't let you lay a finger on my students! Do you understand? I'm the leading Professor of the most famous Duel Academy in the world, and if you want to get to my pupils, you gonna have to get through yours truly".

Banner and the students looked at Crowler with concern as Chazz spoke up, "But… you can barely stand up Crowler", Crowler turned towards them with a smirk, "Don't worry about me, I still have a deck in my hand… and a few tricks up my sleeve, like this for example".

His face down card flipped up, "I play my face down trap Damage Condenser, it lets me summon a monster from my deck with attack points equal or less than the damage you just inflicted on me, in other words… the more pain you deal the more hurt you'll feel".

A card came out of his deck, "Rise Ancient Gear Soldier", Another Ancient Gear Soldier appeared, Atk: 1300-1600, "But he won't be around for long". Crowler then drew his next card and looked at it and saw that it was Heavy Storm.

He then pointed at Ancient Gear Soldier, "I now sacrifice the Ancient Gear Soldier… so that I can summon my own four legged friend, the Ancient Gear Beast". Ancient Gear Soldier disappeared and a mechanical dog appeared on the field, Atk: 2000-2300.

Crowler looked at Camula with narrowed eyes, "And as you're about to see he's well trained, go Ancient Gear Beast, show that Zombie Werewolf who's top dog here", Chazz looked shocked and worried, "Don't do it Crowler, even if you win, she will just bring back the werewolf all over again! Hello!"

Crowler looked back at them with a smirk on his face, Appreciate the advice, but you're forgetting his special ability, Ancient Gear Beast cancels the special ability of any destroyed monster", Crowler told Chazz as he waved his finger at him.

Bastion and Chazz got smiles on their faces, "Clever calculation", Bastion said and Banner nodded as he agreed with him, "Yes good thinking". Crowler then turned back to the duel, "Now attack Zombie Werewolf".

Ancient Gear Beast ran towards Zombie Werewolf and sank his metallic fangs in to the werewolf as it yelped as the metallic fangs sank in to it before it was destroyed as Camula covered her face, Camula LP: 3600-3200.

Crowler then laughed triumphant, "If you like some help with your dueling strategy, feel free to stop by my class", he said in a mocking tone as he made a small bow".

At the same time the three teens looked on with troubled looks on their faces, "Maybe Crowler's lesson plans really do work after all", Chazz said, Bastion quickly whispered to him, "Quiet Chazz, he will only give us more homework if he hears you", Zane gave a short nod as he agreed with what both the younger teens said.

"Nice move", Camula said with a smile as she drew her next card and looked at it, "Pity you won't have many more, I cast the field spell, Infernalvania ". The slot for field spells on her duel disk opened up and she placed the card inside, moments later a castle appeared in a territory that looked like it belonged in Transylvania.

Crowler took a step in shock, "But… you'll destroy everything with that field spell", Camula looked at him with a smile still on her face, "Exactly, by discarding a zombie monster from my hand, I can send every creature that is on the field straight to the graveyard".

Chazz looked at Camula with a smirk on his face, "That may be true, but don't forget that by using that Infernalvania, you're not going to be allowed to normal summon your monsters anymore".

Camula closed her eyes while still having a calm expression on her face, "So what? Who says I need any more monsters?" She looked at Crowler, "Isn't that right Crowler?"

Crowler growled at her, "Don't play games with me, I know all about that bat of yours", Camula then looked at the students, "But do your students? Do they know that my Vampire Bat, can be made indestructible by simply discarding another one from my deck? Or did you skip that chapter?"

The others gasped in shock as they wasn't aware of that ability, "Oh dear", Bastion said as he as well as the others knew that this would not turn out well for Crowler.

Camula then held up a card and showed that it was Vampire Lord, "But first I discard one of my Zombie Monsters. for Infernalvania", she sent the card to the graveyard and then Vampire Lord appeared on the field for a second before he disappeared.

Then the castle behind her glowed red, then Ancient Gear Beast and Vampire Bat got destroyed, Camula then looked through her deck and took out another Vampire Bat card, "And like I said, now I just discard another Vampire Bat to keep this one on my field", Vampire Bat then reappeared on the field, Atk: 800-1000.

Crowler looked nervous as Camula just smirked, "Now attack the good Professor", Vampire Bat then once again split into many smaller bats and screeched as they began to bite Crowler with their fangs as Crowler tried to cover his face, Crowler LP: 2700-1700.

"No! Not again! I can't take much more of this", Crowler said as the pain was starting to become too much for him.

Zane looked at him worried, "He needs our help", Crowler turned an eye towards them, "No! Stay Back, this is my duel and my duel alone… you must… to protect… your keys…" Crowler said before he fell down on the ground, causing everyone to get worried for Crowler.

Zane tightened his fist and gritted his teeth, "Crowler, we can't just stand here and do nothing", Camula turned towards him with a smirk, "Yes, I completely agree with you Darling, please step in, save your teacher because obviously he can't save himself".

But then all of them heard a voice loudly say, "WRONG!" All of them looked shocked in the direction of the voice and said in unison, "Jaden?" As they saw Syrus and Chumley who was carrying Jaden on his back coming towards them. As soon as they reached them Chumley put Jaden down as he leaned on Syrus, he then narrowed his eyes as he looked at Camula.

"Dr Crowler can win this duel", Crowler who heard the voice got shocked as he would recognize it anywhere, "I know that voice, it's the slacker". Jaden continued to stare at Camula with a hard look, "I know since I've dueled him that he can pull out some sweet combos, believe me, he can throw down, and he'll find a way to beat you".

Crowler got shocked when he heard that Jaden had that much faith in his skills and the support he was giving considering how Crowler usually treated him. Jaden then looked at his exhausted teacher, "So get up Dr Crowler, and get your game on".

Crowler who heard what he said slowly but surely got back up on his feet, he looked at Camula, "I am not giving up", Camula looked at him with a mocking look on her face, "Oh? Are you still here?"

Crowler glared at her, "You had better believe it, and I'm here to stay too missy, for you see, as much as I hate to admit it…"Crowler growled a little, "JADEN IS ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! I CAN BEAT YOU! I CAN THROW DOWN AND I CAN GET MY GAME ON!" He then gagged, "Oh great, now I need to go wash my mouth or something for saying that".

Jaden looked at him with a smile, "Come on Dr Crowler, it's not that bad", Bastion narrowed his eyes a little, "Yes perhaps, but you know what is? His life points", Zane nodded his head, "It's true, to win, Crowler will need to mount quite a comeback".

Crowler held out his hand in front of his deck, "Now, let's duel", a card flew in to his hand and he looked at it before placing it on his disk, "I summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode", Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field, Atk: 3000.

Everyone smiled as they saw the monster appear, "Check it, Crowler's best monster", Chazz said, but Syrus was a little confused, "But where is the sacrifice?" Zane smiled as he explained, "It's on the field Sy, the Ancient Gear Castle, a very skillful move. You see when summoning a monster with Ancient in its name, you can sacrifice Ancient Gear Castle and it counts as the same number of sacrifices as how many monsters you've summoned so far".

As he explained the castle disappeared in order for the Golem to be summoned to the field, Crowler then pointed at Vampire Bat, "Now Gear Golem, attack Vampire Bat with Mechanized Melee".

Gear Golem took and launched its metal fist towards Vampire Bat which got blasted to pieces, Camula then winced in pain as she took the damage, Camula: 3200-1200. But then she looked at Crowler with a smirk, "Did you forget that Vampire Bat can't be destroyed?" Vampire Bat reformed next to her, "But as Infernalvania will demonstrate, your Golem can be".

Crowler just looked at her with a smirk on his face, "I'm afraid you're mistaking", Camula looked at him confused as did the others, "What's he gonna do?"

"Oh, just destroy every spell and trap on the entire field", Crowler answered Chazz as he held up a card, "Suffer the wrath of… Heavy Storm"

Soon a powerful storm flew across the field, destroying both Camula's face down card and Infernalvania, leaving Vampire Bat and Ancient Gear Golem as the only cards left on the field.

Camula however sighed as if she was disappointed, "You must be quite a bore for your students… so predictable", Crowler just looked at her, "Please you don't know what you're talking about", he said dismissively.

Suddenly Camula's jaws stretched further down then any jaws could possibly ever do, long sharp fangs on both her bottom and top sets of teeth and a large thick tongue came out of her mouth, "Oh don't I? I activate the trap card Zombie Bed", she said as her destroyed face down appeared on the field.

Crowler took a step forward in shock, "You can't! I just destroyed all the trap and spell cards", she just looked at him and hissed, "Which is exactly what I wanted you to do", Crowler were completely confused, "But why?"

Zane gritted his teeth as he suddenly understood, "Of course, it's obvious, in order to be activated Zombie Bed has to… be destroyed".

"Very good my Darling, and now that it has been its effect lets me summon back Zombie Werewolf in attack mode", she hissed as Zombie Werewolf reappeared on the field, Atk: 1200-1400.

Crowler now looked really nervous, "Thanks to your own card, you're completely defenseless", Camula hissed.

Everyone was completely shocked over that Camula had been prepared for this, "She knows Crowler's every move even before he does", Chazz said as he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Camula's jaws returned to normal size and she chuckled a little, "It's easy to do when you have a hundred flying bats spying on everyone". That shocked everyone and they then saw a bat land on her shoulder and its eyes glowed red, she laughed happily since everything had gone as planned for her. She then placed her fingers on her deck, "It's over Crowler", she drew her next card and looked at it.

She placed it in her hand and grabbed another card, "I activate… Book of Life! It resurrects my Vampire Lord", Vampire Lord appeared on the field, Atk: 2000-2200.

Camula then looked at Crowler with a smirk, "However you cannot give life without taking it away, so I'll be taking your Ancient Gear Beast from your grave so you can't use him again", Crowler watched as his monster was taken out of his graveyard and removed from play.

"And now I remove Vampire Lord from play so that I can summon… Vampire Genesis", Vampire Lord left the field and the game as a big, purple monster with strange wing like appendages on its back, huge sharp fangs and glowing red eyes, Atk: 3000.

Camula then continued with a smirk, "And since Vampire Bat is still on the field, his attack points increase by 200", Vampire Genesis, Atk: 3000-3200. Crowler gritted his teeth as he saw that the monster was now stronger than his Golem and that there was no way he could win now.

He then made a short nod as he turned towards his students and Banner who looked on worried, "My students, no matter what happens to me… always remember this". All of them looked at him shocked.

"It's true, I may have been hard on you at times, but it's simply because I believe in you, therefore if I fall here, there is still hope, because I know you will all rise", Crowler said to them with a shaky voice.

Zane looked at him, "Don't talk like that Crowler", Jaden just as worried over the current situation looked at Crowler, "This isn't good".

Camula then looked at Crowler, "Have you finished your final lesson yet? Crowler?" Crowler turned back to her with an irritated look on his face, "Excuse me, but that's Doctor to you".

Camula laughed, "If you wish… I'll put it on your tombstone as soon as I'm finished, Vampire Genesis destroy his Golem". Vampire Genesis turned into purple mist and flew towards Ancient Gear Golem and surrounded him completely before he exploded, Crowler LP: 1700-1500.

Crowler looked at Camula, "Is that all? I thought you Shadow Riders were supposed to be tough", Camula let out a mocking laugh, "You want more? Very well, Zombie Werewolf, attack him directly", Zombie Werewolf ran towards Crowler and slashed him with his claws causing him to scream in pain, Crowler LP: 1500-100.

"Tough enough yet? Here try this as well, Vampire Bat attack", Vampire Bat once again turned in to many smaller bats and the swarm once again flew over to Crowler, biting and scratching him,

Jaden couldn't watch quietly anymore, "Dr Crowler", he yelled, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help him now. Crowler looked at him directly while the bats continued to attack him, "Jaden… avenge me… my boy", Crowler then collapsed, Crowler LP: 100-0.

Camula got a triumphant smirk on her face, "His key is mine…" Chazz glared at her, "No way…" But Jaden shook his head, "We can't stop her, she won the duel so now she is allowed to take it".

She bent down next to Crowler and removed the key from around his neck, "One down… six to go", as she said that the key vanished to the spirit gate it belonged to, to unlock it.

She then stood up, "And now Darling children, to take my second prize", she held up the doll, it began to glow and Crowler did as well, then to everyone's shock Crowler's body vanished and the doll took the shape of Crowler, "She put Crowler's soul in a doll", Syrus said in pure shock.

Camula looked at the doll disappointed, "Dolls are pretty, this is decidedly not, it's garbage now", she then dropped the doll to the ground as it was just trash.

Jaden's eyes flashed golden for a second because his anger flared up at the disrespect she showed, "THAT'S IT!" But before he could do or say anything more Zane held out a hand in front of him, "Zane? What…"

He got quiet as he saw the look on his face, "She's mine Jaden, I will be the one to bring her down", Camula just looked at them with a smile, "Now I bid you all farewell", then all of them gasped in shock as a castle appeared out of the fog behind her.

"We will find you", Bastion shouted after her and Chazz continued, "And duel", Camula got a smirk on her face, "Children, that's exactly what I'm hoping for", she then vanished in thin air as her evil laughter echoed throughout the night as they watched the castle which would become their next battlefield.

**So while Jaden recovered from his duel with Nightshroud the second Shadow Rider, the vampire mistress Camula appeared, she spied on them as they prepared their decks to be prepared to face them. While she wanted to face Zane she ended up dueling Crowler, and while the head of Obelisk blue fought the best he could because she was prepared for his strategies he ended up losing, allowing her to take both his spirit key and his soul. However she didn't like the doll which she had placed his soul in and tossed it, greatly angering them, especially Jaden and Zane, they then saw how a castle appeared out of the fog and she retreated to it, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	22. The vampire Mistress Camula part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time as Jaden and Atticus was recovering in the infirmary, a rumor about a female vampire spread around campus, causing both Sheppard and the key keepers to believe she was a Shadow Rider, then as the vampire appeared again at the lake, Crowler due to bad luck ended up as her opponent, he tried his best to take her down, but she had used her bats to spy on all the key keepers and their decks, to prepare counter strategies against them, so Crowler ended up losing the duel and lost both his key and his soul which got sealed in a doll, how will our heroes stop her and get Crowler back?**

Chapter 22- The vampire Mistress Camula part 2

The key keepers had all gathered in the infirmary to discuss what to do now, Jaden was currently sitting in his bed, it had gone a whole day since Crowler's defeat and yet they still had hard to accept what Camula had done to him.

Jaden hit his fist in to his right knee, "Man, I really want to just go to that castle right now, challenge Camula and get Crowler's soul back, sure he may not have been the nicest teacher here, but no one deserves what happened to him, I mean taking that spirit key is one thing, but stealing his soul too?"

Jaden suddenly placed a hand on his stomach and groaned, Syrus looked at him worried, "You really should rest Jay", Banner looked at Jaden with a worried look as well, "Syrus is right Jaden, after all if we're not at our best, it will be our souls that will be sealed in those dolls, and our bodies will be… catatonic".

Banner at that moment squeezed Pharaoh's head which he had his hand on, scaring the fat cat causing him to jump out of his arms and going under the bed, Banner quickly followed him underneath the bed, "No Pharaoh, just because the word has cat in it doesn't mean it applies to you… though I'm not sure nine lives makes a difference with vampires".

Bastion looked at Chazz who was holding Crowler's doll, "The worst part is, since Camula was able to take Crowler's key…" Everyone looked at him before he continued, "She just needs six more to unleash those Sacred Beast cards and we all remember what Chancellor Sheppard told us about them".

Alexis looked back at Atticus who she was sitting next to, "Yeah, that it won't be just our souls at stake if they get free, but everyone's in the world, those beasts would leave devastation everywhere they would go".

Jaden yelled in frustration, "Okay that's it, I'm not staying in this bed anymore", but as Jaden was about to get up Chazz stood up and pushed him down before he pulled Jaden's sheet over his head, "Yeah right, you need to chill out slacker since you're still recovering".

Jaden pulled the sheet off his head, "And what? You just expect me to lie here?" Chazz gave him a hard look, "Maybe you want me to tell Miss Fontaine that you're thinking about leaving that bed and moving around again". Jaden paled at that thought, "No no no, there is absolutely no need for that", last night when he got back to the infirmary he had gotten a VERY long lecture from Miss Fontaine, something he didn't want to experience again.

Chazz looked at the others, "Look guys, Jaden hasn't recovered enough to duel yet, one of us has to face Camula", Bastion looked at him, "And by us, you mean you correct?" Chazz continued to look at him, "I'm sorry Chazz, but I'm not entirely convinced you're the man for the job, I should go", Chazz looked him in the eyes, "You? Why would you be a better choice than the Chazz?"

Bastion let his arms which he had had crossed over his chest fall to his sides, "Well one reason is that I beat you in our duel, making me the better duelist", before Chazz could give an answer to that Alexis stood up and looked at the boys, "What we really need to do is work together, protecting our keys and getting Crowler's soul back is all that matters".

All of them nodded and Alexis looked at Jaden with a concerned expression on her face, "And Jaden, until you can recover from your duel with Nightshroud, you really need to take it easy". Jaden looked at her and sighed, since they got together Jaden had noticed he pretty easily surrounded to her when he was stubborn if she got worried since he didn't want to worry her, "Alright alright, I will take it as easy as I can until I recover".

Chumley smiled when he said that, Zane just took and left the infirmary, Syrus was the first to noticed that he left and followed him, "Hey Zane, please wait up", Zane stopped and turned around and looked at Syrus who stood just outside of the infirmary as the doors closed.

"Hey big bro, didn't we just decide to work together? Where are you going? What gives?" Zane showed a short smirk before turning his head to his front again as he began walking again, If protecting those keys and rescuing Crowler is all that matters, then you know where I'm going".

However what they didn't know that one of Camula's bats was hanging upside down outside of a window in the hall and was watching them.

WITH CAMULA,

She was once again laying in her bathtub, through her bat she had seen the conversation between Zane and Syrus and she smiled, "The one I crave is coming", she then blow a bubble out of her hand while she chuckled, "And I'm ready for him".

LATER BACK AT THE INFIRMARY,

Jaden was currently sitting in his bed looking through his Elemental Hero deck, since he couldn't leave he had asked Syrus and Chumley to bring all of his cards to him. Alexis had left for a little while but would come back later, while Jaden had sworn to not insist on dueling Camula so wasn't it impossible that he might have to.

Jaden decided that he was almost done and should soon start on his other deck, but just then Yubel appeared in spirit form, Jaden was about to ask what was wrong but she quickly silenced him, "Jaden don't make any suspicious moves, one of Camula's bats is in here spying on you, behind you a little to your left".

Jaden mentally told her that he understood, while he pretended to look at some of the cards on the bed he turned his left eye a little to his side and saw the bat hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Jaden then took and said with a clear voice, "Well now my deck should be ready for anything, no need to work on it anymore", he then silently watched as the bat jumped down from the ceiling and flew off, Yubel followed out in to the corridor to make sure that it was really gone, she looked at Jaden and nodded.

Jaden then took out his second deck, he began working on it, he then looked at one card he had recently gotten, he had wondered if he should add it to this deck, he had now decided to add it to his deck and since he had recently seen it in action he was sure it would come in handy.

He then also looked at another card he had, it was another fusion form of his Elemental Dragon Heroes, he had been hoping to try this guy out for some time now, he hoped that the chance would come soon.

Then all of a sudden Dark Magician Girl appeared physically which shocked Jaden, but Yubel remembered him that Duel Spirits can from time to time temporally take a physical form without being summoned, especially Dark Magician Girl who had a strong connection to the history of the chosen Pharaoh for over 5000 years ago.

Dark Magician Girl looked at him with a worried expression on her face, "Hey Jaden, are you okay? I heard about that shadow game you took part of, how are you feeling?"

Jaden gave her a smile, "I'm quite a bit sore in my body, but I will be fine soon, I think", Dark Magician Girl giggled and flew closer to him with a smile on her face.

Jaden got shocked as she once again kissed him on the cheek, she smiled at him, "I'm glad you're not too badly hurt", Jaden looked at her with a troubled look on his face, "Hey it's not that I dislike you or anything, but I have a girlfriend and you shouldn't do this".

Dark Magician Girl giggled, "Hey it's not like I expect to have something serious or anything, and besides, even if you had a relationship with one of your duel spirits instead of a human, I'm not sure it can't be called cheating".

Jaden was about to say once again to tell her that it was still not good for Dark Magician Girl to do things like this, but he got cut short as Dark Magician Girl suddenly kissed him on the lips much to both his and Yubel's shock.

Dark Magician Girl kissed the shocked Jaden for a few seconds before pulling away and giggled again, "Even if you say that, I quite like the person you are so I can't promise I won't do that", she then took and left, leaving a exhausted Jaden who sighed.

Jaden looked at Yubel, "What should I do about her Yubel?" Yubel looked at him with a serious look, "Well she does have a point about it can't really be called cheating since she's a spirit and not a person, and you said yourself that you don't dislike right?"

Jaden looked at her confused and shocked since it sounded like she almost encouraged this, "Well yes… but I'm just thinking about Lex and her feelings", Yubel looked at him, "Well just talk to her about this and then decide what to do about this situation, I just want you to try to make choice that you think is right since I believe that Dark Magician Girl really like you".

Jaden sighed, he pulled his hand through his hair, he realized that he should do as Yubel said, he just wondered what Alexis would think he believed he should get Dark Magician Girl to stop doing this, but he would decide after he talked to Alexis.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CHAZZ,

Chazz were sitting on his bed with his deck divided in to three parts in front of him as he looked through it and tried to decide if he should do some alterations or not, Crowler's doll laid on the desk that his TV stood on.

Then suddenly Ojama Yellow appeared next to him, he flew around him a little, "Hey long time boss, how's things?" Chazz got irritated and slapped away the annoying duel spirit so it flew towards his TV and flew through its screen, "They were fine, until you showed up".

Ojama Yellow came out through the screen again, "Oh, and now things are great right? Thanks boss, you're always gonna make me feel good", He flew over Chazz again and looked down at his deck, "So what are you doing boss? Arranging your deck? Can I help you?"

Chazz got even more annoyed with him and slapped him away again and this time he landed on Crowler's doll, "Hey! Fragile here", Ojama Yellow turned around and looked in shock at the doll as he could have sworn that the voice he just heard came from it.

He then took and lifted the doll's left arm a little. "What are you doing? Stop it", Ojama lifted the arm more and began to tickle the doll in its armpit, "Ha ha, n-no ha ha, stop it, s-stop".

Ojama Yellow looked over at Chazz with a shocked look on his face, "Boss boss come quick, this doll is alive", Chazz looked at him confused and a little shocked, he put away his card for the moment and got of the bed and walked over to them.

He took Crowler's doll and lifted it up and looked at it, "Would you mind easing up on your grip?" Chazz hear Crowler's voice coming out of the doll say, "You're wrinkling my coat".

Chazz narrowed his eyes a little with Ojama Yellow next to his head looking on, "Oh yeah, that's Dr Crowler alright". Then they heard something and looked towards the window, Chazz quickly moved over to it and pulled the curtain to the side and saw large groups of bats fly over the sky.

Chazz ran out of his room and outside, he looked at the bats and knew where they were going and why, he gritted his teeth and started to run towards the lake, "It's starting again".

Banner looked through a window and saw the bats as well, "She's back", was the only thing he said as he left to get to the lake, at the same time so ran Bastion his dorm and towards the lake while Zane was already standing in front of the red carpet looking at the castle with a determined look on his face.

AT THE INFIRMARY,

Chumley had just placed Jaden on his back, since he refused to stay here while the others went to face Camula, fortunately they had gotten Miss Fontaine's permission this time as long as Jaden didn't move around on his own, he looked at them, "We better hurry guys".

Alexis nodded her head, "Yeah, because I have a feeling that Vampire is about to bite again, hopefully no one will be taken this time", Jaden nodded as all four of them began making their way to the lake.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

All of them were walking across the red carpet towards the castle, "Explain to me again why we're going to this place, instead of running away from it, or walking away from it?" Jaden spoke up, "To protect the world from the release of the Sacred Beast and to save Crowler".

Chumley then sighed as they reached a staircase, "Oh now we have to do stairs?" Later as they walked through a corridor he glanced at Jaden, "I wish that I could just drag you instead of carrying you since you're pretty heavy". Jaden smiled at him since he knew Chumley wouldn't do that. Zane looked at them, "Quiet! We're close".

They soon reached a large room that looked like a ballroom, as they arrived there they heard Camula's voice, "Ah, right on time", Zane looked around the room, then he saw Camula walking out on one of the balconies, she had a calm smile on her face, "Looking for me?"

Jaden glared at her, "You bet we are, we want Crowler back Camula", Chazz nodded, "You got that right, so hand him over right now", he took a few steps forward as did Bastion, "Yes, or else".

Camula shrugged her shoulders as she was shook her head, "I have no interest in little school boys", Bastion looked at Chazz, "She must mean you Chazz". Chazz looked at him with an irritated look, "No she means you",

Camula ignored them and looked at Zane who glared back at her, "Are you ready my Darling?" Zane turned towards her and narrowed his eyes a little, "Let's duel", Syrus looked at Zane worried, "Good luck big brother", he really hoped that Zane would be able to take down Camula.

Soon so stood Zane on the other balcony opposite to Camula, "Let us review", Camula said with a smirk, "If you win, you get Crowler's soul back and I'll be on my way, but if I win…"

She held up another doll, "I YOUR soul… your spirit key… and I get to continue my quest, to unleash the three Sacred Beasts", both of them placed their decks in to their duel Disks and activated them, "Duel", both of them said as they drew their first five cards.

"I like to lead", Camula said as she drew her next card and looked at it, she then placed it on her Duel Disk, "I summon Vampire Lady in defense mode", a female vampire appeared on a knee with her arms crossed in front of her, Def: 1550.

Camula then grabbed another card in her hand, "And I lay one card face down", a card appeared in front of her, "That's all Darling". Zane placed his fingers on his deck, "Really? Shame", he said as he drew his next card.

He then showed the card he had just drawn, his Power Bond, "Because it won't be enough to protect you from what I have planned", all of the audience gasped in shock as they saw his Power Bond card, shocked to see it on his first turn.

Camula narrowed her eyes a little, "Playing Power Bond?" Zane nodded his head slightly, "It allows me to fuse machine type monsters, and I have the perfect three in mind…" he said as he grabbed three cards in his hand, "My Cyber Dragons", his three trusted and powerful mechanical dragons appeared on the field.

"Now unite! And form the almighty… Cyber End Dragon!" His three Cyber Dragon's vanished and in their place their three headed form appeared, Atk: 4000.

All of the others looked on in amazement, "Zane actually summoned his most powerful monster on his very first turn", Syrus looked on worried, _wow, that's not like Zane, he usually feels out an opponent before throwing Power Bond, it's almost like he's just using it… instead of playing it, I hope he knows what he's doing, Syrus thought as he were hoping that Zane hadn't done a mistake right now_.

Camula looked at him with narrowed eyes, "My I like your aggressiveness, but Power Bond has its risks…" she got a small smirk on her face, "Are you certain you can handle all the consequences".

Chumley looked at her before looking at Zane, "She's right, at the end of this turn, he'll take damage equal to Cyber End's original attack points", he narrowed his eyes a little, "And that adds up to 4000 big ones, but may be a risk he's willing to take, because now Power Bond doubles Cyber End Dragon's attack points". Cyber End Dragon, Atk: 4000-8000.

Camula looked at the dragon's power a little shocked, "8000 points?" I don't think I have to worry about consequences after this turn, since Cyber End Dragon can inflict piercing damage, you will receive 6450 life points as damage, now Cyber End Dragon attack Vampire Lady, Super Strident Blaze.

Each of Cyber End Dragon's heads charged up a blast that got fired towards Vampire Lady, Camula narrowed her eyes, "Did you forget about my face down? I play the trap Red Ghost Moon". The trap got flipped up and Camula got a smile on her face, "Now Darling, by discarding one zombie monster in my hand to the graveyard, your monster's attack points are added directly to my life points, and our little battle ends here and now".

Zane gritted his teeth as he saw that his attack got blocked before it could reach Vampire Lady while the others looked shocked. Camula then got covered by a golden aura as Cyber End Dragon ended his attack and she laughed, "That's 8000 points, plus the 4000 points I had, giving me a total of 12000".

But Zane then held up a card and it was De-Fusion, "Wrong Camula, I activate the spell card De-Fusion… disassembling my Cyber End Dragon, and leaving you…"

"With absolutely nothing!" Bastion said as he and Chazz both had smiles on their faces, "Red Ghost Moon's target is gone so it's effect is cancelled", Camula was not happy about that, "My points", she shouted as the aura disappeared and her life points didn't increase.

On Zane's field, Cyber End Dragon disappeared and his three Cyber Dragon's once again appeared on the field, 3x Atk: 2100.

Syrus smiled as he saw this, "Hey, know what else? Now that Power Bond is gone…" Chumley smiled and nodded his head, "He won't have to pay points for using it". Jaden looked down on Syrus with a huge smile on his face, "Now that's playing a card, huh Sy?" Syrus nodded as he agreed.

Zane placed a card in to his Duel Disk, "I end with one face down", a card appeared in front of him, Camula laughed a little, "Oh my Darling, I see now why you're ranked the top duelist at Duel Academy", Zane just looked at her, "Actually, you haven't seen anything yet".

Camula's smile grew bigger, "Well I hope not, Zane dear… precious, we've only just begun this duel, and I expect to have a lot more fun with you", Syrus looked at his brother worried, "Oh man, I don't think I'm gonna like her kind of fun".

Camula then drew her next card, "Now then, shall we?" She looked at the card and a smirk appeared on her face, "First I sacrifice my Vampire Lady… to summon Vampire Lord", Vampire Lord appeared on the field, Atk: 2000, "Next I remove him from play…"

Vampire Lord disappeared from the field and the game, "To summon… Vampire Genesis", Vampire Genesis appeared on the field, Atk: 3000.

The others stared at the monster, "Ugly", Chazz said while Syrus looked a little scared, "Scary is more like it". Camula looked at Zane with a smile, "Darling Zane, I promised you some fun didn't I? And now we'll have it, are you excited?"

Zane just firmly stared at her without saying a single word, Camula got an irritated expression on her face, "Ah, you're such a bore, well maybe this will rouse you, Vampire Genesis attack", she pointed at Zane's Cyber Dragons and Vampire Genesis prepared to attack.

Zane narrowed his eyes a little, "As fun as this is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt it… with my face down card, the trap Attack Reflector unit", Zane's face down got flipped up and Camula got shocked, "A trap?"

One of the Cyber Dragon's began to glow, "One that's evolutionary, you see... Attack Reflector Unit evolves my Cyber Dragon into… the Cyber Barrier Dragon".

Cyber Barrier Dragon looked like the Cyber Dragon except for the cuff like apparatus around its neck and also that at the tip of its tail it looked like a sharp ended probe, Atk: 800.

"And when the Cyber Barrier Dragon is in attack mode, once per turn, its special power allows me to negate the attack of your monster, so your Vampire Genesis's attack… can go right back where it started".

Vampire Genesis turned into purple mist and flew towards Zane's side, however a green light appeared around the dragon's head and repelled the attack and so Vampire Genesis reformed on Camula's side of the field again.

Camula glared at Zane as she gritted her teeth, "How dare you?" All of the audience smiled, "You're bro got game Sy", Jaden said as he once again leaned down as he talked to Syrus, "No wonder he beat me… although it was a really close match".

Syrus nodded, "Yeah", he looked back at Zane who drew his next card, "It's my turn", he looked at the card, "And I play my Pot of Greed, "This lets me draw two cards from my deck".

He drew two more cards and looked at them, he then held up one, "Next I play… the spell Photon Generator Unit, "Now my sacrificing my two remaining Cyber Dragons, I can summon the Cyber Laser Dragon".

This new version of Cyber dragon was longer, sleeker and had sliver like shade to its metallic body, also the tip of its tail was round, similar but different from the Barrier Dragon. Cyber Laser Dragon, Atk: 2400.

"And with Cyber Laser Dragon, once every turn, I can destroy one monster that has equal or more attack or defense points, than Laser Dragon's attack points", the tip on Laser Dragon's tail opened up and a laser came out of it.

Camula narrowed her eyes with a bitter look on her face, "I bet you talk to all the girls like that", Zane just stared at her, "No, just the ones I really don't like, now Laser Dragon, let loose… Blue Lightning Lash", a blue beam came out of the laser on Laser Dragon's tail and hit Vampire Genesis, destroying him.

Zane then pointed at Camula, "And now go ahead and attack her directly, Blue Lightning Blast", Laser Dragon now fired a blue blast from his mouth that hit a shocked Camula as she screamed in pain, Camula LP: 4000-1600.

Zane then clenched his fist, "Oh and… don't think I forgot my Cyber Barrier Dragon, attack, Sonic Shriek" Cyber Barrier Dragon's head got surrounded by a green light again as it let out a hearing destroying shriek from its mouth, as well as blasting a few green rings towards Camula which sent her flying in to the wall behind her before she bent down a little in pain, Camula LP: 1600-800.

"Alright", Syrus said as he saw Zane one sided dominating the match, Chumley looked at Syrus, "That's exactly the move I would have made", Jaden looked at Chumley with a smirk on his face, "Sure Chum, totally… in your dreams", Chumley looked at him, "Do you want me to drop you?" Jaden's smile just grew since he knew that wouldn't happen.

Syrus looked at Zane with a smile on his face, "So, now you can see why my brother's never lost, huh guys? Still mom says I got the looks", the others looked at him troubled, not knowing what to say about that.

Then a card appeared in front of Zane's feet, "I place one card face down and end my turn". Camula slowly began to walk out on the balcony again, "Darling, you do realize you're forcing me to reveal my ugly side", she drew her next card as her jaw stretched out again and her tongue came out of her mouth, "You see?"

Zane growled a little, the eye on Camula's necklace then began to glow as she held up the card she drew, "And it's only going to get uglier, I play… Illusion Gate", a big stone gate appeared behind her. Zane looked at it confused, "Illusion Gate?"

Jaden had a troubled look on his face, "Uh oh, I have never heard about that card, any of you who knows what it does?" He was getting a bad feeling about this card, he felt like it contained some kind of dark power.

Bastion shook his head, "No, never heard of it"; Chazz nodded, "Not me either", Banner had a stern look on his face, "I think we're about to find out". Camula chuckled a little as the stones gate's doors began to open, "Behold! First, this spell card destroys all monsters on your field". Both Cyber Barrier Dragon and Cyber Laser Dragon got destroyed and Zane covered his eyes for the light that came out of the stone gate.

Camula had a smirk on her face, "But that's not all, it has twin functions". Then to Zane's shock a duplicate of Camula appeared next to her, and both of them looked at him with a smile, "You see, this card also allows me to summon any monster you have used during this entire duel", Zane's eyes widened a little, "What?" He wondered if he had heard right.

Camula continued with a smile, "So, even though you De-Fused Cyber End Dragon after only just one turn, you did use him during this duel", Zane narrowed his eyes as he stared at her, "Oh please, no card is powerful enough to let you make a move like that, there must be some kind of catch".

Camula's smile grew, "Yes, but it's just a tiny one, after using Illusion Gate, should I happen to still lose this duel, I must sacrifice… a soul to the Sacred Beasts".

Bastion raised an eyebrow, "Really, is that all?" He said sarcastic, Chazz narrowed his eyes a little, "Well good, it's what you get for taking Crowler's", however Jaden got a bad feeling, Camula did say she had to sacrifice a soul, but not that it had to be HER soul, and Jaden had a bad feeling about that necklace she had around her neck.

Camula smiled as she chuckled, "Beg your pardon, I said A soul, not MY soul", she said as to answer Jaden's suspicion, "You see, in the shadows it is all the same to the Sacred Beasts", she looked down at Syrus. "Syrus", Syrus looked at her shocked, "Oh yes, those beasts will find your soul to be a tasty treat I'm sure".

Zane's eyes widened in horror and he looked down at Syrus, "SYRUS! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Camula chuckled, "Oh now you don't", then her duplicate flew down and grabbed Syrus and sank her teeth into his neck, draining his strength.

All of them looked on in horror, "Syrus!" Chazz shouted as he, Bastion, Jaden and Chumley tried to get the smaller boy away from the Camula duplicate, but she flew up before they could get him away from her. Jaden tried to summon up his strength to call upon one of his creatures to save Syrus but groaned in pain as he tried.

"Sy", Zane said worried as he saw Camula's duplicate land next to the original, Syrus looked like he had barely any strength left, but he managed to look up at Zane, "I'm sorry Zane", he said weakly.

Camula then laughed as she held up a hand as another strong light began to appear in the gate, "And now I summon the almighty CYBER END DRAGON", Cyber End Dragon once again reappeared, but this time it was on Camula's field, but it looked like it was a spirit, that it didn't have a physical form.

Then suddenly Syrus got covered in a yellow aura as he weakly screamed that then flew over to the Cyber End Dragon and covered it as well, "Sy", Zane called out, then in front of them Cyber End Dragon took on a physical form once again, Atk: 4000.

All of the ones that were watching were worried, normally they would love to see Cyber End Dragon back on the field, as long as it was on Zane's side and not the opponent's.

Syrus looked like he was completely drained of energy as he slumped in the duplicated vampire's arms, "Whatever will you do? I have your best monster and your little brother".

Zane gritted his teeth and moved his hand towards his deck, "Well actually I suppose they're really one and the same now", Zane stopped and looked at her confused, "After all, if you manage to do in the Cyber End Dragon, you'll also be doing in little Syrus's soul". Camula said as her duplicate stroke Syrus's head, "So as I said… whatever will you do?"

Jaden glared at Camula, "You damn coward, why not fight fairly instead of using such a low trick to try and win?" Camula chuckled, "Silly child, why should I risk my soul when I can take the one of a foolish human child?" Jaden gritted his teeth as his eyes turned golden and glowed intensely because of his anger, everyone looked at him worried.

Camula however looked at him with new interest as a dark aura began to appear around Jaden, "Oh? It seems like you have some secret power dear child? And those eyes, I have heard legends of an ancient warrior with eyes like yours, well that decides it, once I'm done with my Darling here, you will be my next victim".

Zane had listened to and watched the exchange of words between Camula and Jaden, and was still drawn between what to do, he looked down at his face down, _The face down card I have on the field is Call of the Haunted. If I use it to resurrect Cyber Barrier Dragon, I can stop Cyber End Dragon's attack and can still turn it around and win the duel. Camula will be defeated, we'll be that much closer to keeping the world safe from those Sacred Beasts, and in exchange we just lose one soul… my brother's, the choice should be clear, he thought, he knew the logical choice to do here, but he knew in his heart that he couldn't sacrifice his brother._

Camula had an evil smile as she looked at a nervous Zane glaring hatefully at her, "So what is it going to be? Save the world, or save your brother's soul? Which also means losing your own". At that moment Syrus opened his eyes a little, "Go on Zane… do it… you have to".

Zane looked at him shocked and confused, Syrus were actually telling him to sacrifice him? Syrus got a small smile on his face, "My soul is a small price to pay, to stop Camula, after all… if she wins this duel Zane… she'll get your spirit key, and you what that means, the Shadow Riders, they will be that much closer to freeing those Sacred Beasts. And besides Zane, if one of us has to go down, it might as well be me, sure I may have gotten the looks, but the truth is, you got just about everything else, the skills, the smarts, everything! Anyway big brother, it's alright, I mean at least this way, I'll be remembered for something other than just being your little brother, this way Zane, I'll be the one who's the hero, the one who saves the day…"

Zane looked at his little brother and saw a tear from his eye, cursing Camula for doing this to him. Syrus then looked Zane straight in the eyes, "I mean after all, we both know I would never have been able to do it by dueling, it's just like you said… I don't belong here".

Zane looked at Syrus with a kind smile on his face as tears fell down Syrus's face, "I may have said and thought that before Syrus, but since then… you have proven me wrong, you have proven that you really do belong here".

Syrus looked at him shocked, "I love you Syrus, never forget it", Syrus got a happy look on his face hearing his brother say that, "Oh Zane", Zane smiled and closed his eyes, "I'll miss you little bro, farewell".

Zane then stared at Camula as he lowered his arm with his Duel Disk before lowering his head and closed his eyes, "I stand down". Syrus looked at Zane in horror, "Zane what are you doing?"

Camula looked at him with as smirk, "So be it… Cyber End Dragon DESTROY HIM!" The three headed mechanical dragon charged up a blast in each of its mouths and fired them at Zane hitting him directly.

All of the others looked at him in horror, "Zane no!" Bastion cried out, Syrus with tears in his eyes cried out, "Stop! Take me!" Bu he knew that it was already too late as Cyber End Dragon disappeared, Zane's key fell to the balcony and disappeared and Zane fell down on his knees with hollow eyes, Zane LP: 4000-0.

Illusion Gate disappeared and so did the second Camula, which meant Syrus was free and safe, he immediately looked towards Zane, "Big brother", Camula then held up another doll which got covered by a purple aura, Zane then also got covered by a purple aura and then his body disappeared and the doll took his shape.

Syrus went down on all four in despair while the others looked on as the strongest of them had fallen, "Oh man", was all Jaden could say. Camula then chuckled, "At last Darling, you're all mine", she looked at the doll, "A tad smaller, and a tad less talkative, but a Darling trophy nonetheless".

Then all of them could only watched as she laughed as she disappeared in a cloud of dust and smoke, her laughter could still be heard as she went to get Syrus and get out of there.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

They all watched the castle while Syrus was on all four on the ground, "Just like that… he's gone, one of the people I respected the most", all of them looked at him feeling sad for the short boy.

Jaden on the other hand got of Chumley's back and took a few unsteady steps forward before he fell down on all four next to Syrus in pain, he glared at the castle, "THAT'S it!" Syrus looked at him shocked, "Jaden? What…" But he got quiet as Jaden's eyes once again had turned golden, "You hear me Camula? No more, I'm through with you messing with my friends, you got that? What you did to Crowler, to Zane, it all stops here, and I will be the one to stop it".

Alexis looked at him with a worried expression, "Jaden", Jaden gripped the ground, leaving marks after his fingers, "Sure I might not be back to full strength yet, but I don't care anymore, I'm taking you on, and no matter what, I'm getting our friends souls back".

He stood up, "CAMULA!" He then winced in pain for second, making the others look at him worried, "Alright Camula, you said you wanted me? Well you got me, so get ready to get your game on", he cried out as he pointed at the castle with his fist, before he stumbled a little in pain, causing both Syrus and Chumley to grab him before he fell down. All of them decided to take him back to the infirmary before they would decide what to do next.

**So all of them prepared to take on Camula, then Zane was the one to duel her, at first he completely dominated the matched, but when Camula suddenly played Illusion Gate, it changed everything. By offering Syrus's as a sacrificed to the Sacred Beasts, she could bring back Cyber End Dragon that Zane had split apart earlier in the duel to her side, and if she lost Syrus's soul would get taken by the beasts, so Zane had no choice but to give up the match, and so his most trusted monster was the one that caused his defeat. Camula then took both his key and his soul, devastating Syrus. Jaden who had caught Camula's interest with his powers swore to take her down and save both his friend and his teacher, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	23. The vampire Mistress Camula part 3

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time as the other key keepers were recovering from the shock of the loss of Crowler, Camula soon appeared again and this time Zane faced her, from the beginning of the duel Zane countered all of her moves and then decreased her life points to 800 while not having lost a single one himself. But then Camula brought out Illusion Gate, which allowed her to destroy all of Zane's monsters, and while he had De-fused Cyber End Dragon earlier so had he used him, which allowed Illusion Gate to summon the dragon to her side, as long as she offered a soul to the Sacred Beasts if she should still lose the duel even after using Illusion Gate. However thanks to her necklace, instead of using her soul, she snatched Syrus and offered his soul, so since he couldn't fight back anymore since he couldn't sacrifice his little brother, Zane lost the duel, his key and his soul, and the next victim she had decided on was Jaden, what will they do now? **

Chapter 23- The vampire Mistress Camula part 3

Sheppard was standing in his office, looking out his window as another storm raged on outside, the office was completely dark except for the light from his computer screen, he was thinking about the report Banner had given him about the battle with the second Shadow Rider, and it was troubling, "So, two of the seven gates has been unlocked".

He then turned his head around as a mysterious figure appeared on the computer screen, "You disappoint me Sheppard, your excellent duelists only excel in losing, why don't you just give up and surrender the five remaining keys now?"

Sheppard just looked at the screen, "It's not over yet", he looked out through the window again, "And if I know my students, they'll never give up, no matter what the odds". He turned his head again around towards the computer screen, "I mean after all, they've come to this island to become champions".

The figure on the screen just chuckled, "And they'll end up victims, my vampire is ready to feed again", the figure laughed as the screen turned black as it got shut off, Sheppard looked out through the window again, hoping that his students would soon triumph over this Shadow Rider and save the ones that had already fallen victims to her.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE INFIRMARY,

Alexis was sitting on a chair next to her brother's bed, but currently so was her attention focused on the bed her boyfriend were lying in, she watched as he tossed around in the bed in pain, she looked at him troubled, "Jaden… please get well soon", she then looked towards her brother, "After all with my brother still unconscious and Zane's soul stolen, we'll need all the help we can get to fight the shadow games and that vampire Camula".

But at that moment she noticed that the half medallion that Atticus had had begun to glow, and then she saw how his hand slowly and shakily had begun to move up, "Atticus!" she then saw how it moved towards his half of the medallion and she gasped in shock, she then saw how he slowly opened his eyes, and how he turned them towards her.

LATER AT THE LAKE,

Bastion and Chazz was standing next to the red carpet which led to Camula's castle, they watched as Syrus pulled and Chumley pushed a reluctant Banner, "Come on Professor Banner, you have to duel that Vampire, I mean, you're a shadow games expert after all".

Chumley nodded his head, "Yeah and not only that, you're the only one out here that's wearing garlic aftershave", however Banner didn't share their opinions, "But I can't duel, who will take care of my cat if I lose? Pharaoh has specific diet".

Chazz looked at them with a smirk, "Don't worry about it, this is clearly a job for Chazz Princeton anyway", Bastion turned his head to his side and closed his eyes with a smile on his face, "If you mean feeding the cat I think you're right", Chazz glared at him.

But then all of them heard the sound of an engine, "The cavalry is here", they heard Alexis's voice say, and then they saw her driving a small motorboat towards them, as the boat arrived at them she stepped out at the shallow parts.

She looked at them with a determined look on her face, "We don't need Banner when we got… Jaden", All of them gasped in shock, and then Jaden rose up from underneath a dark blanket, with a huge smirk on his face, "Wassup you guys?" He asked as he waved at them.

Syrus looked at him with a worried expression on his face, "Jaden for the last time, you can't duel yet", Chazz nodded, "Yeah you're still hurt after all slacker", Bastion nodded, "It's true", Bastion looked at Alexis, "We all agreed that Jaden would sit this one out, you also agreed to that Alexis".

Alexis got a troubled look on her face, "That's may be true… but", she looked at Jaden who nodded and then looked down at his chest there he not only had his key both also both halves of the medallion, "You see, we were back at the hospital…"

FLASHBACK,

Alexis looked as Atticus groaned as he was waking up, "Ah, you're finally awake Atti", she then took and carefully removed his oxygen mask, he looked at her, "Alexis, I have something to tell you… but first, I need you to wake up Jaden, and bring him over here".

Alexis looked at him both confused and worried, "But why? I mean, he needs to rest just like you do", he placed one of his hands carefully at his half of the medallion, "No… this is important… you need to hear this if you want to defeat… that vampire Camula".

Alexis's widened as he said that, and even though she was against it, she got up and moved towards Jaden, she shook him slightly and Jaden opened his eyes slowly and looked at her, "Jaden, Atti just woke up, and he says he needs to speak to you, it has to do with defeating Camula".

Jaden's eyes widened a little, he then looked towards Atticus's bed and saw him turn his head around slightly and he gave Jaden a weak smile, Jaden got a small smirk on his face. He then slowly sat up and then slowly rose up until he stood up, Alexis then placed one of his arms around her shoulders and helped him over to Atticus.

As they got over to him, Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Hey man, it's been quite a while hasn't it", Atticus nodded with a small smile which soon disappeared, "Yeah, I just wish it could have been during better circumstances". Jaden nodded, then he saw a look of guilt on Atticus's face as he looked at him.

"Jaden I may not remember all of it, but I do remember dueling you in the volcano, inflicting real damage to you, trapping your friends in a orb of energy which slowly disappeared, no matter the cause, something like that is unforgivable to do and I just want to say I'm sorry and…"

Jaden just held up a hand and silenced him with a smile on his face, "Chill bro, we all know that wasn't you, and nobody blames you for it", he then got a serious look on his face, "Now, what did you want to tell me about Camula?"

Atticus looked at them with a tired but serious look on his face, "She's different then other duelists you have faced until now, if you duel her right now, you won't be able to beat her like the others".

Alexis looked at him troubled, "But why not?" Atticus looked her, "She has a shadow charm that gives her… the power to steal souls, I'm sure you've seen her use it already". Jaden nodded his head, "Her necklace, right?" Atticus nodded, "Yes, but you can stop her with another charm", he placed both his hands around his half of the medallion and Jaden gasped in realization as he looked down at his and saw that his half was glowing as well, "Our two half of the medallion!"

Atticus nodded at him, "Once joined together again, the medallion's full power can be released, and if you wish to stop Camula from stealing souls, it can counter the power of her necklace".

Alexis and Jaden looked at each other and Jaden nodded with a determined look on his face, Alexis sighed as she removed Jaden's arm from her shoulders before she carefully lifted Atticus up, so that Jaden could carefully remove his half of the medallion from his neck.

Jaden then stood and looked at Atticus's half of the medallion, he then looked at Atticus, "Know this old friend, when I take down Camula tonight, I won't do it myself, you and I will bring her down together", Atticus smiled as he said that and lifted up his fist, Jaden smiled and then lightly bumped fist with Atticus.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Alexis looked at the others, "If we can stop her from stealing souls we can duel her with all our might, rather than just standing there scared", Chazz just turned his head to his side as he scowled, "She doesn't scare me". Then Crowler's doll that were in the pocket of his coat spoke up, "Speak for yourself".

Alexis looked at them all with a determined look on her face, "So now, we'll fight fire with fire, after all…" She looked at Jaden, "Now we have our own shadow charm", Jaden hit his chest lightly with his fist as he had a small smirk on his face, "Thanks to my good old pal Atticus", the two halves swayed a little before they clinked together.

The others nodded to show that they understood, they didn't like it, but they did understand what the two of them were saying, that Jaden was the only one who currently could face her, and so all of them began to walk across the red carpet towards Camula's castle.

LATER AT THE CASTLE'S BALLROOM,

"Alright Camula, let's do this, I'm here for my friends souls, and guess what? I'm not leaving this place without them". Then Camula appeared on the balcony she had stood on when she faced Zane, she looked at him with a smirk, "Actually, truth to be told, you're not leaving here ever again, not a single one of you are".

Jaden narrowed his eyes as they turned golden before turning brown again, "Oh yeah? We'll just have to see about that Camula". Jaden took and got up to the other balcony and stoop opposite to Camula, both shuffled their decks and placed them into their Duel Disk, thus activating them, they then both drew their first five cards.

"Alright Camula, I hope you're ready to get your game on, and I mean big time", Jaden shouted as he drew his next card as he was going to start, "Because when someone duels my friends and turn their souls into cards, it puts me in a REALLY bad mood".

Jaden then looked at his card and saw that it was Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw, Camula looked at him with an indifferent look on her face, "And let me tell you something… I don't care".

Jaden gritted his teeth and placed his card on his Duel Disk, "Maybe this will change your mind, I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode", a huge hurricane formed behind him and then Quickclaw flew out of it and landed in front of Jaden with his arms crossed, Atk: 1600.

Jaden couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as he saw the shocked look on Camula's face before it turned in to irritation, he then took and drew the top four cards of his deck, "And now his ability activates, when he's summoned, either normal or special, I get to check the top four cards of my deck, and if I find a level 6 or below monster I can summon it to the field, the rest I have to shuffle back into my deck, if there is more than one choice, I get to pick which one".

He looked at the cards and a smile appeared on his field, "And I think I'll summon another Elemental Dragon Hero, so come on out Aqua Blast in attack mode", then a water tornado formed in front of Jaden and Aqua Blast then flew out of it and landed next to Quickclaw in front of Jaden, he also with his arms crossed, Jaden then shuffled the other three cards back into his deck.

The others looked at him shocked, "Both Quickclaw and Aqua Blast on the very first turn? Wow what a great way to start a duel", Bastion looked at Jaden, "Jaden wants to end this match quickly, and with two Elemental Dragon Heroes on his field he might be able to do it". Chazz however didn't look that convinced about that, "Yeah well I wouldn't count out Camula just yet".

Banner nodded his head while holding Pharaoh in his arms, "Yes after all, we have all seen firsthand how strong her cards can be, especially that Illusion Gate card". Alexis looked at Jaden worried, "We'll just have to hope that she doesn't get a chance to use it".

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "And lastly I place a card face down and end my turn", a card then appeared in front of his feet, "Now let's see what you got Camula". Camula looked at him with a smile on her face, "Well well, if you're in such a hurry to lose, alright I play…" she then drew her card and looked at it, then an evil chuckle escaped her lips, "Illusion Gate".

Jaden groaned in irritation as he saw the stone gate appear behind her, "She just had to draw that thing on her first turn". Camula looked at him with a smirk, "I'm sure you're remembering its effects, to begin, all monsters on the field is instantly destroyed, and then I get to summon any monster you've played".

She then placed her fingers at her necklace with a smirk, "And all I have to pay for all of this, is a soul to the Sacred Beasts should I happen to lose this duel, now is going to be the lucky one?"Jaden gritted his teeth as the gate opened up, and dark energy came out and surrounded his friends and teacher, Jaden looked at them worried.

Camula chuckled with an evil smirk on her face, "Oh dear me, this decision is just far too hard to make, maybe I should I should just put all your friends at stake", Jaden looked at her in shock, "What all of them? You can't!" She looked at him with a smirk, "Never underestimate… the power of the shadows, with this necklace I can do anything, or perhaps you just want me to take the one you seem especially fond of", she said with a cruel smirk on her face as she looked directly at Alexis.

Jaden gritted his teeth as he felt intense hate for Camula starting to fill him up, but at that moment the two halves of the medallion finally fit together and it glowed as it was restored, Jaden looked down at it a moment before he closed his eyes as intense golden energy erupted out of it, pushing back the dark energy surrounding his friends much to Camula's shock.

Chazz looked confused, "What just happened?" Alexis looked at Jaden with a smirk on her face, "Jaden's shadow charm cancelled the power of her necklace!" Bastion also looked at him with a smirk, "Just in time, I thought we were all done for". Camula screamed as Jaden's medallion pushed back her dark power and Illusion Gate closed again.

Jaden looked at the medallion around his neck as it stopped glowing with a smirk on his face as he thought, _Thanks Atticus, I couldn't have done it without you bro_. He then closed his eyes, as he gave in to his anger, determined to make Camula pay for her crimes.

All of his friends and Camula then widened their eyes as they felt a powerful dark energy starting to rise from within Jaden, they saw how his body got covered in a dark aura, he then looked up and his eyes had once again turned golden.

"Alright Camula", all of his friends was a little shocked as they for the first time heard a small echo in his voice, "It seems like your soul stealing from my friends is finally over", Camula gritted her teeth and glared at Jaden who glared back, "So if you have any pride and honor, just get rid of that damned card and fight me fair and square".

Camula narrowed her eyes, "I think not, Illusion Gate open your doors and accept my soul as a sacrifice, and now unleash you powers upon the field", The doors opened up and a blast of dark energy came out and destroyed both Quickclaw and Aqua Blast.

Syrus and Chumley looked shocked when they saw this, "But wait, I thought that thanks to Aqua Blast Jaden's Elemental Dragon Heroes couldn't be destroyed by card effects?" Chumley nodded, as he also had thought that.

Bastion looked at him, "Well his second ability makes it so that opponents can't activate traps during the battle phase, and while it's true that it also protects them from being destroyed by card effects, it only works against card effects that target a specific monster, it can't protect them from cards that targets more than one monster at once". Chazz narrowed his eyes a little, "That's a serious design flaw".

Camula looked at Jaden with a smirk as the doors of the gate closed, "Oh don't you worry dear Jaden, you will see at least Aqua Blast soon again, but now he'll be fighting for me", the doors opened again and out came Aqua Blast, she then grabbed a card in her hand, "And next, I summon Zombie Werewolf in attack mode". Zombie Werewolf then appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "You're so determined to use that card that you're even willing to risk your soul huh? Well that way the one to pay the price if you lose will truly be you", Camula looked at him with a smirk, "I think you have bigger things to worry about, now Elemental Dragon Hero Aqua Blast, attack Jaden directly".

Aqua Blast then gathered water in his mouth and unleashed his Hydro Blast that hit Jaden directly who covered his face with his arms, sliding backwards a little, his friends looking at him worried, Jaden LP: 4000-2200.

Camula then laughed, "And now Zombie Werewolf, att..." but she stopped as she saw Jaden's face down get flipped up, "I'm sure you know what this card does Camula, after all Crowler used it against you, I now play Damage Condenser, so now I can summon a monster with 1800 attack points or less from my deck".

A card came out of his deck and he grabbed it, "And I chose this one, now mighty dragon warrior of fire come forth, I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode", An explosion of fire appeared behind him, and then Burstwing flew out of it and landed in front of Jaden and glared with crossed arms at Zombie Werewolf who had halted his charge, Atk: 1700.

Camula gritted her teeth as she stopped her second attack, "Fine I end my turn, I will still win this", Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I don't think so Camula", he then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "Next I summon Dark Blade in attack mode", then Dark Blade appeared on the field, Atk: 1800.

Jaden then grabbed another card in his hand, "Next I discard the equip spell card Monster Reborn, in order to activate Burstwing's special ability so now until the end of your next turn Aqua Blast's loses 800 attack points", the moment he placed the card in the graveyard, Aqua Blast got covered by a red aura, Atk: 1800-1000.

Jaden then pointed at Burstwing, "And now Burstwing gains 300 points for every two levels Aqua Blast has, so that's 600 more points". Burstwing roared as he got covered by a red aura, Atk: 1700-2300.

Jaden could see that Camula was frustrated, he got a smirk on his face, "What? Bitter that the preparations you made for my deck won't work here? I was warned that your bat was spying on me so I waited until it was gone until I worked with this deck, which I would duel you with", Camula glared at him as she had been tricked.

Jaden then looked at Aqua Blast, "Sorry for this Aqua Blast, but you will be thankful for this latter", then all of them got shocked as some of Jaden's dark aura covered both of his monsters, he then pointed at Aqua Blast, "Now Burstwing, attack Aqua Blast with Burning Slash".

Burstwing opened his mouth and fire came out of it and covered his wings, he then flew towards Aqua Blast and slashed him with his wings, destroying him, Camula LP: 4000-2700.

But then they noticed that slashed of dark energy had flown from his wings and then they hit Camula, sending flying HARD in to the wall behind her before she fell down on a knee, she groaned and looked at Jaden who only stared at her.

"I'm using my powers to enhance the pain you're feeling from my attacks, consider it a little payback for all the things you have done so far Camula". Jaden said as he narrowed his eyes, while his friends looked at him shocked over his brutality. Chazz looked at the others, "Alright, let us all agree on something right here and now, to never seriously piss the slacker off", all of the others nodded as they agreed with him.

Jaden then pointed at Zombie Werewolf as Camula slowly got to her feet again, "Now Dark Blade, attack Zombie Werewolf", Dark Blade jumped towards Zombie Werewolf and slashed him with both of his swords, destroying him, Camula LP: 2700-2100.

Then more waves of dark energy hit Camula and sent her flying in to the wall again, Jaden's friends looked a little scared, since they could have sworn that they had just heard a cracking sound from the wall.

Camula looked at Jaden as she gasped in pain, "When… Zombie Werewolf is destroyed in battle… I can summon another from my deck… with an extra 500 attack points". Another Zombie Werewolf appeared on the field, Atk: 1200-1700.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "That won't help you Camula and you know it, the time has come for you to pay for all the damage you have caused, I end my turn". Camula then drew her next card and looked at it, she then looked at Jaden, "I place one card face down, and then I switch Zombie Werewolf to defense mode". A card appeared in front of her feet and Zombie Werewolf went down on a knee and crossed his arms in front of him, Def: 1200, "And that will end my turn, meaning Burstwing's points goes back to normal". Burstwing, Atk: 2300-1700

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "That doesn't matter, it's my move, I draw!" He looked at his new card, but then Camula's face down got flipped up, "Not so fast, I play the trap Threatening Roar, with this card you can't attack this turn".

Jaden growled and placed his card in his hand, "I end my turn then", his friends looked worried as Jaden didn't do anything this turn, Camula then drew her next card, "I play the spell Pot of Greed, now I may draw two more cards". She looked at the cards and chuckled.

She looked at him, "Jaden… tell me, do you know the only thing worse than a vampire mistress? A vampire mistress with a grudge", Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Good bye my werewolf, I now sacrifice you to summon, Vampire Lord", Vampire Lord appeared on the field, Atk: 2000.

And then she grabbed another card in her hand with a smirk, "And now I remove him from play, to summon… Vampire Genesis", Vampire Lord disappeared from the field and game and in his place Vampire Genesis appeared, Atk: 3000.

Syrus got a worried look on his face, "Did you see that?" Chumley also looked worried, "Unfortunately I did Sy". Chazz narrowed his eyes, "3000 attack points", Bastion nodded with narrowed eyes next to a worried Alexis, "And a powerful special ability as well, Jaden will have his work cut out for him". Alexis looked at Jaden who only narrowed his eyes when he saw Vampire Genesis.

"Next I will use the spell card, Genesis Crisis, now every turn, a zombie type monster is transferred directly from my deck and in to my hand". She said as she took a card from her deck with a smile on her face, and then she showed the card, "And with Vampire Genesis, I can discard that monster to the graveyard to summon another one. It can be any zombie monster, as long as it's a lower level, so I'll be discarding Ryu Kokki to bring back vamp's best friend… Zombie Werewolf".

She discarded the level 6 monster and Zombie Werewolf reappeared on the field, Atk: 1200, she then looked at Jaden, "And now my dear boy, it's time to say good bye to your Burstwing, now Vampire Genesis go and attack that Hero Dragon of his, Crimson Storm".

Vampire Genesis turned into purple mist and flew towards Burstwing, the Hero Dragon looked around him as the mist covered him before he got destroyed, Jaden LP: 2200-900, Jaden groaned as he took the damage.

Camula then showed him a card in her hand, "And next, I play the spell card Shrink, which cuts your Dark Blade's original attack points in half". Dark Blade went down on a knee as he felt his energy drain and he shrunk to half his size, Atk: 1800-900.

All of Jaden's friends gasped in shock before Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Well so much for Burstwing, and now Dark Blade has lost half of his strength, now he's like a sitting duck", Syrus looked worried, "Yeah, and I think that Zombie Werewolf likes duck, this is not good guys", Chumley nodded, "Yeah, this is very anti licious".

Camula laughed as Vampire Genesis reformed next to her, "Now Zombie Werewolf attack that Dark Blade", Zombie Werewolf rushed towards Dark Blade and sank his teeth deeply into the warrior before he got destroyed, Jaden went down on a knee because of the pain, Jaden LP: 900-600.

"And now I will end my turn, so it's your move again", Alexis looked both relieved and troubled, "Jaden's hanging on, but Camula still has way more life points than him". Chazz narrowed his eyes, "For sure, shadow charm or not, how could we ever let him duel Camula? He's not back to the top of his game yet, we might just hand our spirit keys over right now".

Bastion looked on with narrowed eyes, "There is always hope, but I do admit, with that Vampire Genesis, and that Genesis Crisis on the field, there isn't much of it". Banner looked on with a troubled look, "Let's try bargain with her, maybe put her in touch with a local blood bank".

Jaden looked at them, "There is more to this than that Professor, for as much as Vampires crave blood, this one craves our spirit keys a lot more, and the power of the Sacred Beasts". Camula looked at him with a smirk, "Pathetic mortal, you have no idea what I crave centuries ago, the vampires were a proud and peaceful race, we lived in harmony with our mortal brothers and sisters, that is… until the dark times… until the war".

Jaden and the others looked at her with wondering expression on their faces, and she continued, "No one knew who struck first, but the fighting was fierce, neither soldier nor children was spared the horror, as hatred dessimated both of our people, I… the last of my race, had no choice but to go into hiding, for years I slept a coffin as my home. Then a stranger approached, the dark power of the shadow coursed through his veins, he offered me a choice, spend a eternity in my tomb… or accept his shadow charm, and join his quest for the Sacred Beast cards. For each duelist I would beat in battle… their soul would be mine, which I would use to resurrect my defeated army of vampires, and we would suck our revenge from bloated veins of humanity".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Okay that was maybe a little too much information for my taste, so you mean that if you beat me you will get both my key and soul to raise an vampire army?" She chuckled, "You're pretty smart... for a mortal, why don't you do us both a favor and give up Jaden? I will make it painless".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Lady if you think I'm going to surrender and allow you to take my key and my soul to resurrect an army of blood suckers, then you're even crazier than I thought", Camula gritted her teeth as he got back up on his feet.

Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, he then got a smirk on his face, "And besides Camula, I don't have a reason to surrender, after, this duel is already over", Camula looked shocked, "What do you mean?" Jaden put the card into his Duel Disk, "This is what I mean, I play the spell card Elemental Dragon Fusion".

Syrus smiled when he saw that, "Alright, finally time for some fusion action", Bastion had a wondering look on his face, "I believe he might have Lightningstorm in his hand, because with Elemental Dragon Fusion's other effect, if he has any of the materials he needs in his graveyard, he can pay 500 points, and so then he just need to send the remaining materials from either his hand and field to the grave to summon his fusion monster, and so I believe he will fuse Quickclaw and Lightningstorm to summon Vortex Fang".

Jaden held out a card, "I fuse Quickclaw in my grave…" he then turned the card around and showed that it was Terradrake, "With Terradrake in my hand".

That shocked his friends, "He has never done that before, is he about to call on a new fusion monster?" Syrus wondered. Camula then said, "Hold on, but you can't fuse him with a monster in your grave", Jaden just looked at her, "Didn't you hear Bastion earlier? By paying 500 points, I just need to send the remaining materials to the grave to summon my fusion monster", Jaden LP: 600-100.

Jaden sent Terradrake to the graveyard and all of them watched as an explosion happened and a vortex appeared, then both Quickclaw and Terradrake appear before they got sucked into the vortex.

"Now dragon warriors of wind and earth, combined your powers and form a creature that will take this evil creature down once and for all, I fusion summon Elemental Dragon Hero Terrastorm Drake in attack mode".

Out of the vortex flew a brown dragon with green wings on his back, dark green body armor that covered his chest, shoulders, arms and legs, Atk: 2600.

Camula narrowed her eyes, "So what? You're almost out of points now and your monster is too weak to take out my Vampire Genesis, and even if you take out my Zombie Werewolf, my third one will take its place, only it will be stronger than the one before it".

Jaden grabbed two of the three cards he had left in his hand, "I now activate, Terrastorm Drake's special ability, so for every card I send from my hand to the graveyard…" he placed the two cards in to his graveyard, "I can force one of your monsters in to defense mode, so since I discarded two, both Vampire Genesis and Zombie Werewolf goes from offense to defense".

Camula looked in shock as first her Vampire Genesis went down on a knee in defense mode, Def: 2100, and then that her Zombie Werewolf did the same, Def: 1200.

Jaden then pointed at them, "And also, Terrastorm Drake can attack every monster that is switched to defense mode through his ability, but he can only attack those monsters, so in case you replace one of the targets with another monster, he can't attack it, or if one of the targets disappear before he attacks it and it leaves you wide open, he won't be able to make a direct attack because he used this ability".

Jaden then pointed at Zombie Werewolf. "Now Terrastorm Drake, attack Zombie Werewolf with Raging Terra Sphere", Terrastorm Drake lifted his right hand and rocks started to gather in it, then a sphere of intense wind formed around the rocks, he then took and tossed the sphere towards Zombie Werewolf.

Once the sphere reached him so expanded it so that it covered a little more than Zombie Werewolf's entire body, the rocks that flew around inside of the sphere continued to slash at him, until he was destroyed.

Camula glared at Jaden, "You fool! The only thing that accomplice, was giving me a stronger werewolf", the moment after she said that her third Zombie Werewolf appeared on the field, Atk: 1200-1700.

But then she saw how some of the rocks from the sphere flew out of it and towards herself, she covered her face as the rocks scratched her as they flew past her, Camula LP: 2100-600

Jaden looked at the shocked Camula with a smirk, "Before you ask let me explain, Terrastorm Drake's second special ability is that when he destroys a monster in battle, he can deal 300 points of damage to the opponent for every Elemental Dragon Hero I have in my grave".

Camula looked at him, "But you only have four, so why did I take 1500 points of damage?" Jaden smirk grew, "One of the cards I sent to the graveyard was Elemental Dragon Hero Lightningstorm, and that means I have five Hero Dragons in my grave and that adds up to 1500 points of hurt for you".

Camula then got a nervous look as she saw Terrastorm Drake turn towards Vampire Genesis, "And since he can also attack my vampire, that means..." Jaden nodded, "Like I said, this shadow game is over, now Terrastorm Drake, attack Vampire Genesis with Raging Terra Sphere and end this".

Terrastorm Drake once against formed the wind sphere with rocks in it and threw it towards Vampire Genesis, trapping him in it as he got slashed by the rocks until he got destroyed, "And now that your Vampire Genesis is gone, Genesis Crisis is destroyed, along with all the zombie monsters on your field".

After Jaden said that so were both the spell card and Zombie Werewolf also destroyed, Camula then saw how the rocks from the sphere once again came flying towards her and slashed her as they flew past her, Camula LP: 600-0.

Jaden's friends cheered as his eyes turned back to normal as Camula went down on a knee, Jaden then got a smirk on his face, "And that's game", he said as he did his usual pose.

But then they saw how Illusion Gate appeared behind Camula and its doors opened, she turned her head around just in time to see a spectral hand form before it grabbed her throat for a second before pulling her soul straight out of her body and into the gate before it closed and disappeared.

All of them then shocked watched as her body turned to dust and her shadow charm, her clothes and Zane's doll fell to the balcony, "Look guys, it's Zane's doll", then as they watched, the doll soon disappeared and was replaced by the real Zane.

"Big bro", Syrus said as he, Alexis, Bastion and Chumley ran towards Zane, then Chazz noticed a purple glow from his pocket, and then to his shock so did Crowler appear with his arms around stomach. "What the…" Crowler was extremely happy, "I'm back, superb, now get me out of this stinking pocket".

Jaden watched as Crowler and Chazz argued with a small smile on his face until he felt the castle start to shake violently, he looked around shocked and then heard Alexis call out to him, "Jaden, now that Camula is gone so is the castle falling apart".

Bastion looked at him as he had placed one of Zane's arms around his shoulders while Chumley had placed the other around his, "Come on let's go, we need to get out of here", Jaden nodded and call out to Chazz and Crowler since Banner had already started to make his way to the exit, once the student and teacher looked at him he yelled, "Argue later you two, now it's time to go", then all of them ran towards the exit.

MOMENTS LATER OUTSIDE,

´The gang stood on the other side of the lake and watched as the castle crumbled to the ground, moments later the clouds disappeared and the sun appeared on the sky.

Alexis smiled, "At last the nightmare is finally over". Bastion then handed Jaden Camula's shadow charm necklace, "Well this one is anyway, for Camula was only the second of the Shadow Riders, which means, five more will soon be coming after us, meaning we need to be prepared for dangerous duels and dirty tricks", all of them agreed with him before they left to get Zane to the infirmary so he could rest.

LATER AT THE SLIFER CLIFF,

Jaden were sitting down on the cliff behind the Slifer dorm, he had asked Alexis to come there and so he was waiting for her, he then heard her calling out to him and turned his head around and watched her coming towards him and he smiled at her.

She sat down next to him, "Are you sure you don't have to return to the infirmary?" Jaden just nodded, "You heard Miss Fontaine, I'm fine to be out of the infirmary as long as I take it easy for a while, and hopefully there won't be any more shadow games for a while".

Jaden then looked at her troubled, "Hey Lex, I need to talk to you about something", then he took and explained to her about how Dark Magician Girl had a tendency to flirt with him and kiss him whenever she appeared.

Alexis first looked at him shocked, and then got both a troubled and confused look on her face, "Okay, that feels a bit weird to hear, but why are you telling me this?"

Jaden looked at her, "Well I have told her that she shouldn't do that but she won't listen, also both she and Yubel has told me that since she's a spirit and I'm a human, she's not expecting it to become something serious and that it wouldn't be possible either, but since I was concerned about what you would think, Yubel suggested I should talk to you".

Alexis smiled and linked her fingers with his, "Jaden, while the idea is a bit weird, from time to time with some small flirts from a duel spirit is not a big deal, especially since she doesn't seem to want to stop, besides you don't hate the idea of her doing it right?"

Jaden heard a little sharpness in her voice and sighed and decided to say his true feelings about this, "Well it's true that I don't dislike her since she's quite cute, but there is only one that my heart truly belongs to", he then looked Alexis in the eyes causing her to blush intensely, then both of them began to laugh before they stood up.

"If that's the case Jaden I see no problem with this, after all there can't be anything between you, but don't let her to it too often", Jaden scratched his head, "I will try to tell her that".

Alexis then smiled as she leaned in and gave Jaden a passionate kiss on the lips, they kissed for a few moments before they said good bye and Alexis began to make her way to the Obelisk blue girls dorm while Jaden went up to his dorm room to his friends and roommates that were waiting for him.

**So Jaden managed to even things out against Camula with his own shadow charm, preventing Camula from offering his friends soul to Illusion Gate, then an intense duel started, it was a close call but Jaden in the end managed to win with his newest fusion monster of his Elemental Dragon Heroes, Terrastorm Drake, and now that he has discussed the issue about Dark Magician Girl with Alexis, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	24. Sibling Rivalry, Chazz vs Slade

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time Jaden took and took and challenged Camula to a shadow game, and like during the duel with Zane, she tried to use Illusion Gate to get the advantage over him by using the soul of any of his friends as a sacrifice. But Jaden had gotten Atticus's half of the medallion and once the two pieces joined together again, the power of Jaden's shadow charm cancelled the power of her necklace which were her shadow charm. Still determined to use Illusion Gate she offered her soul as a sacrificed, the duel was intense but in the end Jaden managed to win with his new fusion monster, Elemental Dragon Hero Terrastorm Drake. Once Camula was defeated her soul was taken and Crowler and Zane returned and Camula's castle crumbled, what will happen next to our friends?**

Chapter 24- Sibling Rivalry, Chazz vs Slade

It had been a few days now since the incidents with Camula, everything currently seemed peaceful.

But at the Slifer dorm, more precise, at Chazz Princeton's room, Chazz sat on his bed and trembled in frustration before he cried out, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! The Chazz shouldn't live, like a Slifer rat! I used to be an Obelisk blue".

He looked around the room in frustration, thinking about his old room at the Obelisk dorm, "Jacuzzi tub, turndown service, a week of renovation but this place is still not livable!"

Then suddenly Ojama Yellow showed up, "Hey boss, you sound really stressed", he jumped up Chazz's shoulder, "Oh yes, look at all this pressure building up". Chazz looked at him irritated, "You!? If you wanna be helpful to me, then get lost", Ojama Yellow started crying.

The yellow duel spirit flew around while Chazz tried to swipe him away, "And if you want to see pressure…" Chazz then slapped his hand together around Ojama Yellow, making the duel spirit disappear of a puff of smoke, Chazz sighed relieved, "Alright, finally, some peace and quiet".

But then he heard a voice from his door entrance, "What's up Chazz?" Chazz yelped in shock, and then turned around and glared at Jaden and Syrus who stood and looked at him, "Have you two ever heard, about knocking?"

Both of them looked at him a little shocked over his reaction before Syrus said, "We did but…" he pointed next to the wall outside of the room, "Your door is way over there Chazz".

Chazz face faulted as the two Slifer boys looked at each other and laughed at the joke, "Not funny", Chazz said irritated at Jaden and Syrus. Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Well I guess that's true, so what do you say we have some fun Sy?"

Syrus nodded and then both of them jumped over Chazz's couch and began bouncing on Chazz's bed, causing him to bounce as well, "Hey… get off… my bed… slackers it's not a… trampoline!.

The moment after he said that Jaden looked at him as he bounced up, "By the way Chazz…" then he fell down on the bed and Syrus bounced up, "The Chancellor…" he then fell down and Jaden bounced up again and finished the sentence, "Wants to see you".

Chazz looked at them shocked, "Sheppard wants to see me? But… what for?" Chazz asked as they continued to bounce, "Oh just something about the fate of Duel Academy". They soon jumped off the bed and told Chazz they shouldn't keep Sheppard waiting, Chazz grumbled about that they wasted time bouncing on his bed, before he left the room with them.

LATER AT SHEPPARD'S OFFICE,

Jaden, Syrus and Chazz stood in front of Sheppard, who looked at Chazz, "I have some urgent news Chazz", Chazz looked at him, "Finally! Did my new bed arrive?" He asked a little hopeful.

Banner shock his head before he spoke up as they looked at him while he patted Pharaoh, "This isn't about your living arrangements". Chazz then turned back to Sheppard, "Yeah, then what is it about?"

Sheppard had now gotten a troubled look on his face, "Well, someone is trying to buy out Duel Academy, and this someone, plans on getting rid of all the teachers and students here and then shut this place down forever", that shocked the three boys, "Shut down Duel Academy?" Chazz asked with widened eyes.

Jaden looked at Sheppard, "But why? What would that person gain from doing that?" Sheppard looked his hands together on his desk before he answered troubled, "Without us, they can control… the entire Dueling World, but fortunately for us, our owner… has given us a sporting chance".

FLASHBACK,

Kaiba was standing with his back at the two men who was trying to convince him to let them buy Duel Academy, "You heard me right, it's not about the money, it's about the cards, I will only sell you my academy if you prove your worth as a duelist, and defeat one of my students in battle".

FLASHBACK ENDS,

"So that's the situation, it comes down to one duel", Jaden looked at Sheppard with a determined look on his face, "Let me duel him, I'll whoop this guy", but he then got shocked as Sheppard shook his head, "No Jaden, the duelist, is already chosen".

Jaden's eyes widened, "Wait then do you mean…?" Jaden and Syrus looked at Chazz, "The one dueling this guy is Chazz", Jaden was wondering, why would the ones trying to buy out the school, then he got an thought, could the people possibly be…?

Banner stood up as a ringing noise was heard, "For some reason, they asked to duel him specifically, I believe this is them now Chancellor", Sheppard nodded, "On screen Banner", Banner nodded and pressed a button to start the video conversation.

Then the three boys gasped when they saw the faces of Slade and Jagger Princeton, Chazz's older brothers, appear on the screen, "It's Chazz's brothers?" Jaden narrowed his eyes when Syrus asked that, "I had a feeling it might be them".

Chazz glared at them, "Lousy scrubs, what are you up to?" Slade looked at him with a smirk, "Come on Chazz, don't you know? Jagger", Slade then looked at his younger brother who also smirked at Chazz, "Same thing as always", then both of them said, "Complete world domination".

Slade looked at Chazz, "Remember? It was our little family project after all Chazz", Chazz just stared back at them, "Your project maybe". Jaden nodded and spoke up here, "Yeah that's right he has nothing to do with that anymore, and with how you have treated him you shouldn't even be allowed to call yourselves his brothers, I mean disowning him for losing to me in the school duel, and then abandoning him when he was in danger?"

Chazz looked at Jaden shocked, once again surprised that Jaden defended him against his brothers, he was also drawn on the inside, there was a part of him that wanted to like Jaden and officially call himself his friend, but another part of him that was too prideful to do that

The two older Princeton brothers glared at Jaden for a second before turning back to Chazz, "Yeah well now it pretty much has to be huh Chazz?" Slade said as he glared at his youngest brother with nothing but disappointment for him

Jagger nodded with the same look on his face, "That's right, because you couldn't pull your weight, you couldn't conquer the world of Duel Monsters like we originally planned, so now… Slade is just gonna have to do it for you". Chazz then looked at his oldest brother shocked, "So I'm dueling Slade?"

Syrus didn't look worried at all, "You'll take him easily Chazz", Jaden looked at Chazz with a confident smirk on his face, "Totally, I mean Slade is just a amateur right?" Jaden looked at the older Princeton brothers with narrowed eyes, "I think you two should rethink your business strategy, this one stinks big time".

But to Jaden's confusion so had both brothers a big smirk on their faces now before Slade spoke, "No it doesn't, because there is a few conditions". Slade then held up a briefcase and opened it, showing that it was filled with nothing but Duel Monster cards, "First, I get to use all these rare cards, the same rare cards we gave you to use in the school duel, of course you refused to use them and you lost. And there is one more thing Chazz…"

Slade closed the briefcase as his smirk grew bigger, "During our duel, you're only allowed to use monsters with less than 500 attack points", Chazz narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "What the…?" What kind of condition was that?

Syrus looked shocked when he heard that, "Less than 500?" Jaden looked at them like they were insane, "This is a joke right? Say no Chazz", Slade and Jagger just looked at them with satisfied looks on their faces, "It's too late".

FLASHBACK,

"Very well", Kaiba said as he listened to the Princeton brothers conditions for the duel, he then looked over his shoulder at them, "I accept those terms, now leave".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Slade looked at Chazz, "So you see, it's already been decided little bro", Jaden looked at them, "But this isn't fair", Jaden looked at Sheppard who sighed. Slade and Jagger looked at them with smirks still on their faces, "No it really isn't, but then… that's the whole points", both of them then started laughing as the transmission was cut.

Jaden was growling as he clenched his fists, how low was those two willing to sink in order to try and make that stupid plan a reality? He then noticed that Chazz turn towards the door, "Guess we should go pack up".

He started walking towards the door when Jaden called out to him, "Chazz wait up!" Chazz stopped and gritted his teeth in frustration, "You can win this duel", Syrus nodded his head, "For real Chazz". Chazz looked over his shoulders at them, "You're wrong, there is no way I can, Duel Academy is finished", The doors then opened and he walked out, leaving everyone in the room troubled over what to do.

LATER,

Chazz was walking through campus and heard that other students had heard about the duel he was supposed to have against his brother, a duel he couldn't even participate in.

"Oh man this is terrible", one of the other students said, then someone said, "There is Chazz", all of them then noticed the black clad Slifer walking past them, "This mess it totally his fault", a Ra student said, then another student said, "I heard that he has already accepted defeat".

Chazz ignored most of the comments, even though they were frustrating , but then he heard something that almost made him lose his cool" Of course he has, he probably wants his brothers to win, and we should never let him come back here". Chazz gritted his teeth, he had been abandoned by his brothers in the face of danger, so why would he want them to win this, but no one understood why he couldn't face Slade.

But then he stopped when he heard a very familiar voice speaking loud and clear, "Yeah well, you want to know what I think?" He turned around and saw Jaden standing there looking at him, "I think you're all dead wrong, I know Chazz can win this duel".

Chazz could only look at Jaden in shock as he continued, "Because I've dueled him myself, and duelists don't come much tougher". At that point narrowed his eyes a little, "Yeah I know that, and that's exactly the problem here Jaden".

Jaden looked at him, "What's that mean?" Then suddenly Bastion's voice could be heard, "Honestly Chazz, you're not making any sense", Jaden forward as Chazz turned around and they both saw Alexis and Bastion come towards them, "Yeah Bastion's right, being tough is usually a good thing Chazz", Alexis said as they stopped next to Chazz.

"In my book at least", Chazz closed his eyes in frustration when Bastion said that, "Look, it's…" But he got interrupted by Zane who came up to them, "It's about Chazz being too tough, specifically, his deck, it's about, Chazz not even being able to duel".

Jaden and Syrus came up to them both confused over what Zane meant, Syrus looked at Zane, "What do you mean?" Zane turned around and looked at his little brother, "What I mean Syrus, is that his deck isn't built with monsters that has less than 500 attack points".

Jaden then got a look of understanding on his face, "Now I get, you have been saying you can't win this because…" Chazz looked at him, "That's right, my cards are all too powerful, because of that condition my bros set up, my deck is useless".

Jaden narrowed his eyes with a troubled look, now that he thought about it so was it true, Chazz placed his hand in to his coat, "All I have left that fit the condition…" he then held up a card, "Is him", the card he held in his hand was his Ojama Yellow card that had 0 attack points, shocking everyone around him.

Jaden looked at him with a shocked look on his face, "What? Only him? But you can't make a deck with only one card", Chazz looked at him, "I know, that's what I have been saying".

"Well then it's a good thing that he may not need to", Chazz looked behind Jaden and the Truesdale brothers while they turned around and looked at Banner who was sitting in the staircase behind them, "This is only a rumor, but given the circumstances it may be worth investigating".

He continued patting Pharaoh while had a creepy smile on his face, "Now, supposedly my students, deep in the woods is a very old well, and within this well, lay a great amount of cards. For you see, they were discarded there by duelists who believed them too weak to ever use in their decks, of course, the spirits of all those cards, are quite angry for being left behind".

Chazz got a determined look on his face, "Oh yeah? Well the Chazz has a feeling that they will be perking up real soon, because I'm going to find that well, and enlist some new monsters for my deck". The moment Chazz said that everyone there started cheering since now they might have a chance of saving the academy.

LATER IN THE FOREST,

Chazz walked through the woods, looking for the well Banner was talking about, he then narrowed his eyes in frustration as he heard a voice behind him say, "So that's how I ended up getting Yubel's card little buddy".

Chazz turned around and looked at Jaden who was looking to his left while talking, for any normal person it would look like Jaden was talking to himself, but Chazz could see Winged Kuriboh next to him, "You know, you don't have to follow me everywhere Jaden".

Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Yeah well who else is going to protect you if you get jumped by angry spirits? I mean the entire Academy is counting on you after all Chazz". Chazz turned around while he closed his eyes, "Give me a break, like Banner said, it's probably just a rumor anyway…"

But then Chazz opened his eyes wide as he stopped in shock as a spirit flew up from the ground right in front of him, both of the Slifer boys looked as a few spirits in a circle in the air, "Or maybe not".

Jaden looked at the spirits, "Wow, they sure doesn't look too happy about seeing us", Chazz sighed, "Please, you of all people should realize they're harmless". The spirits then flew towards them, but both Jaden and Chazz stood perfectly still as the spirits went straight through them.

Chazz narrowed his eyes a little, "See? They're not a threat since they're weak spirits, like that annoying roommate I have crashing in my deck", Jaden looked at him seriously, "Chazz, even if they're not so powerful, underestimating a duel spirit can be bad", Chazz just glanced over his shoulder at Jaden for a second before he continued walking while Jaden followed him.

Soon so got aden a smile on his face, "Hey look, there is the well Chazz", Chazz looked at him irritated, "What tipped you off? The hole in the ground", Jaden just looked at him with a smirk which only irritated Chazz more.

They then tossed down a rope ladder they tied to a tree, they then climbed down, and both were amazed over what they saw, "Check out all these cards", nearly the entire bottom of the well was covered by cards.

Both of them went down on a knee and looked over the cards, Chazz looked around at them, "It's just as Banner said", Jaden nodded with a happy smile, "You can make a weak deck in no time with all these cards".

But then both f them got shocked when they heard a voice, "In case you knuckleheads haven't noticed, this is private property", they looked forwards and saw two small duel spirits, one black with a big nose, and one green with one eye and a long tongue, it had been the black one that spoke.

The green one glared at them and nodded, "Yeah, that's telling them", Chazz and Jaden looked at each other shocked for a second before looking at the spirits again, the black one glared at them, "numbskulls like you ditched us here so, we don't want you here". The green one nodded, yuk yuk yuk yuk".

Chazz stared at them with narrowed eyes, "These two… are a few cards short of a deck", he stated bluntly, the black one glared at him, "HEY! Who are you calling short chowdahead".

The green one nodded, "Yeah", Chazz just looked at them, "Listen, we didn't leave you here but somebody did, because you're weak". Both spirits got looks of pain on their faces, "It's true", the black one said, and the green finished, "We're weak".

They hugged each other as they started crying really loudly, so loud that Jaden and Chazz had to cover their ears, and Chazz had to yell to be heard, "Give it a rest! I'm sorry okay? Jaden nodded his head rapidly as more spirits flew around them, "We're both really sorry".

The green and black duel spirits continued crying, "Nobody wants us do they?" The black one said as they cried. Then Ojama Yellow appeared on Chazz's head, "What's the racket?"

The two duel spirits in front of them immediately stopped crying when they heard Ojama Yellow's voice and looked at him in disbelief, "Is that…?" The black one asked, the green nodded his head excited, "Yes".

Ojama Yellow who saw them also stared in disbelief, "Black? Green? Is that you two?" The duel spirits known as Ojama Black and Ojama Green smiled happily as they said, "Our lost brother, Ojama Yellow". Ojama Yellow then jumped off Chazz's head, "My dear brothers". They welcomed him back as he flew into their arms and they spun him around as they were all in joy over being together again.

Jaden smiled when he saw how happy the three duel spirit brothers were about seeing each other again, "Wow, talk about a family reunion", Chazz closed his eyes, "Yeah, if it's a functional one, I'm going", Jaden looked at him, Jaden looked as he stood up and stood up as well, "Chazz, if these three reminds you of your brothers then don't, they abandoned you remember? Besides you have people here at Duel Academy that cares about you".

Jaden placed a hand on his shoulder, Chazz would never admit it, but deep down he felt a little happy over what Jaden said, he then pulled his shoulder away from his hand, causing Jaden to smile since he could feel that Chazz was acting like normal again.

The Ojama Brothers looked at them, since they hadn't heard that Jaden said, Ojama Yellow looked at his brothers, "Boss, isn't exactly a fan of duel spirits, he might uh… decide to leave the two of you".

They looked at him in shock and horror, "LEAVE US!?" They both yelled before Ojama Black said, "Who does he think he is?" He then glared at Chazz's back, "Look at me when I'm talking to you". Ojama Green also looked at Chazz, "I'd do as he says, he gets violent".

Jaden looked at them amused, "So much for weak huh Chazz?" Chazz just scowled at Jaden, then both of them said, "You're taking us with you", then more duel spirits appeared, "And us, don't forget us".

Jaden looked at him, "Well Chazz, what are you going to do?" Chazz then closed his eyes, as he thought this was starting to get irritating, "Well it can't hurt". He then looked over his shoulder, "Fine, whoever wants to, can come with me".

Jaden smiled while all the duel spirits cheered, since it meant all of them could leave this awful place. Chazz then lifted a finger, "But there is one condition". Ojama Yellow flew towards him, "Let me guess, lots of hugs right boss?" Chazz looked freaked out over the affection from the duel spirit and knocked him away the best he could, but then he got even more freaked out as he saw Black and Yellow come towards him while saying, "Hugs coming up Chazz".

Jaden chuckled as he saw Chazz trying to knock away the three small duel spirits as he started to pick up cards, he then noticed a certain monster, he picked it up, he was familiar with it since he had used to have it in his deck when he was smaller, and if he remember correct so should he still have it, it used to be one of his favorite cards since he thought it was cool, and it could very well be the key element to Chazz's victory.

THE NEXT DAY, AT THE OBELISK DUELING ARENA,

Today the entire Duel Academy, both student body and faculty members had gathered there for this one important duel, "Ladies and gentlemen today's match determines the fate of Duel Academy, Slade Princeton… versus Chazz Princeton, now, are you ready to duel?"

Slade put his Duel Disk on his arm while Jagger stood next to the stage behind him, Slade looked at Chazz with a smirk, "If you wanna back out Chazz… tell me now". Chazz held up a deck, "Does this… answer your question Slade?"

Slade glared at him, "Bring it on then", both of them placed their decks into their Duel Disks and activated them before they drew their first five cards. Chazz then placed his fingers on his deck, "Check this out", he drew his card and looked at it, "I summon… Soul Tiger in defense mode", a blue furred tiger appeared on the field almost lying down on its stomach, Def: 2100.

Alexis who sat next to Jaden looked a little troubled, "With that attack point handicap Chazz has on him, I'll bet we're gonna be hearing that a lot", Jaden nodded, "Yeah, but with points like that, he might buy the time he need to get ready for that card, it will be a important factor for his victory considering the cards he has chosen".

The others looked at him and Jaden explained, "You see, all the monsters Chazz has chosen has 0 attack points". The others looked at him in complete shock, "Why would he do something like that?"

Jaden looked at Syrus who sat on his other side, "Because he wants to completely defeat Slade, since he has only chosen rare cards with a lot of power, Chazz wants to defeat him with cards other people would call trash".

Bastion looked at Jaden while he had a look on his face that said he was in deep thoughts, "I can understand how he is thinking, but I hope that he won't regret his decision". Jaden looked at Bastion, "I have faith that Chazz can hold out until he draws the certain monster I mentioned before, it is the perfect card for a deck like this".

Chazz looked at Slade, "You're up Slade", Jagger chuckled while Slade drew his next card and got a smirk on his face, "Thank you, and I activate… Polymerization, and fuse Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok".

The two monsters appeared on the field and Syrus got worried, "This isn't good", Zane narrowed his eyes, "With those two he can summon…" The monsters got sucked into the vortex as Slade's smirk got bigger, "King Dragun".

The dragon creature appeared, its upper body looked a lot like Lord of Dragons holding a Flute of Summoning Dragons while the lower were that of a serpentine dragon, Atk: 2400.

"And check out his special ability, each and every turn he's on the field, I get to summon another dragon type monster from my hand", Slade said with a smirk as he grabbed a card, "Like this one for example, Luster Dragon #2 in attack mode". The larger version of Luster Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Jaden was completely shocked, "Two monsters with 2400 attack points? Already?" Chazz however didn't look too impressed with it, "Big whoop".

Slade pointed at him, "I think you mean big whooping little bro, now King Dragun attack Soul Tiger with Fire Scourge", King Dragun held out the flute in his hand and out of the dragon shaped flute's mouth came intense flames that hit and destroyed Soul Tiger.

Slade's smirk grew bigger, "And now, Luster Dragon #2! Attack Chazz directly with Emerald Flame attack", Luster Dragon #2 opened his mouth and unleashed his flames that hit Chazz who screamed from the pain of the attack, Chazz LP: 4000-1600.

Jaden got a troubled look on his face, "He got nailed", Bastion narrowed his eyes slightly, "Well so much for all those defense points", Jaden nodded now a little worried, considering King Dragun's ability, Chazz might have a bit of trouble getting out of this situation, Jaden still had faith that Chazz could hang on, but it would not be easy.

Slade looked at Chazz with a confident look on his face, "Your move Chazz", Chazz just looked at him, "It's… about time". He drew his next card and looked at it, "First I throw one card face down, and then I summon a monster face down in defense mode, and that's all", a card appeared in front of his feet while a monster appeared face down in defense mode.

Slade drew his next card with a confident smirk on his face, "That's all? This will be easier than I thought, I summon… Luster Dragon in attack mode", Luster Dragon then appeared on the field, "And now King Dragun's ability… allows me to summon Hyozanryu as well". The diamond dragon Hyozanryu appeared on the field as well, Atk: 2100.

Chazz looked at them with a troubled look on his face, "Four monsters?" Slade looked at him with a smirk, "Congratulation, you can add, but tell me little brother, how's your subtraction?" Slade then pointed at Chazz's face down monster, "Give Chazz a lesson Dragun, take out his last monster".

Slade looked pleased as King Dragun destroyed Chazz face down monster, but then looked up and got shocked when he saw tiny creatures fly towards his monsters, "What are these things?" Chazz looked at him with almost a bored look on his face, "It's multiplication, when Unhappy Maiden is destroyed and sent to the graveyard through battle, hundreds of her little friends drop in, and end you turn automatically".

Slade glared at him, "So you last a bit longer, it doesn't matter", Chazz had the same almost bored look on his face, "Yeah, you wanna bet Slade?" He then drew his next card, I play, Spirit of the Breeze in defense mode". A female monster appeared on a knee with her arms crossed, Def: 1800.

Chazz then placed a card in to his Duel Disk, "And then I activate the spell card The Dark Door, and as long as this door is open for business, we can only attack with per turn". Slade didn't look worried, "Nice try bro, but there's just a matter of time before I bust that door down, now just end your turn".

Chazz then got a smirk on his face, "Whoever said I was finished? Now I play the trap card Just Dessert, and thanks to this card, you now take 500 points of damage for every monster on your field". A spectral hand appeared from the card and grabbed Slade's face, the oldest Princeton brother groaned as he felt pain surge through his body, Slade LP: 4000-2000.

The whole academy cheered as Slade lost half his life points while Jagger glared at Slade, "Come on Slade, what are you doing?" Slade tossed an angry look at his younger brother behind him, "Relax Jagger, he got lucky, this match will still end with his defeat, and now…" He drew his next card before a smirk reappeared on his face, "King Dragun attack, Fire Scourge".

King Dragun unleashed his attack and destroyed Spirit of the Breeze before Slade ended his turn since he couldn't anything else, "My turn", Chazz drew his next card, he then placed it in his hand, "I play, Catnipped Kitty". Slade got a amused look as the cat creature appeared on a field, Def: 500, "You play a cat?"

Chazz looked at him, "You can do better?" Slade looked at him, "Well… you're about to find out", he drew his next card and looked at him, he then chuckled, "Perfect, with this little card… your school is as good as mine, but hey first things first, let's declaw that kitty".

King Dragun once again attacked with Fire Scourge, destroying Catnipped Kitty, "Then I lay a card face down and end my turn", Jaden and the others got worried when they saw the face down that appeared in front of Slade, "A face down card?" Alexis asked worried, Zane narrowed his eyes, "And my gut says, he's planning to destroy Chazz's door with it".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "It's my draw", he drew his card and saw how Slade's smirk grew bigger, "Yeah that's right, and because it is, I can activate my trap, Dust Tornado, and do you know what's right in its path?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I have a feeling I know", Zane nodded, "Chazz's Dark Door", Chazz gritted his teeth as he saw a huge twister appear which sent his spell card flying high up in the air while both teachers and students gasped in horror, "His one defense is now gone, next turn Slade will attack Chazz with everything", said a concerned Bastion.

Jagger had a smirk on his face, "Well bro, I'd say the school is ours", Slade glanced at him with a smirk, "Prepare the wrecking balls", Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Not so fast bro I now play my Painful Choice spell card, I know that you're quite slow so I'm going to use small words, I pick five cards from my deck, then you choice one of the cards, that card goes to my hand while the others are sent to my grave".

The hologram of the five cards appeared above Chazz, it was Copycat, Neko mane King, Relinquished, Dark-Eyes Illusionist and the spell card Thunder Crash, "So what are you waiting for? Pick a card".

Slade had a smirk on his face, "How scary, five weak cards from one weak deck, whatever will I do? I pick the one card that is not a monster, Thunder Crash". The four monsters was sent to the graveyard while Thunder Crash got added to Chazz's hand, Chazz looked at Slade, "Thank you, I was hoping you'd pick that one".

Slade looked at him, "You were?" Slade asked a little shocked, "Yes but more about that later, now I play enchanting Fitting Room, so now I pay 800 points and then I get to look at my top four cards, and… if any of them are level 3 or below monsters, I can summon them, any other cards is sent to the grave". Chazz LP: 1600-800.

Out of the curtains came first Graceful Charity, then Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black and Ojama Green, Graceful Charity got sent to the graveyard, "Graceful Charity is obviously not a monster, but the three Ojama brothers sure are". The yellow, black and green monsters appeared next to each other on the field "TA DA!" all three of them yelled, Atk x 3: 0.

Slade got a mocking look on his face, "You're kidding, don't tell me… you, pin the hopes of saving your little academy on these three twerps?" Chazz nodded, "That's right, and you're about to see why".

The three Ojama brothers turned around with tears of happiness in their eyes over that someone wanted to use them. "Hey boss" they said, Chazz looked at them. "Sure they look funny, they smell real bad, nobody even likes them and they never shut up…"

The three Ojama brothers face faulted when they heard those hurtful words, Chazz looked at Slade, "But these guys taught me something important, something I should have figured out long ago", Jaden got a smirk on his face when he heard that thinking he knew what, Slade looked at him, "And what's that?"

Chazz looked at him straight in the eyes, "That good bros support each other", Slade narrowed his eyes, "So you mean I'm not a good bro then Chazz?" Jaden at that moment rolled his eyes, "Well obviously not you moron", he mumbled to himself.

Chazz glared at his older brother, "That's right which is why I don't feel bad about doing this, I play the spell card Ojama Delta Hurricane, now do your thing boys". The three Ojama brothers bent down for a second as they said, "Right on boss".

They then jumped up and each of them said their colors, Ojama Yellow, "Yellow", Ojama Black, "Black", and finally Ojama Green, "Green". Then their bikini clad rear ends met while they yelled, "Combine, Ojama Delta Hurricane".

The three brothers began to spin first slowly but soon spun faster and faster until they had become a blurry wheel, the wheel then flew over to Slade's four monsters and then encircled them and squeezed them until they got destroyed.

As Slade covered his face for the smoke, he looked at his field shocked, "What happened? They're all gone". Chazz looked at him with a smirk, "It's something called brotherly love, something you know nothing about, here is how it works Slade, when I have the tree Ojama brothers, Green, Black and Yellow, on the field, Delta Hurricane can destroy all your monsters".

The three Ojama brothers looked at Slade with smiles on their faces before Ojama Black and Green said, "Look whose weak now", then both of them along with Ojama Yellow said, "Time to take him out".

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "Oh yea, and with this, I activate the spell card Thunder Crash", the Ojama brothers looked at the card that appeared behind them, "Guys what's Thunder Crash do?" Ojama Green looked confused as well, "Don't look at me, I don't know and I can't read it".

Ojama Black looked at the card, "It seems, Chazz deals 300 points of damage for… every monster on his field that he decides to destroy", Ojama Yellow and Green looked at each other worried, "Did he say destroy?" Both of them asked, before all of them hugged onto each other and looked horrified, "NO BOSS SAY IT AIN'T SO!"

Chazz looked at them, "Sorry guys have to, see you around", no matter how the three of them begged they got sent to the graveyard, then a electrical blast came out of Thunder Crash and hit Slade, Slade LP: 2000-1100.

Slade groaned for a second before he glared at Chazz, "That doesn't mean a thing you got that? Your deck is still full of weaklings, and mine is full of rare monsters just rearing to tear you apart".

Chazz chuckled, "I don't think so, and it's thanks to all the monsters in my graveyard Slade, did you think I just defended myself without a plan, I wanted to get as many monsters as possible in my grave", he then grabbed the final card in his hand, "For now I play… Chaos Necromancer".

Chaos Necromancer appeared on the field, Atk: 0. Jaden then stood up and held out his fist towards Chazz, "Alright it finally arrived, now take him down Chazz", Chazz looked at Jaden, then a small smirk appeared on his face and he held out his fist towards Jaden, "Trust me, he's going down".

Slade looked at them irritated, "How is a weakling like him suppose to take me down?" Chazz turned towards him again as his smirk grew bigger, "Sure he's maybe weak for the moment, but he gains 300 points for every monster in my graveyard, and with eleven monsters there… he gains 3300 points, how's that for weak?"

Slade looked shocked when he heard that, and then all the spirits of Chazz's destroyed monsters appeared in the air above them, Chaos Necromancer, Atk: 0-3300, "Now wait, hold on".

Chazz pointed at Slade, "Now Chaos Necromancer, attack with Curtain Call Catapult", the spirits of the destroyed monsters gathered in Chaos Necromancer's hands and he launched them towards Slade, Jagger looked horrified, "No fair", Chazz just looked as his oldest brother got hit by the spirits, "You go bye bye now". Slade LP: 1100-0.

The entire academy cheered when they saw that Slade's points had gone to 0 as Slade went down on all four, Syrus lifted his fist in the air excited, "Chazz did it, yeah", Jaden looked at him, "He saved the school", the two of them then high fived.

The whole academy then began to shout Chazz's name, but Chazz held his hand out to silence them, "Wait, you know the cheer, Chazz… it". Jaden and Syrus finished it, "Up!" Bastion and Alexis smiled, "Of course". Then the whole academy began chanting, "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" Chazz lifted his right fist up in the air with a huge smile on his face.

At the same time so got Slade off the stage and over to Jagger, "Imbecile, how could you lose this match?" Slade looked over his shoulder, "Just relax Jagger, it's just one duel". Jagger looked up on the stage, "One duel? Just listen to them, this one duel has turned Chazz in to a hero, and a major headache for us".

LATER WITH KAIBA,

Kaiba looked at the one who had just informed him about the result of the duel, "Of course he won, did you really think I would give Duel Academy to those two? They have a lot to learn about world domination". Kaiba believed that any student of his academy could face an opponent like Slade with those conditions and win.

LATER BACK AT DUEL ACADEMY,

Chazz lied on his back on his bed, his room now full of duel spirits flying around while making noise, he then finally had had enough and sat up, "QUIET! Get out of here, now, I didn't sign up for this".

Ojama Yellow flew up next to him, "Come on boss, those guys just wanna be your friends, now let's go get some pizza, I call extra anchovies", as the other two Ojama brothers agreed with him so lost Chazz finally his cool, "I DON'T WANT ANCHOVIES! AND … I DON'T WANT ANY FRIENDS! OR ANY ROOMMATES! OR PETS OR… OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU GUYS ARE!"

Ojama Yellow just smiled at him, "In that case, just call us family boss", all of the spirits agreed to that and Chazz almost wanted to scream in frustration.

OUTSIDE OF CHAZZ'S ROOM,

Jaden had been listening to what were happening in Chazz's room since he heard Chazz shout quiet, he smiled, hopping this would help Chazz lighten up a bit, he then remember what he was going to do and went down the staircase.

Once he had gotten down he took and summoned Flame Wingman, he looked at him, "You know what to do Wingman", Flame Wingman nodded, "Of course Jaden", he then grabbed Jaden and vanished in high speed.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER AT A ISOLATED PART OF THE ISLAND,

Flame Wingman appeared and let go of Jaden who called him back, he then looked around him, most of the ground in the arena was severely burned, also some of the trees around him were almost burned to crisps while some other trees were snapped in half.

Jaden sighed, the first time he came here this place had looked quite nice and peaceful, of course it was before he started to try and gain control over the Chaos Emperor Dragon here. He had decided to find an isolated place pretty far from the school building and the dorms and Yubel and Flame Wingman had found this place.

Jaden looked at his Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the end card, he had from time to time snuck away here since the school duel with Chazz to try and get control over the Chaos Emperor Dragon, and while so far he hadn't succeeded considering how this place looked, he had slowly been making progress.

His eyes then turned golden and the dragon's card glowed, the Chaos Emperor Dragon appeared and glared at him while it growled, Jaden looked at it, "Chaos Emperor, today I plan to make you become part of my strength".

Jaden had since a few times ago decided to try to gain the approval of the Chaos Emperor, thinking it would be more willing to listen to him then.

The dragon roared at him, Jaden just stood there and looked at it, "I know you are not that pleased with me, but I ask you to please join me and my monsters to fight against the forces of evil, please Chaos Emperor Dragon".

The Dragon swung out with his tail and sent Jaden flying in to a tree, cracking it slightly, Jaden groaned but held back Yubel who wanted to appear and teach the Chaos Emperor a lesson for hurting him.

Jaden slowly rose to his feet again while being in pain and reached out to the Chaos Emperor with his consciousness, the dragon struggled for a few seconds but soon so connected Jaden his consciousness with the dragon's consciousness.

Both of them felt the other one's feelings and desires, the Chaos Emperor Dragon desired to cause chaos and destruction, and Jaden wanted to protect his friends and the world from danger.

Jaden looked at the Chaos Emperor Dragon, "If you're willing to follow me, I promise you will get the chance to go wild on evildoers, of course you won't get to do real harm to them, but that's the best thing I can offer you".

The Chaos Emperor Dragon looked at him, it growled, Jaden felt a smile appear on his face as he felt that the Chaos Emperor Dragon had agreed to the deal Jaden had given him.

Jaden then took and called him back, Yubel then appeared next to him, "If he had attacked you one more time, I would have shown him a thing or two before tearing his card in half".

Jaden looked at her with a hard look, "I wasn't going to let you do that Yubel, sure I would be troubled over what to do, but destroying a card and damage its spirit is never the way, but either way, let's get back to the dorm now".

Jaden then summoned Flame Wingman again, he was quite pleased with this day, Chazz had managed to save Duel Academy, and the Chaos Emperor Dragon had finally started to listen to him, he just hoped, that things would continue being good for a while.

**So Chazz's brothers tried to buy out Duel Academy but had to duel a student and win in order to do it, and while chose Chazz as the opponent and demanded conditions that would make it nearly impossible to fight back, Chazz managed to build a deck with monsters that had less than 500 attack points and still managed to win the duel and save Duel Academy, and Jaden has finally started to get the rebellious Chaos Emperor Dragon to listen to him, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	25. The battle against the Amazon Tania

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time Chazz's older brothers, Slade and Jagger tried to buy Duel Academy, but Kaiba would only sell it if they could defeat one of the students in a duel. They chose Chazz and demanded the condition that he could only use monsters with less than 500 attack points. Banner then told Chazz about the rumors of a well in the woods where people had tossed cards they considered too weak to even use. Jaden and Chazz looked for the well and managed to find it and the cards as well. Chazz then faced Slade with a deck with monsters which all had 0 attack points, and defeated his oldest brother. Jaden then later that night once again tried to gain control over the Chaos Emperor Dragon which he had had slow progress with, and the dragon decided to follow Jaden as he promised that the dragon would get to go wild on evildoers, what will happen next to our friends?**

Chapter 25- The battle against the Amazon Tania

Bastion stood on a cliff early in the morning and looked out over the ocean at the waves as the sun was still rising, he lifted his arms before he began doing stretches, once he was done he ones again looked out over the ocean, taking in the nice morning air while clearing his head of tiredness left in it.

_Ever since the duels with Camula, it's been eerily quiet, too quiet, when the next Shadow Rider arrives, it could be my turn to duel, and with two of the seven spirit gates already open, it's more important than ever, that I'll be prepared, he thought as he took out his spirit key from his pocket and looked at it._

He then opened his jacket with a smirk on his face, _Good thing I'm well equipped, he thought as opened one of his six deck boxes_. He then began looking through the deck to make sure it was in top shape, but then he got shocked when he saw a card that he didn't remember when he put into it, it was a White Magician Pikeru card.

He took it out and looked at it shocked, "Where on earth did this card come from?" He got a little red in his face as he looked around, "Silly distraction, well it's a good thing nothing distracts me".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley was peacefully sleeping, not aware that they were about to get a rude awakening, curtsey of Bastion and the Barrel Dragon he had just summoned.

Bastion with a smirk covered his ears, "Alright ready… get set… and fire!" The moment he said that Barrel Dragon fired a shot from each of its three cannons, since it was just a hologram it didn't do any damage to the room, but it did make a loud noise, startling the three Slifer boys awake as he chuckled.

Chumley looked up from his bed, "Hit the snooze button", Syrus was holding his ears, "More like the snooze trigger Chum". Jaden had fallen out of his bed and was laying on his shoulders, "That's getting up with a bang". He then quickly jumped up as he sat on a knee with one of his deck boxes in his hand, ready for a fight if needed, he then to his shock saw Bastion standing in front of him chuckling, "Bastion?"

Bastion smiled at them, "Good morning sleepy heads", Syrus was rubbing his tired eyes, "Yeah well it WAS good", Bastion looked at them, "Yes well, now that we're all awake how about some good old fashion daybreak duel exercises", the three boys looked at him shocked before they groaned and got up to get dressed since he wouldn't let them get back to sleep now.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER BACK AT THE CLIFF,

All four of them stood with their Duel Disks on their arms and then drew card after card while saying, "One two draw, one two draw", over and over. Jaden groaned, "You know, I should punish Bastion for waking us up so early to do something this meaningless by having Yubel possess him and have him dance in front of the entire academy in only his underwear".

Syrus looked at Jaden as he continued to draw, "Quiet you'll make me lose count, and Yubel can do that?" Before Jaden could answer that so grabbed Chumley Syrus hand as he looked at the card the smaller boy had just drawn, "Is that Thunder Nyan-Nyan?"

Syrus pulled back his arm as he blushed a little, "Yeah it is, I got her a while ago, I kinda have a bit of a card crush on her", Chumley smiled at him, "Card crush? That's so lame Syrus, at least having one at that card, check out mine", he held out his card which was Dian Keto the Cure Master, Syrus laughed weakly, "Yeah she's uh… real pretty Chum".

Chumley nodded with a smile, "Totally reminds me of my girlfriend back home, her name is Sally, no wait… Adrianna". Syrus and Chumley then looked at Jaden, "Hey Jaden, you have any car crushes hidden away in your deck?" Jaden looked at them, "Well while I have a few that is quite the lookers, I can't really say I have a crush on them", he lied, he couldn't really tell them about his current situation with the Dark Magician Girl, Syrus would burn up of jealousy considering the crush he had on the female magician.

Bastion looked at them irritated, "Beg your pardon? But I thought, we were training here, and training gentlemen… does not include standing around and talking about birds".

"Did he say birds?" Syrus whispered to Chumley, Chumley leaned in towards him, "You know what? I'm thinking that Bastion doesn't have a card crush", Bastion looked at them frustrated, "A crush on a card? Of course not! That's just plain irrational, illogical ridicules". But at that moment the memory of the White Magician Pikeru card appeared in his head, his cheek turned slightly red for a second before shaking his head to clear it.

Jaden looked at him, "Well actually Bastion, practically every card has a duel spirit, and while most of them are too weak to take form, they're still there, and the more a person care about them, even if it's just plain care or some slight affection, the stronger the bond between the duelist and the spirit will be".

Bastion just looked at him with narrowed eyes before he sighed and then looked at them again, "Look, let us just get back to our dueling exercises alright?" Syrus held up his Thunder Nyan-Nyan card with a smile, "Sure, but I do have plans to play solitary with Thunder Nyan-Nyan in about fifteen minutes".

"WHAT?!" Both Syrus and Chumley fell to the ground shocked by Bastions outburst, Bastion looked at them with narrowed eyes, "You will be breaking that date, and soon breaking a sweat, now gentlemen…" he placed his fingers at his deck, "Back to our duel training".

Syrus got back up on his feet, "And into the dog house for me, she hates it when I cancel on her", Jaden smiled at him, "Somehow I think she will understand Syrus". Syrus looked at him, "You really think that Jaden?"

Chumley was still sitting on the ground while looking up in the sky, "Totally, it's not like she's a real girlfriend", he got up on his feet, "Like Sally, er Adrianna". He then looked at Jaden, "Or Alexis, right Jaden?" Jaden felt his cheek heat up a little, he then gave a small nervous smile at him, "Yeah I guess not". They got quiet as an impatient Bastion cleared his throat, they then went back to their so called duel training,

LATER THAT DAY AT BANNER'S CLASS,

Banner looked out over the class with a troubled look on his face while he patted Pharaoh who was lying in his arms, "Hmm, there certainly are a lot of absences today, must be a bug going around".

Bastion however wasn't convinces about that, _None that I heard of, there's definitely something strange in the air, well… besides all of that snoring, he thought as he looked at Jaden, Syrus and Chumley who were all taking a nap during class, to compensate for the early wake up call._

Suddenly the door to the class room opened up and a girl in a yellow school uniform came in with a bag in her arms, Banner looked at her, "May I help you?" She walked up to him and whispered, "Do you recognize this bag?"

Banner looked at the bag before he nodded, "Yes it's one of my students, why do you ask?" Jaden woke up and saw the girl who continued whispering to Banner, wondering what was going on.

LATER AFTER THE CLASS,

The current key keepers along with Syrus and Chumley walked through the woods while Jaden was carrying his own bag in his arms, "I wonder why that pack was left all the way out here?" Bastion also wondered that, "Indeed, and Jaden… where its owner is". Banner looked worried, "I hope that no one is hurt". All of them kept calling out to see if someone were around there, either hurt or okay.

After walking for a while they got out of the woods and into a large clearing, there they stopped as they saw something that shocked them, in front of them were a large structure made of wood and stone, that looked like a coliseum from ancient times.

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Where did that thing come from?" Bastion just looked at it, "I'm going in", he then ran towards it while the others followed while Syrus asked him to wait up while Chumley complained about that they had to run.

Once they got inside of it, they looked around shocked as they saw a lot of students from all three dorms, working, Syrus looked at one, "Hey, that guy's from class", Chumley looked at another student, "Yeah and so is she".

"Oh my", Said Banner since this was the last thing he expected to find here, then Chazz got a shocked and freaked out look on his face, "CROWLER?!" All of them looked in the direction he was looking and saw that the head of the Obelisk blue dorm were indeed there working as he tried to move a large stone block by himself.

Syrus looked at him confused, "What are you doing?" He then noticed them when he heard Syrus's voice and looked at them with a smile, "A man's work", Banner got a troubled look on his face, "A man's work? My they must have been running very short on men".

Jaden was about to chuckle as he looked at Banner behind himself when his head snapped forward when he heard a low growling, a large sweat drop appeared on his head as he saw a large tiger in front of them.

Soon so were all of them running for their lives as the tiger were chasing them, Banner looked behind him at it, "First a coliseum, then a tiger, what's next, a gladiator?"

"Actually I think she would prefer the term Amazon", Crowler said loudly to be heard over the tiger's roars as it chased Jaden and the others and they were all forced to climb up a stone pillar to escape it as it clawed it trying to get to them, "Amazon?" Banner shouted in shock while he made sure not to fall down.

They then looked up and saw an impressive looking woman, she had a well build body, tight black pants, red hair tied in a ponytail, two golden bracelets, a spike collar around her neck and two large scars from above her right eye down to her chin standing on a high ledge.

She looked at them with a confident smile, "That's right, and thanks to your friends, I have finally been able to finish… my glorious arena", Jaden looked at her, "Arena for what?"

He then looked shocked as she jumped off the ledge, did a flip in the air and landed perfectly on the ground, she then stood up as the tiger came over to her, "For dueling". She patted the tiger as it came up next to her.

She then walked over to the students who had helped build this coliseum with a smile on her face, while holding envelopes in her hand, "A job well done, I had no idea Duel Academy students could make such fine labors, now as promised, here's your payment, some rare cards, well deserved I might add, until next time".

She then came up to Crowler who held out his hands with a smile, "What about my reward?" She looked disturbed, "No way, you're just creeping me out", Crowler got a hurt look on his face, "Oh come on, that's not fair, I also worked hard to help build this thing". He then shrieked as the tiger came up next to her and roared and growled at him, "No get away! You're really scaring me, please don't eat me".

Jaden too shocked to even laugh at the scene in front of him looked at the woman, "Hey! What is going on here?" She and the tiger turned towards them while Crowler ran away,"What does it look like? I'm setting the stage key keeper, for your vanquishing", she got a smirk on her face, "I'm one of the seven Shadow Riders".

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little worried, "Uh oh", Syrus looked worried, "A Shadow Rider? Oh man". Chumley came up next to him, "You mean oh wo-man, Amazons is a warrior race, made up of only women", Alexis got an impressed look on her face, "Wow you go girl".

The Amazon looked at them, "The name's Tania, and now that the battleground has been established, it's time that we battle, now then…" She looked at the males in the group, "Which of you big strong men will it be? After all I would never harm a sister".

Alexis narrowed her eyes when she heard that, "Hey don't do me any favors". Tania ignored her and looked at the guys again, "So… which of you males will it be? Who's my man?"

Jaden stepped forward, "Right here", Chazz then came up next to him, "Yours truly", then Bastion appeared between them, "I'll take you on", Banner however backed away, since he didn't want to face this strong looking woman. Tania looked at them, "Hmm, if this really is the best you have to offer, then I suppose I pick…" she then pointed, "You", Jaden and Chazz looked shocked at Bastion who had a smirk on his face.

Chazz and Jaden turned around with a sigh and walked over to the others, "Well can't duel them all", Jaden said, Alexis however were a little relieved that Jaden hadn't been picked by this weird Shadow Rider, she had a bad feeling over why Tania would only duel men.

The tiger walked away from Tania as she and Bastion stood face to face, "What's your name?" Bastion looked at her, "Bastion, Bastion Misawa". Her smile grew a little, Jaden then called out to him, "Alright pal, go and get her", Syrus nodded, "And don't go easy because she's a girl". Chumley just stared at her, "Unlike any I have seen".

Bastion nodded, "Alright, let's do the only question is…" he opened his jacket and revealed his six deck boxes, "Which deck, to choice?" Tania smiled as she held up her hands, a deck in each of them, "Really? I have the same problem myself. I have two decks, one is of knowledge, the other is of courage, why don't you go ahead and which of two I'll use?"

Bastion looked at her, "Fine then, I pick the deck of knowledge", Tania put away the deck of courage before placing her deck of knowledge into her Duel Disk, "Nice choice". Bastion had a smile on his face, "Thank you, but it's not nearly as nice as…the choice that I… am making for myself, I select my earth deck", he opened the middle deck box on the left side and placed the deck inside of it into his Duel Disk.

"Then let us begin, and don't worry, this isn't a shadow game", Bastion looked at her confused, "Beg your pardon?" Tania began to move from side to side on her spot as if she was filled with giddy, "You heard me Bastion, I don't want your soul, I want you big boy".

Bastion almost fell over anime style of shock when he heard that, he stared at her confused, "It's like this, my tribe is all women, and so to marry, I have to shop around",

Bastion gawked at her in shock, "TO MARRY?!" She smiled at him, "That's right honey, now let's do this", she then winked at him before both of them drew their first five cards.

"Alright it's my turn, and first, I summon…" Tania drew her next card and looked at it, "The Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode", An Amazon appeared on the field wielding a huge sword, Atk: 1500, she then grabbed a card in her hand, "Then I place one card face down and end my turn", a card appeared in front of her as her turn ended.

Bastion looked at her with a determined look on his face, "I'm up then", he drew his card and looked at it, "And I summon to the field, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in attack mode". The orange magnet warrior appeared on the field wielding a staff and a shield, Atk: 1800.

"And now… Magnet Warrior, attack that Amazoness, Lode Stone Baton Bash", the Magnet Warrior lifted its staff as it got charged up with crackling energy as it charged at Amazoness Swords Woman who slashed with her sword to counterattack, her sword met the staff and then she got destroyed by the energy, Bastion LP: 4000-3700.

At the spectator seats Syrus stood up a little shocked, "What? Why did Bastion lose life points?" Tania had a smile on her face, "Because of my Amazoness Swords Woman's special ability, any battle damage dealt to her is dealt to the opponent instead".

Chumley looked at Bastion, "He walked right into that one", Alexis had a confused look on her face, "Yeah that's not like Bastion", Jaden however had a smile on his face, "Na ah, it's just like Bastion, just think about it you guys, sure he might have fewer life points, but now she has fewer monsters, smart move", Bastion had a satisfied look on his face until he saw that Tania's smile grew.

"Yeah, until I play, my face down card, Pride of Tribe, this trap activates when an Amazoness is destroyed, now I can summon another one from my deck, so tell me, who here is the smart one now? I mean after all, you miscalculated on that last move Bastion, after all, now we have the same amount of monsters, but not the same amount of life points" Tania said as another Amazoness Swords Woman appeared.

Bastion looked at her a little frustrated, he then took a deep breath, "I play a card face down, and that will suffice", a card appeared in front of his feet as he ended his turn.

Tania looked at him with a dreamy and excited look on her face, "Oh my, that will suffice? Say it again, it sounded so cool". Syrus looked at Jaden, "You know Jay? I'm thinking it's been a couple of years since Tania interacted with a guy". Jaden looked at him, "A couple of years? Try a few decades Sy, this lady is man crazy".

Bastion looked at her with a smirk on his face, "I'm quite flattered, but I'm well aware of what you're trying to do, you're trying to distract me, but I can tell you right now my dear, it's simply not going to work, I'm too focused".

Tania looked at him with a determined look on her face, "Oh are you? We'll see", she drew her next card and looked at it, "I play the Amazoness Blowpiper", an Amazon with s blowpipe appeared on the field, Atk: 800.

Bastion held out his hand, "And I play my face down, Magnet Force Minus", red electrical energy came out of the card and covered Amazoness Blowpiper, bastion got a smile on his face, "When this card is activated, it can equip on to one monster, then who its equipped to, gains a negative magnetism and becomes what's known as minus monster".

Tania looked a little shocked, Bastion then continued, "And from there dear, it get's interesting, you see, two minus monsters… well I'm afraid they're not allowed to engage in battle with each other but… a minus and a plus, if they're out they must fight".

Tania looked at her Blowpiper who was covered by the red electrical energy, "So since Amazoness Blowpiper is a minus monster…" Bastion then looked at Sigma Plus who was covered in green electrical energy, "And Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus is a plus monster, it's on".

The red and green electrical energy flew out from them and met at the center as the two monsters prepared to attack, Bastion looked at Tania with a smirk, "You have heard that old quote, opposite attract, well in this case I'm afraid it's true". Tania closed her eyes, "I know, after all just look at the two of us". Bastion looked at her irritated, "Oh stop it".

Tania grabbed a card in her hand, "Stop it? Why don't I just stop you from winning this battle instead? go Amazoness Spellcaster! Now one Amazoness and one monster on the field… exchange their attack points with each other", Bastion got shocked as Amazoness Blowpiper's power increased, Atk: 800-1800, while Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus's power decreased, Atk: 1800-800.

Syrus looked worried, "This is bad, now Bastion's monster is going to be outmatched", Tania had a smirk on her face, "Attack! Amazoness Blowpiper", the Amazon monster placed her blow pipe to her mouth and shot a dart towards Sigma Plus, he got destroyed once it hit him, Bastion LP: 3700-2700.

Tania then held out her hand, "And now, the Amazoness Swords Woman will attack you directly, go Amazon Slash Attack", Amazoness Swords Woman rushed towards Bastion and slashed him with her sword, Bastion LP: 2700-1200. Tania had a satisfied smirk on her face, "That was fun" Amazoness Blowpiper Atk: 1800-800.

Bastion however was troubled, "But how? That's the second time now…that she's been able to outthink me", Tania looked at him, "Well I guess where our kids is going to get their smarts from then". Bastion looked freaked out when she said that, "WHAT? Our kids? We are enemies, rivals!" Tania smiled at him, "During this duel we are, but afterwards, we'll be betrothed to each other, just think about it, you'll be Mr Tania the Amazon woman".

Jaden didn't know if he should laugh or sigh when he heard that, even if you can develop an interest in someone through a duel, falling completely in love with someone is not that simple most of the time, after all it had taken him quite some time to understand what he felt about Alexis.

As he thought of her he snuck a look in her direction, Tania's talk about marriage and kids had made him wonder how far his relationship with Alexis would go? But then Jaden shook his head, thinking that now was not the time to think about something like that, and that they were still high school students, so decisions like that should wait, and so he turned his attention back to the duel. What he didn't know however was that Alexis snuck a look at him at that moment, having the same thoughts as he had, and what the other one didn't know was that both of them thought that a future together would be quite nice.

Bastion sighed, "You're relentless, truly, are you that smitten with me?" Tania got a happy smile on her face, "I prefer in love". Bastion narrowed his eyes, "you hardly know me".

Tania smiled at him, "I know enough, my little sugar booger", Bastion closed his eyes in frustration before he opened them, _keep your cool Bastion, she's just trying to distract you, just like those silly card crushes distracts Syrus and Chumley, but you've always been above that, he thought to himself as the pictures of Syrus's and Chumley's cards appeared in his mind._

But then he got shocked as the image of the White Magician Pikeru card he found in his deck appeared in his mind as well, he held his head, "No! get out, I'm above all this", he shouted, trying to convince himself of that.

Jaden, Syrus and Chazz all had a huge sweat drop at the back of their heads when they saw how Bastion acted, "Bastion sure is acting weird", Syrus nodded, "Love sure works in mysterious ways". Bastion turned around and glared at them, "QUIET! I'm not in love". he turned his head around and looked at Tania, _And I'll prove it by taking Tania down, he thought as he turned towards her again._

"My turn", he drew his next card and looked at it, "Right, I activate… Magnet Conductor Plus, this allows me to bring a plus monster from the graveyard to my hand, so come on back Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus", Sigma Plus came out of the graveyard and Bastion picked the card up.

Bastion then grabbed another card in his hand, "However, he won't be out for long, because he and the Magnet Warrior Omega Minus from my hand are now going right back to the grave so that I can summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus in attack mode".

Sigma plus and Omega minus which were a purple magnet warrior with a sword in his right hand appeared on the field, then both of them became pillars of light that combined and out came an impressive looking yellow and purple machine type monster with two huge cannons on his shoulders, Atk: 2700.

Bastion then pointed at Amazoness Blowpiper, "And now I activate Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus's special ability, it adds half of the attack points of one magnet monster on the field to the Warrior Magnum's attack pints, and thanks to my trap Amazoness Blowpiper is a minus monster, so he gains 400 attack points" Linear Magnum Plus Minus, Atk: 2700-3100.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "He got her outmatched now", Bastion then held out his hand, "Now Warrior Magnum, attack Amazoness Blowpiper, with Polarizing Pulverizing Blast". Linear Magnum Plus Minus fired a blast from the cannons on his shoulders and destroyed Amazoness Blowpiper, Tania LP: 4000-1700.

Bastion then placed two cards into his Duel Disk, "Next I place two face downs, and I think that will do", Two cards appeared in front of him as Liner Magnum Plus Minus's points decreased, Atk: 3100-2700.

Tania looked really happy despite losing more than half her points in one attack, "What a move, no wonder I love you, and sweetie because I do…" she got a serious look on her face, "I… must beat you". She drew her next card and looked at it, she then looked at him with a smirk, "And with Amazoness Swords Woman's special ability, where even if she loses in battle, you take damage, I will win".

She then pointed at Linear Magnum Plus Minus with a smirk, "Now Amazoness Swords Woman, strike down Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus, with Amazon Slash attack".

Bastion saw how Amazoness Swords Woman jumped towards Linear Magnum Plus Minus, _This is it, I better react fast, or this duel will be over fast, he thought_. He pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Sorry, but I play a face down, Power Off, now my Warrior Magnum Plus Minus splits back into the two monsters that originated him".

"No fair", Tania said as she saw Linear Magnum Plus Minus disappeared before Amazoness Swords Woman could hit him with her sword, first came back Sigma Plus, then Omega Minus appeared as well, Atk: 1900.

The others cheered when they saw that, "Yeah, tight move", Bastion closed his eyes, "Yes I agree". Tania looked at him, "Guess I have to get you next turn, and with Amazoness Paladin now out on the field, you can be sure I will". The Amazoness monster appeared on the field with her long sword, Atk: 1700.

"Because my Paladin, she gains an extra 100 attack points for every card on my field that has the name Amazoness in it", Amazoness Paladin held out her sword and both it and she got covered by a purple aura, Atk: 1700-1900. Tania then grabbed two cards, "Next I place two cards face down and that will do for now", two cards appeared in front of her.

Bastion looked at her and thought, _Well at least she's concentrating on her dueling instead of on me_. He placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, it's my move now…" but here she interrupted him, "Speaking of moves, sweetie, I'm thinking, it's probably best if you move in with me, you know, after we get married? Oh we'll just have the coziest home sweet home".

Bastion looked at Tania stunned, Tania blushed a little, "Oh I'm sorry honey, am I distraction you again with this talk about how much I love you? and how positively handsome you are? Oh, there I go again".

Bastion placed a hand over his heart as it had begun to speed up, and his face heated up as he blushed, Tania smiled at him, "I guess I simply can't help myself, I'm head over heels".

Bastion smiled as he blushed, "Yes… me too… Tania". Jaden almost fell down anime style, "Yuck, is there barf bags on this flight?" He couldn't believe Bastion had actually allowed himself to get distracted like that during a duel.

Syrus looked at Jaden troubled, "Oh man, Bastion is getting all flushed… and all sidetracked". Jaden nodded, "Yeah I agree Syrus, and that's not good".

A blushing Bastion drew his next card, "Alright, my turn", he looked at it, "First of, I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus in attack mode", the magnet warrior with a spike club in one hand appeared, Atk: 1500, "Next I play my face down, 100 000 gauss, you see, I can activate this, when I have a plus monster and a minus monster out upon my field, it lets me switch one of your monsters into attack mode, and reduce its attack points by 800". Amazoness Paladin, Atk: 1900-1100.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Alright, what a sweet move, now Bastion's got the monsters and the match up he needs, this duel is totally in the bag now". Tania got a serious look on her face, "I would think so too, until… I play Dramatic Rescue, this lets me return one of my monsters to my hand, and then summon a different one to the field".

Amazoness Paladin returned to her hand as Tania grabbed her other card, "And as you're about to see… this one is very different indeed, come on out, Amazoness Tiger", a Tiger with only one functional eye appeared on the field, Atk: 1100. She looked at Bastion with a smirk, "And don't try catching this tiger by the toe, because she gets 400 attack points for each Amazoness on the field, including herself". Amazoness Tiger, Atk: 1100-1900. Chumley looked trouble, "Totally not licious".

Tania had a smirk on her face, "And…when this card is out on the field, you're not allowed to attack any other Amazoness monsters but it", lexis and Jaden got shocked when they heard that before Alexis said, "So there is no choice for him? He has to attack that tiger?"

_It's simple I have three Magnet Warriors out, I use one, Omega Minus, to eliminate Amazoness Tiger, then I use Sigma Minus to destroy the Amazoness Swords Woman, and then, I'll attack Tania directly with Sigma Plus and win the duel, Bastion thought as he made up his plan._

Bastion looked at Tania with such as determined look he could make considered how flustered he was, "Fun duel but I'm afraid, it's about to be… over, now go Magnet Warrior Omega Minus, attack and tame that Amazoness Tiger".

Omega Minus rushed towards Amazoness Tiger, Tania however got a smirk on her face, "You must be distracted, otherwise you most certainly would have seen that, I have a face down out, Amazoness Archers".

Bastion gasped as he realized his mistake, "Sorry hun, but now all of your monsters… are switched into attack mode and lose 600 attack points", Omega Minus, Atk: 1900-1300, Sigma Plus, Atk: 1800-1200, Sigma Minus, Atk: 1500-1000.

And then they're also all forced to wage battle, right this instant", Amazoness Tiger roared at the three Magnet Warriors who prepared to attack it, Syrus looked worried, "But if they do that, they have to attack that tiger". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, and it as more attack points than any of them now".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "He walked right in to her trap, what was he thinking?" Banner who was holding Pharaoh looked troubled, "That's just it Chazz, with all that love talk I doubt he was thinking", Pharaoh meowed as if he agreed.

The three Magnet Warriors jumped towards Amazoness Tiger and swung their weapons at it, "Amazoness Tiger, show Bastion that opposite don't just attract, they attack, sic them, Fang frenzy". with three lightning fast swipes of its claws, Amazoness Tiger destroyed the three Magnet Warriors, Bastion looked at her, "I'm… all yours", Bastion LP: 1200-0.

He then fell down on the ground, as his key vanished to unlock the gate it belonged to, Jaden then jumped down into the arena, he ran towards Bastion, "Bastion". Tania looked at her tiger, "Kitty".

The tiger moved towards Jaden who backed away as the others came towards him, then all ran as fast as they could towards the exit with the roaring tiger right behind them, once they got out a gate came down which prevented the tiger from chasing them anymore, but it also meant that Bastion was trapped inside of there.

Jaden looked worried, "Oh no, Bastion", he ran up to the gate and grabbed the bars, "Hey". They then heard Tania laugh a little, "Sorry, Bastion and I are officially on our honey moon now, so get lost". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "This isn't over Tania, you hear me?"

LATER THAT NIGHT,

All of them sat outside of the coliseum and, they had been there most of the time since Bastion's duel with Tania, and throughout the whole night they heard Bastion scream of agony as they sat at a small camp fire as they sun was starting to rise.

Alexis sighed with a troubled look as she poked the fire, "I hate hearing Bastion suffer like that and not being able to help him". Chazz nodded feeling troubled as well, "No joke, they have been dueling all night and from those screams, it sounds like Bastion has been losing all night against her too".

Banner with Pharaoh in his arms looked worried, "How long can this go on?" Jaden had finally had enough and stood up, "We gotta do something". Syrus and Chumley stood up as they agreed, Jaden had considered either break in or fly in using one of his creatures, but he had been worried about catching Tania's attention like he did with Camula, but now he didn't care, he wanted to help Bastion.

Then suddenly they heard a sound, "uh guys, what's that?" Then all of them looked towards the coliseum, they saw how the gate had opened, and then they saw Bastion walk out of it. All of them gasped in shock over seeing him, "Bastion?" Jaden asked before they all ran towards him.

Once they reached him he went down on his knees and was about to fall on his back, Jaden quickly grabbed a hold of his shoulders, looking at him, "Bastion", Syrus looked at him confused, "What happened?"

Bastion didn't answer however, and just had a sad and shocked look on his face as he looked up at the sky, Jaden then understood what had happened, "Wait, she dumped you?" Bastion looked him in the eyes, "That's right, I'm crushed". Chazz looked at him with a look that said he couldn't believe that bastion was disappointed about it, "You're not crushed, you're lucky".

Banner looked at him confused, "I don't understand Bastion, she was so smitten with you", Bastion looked up at the sky again with the same pained look on his face, "I know, we were to be married, but she decided I wasn't duelist enough", the others looked at him as he told them what happened.

FLASHBACK,

Bastion was lying on his back, Bastion LP: 1000-0, Tania looked at him with disappointed in her eyes, "You call that a duel? You're not worthy, beat it?"

Bastion got a shocked look on his face, Tania turned around, "I need someone, someone who can duel at my level". She then walked out of the arena as a crushed Bastion sat up and looked after her, "My love".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Bastion looked up in the sky with the pained look on his face, "I wasn't good enough for her, and she's left me forever, she says she wants a… champion a duelist who can… a match that she'll always remember". Jaden looked at him troubled, "Bastion", he was unsure how to feel about this situation, he was glad that she wouldn't take Bastion away from them, but since he knew how it felt to really like someone, he could understand that Bastion was hurt, the idea of Alexis dumping him was painful.

LATER THAT DAY,

Bastion as inside of campus looking out through a window, thinking about Tania, he then held his head, "Oh, Tania". Jaden and Alexis looked at him, "Man I feel bad for him Lex, he had really gotten smitten by her and so, getting dumped like that can't be easy".

Alexis nodded with a troubled look on her face, "Yeah, I mean, getting dumped by the one who had won your heart can't be easy", she looked at Jaden, worried that he would one day maybe leave her side.

Jaden noticed this and smiled, "Don't worry Lex, I won't just dump you and leave you like Tania did with Bastion, I don't know how it will go with our relationship, but I plan on staying by your side for as long as possible", Alexis smiled a little as she linked hands with him, but then they once again looked at Bastion with worried expressions on their faces as they saw how depressed Bastion were.

LATER AT THE OBELISK ARENA,

Bastion walked into the arena, seeing the group, this time Zane and Crowler were also there, he looked at them irritated, "What do the lot of you want?" Jaden smiled as he held up his deck. "A duel to cheer you up, this time I will use my Elemental Hero deck to face you".

Bastion had a sad look on his face, "I can't, it's just too soon for me", the smile disappeared from Jaden's face, "Oh come on, you gonna move on Bastion, being all depressed like this isn't good for you".

Bastion looked at them, "I can't duel… without… my Tania", Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, "I hate telling you this Bastion, but… she's probably dueling without you". Bastion gasped in shock before he closed his eyes, "No she would never, not my Tania".

Chazz had a disgusted look on his face, "Oh gag me", Bastion looked at them, "You don't understand, we had passion", Jaden looked at him confused, "Uh, excuse me what?"

Bastion looked up at the ceiling, "When I first dueled Tania, there were fireworks between us, you saw how our cards danced that dangerous Duel Monsters dance together, it was beautiful, majestic, If I can't have that feeling again when I duel…" he lifted his hands that trembled a little, "Well it's over then, my life dueling is all finished".

Zane looked at him, "But Bastion, she's a Shadow Rider, we have the world to save, we need you, and you're saying you're done?" Bastion nodded with a depressed look on his face, "As much as all of you require my deck, until I prove to Tania that I'm a worthy man, my dueling days are through, now and forever".

Chazz looked even more disgusted, "Alright that's it, I'm going to go to the bathroom and hurl". Jaden then got an idea, "Just duel her again, ask her for a rematch". Bastion looked at him shocked, "A rematch?"

Jaden nodded, "And no matter what, don't take no for an answer, I will even help you",, the others looked at Jaden confused, wondering what he was planning on doing by suggesting that Bastion should challenge Tania to a rematch.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH TANIA AT THE COLISEUM,

Tania screamed as she hit her fist against her chest, "This island… has nothing but weaklings, I need a worthy partner, someone who isn't intimidated… by my power". She then began punching the wall to her tiger's shock and then she placed a kick in the ceiling so that piece of rock fell down as the tiger placed its paws over its head as it tried to protect itself.

Tania turned around with a frustrated look on her face, "And if he can't find me, I'll find him… and DUEL him", she walked away as the tiger got up and followed her as the ceiling collapsed the moment after they left the room.

A BIT LATER, AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden was sitting at his desk with his decks working on them while Syrus and Chumley lied on their beds looking at him, "Jaden, shouldn't you get to bed?" Jaden shook his head, "Not yet, I'm working on a strategy to help Bastion, I need to help him because I can't stand to see him so depressed.

Chumley looked at him, "Yeah well I need a good night's sleep", Jaden ignored that comment and continued to work on his decks, that is until he heard someone knocking on the door to their room, the boys looked at each other confused before looking at the door since the person outside was knocking impatiently.

Jaden got up and placed both of his decks back into the deck boxes and attached them to his belt before he walked towards the door, when he got close to it he heard Bastion's voice, "Jaden, open up it's me Bastion". Jaden opened the door and looked at Bastion confused, "What are you doing here Bastion, and at this late hour?"

Bastion looked at him, "The rematch, why aren't you ready yet?" Jaden looked at him confused, "You mean now?" Bastion nodded his head, "Yes now, come on", Bastion then grabbed his arm and pulled Jaden out of the room while he cried out in shock. Syrus and Chumley looked at each other, they figured it was best to contact the others and then head to the coliseum, and so they got out of their beds.

A FEW MINUTES LATER WITH JADEN AND BASTION,

Jaden followed Bastion who was running towards the coliseum, "Couldn't this wait until morning?" Bastion shook his head, "NO!" They soon reached the coliseum, "Tania!" Bastion cried out, Jaden then heard someone call out to him, he turned around and saw the others coming towards them.

Alexis smiled at Jaden, "Thought you could use the extra help", Jaden smiled at all of them, "Thanks you guys". They then heard growling in some bushes behind them, Bastion turned towards them, "It's her!" The moment after Tania's tiger jumped out of the bushes with Tania on its back, Bastion looked at her, "Tania".

Tania looked at him uninterested, "Can't you take a hint, I've already dumped you don't you remember?" Jaden looked at her with narrowed eyes, "He wants a rematch", Tania looked at Jaden, "He can't have one… but you seem quite brave". Jaden got a troubled look on his face as a large sweat drop appeared at the side of his head, "I do? Sorry but I already have a girl, and I'm here for my friend anyway".

Tania smiled at him, "He's already lost, I'll duel you or there's no duel", Jaden was troubled by that, but he figured that this might help Bastion, he looked at Yubel who appeared next to him, she nodded, Jaden then looked at Tania with a smirk, "I'll never back down from a challenge, and since this is a chance help Bastion, I will do it". The others looked at him shocked while Alexis got a little troubled by this, hoping that Jaden would win,

A FEW MOMENTS LATER INSIDE OF THE ARENA,

Jaden stood in front of Tania ready to begin as the others watched, Tania looked at him with a smirk as she held up her decks, "You know the rules, if you lose the duel, you lose your spirit key and you will leave that girl your together with and move in to this battle arena with me, and become my husband forever more".

All of the audience looked worried at Alexis, she looked like she could murder someone right now, Chazz looked pretty terrified, "Oh man! I sure hope that Jaden knows what he's doing, for his sake but more importantly, for OUR sake".

Jaden looked at them with a nervous smile before sending an apologizing look towards Alexis, "Sorry about this you guys", he then turned towards Tania, "But I sure do know what I'm doing, and when I'm done with Tania, Bastion will know you don't have to be in love to duel with passion".

Tania looked at him with a smile, "What do you say we'll start this hun?" They both placed their decks into their Duel Disks while Jaden snuck a look behind himself and saw how the others moved away from Alexis a little as she looked like she would cause a massacre at any second, which actually made him worried about the health of the others should they say something to make her even angrier.

Both of them drew their first five cards, Jaden then took and placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright Tania, get your game on", he drew his next card and looked at it, he smiled, "And I think it's time I introduce a new friend of mine, so come on out Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel in defense mode".

Everyone looked up as bright light appeared in the sky, then from the sky descended a white dragon who had its entire upper body, legs and arms covered by a golden body armor, it had white angel like wings and a golden sword in its right hand. It landed on the ground and went down on a knee and crossed its arms in front of itself while using the sword as an extra protection, Def: 2000.

Syrus looked at it excited, "Hey look guys, it's a new Elemental Dragon Hero", Syrus mostly looked at Bastion, but felt awkward when he saw the Ra boy staring at Tania with a longing look n his face".

Jaden pointed at the new Hero Dragon, "When Archangel is summoned to the field, I can add one Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand". A card came out of the deck and Jaden showed it, it was Elemental Dragon Fusion, he then placed it in his hand.

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "So that monster lets him add his Hero Dragons fusion card to his hand when summoned huh? I sense a fusion coming up soon, and I also wonder what more this guy can do, since I believe that just like his brothers, he has two abilities".

Jaden looked at Chazz with a smirk, "You guessed it Chazz, as long as Archangel is on the field, every Elemental Dragon Hero on the field gains 100 points multiplied by their level, so since he's a level 4, he gains 400 more attack points". Archangel got covered by a golden aura, Atk: 1000-1400. Jaden looked at Tania, "And that ends my turn".

Tania had a smile on her face, "Elemental Dragon Heroes? Interesting cards", she drew her next card and looked at it, "But I have someone here who will take him down, I summon Amazoness Paladin", Amazoness Paladin appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Tania smiled at him, "And I'm sure that you remember her ability, for as long as she's out, she gains 100 points for every single monster out that has Amazoness in its name", Amazoness Paladin got covered in a purple aura, Atk: 1700-1800.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Even with 100 extra points she's still not strong enough overcome my Archangel's defense points". Tania chuckled, "Who said she had to?" Jaden's eyes widened, "That doesn't sound good".

Tania then held up a spell card, "I now activate a spell known as, Amazoness Charm, now all monsters on your field in defense mode are forced into attack mode, and then they each gain 200 attack points". Jaden watched in shock as Archangel rose to his feet, Atk: 1400-1600.

"I don't get it", Crowler said confused, "Why would she play a card that increases Jaden's attack power?" Bastion looked at her, "For the thrill of it, the passion".

Tania looked at Jaden with a smile, "So are we enjoying the match so far? You're not getting distracted I hope". Jaden chuckled as he looked at her with a smile, "I never get distracted during a duel, didn't you know that?"

Tania looked at him, "Well maybe this, will make you reconsider, I activate Amazoness Arena, when this card is activated, we both get 600 life points, and it's not just distracting, it's captivating", a steel cage then formed around them Jaden LP: 4000-4600, Tania LP: 4000-4600.

Chazz looked at the cage, "Wow, she must be really desperate to find a husband… if she if she's gotta use a cage". Tania chuckled a little, "You see, Amazoness Arena is a sacred arena, in here you don't fight just with your monsters, but with your soul as well".

Jaden looked at her confused, "And just how am I suppose to do that?" Tania looked at him with a smirk, "Oh you'll find out but first… Amazoness Paladin now attacks that Archangel".

Amazoness Paladin jumped towards Archangel who swung his sword at her, she dodged it and slashed him across the chest, cracking and destroying his body armor before he exploded, Jaden LP: 4600-4400.

"Now you'll see the power of my arena, after our monsters are all done, your soul can battle mine, if you sacrifice 100 life points you take away 100 of mine", Alexis looked worried, "Please be careful Jaden".

Jaden looked at Tania with a smirk, "I guess I should warn ya, I don't ever hit girls", Tania looked at him with a smirk, "And you shouldn't but this isn't a fight between us, you see, it's like I said, our souls will clash with each other".

Jaden had a excited smile on his face, "If you say so", then a ghostly image of Jaden appeared in front of him, Jaden LP: 4400-4300. Then a ghostly image of Tania appeared in front of her, Tania LP: 4600-4500.

Jaden's soul rushed towards Tania's soul, but as he tried to punch her she dodged, then she hit him with a right hook and Jaden stumbled backwards a few steps, Jaden LP: 4300-4200. "Jaden", Syrus cried out worried, Chumley looked at him, "Come on, this is embarrassing for all of us guys".

Jaden's soul then came out again and landed a solid right hook on Tania's chin, she stumbled backwards, Tania LP: 4500-4400". Tania looked at him with a smirk, "that's quite a good left hook you got". Chazz looked shocked, "What the… she complements his attack?"

Bastion had a love struck look on his face, "Isn't she just great?" Chazz looked at him with a look that said that he thought Bastion was crazy, Jaden then drew his next card, "If you liked that, you're gonna love this".

He looked at his card and got a smirk on his face, he looked at the others, "Okay guys, you are about to meet my final Elemental Dragon Hero, so come out, Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion in attack mode".

Suddenly dark energy began to gather behind Jaden, and then they could see a shape inside of the dark energy, suddenly the dark energy vanished and a black dragon with purple body armor that covered his upper body, arms and legs appeared, he had two horns at the top of his head, wings that would fit a demon, dark red eyes and a black sword in his right hand with a jagged blade, Atk: 2000.

Syrus looked at the new Dragon Hero a little scared, "You know what? That thing looks like something out of a horror movie", Chumley nodded and the others also agreed.

Oblivion landed in front of Jaden as he roared and held his blade out in front of him, aimed at Amazoness Paladin. Jaden held out his hand, "I activate Oblivion's first special ability, which actually has two options you can chose between, but I will just go with the first one, now once per turn, he can decrease the attack points of one of your monsters by 200 for every Elemental Dragon Hero on my field".

Oblivion roared as he lifted his sword and sent a slash of dark energy towards Amazoness Paladin, once it hit her she went down on a knee since she lost some energy, Amazoness Paladin, Atk: 1800-1600

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Elemental Dragon Fusion, so now I can fuse Elemental Dragon Heroes together, and while normally I would have to send materials from my hand and field to the grave, if any materials is already in the grave I can pay 500 life points and just send the remaining materials to the grave to summon my fusion monster", Jaden LP: 4200-3700.

Jaden then placed Oblivion into the graveyard, "And now I combine Oblivion and Archangel to summon a creature that will bring down that Paladin", Archangel appeared on the field next to Oblivion and then an explosion of fire happen behind them, then a vortex formed behind them and they got sucked in.

"Now dragon warriors of light and darkness, merge to form a creature that will help me in my time of need, I fusion summon, Elemental Dragon Hero Yin-Yang in attack mode".

Out of the vortex came two beams of energy, one of light and the other of darkness, they circled each other for a few seconds before joining together, when they looked up they the new Hero Dragon, its half of the body was just like Archangel's, while the right side was just like Oblivion's, it also had both of their swords, Atk: 1000.

Tania looked at him disappointed, "That's it? All that work to summon it and then it only has 1000 attack points?" Jaden looked at her with a smirk, "It's true that for a level 8 monster he doesn't have much power when he's first summoned, but his special ability makes up for it, you see he gains 200 attack points multiplied by the combined level of every Elemental Dragon Hero on the field, so only for himself he will now gain 1600 attack points".

Elemental Dragon Hero Yin-Yang roared as his power increased, Atk: 1000-2600. Tania now got a smirk on her face, "Now that's more like it", Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "If you like that then just wait, I equip him with Elemental Force, so now to activate it's effect, I discard my Elemental Dragon Hero Lightningstorm to the grave". He placed Lightningstorm into the graveyard.

Jaden then pointed at Tania, "Now a random monster will be chosen from your deck, and then you must show me what level it is and then shuffle it back into it". A card came out of her deck, she took it and looked at it, she then held it out, "It's the level 4 Amazoness Fighter".

Jaden then smiled as Amazoness Paladin once again went down on a knee, Atk: 1600-1200", then Elemental Dragon Hero Yin-Yan roared, Atk: 2600-3000. Tania looked at him as she shuffled Amazoness Fighter back into her deck, "So you gonna tell me what just happened?" Jaden smiled at her, "Elemental Force decreases the attack points of all the monsters you have on the field equal to the level of the chosen monster times 100 for as long as their out, and the equipped Hero Dragon gains attack points equal to its level times 100 for as long as he's equipped with it".

Jaden then pointed at Amazoness Paladin, "Now Yin-Yang, attack Amazoness Paladin, with Twin Light and Darkness Slash". Elemental Dragon Hero Yin-Yang lifted both of his swords, out of the golden sword came a slash of light, out of the black jagged sword came a slash of darkness.

Both of the slashes hit Amazoness Paladin and destroyed her, Tania was sent flying onto her back from the shockwave of the attack, Tania LP: 4400-2600. Jaden looked at her worried, "Tania! Are you okay?" She sat up as she looked at him, "Not bad Jaden, you're my type of guy".

Banner looked a little concerned, "Uh Bastion? I think Tania is falling for Jaden", Bastion just watched her with a smile, "Of course not! She would never leave me", Alexis glared at Tania, "She better not fall for him for her sake", she growled lowly to herself.

Tania took and jumped back up on her feet and smiled, "However, since there a battle, our souls will once again clash, time for a rematch", her soul came out, Tania LP: 2600-2500, Alexis looked irritated, "Come on not again". Syrus looked at Jaden, "Be careful Jaden", Chumley looked at him, "Stick with your jab".

Jaden's soul also came out, Jaden LP: 3700-3600, both of their souls rushed towards each other, Jaden's ducked for Tania's first punch and got in a good right hook before Tania got in a left hook on him. Jaden stumbled backwards, Jaden LP: 3600-3500, Tania also stumbled backwards, Tania LP: 2500-2400.

Jaden looked at her with a smile, "You know, I thought hitting like a girl, was a bad thing", Tania looked at him with a smirk, "Oh it's a bad thing alright, for you", Jaden then took and ended his turn

Alright it's my turn", she drew her card and looked at it, she then got a smirk on her face, "First I place one face down, then I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode", Amazoness Swords Woman appeared on the field, Atk: 1500

She then held up a card. "Next I play card of Sanctity, so now we both have to draw until we're both holding six cards". Jaden narrowed his eyes as he drew three cards and Tania drew five.

Tania then smiled again as she held up a card, "And next I play, Amazoness Call, now it rips apart your fusion monster into the two weaker monsters that was used to summon it".

Jaden could only watch as yin-Yang disappeared and was replaced with Archangel and Oblivion. Archangel stood up with his sword held out in front of him, Atk: 1000, while Oblivion went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1000.

Jaden looked at her, "But don't forget Archangel's special ability, first I get to add my second and last Elemental Dragon Fusion to my hand, and then since both he and Oblivion is level 4 monsters, they both gain 400 attack points".

Archangel got covered by the golden aura, "Atk: 1000-1400, then Oblivion got covered by the golden aura as well, Atk: 2000-2400.

A card then came out of his graveyard, "And next Oblivion's ability activates, when he's summoned to my field I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my graveyard back to my hand". He grabbed the card and showed that it was his first Elemental Dragon Fusion before he placed it in to his hand.

Tania then smiled, "And I now play this, Amazoness Spellcaster", Jaden's eyes widened when he heard that, "now the original attack points of two of our monsters are switched, and I chose Amazoness Swords Woman and your Oblivion".

Amazoness swords Woman, Atk: 1500-2000, oblivion, Atk: 2400-1500-1900. Tania then got a smirk on her face, "Now Amazoness Swords Woman, attack that Archangel and knock it off the field once again". Amazoness Swordswoman took and attacked Archangel and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 3500-2900. As Archangel disappeared Oblivion lost some power, Atk: 1900-1500.

Jaden looked at her, "Alright then, time to give this arena another go", shocking everyone as he chose to use the arena's power and they saw his soul appear, Jaden LP: 2900-2800. Tania's soul then also came out, Tania LP: 2400-2300. They rushed towards each other and delivered a powerful punch to each other, Jaden LP: 2800-2700. Tania LP: 2300-2200.

Banner looked at Jaden, "What is he trying to prove out there?"Alexis looked at her boyfriend as well, "I don't know but I have never seen him duel with that much zeal before in my life". Bastion also seemed more interested in the match now, "Yes he's enjoying himself, and without being in love".

Tania smiled, "Alright, I now end my turn", Amazoness Swords Woman Atk: 2000-1500, Oblivion Atk: 1500-2000. Jaden then discarded one card since he had seven as the turn ended before he drew his next card, "First I place a face down", a card appeared in front of him, "And next I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake in attack mode".

The ground cracked open and Terradrake came up from it before he pulled up his stone sword from the ground, Atk: 2000.

Jaden looked at Tania with a smirk, "And now I shall explain what I meant earlier when I said that Oblivion's first ability had two options, you see, I can once per turn chose one of your monsters and decrease its points by 200 for every Elemental Dragon Hero on my field or…"

Jaden pointed at Amazoness Swords Woman, "I can force that monster in to defense mode, and since I know about your Swords Woman's ability, that's what I'm going to do now".

Oblivion stabbed his sword in to the ground, darkness traveled across the ground until it reached Amazoness Swords Woman, then the darkness flew up and wrapped itself round her arms and legs and forced her down on her knees, Def: 1600.

Jaden held out his hand, "Terradrake, take out her Amazoness now", Terradrake rushed towards Amazoness Swords Woman and slashed her with his sword. Tania got a smirk on her face, "I activate my face down, Pride of Tribe, and with it, I summon another Amazoness Swords Woman to my field".

Another Amazoness Swords Woman appeared on the field, Jaden groaned, "I end my battle phase now since I won't be able to attack anymore". He then looked at his hand, "And now I end my turn".

Tania then drew her next card, "Next I summon another Amazoness Paladin in attack mode".

Amazoness Paladin then appeared on the field, Atk: 1700-1900, "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn". Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I once again use Oblivion's ability to force Amazoness Swords Woman to defense mode".

The darkness came out of the ground again and slowly forced Amazoness Swords Woman towards her knees, Tania looked at him, "Not this time, I activate Dramatic Rescue, so now since my Amazoness was targeted by your effect, I can call her back to my hand and replace her with another".

Amazoness Swords Woman left the field, "Now I summon a little card I like to call… Amazoness Tiger in attack mode", Amazoness Tiger appeared on the field, Atk: 1100, "Actually, she's not very little, because this kitty gets 400 attack points for every single Amazoness monster I have on my field, she just loves company".

Crowler narrowed his eyes a little, "I don't blame her, look at how powerful so got", he then gulped a little when Alexis glared at him, "How about we try not to sound so impressed Crowler? After all she's the enemy".

Jaden then pointed at Amazoness Tiger, "Now Terradrake, attack Amazoness Tiger", Terradrake roared and rushed towards Amazoness Tiger, Tania chuckled, "Not so fast hun, I have a trap, Amazoness Arches".

Jaden got nervous when he saw the trap card. "As you know this card now forces all of your monsters into attack mode and each of them loses 600 attack points", Terradrake roared, Atk: 2000-1400, Oblivion held out his sword in front of him, Atk: 2000-1400.

Terradrake swung his sword at Amazoness Tiger, but the tiger just swung out with its paw, smashing the stone sword and slashing the stone dragon, destroying him, Jaden LP: 2700-2200.

Jaden looked at Tania, "Alright, time we have another round Tania", Alexis looked at him shocked. "What? Not again". Jaden and Tania's souls came out and rushed towards each other and once again delivered a powerful blow the other one, Jaden took a few steps back, Jaden LP: 2200-2000, Tania also took a few steps back, Tania LP: 2200-2000.

Chumley looked at him, "What's he doing?" Syrus looked worried, "If he's not more careful, he's really gonna lose this", Zane looked at Jaden, "Perhaps he's fallen under Tania's spell, the same spell that caused Bastion to lose". Bastion smiled, "It's no spell Zane, it's love as pure as the wind driven snow right Tania?"

Tania looked at him uninterested, "Yeah yeah, whatever lover boy, now back to the battle, thanks to my Arches all of your monsters are now forced to attack", Jaden got a smirk on his face, "You want him, you got him, now Oblivion attack Amazoness Tiger with Darkness Slash".

Oblivion flew towards Amazoness Tiger and swung his sword and sent a slash of dark energy towards her, however the tiger just knocked it away before slashing Oblivion and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 2000-1500.

Alright, let's go", both of their souls once again came out and Jaden got in a hard uppercut while Tania got in a powerful right hook in his face, Jaden LP: 1500-1300, Tania LP: 2000-1800, Tania chuckled, "You know, you're really interesting, I like it when a man plays hard to get". Jaden looked at her with a smile, "Hey, I'm only enjoying this exciting duel".

Syrus who couldn't take his eyes of the match nodded, "You know, even though he's in a bad situation, I'm enjoying it too, it's no stop action", Zane nodded, "I think that's exactly what Jaden have been going for since the beginning, to beat her at her own game Sy". Chazz narrowed his eyes, "I guess, or maybe he's just trying to impress her, maybe this Tania girl is more Jaden's type". Alexis glared at him, "Don't be ridicules Chazz, there's no way Jaden would even consider going out with that thing, and besides there is more on the line here in case you've forgotten, if Tania wins she will get another spirit key, not to mention Bastion will spend the rest of his life in some lame love limbo, a lot is riding on what Jaden does next".

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I throw a card face down and end my turn", a card appeared before him as his turn ended, Syrus looked worried, "Oh man, this could be it guys". Chumley looked worried, "Totally not licious", Alexis looked at Jaden worried.

Tania drew her card, "That's all? Well I guess our fun time is over then, now then, time to start preparing for our honey moon", Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not yet, I play the trap Threatening Roar, and thanks to this, you can't attack this turn".

Tania looked at the card she had drawn, I guess I end my turn then with one face down". Everyone in the spectator seats sighed relieved, Chazz looked at Jaden, "He's still in this", Zane nodded his eyes, "For now yes, but can he remain in the game until he's the last person standing?"

Jaden took and drew his next card, "Now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode", Quickclaw appeared on the field, Atk: 1600, "And now since I summoned him, I can check the top four of my deck, and if any of them is a level 6 or below monster, I can summon it to the field, the rest is going back to my deck which I then shuffle".

Jaden drew four cards and looked at them he got a smirk on his face, "And it seems like I'm in luck, for now I summon Burstwing in attack mode", Burstwing appeared on the field in an explosion of fire, Atk: 1700.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Elemental Dragon Fusion, to merge Quickclaw and Burstwing together", the explosion of fire happened before the vortex appeared and both the Hero Dragons got sucked into it.

"Now dragon warriors of wind and fire join together, to form a creature whose fire spreads faster and wilder then the wind, I fusion summon, Elemental Dragon Hero Wildfire in attack mode".

Out of the vortex came intense flames before a Hero Dragon came flying out of it, it looked almost like Burstwing only it had dark green body armor that covered his chest, arms and legs and a black sword in his right hand, Atk: 2200.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon Dark Blade in attack mode", Dark Blade appeared on the field, Atk: 1800. Tania looked at him with a smirk, "So you have two monsters now, but only one will be winning its fight".

Jaden smiled, "Actually I will only have one monster on my field again, because I now sacrifice my Dark Blade", Dark Blade disappeared from the field, Tania looked at him confused, "Why would you sacrifice the monster you just summoned?"

Jaden pointed at Wildfire, "To activate Wildfire's first special ability, once per turn I can sacrifice one monster on my field to increase one Elemental Dragon Hero's attack points with 1200 points until the end of my opponent's next turn". Wildfire roared as fire circled around him, Atk: 2200-3400.

Syrus looked excited, "Alright, Jaden has her cornered now, and with this strike she will be down to 300 points, then lose another 200 with that Arena's effect", Bastion had a normal look on his face now, "And I'm back down to earth now, Jaden has proven to me that you can duel passionately without being in love", He looked at Jaden, "I'm counting on you Jaden, now go and get her and win this match for us both".

Jaden looked back at him with a smirk, "I was waiting for you to say something like that, don't worry Bastion I have this match in the bag". Jaden then turned towards Tania, "Now, Elemental Dragon Hero Wildfire, attack Amazoness Tiger, with Burning Hurricane Slash".

Wildfire roared as a flaming hurricane formed around him before it grew bigger before it went over to Amazoness Tiger and encircled her, she roared because of the strong winds and the pains from the flames, then she looked up to see Wildfire fly down towards her, he landed in front of her and slashed her three times before she got destroyed, Tania LP: 1800-300.

Jaden looked at Tania, "And now it's time another round", Jaden's soul came out, and so did Tania's, then both got in a powerful right hook on each other, Jaden LP: 1300-1100. Tania LP: 300-100.

Syrus had a huge smile on his face, "Alright, she's down to 100 life points now, this match are as good as over", Chazz looked at him, "You better not celebrate too soon, as we all know everything can still happen as long as a player even have 1 life point left".

Tania smiled, "Impressive, but too bad, I play another Pride of Tribe, and with it I call upon another Amazoness Tiger", another tiger appeared on the field, Atk: 1100-1900.

Jaden grabbed two cards in his hand, "I place two cards face down, and end my turn". Tania drew her next card, "My turn, and now I re summon Amazoness Swords Woman to the field", Amazoness Swords Woman returned to the field, "And with that, both my Paladin's and my Tiger's points increase". Amazoness Paladin, Atk: 1900-2000, Amazoness Tiger, Atk: 1900-2300.

Tania then held up a card, and everyone gasped when they saw that it was another Amazoness Spellcaster, "Now I use Amazoness Spellcaster to exchange the original points of your Wildfire and my Amazoness Tiger".

Amazoness Tiger roared, Atk: 2300-2200-3400. Wildfire lifted his sword and held it in an offensive position, Atk: 3400-1100-2300".

Everyone looked worried when they saw this, Zane closed his eyes, "Looks like this might be it", Banner nodded his head, "Yes after all, if that Tiger attacks Wildfire now, Jaden's life points will be wiped out" Crowler nodded, "Yes Jaden will lose, and we will lose him as a student because he will have to marry Tania".

He then gulped as Alexis glared at him dangerously before turning forward again as she and Syrus looked at Jaden worried, but then Bastion spoke up, "Don't count him out yet, after all we all know Jaden, and he always has a few tricks up his sleeve".

Jaden looked at Tania with a determined look on his face, "What's the hold up?" Tania smiled at him, "Oh you know hun, just enjoying the moment, after all, it will be our anniversary, now Amazoness Tiger, attack Wildfire and end this duel, Fang Frenzy".

Amazoness Tiger ran towards Wildfire, the others looked worried as Jaden didn't show any signs of activating one of his face downs, Amazoness Tiger jumped towards Wildfire and swung its claws at him.

Syrus closed his eyes at that moment, not wanting to see his best friend lose, but then he heard surprised gasps around him, causing him to look and get shocked, Amazoness Tiger had been stopped by a force field that was made of intense heat.

Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Wildfire's second special ability activates, once per turn, when a monster on my field is attacked while in attack mode and would be destroyed, Wildfire negates its destruction, I take 0 damage, and finally, the opponent takes 200 points of damage multiplied by my monster's level, so Tania, since Wildfire is a level 6, you will now take 1200 points of damage".

Tania's eyes widened in shock, then a smile appeared on her face as Amazoness Tiger got repelled by the force field and a blast shot out from it, heading straight for her, she closed her eyes the moment before it made contact with her and caused an explosion that sent her flying on her back, Tania LP: 100-0.

The spectators looked at the two duelists as the sun was rising, Banner nodded, "It is over", Crowler almost had a proud look on his face when he looked at them, "Never, have I seen two people duel with such passion and heart".

Zane then spoke up, "Well tell us Bastion, how do you feel? Like a man in the throes of love? Or has this duel finally helped you rebound?" Bastion smiled, "Still in love, but in love now… with dueling, I see where the passion lies once again", they all smiled when they heard that, realizing that Bastion regained his passion for dueling and was over Tania.

Jaden smiled at Tania as their monsters disappeared, "I guess that's game, let me know if you ever want a rematch", but as Tania sat up she shook her head, "No rematch, I joined the Shadow Riders to find a duelist who would be worthy to be my husband".

She then smiled at him, "But I've discovered I am not worthy… to be with someone as strong as you", Jaden looked at her confused, "Tania?" She then began to glow with a purple light and to everyone's shock, she went down on all four, her hair grew longer and white fur with black stripes came out of her skin.

Soon where Tania had been standing were a large white tiger, with two large scars over its right eye, Syrus was the first one to snap out of his shock, "A tiger?!" Bastion looked at it shocked, "Tania? Is that really you?"

The white tiger looked at him directly before turning around, _Farewell Bastion_. She and her tiger companion left the arena, Bastion had an awkward look on his face, "Well then I guess this is it".

Chazz placed a hand on his shoulder, "Boy Bastion, you sure know how to pick them", Jaden went over and picked up Tania's black gauntlet, he then looked at Bastion with a smile, "Don't' worry buddy, there's plenty of fish in the sea", Bastion got a smile on his face, "Yes but not too many tigers, thank goodness". Jaden laughed a little at that before he began to make his way out of the coliseum along with the others.

MOMENTS LATER OUTSIDE OF THE COLISEUM,

The group had gathered there because of Banner's and Crowler's order, Banner looked at them, "Now I know you should be in class soon and all but we consider on letting you skip school today because"… he yawned, "I too am too tired to teach, and all of you would most likely sleep openly in class if you went, it's bad enough that Jaden, Syrus and Chumley does that".

The three Slifer boys laughed a little feeling awkward when he said that, Crowler then also yawned, "Yes I need some sleep, and you Bastion will have to look forward to one week's detention for keeping us up all night", Bastion sighed, "I understand Dr Crowler", he knew that if it had been Jaden he would have gotten a month's detention instead, so he decided not to argue.

They soon all left except for Jaden and Alexis, Jaden told Syrus and Chumley he would be at the Slifer dorm soon, he looked at Alexis, "Well that's one less Shadow Rider, we fixed Bastion's broken heart, though I think he got off easy with Crowler, had this been my mess I would have gotten detention for a month at least".

Alexis chuckled a little before she looked at him, "You know this match really had me worried a few times, and the others comments didn't make it any better". Jaden smiled and grabbed her hand, "I said it before and I'll say it again, I plan to stay with you for as long as possible".

Alexis smiled at him and they left the clearing, once they got out of the woods and they reached the Slifer dorm they kissed for a few seconds before saying good bye and Alexis went towards the Obelisk blue girls dorm and Jaden went up to his, Syrus's and Chumley's room, there his two friends had already went to bed and was fast asleep.

**So the next Shadow Rider, the Amazon Tania appeared to duel the male key keepers, she and Bastion dueled with intensity as they kept trying to outthink the other one, Bastion however made a fatal mistake as he got charmed and distracted by Tania, which caused him to lose the duel and he would have to marry her. But after losing to her all night she deemed him unworthy of her and dumped him, he went into depression until Jaden suggested a rematch so he could prove himself, but when they went there so challenged Tania Jaden to a duel instead. Jaden hoping to help Bastion regain his old passion for dueling accepted and really enjoyed the match, in the end Jaden won and Bastion regained his old passion for dueling. Tania then came to the conclusion that while she wanted to find someone worthy of her, she might not be worthy of that person, then to everyone's shock so transformed Tania into a white tiger and left with the other tiger, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review. **

**P.S An explanation about the triple number line up as I showed the changes in the attack points when I used Amazoness Spellcaster, I first showed when the original points got exchanged, and then the power ups the monsters had gotten in case someone was wondering about that part. **


	26. The Admiral, battle under the sea

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so did the third Shadow Rider, the Amazon Tania, appear, she then wanted to battle one of the male key keepers and if she won that one would have to be her husband. Bastion dueled with her first and did quite well against her for a while, but then he got charmed and distracted by her, leading to his defeat, but after losing to her the following night since he couldn't focus anymore, she dumped him since she considered him unworthy to be her husband, which crushed his heart. To help him out of his depression Jaden suggested a rematch so Bastion could prove himself, but Tania didn't want duel him again and instead challenged Jaden. Jaden really enjoyed the intense duel he had with Tania, and in the end he was victorious, defeating the third Shadow Rider and restored Bastion's passion for dueling, Tania then transformed into a white tiger to their shock and left with her tiger companion, what are waiting for Jaden and his friends next?**

Chapter 26- The Admiral, battle under the sea

It was dinner time at the Slifer dorm, it was quiet and peaceful, or so it seemed until there were a loud scream from the Slifer meal hall.

"Jaden! Why did you eat my fried shrimp?" Syrus then placed his face down on the table as he cried as the other Slifer students watched, Jaden feeling awkward over the situation tried to calm him down, "I'm sorry okay Sy? But since you didn't your fried shrimps I thought you didn't like them".

Syrus lifted his head from the table, "You idiot, I love them, that's why I was saving them for last", Jaden looked at him as he was getting nervous, "Calm down Sy, I mean it's just fried shrimp, and it's not like this was the last time we will get it".

Syrus's glare intensified, "Yeah but we only get it once a MONTH! Which is why I always looks forward to it, and now I didn't get any since you took them", but before he could yell more so could they hear a loud sigh, "What a childish discussion you guys are having".

Syrus turned around and glared at Chazz, "Childish discussion?" Jaden looked at him as well, "Well if you feel that way Chazz, how about sharing some of your shrimps with Sy?" Chazz lifted his plate as to protect his food, "No way, why should I?" Jaden looked at him, "you're the childish one here then", Chazz glared at him, "I'm not childish Jaden".

Syrus turned back to Jaden and glared at him, "Well this is your fault Jaden, before you eat someone else's food you should ask if they put away because they didn't like it or because they were going to save it for later".

Jaden were about to answer when they heard the door to the meal hall open up, they all looked at the door and saw Chumley as he was trying to catch his breath, he then looked at them, "Uh, do any of you know why there is a submarine down at the docks?"

Syrus looked at him shocked, and Jaden and Chazz both stood up, Chazz still protectively holding his plate, "There is a submarine down at the docks?" All three of them repeated at the same time.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE DOCKS,

Jaden, Chazz, Chumley and Syrus arrived down at the docks and there really were a submarine there, they saw Bastion and Alexis there as well as a lot of other students, they went over there, "What's going on here guys?"

They pointed at the top of the submarine there a short, fat man in sailor's garb with a captain's was standing, he lifted the mike he was holding to his mouth, "Avast landlubbers! I be the admiral!"

All of them covered the ears as a high pitched sound echoed across the entire docks, the students all hoping they wouldn't lose their hearing when they were still teenagers, "Who is he? Some kind of pirate or something?"

The admiral glared at them, "Ye scalawags never laid yer ears on the tales of the admiral, the scourge of the seven seas?" Alexis got an awkward look on her face, "Uh yeah, I'm thinking he's a pirate".

The admiral then lifted his arm, "I'm here to challenge one of ye, to a duel!" The students once again covered their ears as the high pitched sound was heard again, "The bilge rat known as Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden and the other key keepers, both current and former, looked at him shocked, Bastion looked at Jaden, "Do you think he could be…?" Jaden looked at him, "A Shadow Rider? It's possible, he seems crazy enough to be one", the others agreed on that part.

Show yerself Jaden Yuki!" And once again the students had to cover their ears to protect their hearing as the high pitched sound echoed across the docks again, "Where ye be?"

Jaden stepped forward, "I'm right here, and aren't you a little too old to play dress up?" The admiral got angry when he heard that, "Why I'll keelhaul ya poopdeck, now at arms ya scurvy, we be dueling, get yarr game on".

Jaden looked shocked, "Wait hold on, right now?" Bastion looked at him, "No, he means next week", he said sarcastic, Chazz looked at him, "This should be good".

Then they all covered their ears again for the high pitched sound, "Let's go, get aboard, if not I'll be tyin' yer to the port for David Joes". Jaden gritted his teeth and walked towards the submarine, but Alexis called out to him worried, "Jaden wait, if this is a shadow game, no way we're letting you go all alone, I'm coming with you".

Jaden stopped, "Yeah and that's why I'm going alone, after all two of the three Shadow Riders we have faced so far has played dirty and used our friends to try and get an unfair advantage in the matches", Alexis smiled at him, "Jaden, we're in this together".

Bastion nodded his head as he stood on Alexis's right side, "Right I'm with you too", Chazz came up on Alexis's left side as he chuckled, "I just wish I had a parrot, or at least an eye patch", she then had a satisfied smirk on her face when she looked at Jaden, "Well that settle it, we're coming with you", Jaden gave them a troubled smile, "What am I going to do with you guys?"

Then they had to cover the ears again, "I'll scuttle the likes of ye, if ye don't come aboard", Jaden turned around and looked at Syrus, "Hey, you coming too Sy?" Syrus just looked at him shocked for a second before turning his head to his side with a angry look on his eyes, Jaden sighed, realizing that Syrus was still mad about that whole shrimp thing, he knew he had to find a way to make Sy forgive him once he got back.

But once they got into the motorboat Syrus looked towards them with a worried expression on his face, hoping they would be okay, once they reached the submarine, a large crane grabbed a hold of the boat and lifted it up onto the top of the submarine.

Bastion looked at the device as they were slowly lowered into the submarine through a entrance at the roof while the admiral were lowered through another entrance, "Quite high tech, for a pirate, I'm beginning to think that this admiral is less buccaneer and more financier".

They soon stood at the control center and Bastion looked around, "How else could he afford a submarine or a…submerged duel arena?" All of them looked around shocked, "Wow check all of this out, talk about shiver me timbers", the admiral looked at them, "Tis be a fine ship, but now let's weight anchor and duel ye filthy bilge rat".

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Both Jaden and the admiral stood across to each other in the submerged duel arena, "Wish ye mated farewell, yarr ain't be seein' them again", the admiral laughed while Jaden placed his deck into his Duel Disk and activating it, "Yeah right, I'm not saying good bye to anyone, because I'm staying right here", the admiral chuckled as he placed his deck into his Duel Disk which had some impressive looking gem stones placed in it, as well as gold lacing around the edges.

They both drew their first cards, "Alright, check this, I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense mode", Wildheart appeared on a knee with his arms crossed in front of him, Def: 1600.

Then suddenly it went completely dark inside of the duel arena, Jaden narrowed his eyes at the admiral, I knew it! I knew this would be a shadow game". The admiral looked at him confused, "A shadow game?"

Jaden glared at him, "What's it for? My key? My soul? Are you going to use my friends to try and gain the upper hand?" The Admiral glared at him, "What ye be speakin'? Ye yella livered linny swabby?"

Jaden just narrowed his eyes even more, "You know what I mean, what is going to be? Will I be sealed in a doll, or a magic card?" The admiral looked completely confused, "What? I mean what ye be squeawkin'?" Jaden just continued to glare at him, "This shadow game remember?"

The admiral just glared back at him, "Tis no shadow game", Jaden just continued to look at him, "But what about my key?" The admiral looked at him confused, "Key? What key?"

Jaden glared at him, getting irritated that he was playing dumb, "The key that… wait a sec…" Jaden then got a weird suspicion, Yubel appeared next to him, he looked at her, _"Could it be that he isn't the next Shadow Rider?" _Yubel looked at him, "I thought so too in the beginning, but it seems like he isn't one actually".

Jaden looked back at the admiral again as he awkwardly scratched his head, "Okay, you ARE trying to unlock the spirit gates right? Aren't you?" The admiral gritted his teeth, "Why, ye scurvy swine, I be no Shadow Rider, and I'll prove it".

The next thing all of them knew the submarine shot up from the depths of the ocean and burst through the surface, tossing all of them off their feet, Chazz groaned, "I think… I'm gonna be sick".

Alexis had an awkward look on her face, "This guy sure knows his sailing, seems like he might be telling the truth and he's not a Shadow Rider after all". Bastion who had gotten up pointed at the arena while looking at them, "Wait…" They sat up and looked at him, "If this isn't a shadow game… how did he shroud the duel arena in darkness? Would someone care to… explain that?"

At that moment a sailor arrived at the control center and pressed an intercom button just as the lights got turned back on, "We fixed the lights in the arena sir". When the three teens heard that they fell down anime style from the shock.

The admiral looked at Jaden, "See me mate? I be no Shadow Rider, I be a ocean rider", Jaden nervously chuckled, _All that worrying for no reason, this guy clearly isn't one of the remaining Shadow Riders, he thought._

Jaden looked at the Admiral, "Okay okay I understand, whatever you say Cappy", the admiral looked angry again, "I be an admiral now let's duel", Jaden chuckled as he placed his hands around his mouth, "Sure, if that's an ORDER admiral!" The admiral glared at him, "Ye know well it was", Jaden let out an awkward laugh, since he had been sarcastic even though the admiral didn't seem to understand that.

The slot for field spells opened up on the admiral's Duel Disk, "And now, prepare to taste the briney deep, with this, A Legendary Ocean", A light appeared from his Duel Disk before the arena got filled with holographic water, and then beautiful underwater ruins appeared around them, Jaden looked around him with a smile, "This is a really sweet card".

The admiral smiled at him, "Will ye think it be a grand laugh, when me sea monsters rip ye limb from limb", Jaden looked at him confused, "Huh? Uh come again?" Bastion's eyes then widened, "The ocean card! That field spell reduces the summoning level of all water attribute monsters by 1".

The admiral had a smirk on his face, "Yarr mate be right, meaning I can play Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness without a sacrifice, and I be doin' just that", a huge killer whale appeared on the field, it had some mechanical features on its back and a large cannon in its mouth, Atk: 2100.

"But don't ye forget, me sea monsters also gets an extra bounty of 200 points for both attack and defense", Orca Mega-Fortress, Atk &amp; Def: 2100-2300/1200-1400.

The admiral then pointed towards Wildheart, "And now, orca Mega-Fortress, scuttle that Wildheart, that means attack you swab", Orca Mega-Fortress then inhaled before it fired a blast from the cannon which destroyed Wildheart. Jaden shielded his face from the blast, I be expectin' from ye Jaden", Jaden looked at him confused when he heard that, "What?"

The admiral grabbed a card in his hand, "It be true, I know who ye be, yer deck, yer victories, oh yes, I've studied ye like a map, a map with a handsome treasure which is why I came to find ye", he then placed the card into his Duel Disk, "Oh and I lays a face down".

Looked now confused, "Me, why did you want to find me?" He drew his next card, "I play Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two", Jaden drew three more cards and looked at them, he then grabbed one of them along with one from his hand and placed them into his graveyard.

"Next I summon Luster Dragon in defense mode", Luster Dragon appeared on his knees with his wings folded in front of him, Def: 1600, "And next I'll be throwing down a face down as well", a card appeared in front of Jaden as he looked at the admiral, "So, what's so important about me that you came here to find me?"

The admiral looked at him with a smirk, "Well lad, listen, the admiral be building a new Duel Academy, at the briney deep, waddya think?" Jaden looked at him shocked, "Huh? Well…" Before Jaden could continue the admiral continued, "But me still need a first mate, a mate who be grand, a mate like ye…" he pointed at Jaden, "And ye help me run it ye swab".

Jaden looked really shocked now, "Me!?" Alexis who heard this looked worried and angry, "Not Jaden, he can't leave us", Bastion just looked at the two duelists, "Why not? It's an amazing opportunity", he gulped a little when Alexis glared at him, Chazz turned his head around since he stood with his back against them, "While it would be a bit more quiet and peaceful if the slacker weren't here, we are currently protection the three Sacred Beasts, so he is needed". He would never admit it, but it would feel a little lonely at Duel Academy without his rival.

The admiral looked at Jaden, "Jaden, ye be the finest duelist on the seven seas, I want ye to teach with me, ye'd be great". Jaden made an awkward smile, "Well sure, just as soon as I grow flippers and learn how to breathe under water".

The admiral got a smile on his face, "Then yer in", Jaden looked at him shocked, "Welcome aboard", Jaden held out a hand, "Whoa whoa hold on, I was just joking here". The admiral looked at him, "Were ye? Well then what say ye to a friendly wager, between mates".

Alexis looked worried, "Jaden, don't", Bastion nodded, "It's a trap Jaden", Chazz sighed, "Who cares?" However he also hoped that Jaden would say no, Jaden narrowed his eyes as he looked at the admiral, "Forget it".

The admiral narrowed his eyes as well, "I ain't be askin' ye, I'll be tellin', the duel has begun, and the wager has been set, if ye win, I'll be letting ye and yer mates go free, but if not, ye leave Duel Academy and join me".

Jaden narrowed his eyes even more, "Then I guess I just have crush you then so I can leave with my friends", the admiral chuckled as he drew his next card, "It be my turn, so ye may not have a choice", his face down then flipped up, "And I play, me face down card, a trap known as Cursed Waters level 3".

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "That's a strange name, what does it do?" The admiral grabbed two cards in his hand, "It be lettin' me summon monsters from the deep, whose levels total 3", he placed both cards onto his Duel Disk, "And me… be summonin' Torpedo Fish, and Cannonball Spear Shellfish".

A fish shaped as a torpedo appeared on the field, Atk: 1000-1200, then a monster shaped as a spear shell appeared, Atk: 1000-1200.

Bastion got an impressed smile on his face, "What a brilliant move, normally the levels of those two monsters would combine for a total of 5, but not so, thanks to A Legendary Ocean, both of their levels decrease by 1, resulting in a total of 3 instead, That's clever", Alexis glared at him, "Even so, don't compliment the moves of the person whose trying to take Jaden away from us", Bastion looked at her nervous, "Uh right, my bad".

The admiral had a smile on his face, "Now, I be activatin' the special ability, of the fierce Orca Mega-Fortress, by sendin' one of my beasts to David Jones, I can scuttle your face down". Jaden then watched as Cannonball Shellfish then got fired at his face down and went straight through it, thus destroying his Mirror Force trap card.

Then the admiral pointed at Torpedo Fish, "Now I'll be bidding adieu to my Torpedo Fish, to make your dark blue scaly fellow walk the mutinous plank", then just like the last monster, Torpedo Fish then got fired towards Luster Dragon who got destroyed as well.

The admiral laughed, "Now me Orca has a clear shot, fire", Orca Mega-Fortress then took and unleashed its attack and it hit Jaden directly, sending him flying, Jaden flipped over and landed hard on his rear end Jaden LP: 4000-1700. Jaden rubbed his chin with a smirk, "Not bad, I haven't gotten that since my trip to Sea Land".

The admiral got a smirk on his face, "Tis no theme park", Jaden looked at him, "Yeah yea whatever you say" Jaden drew his next card, "I now play Polymerization, and with it, I fuse Clayman and Sparkman to form… the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant", Sparkman and Clayman got sucked into the vortex and out came Thunder Giant, Atk: 2400.

The admiral didn't look impressed however, "Is that the best ye got mate? Even if year Yella belled gizzard keelhauled my Orca, me only take… a mere 100 points of damage", Jaden got a smirk on his face, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "You missed the boat admiral, because by sending a card to my graveyard, Thunder Giant can destroy one monster whose original attack points is less than his".

The admiral now lost his smirk, "How that be?" Jaden looked at him, "I read the card, now Thunder Giant, let's reel that whale in, Static Blast", Jaden sent his card to the graveyard, and so Thunder Giant gathered electricity in his hands and fired them towards Orca Mega-Fortress, destroying him, sending the admiral flying to the ground.

Bastion and the others got a smirk on their faces when they saw that, "Well… that's why they're endangered".

Jaden then pointed at the admiral, "And now Thunder Giant attacks you directly with Voltic Thunder", Thunder Giant then unleashed his attack on the admiral as he got back up, "Shiver me timbers", he then fell down again, Admiral LP: 4000-1600.

Jaden then looked at him, "And with that I end my turn, it's your move now admiral", the admiral looked at him, "Perchance a deal, me boy?" He jumped back up on his feet, "We maroon this duel here and now, and you come and work for me for a thousand doubloons".

Chazz looked wondering, "How much?" Bastion looked amazed however, "Amazing! That's over a million dollars", Alexis looked amazed when she heard that, "That's a lot of booty", Bastion looked at her, "I beg your pardon?"

The admiral rubbed his hands, thinking that he now had Jaden caught, "Ahoy, waddya say Jaden? Do ye wanna be rich?" Jaden shrugged his shoulders, "Nope not really", Everyone on the control center fell over from shock when they heard that.

Jaden looked at the admiral, "Don't you get it? I don't care about the money", the admiral looked at him with a smile, "Oh no? But what have ye, back at Duel Academy, ye swab? Ye mate Syrus doesn't want ye".

Chazz got a shocked look on his face, "Wow the admiral really… really did his homework", Alexis looked at the other two, "Syrus? Speaking of which, what happened between them? Normally he would follow Jaden anywhere". Bastion looked at her. "From what I gathered, Syrus got mad about something Jaden did, which is why… he didn't come with us".

They both looked at Chazz, he sighed and scratched his head, "Alright, Syrus was mad at Jaden for eating his fried shrimps earlier, he had saved them for later, but Jaden thought he didn't like them so he ate them, that's why he was so mad at him since according to him, he's always looking forward to them since they're only served once a month". Alexis looked shocked, then back at Jaden, she knew that Syrus wouldn't be mad forever about that, so there was no way Jaden wouldn't know that too.

Jaden looked at the admiral, "Sy will forgive me for what happened soon enough, we're best friends who would do anything for each other if we needed the other one's help, so one small mistake will not make him mad at me forever. He would also be very sad and depressed if I left Duel Academy so I have no reason to leave or accept your offer". The admiral wasn't fazed by what he said, "Mull it over whilst we duel, but remember if I win, ye'd be mine, either way", he drew his next card and looked at it as Jaden sighed since the admiral wasn't listening to anything he said.

"And now, me play this, the Shallow Grave, here's how the card works, we search our graveyards, and find a beast we want, and then we summon it in defense mode".

The admiral then looked at his Duel Disk, "Think I'll… be choosin' the terror of the seven seas, the Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness", Orca Mega-Fortress reappeared on the field in defense mode, then both its attack and defense once again increased thanks to A Legendary Ocean, Atk &amp; Def: 2100-2300/1200-1400.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "And then I guess I bring back mine with the highest defense, so come on back Clayman", Clayman appeared on the field on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 2000.

Jaden looked at Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness, while he didn't think he would see it again, at least not this soon, he wasn't really worried, Thunder Giant took it down easily earlier, and by discarding another card on his next turn, Thunder Giant would take him down just as easy as before.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, but it disappeared when he saw that the admiral also had a smirk on his face, "But, before yer Thunder Giant makes quick of me Orca once again, I be tellin' you he's just a sacrifice", the admiral's smirk grew bigger, "So hold on to yer britches for there be another monster".

Jaden looked troubled, "Uh oh", Orca disappeared from the field, "And he be called, Levia-Dragon-Daedalus as a large blue sea serpent appeared, it had pale purple underbelly, blue spikes along its back with red fins between them, Atk &amp; Def: 2600-2800/1500-1700.

Jaden took a step backwards when he saw it, "Wow that's a big fish, does he bit?" The admiral looked at him, "Ye best be wary of his special ability, by sending my A Legendary Ocean to the graveyard, the whole lot of cards on this here field of war, meets a dastardly end". The admiral sent A Legendary Ocean to the graveyard in order to activate his monsters ability, which meant its power decreased, Atk &amp; Def: 2800-2600/1700-1500.

Jaden could then only watched as both of his monsters got destroyed, much to his friends worry since now he was wide open for a direct attack, "Now ramparts be down, fire forward all battery", the fat man ordered as he pointed at Jaden, "In other words attack and end this".

Levia-Dragon-Daedalus fired his attack but a card came out of Jaden's graveyard, "I activate Necro Gardna's special ability, by removing him from play I can block one of your attacks", Necro Gardna appeared behind Jaden and placed his arms around him and shielded him from the blast.

Bastion and the others sighed relieved, "He must have discarded Necro Gardna with Thunder Giant's ability earlier", the others nodded as they agreed, thanks to that Jaden had saved himself.

The admiral didn't look worried, "No matter, ya'rr finished anyway, 'tis nothing ye can do to stop me monster", Jaden looked at him, "Well see about that, alright here we go, I draw".

Jaden's friends watched worried as he drew his card, he now only had two cards in his hand, no face downs, and no monsters, if he ever needed a miracle draw, it would be now.

Jaden placed his card into his Duel Disk, "I activate Card of Demise which lets me draw until I'm holding five cards, but during my standby phase on my fifth turn from now, I must discard my entire hand".

Jaden drew four more cards, "Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Sparkman", Sparkman appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Next I equip him with Spark Blaster", a gun appeared on Sparkman's hand with cables connected to his arm, "Now Sparkman gets three shots, and each of them can change the battle mode of one monster on the field, and so I change your Levia-Dragon to defense mode".

The admiral looked shocked as Sparkman fired a shot at Levia-Dragon who curled together, Def: 1500. Jaden held up a card in his hand, "And since I discarded my Necroshade earlier thanks to Graceful Charity, I now can summon Elemental Hero Bladedge without a sacrifice", Bladedge appeared on the field, Atk: 2600.

The admiral now looked nervous, "Ye summon a monster with 2600 attack points now?" Jaden nodded, "Yes and Bladedge can inflict piercing damage, now Bladedge, attack Levia-Dragon-Daedalus", Bladedge flew towards the sea serpent and sliced it with the blades on his arms, destroying it, Admiral LP: 1600-500.

Jaden smiled at the admiral, "Oh and admiral…" the admiral looked at him, "Sparkman can still attack you know", the admiral flinched, "Argh!" It seemed like he had forgotten that because of the shock over seeing Bladedge on the field.

Jaden pointed at the admiral, "Now Sparkman, attack the admiral directly with Static Shockwave". Sparkman then gathered electricity in his hands and then fired it towards the admiral who screamed when the electricity hit him, Admiral LP: 500-0.

Jaden soon stood in front of the admiral and did his signature pose, "And that's game", the admiral lowered his head, _Argh, I might've been bested in this duel, but tharr be another way to catch this willy fish Jaden, the admiral thought with a smirk on his face_.

The admiral stood up, "ye won, so yer free to go, just wait here as I talk to yer friends first". Jaden watched confused as the admiral left, he looked to his left at Yubel who appeared with a suspicious look on her face, she nodded and then followed the admiral.

A FEW MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE OF THE SUBMARINE,

Bastion, Chazz and a depressed Alexis sat in the motorboat as it got lowered into the water again, "I can't believe it, why would Jaden want to stay? He even said no!" Bastion looked at Alexis, "He must have changed his mind, I mean it was an amazing opportunity".

But just as they were about to leave they heard someone cry out, "Hey, you're planning on leaving without me?" They all looked up and saw Jaden standing on top of the submarine, he then jumped down and into the motorboat that swayed and everyone held on in order not to fall out of it.

Bastion looked at him shocked, "Jaden? But the admiral told us that you wanted to stay", Jaden looked at them, "Well he lied to you". And then he told them what happened.

FLASHBACK,

Jaden stood and waited, then Yubel reappeared, "Jaden, the admiral just tricked your friends into believing you actually wants to come with him, and he's currently about to send them away with the boat you guys came in", Jaden quickly took and ran out of the arena and saw the elevator had just taken the boat outside of the submarine, he knew he had only moments now.

He looked at the at the admiral, "How could you trick my friends like that?" the admiral looked at him innocent, "What are ye talking about my boy? I haven't been trickin' yer friends".

Jaden glared at him, "I know you lied to them and told them I wanted to stay, well I don't and you're going to let me go like you said", the admiral looked at him with narrowed eyes, then told his sailors to grab him.

The sailors closed in on Jaden, but Jaden just had a smirk on his face as the admiral looked shocked as his mean collapsed one by one. The admiral then grabbed his head as he screamed and closed his eyes, then he lowered his arms and opened his eyes, which now one was orange and the other one teal, "You only temporally knocked them out right Yubel?"

Yubel who possessed the admiral nodded, "Yes they will only be knocked out for an half hour, which is more than enough time for us to get out of here", she then told Jaden to go to the elevator that lowered the admiral down into the submarine earlier, she told him that by possessing the admiral she now knew how to work it and she could get him out of the submarine.

He nodded and did as she told him and placed himself on it, she then activated it and the elevator began to move up, Jaden was hoping that he would make it out before the boat left or one of his creatures would have to fly him back, Yubel then appeared next to him as she had stopped possessing the admiral and told him she had knocked him out while exiting his body and that he should be knocked out slightly longer than the others.

He nodded and then saw that they had almost reached the top of the submarine, and could still hear the crane that lowered the boat into the water, meaning they would make it in time.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Alexis looked seriously pissed, "He tried to kidnap you?" Jaden nodded and then looked at the sailor who sat at the steering wheel, he looked shocked over seeing Jaden, "Now how about driving us back to the island?" the sailor nodded nervously and the motorboat began making its way back to the island while Alexis leaned towards Jaden happy that he wasn't forced to stay with that crazy admiral.

LATER AT THE SLIFER CLIFF,

Jaden was sitting on his favorite spot behind the Slifer dorm, he enjoyed the wind in his face, thinking that he if he hadn't found out what the admiral had planned, he might not be here right now, this is the place he belonged, with his friends and girlfriend.

And speaking of his friends, he heard Syrus call out to him, he turned his head around and looked at his small friend who was looking at him nervously, "Hi Sy, why don't you sit down?"

Syrus sat down next to him, he looked at Jaden, "I'm sorry for getting so mad at you earlier Jaden, you didn't know I was saving them, and so I didn't bother to come with you when it could be trouble, I was relieved when you came back even if I didn't show it at first, but when the others told me that that admiral guy had tried to convince you to leave Duel Academy and come with him, even resorting to kidnapping when you refused and even won the duel, I felt so stupid for being mad over the fried shrimps".

Jaden just patted Sy on his head, "Don't sweat it Sy, after all I could have asked if you didn't want them, I knew you wouldn't be mad at me forever about that, so the point he made about you not wanting me here was nothing but stupid talk, I would never leave you or any of our friends little buddy".

Syrus smiled at him and held out his hand towards Jaden, "Best friends again Jay?" Jaden smiled at him and shook hands with him as he chuckled, "Sy, we never stopped being best friends in my book".

As he heard that so appeared tears in Syrus's eyes and he threw himself around Jaden, Jaden trying to calm him down while getting him off himself while feeling a little awkward about the situation.

**So Jaden was forced to duel the admiral and if he lost he would have to join the admiral's new Duel Academy which he would build at the bottom of the sea, he managed to win the duel but the admiral still determined to make Jaden work for him tried to trick Jaden's friends to leave without him. However Jaden found out about it and managed to escape and Syrus who had been mad at Jaden for eating his fried shrimps which he had been saving forgave him, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	27. The Dark Scorpions

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so got Syrus angry at Jaden since he ate his fried shrimps since he believed Syrus didn't want them, then they heard that a submarine had appeared at the docks. They hurried down there, and a man who called himself the admiral then declared a challenge to Jaden, so Jaden, Alexis, Bastion and Chazz jumped into a small motorboat and went over to the submarine, Syrus didn't come because he was still mad, but he was worried about his friend. Once the duel had started, the group was proven wrong about their suspicions that the admiral were a Shadow Rider, and it turned out that he wanted to make a new Duel Academy and needed someone to help him run it, and he had chosen Jaden. Jaden wasn't interested but the admiral insisted that if he won, Jaden would leave Duel Academy and come with him. Jaden won in the end, but the admiral who was determined to get Jaden come with him tried to kidnap him by trying to trick his friends to leave without him, but with the help of Yubel he managed to escape and got on good terms with Syrus again, what will happen next?**

Chapter 27- The Dark Scorpions

It was during the night, four people sat around a lit fire, the smallest one of them, a male with a large hammer, said, "We have been waiting for this day a long time, and now it's here".

There was also a large man who was polishing a giant spiked mace, "I know, it's hard to believe the boss is actually coming". Then the only female in the group, wielding a thorny whip, said, "Of course he's coming, after all, all the pieces are finally in place".

Then a man with classes lifted a large dagger, "They will be once we enact anyway", they then all crossed their weapons and shouted, "There is nothing stopping the Dark Scorpions now".

THE NEXT DAY",

There were a boat on its way towards Academy Island, land ho detective, that's Academy Island", the captain said, the detective, a man in a brown coat hat and a golden eye patch over his right eye looked at it, "Time to go to work".

LATER THAT DAY,

Alexis stood and watched Atticus who was looking out through the window, with a troubled look on her face, then she suddenly heard someone call out to her, "Hey Alexis", she looked to her left and saw Jaden, Chazz, Professor Banner and a man she didn't know come towards them.

Jaden looked at Atticus, "So how is it with Atticus now that he's allowed out of that hospital bed?" Alexis sighed, "So-so I guess, it's like you said, he's allowed out of that bed, but he still can't remember much about what happened to him", Jaden gave her a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think he will remember everything soon enough Lex". Alexis smiled at her boyfriend, knowing he was probably right about that.

Then she looked at them confused, "More importantly, what brings all of you over here?" Banner smiled at her, "The law actually", he then looked at the man behind them, the man lifted the hat on his head, "Good afternoon ma'am, I'm detective Zaloog.

Alexis looked at the detective with the golden eye patch that had the Millennium symbol on it, Okay…? She looked at the other two boys wondering and they showed that they didn't know much more than her about this.

Banner looked at her, "You see Alexis, since three of the seven spirit key has already been taken by the Shadow Riders, and the fate of the world rests on protecting the remaining four keys, the academy thought it would be best to call in the police".

Jaden and Chazz who had been looking at Zaloog then turned towards Alexis, "Speaking of the keys, where is your key Lex?" She looked at them, "Right here around my neck". Chazz placed his hand next to his key, "Same here". Jaden held up his key, "Yeah same with me as well".

Zaloog who stood next to Banner closed his visible eye, "Oh my, that's exactly what I was afraid of, you may be thinking that's where it will be the safest but it's not", he then opened his eye and looked at them, "For you see… all the shadow duelists have to do is find you guys and they will find the keys".

Banner looked at them all, "So the detective suggests… we all hide our keys somewhere", Jaden nodded a little, "Whatever is the smartest option I guess",

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM, AT CHAZZ'S ROOM,

Chazz had jumped over his couch and placed his spirit key in a small cupboard under the sink in his room, "Nobody will think to look for it in here", Zaloog nodded impressed, "Yes, just be sure Chazz… that you keep its location a secret".

Then they all heard a noise outside of the room, Zaloog looked towards the door, "Who's that?" they all looked towards the door and they saw a large man with a scar over his right eye paint the railing outside of the room looking at them confused, "Oh that's just Gorg, he's the janitor here". Even so Yubel had mentioned that she felt something suspicious about him, and there were a few others she was suspicious of as well.

Next they went to Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's room, inside of it Jaden open a drawer with a lot of junk in, he placed it inside of it, "There… the junk drawer", Zaloog nodded with an approving look on his face, "Yes very good, no one will ever find it mixed in with all that clutter", they all looked at him as Chazz closed the drawer, then suddenly they heard a noise from the closed door, someone was on the other side of it".

Jaden hurried over to the door and flung it open, "Who's there!? He demanded to know, scaring a kid with yellow spiky hair with a headband and a Slifer jacket, Jaden seemed to calm down when he saw him, "Oh, it's just you C.K."

Zaloog looked at him, "Well? Who is it?" Then Syrus and Chumley came over to them, "Hey C.K. you lost again?" Jaden nodded his head towards the right, "Your room is next door, remember?" C.K. rubbed his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah…. my bad, sorry you guys". He then ran towards his dorm room while the three Slifer boys looked after him before turning towards Zaloog, during all this time, Yubel looked after C.K. with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"C.K. is a new transfer student that came here recently, he's kinda on the slow side, so I love dueling him", Zaloog looked at them, "hmm", he then looked at Alexis, "Well now it's your turn ma'am", Alexis nodded and all of them began to make their way from the Slifer dorm.

Jaden looked at Yubel and mentally said, _"Yubel, I want you to go back to our room and guard my key, I believe the safest place for it is around my neck so I always know where it is, not that it's to use for anyone unless they defeat me anyway, but I still feel safer having it there, and so since I believe something will happen I want you to keep watch over it always. Even if someone steals it just inform me as soon as you can so I can take it back and take down the thief, I know you don't like it when we two are apart, I don't either, but you're the only one I trust with this"_.

Yubel nodded and flew back towards their room, both of them were unaware that another among the group was also taking some extra precautions to make sure that the keys would be safe.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE OBELISK GIRLS DORM,

Alexis was sitting in front of her jewelry box, "Well, this is where I keep all my other valuables, there", she said as she placed the key inside of the jewelry box before Chazz closed it, Zaloog who were sitting on her couch looked at her with a smile, "Nice work".

Then they suddenly heard a female voice from the entrance to Alexis's room, "Oh my, I'm sorry…. I uh didn't mean to disturb you all". An attractive woman in a white coat came into the room, she had brown hair going down to her back, she held a clipboard in her arms.

Zaloog sat straight up and looked at her suspiciously, "Huh? Wait who is this?" Alexis smiled at him, "It's cool, she's the school nurse, she's not someone to worry about", the woman looked at them all with a friendly smile before she left since they were also leaving the room now to hide Banner's key which was the last one to hide.

LATER AT BANNER'S OFFICE,

Banner opened the safe he had in his office, "I bet your spirit key will be safe in there professor Banner", Chazz looked at Chumley while Banner placed the key inside of the safe, "Gee what makes you think that Chumley? The fact it is called a SAFE?!" Chazz said sarcastic as he closed the safe.

Then a man in with brown hair in a guard uniform walked past the office, Zaloog looked after him, "Wait who's that over there?" Banner looked in the same direction, "Oh that's just Cliff, the security guard, if anything, he'll make it even more safe".

Banner then stretched his arms as he yawned, "Well I suppose we can all go to sleep soundly now that our keys are in safe places", Zaloog turned around and looked at them, "Yes quite soundly, now children, get to bed all of you must be exhausted". They all nodded before they left, but before he left, Jaden around the office, he couldn't shake this bad feeling he was having, over that the four people Yubel were really suspicious of just happened to show up just when they were hiding their spirit keys.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were sleeping peacefully, unaware that someone was drilling a tiny hole in their wall, Yubel however who were guarding the key, narrowed her eyes, deciding to let the person get the key so they would know who their enemy were, it was like Jaden said, even if they stole the keys they wouldn't be able to use them anyway.

At the same time at Alexis's room so were Alexis sleeping just as peacefully as Jaden and his friends were, then suddenly a vent grate opened up in the ceiling and a thorny whip came down and wrapped itself around her jewelry box and it got pulled up into the vent.

At the same time at Banner's office, a light could be seen from the outside through the glass windows, the person then snuck into the office and then turned the light to the safe's number dials. he then reached out and began to turn it until it opened up.

LATER AT THE SPIRIT GATES,

A voice said, "And it's done, all the spirit keys are ours", then the female voice from the cave said, "So why aren't the gates opening?" It was just as she said, while the three keys that had been won in a duel had been placed into their slots and they had lit up, showing that those gates had been opened, the remaining four keys, even though they had been placed in their slots, hadn't lit up, which meant they were still closed.

The man with the daggers from the cave then spoke up, "Yeah that's the only way we can get those Sacred Beast cards", then the one with the large hammer from the cave spoke up, "We must have to do something else to get to them", then the unfamiliar voice said, "And I bet those children knows what it is, so much for doing this the nice way".

AT THE SAME TIME,

Chazz was sleeping peacefully until a light from his door suddenly shone in his eyes, he slowly opened them and saw Jaden and Syrus standing over him waving wildly with their arms as they were saying something. He glared at them a little before he sat up and placed his fingers into his ears, "Uh morons?" He then pulled out ear plugs from his ears, "See these little things in my ears? They're ear plugs, now start over".

Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Your key! It has vanished Chazz", he then pointed behind him, "Look!" Chazz looked towards his door and got shocked when he saw that his door had been kicked in, "What the…? No it can't be!"

He then went over to the sink and looked into the cupboard that he had placed his key in, "It's gone!" He looked at Jaden, "How?" Jaden looked at him, "Those things in your ears, they make it so you can't even hear when someone is kicking your door in", Jaden narrowed his eyes, "It looks like they're back". Chazz narrowed his eyes as well, he didn't need to ask who Jaden was talking about, then both of them said, "The Shadow Riders".

Jaden looked at Chazz, "Come on, we have to tell everyone", Chazz nodded and they left to tell Banner while Jaden pulled out his PDA to call Alexis.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Alexis and Banner sat in Chazz's room, "So all of your keys are gone too?" Banner nodded with a troubled look, "Yes I'm afraid so". Chazz looked at Jaden, "See Jaden? And they weren't wearing ear plugs".

Jaden were about to answer that comment when they heard Zaloog's voice, "We'll figure this out". They looked towards the door and saw Zaloog stand there with Gorg, the school nurse, Cliff the security guard and C.K., Banner looked at him, "Detective Zaloog, what is going on?"

Zaloog smiled at them, "I rounded up some suspects, to help to the bottom of this most serious crime", Banner looked at him, "So you're going to question them then?" Zaloog smiled, "In due time, after I ask a few questions to you first".

Jaden looked around, "Sure whatever you say, after all he's the detective right?" Chazz closed his eyes, "Wrong Jaden, something is up", Jaden sat down next to him, "What's up?"

Banner looked at Chazz, "Chazz we should just let him do his job", Chazz shook his head, "Sorry, but this is a job for…" he opened his eyes, "Chazz Princeton!" Everyone got shocked when he said that.

All of them then sat in a circle on the bed, Chazz narrowed his eyes and looked around, "Now everyone who knew where those keys were hidden is all in this room, so that means the thief has to be too".

Syrus looked at him, "Yeah I guess, but how will we find him? I mean, won't we need evidence?" Alexis suddenly looked like she was in deep thoughts, "You know what? I did find a press on nail on my floor when Jaden woke me up".

At the mention of that the school nurse looked nervous, as one of her press on nails was gone, Jaden noticed this out of the corner of his eye. Chazz closed his eyes, "A press on nail? That sounds like a very promising clue Lex, so where's the press on nail now".

When he asked that Alexis looked embarrassed, "I uh… kinda threw it in the garbage", Chazz looked at her, "The garbage? Well there goes that clue to the thief", Alexis looked troubled, "Yeah sorry, I guessed I goofed". Jaden placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, he didn't say anything but she could tell that he meant that she shouldn't worry about it, she smiled at him thankfully.

Banner looked at them with a smile, "I got one, there were a set of footprints leading right up to my safe", the moment he said that Cliff looked freaked out, since his among all their shoes, his were covered by dirt.

Chazz looked at Banner, "That's perfect Professor Banner, what size shoe was it? What was the style of the shoe?" Banner now looked a little nervous and sheepish, I… kinda vacuumed it up", Chazz almost wanted to slam his head on his wall when he heard not just one but two good clues had been destroyed.

At that moment Jaden looked at Syrus, "You know, there were a hole in the wall in our room", Syrus nodded, "It's true". Chazz looked at them over his shoulder, "And let me take a wild guess slacker, you have already sealed it back up?"

Jaden then got a sheepish look on his face, "Well it's true but…" he then narrowed his eyes with a determined look on his face, "There is no problem with that, I had taken… special precautions and I think you know what I mean".

At that moment C.K. hid a hand turn drill he had behind the couch, but what worried him was the special precaution Jaden had mentioned. Banner sighed, "Well anyway, without any evidence, we won't know who stole our keys".

Chazz then opened his eyes, "He did it! And him, and him and her!" He pointed at Cliff, then C.K., then at Gorg and finally at the school nurse, who looked at him scared.

"Uh you're basing this on what?" A nervous C.K. asked, the nurse then looked at him with a determined look on her face, "Yeah, you heard everyone, there is no proof, you got nothing on us".

Chazz got a smirk on his face when she said that, "Oh really, don't I?" Gorg looked confused at Chazz, Zaloog then looked at him, "Look, how about I ask the questions?"

Chazz then placed a hand inside of his coat, "How about… we hear from them?!" He then pulled out his three Ojama cards, he looked at them with a smirk, "See when we hid each of the spirit keys… I hid one of these cards with them, these three geeks are kind of my eyes and ears when I'm not around".

Jaden then took out the cards he had used in his duel against Slade, "And in my dorm room… I had all these watch it for me, and all of them saw who did it". Jaden smiled, seeing that he hadn't been the only one to take precautions to protect his key, only Chazz had done so with all of their keys.

He then saw how Ojama Black appeared and pointed at them, "We caught you red handed", Ojama Green appeared as well, "Sointly did", Ojama Yellow then appeared as well, "You are so busted".

Zaloog looked at him confused, "Who… told you what?" The nurse looked around, "Really? I'm lost". Then all four of the suspects asked, "Where are these so called witnesses?" Jaden saw how the Ojama brothers flew up in the air as Chazz glared at them, "Well maybe you can't see them but I can and I know their behind this detective".

Jaden nodded, "Yeah I can see them too, and while I don't know about the others I do know that C.K. stole my key, after all…" Jaden held up his Yubel card, "Everyone of my friends in this room knows that I can see, hear and communicate with duel spirits, and my friend Yubel told me that C.K. stole my key, and so I put my faith in Chazz's word here detective, as well as the word of his duel spirits".

Zaloog chuckled, "Well you two are certainly interesting teenagers aren't you? But you're mistaking, it's not just them it's me too". Everyone looked at him shocked, "What?!" He looked to his side with a smirk, "That's right children, all of us are in on this, because we're the criminal ring known as…"

They all tossed of their different close and everyone saw that they were nearly identical outfits underneath them, a brown top, tight red pants and a tattoo of a black scorpion on their shoulder, "The Dark Scorpions".

The group looked at them confused, "Uh sorry, never heard of you", Zaloog looked at them with a smirk, "Of course you haven't, we have been in deep undercover at your school for years now, waiting for our chance to nab those keys", Then all of the members said in union, "And now, the Scorpions finally have them all".

Chazz looked at them with a smirk, "So what? In order to use them, you still have to beat me in a duel, so bring it on", Jaden looked at him, "Why you? I'll duel them". Alexis pointed at herself, "I take them on". Chazz looked at them, "Look, I'm gonna duel this time, and that's that!"

Syrus looked at Banner, "Or Professor Banner could duel them", Banner moved backwards, "Oh I'll sit this one out children". Zaloog lifted a Duel Disk with a look of realization his face, "Of course, that's it"! He looked at the other members of the Dark Scorpions, "Why the keys didn't work, we have to beat them in a duel", he stood up and placed the Duel Disk on his arm, while Chazz placed his on his arm with a determined look on his face, "That's right, so bring it on Shadow Rider!"

A FEW MOMENTS LATER OUTSIDE,

Chazz and Zaloog stood across to each other while Jaden and the others stood behind Chazz and the Dark Scorpions stood behind Zaloog, "Duel!" Both of them said before they each drew their first five cards.

"I'll win this…" Zaloog drew his next card, "As easy… as I stole your keys, first I summon Golem Sentry in defense mode", The stone monster that looked like a gate with arms and a axe appeared on the field with its arms crossed, Def: 1800. Zaloog then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play a card face down, that will do for now".

Chazz drew his next card, "My turn", he looked at the card, "I activate the spell card Fiend Sanctuary, with this card I can now summon a Metal Fiend Token to the field", the metallic creature appeared on the field, Atk: 0.

Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "And now… I sacrifice my Fiend Token, to bring out… Armed Dragon LV 5", Metal Fiend Token disappeared from the field and Armed Dragon LV 5 appeared in its place, Atk: 2400.

Chazz then looked at Golem Sentry, "Go Armed Dragon, use those arms to destroy that Golem, Spike Spinner", Armed Dragon LV 5 began spinning his arms around faster and faster, he then hit Golem Sentry with his spinning arms and destroyed it.

Chazz then held up two cards, "Alright, and for my next move, I place two cards face down and then I'm going to use my dragon's special ability", he placed Armed Dragon LV 5 into the graveyard, "And… it's a big one".

All of the others then saw how the LV 5 Armed Dragon disappeared only to be replaced by the Armed Dragon LV 7, Atk: 2800.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Got that right, on the turn Armed Dragon LV 5 wins a fight… Well then, you can trade him in…" Chazz then finished the sentence, "For a LV 7".

Zaloog just looked at him, "Level him up all you want", Chazz looked at him a little shocked, Zaloog drew his next card, "It won't matter anyway, and you're about to see why, first, I play the spell Pot of Greed, it lets me draw two more cards from my deck".

He drew his next two cards and looked at them, a smirk appeared on his face, "Just what I wanted, the one and only Don Zaloog, and when I say one and only I really mean it, because my children… "He then walked out from behind his face down and out on the field, "I am him", Atk: 1400.

Syrus looked shocked, "Wait so then…" Chumley finished, "He's a card?" Jaden sighed, "Wow déjà vu, it's just like my battle with Jinzo". Syrus, Chumley and Banner nodded and Alexis had heard about it so she didn't need to ask.

Don Zaloog just smiled, "That's right, and it's not just me, with this, Mustering of the Dark Scorpions, I can summon all of them, that's right, all of the Dark Scorpions in my hand, come and join me on the field".

He placed four other cards in his remaining monster zones, Scorpions, roll call". Gorg came over to the field with a spiked mace, Atk: 1800, "Rolls? Who's got the rolls? Where are the rolls?"

The former nurse stood next to him and looked at him irritated while holding a thorny whip, Atk: 1000, "He means say your name Gorg, I'm Meanae the Thorn". On Don Zaloog's other side stood Cliff with a large dagger in his hand, "The name's Cliff the Trap Remover, guess how I remove them", Atk: 1200.

Then C.K. stood on the opposite side and jumped on the spot with a large hammer on his back, "I'm Chick the Yellow, I'm six foot, when I jump up", Atk: 1000. All of them then said, "And together we're the Dark Scorpions". Chazz looked at them all uninterested, _Losers, he thought._

Dan Zaloog then lifted his hand, "Now I play a trap card", Chick looked behind him as the trap flipped up behind him, he moved to the side so it could be seen, "You see, on the first turn that all the Dark Scorpions are out, this trap allows each of us to attack you directly, and four each of those attacks, you lose 400 life points, now let him have it, Dark Scorpion Combination!"

All the Dark Scorpions then rushed towards Chazz, Meanae lashed out with her whip, "Take this, Thorn Whip", Don Zaloog pulled out two revolvers and fired two shots at Chazz, "Double Blast attack". Cliff came towards him with his dagger, "Scorpion Slice", Chick came towards him while holding his hammer, "Mallet Mash". Then finally Gorg came towards him with his mace lifted over his head, "Hammer, Hammer".

Chazz looked horrified right before the five attacks struck him and he groaned in pain, since he would take 400 points of damage for each attack, he had just lost 2000 points, Chazz LP: 4000-2000.

Jaden looked a little troubled, "Uh this isn't exactly how you wanna to start a duel", Don Zaloog chuckled, "And there is more too, for you see Chazz, now our special abilities goes into affect against you".

Chazz looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Say what?" Gorg looked at him, "That's right, so first a monster on your field, must return to the top of your deck", Armed Dragon LV 7 got returned to the top of the deck, Chick then pointed at Chazz, "And then next… a card on your field must return to your hand".

Chazz growled a little as one of his face down returned to his hand, "There is more", he then looked at Cliff who had a smirk on his face, "The top two cards of your deck, they go to the grave", Chazz growled again as he placed Armed Dragon LV 7 and LV Up into his grave.

Don Zaloog then looked at him with a smirk, "And then one random card in your hand is destroyed", Chazz held up his card and the card that Don Zaloog chose was his Masked Dragon which Chazz sent to the grave as well.

Meanae then looked at him with a smirk, "And finally… a card with Dark Scorpion in its name, can be added to our hand from the graveyard". A card came out of the graveyard and Don Zaloog had a smirk on his face and showed the trap he had used earlier, "And I pick this, Dark Scorpion Combination, the card that started it all… and now it will end it all".

Jaden looked at Chazz, "Stay tough Chazz, you can beat these guys", Chazz looked at him irritated, "Hello? Of course I can Jaden, now be quiet, and let the Chazz do his thing", he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play Level modulation, now you get to draw two cards, and I get summon from my grave, a high level monster without paying a dime, and I choice, Armed Dragon LV 7".

Armed Dragon LV 7 appeared on the field again, Don Zaloog gritted his teeth, "Him again? You give me no choice but to play two face downs then", two cards appeared behind the Dark Scorpions before Don Zaloog ended his turn.

Syrus looked troubled, "I hate it when this guys play face downs", Jaden nodded as he narrowed his eyes, "I hear you Syrus, Chazz will have to be careful". Chazz drew his card, "It's my turn now, and first… Armed Dragon LV 7's special ability activates, now by sending one monster card in my hand to the graveyard, monsters with attack points equal fewer than my discarded one are destroyed". The Dark Scorpions looked worried when they heard that.

"And the card I'm discarding…" Chazz grabbed a card in his hand, "Is Despair From the Dark, and he has 2800 attack points", at that moment Don Zaloog pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Hold it, I play a trap, retreat of the Dark Scorpions, now all Scorpions on my field returns to my hand". All five of them ran off the field, Don Zaloog returned to his original position while the other Dark Scorpions once again stood behind him.

Chazz just looked at them as he rolled his eyes, "Fine then, I'll just attack directly, now Armed Dragon go get him, Dragon Sonic Sphere", Armed Dragon LV 7 gathered an orb of yellow energy in his hand and threw it towards Don Zaloog, hitting him as he screamed from the pain, Don Zaloog LP: 4000-1200.

"Oh no!" Both Chick and Gorg said, looking stunned, Cliff looked angry, "How dare he strike the boss like that?" Meanae glared at Chazz, "Don't you worry, we'll get him back", Chazz then placed a card into his Duel Disk and a card appeared in front of him, "I place one card face down and end my turn".

Don Zaloog looked at him, "One lucky move, that's all, but it won't matter, it ends here". He drew his next card and looked at it before placing it in his hand, "I summon myself… Don Zaloog again". Alexis looked worried as Don Zaloog walked out on the field again while chuckling.

"And then I'll play, Mustering of the Dark Scorpions", he looked behind him as the rest of the Dark Scorpions, "Welcome team", the rest of the Scorpions cheered as they prepared to join the field again.

Chazz however had other plans, "Sorry, they're not back yet, I play Ojama Trio", then Ojama Yellow, Black and Green came jumping out of the card and to the Dark Scorpions side of the field, much to their shock.

"Hey wait a moment, why are they on or field?" Cliff asked as Ojama Black did pushups, Ojama Green laid on his elbow with a finger in his nose and Ojama Yellow was drinking hot chocolate.

Chazz looked at them with a smirk, "So you all can't be… see Ojama Trio creates Ojama Tokens, and they take up three of your monster zones, and when they're destroyed, you lose 300 life points".

Don Zaloog gritted his teeth and he growled as he looked at the Ojama tokens on his field, "Sorry pal", the Ojama Black token said, the Ojama Green token looked at them still with a finger in his nose, "Thanks for having us". Then the Ojama Yellow token said with a smile, "I just love hot chocolate".

Chick looked irritated, "So we can't come out? No fair!" Meanae looked at Don Zaloog, "I can, come on boss, do what you have to do", she then ran out on the field. Don Zaloog closed his visible eye, "Meanae, I'll never forget you for this, I play Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love, when Dan Zaloog and Meanae the Thorn is out on the field, I can send Meanae to the graveyard to destroy all of your monsters".

Meanae jumped towards Armed Dragon LV 7 and lashed out towards it with her whip, at wrapped itself around the dragons neck and electricity went through its body before exploding, Meanae then flew off the field back to the sideline, "Avenge me boss, avenge me!"

Don Zaloog looked at her and then back at Chazz as he pulled out his revolvers, "I sure will, I attack you directly, Double Blast attack", he fired a volley of shots towards Chazz who covered his face, Chazz LP: 2000-600.

"And now…"Don Zaloog said with a smirk, "My special ability activates, you have to discard one random card from your hand", Chazz looked at the only card in his hand with a smirk, "Actually, it would be my pleasure", Don Zaloog looked at him shocked.

Chazz looked at him still with a smirk on his face, "For the only card in my hand is…" he showed the card, "Ojamagic, when this card is sent to the graveyard, well then, Ojama Yellow, Black and Green are added to my hand". Don Zaloog looked at him with a smirk, "Bring them out, they don't scare me".

Chazz looked at him with a smirk, "Yeah well, we'll see what I can do to change that, my turn", he looked at the card he had just drawn, "Go Pot of Greed", he drew two more cards and looked at them, "And next, I play Polymerization, scared yet?" He asked as he showed the spell card.

Done looked a little shocked, "Well you soon will be", he held up his three Ojama cards, "Do your thing Ojamas", the three monsters came out of the cards, and landed on the field, "You got it", Ojama Yellow said with a smile before jumping up in the air. Black had landed on all four, "Time to show these numbskulls", he then also jumped up in the air, Ojama Green chuckled a little, "It surely is", before he also jumped up.

The three Ojama brothers heads collided and they all vanished in a swirl of colors as everyone else looked amazed while Chazz only looked irritated. Then a huge monster appeared on the field with a crown on his head, two eye stalks on his head, a red bikini briefs and a green cape hanging on his back, "Ojama King", Atk: 0.

Chazz then held up his last card with a smirk, "Now I play my spell card, Ojamuscle", the moment he played that card Ojama King became very muscular, "Ojama tokens, come to daddy", he then opened his mouth and a long tongue came out and wrapped itself around the tokens and pulled them into his mouth which freaked Don Zaloog out, once he swallowed them puffs of smoke appeared around his body as the tokens exploded in his stomach.

Chazz looked at Don Zaloog with a smirk, "Ojamuscle destroys all Ojama monsters out, and for everyone that's destroyed, Ojama King gains 1000 attack points, oh and since those were Ojama tokens that were Ojama tokens that were destroyed, you now lose 900 life points".

Don Zaloog looked worried before three small explosions happened on his body, Don Zaloog LP: 1200-300, Chazz then pointed at Ojama King, "And now, King's attack points will rise, to 3000", Ojama King Atk: 0-3000.

Chazz pointed at Don Zaloog, "Now go Ojama King, attack Don with Flying Belly Flop Drop", Ojama King jumped up in the air and flew over Dan Zaloog who looked at him worried while Ojama King looked down at him, "Incoming".

The massive Ojama King then fell down over Don Zaloog, Chazz then had a smirk on his face while Syrus and Chumley cheered behind him, "Bye bye now", Don Zaloog was lying on the ground with swirly eyes, Don Zaloog LP: 300-0, "No this can't be… we're the Dark Scorpions, we can't lose". Then a blinding light appeared from his golden eye patch, which Jaden had suspected was his Shadow Charm, and then Don Zaloog disappeared along with the rest of the Dark Scorpions that came running towards him and all that was left of them were cards.

Chazz then walked over to where Don Zaloog had been and picked up the Shadow Charm and Don Zaloog's card, "Well guys, guess that's one less Shadow Rider, we have to worry about".

Syrus and Chumley had walked over to were the other Dark Scorpions had disappeared and Syrus looked at the cards that was there, "Well I say good riddance", Chumley said, Syrus nodded, "That's what you get for trying to steal".

Banner then took and picked up the four spirit keys, "Yes, and now the spirit keys are back in safe hands", Banner then handed back Jaden, Alexis and Chazz their keys, Alexis looked confused, "But where's Don Zaloog, and the other Scorpions?"

Jaden looked at the card Chazz was holding, "I can't say for sure, but I have a suspicion about that", Yubel and Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him and both of them agreed with him.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Chazz once again placed his ear plugs into his ears before he lied down and closed his eyes, he then opened an eye and looked above him. There the Dark Scorpions, now duel spirits, were together with the Ojamas and some of Chazz's other duel spirits, having a great time, Chazz then turned over on his side to try and sleep.

Don Zaloog looked at Ojama Yellow while holding a glass in his hand, "You sure know how to throw a good party Ojama Yellow", Ojama Yellow smiled at him, "And we're going all night long".

Meanae then looked around, "Hey, where is Ojama King?" Ojama Yellow sighed, "Oh he comes late, he like to make a big entrance", Don Zaloog chuckled, "That's dynamite". Then Chazz sighed frustrated as the duel spirits over him all laughed.

**So the next Shadow Rider and his gang the Dark Scorpions had disguised themselves in order to find the key and steal the key secretly in order to release the Sacred Beasts, without knowing they had to win the keys in a duel before they could unlock the spirit gates. The leader Don Zaloog then dueled Chazz, and it turned out that both he and his comrades were all Duel Monsters cards. Chazz in the end won by using his Ojama cards and their fusion form, Ojama King, but he got a few more duel spirits living in his room, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	28. Abidos the Third, the lying legend

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time the school had decided to hire a detective to help protect the spirit keys, he suggested they would hide them, while various people just happened to pass by just as they were hiding them. Then later that night the keys got stolen, the detective gathered the suspects and went to the key keepers who had gathered in Chazz's room along with Syrus and Chumley. It then got revealed that not only all of the suspects, but also the detective, had been behind the theft of the keys, since they were a criminal group called the Dark Scorpions. Chazz then faced the fake detective which were the leader, Don Zaloog, after an long an intense duel there it got revealed that all the members of the Dark Scorpions were actually Duel Monsters cards, Chazz won. What will happen to the group next? **

Chapter 28- Abidos the Third, the lying legend

A FEW DAYS AFTER THE BATTLE WITH THE DARK SCORPIONS,

In a large hallway made of stone, torches lit up without anyone touching them, then at the end of the hallway, a group of people stood around a large sarcophagus, clad on robes and had painted clay masks on their faces.

Two of them grabbed the lid and moved it to the side, then a figure with a beautiful golden death mask and staffs crossed over its arms, sat up from the sarcophagus, the group gasped before they kneeled down before the figure in respect.

The figure looked at them, "Why has my slumber been disrupted?" He demanded to know, then an orb of light appeared in the sky above them and a voice came out of it, "To fulfill your duty to the shadows". The symbol on the figures masked glowed for a second before he rose up and then held out one of the staffs, "Ready my vessel".

LATER THAT DAY,

It was another typical day at Duel Academy, except for the fact that Jaden was actually awake in class today and he was currently in Banner's class, Banner usually taught them about alchemy and fusions, he also did teach them a little about the game's history. And so today he currently had artist renderings about two of the legends in the game of Duel Monsters.

He looked at the students, "Well students, you all know about Yugi Muto", he pointed at the artist rendering of a young man with spiky hair and blond lightning shape locks in the front, he then pointed at the other artist rendering of another young man, this one with short hair and a smug look on his face, "And of course Seto Kaiba, as dueling legends, far and away, the very best of their generation".

Then a random girl spoke up, "And best looking too", then another said, "They're total dreamboats", she then sighed happy, then a random guy spoke up, "I really like Mai Valentine".

"But you do realize class…" Banner said as he lifted some papers from his desk while Pharaoh lied on it, "There were other great duelists way before all of them".

Jaden sighed with a small smirk, "Yeah no kidding", through Yubel he had learned a lot of the game's ancient history, about the ancient battles with real monsters and spells.

Banner looked at them all, "While it's true that the card game has only been around a few decades, the game has an much older history in ancient Egypt as you all know since we went through this in an earlier class, and one of the best way back in those days, were a powerful Pharaoh named Abidos the third", then he showed an artist rendering of a young man with in a mask with a headdress and robes, "You see children, Abidos was undefeated".

Jaden now looked really interested, "Undefeated, that's so sweet, he must have been quite a duelist, of course…" he then got a smirk on his face, "It's a good thing, that he's not around these days, otherwise he would have to say good bye to that undefeated record if he faced me".

Chazz who sat on the row right behind Jaden chuckled with a mocking smile on his face, "Sure he would slacker, and then you'll probably take down Yugi and Kaiba as well".

Jaden turned around and looked at him with a smile, "You think? Well thanks I had no idea you believed in me so much Chazz", Chazz got an irritated look on his face, "It's sarcasm, you got that slacker?"

Jaden resisted to smirk, he had been aware of that, but had decided to mess around with Chazz a little, he leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head while he closed his eyes, "Sure, whatever you say, but if you wanna change your name Chazz, you can do a lot better than sarcasm".

Chazz who finally snapped put Jaden in a headlock, "You know what I mean slacker", Jaden laughed as he had managed to get Chazz angry, Syrus looked at them a little troubled, "Hey come on guys, you're gonna get us in trouble", Chazz who were gritting his teeth let go of the headlock and grabbed Jaden's ears, "You wanna see trouble? Fine, how about this?" He then pulled hard in Jaden's ears, causing Jaden a lot of pain.

Syrus continued to plead in a whisper, "Please stop, Professor Banner is gonna hear us", even though he did find the situation a little funny, but then stiffen when he heard Banner's voice, "He sure will". The three boys looked forward at their teacher, "You three can continue… in detention", Syrus sighed, "Oh man, it's the fifth time this week".

LATER THAT EVENING AT THE LIGHTHOUSE,

Alexis stood at the lighthouse and Zane came up to her, this was their usual spot when they would talk, they both looked out over the ocean, "Thanks for coming Zane", Zane looked at her, "I just needed someone to talk to, I though having Atticus back would make everything okay again, but… it seems like there's even more questions than ever now, and then with these Shadow Riders, I just don't know what to do Zane".

Zane looked out over the ocean again, "Yeah, neither do I", Alexis looked at him confused, "But know that for now, you're safe Alexis", she smiled at him, "Yeah", she then looked out over the ocean again.

But as the waves crashed in to the pier, they heard something, they looked behind them and saw the cement crack open and were shocked and horrified when rotten mummies came up rose up from the cement.

Zane as to try and protect Alexis stepped in front of her, trying to shield her from the mummies that came closer and closer, he narrowed his eyes troubled, "Not good".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN, SYRUS AND CHAZZ,

The three Slifer boys was finally walking back towards their dorm, "I spend more time in detention than I do in the classes, my mom is not gonna be happy about this", Syrus said, Jaden tossed a look at Chazz, "Just blame sarcasm over there". Chazz lost his cool and went behind Jaden and grabbed a hold of him, "Okay, that joke's old", he then squeezed who yelled in pain.

Syrus looked at them fighting and arguing and sighed, "At least… things can't get any worse", but the moment after he said that all three of them heard a scream, all of them ran over to the edge of the path, "What was that?"

Jaden's question was answered when they looked down and saw that Zane and Alexis were surrounded by mummies down at the lighthouse, "Alexis!" Jaden cried out worried while Chazz called out to Zane, "Mummies?" Syrus asked looking shocked and worried.

Zane looked up and saw them moving to get down to them, "Save yourselves!" Jaden looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you kidding? No way! you guys need…" however the three boys stopped as mummies rose up both in front of them and behind them, "Help". Jaden finished, realizing that now all five of them needed to be saved.

Jaden moved his hand to one of his deck boxes, prepare to call upon Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing and have him roast these walking corpses and then save Zane and Alexis. He however stopped shocked when he heard one of them spoke and what it said, "Give us the spirit key".

Jaden looked at them with narrowed eyes a little confused, "My key?" Chazz then also narrowed his eyes, "Shadow Riders?" Jaden narrowed his eyes, he didn't believe these mummies were Shadow Riders, they were too many, and so they didn't look like they could duel anyone, but it didn't mean that they weren't under the control of one of the Shadow Riders.

Syrus took a step backwards in fear, then a bright light appeared in the sky, they all, including Alexis and Zane, looked up and saw a ship in the sky, and it looked like it was made out of pure gold, then a voice could be heard from it, "Duelists, I have come for you", then all of them got blinded by a bright light before everything went dark.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden was slowly opening his eyes, he sat up wondering where he were, "Welcome back Jaden", Jaden turned around when he heard Zane's voice and saw him, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus and Banner sitting a bit away from him, "What in the… Professor?" Banner looked worried, "Those mummies found me and brought me here as well, that spirit key I have must have led them right to me".

Zane nodded, "Yes that must be how they found all of us, and me and Sy were caught too since we were with people who had spirit keys since mine has already been taken".

Then all of then looked shocked when a loud bong could be heard, Jaden ran over to the platform in front of them, he looked up and saw a throne at the end of it, and in the throne sat a masked figure in robes that looked like they were from ancient Egypt, the others came over and looked as well.

The figure looked up, "Hello there", Banner fell on his back in fear, making the others look at him confused, "What's wrong with him?" Syrus asked, Chazz slightly turned his head and looked at Banner, "I don't know, looks like he's seen a ghost",

The figure stood up, "What's this?" Jaden then took and jumped up on the platform, which caused everyone to call out to him and tell him to be careful, Jaden stared at the figure, "Hey! What's the big idea here pal?" Jaden couldn't place his finger on it, but this person seemed familiar. The figure started walking towards him, "That's not how one should address an Egyptian Pharaoh".

"Egyptian Pharaoh?" Jaden repeated as all of them looked at him, "He looks just like the picture Banner showed us in class today", Jaden's eyes widened when Chazz said that, that's why this guy looked so familiar, "Abidos", Alexis said just as Jaden thought the same thing.

Abidos stopped and looked at Alexis, "You would make a fine palace girl my beautiful dove", Jaden glared at him, not liking how this guy was talking to Alexis, Alexis glared at him as well, "1, the name's Alexis you masked weirdo, 2, I have a boyfriend and 3, what's going on here?" Zane narrowed his eyes as he looked at Abidos, "He's a Shadow Rider Alexis, after those Sacred Beasts like the rest of them". Chazz nodded, "And it seems, like the punk's got us outnumbered".

Abidos looked at them, "That's right, so just leave your keys and walk away, you don't want to duel me", but then he looked at Jaden shocked since Jaden had gotten a smirk on his face and chuckled, "Are you kidding? It's not every day an undefeated legend appeared in front of me, you think I'm going to ignore this opportunity". Abidos looked at him, "You can't talk to me like that", one of the guards looked at Jaden, "You can't talk to him like that".

The gang sighed, since they should have seen this coming, Zane looked at Jaden, "Jaden, you do realize this will be a shadow game right?" Alexis looked at him worried, "He's right Jaden, your soul is on the line here". Syrus looked at him worried, "And this guy is undefeated Jay".

Jaden looked at them, "Trust me I know the risks, but we will have to face all the Shadow Riders eventually, and besides…" Jaden looked towards Abidos with a smirk, "I have wanted to face this guy since I heard he was undefeated and show him how we do things in the 21st Century, now get ready to get your game on Abidos".

Abidos looked at Jaden, "My game is always on, now prepare yourself key keeper for…" however Chazz interrupted there while holding a Duel Disk, "Yeah yeah we get it, this isn't our first shadow game exactly, catch Jaden!"

Syrus looked behind him, "Hey that Duel Disk looks just like mine", He then saw that his backpack was open and empty, meaning that that was his Duel Disk, Jaden grabbed it with a smirk as he put it on, "Alright, time to throw down", he placed his deck into the Duel Disk and Abidos put his deck into his Duel Disk before they activated them, "Duel".

Abidos placed his fingers at his deck, "Let's see", he drew his card and looked at it, ""First… I think I summon, Pharaonic Protector in defense mode", A monster with clothes that looked like they were from ancient Egypt appeared on a knee with its arms crossed in front of it, Def: 0.

Syrus looked shocked, "It has 0 defense points?" Abidos then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "And I'll lay down a face down, your turn", Jaden narrowed his eyes, since Abidos were undefeated he had expected a little more, well this might get more intense later.

"It's my turn", Jaden then drew his next card, Abidos held out his hand, "Not before I activate, the first Sarcophagus", Jaden looked confused when he saw the trap card with a picture of a sarcophagus on it, "I have never heard of that card before".

Abidos chuckled, "Well, after this duel, you'll never forget it, though you may want to, but I'm afraid you will have to wait until I bring out the other two sarcophagi to see why key keeper", Syrus looked troubled when he heard that, "Two more of them?"

Jaden smiled, "Yeah okay, if that card will remain on the field that long, so can I make my move now? Because I have a few tricks and monsters I would like to show you now Abidos", Abidos looked at him, "Put your monsters where your mouth is".

Jaden smiled as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Okay, you asked for it, I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel in attack mode", A bright appeared in the sky as Archangel descended, his golden sword in his hand, Atk: 1000. A card came out of Jaden's deck, "And when this card is summoned, I can add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand", he showed the card before he added it to his hand.

He then pointed at Archangel, "And now Archangel's second special ability activates, for as long as he's on the field, all Elemental Dragon Heroes on the field gain 100 points multiplied by their level, so Archangel gains 400 more points", Archangel Atk: 1000-1400.

Jaden then took and pointed towards Pharaonic Protector, "Now Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel, attack Pharaonic Protector with Sword of Justice", Archangel roared as he lifted his golden sword and grabbed it with both of his hands before he flew towards Pharaonic Protector, he then slashed him twice with the blade before the zombie creature got destroyed.

Jaden looked at Abidos who covered his face with a smirk, "Sweet, dueling isn't what it used to be huh old timer?" Jaden asked as he ended his turn. Abidos lowered his arm as he looked at Jaden, "No, it's much tamer now apparently", he then added a card from his deck to his and when First Sarcophagus started glowing, "But now, let me give you a taste of the old school I play Second Sarcophagus". He looked at Jaden as the second card appeared on the field, "And once the third is played, this duel and your soul will be mine". Jaden were a little concerned over how confident Abidos sounded, but he also wanted to see what would happen.

Alexis looked troubled, "What's it going to do?" Syrus trembled scared, "I really don't want to know", Abidos drew his next card and looked at his hand, "Next I play… my Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two more cards from my deck, and I think I will activate one of them right now, go Tribute to the Doomed, now by discarding one card from my hand, your Archangel is destroyed".

Jaden watched as Archangel got wrapped in bandages, then how a hand came up from the ground and grabbed him before pulling him into the ground, Jaden gritted his teeth a little at seeing his monster getting destroyed. Abidos then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I play…Pharaoh's Servant in attack mode", a man in mask appeared on the field wielding a spear, Atk: 900.

"Now, stick him", Pharaoh Servant rushed towards Jaden and slashed him with the spear as Jaden groaned in pain, Jaden LP: 4000-3100. Abidos looked at him, "My undefeated record will be staying intact, but will not". He then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "Don't worry key keeper, after I play this face down, it's your turn again, IF you have the strength left to play it that is".

Jaden steadied his feet and stood up and smiled at Abidos, which confused the ancient Pharaoh, "Come on, you really shouldn't underestimate… the people of the present, it's my turn now", Jaden drew his next card while thinking about something that was confusing him.

He looked at Abidos, from the story of him being undefeated, he excepted a lot of tough monsters and spell and traps, but so far this guy had been using cards that you usually saw in a deck of someone who had recently started to play the game, not someone who had played for years, or a few millennia in this guy's case.

Abidos looked at him, "What's wrong? Too scared to make a move?" Jaden felt a smirk appear on his face, this guy was asking for it now, "You want me to bring it? Then how about this, I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, and I will use it to destroy… that First Sarcophagus", the typhoon came out of the spell and flew towards Abidos's trap card, Jaden's smirk grew, "Oh what a shame, looks like we won't get to see what it does after all".

Abidos grabbed a card in his hand and placed it into his graveyard, "I don't think so, I play Magic Jammer, it will turn your typhoon into just a nice breeze", the typhoon disappeared before it could reach the trap card and Mystical Space Typhoon got destroyed, Jaden felt a smile appear on his face, "I have to admit, that was a pretty sweet counter, that's what I'm talking about".

Abidos looked at him, "you SHOULD be talking about getting some new cards for that weak deck", Syrus looked troubled, "Oh he shouldn't have said THAT!" Alexis nodded, "Yeah a really bad call".

Jaden's smile grew, "Weak huh? Let's see if you think this is weak, I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode", a hurricane appeared and everyone had to hold on, and then Quickclaw flew out of it and landed on the field, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then drew the top four cards of his deck, "And when he's summoned, I check the top four cards of my deck, and if I find a level 6 or below monster, I can summon it to the field, I get to pick if there is more than one, the rest of the cards however is shuffled back into my deck".

Jaden looked at the cards and his smile grew if possible even bigger, "And next I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode", An explosion happened behind Jaden as everyone shielded their faces from the heat of the fire, Burstwing then flew out from the explosion and landed next to Quickclaw, Atk: 1700.

Jaden then shuffled the other three cards into his deck before he grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I discard my Monster Reborn in order to activate Burstwing's ability, now one of your monster's loses 800 attack points until the end of your next turn, and for every two levels that monster has Burstwing gains 300 points until the end of your next turn".

Pharaoh's Servant went down on a knee as he got covered by a red aura and lost power, Atk: 900-100. Burstwing however roared as he got covered by a red aura and his power rose, Atk: 1700-2000. Jaden then pointed at Pharaoh's Servant, "Now Burstwing, attack Pharaoh's Servant with burning Slash".

Burstwing opened his mouth and fire came out of it and covered his wings, he then flew towards Pharaoh's Servant and slashed him with his wings destroying him, Abidos LP: 4000-2100. Abidos took a few stumbling steps, Jaden then pointed at him, "Now Quickclaw, attack his life points directly with Shadow Slash".

Quickclaw grabbed his sword on his back and vanished in high speed, Abidos looked around confused wondering where the dragon warrior were, he didn't noticed that Quickclaw had appeared behind him with his sword drawn until he slashed him, Abidos LP: 2100-500.

Abidos fell down on all four because of the pain from the attacks, he looked at Jaden, "You… can't attack me!" Jaden looked at him confused while his Hero Dragons slightly turned their heads around and looked at him, equally confused, Jaden scratched the back of his head, "I can attack you, I hate to inform you but yeah I can, that's kinda how you play the game, just read the rule book and you will see".

Abidos was confused, "But I'm Abidos! The greatest duelist ever", now Jaden's confused look got replaced with a serious one instead, "Well I wouldn't say you're the greatest, in fact you're pretty far from it since you haven't been dueling all that well at all. You see since I heard you were undefeated, I expected some really sweet and powerful monsters as opponents and some really rare cards, but so far you haven't lived up to my expectations".

Syrus also had a confused look on his face now, "Yeah his deck is hardly better than a starter deck is, for a legend this guy is a bit of a letdown". Chazz looked at the duel uninterested now, "Well it sure looks like Jaden is gonna win this match easy".

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "I now place one card face down and end my turn, it's your move now Abidos, uh, hello?" Jaden looked at Abidos who was just lying there on all four, confused over why he wasn't doing anything.

Abidos was thinking about what these kids had been saying, if he wasn't as great as he thought, then how did he win all the matches in the past? He then remembered something he happened to hear once.

FLASHBACK,

In the throne room of the Pharaoh's palace in ancient Egypt, a long line of priests stood there watching as one of their own stood against Abidos dueling with him with strange golden bracelets on their arms, waiting for the turn they would duel him.

"Now…"Abidos said as he held out his hand, "I attack with Sinister Serpent", the green giant serpent came out of its stone tablet and bit the priest who screamed as his points went down to 0, "I win another match".

And after that, more and more priests challenged the young Pharaoh, but he used various monsters to defeat every single one of them, "I cannot be beaten". His last opponent bowed to him," You are the greatest, o Pharaoh".

Then another said, "All hail Abidos", then all of the priests started chanting, "hail, hail, hail, hail", while Abidos got a satisfied smile on his face. But once he left he accidently heard one of the priest said irritated, "You know I'm getting really sick and tired of having to lose to that spoil brat all the time". Another one nodded, "Yeah but if we don't he'll probably feed us to the lions".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Abidos's thoughts now back in the present started to put everything together, "Wait! Could it be that all my servants… let me win?" Jaden looked at him shocked, "Let you win?" Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Wow what a giant loser this guy is". Syrus looked interested, "You know what, I wouldn't mind having some servants like that".

But Alexis looked at Abidos, now feeling a little bad for him, "But his whole life has been a lie, and it can't be easy for him". Jaden looked at Abidos, "So you've never dueled?" Abidos looked at him, "I… guess not".

Jaden felt a smile appear on his face, "Then how about we start your first real duel right now", Abidos looked at him, "What?" Jaden smiled at him, "You heard me, now get up on your feet again and get your game on, again, but if this is going to be your first real duel, let's do this right and ditch that mask".

When Jaden said that Abidos lifted his arm and grabbed his golden mask and took it off, revealing the smiling face of a handsome young man with tanned skin and large bluish gray eyes, Jaden smiled at him while the others gasped when they saw this, "That's it Abidos".

Abidos looked at Jaden, "Jaden, just promise me you'll give it your best", Jaden smiled back at him, "That's what I always do when I'm dueling so you don't have to worry about that, now let's duel Abidos".

Abidos then held up his Duel Disk as a glow came from his deck, "I now activate, Third Sarcophagus", the third card appeared on the field between the other two. Alexis looked at Jaden with a look on her face that said she couldn't believe him, "Leave it to Jaden to pep talk a Shadow Rider". Chazz nodded, "No joke, really bad idea".

Abidos then got a smile on his face, "And I… sacrifice all three… to finally summon… Spirit of the Pharaoh in attack mode", Jaden looked at him confused, "Spirit of the who?" The three cards disappeared, and then a new sarcophagus appeared on the field, and then all of them watched as it were slowly opened from the inside.

Then a figure with dark blue skin, red and golden Egyptian armor, a hooked blue and gold staff and a sword rose up from it, Atk: 2500. Jaden looked at him, "Okay, I admit that he looks cool but I have to admit… I expected more than 2500 attack points considering all the work it took to summon him".

Abidos looked at him, "I'm not done, a Pharaoh is nothing without his servants, you see whenever he's summoned, I can call upon his friends, up to four level 2 zombies from my graveyard.

And so two Pharaonic Protectors and two Pharaoh's Servants appeared on the field, Atk x 4: 900. Abidos then drew his card and looked at it, he got a smirk on his face, "I now activate, Thousand Energy, now all level 2 monsters on the field gains 1000 attack points", Jaden watched in shock as the four level two monsters points all rose, 4 x Atk: 900-1900.

Abidos then pointed at Quickclaw, "And now, I will attack that Quickclaw with one of my Pharaoh's Servants", the Zombie monster prepared his spear and moved towards Quickclaw.

But then to Abidos's shock so flew Burstwing in between them, Jaden had a smirk, "Sorry Abidos, but when Burstwing is on the field, he's the only Elemental Dragon Hero you can attack, so your Pharaoh's Servant must attack him now".

Burstwing grabbed the spear Pharaoh's Servant tried to slash him with and snapped it in half, he then opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of flames at the Servant, destroying him, Abidos LP: 500-400.

Abidos smiled at Jaden, "Not bad, then I will just have to attack your Burstwing with the Spirit of the Pharaoh". Spirit of the Pharaoh took and slashed Burstwing with his sword and destroyed him, Jaden LP: 3100-2600.

Abidos then pointed at Quickclaw, "And next, my second Pharaoh's Servant will do what the first couldn't now take down that Quickclaw". The second Pharaoh's Servant rushed towards Quickclaw with its spear.

But Quickclaw then went down on a knee and crossed his arms in front of him before he folded his wings around himself, Def: 1400. The spear hit his wings but Quickclaw repelled him.

Jaden looked at Abidos who looked confused, "Quickclaw's second special ability, once per turn when he's targeted for an attack, he switches to defense mode and can't be destroyed by that attack".

Abidos looked at him, "But now he's defenseless, now my first Pharaonic Protector, take him out", the first Pharaonic Protector then took and destroyed Quickclaw. Jaden then quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap Call of the Haunted, now I can summon one monster from my grave to the field in attack mode, and I chose Burstwing".

Burstwing then reappeared on the field and Abidos gritted his teeth a little, "Yeah well my second Pharaonic Protector will take care of him, now attack", the second Pharaonic Protector then took and destroyed Burstwing, Jaden LP: 2600-2400.

Then Abidos grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I think I'll sacrifice one of my monsters to activate Soul Guide, it gives me life points equal to the attack points of the card I lost", One of the Pharaonic Protectors disappeared, Abidos LP: 400-2200.

Abidos looked at Jaden with a smirk, "But it's about to get a whole lot better, Soul Guide also lets put a copy of the card I just sacrificed right back in my hand, and even though Thousand Energy will most certainly destroy my monsters, with how your field is looking, it doesn't matter, my record shall stand".

Jaden however laughed a little, Abidos looked at him, "What's so funny, you know you're about to lose your soul", Jaden smiled at him, "Not yet I'm not", Abidos looked at him, "Is that so?" Jaden nodded, "That's right and your about to see why, I draw".

Jaden looked at the card he had just drawn, "I activate Graceful Charity, it lets me draw three cards but then I have to discard two", Jaden drew his three cards and then his eyes widened in shock as he had just sensed something,

He looked at the three cards, one was Pot of Greed, the second were Lightningstorm, and the third were…Jaden sighed, "You really wanna a chance to fight again don't you?" The others looked at him confused as he had a helpless smile on his face, "Alright I will let you have some fun, as long as you remember our deal".

Jaden then took and grabbed from his hand Dark Blade and elemental Dragon Fusion and discarded them, he then held up Pot of Greed, "Next I use Pot of Greed and draw two more cards".

Jaden then drew his cards but didn't really look at them as he knew what he should do, he could have fused Lightningstorm with Quickclaw in his grave to summon Vortex Fang and return the Spirit of the Pharaoh to Abidos hand and then attack him directly and win, but he had made a promise and while Abidos didn't seem truly evil, he was a Shadow Rider.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, Dark Blade and Archangel appeared on the field, "I now remove one light monster and one dark monster from the game…" Everyone looked shocked at him, though Syrus looked more scared than shocked.

He looked at Jaden, "You can't really be thinking about summoning him again right? I mean don't you remember what happened last time?" Jaden smiled at him, "Things are different from then, anyway now I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End in attack mode".

All of the others looked in amazement as the huge Chaos Emperor Dragon appeared on the field and roared, Atk: 3000. Abidos looked worried when he saw the dragon's strength but looked confused when Jaden said there was more.

"Now by giving up 1000 life points, my Chaos Emperor Dragon destroys every card on the field, including himself, and sends them to the graveyard along with every card in our hands, and for each card, you take 300 points of damage. I have five cards in my hand plus my Chaos Emperor Dragon on the field, that's six card, you have one monster on the field and one card in your hand, that's two, the total amount cards destroyed will be eight, meaning you will take 2400 points of damage". Jaden LP: 2400-1400

Abidos looked horrified as Chaos Emperor Dragon opened his mouth and let out an intense stream of fire which caused everyone to try and shield themselves. Jaden looked at the Chaos Emperor Dragon and it growled, saying it remembered their deal, he then controlled his flames so they wouldn't reach Jaden's friends or do any serious damage to Abidos or his servants either.

Then both Spirit of the Pharaoh and the Chaos Emperor Dragon himself got sent to the grave, along with every card in the players hands, Abidos LP: 2200-0.

Jaden smiled and did his signature pose, "That's game, and a sweet one too, you got moves", Alexis smiled, "Yeah but not like Jaden's", Chazz looked at Jaden, "I can't believe the slacker brought out that dragon since his power is too unfair for the opponent". Syrus was more focusing on the opponent, "Hey guys, Abidos doesn't look too hot".

Jaden walked over to Abidos who had sunk down on the ground, "Hey, what's the matter?" Abidos looked at Jaden, "I used to think I was the greatest duelist of all time, but now I know…" he got a smile on his face, "I need a lot of practice if I want to be a true dueling legend". Jaden smiled at him and nodded, "That's the spirit". Abidos stood up.

He looked at Jaden, "Jaden, I have a favor to ask of you", Jaden looked at him confused, he walked over to Jaden and held one of Jaden's hands with both of his, "Jaden, you could come back with me". Jaden looked at him shocked, shocking both Jaden's friends and Abidos's servants as well.

"You're too good for this place, listen come back to my Kingdom and I promise you, power and fame", Jaden looked a little troubled, "Well it does sound like a nice offer".

Syrus was freaking out, "Jaden wait, you can't leave us", lexis felt the same thing, but this as Jaden's decision to make, she just hoped that he wouldn't go back with Abidos.

Jaden then pulled his hand out of Abidos's hands, he smiled at him, "The offer really do sound nice and I do appreciate it, but I can't leave, I have my family, my friends and my girlfriend to think about, but if you ever around again, let us duel again, since I like to have a rematch".

Abidos smiled back at him, "Same with you, that is… if you ever find a time vortex warping wormhole, he then shook his head, "Or… you know I'll just call you".

He then let them off his ship with a final farewell before the ship ascended up and then vanished in the clouds , the group then started walking away, "You know… Abidos wasn't such a bad guy, I mean, hey look what he gave me". He spun the headband Shadow Charm Abidos had given him.

He then smiled, "I'm starting to get quite the collection, but where's the Shadow Rider with a skateboard", he joked, Chazz growled a little, "I don't get why Jaden's getting all the cool stuff".

Jaden looked over his shoulder at him, "Probably because I beat a dueling legend Chazz", Chazz looked irritated, "Oh so now he's a legend? Because you beat him? No he's not, and it doesn't matter that you could have beaten him without the Chaos Emperor Dragon", Jaden smiled, he had told them that he could have summoned Vortex Fang if he wanted to when they asked if summoning the Chaos Emperor Dragon was the only move he could make at that moment.

Syrus looked at Chazz with a smile, "Well actually Chazz, that's what all the history books say that he is, right?" Syrus got scared when Chazz turned around with really angry look on his face while Zane and Alexis looked at each other amused, "WELL WE KNOW THE TRUTH! He was a sham, a fake", Jaden laughed, "Jaden the legend slayer, I like the sound of that".

At the same time so was banner looking down on the group from the top of a hill, "Good Jaden for soon, you will get the chance to truly earn it, soon you will face… your true test". He then smiled mysteriously.

**So Jaden fought against the next Shadow Rider, the undefeated ancient Pharaoh Abidos, but as it turned out Abidos had never truly won any of his matches as his servants let him win. He then through Jaden's encouragement continued dueling for real this time and managed to put up a good fight, but Jaden then ended the match with the Chaos Emperor Dragon. Abidos suggested that Jaden should come with him, but Jaden declined since he had too many he cared about here, but hoped to duel Abidos again someday. Then an argument about Abidos's fake status legend, while Banner watched them from a hill and said that the true test for Jaden would soon begin, what does he mean by that and what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review **


	29. A reason to win

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time Jaden faced the fifth Shadow Rider, the ancient Pharaoh Abidos the third, who was said to be an undefeated duelist, but as Jaden dueled him, it was revealed that his servants in the past had let him win since they were afraid he would punish them with death if they didn't, Jaden then encouraged him to continue the match, they then continued the match and Abidos managed to take down both Burstwing and Quickclaw, and while Jaden could have summoned Vortex Fang in order to end the match, Jaden had also drawn the Chaos Emperor Dragon and remembering the deal they had made he decided to use him in order to win, and even though he felt honored that Abidos wanted him to come with him he declined, so what will happen to the gang next? **

Chapter 29- A reason to win

There were thick storm clouds hovering over Duel Academy, Alexis was currently sitting in the infirmary, next to her older brother's bed, she looked at him worried, wondering what he had endured during the time he was gone and why he came back as a Shadow Rider.

_Now there is only two Shadow Riders left, and our victory against them finally seems near, but it would mean so much more if my brother was here with me, his body and his mind, like it used to be, she thought as she closed her eyes and thought back to when they were smaller._

FLASHBACK,

A young Alexis was sitting under a tree with a Duel Monsters deck in her hands, she had a smile on her face. She then heard someone call out her name softly, "Alexis, Alexis", she looked around confused. Atticus then appeared from behind the tree, he smiled at her and she got a happy look on her face, "Atti!"

He came over to her, "What are you doing there sissy?" She held out her deck and he picked up some of them and looked at them, "Hey these are some tough cards Lexi, but dueling is about more than just power".

Alexis looked at him confused, "What? What do you mean bro?" A leaf fell down from the tree and landed on her head as she looked confused and troubled. Atticus smiled at her, "What I mean is…is that you need a good purpose for dueling", he took the leaf off her head, he held it and looked at it, "A reason, that's what really matters in a match Lexi".

Alexis smiled as she started to understand what he meant, "ah, yeah okay Atti", Atticus patted her on the head as he continued to smile at his little sister, "One day, you'll be a great duelist sis".

END OF FLASHBACK,

Alexis who still had her closed suddenly opened them when she heard a voice speak, "You miss him, but there is a way for you to get him back", Alexis looked around, "Who is that?"

She stood up when she was a wisp of black flames hovering in the air in front of her as the voice continued, "Come with me, and I'll give Atticus all of his memories back, IF you can defeat me in a duel that is, at the place we first, the abandoned dorm". The wisp of dark flames grew bigger and soon it became a portal to the abandoned dorm

Alexis eyes got foggy as if she got into some kind of trance, then suddenly Titan appeared behind her and grabbed a hold of her as he moved towards the portal.

Atticus at that moment opened his eyes and sat up slowly as he reached out just as Titan disappeared with Alexis, "What's… going on? Who was that?"

A LITTLE LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley was sleeping peacefully, then Jaden slowly woke up as Winged Kuriboh squeaked, he looked at his little flying furry friend, "No awake yet, must sleep more, like 12 more hours".

Yubel appeared as well, "No Jaden, what you need to do is get up right NOW!" Jaden was shocked over the urgency in her voice and was wondering what was going on, when suddenly loud banging could be heard from their door.

Syrus slowly sat up as Chumley climbed down from his bed, "Okay already", he walked towards the door, I'm coming", he opened the door and then jumped back in fear since something that looked kinda like a zombie was standing in front of him, "AH! STAY BACK!"

Syrus and Jaden was also shocked over how Chazz looked, "What's with you Chazz?" Chazz who looked normal again narrowed his eyes with his three Ojamas flying around him, "No sleep, because of the news I just heard". Jaden looked at him while narrowing his eyes a little, "What is it". Winged Kuriboh came up to him and squeaked, Jaden looked at him in shock and worry, "Alexis is…" Syrus and Chumley looked at him confused and then Chumley saw Yubel nodding to Jaden like she was confirming something.

Jaden quickly got up as got dressed while he told the others that Winged Kuriboh had just told him that Alexis had gone missing, once Syrus and Chumley heard that, they quickly got dressed as well.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT CAMPUS,

Winged Kuriboh, Des Koala and the three Ojama Brothers flew ahead the four Slifer boys as they ran through the hallway, Jaden the others then stopped as they saw Zane and Crowler outside of the infirmary, "So? Zane shook his head, "There is no sign, it's like she just disappeared".

Crowler looked really confused, "I don't understand, it's not like Alexis to just up and vanish, maybe her brother knows her whereabouts", Jaden nodded, lexis spent most of her time by Atticus side, Jaden also usually spent a lot of time there when he had free time, if anyone knew her whereabouts, he would.

The doors to the infirmary opened up and all of them walked in, but they quickly stopped and gasped in shock as they saw Atticus on lying on the floor, "Atticus!" All of them cried out in shock.

They all quickly ran up to him, "Dear me", said Crowler as Zane took him in his arms, Jaden looked at Atticus with worry, "Are you okay Atticus? Why are you out of your bed?"

Zane looked at him, "What happened here Atticus?" Atticus looked at them weakly, "It was… him, Ti-Titan", Jaden's eyes widened in shock when he heard that, "It was Titan who took Lex? But that's not possible, he's gone".

All of the others except for Syrus and Chumley looked at Jaden shocked, they had heard the story of what happened to him, then all of them looked at Atticus worried as he groaned in pain and closed his eyes, "Talk to us!" Zane said worried, however there were something that worried Crowler more.

_Titan? That's the name the Shadow Duelist I hired to scare Jaden away from Duel Academy, AND I NEVER PAID HIM FOR IT! Crowler thought nervously as he was sweating bullets._

Chazz looked at Jaden, "Well first things first Jaden, "How do you know this Titan guy?" Jaden looked at him, "He was the fake Shadow Duelist I faced at the abandoned dorm to save Alexis who he had kidnapped when we went there to try and find clues about what happened to Atticus".

All of them, minus and Chumley got shocked, "Why did he kidnap Alexis?" Jaden looked at Zane, "To get me to duel him", Crowler got even more nervous, if it came out that he had hired Titan, then he would be partially responsible for the kidnapping of another person which was a serious crime, Titan might be here to crave a bigger check in order to keep quiet about it.

But then Jaden told them how the fake shadow game had become a real one, and that Titan had been pulled into the shadows, which is why he was shocked to hear that he was back.

Jaden stood up, "If Titan is somehow back, then he might have taken her back to the abandoned dorm", he looked at Atticus who nodded, Jaden also now understood that Atticus had tried to get to the abandoned dorm when they found him on the floor.

Jaden took one of Atticus's arms around his shoulders, he looked at Chumley, "Chum help me with Atticus, he's just as worried about Lex as we are if not even more, so we need to take him with us". Jaden looked at Zane who looked troubled but nodded, he then moved to the side so Chumley could put Atticus's other arm around his shoulders, then as they supported him they all began to make their way towards the abandoned dorm, hoping it would not be too late once they got there.

AT THE SAME TIME,

Alexis was coming to her sense, coming out of the trance Titan had put her in, she looked around and saw that she was in the same basement arena underneath the abandoned dorm as she had been trapped in when the Shadow Duelist had forced Jaden to face in him in order to save her from him.

She then looked at Titan who stood across from her, "Alright, so we duel, and if I win, you restore my brother's memory, that's the deal", Titan chuckled, "Your end of it at least, but if I win, I get something too, your spirit key and your soul, to take back with me to the Shadow Realm".

Titan looked at her, "You see my dear, when you and I first met, I was but a charlatan of the shadows,, as your friend figured out, however, since being taken in by them, I'm now the real deal", he kicked a Duel Disk over to Alexis, "A real Shadow Rider".

Alexis glared at him as she picked the Duel Disk up, "Now let's duel", Titan said as he activated his Duel Disk, Alexis still glaring at him.

The next moment Jaden and the others arrived at the basement arena, "There they are", Syrus cried out as they saw Titan and Alexis, they stopped and Chumley said, "They're gonna duel", Jaden nodded and looked at Alexis, "Alexis, we're all here for you, now beat this guy".

Crowler looked really relieved now, "So this really isn't about collecting that check", Chazz looked at Crowler, "What check? What does that mean?" Crowler looked a little nervous knowing he had said that out loud, "Oh nothing Chazz".

Alexis looked at them as she put on the Duel Disk, or more exactly, Atticus who Jaden and Chumley were still supporting, _Alright Atticus, this one is for you big brother, so don't worry, I will win you your memories back, she thought as she put her deck into the Duel Disk and activated it._

Titan looked at them and chuckled when he saw Jaden, "Well well look who's here, the one who sent me to the Shadow Realm, well now you can watch your precious friend go back there with me, if course, I might duel you next, and when I beat you can make us company".

Jaden glared at him, "I don't know how you came back from the Shadow Realm but it doesn't matter, you know why? For Alexis is gonna give you a one way trip back there", Alexis smiled at him thankful for his belief in her, she then looked at Titan, "Duel", both of them said, before they drew their first five cards.

"Ready yourself for the shadows", Titan said as he drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon Picador Fiend in attack mode", a masked skeleton with white wings on his back appeared on the field on the back of a skeleton horse, Atk: 1600, Titan then placed a card into his Duel Disk and it appeared in front of him, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn".

Alexis drew her next card, "But not your troubles", she looked at the card she drew, "I summon… Cyber Tutu in attack mode", Cyber Tutu appeared on the field as she spun around a little, Atk: 1000.

Titan chuckled, "I thought we were dueling here, not playing dollies", Alexis glared at him, "Yeah, well this so called dolly is about to play havoc with your life points". Titan laughed, "It's true, she does have me outmatch, you'll beat my monster easily", he said with a mocking look on his face, _That is if I didn't have a face down on the field that will activate and destroy that Cyber Tutu as soon as she attacks with her, he thought with a smirk._

Alexis looked at him with caution, _Something's not right, ah, his face down card, she realized that it would activate as soon as she attacked_. Alexis grabbed a card in her hand, "I activate Allegro Toile, it will give my little ballerina a little extra kick, by destroying one spell or trap on the field".

Cyber Tutu's shoes began to glow, she then started spinning and then kicked out with one of her feet and a dagger flew out of the shoe and towards Titan's face down which got destroyed, Titan got a frustrated look on his face, "No!"

"Now Cyber Tutu take the lead, in this dance, and in this duel too, because Cyber Tutu can attack you directly as long as you got a monster with equal or less attack points than her, now go Cyber Tutu, go and get him".

On Alexis's order Cyber Tutu flew towards Titan, Cyber Tutu spun around a few times before kicking Titan in the face, Titan LP: 4000-3000. Alexis then grabbed a card in her hand, "Next I place a face down and end my turn", a card appeared in front of her.

Syrus looked relieved, "Hey, Alexis is winning", Zane nodded, "It's true, so far, her resolve to win for Atticus, has proven stronger than Titan's Shadow Creatures". Atticus looked at Alexis with a worried look on his face, Jaden looked at him, "She's gonna be okay Atticus", Atticus nodded his head, he believed so too, but it didn't mean that he wasn't worried.

Titan drew his next card, "Well we'll just see about that", he looked at the card he had just drawn, he then placed it into his hand, "Now Picador Fiend, attack cyber Tutu", Picador Fiend rode towards Cyber Tutu as it began to glow in the mouth of one of the skulls the rider had for hands before a beam shot out and towards Cyber Tutu.

Alexis held out her hand, "Sorry, go Doble Passe, so now… I take the attack", the attack around Cyber Tutu and hit Alexis instead in the chest, causing the others to get worried, Alexis LP: 4000-2400.

Alexis looked at Titan, "So why did I do it? Because now you have to take a direct hit from Cyber Tutu, now attack him directly again with Pounding Pirouette". Titan looked shocked as Cyber Tutu came towards him, "What the…?" Cyber Tutu once again kicked him in the face, Titan LP: 3000-2000.

Jaden smiled, "So far so good, she's doing quite well!", Zane looked at the duel with narrowed eyes, "Yeah but remember Jaden, it's a long duel, and anything can happen, so don't start celebrating yet", Chazz looked at her, "Yeah, don't challenge fate Jaden". Jaden looked forward, "I know guys". But there were something troubling him, so far he hadn't felt any dark energy in the arena, which meant that so far this wasn't actually a shadow game. He looked at Alexis hoping she would be okay.

Alexis looked at Titan who was currently recovering from the hit he took from Cyber Tutu and thought, _Okay, so far so good, I just need to give him a few more of those combo attacks and then…_

But to her shock so chuckled Titan, "Now what's so funny you creep?" He looked at her, "Oh I'm just remembering our first encounter, my how the tables have turned". Alexis looked at him with narrowed eyes, "yeah you got that right, now I'm not just some victim that got kidnapped and stuffed in a coffin, now I can fight back".

Titan got a smirk on his face, "No dear, before you were the bait luring my prey to me, but you're the one whose my quarry, my target, and now dear, I'm going to treat you as such, I activate the Ritual of the Matador". What looked like the inside of a body appeared, "And next, I'm gonna sacrifice the level 6 Summoned Skull, in order to summon Matador Fiend".

Out of the meaty ground rose a creature with a humanoid shape with blackened armor with red wings underneath its arms, Atk &amp; Def: 0/0. Alexis narrowed her eyes, "A monster with 0 attack and defense points? Something's telling me there is more to him than meets the eye".

Titan's smirk grew bigger, "Oh there is, so keep a sharp look out, though that might be a little difficult to do, after I play this, difficult for you that is, not for me, and since I think it's finally time to start our shadow game, this card is a very fitting thing to use".

Alexis looked at him shocked, so far this hadn't been a shadow game? Titan grabbed a card in his hand as his mask glowed for a second, "I now activate Dark Arena". He placed the card into the slot for field spells, then the entire field got covered in darkness.

Alexis looked around shocked, "The field! I can't see a thing", Alexis looked towards Titan's side of the field but couldn't see either him or his monsters, _How can I fight, if I can't make out my enemy? She wondered_,"Your move", Titan told her before he laughed,

OUTSIDE OF DARK ARENA,

The group stood and looked at the sphere of darkness that had formed around the two duelists, "What happened?" Zane asked, Syrus looked troubled, "I can't see anything in there". Crowler looked troubled, "Someone should go in there… someone other than me of course". All of them looked at him with a tired expression, all of them expected him to say something like that. Atticus looked at the sphere with a worried expression.

Chazz looked at Jaden, "Jaden, you have dueled this guy before and beat him, tell Alexis how to get out of this mess". Jaden looked troubled as his medallion glowed, showing that the power of a shadow charm was being used, "I wish I could but he's different now, the guy I dueled was nothing but a big sham".

Crowler nodded, "I concur, I don't know why I ever hired him", all of them looked at him with wondering expressions and he looked worried, "Or why I said that out loud". Jaden now started to understand the situation he had run into with Titan, Crowler must have hired him to scare Jaden away from the island.

He decided to ignore that for the moment and looked at the sphere, "Now however, his powers are actually real, which means Lex will have a tough fight ahead of her", Jaden said as he looked at Atticus who looked at the sphere, worried for his sister's safety.

INSIDE OF DARK ARENA,

Alexis looked troubled as Titan continued to laugh, _With this Dark Arena cad in play, I can't see anything, especially not what monsters Titan has out on the field, she thought_.

Titan chuckled, "The darkness is fitting for a shadow duel don't you think? But still, allow me to shed at least some light on the situation, here in the Dark Arena, your monsters in attack mode MUST attack, but since they can't see, I'm allowed to chose their target for them".

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Well then that's a case of the blind leading the blind, after all just because my monsters and I can't see, doesn't mean we can't win, I just need someone that really pacts a powerful punch". She then drew her card and looked at it.

"I now activate, Polymerization, and with it I merge Etoile Cyber, with Blade Skater, in other to summon Cyber Blader", Cyber Blader appeared on the field, Atk: 2100.

Alexis stared at where Titan was standing even though she couldn't see him, "And what's so cool about her, is that her special ability changes based on how many monsters you have on your field".

Titan looked at her, "Does it?" Alexis nodded, "Yeah, and since you currently have two monsters out, her special ability doubles her attack points to 4200", Cyber got surrounded by a purple light, Atk: 2100-4200.

Titan laughed, "4200 attack points? Whatever will I do now?" Alexis narrowed her eyes as she heard his mocking tone, "You'll get your butt kicked that's what, because now it doesn't matter which monster I attack, my Cyber Blader is the strongest monster on the field, she'll take down any target, now go in and attack".

Cyber Blader moved towards Titan's field, "Face her Matador Fiend". Matador Fiend came out of the Shadows to face Cyber Blader, "Go Whirlwind Rage", Cyber Blader held out her arms and she began to spin, she then lashed out with a strong kick to Matador Fiend's head, but the fiend was unharmed and fired a beam at Cyber Blader and hit her in the chest.

Alexis got shocked when she saw this, "What? My Cyber Blader is so much stronger than that Matador Fiend, she should win this", but the moment after she said that so got Cyber Blader destroyed, "What's going on here?" Alexis demanded to know.

Titan chuckled, "Oh you mean you didn't know?" He said with a taunting voice, as he walked out of the darkness so Alexis could see him, "Matador Fiend cannot be destroyed in battle, and it also doesn't take any damage, although… the monster that battles it is destroyed". Alexis growled when she heard that, it meant that no matter what she summoned nothing would be strong enough to take down that Matador Fiend.

Titan looked at her with a smirk, "And let us not forget, like I said before, all monsters in attack mode here in the Dark Arena must battle each other", Alexis just looked at him, "I don't think so, Cyber Tutu's ability allows her to attack you directly instead, so your Matador Fiend will have to pick a fight with someone else".

Titan laughed, "You're wrong again", Alexis gritted her teeth as she looked at him a little confused, "Your Cyber Tutu's special ability only activates if I don't have a monster with less attack points, but my Matador Fiend has 0 attack points remember? So you see, Cyber Tutu's effect can't be used, nor will it ever be used again when Picador Fiend is done with her".

Alexis watched as Cyber Tutu was forced to move in to battle Picador Fiend that came out of the darkness, "This will be your Cyber Tutu's last dance, now take her out Picador Fiend", Picador Fiend stopped and a light started to glow in the mouth on the right side of its body where its arm should be, then a beam came out of the mouth of the skull and went through Cyber Tutu who got destroyed.

Alexis looked up in time to see the beam come towards her and then hit her in the chest, Alexis LP: 2400-1800, she went down on a knee as Titan moved back a few steps so his face couldn't be seen. Alexis held her chest in pain, "So this is how a real shadow game feels huh?"

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE OF DARK ARENA,

Jaden and the others looked worried as waves of dark energy flew across the dark sphere, Syrus and Chumley getting scared, Jaden held his medallion, not needing it to feel the intense dark energy coming from the sphere, "I really hope that Alexis is okay in there".

BACK INSIDE OF THE DARK ARENA,

Titan had a smirk on his face, "Don't worry Alexis, at least Atticus won't remember that you failed him", he laughed as Alexis gritted her teeth, "I WON'T fail him". She drew her next card and looked at it, "I summon Cyber Gymnast in defense mode", a female monster in tight dark clothes and a mask the field on a knee with her arms crossed, Def: 1800.

Alexis glared at Titan, "Come on now, give me your best shot", Titan chuckled, "My dear, if you actually knew what my best were, I really doubt you would be so eager for it". Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Oh really, and why is that?" Titan looked at her, "Haven't you realized it yet? I'm not the same duelist you knew from before, I changed, when the shadows took me in…"

FLASHBACK,

Titan was surrounded by hundreds of Shadow Fiends, he held up his arm desperately calling for help, "Help me, anyone, oh please I'm begging you, I'll do anything so somebody please save me".

Titan then heard a voice, "You'll do anything? So be it, I will spare you the agony of the shadows and you will be my devoted servant, you will do my bidding". Titan decided at that moment to accept the offer since it was better than this, "Alright, very well, just tell me what you want me to do".

Then the shadow of a person with a long and wild beard appeared above him, "I want you to defeat those who guard the Sacred Beast cards, and this Shadow Charm will help you with that".

A mask that looked exactly like Titan's except for the eye on the top of it came down towards him and he grabbed it and replaced his mask with it, and then a bright light appeared and he was back in Domino City, he then waited until he got contacted by that mysterious person again and then went where he told him to go.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Titan chuckled as veins appeared all across his hands and face, "So you see, now I'm more powerful than ever", a dark aura surrounded him and his monsters. Alexis closed her eyes, "And not to mention a lot uglier", she looked at him with a determined look on her face, "But I got news for you, true dueling power doesn't come from some dumb Shadow Charm, it comes from the reasons why you duel, and that's why you're gonna lose this, you got that?"

Titan chuckled, "The reasons why you duel? Where did you learn that from? Surely not beloved brother, after all, the whole reason he became a Shadow Rider was to gain power". Alexis glared at him, "That's not true, you're a liar, Atticus has never cared about something like that".

Titan got a smirk on his face, "I'm sorry, but it's a fact, but if you still don't believe me..." he drew his next card and looked at it, "Just wait, after all, once I banish you to the shadows… you'll see what I mean, and you'll see soon enough, because thanks to Dark Arena, Picador Fiend now attacks you directly".

Picador Fiend then fired the green beam from the skull on its right side and it hit Alexis who groaned in pain, Alexis LP: 1800-200,

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDEO F DARK ARENA,

Jaden and the others got worried as the dark energy that went through the dark sphere intensified, Atticus reached out with his hand and tried to reach it, Jaden looked at him, "Trust me I know you're worried Atticus, but all we can do is hope that she's okay", Jaden was almost as worried as Atticus was, but he had faith that Alexis would get out of this one.

BACK INSIDE OF DARK ARENA,

Alexis went down on a knee, really drained on her energy from the damage she had taken from Titan's attacks, Titan laughed, "Now there is only matter of time", Alexis knew that he had a point, she then looked at Cyber Gymnast, _With Cyber Gymnast on the field, I can discard one card from my hand and her ability can destroy one of his monsters, but I'm forced to wait until next round to do that since I don't have any cards in my hand right now, Alexis thought_.

Titan looked at her with a smirk, "What are you planning over there? Let me guess something that has to do with that Cyber gymnast?"Alexis looked alarmed when he said that as he placed a card on his Duel Disk, "Well don't even bother, she won't be around for much longer anyway, I summon Banderillero Fiend in attack mode". A flying fiend appeared on the field, Atk: 900, "And when he's normal summoned, he' special ability… destroys that Cyber Gymnast".

Cyber Gymnast got destroyed, Titan then laughed as he looked at Alexis, "Now get up, or are your reasons for dueling… not strong enough anymore?" Alexis was starting to lose faith, _Maybe he's right, maybe they're not enough, because as much as I wanna win this, I simply doesn't have the strength, it's over, my key, my brother and my soul, I have lost them all, she thought as she fell down._

Titan looked at her with a mocking smile, "That's right little girl, stay down, there's no point to keep fighting, you can't win, after all, the reasons you fight for is not nearly as strong as the shadows.

Alexis lied on the ground when she suddenly heard her brother's voice calling out to her, "Alexis, don't give p you can do this", Alexis opened her eyes slightly, "Atticus", she then opened her eyes with a determined look in her eyes, "I can't give up, not now that I'm so close to get your memories back".

Alexis then slowly got back up on her feet, Titan got shocked when he saw her back on her legs, "What's this?" Alexis drew her next card, "This is my turn", she looked at the card, "And now I activate, the spell card Pot of Greed, now I can draw two more cards", she drew her cards and looked at them.

Alexis got a smile on her face, "And next, I use The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back an old friend to my hand, my Blade Skater", she added her Blade Skater to her hand, she then grabbed her other one, "And next I play, Fusion Recovery, it allows me to bring back Polymerization and Etoile Cyber from the graveyard to my hand, next I activate Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to fusion summon my Cyber Blader". The two monsters got sucked into the vortex and Cyber Blader once again appeared on the field.

"You remember her right? Well now she's back and is ready to get some sweet revenge, just face it, your shadow powers has failed you, you're gonna lose this duel".

Titan chuckled mockingly, "You're the one who has lost it, I still has three monsters out, and your still in the dark", Alexis got a smirk on her face, "Yeah maybe so but not for much longer, after all my Cyber Blader is about to light up your world". Titan looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Alexis got a determined look on her face, "I mean that now that you have three monsters out, Cyber Blader's special ability, Shining Cyber Light, activates, which negates any and all you have out".

Titan looked horrified as Dark Arena started to disappear, "No fair! Dark Arena, you've destroyed my field spell". Jaden and Atticus got a smile on their faces as they saw the darkness disappear and saw that Alexis was okay.

Alexis looked at Titan, "And there is more, since all effects are negated, Matador Fiend can no longer reduce battle damage to 0", Titan gasped in fear when he realized that she was right.

"Now go Cyber Blader, attack Matador Fiend with Skate Blade Slash", Cyber Blader moved towards Matador Fiend and slashed him with one of her skates before moving towards Titan and slashed him with it too, sending him flying onto his back as his creatures disappeared, Titan LP: 2000-0.

Titan sat up and looked in horror as Shadow Fiends were coming towards him before they covered his entire body, "No… no no, not again, please spare me..." but his desperate cries for help fell on deaf ears as he was pulled into the ground by the Shadow Fiends once again, leaving only his Shadow Charm behind. Alexis then turned around and looked at her brother who stood behind Jaden on his own now with a smile as he smiled back at her.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER OUTISDE OF THE ABANDONED DORM,

Alexis and Atticus looked at each other with the others at the sideline watching the two siblings, "Atticus", Atticus smiled at her, "Lexi", brother and sister then hugged each other, Alexis now really happy, "Atti, welcome back", Atticus held his sister a little tighter, "Thank you Lex, for everything".

Alexis then moved away from him and looked at him troubled, "But wait, there is so many unanswered questions, like how you ended up in the shadow realm, Titan said it for the power".

Atticus smiled at her, "Believe me Lexi, I never chose to go, you see one day some of us were told to meet at the abandoned dorm, then it happened so fast, you see we were told that there was supposed to be a duel test in the basement. But instead, we found hundreds of those little Shadow Fiends, there was no way to escape them, then I was brought to the Shadow Realm, there I was trapped for months, while they brainwashed me, until I became the one called Nightshroud".

Alexis looked at him, "But who? Who was it that brainwashed you Atti?" Atticus shook his head, "I never found that out, but the person who told me to take that duel test was… it was Professor Banner".

That made everyone gasp in shock, "Wait Professor Banner, but then that would mean…" Jaden never finished his sentence, most of them figured he might be one of them, Jaden looked at them, "Come on, let's go find him and get some answers", then all of them hurried towards the Slifer dorm.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden and Crowler exited Banner's room with confused and troubled looks on their faces, Alexis looked troubled, "Wait isn't he there?" Crowler shook his head as Jaden walked over to the others, "No he isn't, I will tell Chancellor Sheppard and the other teachers to keep an eye out for him, but now we have some other business to take care of".

He looked at Atticus, "Atticus my dear boy, I decided to wait with discussion this until you had recovered enough, since you disappeared slightly before the summer break after your first year, you never even started your second year, and so you can't really jump into the third year either", he said troubled.

But Atticus got a smile on his face, "If that's the issue there is no problem at all Dr Crowler, after all I think this is kinda good anyway", Crowler looked at him confused, he then placed an arm around Jaden's and Alexis's shoulders, "If I had been a third year by now, I would only be able to spend one year with these two here at Duel Academy, but now I can spend some more time with them, and help their relationship grow".

Alexis looked at him quickly and tried to keep her cheeks from turning red, "What are you talking about? We're just friends", Alexis and Jaden had decided to keep their relationship a secret for Atticus for a while until he recovered so that they could beat him up without hesitation if he got too annoying.

He looked at Alexis with a smirk, "All the times you two showed affection for each other in the infirmary while being by my side, do you think I was unconscious or sleeping all that time?"

Alexis and Jaden blushed when he said that, realizing that he must have seen them, he looked at Jaden with a smile, "Looks like the Master of Love was right about you Jaden my man, now I just have to introduce you to our parents as their future son-in-law…"

The next moment he groaned in pain and the others, minus Zane who sighed, looked shocked since both Jaden and Alexis had placed an elbow in Atticus's stomach, Alexis glared at him, "Don't make me reconsider not to hurt you badly until you have recovered, or make me reconsider having missed you at all", but she then felt a smile appear on her face, she felt really good now that she had her brother back to his old self again, no matter how annoying he could be.

**So Alexis faced Titan in a duel where he promised to restore Atticus's memories if she won, the beginning of the duel went her way, but then she quickly lost the lead after Titan summoned Matador Fiend and activated Dark Arena, she then started to lose hope, but after being encouraged by her brother's voice, she got back up and won the duel. Afterwards Atticus told her that he had been told to go to the abandoned dorm for a duel test, only to be trapped in the shadows, and that the one who told him about the test was Professor Banner. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

**P.S. spoiler, the next chapter will be some alone time for Jaden and Atticus so they can catch up with each other. **


	30. Catching up

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time, Alexis who wanted Atticus's memory, got challenged by Titan who had returned as a Shadow Rider, the deal was that if she won Atticus's memories would get restored. Things was going her way in the beginning, but as soon as Titan ritual summoned Matador Fiend and also activated the field spell Dark Arena, Titan suddenly got the upper hand as he had turned the duel into a shadow game at that time. When it looked hopeless for Alexis, the voice of her brother motivated her to get back up and managed to draw the cards that helped her win the duel, which led to that Titan once again got trapped in the shadows. Afterwards Alexis learned from Atticus that he and the others that had disappeared had been told to be at the abandoned dorm for a duel test that would be there, and the person that had told them about it was Professor Banner, what will happen next?**

Chapter 30- Catching up

Jaden was sitting in his, Syrus and Chumley's dorm room looking through his decks, they had taken down six of the seven Shadow Riders now, now there was only one left, and all of them agreed that this one might be the toughest of them, which said something since most of them had been pretty tough as well.

Jaden looked at his cards, he was trying to improve his decks but he currently had hard to focus, it has gone a whole day since they learned that it seemed like Professor Banner had lead Atticus to the abandoned dorm and into a trap there he got trapped in the shadows and eventually came back as the Shadow Rider Nightshroud.

Yubel appeared next to him with a concerned look on her face, "Jaden I know you're thinking about Banner and if he has any connection to the Shadow Riders, I know you really liked him, I did too, he seemed really nice, but if he has a connection with the Shadow Riders then he's an enemy that we might have to fight one day".

Jaden sighed, "I know that Yubel but it's not easy, Banner was one of my favorite teachers, so thinking that he might be an enemy in the future is not easy for me to imagine.

Jaden then felt more presences behind him, he looked behind him and saw his Elemental Heroes and the seven Elemental Dragon Heroes standing there behind him.

Sparkman spoke first, "Jaden, we all know how you feel about Banner, but if he is an enemy then you should be the one to take him out", Avian nodded, "Yeah, but let's not jump to conclusions before they find him and get an explanation".

Clayman also nodded as he looked at Jaden, "Yeah Jay, so just chill and have such a good time with your friends that you can until they find him and get an explanation or the final Shadow Rider decides to finally show his ugly face, no need to get worked up over something that might happen until it finally does".

Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, Bladedge and the Elemental Dragon Heroes all nodded their heads, agreeing with them, Jaden smiled at all of his most trusted monsters that was standing there showing him their support for him.

Jaden looked at Yubel, "Thanks Yubel, thank you all of you, I don't know what I would do without all of you", they all smiled at him and then disappeared, Jaden now focused returned to working on his decks, he then noticed two cards, it was two of the new cards that he had gotten from Pegasus, Yubel appeared next to him, "You haven't gotten to test those two in a duel yet right?"

Jaden nodded, "Yeah, I guess I haven't, well I guess it's time to get a chance to show what they got", Jaden then added those two cards to his deck with the Elemental Dragon Heroes and shuffled it, he had replaced Spellbinding Circle with a Shadow Spell he had recently gotten but that was it for the moment, until he could come up with something more to change.

Jaden's Elemental Hero deck was almost the same as it usually were, he had just added Bond of Heroes to it, thinking it might come in handy in the future, he wasn't sure but it wouldn't hurt to see.

He then placed both of his decks back into their deck boxes when suddenly Syrus and Chumley entered the room, they looked at him, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Syrus looked at him, "I'm organizing the Costume Duels for Duel Monsters Spirit Day", Jaden looked at him shocked, "Duel Monsters Spirit Day?" Syrus and Chumley looked at him shocked, "How can you not have heard about it? It has been the talk of the school for days now".

Jaden scratched the back of his head when Chumley said that, "Yeah sorry, I have just had my mind focused mostly on the Shadow Riders and protecting the spirit keys so that they can't release the three Sacred Beasts".

Syrus and Chumley looked at each other before looking at him again, "I guess that's a good reason for not paying much attention to what other students are talking about", Chumley nodded agreeing with Syrus on that before he spoke, "Duel Monsters Spirit Day is a festival that comes once a year, then students dresses up as one of their favorite Duel Monsters if they can get a costume that looks like it, the day most likely focuses Duel Monsters, like the costume duels".

Jaden felt a smile on his face, "Now that sounds really fun, but I guess I will have a really hard time deciding what costume to pick, too bad there is no costumes of the Elemental Dragon Heroes, if she I would like to have one of them".

Syrus and Chumley smiled at each other before Syrus said, "There might actually be possible if you hurry", Jaden looked at Syrus confused, "The school have been allowing the students to show them what kind of costume they would like to have, and if it didn't exist they could make it, it's kinda in the last minute now, but it should still be enough time to make one costume for you, so you have to pick which Hero Dragon you would like to go as then, once you do, go and inform Dorothy about it and give her the card so she can inform and send them the design for the costume".

Jaden got a huge smile on his face when he heard that, he then began to think about which one of them he wanted to go as, he could always ask for them to make another next year since he would have more time to think, maybe they could make more than one then, but for now he had to think about which one to have them make for now.

At the same time so heard they a knock on their door, they looked at each other before Jaden walked towards the door and opened, he then got a huge smile on his face when he saw Atticus standing there with a huge grin on his face, "Yo Atticus, how is it pal?"

Atticus's grin grew bigger, "It's great Jaden, now that I'm good enough to leave the infirmary I thought you and I could hang out along, you know to catch up about what has happened since the last time we met".

Jaden smiled, "That sounds sweet Atticus, but before that came we make a short trip to the card shop, I would like to make a request for a custom made costume for Duel Monsters Spirit Day". Atticus got a smirk on his face, "Want a costume of your Elemental Dragon Heroes?"

Jaden looked shocked before he got a smile on his face, "Alexis told you about them?" Atticus nodded with a smile, "Yes as did Zane, and since they seem quite good I have wished to see them, so can I see them?" Jaden chuckled as he opened one of his deck boxes and opened it, he then took out seven cards from it and held them out to him.

Atticus took them with an excited look on his face and then looked at the cards, he then handed them back with an impressive look on his face, "Well these cards is just as powerful as they said, and what about their fusion forms?"

Jaden just took out five more cards from his extra deck and handed them to Atticus, Atticus looked at them, he looked just as impressed, "Now I understand why those two talked so highly about these cards, but do they have any more fusion forms you haven't used yet?"

Jaden chuckled and nodded, shocking Syrus and Chumley, "There is one last fusion form, but I will wait to show him until I summon him for the first time", Atticus chuckled as he handed the cards back to Jaden, "It sounds like something you would do, now we should hurry if the costume you want to have is going to be finished in time".

Jaden nodded and placed his fusion monster cards back into his extra deck before leaving the dorm room and walked towards the campus.

A LITTLE LATER AT THE CARD SHOP,

Jaden and Atticus walked over to Dorothy who smiled at them, "Jaden, nice to see you and Atticus, it's good that you're back and that you're feeling well", Atticus smiled and bowed, "Thank you Miss Dorothy, and you look fine as last time I saw you", Dorothy giggled and blushed a little, Jaden could now clearly see why Alexis had said that almost all girls and women that met Atticus got charmed by him.

Jaden looked at Dorothy, "I know it's kinda late now, but I like to ask for a custom made costume", Jaden took a card from one of his deck boxes, he handed it over to Dorothy, she looked at the card, "Well this one might be a little tricky but I think we will be able to make it in time, I will contact you when the design is finished and you can come and get your card". Jaden nodded with a smile and thanked her.

Jaden and Atticus then left the card shop and walked through the hallway to leave the campus, Atticus looked at Jaden, "So which one of them did you pick Jaden?" Jaden's answer was him taking out his remaining six Elemental Dragon Heroes, he showed them to Atticus, he then smiled when he saw which one was missing, "I say good choice, I thought he looked wicked".

Jaden smiled as he placed the cards back into his deck box, as they walked out and began walking around while talking".

LATER AT THE BEACH,

Jaden laughed as Atticus told him about how Zane had punished him for trying to hook him up with a girl by tricking him to meeting a girl that had a crush on him that was on the very edge of being an obsession, something Atticus hadn't been aware of at the time.

"He seriously pushed you into the ocean from a cliff?" Atticus didn't look as amused as Jaden did, "I was just lucky that it wasn't a very high cliff, he probably planned it that way which is why he asked if he could go that way as we was out on a walk".

Jaden looked at him with an amused look, "You know, a person would believe that you would have learned your lesson that time and not bother other people about their love lives, like your sister, I have heard many infamous stories about how you have tried to hook her up with a guy".

Atticus looked at him with a shocked expression, "As the Master of Love, I can't do that, when I see a possibility of a couple I just have to try and make them realize they belong together and…" He stopped talking as he got some sand in his face and mouth, once he had managed to get it out of his mouth he looked at Jaden he was leaning down with his hand next to the sand with a smirk, "That was just a warning toss, continue and the next one will be a larger amount of sand".

Atticus got a smirk on his face as he chased Jaden, he soon caught him and pinned him to the ground, Jaden struggled but Atticus was a bit stronger than him and he knew it, "Sorry Jay man, but you know I'm the stronger one".

Jaden noticed that Atticus's grip on his right arm was a bit looser than the left one, he resisted the smirk that wanted to appear on his face, "Yes that's true Atticus, you're stronger, but…I'm trickier", then before Atticus could react so had Jaden pulled loose his right arm and then tickled Atticus, Atticus then began laughing hysterically, one thing Jaden had learned from Atticus from when he meet him over 2 years ago that he was incredibly ticklish.

Jaden felt Atticus's grip on him loosen up enough so he could pull free, Jaden then pushed Atticus so he fell with his stomach on the sand, Jaden then grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back and sat down on his back.

Atticus looked at him over his shoulder, "HEY! That was not fair", Jaden got a smirk on his face, "No one said tickling was against the rules", both looked at each other and then laughed before Jaden got off Atticus and helped him back up on his feet, they then continued their walk".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden and Atticus sat on a cliff near the Obelisk dorm, Atticus was laughing since he had just heard about the story about Blair, "You nearly lost to a girl that was 8 years old?" Jaden looked like his pride had been hurt, "Well truthfully, she was 8 and a half", he defended himself weakly.

Atticus chuckled, "No need to be ashamed Jaden, there is unexpected talents all over the world in all shapes and ages", Jaden smiled at him, "You know sitting here, I came to think about how we met". Atticus smiled and looked up in the sky.

FLASHBACK,

Jaden was walking around with warm clothes as there were snow everywhere, "It's so cold out, I can't believe mom and dad sent me out for some shopping", Yubel appeared next to him, "It's probably because they knew it was so cold that they sent YOU out to shop Jaden".

Jaden looked at her and was about to answer her when a boy walked out in front of him, Jaden walked straight into him, Jaden looked in front of him, "Oh man, I'm sorry, I uh… was in deep thoughts and wasn't paying attention to where I was going and…"

He stopped however when the brown haired boy in front of him smiled at him, "Hey no need to worry", he then noticed Jaden's hair style and dual hair colors, "Interesting hair you got", Jaden chuckled a little, "Yeah, people usually say that, I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki, and you are?"

The boy smiled at him. "I'm Atticus, also known as the Master of Love, if there is twp people who could be meant for each other, I can see that, and then it's my duty to…" Jaden stopped listening there and looked at Yubel who appeared next to him, "Is this guy for real Jaden?" Jaden shrugged his shoulders but then looked back at the boy whose name was Atticus as it seemed like he was finished.

"Rhodes", Atticus then noticed a deck box on Jaden's hip, "Hey, you're a duelist aren't you?" Jaden looked at him, "Well yeah, you're one too?" Atticus nodded, "Then come on, I know a place here there you can borrow Duel Disks so we can have a duel, since neither of us have ours with us, you have your deck with you right?" Atticus nodded and Jaden led the way to where they could borrow Duel Disks.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Jaden looked at Atticus with a smirk, "And then I royally kicked you ass", Atticus rose an eyebrow, "Oh really? Because as I remember once I summoned my Red-Eyes and equipped him with two Nails of Bane I got the advantage", It was now Jaden's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Yeah well that's usually what happens if one of the players manage to increase a monster's strength to 3800".

Atticus looked at him, "Well you shouldn't say anything since you a few turns later summoned a monster with 4900 attack points", Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Not my fault you helped me get eight Elemental Heroes into my grave, which allowed me to increase Flare Wingman's attack points to that amount".

Jaden looked at him seriously, "Just something I have been wondering, where did you get that Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon?" Atticus looked at him troubled, "I got him a little before I disappeared, but now, I can't use my dragon deck".

Jaden looked at him, "Why not?" Atticus looked at him, "The darkness I was infected with, also infected my deck, so until the darkness is gone it's not safe to use it", Jaden looked a little sad, "Too bad, I really enjoyed facing it". Atticus nodded, "I have more than that deck, but that was my favorite".

Jaden then looked at him, "So what are your plans for the future Atticus", Atticus looked at him, "Maybe be a Pro or become an instructor, I hadn't decided yet when I disappeared, and you want to become a Pro right?"

Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, until I have improved my skills a bit", Atticus looked at him with a smirk, "Please Jaden, I heard you nearly beat Zane and he's practically a Pro, you also defeated Harrington as well from what I heard about from Lexi, in a duel to be her fiancée".

Jaden blushed a little, "Well we decided to drop it if I won", Atticus looked at him with a smirk, "But you doesn't dislike the sound of the idea right Jay, my future brother-in-law".

Jaden took and slammed his placed his elbow into Atticus's side, "Don't start that again, and also you really think I am that good?" Atticus looked at him, "Well out of the six Shadow Riders you guys have faced so far, you have taken down four of them".

Jaden looked at him, "Yeah, but I only faced Camula because she cheated and forced Zane to lose on purpose or he would lose Syrus, and Bastion lost because he got distracted by Tania and made a mistake, if that hadn't happen both of them would most likely have won their matches, at least Zane since he completely dominated the match until she cheated".

Atticus looked at him, "Even so you have taken down four of the seven Shadow Riders", Jaden looked a little ashamed, "Yeah but with Camula's tactic of using taking advantage by using souls of her opponents as offer to force the player to give up the match, I gave into my anger".

Atticus looked at him confused, "Well that's kind of understandable, I mean who wouldn't lose their cool about something like that?" Jaden sighed, "Yeah, except it's very dangerous in my case, since I'm not exactly normal".

Atticus looked at him confused and Jaden sighed again and then told Atticus about his powers, once he was finished, Atticus looked at him with wide eyes, "So you're telling me… that not only can you see and hear duel spirits, but you can communicate with them and summon them for REAL?!"

Jaden nodded, looking a little troubled, Atticus looked at him, understanding something, "Wait, do you think that change what I think about you?" Jaden sighed, "Well that's kinda with I always thinks when someone finds out about what I can do".

Atticus grabbed his shoulder with a friendly smile on his face, "Jaden, no matter what you can do, I know who you are as a person, and that's the part of you that makes me see you as a friend, who you are, not what you can do".

Jaden smiled at Atticus who continued asking, "Why were you so afraid to tell your friends about this?" Jaden looked at him, "Because of something that happened in middle school, a bully from my school happened to see when I summoned one of my spirits when I was careless, I think you might know him, Jake Becker".

Atticus's eyes widened in shock and then he narrowed his eyes, "Becker huh? He's a real jerk who always picks on people he thinks is below him, like the poor Slifers, even though they're a lower rank doesn't mean they have to be worse than the Obelisks, I mean, just look at you".

Jaden smiled, "Well Becker and his bully friends called me a freak of nature and made others to stay away from me since they were afraid to be called freaks too, they might not have believed him, but they still didn't want to become outcasts".

Atticus got a really disgusted look on his face, "That's low even for him", he looked at Jaden, "Trust me, I will never turn my back on you just because of your powers", Jaden's smile grew bigger, then Atticus asked the question that he had been wondering since Jaden told him about his powers, "So why do you have these powers anyway Jay`?" Jaden chuckled, "I was born with them, but didn't find out myself until just a while ago, you do remember my Yubel card right?"

Atticus nodded, that card had been quite annoying during their duel, "She was the one who told me something's about my powers, and knew the whole story about my powers, and apparently I'm a reincarnation".

Atticus looked at him shocked, "You mean, you're a reborn version of someone who lived in the past?" Jaden nodded and told him about the Supreme King and the Light of Destruction, "So you're destiny is to face this Light of Destruction and defeat it or it will destroy the entire universe will be destroyed?"

Jaden nodded, "Well that's a short version of it", Atticus smiled at him, "Well I guess your other friends is gonna want to help you face t, and so will I". Jaden smiled at him gratefully.

Atticus then took out a card, "Jaden, since I believe that you CAN summon real creatures, I have one favor to ask of you…"

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Atticus cried out excited as the wind hit his face, as he and Jaden was flying over the ocean on the back of Atticus's Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Jaden smiled at Atticus over seeing how excited he was, then suddenly he heard that he had gotten a message on his PDA.

Jaden looked at the PDA and saw that the design for his costume and he could come and pick up his card now, he told that to Atticus, Atticus looked at him, "Okay, even though I wish to fly a little more, let's return".

Jaden nodded and called out to Red-Eyes, the dragon turned its head around a little and looked at Jaden with one of its red eyes, "Time to return now Red-Eyes". Red-Eyes roared as it stopped in the air and turned around and flew back towards the island.

A little while later, Jaden asked Red-Eyes to land at the beach so that they wouldn't draw too much attention, the black dragon did as he asked and landed on the beach, Jaden then thanked Red-Eyes who licked both him and Atticus before Jaden called him back, Jaden looked back at Atticus and his eyes returned from being golden to their normal brown color, he handed Atticus his Red-Eyes card back.

Atticus smiled at him, "That was so incredible, and not only that, you looked kinda cool with those golden eyes", Jaden chuckled, "People usually get scared when they see my eyes like that, so that's kinda unusual for me to hear".

They then walked towards the campus in order for Jaden to pick up his Elemental Dragon Hero card.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden and Atticus walked towards the Slifer dorm, "It was really good to hang out with you again Atticus", Atticus smiled at him, "Same Jaden, I will just have to punish Becker for his treatment of you, as well as punish Shun Smith", Jaden looked at him confused.

Atticus looked at him, "I heard about the duel you had with him Jaden from Alexis's friends Mindy and Jasmine, about how he was going to rape them and then force Alexis into bed with him, and how ou saved them and made him agree to that he had to defeat you if he wants to try anything again, but I will give him a piece of my mind instead".

Jaden held up a hand while he chuckled, "I'm thankful for that Atticus, but I can handle someone like Smith myself, if he ever shows his face around me again, I'll just take him down again, you don't have to deal with Becker either, but since I know you won't let it go unless you do, I will let you get it out of your system, just don't go too far".

Atticus smiled and nodded before he said good bye to Jaden and headed back to the Obelisk dorm while Jaden walked up to his dorm room, he had had a lot of fun today, and hoped to get to have more fun times here at Duel Academy with his friends that meant so much to him.

**So Jaden tried to work on his decks to prepare for the last Shadow Rider but he was distracted, then his Elemental Heroes and Elemental Dragon Heroes appeared and showed their support for Jaden, which made him stopped worrying about Banner's possible connection to the Shadow Riders, then Jaden learned about the Duel Monsters Spirit day, he then learned that he could get a costume made costume, and decided to ask them to make a costume of one of his Elemental Dragon Heroes. Atticus then appeared and wanted to catch up, so once they had made the request for Jaden's costume they walked around and talked around and had fun. Jaden then told Atticus about his powers and his destiny, Atticus still accepted him as a friend even after learning about it, Atticus then asked Jaden to summon Red-Eyes for real and to fly around with on his back for a bit, which Jaden did, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	31. Family moment

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time Jaden was working on his decks to be prepared for the final Shadow Rider, but he was distracted by the idea that Professor Banner might have some kind of connection to the Shadow Riders, the spirits of his Elemental Heroes, Elemental Dragon Heroes and Yubel however, reminded him not to worry about that until he had to. He finished his decks and once he learned about the Duel Monsters Spirit Day, he decided to ask them to make a costume of one of his Elemental Dragon Heroes since he learned that was possible. He then got a visit from Atticus who wanted to catch up with him, and so they spent the day together talking and having fun. What will happen to the group next? **

Chapter 31- Family moment

Alexis sighed, she was lying on her bed, Jasmine and Mindy had been there a moment ago in order to talk about their costumes for the Duel Monsters Spirit Day, since they would dress up as a group, and they had also teased her that Jaden most likely would like her costume quite much.

She felt a smile on her face, she had heard that Jaden and Atticus had spent time yesterday catching up with each other, she was happy to have her brother back and see two friends being reunited, she knew Jaden had been quite worried about Atticus when he learned that he had disappeared mysteriously.

She also thought about what Atticus had told her about Jaden summoned his Red-Eyes and both of them used him to fly around a little, she was a little jealous of Atticus and wanted to experience the feeling to fly around with a duel spirit.

She then noticed what time it was, she got up from her bed, she had asked Atticus to come to her room so they could call their home and let them talk to Atticus, their parents knew that he was back, but due to him having to stay in the infirmary to rest they hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet.

She got up and then walked over to her couch and started a video call, she waited for a few seconds and then a woman asked, the woman looked a lot like Alexis, only older and with brown hair instead of blond, the woman smiled at Alexis, "hi Alexis sweetie, how is it with you and your brother".

Alexis smiled at her, "It's all great mom, in fact Atticus has been allowed to be up and move around now, and he won't have to return to the infirmary, in fact he is on his way here so you will get a chance to talk to him, by the way, where is dad?" Mrs Rhodes smiled at Alexis, "Your father is currently out, and I'm pretty sure that he won't be coming back in time to get to talk to your brother".

Then suddenly they heard some girls outside of the room make excited and happy screams, Alexis looked at the door while she sighed, "And it sounds like Atti have arrived here".

Mrs Rhodes smiled as she chuckled, "It sure sounds like my cute little Atti is just as popular with girls as he has always been, well I can't blame them, after all he's as handsome as his father was as it age, not to mention your brother's very charming personality, you got my looks which made you popular with boys, but you got an attitude that made it harder for the opposite gender to approach you since you haven't really been interested boys".

Alexis smiled a little nervous, since she hadn't exactly told her mother that she had gotten herself a boyfriend yet, since she knew that her mother would react pretty similar to her brother. She then heard a knock on her door, she got up and walked over to the door and opened it, letting her older brother into her dorm room.

Atticus immediately walked over to the couch and looked at the video monitor with a huge smile on his face, "hello mom, long time no see", he then got a soft look on his face as he saw tears appear in his mother's eyes and heard her sob.

"You're back, my beautiful boy is finally back with us", he smiled, feeling a little bad that he couldn't give his mother a hug right now since they only saw each other through a monitor, he smiled at her and placed a hand on the monitor, "I'm sorry I made you worry mom, you, dad and Alexis, if I could I would go back in time and make sure I never went to the abandoned dorm".

His mother dried her eyes and smiled brightly at her only son, "You have nothing to feel bad for Atti, after all you didn't chose to disappear, we're just happy to have you back, and I think you're father will be just as happy as I am over seeing you on your legs again".

Atticus smiled at her, "Well since it's not that far to summer now, you won't have to wait long until we meet in person again", Mrs Rhodes's smile got even brighter, "Yeah I know, and we're eager to see you again, we're practically counting down the days until we will get to have you in our arms again".

Atticus smiled as he sat down on the couch with a smile while Alexis sat down next to her brother with a smile on face as well, seeing how happy her mother and brother were to see each other again.

But then Alexis saw Atticus turn his gaze towards her for a moment, with a look on his face that said that he would now do something that would embarrass her, Atticus looked back at Mrs Rhodes, "And who knows? We might even introduce Jaden to you guys then". Alexis stiffen a little when she heard what her brother had just said.

Mrs Rhodes looked at her son confused, "Jaden? Why does that name sound vaguely familiar? I can't place my finger on it", Atticus raised an eyebrow, "Uh, Jaden Yuki? The kid I met over 2 years ago during the winter break of my first year".

Mrs Rhodes's suddenly widened as she remembered, "Oh right, so he really entered Duel Academy like you suggested then?" Atticus nodded feeling a little confused as he looked at a nervous Alexis, "Well, yeah, he was way too good to not enter Duel Academy, but that's not what I meant, he's Lexis's…"

However he got interrupted as Alexis slapped a hand over his mouth, harder than she actually planned to do. Mrs Rhodes looked at them shocked as her son held his mouth and turned towards his sister, "Lex! You nearly knocked my teeth out". Alexis looked at him, feeling a little guilty, but not much, "Sorry Atti, but you deserved it".

Mrs Rhodes looked at her daughter, "Why does it seem like you don't want Atticus to tell me something about him? Could you actually have a liking for him?" Alexis fought back her blush and smiled nervously, "Mom, you know you shouldn't listen to everything Atti says, he..."

But before she could finish the sentence Atticus quickly said before she could stop him, "Jaden is Alexis's boyfriend", Mrs Rhodes just sat there without saying anything due to shock, then she looked at her daughter who had turned stiff as a statue as her face turned crimson red before quickly looked away, avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Wait Alexis, my sweetie Alexis who has never had any interest in boys before, has actually gotten herself a boyfriend?" Atticus nodded before he received a fist to his face from his embarrassed little sister.

While Atticus groaned and held his face in pain, Alexis looked at her mother who looked back at her with a really excited look on her face, "Why haven't told us about this Alexis?" Atticus looked at her as well, "I'm wondering the same thing".

Alexis narrowed her eyes at her brother, "Well I don't know, maybe because I was nervous and knew she would react like you, once I had prepared myself I would tell them about my relationship with Jaden".

Atticus looked at her with a apologizing look on his face, "Oh, my bad, sorry sissy", Alexis's hard gaze softened a little, but she still glared at him, she then looked at her mother who had a kind smile on her face now.

"Alexis sweetie, I'm your mother, you can tell me anything, I'm not going to tease you like your brother, in fact, I'm happy you have found someone you find precious, and I know your father will be happy for you as well, though he might be a little sad that his girl has found another man who will receive most of her affection, most fathers are like that, mine was like that when I met your father".

Alexis once again blushed while Atticus looked at her with a smile, "Yeah, well you're right about the affection part, I have had a few chances to see them at times like that they were unaware of when they were by my bed as I recovered, I believe she might consider to be the future Mrs Yuki…!"

Alexis's face once again turned crimson and she backhanded her brother in the face, Mrs Rhodes chuckled as she saw the relationship between the two siblings were still the same as always.

As soon as she saw that Atticus had recovered from the hit, she looked at them, "So, tell me about Jaden, is he cute? What kind of personality does he have?" Alexis walked over to her desk and took out a picture of her, Jaden and Syrus. She held showed the picture, "He's the one with the dual colored brown hair".

Mrs Rhodes looked at the picture and got a smile at Alexis, "He's quite cute Alexis, so is he a kind person?" Alexis smiled and nodded, "Yeah, if he finds out that someone is in trouble, he does anything he can to help that person, he cares very much for the people he's close to".

Mrs Rhodes smile grew bigger, "Sounds like he's a real catch Lexi, make sure you don't let go of him", Alexis blushed a little, and nodded," Yeah, well he can also be quite hyperactive from time to time, especially if it comes to dueling, which he's kinda obsessed with", Mrs Rhodes chuckled, thinking that Jaden sounded like a really interesting guy.

Alexis then thought back to the joke Atticus had made earlier about her maybe being the future Mrs Yuki, she blushed a little more since that was a thought that had crossed her mind a few times.

Though she for the moment had pushed those thoughts to the back of her head, after all she didn't know if their relationship would last after all, even though she was hoping that she would be able to stay by his side.

Atticus looked at them, "I should get back to the boys dorm soon, I'll call you guys later mom so I can talk to dad as well, since it seems like he's not home right now".

Mrs Rhodes nodded a little sad, "Yeah, it's too bad he had to be out right now when you decided to call us, but I know that he will happy that you're back on your feet", she smiled at her son before turning towards her daughter, "And I'm sure he will be happy to hear that you have gotten a boyfriend, though he's most likely gonna warn him when they first meet that if he hurts you in anyway Alexis, he's gonna kill him".

Alexis chuckled a little nervous, knowing that if Jaden actually decided to use his powers then her father wouldn't stand a chance against her boyfriend.

Atticus smiled at his mother, "Well he should also be very thankful to Jaden, after all, when I came back I wasn't exactly… myself, but Jaden managed to get me to remember who I really was".

Mrs Rhodes's eyes widened, and a grateful look appeared on her face, "So it was Jaden who brought you back to us Atti? When we'll finally meet him I'm gonna tell him that we'll be forever grateful to him for that, though that won't stop your father from being protective about his one and only daughter even if he will be grateful to him once he finds this out, but you guys will have to tell us what happened to you when we meet again since Alexis said it is a long and unbelievable story".

The siblings smiled at each other since the fact that the story was unbelievable was so true, they promised they would tell them everything they next time they met in person before they said good bye and ended the call. Alexis followed Atticus to the door, "Well, I guess I see you later Lex". Alexis nodded before glaring at her brother, "Yeah, and be prepared for more punishment for telling mom about my relationship with Jaden before I felt ready to tell them".

Atticus chuckled a little nervous, "Like I said, I'm sorry, but I'm sure that's not enough, so it seems I will have to be prepared for a lot of pain in the coming days", Alexis nodded and Atticus sighed and left the room. Alexis closed the door and sighed as she once again heard girls scream in excitement since she knew that it was about her brother.

She smiled to herself, Atticus might like to embarrass her a lot of times, even so, she wouldn't exchange him for any other brother in the world anyway, since except for her parents and Jaden, no one cared as much about her as her brother, he was quite protective of her, and one of his greatest desires was to see her truly happy, "It's great to finally have you back Atti, so now our family is complete again".

**So Alexis and Atticus talked to their mother, thought Alexis's relationship with Jaden got exposed before she felt ready to tell her mother about him, her mother was happy for her daughter while she believed her father might threaten Jaden a little about not hurting her when they would meet him, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	32. Duel Monsters Spirit Day part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time Alexis had asked Atticus to come to her room so they could make a call to their parents so that they could tell them that she was back on his legs, their mother answered and got happy to see him, but then Alexis got embarrassed as Atticus told their mother about her boyfriend Jaden Yuki, which she hadn't done yet since she didn't feel ready to do it yet, they talked for a while before Atticus decided it was time to leave and so they ended the video call and he went back to the Obelisk boys dorm. What will happen next to the gang?**

Chapter 32- Duel Monsters Spirit Day part 1

At the Slifer dorm, Syrus was moving a cart around and drawing white outlines for the duel arena, "Alright, 20 feet long, 10 feet across and…" but he didn't noticed Chumley on the ground with buckets of paint right in Syrus's path.

Syrus ran straight into the buckets of paint and fell over and got covered in chalk, and two buckets of paint to ruin it all", he looked at Chumley, "Chumley, you're in the way of my duel arena".

Chumley gave him a troubled look, "Sorry, but art has its price Sy", Syrus looked confused, "Art? What do you mean?" He looked down and saw what looked like a poster with Des Koala and Des Kangaroo with Duel Disks on their arms.

"Well, what I mean Syrus, is that I'm drawing up posters to promote the costume duels today Syrus, pretty licious right?" Syrus nodded, as always impressed over how well Chumley could draw, "It's really good, but, if you want to attract a big crowd, you need one more picture, a big glam shot of the Dark Magician Girl". Syrus said with a smile as he blushed a little.

Chumley sighed, he should have figured Syrus would say something like that since he's kinda obsessed with the Dark Magician Girl, after all, he had begged Jaden to trade her with him, he had tried all kinds of cards, and he had gotten just as depressed every time Jaden said no, saying he couldn't trade her since she was a gift from Yugi himself, plus that she from time to time appeared as a spirit and despite her being a little… overbearing from time to time, he kinda liked having her around.

"Well I guess I could put her in the corner somewhere", Syrus looked angry when Chumley said that, "NO WAY! She deserves the whole poster because she's so cute".

Chumley who had jumped a little in shock from Syrus's outburst, looked back at his poster, but what about Des Kangaroo? And Des Koala?" Syrus looked at him with a weird look on his face, "Uh hello? They're not real Chumley".

Chumley looked at him, "Well, Dark Magician Girl isn't real either…" when he said that Syrus stood up and almost glared at him, "Of course she's real, don't ever say that again, ever!" Chumley was prepared this time and didn't get as shocked as last time, "Okay okay I'm sorry, I will make a poster with her in it, sheesh".

Syrus nodded with a satisfied , "Good, now get to it, I need to finish this field". Syrus then ran over to the cart and starting throwing the chalk back into it, causing a giant cloud of dust to form, causing Chumley to cough, "Syrus! How am I supposed to get anything down if I can't see anything?" Syrus looked at him and gave him a quick apology as he continued place the chalk into the cart, while Chumley covered his mouth and nose, until he could breathe again.

At the same time so were Jaden, Bastion, Alexis, Atticus and Zane up at the dorms, Jaden sat on the top of the steps while Bastion, Alexis and Atticus leaned against the railing and Zane stood with his back against the wall behind him.

Jaden looked at them, "So no one has seen Banner yet?" Alexis looked troubled, "Yeah, it's kinda suspicious for him to be missing now, especially after what you told us Atticus". Atticus had a sad look on his face, "I wish it wasn't true".

bastion looked at him, "But it is, he was the one who led you to the abandoned dorm, and he's also the one who lured you to the shadows", Zane who had had his eyes closed opened them, "That might be true, but the real question we need to ask, is why did he do it?" All of them were troubled, since Banner was a fair teacher, unlike Crowler, all of them really liked him, even though his classes could be a little… explosive from time to time.

Jaden then noticed something and looked confused, "Well right now I have an important question that needs answering, what is Chazz doing down there?" The others looked down when he asked that and saw Chazz walking around with a cat toy while doing kissing noises, "Yoo-hoo, aw come on, where are you already?" Chazz asked frustrated.

Jaden looked at him confused, "Uh, where is WHAT Chazz?" Bastion looked at him, "His mind Jay… clearly he's lost it". Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "I have to agree with Bastion on this one Jaden, Chazz has totally lost it", Jaden got a small smirk on his face when she said that.

Chazz looked at them irritated, "No, I'm looking for Banner's cat because if we find him, we'll find Banner, duh", Jaden understood how Chazz thought, Pharaoh followed Banner wherever he went, so by finding him and following him, he could leave them to his owner.

Syrus walked towards them watching Chazz walk away with the cat toy in his hand, "Has Chazz lost his mind again?" Jaden chuckled when he heard that.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The gang, minus Chazz who was still looking for Pharaoh, stood next to Chumley and watched the poster for the costume duels, Chumley, to satisfy Syrus, had replaced his poster with Des Koala and Des Kangaroo with one of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl with Duel Disks on their arms.

Jaden smiled when he saw it, "What a sweet poster", Syrus who stood next to it nodded, "Yeah, except for the part about Dark Magician being in it, Chumley did a really good job with this".

Jaden looked at Chumley with a smile, "For real", Chumley nodded with a smile, "I… rule", he said with pride, since he has always been pretty proud of his ability to draw stuff.

Atticus looked with a smile, "So, a costume duel huh? From what I have recently learned, it's a tradition of the Slifer dorm right? well unfortunately, last time I had a chance to go before I disappeared, we never actually went here, only to the Ra dorm".

Jaden smiled at him, "That was too bad since it is a really sweet idea, who knows maybe you can participate this year, I for sure know that I will", no one was surprised when they heard that.

Zane then looked at Syrus, "So, who is dressing up as Dark Magician Girl?" Atticus then also looked at Syrus, "Sy, you do have someone who can dress up as her right?"

Syrus looked a little troubled, "Uh, not really, but no one will mind, I'm just using her to get people interested in the costume duels, you know, advertising". Bastion looked at him with a troubled look, "False advertising that is".

Syrus looked at the poster a little troubled, "Yeah, I guess I didn't think about that, I guess I need to find someone who can play the part then", he looked at Alexis with a smile, "Like you Alexis".

Bastion nodded with an approving look, "Yeah, a fine idea", Jaden nodded, really enjoying the idea of seeing Alexis in a Dark Magician Girl costume, Syrus looked at Alexis again, "So can you do it Lex? Come on please, please, what do you say?"

Alexis gave him an apologizing smile, "I actually already have a costume ready, but I think I actually have an better idea for who to play the role as Dark Magician Girl".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Syrus was screaming while Jaden and Bastion looked a little freaked out while Chumley didn't seems so bothered when they was standing in the Slifer meal hall with Dorothy in front of them in a Dark Magician Girl costume, "On what demented planet is this actually a better idea?"

Chumley looked at him, "It's not that bad Syrus, and besides, Dorothy has been dressing up as the Dark Magician Girl for as long as I have been here, don't you think Dorothy can pull it of?"

Syrus looked at Chumley like he was crazy with tears flowing down his cheeks, "PULL IT OF? Please don't put that image in my brain, please Chumley", Dorothy looked at them insulted, "Excuse me, but I make a great Dark Magician Girl and has been for 10 years, that's how long I've own this costume".

But as she did a pose that the Dark Magician Girl usually do, her costume got turn up at one of her armpits, much to the four boys horror, "I thought the arms felt a little tight, oh, and the seat too, the costume much have shrunk, hey, any of you who wants to sow it up?" The four boys quickly shook their heads as they made quickly made excuses and left along with Alexis who also felt a little awkward after seeing that sight.

Soon after so sat Syrus at the bottom of the staircase with Jaden, Chumley and Alexis next to him looking at him worried as he was crying, "My costume duel is gonna be a bust now", Jaden knew of one way to help Syrus now, though it might lead to people being scared of the possibility of a massacre.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Jaden and Chumley were in the Slifer meal hall as Syrus was still sulking, Jaden was looking at a box on one of the tables, it contained his costume which he had gotten just last night, so he hadn't really had a time to try it on, so this would be it.

But then he suddenly heard Chumley yell, "AH HELP MONSTER!" Jaden turned around and looked and saw a pleasant sight, Alexis was standing there, she had a Harpy Lady costume on her, which had the equip spell Cyber Shield armor equipped to it.

Alexis looked at Chumley, "Just relax Chumley, it's just me in a costume, I'm going as Harpy Lady, so what do you think?" Chumley sighed relieved, "Well except for being a pretty good costume, I think I majorly relieved that it's not a real Harpy Lady".

Jaden chuckled as before he looked back at Alexis, "Yeah ignoring that, it's a really sweet costume Lex, fits you nicely, so what are Jazz and Mindy dressing up as?" Alexis had blushed a little at Jaden's compliment, she was smiled at him as she scratched her cheek with one of the claws on the gloves to her costume, "Same thing, that when we're all together we'll be… the Harpy Lady Sisters".

Alexis then looked at Jaden, "So anyway, I heard from Atti that you asked for a custom made costume Jaden, heard you're going as one of your Elemental Dragon Heroes, so which one is it?"

Jaden got a smile on his face, "Okay first of all, Atticus talks too much, that was supposed to be a surprise for you, and second of all, if you want to know, turn around until I get into my costume, both of you".

Alexis and Chumley did as he told and Jaden opened the box and took out the costume with a smirk. About a minute or two later he looked at them fully dressed as he held something ready in his hand and lowered his head a little as he grabbed a hold of the object in his hand with the other hand as well, "Okay, ready, you can turn around".

Both of them turned around and Alexis gasped in amazement while Chumley fell onto the ground screaming, because in front of them stood Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion with his black jagged sword ready in his hands, aimed at them as he stared at them. But then Oblivion laughed as he lifted his head and inside of its mouth Jaden's face could be seen.

Alexis sighed, "I must admit, they did an amazing job with the costume, even though I knew it was a costume I still thought Oblivion was standing right in front of me, what about you Chumley?"

Jaden and Alexis looked at Chumley who was sitting on the ground while holding his hand over his heart, taking deep breaths, "Jaden… you nearly… gave me a heart attack… just now".

Jaden and Alexis chuckled, Jaden then looked next to him, the real Oblivion had appeared in spirit form next to him with crossed arms, looking at him from top to toe, the Hero Dragon of darkness then gave an approving nod.

But then Jaden and the others suddenly heard loud, noisy steps coming towards the Slifer dorm, "What's going on outside?" Jaden, Chumley and Alexis walked out as Syrus stood up from the staircase and looked shocked as Chazz came towards them in his costume.

"Chazz dressed up as XYZ – Dragon Cannon", Jaden said, shocked that there even was a costume of that card, since he figured it would be too difficult to move in, and from how Chazz was walking, he figured he had been right.

Chazz stopped in front of them, ""Now this is a great costume", Alexis smiled. "Wow, it's one of the best ones I have seen today". Chazz looked at her with a smile as a blush appeared on his face, "Is that… Alexis?" He then closed his eyes as his blush intensified, _Purple hair and pointy ears, my big weakness. he thought_.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "I don't remember that XYZ – Dragon Cannon, has ever been blushing Chazz", Jaden nodded, "Yeah and to be honest, I thought you might come dressed as Armed Dragon LV 7, or maybe as one of your Ojamas".

Chazz looked at him as he was crazy, "Are you nuts, why would I dress up as one of those dweebs? I was thinking about one of my higher leveled Armed Dragons, now come on", he then slowly began to move towards the duel arena, "Let's get this costume duel started".

Jaden looked at them, "I'll be there in a sec, I just need to do something first", once all of them walked towards the duel arena Jaden walked behind the Slifer dorm and held up a card and his eyes flashed golden for a second.

Dark Magician Girl appeared before him with a smile, "Hi Jaden, how is it?" Jaden smiled at her, "It's good thank you, listen I have a favor to ask of you", then he explained how Syrus desperately needed someone to dress as Dark Magician Girl to make these costume duels a success.

Dark Magician Girl smiled at him, "And since no one could dress as me, you was wondering if I could pretend that I'm someone who has dressed up as me right?" Jaden nodded, "Yeah, sorry for the trouble", Dark Magician Girl just chuckled and gave him a kiss, when she pulled away she smiled at him, "You know, I'm barely out as it is, so any reason for you to call me is a good one, besides it sounds fun anyway, hold on a second, I will just summon a deck".

She then held up her hand and a glow appeared in it, the next moment a dueling deck were in her hand, Jaden looked at her, "Okay I want you to wait with appearing until a few minutes after I get back to the others, so that it doesn't draw too much attention from my friends over how I found someone dressed as Dark Magician Girl in the last second. Since they know about my powers and that I have you, they might suspect something". Dark Magician Girl nodded and said she understood and Jaden then walked out from behind the dorm and towards the arena.

Once he reached it and got over to his friends, Chazz looked around, "Now who is it gonna be?" When no one answered he held out his hand towards Jaden, "Jaden, since no one is volunteering willingly, I'm gonna volunteer for you, you're dueling".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Oh yeah really? That will be great, so get your game on Chazz", Chazz just snorted, "Yeah right slacker, I can't duel in this costume, I can barely move around in it".

Jaden looked a little disappointed, he had wanted another duel with Chazz since the school duel, there had however never been the chance for it, he then looked Chumley, "Wanna duel Chum?" Chumley just smiled at him, "I really shouldn't, just ate", the truth was that he thought that it wouldn't be that great of a match since he wouldn't be much of a match for Jaden.

Jaden once again looked a little disappointed and then looked down towards Syrus, "What about you Sy?" Syrus smiled at him, "Sorry Jay, but I'm the master of ceremonies for this duel, I'm doing the play by play".

Jaden then looked towards Alexis, prepared to ask her if she wanted to duel, however a flash distracted him and the couple looked next to them and they saw Atticus stand there with a camera.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked her older brother suspiciously, Atticus smiled at them, "Oh you know, just normal big brother stuff, like taking embarrassing photos of my little sister and her boyfriend, so I can show mom and dad later, as well as our other relatives".

Then the next moment he had to run as he had Alexis after him, yelling at him to give her the camera, Jaden sighed, "Great, now with Alexis's gone, I have no one to duel". But then he heard a voice say, "Na ah, I will duel you".

Jaden recognized the voice and saw Dark Magician Girl standing there with a smile on her face and her wand over her shoulder, "Dark Magician Girl?" All of the people who had gathered there said in shock, except for Jaden who sighed with a small smile, he hadn't actually believed that he would be dueling against one of his own duel spirits, but it looked like that's how it would turn out.

Syrus smiled at her, "Now that costume fits perfectly", Jaden held back a laugh, thinking about how Syrus would react if he knew this was the real Dark Magician Girl, the audience then also admired her while wondering who she was since they didn't recognize her.

Dark Magician Girl looked at Chazz with a smile, "So can I?" Chazz nodded his head with a smile, "Can you what? Wait, duel? Definitely, absolutely, for sure, as organizer for this event I say yes", Chazz said as he hit his chest with his right hand.

Jaden was now desperately holding back his laughter while looking at Chazz, "Actually Chazz, Sy is the organizer", Syrus looked at him with a smile, "Who cares? The answer is still yes no matter what, that is…" he looked at Dark Magician Girl, "If that's okay with you I mean".

Dark Magician Girl giggled as she smiled at him, "You're adorable, of course that's okay with me, now let's do this", Jaden chuckled silently for himself as Syrus nearly fainted of happiness from being called adorable by someone who looked as Dark Magician Girl, without knowing that it was the real deal as both of them took their positions as the audience sat down.

Crowler, Zane and Bastion came towards the duel arena, "My my, not a bad turnout, so who is dueling in this match?" Crowler asked, Bastion who was dressed as Amazoness Tiger looked towards the field, "Looks like… Jaden and what appears to be the Dark Magician Girl".

Crowler snorted, "Dark Magician Girl? Don't be ridicules, there is no such…" but he got quiet as he saw Dark Magician Girl place her deck into her Duel Disk, he then got a huge smile on his face, "Why look, it's Dark Magician Girl, I saw her first, I saw her first".

Then the three of them heard someone whining behind them, they looked behind them and saw Alexis coming towards them with a camera in her hands, Atticus who was rubbing the top of his head, behind him walked Mindy and Jazz with heart in their eyes as they looked at Atticus, dressed as Harpy Ladies too, just as Alexis had said.

Once Alexis saw then she walked straight up to Zane, she held out the camera, "To keep away from my brother", he didn't need to ask what she meant and just took the camera, she looked at the arena and got shocked, "Jaden is dueling someone dressed as Dark Magician Girl?" Zane nodded, "Yes apparently I don't know where she came from, but it looks like Syrus's wish came true".

As he said that Alexis remembered that Jaden had said he had something to do before going to the duel arena, _Could the thing he had to do be summoning the spirit of the real Dark Magician Girl? She wondered as she looked at the female magician, having met her before when Jaden summoned her, she would find out soon enough. _

Then her thoughts were interrupted by Chazz's voice that came out of the speakers, "Syrus where are you?" Alexis looked around and saw the small boy standing and staring at Dark Magician Girl with tears of happiness running down his cheeks, "Okay Sy, just play it cool, don't be too obvious, well let her know you're interested, but not desperate".

Alexis felt a little troubled over Syrus's deep attraction towards the female magician, then all of them covered their ears as Chazz's voice then loudly came out of the speakers as he yelled into the headset he had on, "Syrus, stop going crazy over Dark Magician Girl and come over to the commentary section, come on or are you just gonna stare at her all day". Syrus came running over red in the face, "Quiet, must you embarrass me in front of her?"

Jaden placed his plastic sword into a small opening in his costume that had been made on the right side of his waist to place the sword there so that he wouldn't need to carry it in his hand all the time, he placed his Duel Disk on his arm and put his deck into it.

Syrus then smiled as he held a microphone in his hand, "Okay then everyone, introducing today's main event", Chazz looked at him, "Uh hello, it's our ONLY event". Syrus chuckled a little sheepishly, "Oh yeah, that makes it way better, now the day's only event, the Duel Monsters costume duel".

The audience cheered, Hosting it, will be Mir Chazz It Up Princeton", Chazz raised his hand, "Hi", and then Syrus pointed at himself, "And myself, Syrus". The audience looked at them uninterested, "Just get this started already" a Ra student said.

Syrus chuckled a little nervous as Chazz gritted his teeth, "Fair enough, oh would you look at that, the duelists has just entered the arena", Chazz looked at him, "What do you mean by that? They have been standing there for a few minutes now, because you were busy gawking at Dark Magician Girl", Syrus glared at him a little before he cleared his throat.

"At my far right, dressed as Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion… Is Jaden Yuki", Jaden raised his hand, while some girls thought he looked pretty cool in that costume (which made Alexis irritated), the guys didn't seem too interested that he would be dueling.

Syrus then with a huge smile turned to his left, "And now to my left, I'm thrilled to present… the Dark Magician Girl, isn't she just the absolute cutest?" Chazz looked at him, "Oh nice job, real professional, good work staying neutral", Syrus just looked at Chazz, "Oh come, you were thinking it too, don't deny it, anyway, let the first costume duel begin".

Jaden ad Dark Magician Girl activated their Duel Disks, "You ready to do this?" Jaden asked, Dark Magician Girl nodded and they both drew their first five cards. Dark Magician Girl smiled, "Alright, here I come", she drew her next card and looked at it, a smile appeared on her face.

"I think I will start by placing one monster face down in defense mode and then end my turn", she said as she was stepping on the place in excitement, Jaden was about to draw when he nearly jumped out of his costume as every male in the audience suddenly shouted, "DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, WE'RE ROOTING FOR YOU!"

Jaden got a sweat drop at the back of his head when he saw this and then how she waved at them, "Well looks like we can guess who 90 percent of the audience wants to win".

Dark Magician Girl giggled over seeing how much attention she was getting, it was fun to see that she had so many fans, "I really don't deserve such praise", Syrus who was clapping his hands smiled, "Oh yes you do, in fact you deserve even more, but you will have to wait until Jaden's turn".

Jaden sighed, he figured that support from Syrus was out of the question now since he was facing Dark Magician Girl, Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smirk on his face, "I like to introduce a friend of mine that no one has met yet, come forth Defender Dragon in attack mode".

A dark blue dragon with a big white shield in his left hand and a sword in his right appeared on the field, Atk: 2000. Bastion looked curious at the new monster, "A new monster huh? Well it's intriguing that it's called Defender Dragon when it seems to have quite a lot of offensive power". Zane nodded, "Indeed, it must have some kind of protective ability, we'll just have to wait and see".

Jaden then pointed at her face down monster, "Now Defender Dragon, attack her face down monster card", Defender Dragon lifted his sword and jumped towards Dark Magician Girl's side of the field, making the males in the audience glare at Jaden.

The face down monster got revealed and it was a young woman with blond hair, black robes and a black hat, Def: 1500. Syrus smiled, "Wow, look at Dark Magician Girl's monster, it's Fire Sorcerer", Chazz Also smiled, "This should be interesting".

Dark Magician Girl then lifted her hand with a smile, "Now I play…" the males in the audience cheered once again, "My Sorcerer's special ability, do your thing sweetie".

Syrus cheered, "Alright, she's doing her thing, her thing, so what IS her thing?" Chazz looked at him, "Her thing Syrus, remove two of Dark Magician Girl's cards from the game, and then deals 800 points of damage to Jaden".

Dark Magician Girl took two cards from her hand and put them away, Syrus smiled, "Sounds like a plan, you go Dark Magician Girl", all the guys also cheered her on, she giggled, "Alright, Fire Sorcerer, blast him", Fire Sorcerer built up a blast of fire in her hands and unleashed it towards Jaden.

Jaden however had a smirk on his face, "Not so fast, I activate Defender Dragon's special ability", Defender Dragon threw his shield up as he continued towards Fire Sorcerer. The shield spun a few seconds in the air before it stopped and a energy field formed in front of Jaden, blocking the fire just as Defender Dragon slashed Fire Sorcerer with his sword and destroyed her.

As Defender Dragon caught his shield that came towards him, Jaden explained, "Defender Dragon's special ability, when you activate an effect, he can negate that effect and then you can't activate anymore effects that turn, and if it's a spell or trap the card is destroyed, of course whenever he activate his ability he loses 200 attack points". Defender Dragon, Atk: 2000-1800.

Syrus looked at Defender Dragon, "Oh wow, now that's one nice special ability", Chazz nodded, "Indeed but it can also be quite bothersome, after all if he uses it too much, Defender Dragon can easily be taken out".

Jaden had a smirk on his face, but then got shocked as he heard booing coming from the guys the audience, "Wow, looks like the crowd is mad at Jaden for… fighting back?" Syrus looked shocked.

Bastion had a awkward look on his face, "What do would them have him do, give up?" Crowler nodded with an approving look, "Sounds good to me", Zane had a troubled look on his face, "She's playing this crowd better than Jaden's playing his deck, and that's saying something". Alexis looked at Jaden, feeling bad for him since these guys made him look like the villain in this match.

Dark Magician Girl lifted her hand, "It's my turn now, wish me luck guys", the guys cheered for her again and Jaden and Defender Dragon both looked at the audience feeling awkward.

Dark Magician Girl drew her next card and looked at it, "Alright, first I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Fire Sorcerer", Fire Sorcerer appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Jaden decided not to use Defender Dragon's ability to here since he was worried he would weaken his dragon too much, he then saw how Dark Magician Girl grabbed a card in her hand, "Next I sacrifice her to summon… Dark Red Enchanter", Jaden's eyes widened in shock as Dark Red Enchanter appeared on the field, Atk: 1700.

Syrus looked excited, "How about that, Jaden did a big mistake by not using his dragon's ability again, and now he will have to face one of his toughest monsters as an opponent", Chazz nodded, "Yeah especially since Dark Red Enchanter gains two spell counters when he's summoned, he also gains one every time a normal spell or an Quick spell is used, no matter which player uses it, and for each spell counter he gains 300 attack points".

Just as Chazz had said so rose Dark Red Enchanter's power, Atk: 1700-2300, "Dark Magician Girl smiled at him, "Now, would you be so kind and take out that Defender Dragon?" Dark Red Enchanter then rushed towards Defender Dragon and then unleashed a magical blast at him, destroying him, Jaden LP: 4000-3500

The guys cheered again, Dark Magician Girl then grabbed a card in her hand, "Next I play Card of Sanctity, now both of us has to draw until we're holding six cards". Jaden gritted his teeth a little as he drew one card while Dark Magician Girl drew five, since she played a normal spell Dark Red Enchanter's power increased again, Atk: 2300-2600.

Dark Magician Girl then winked at him, "Alright then cutie, now it's your turn", Jaden gulped a little as he felt the resentment of every guy in the audience as well as Syrus's, getting directed towards him, while Alexis glared a little at the Dark Magician Girl.

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion in attack mode", darkness gathered behind Jaden and then Oblivion flew out of it and landed on the field, Atk: 2000.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the equip spell Elemental Force, and so now I equip it to my Oblivion, so now, by discarding an Elemental Dragon Hero from my hand to the graveyard, a random monster from your deck is selected, then Oblivion gains 100 points times that monster's level for as long as he's out, and all your monsters loses 100 points times that monsters level for as long as they're out, also then shuffle that card back into the deck".

Jaden then took and discarded Lightningstorm to the graveyard and a card came out, she took it and looked at it, she then showed that it was the level 6 Chaos Command Magician. Oblivion roared, Atk: 2000-2600. Dark Red Enchanter however hung a little as his energy got drained, Atk: 2600-2000.

Jaden smiled as Dark Magician Girl shuffled Chaos Command Magician back into her deck, "And now I activate oblivion's special ability, once per turn, I can either decrease one of your monsters attack points by 200 for every Elemental Dragon Hero on the field, or force it into defense mode, but I think I'll just reduce your monster's power instead", Dark Red Enchanter, Atk: 2000-1800.

Jaden's smile got bigger, "Time for some payback, Oblivion, attack Dark Red Enchanter with Darkness Slash", Oblivion lifted his sword and sent out a slash of dark energy towards Dark Red Enchanter, destroying him, Dark Magician Girl LP: 4000-3200

The crowd booed him again, while Syrus cried a little, "How can he be so cruel to attack someone as cute as her?" Chazz looked at him irritated, "You know if you're just gonna act as a fan I'm taking that microphone from you".

Jaden sighed, "Your turn now", Dark Magician Girl giggled, "Thank you handsome", Jaden felt that the guys watching the duel was just about to murder him right now. Dark Magician Girl drew her next card, "Next, I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode".

The female Magician appeared on the field with her staff pointed towards Oblivion, Atk: 1600. Syrus had a smile on his face, "Oh good move, as long as that card is out, Jaden won't be able to attack any other spellcaster monsters other than it". Chazz looked at Syrus irritated, "Can I get a word in?" Syrus looked at him nervous, "Un, maybe next time?"

Dark Magician Girl then held up a card, "Next I activate Dimension Fusion, by paying 2000 life points, we can both summon monsters that has been removed from the game, back to our field, no need to thank me it's really my pleasure", Dark Magician Girl LP: 3200-1200.

Syrus smiled, "Not just you though, I'm sure the two cards you got rid of earlier is thrilled as well", Jaden was a bit troubled since he didn't have anything to bring back, then to Dark Magician Girl's side appeared a second Magician's Valkyria, and then to everyone's shock so appeared a Dark Magician Girl card, Atk: 2000.

Everyone got excited as they got to see not only one, but two Dark Magician Girls, "She just played the card she's pretending to be", Crowler said excited, however Bastion had a curious look on his face, "Yes curious, it was my understanding that only the king of games Yugi Muto and Jaden possessed a Dark Magician Girl card". Zane nodded, "Mine too, so who is this girl?"

Dark Magician Girl then held up another card, "And now I use Shrink to cut Oblivion's original attack points in half until the end of this turn", Oblivion Atk: 2600-1600. Syrus who had jumped up on Chazz's costume smiled, "Alright here it comes, on three, one, two, three".

"Attack, go Dark Magician Girl take out that Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion with Dark Burning attack". The Dark Magician Girl on the field jumped up in the air and unleashed her attack and it hit Oblivion, but to her shocked he remained standing, Jaden LP: 3500-3300

Jaden held up Elemental Force, "By sending Elemental Force to the graveyard I negate Oblivion's destruction and I cut the damage I take in half, of course that also means he loses the points he got from it", Oblivion Atk: 1600-1000, Dark Magician Girl smiled at him, "Not a bad move, however my first Magician's Valkyria will take him down, now go Mystic Scepter Blast".

The first Magician's Valkyria took and unleashed her attack and destroyed Oblivion, Jaden, LP: 3300-2700. Dark Magician Girl then winked at him, "And now my second one will strike you directly", the second Magician's Valkyria took and attacked Jaden directly, Jaden LP: 2700-1100.

All the guys cheered once again, while Alexis mentally called them all idiots to be charmed by her looks, especially Syrus who was Jaden's best friend. Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "Next I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode", Burstwing appeared in the field in an explosion of fire, Atk: 1700.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn", Syrus looked confused, "Huh? While I'm glad he wasn't mean and attacked her, why didn't he try and take out one of her Magician Valkyrias?" Chazz looked at him, "Simple Syrus, because he couldn't attack". Jaden narrowed his eyes, since he knew that he was right.

Zane looked at the Valkyrias, "The special ability of Magician's Valkyria is still active, as long as she's out Jaden won't be able to attack any other spellcasters". Bastion nodded. "That's right, and she's has two of them, the first one protects the second one, and then the second one is able to protect the first one". They both looked at Crowler who had joined the audience in booing at Jaden while cheering for Dark Magician Girl.

Dark Magician Girl looked at Jaden's face down, "Face downs can be really scary, I'm a bit nervous", the audience told her not to be as they were behind her, Jaden sighed.

Syrus nodded, "Alright, now whose turn is it to draw? That's right, Dark Magician Girl's", everyone cheered as she drew her next card, "Here goes, now I activate the spell card, Magic Formula, it gives my Dark Magician Girl 700 more attack points". The Dark Magician Girl on the field got covered in an aura, Atk: 2000-2700.

Syrus smiled, "And that means… this duel is over, she will destroy Burstwing and then end the match with one of her Valkyrias", everyone in the audience cheered as it looked like she would win.

"Now go Dark Magician Girl, attack Burstwing and end this duel", Dark Magician Girl unleashed her attack but Jaden quickly activated his face down, "Go Backfire, now since I have Burstwing on the field, this trap negates the destruction of one of my monsters, and then the opponent takes the battle damage I should have taken".

A red energy barrier formed in front of Burstwing which stopped the Dark Burning attack, then a stream of fire shot out from it and hit Dark Magician Girl as the audience once again booed, Dark Magician Girl LP: 1200-200,

The audience screamed at Jaden, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO WIN THIS?!" Jaden looked at them with a weird expression on his face, "Uh hello? Of course I am, I mean this is a duel".

Dark Magician Girl smiled at him, "Nice counter Jaden, I now end my turn, so now it's your turn", Jaden nodded and then drew his next card, he looked at it, "I activate Elemental Dragon Fusion, so now by paying 500 life points I fuse Lightningstorm in my grave with Quickclaw in my hand", Jaden LP: 1100-600.

An explosion of fire happened as Quickclaw and Lightningstorm appeared on the field before they got sucked into a vortex. "Now dragon warriors of wind and lightning, join together to form a monster that will end this, I fusion summon Elemental Dragon Hero Vortex Fang".

Out of the vortex came Vortex Fang with both of his swords in his hands as he landed next to Burstwing, Atk: 2600. Chazz narrowed his eyes, "And I guess that means this duel is over", Syrus turned towards him, "What do you mean?" He held up his microphone towards him as Chazz spoke, "I mean Syrus that when Vortex Fang is successfully fusion summoned, he return all opposing monsters to the opponent's hand, and then Jaden gets to draw one card for each monster returned this way",

The entire audience looked horrified as both the Magician's Valkyrias and the Dark Magician Girl card returned to Dark Magician Girl's hand, Jaden then drew three cards, "Of course since your Dark Magician Girl and one of the Valkyrias were special summoned, they will return to the field at the end of the turn, but of course, we won't get to the next turn since this match is over".

The audience screamed in desperation, "DON'T DO IT! WE BEG YOU!" Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Sorry guys, but I always play to win, now Vortex Fang, attack her directly with Lightning Hurricane Slash".

Vortex fang roared as a hurricane formed around him while electricity went through it, it grew larger and larger and when it has grown large enough it bent downwards and flew towards Dark Magician Girl and encircled her. She covered her face in order to shield it from the electricity and the strong winds, she then heard a roar and looked up in time to see Vortex Fang come towards her before slashing her with both of his swords, Dark Magician Girl, LP: 200-0.

She then laughed, "That was a great duel Jaden, thank you, and thanks to all of you for cheering for me", all of the audience cheered for Dark Magician Girl while Jaden sat on the ground, "Boy, it's not easy being the bad guy, wonder how villains can handle this pressure?"

Alexis, Bastion and Zane came up to him, "Oh don't worry, even if you're the bad guy of the day, I still like you", Jaden smiled at Alexis, "Thanks Lex", Bastion looked at Jaden, "So Jay, any idea of who that girl is?" Zane nodded, "Yeah really, I believe we should have seen her around here".

Alexis looked at Jaden now with a serious look on her face, "Yeah about that, that's her, am I right?" Jaden looked a little nervous and nodded, Alexis then walked over to Dark Magician Girl and asked to get to talk to her in private.

Jaden and the other two boys looked as Alexis led Dark Magician Girl away, Zane looked at Jaden, "I just need to ask, Jaden, that was the real Dark Magician Girl, wasn't it?" Jaden nodded, shocking Bastion, and explained the whole thing.

Zane smiled at him, "Thanks Jaden. you have no idea how happy you made syrus by summoning her for real", Jaden chuckled, "Actually I do, I have been hearing about it during the entire duel", Zane chuckled a little embarrassed over how his younger brother had acted.

WITH ALEXIS AND DARK MAGICIAN GIRL,

Alexis looked at her, "I'm happy Jaden did this to help Sy, and while I have agreed to allow you to show a little affection for him when you show up for real, I don't want you flirting with him like that when I'm watching".

Dark Magician Girl smiled at her, "You are feeling a little worried right? I think you might be scared that Jaden will turn out like the ones at the duel arena and break up with you", Alexis's eyes widened, she knew that Jaden said that she was the only girl he had feelings for, but still these feelings of worry didn't just disappear.

Dark Magician Girl gave her a friendly smile as she placed a hand on Alexis's shoulder, "You don't need to worry about that, while Jaden thinks I'm attractive, he doesn't really think about me that way very much, his heart truly belongs to you".

Alexis blushed but smiled, feeling a little foolish, if Dark Magician Girl even said it, she most likely had nothing to worry about, she apologized and they walked back towards the duel arena.

Once they reached it, Jaden came towards Alexis, "Hey Lex, the audience wants to see more duels, and Bastion agreed to duel but wanted to face you since he has wanted to duel you for a while".

Alexis smiled when she heard that, since she had wanted to duel Bastion too since his duel with Chazz. Dark Magician Girl gave her Duel Disk to Alexis and she put it on and walked towards the duel arena, while Jaden and Dark Magician Girl walked up to Zane to watch as Alexis stood across to Bastion as they got ready as Bastion put Jaden's Duel Disk on his arm.

**So in order to make Syrus happy, Jaden summoned the real Dark Magician Girl to be there for the costume duels, and ended up facing her in a duel. Trough out the match, it was clear that the audience favored her and wanted her to win. It was a tough match but Jaden managed to win the duel by summoning Elemental Dragon Hero Vortex Fang, Alexis then had a talk with Dark Magician Girl before she learned that Bastion wanted to duel her, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

**P.S just a warning, only the ending of the duel between Alexis and Bastion will be shown, the next chapter will focus on another duel.**


	33. Duel Monsters Spirit Day part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time so were it time for the Duel Monsters Spirit Day to begin, Jaden and the others prepared themselves and Jaden enjoyed his friends reactions when he showed them his costume of Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion. Also since Syrus desperately could use someone dressed as the Dark Magician Girl, Jaden decided to help him by summoning the real one. Jaden then got to duel in the first costume duel, and ended up facing Dark Magician Girl, and she quickly became the favorite of the audience, the duel was tough, but Jaden managed to win it in the end, and then a duel between Alexis and Bastion was about to begin, what will happen next?**

Chapter 33- Duel Monsters Spirit Day part 2

Jaden, Dark Magician Girl, Atticus and Zane stood and watched the duel between Alexis and Bastion, and considering that Bastion was a tiger and Alexis was dressed as a female bird lady and the fact that she was among the top 5 hottest girls in school, there were no doubt which one the guys were cheering for, while the girls just enjoyed the duel.

Currently so had Alexis only Cyber Tutu on the field in attack mode, Atk: 1000, and two cards in her hand and had 1600 life points, she had managed to stop save herself with Negate Attack last turn. Bastion had zero cards in his hand, had Water Dragon on the field, Atk: 2800, as well as Lithmus Doom Swordsman, and since he had Spirit Barrier on the field, Lithmus Doom Swordsman had 3000 attack points, Bastion also had 1200 life points.

Bastion looked at her with confident look on his face, "Well well Alexis, I guess we all know who will win this duel now", Alexis knew she was in a disadvantage, but even so why would she give up now?

Alexis had Etoile Cyber and Polymerization in her hand, she needed one more card in order to turn this around, Blade Skater, she looked at Bastion, "I know that I'm in a disadvantage, but that's when a duel usually is most interesting, since then it can do either way, and so, how this duel will end will be decided by my next draw".

Alexis looked at her deck, she needed Blade Skater in order to win, though the odds of drawing her was low. She then looked at Jaden showed an confident smile, showing his faith in her ability to turn this around with just one draw.

She smiled at Jaden before turning back towards Bastion, "I'm sorry Bastion, even though Jaden is my boyfriend, we're also rivals when it comes to dueling, and so, if I lose here then I have a long way to go before I can beat him, so sorry but I'm taking you down".

Alexis then took and placed her fingers on her deck, hoping it would be Blade Skater, she then took and drew her card, everyone held their breaths as she looked at the card she had drawn and got a smirk on her face.

"I now play the spell card Pot of Greed, now I'm allowed to draw two more cards", Alexis drew two more cards and looked at them, her smirk grew bigger, which made Bastion worried, since it must mean that she had drawn what she needed.

Alexis then took one of them and grabbed the other two cards in her hand, "I now play Polymerization, and fuse together Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater, in order to summon my Cyber Blader in attack mode".

Both Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater got sucked into the vortex and out came Cyber Blader, Atk: 2100.

Alexis looked at Bastion, "And I'm sorry to inform you about this Bastion, but her special ability changes based on how many monsters there is on your field, so now, since you have two monsters on your side of the field, her special ability doubles her attack points".

Cyber Blader got covered in a purple aura, Atk: 2100-4200, Bastion didn't look worried, "Impressive Lex, but even if you attack it won't matter, as long as I have Spirit Barrier, I won't take any damage".

Alexis had a smirk on her face and held up her last card, "I know, which is why I also has this card", she turned around the card and Bastion gasped when he saw that she was holding Mystical Space Typhoon, "I now use this card to destroy your Spirit Barrier".

A typhoon came out of the card and flew towards the trap card and destroyed it, Alexis looked at Bastion as her smirk grew, "And since there is no face up traps on the field, Lithmus Doom Swordsman loses all of his power". Lithmus Doom Swordsman Atk &amp; Def: 3000-0.

Alexis pointed at Lithmus Doom Swordsman, "Now Cyber Blader, attack Lithmus Doom Swordsman with Skate Blade Slash", Cyber Blader moved towards Lithmus Doom Swordsman, she slashed him with her right skate, and while Bastion's monster survived, his life points sure didn't, Bastion LP: 1200-0.

Everyone in the audience cheered as Alexis walked over to Bastion, she held out her hand, "Thanks for the great duel Bastion, I hope that we can duel again soon, if I duel against strong people like you, then I will only improve my skills, so that I someday might beat Jaden, which I guess is the same for you".

Bastion nodded as he shook Alexis's hand, "I agree, after just like he's your rival even though he's your boyfriend, even though he's my friend, he's also my greatest rival, the one I wish to surpass one day, just like you, and like a lot in Duel Academy, even though a lot of them are too proud to admit it out loud that he's that good.

Alexis then walked over to Jaden and gave him a quick kiss, all the guys in the audience was just about to murder Jaden when they saw that, but Jaden ignored it. Dark Magician Girl walked up to Alexis, "Nice duel Alexis", she held up her hand, Alexis smiled at her and then they high fived with each other, making Jaden relieved since the bad atmosphere from earlier was gone, at least for now, but if a girl flirted with him he knew it would return.

Alexis and Dark Magician Girl talked a little while Zane watched them, since he knew this was the real Dark Magician Girl that Jaden had summoned for real, he was amazed over seeing her, and seeing the way she acted, she was an ancient duel spirit from what he had heard, and yet she acted like any teenage girl would.

Jaden looked around, "So anyone else who wants to duel? Because if so, I'm game", no one was surprised when he said that, they all looked around to se if anyone wanted to duel.

But at that moment they heard a loud voice say, "HEY! FREAK!" Jaden sighed, since he would recognize that voice, sure he had recently heard it again after a few years, but it was still pretty similar to how it was all those years ago, besides there were only one person who called him a freak.

Jaden turned around and saw Jake Backer coming towards them with his normal arrogant look on his face, there were a guy next to him, a blond boy with hair that stood up in spikes. Jake looked at Jaden with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I'm surprised that you not only have friends, but also have a girlfriend, one as hot as Alexis Rhodes on top of that, don't they know what kind of monster you really are?"

Before Jaden could answer so walked Alexis up to him and slapped him in the face, causing him to get a shocked look on his face, Alexis glared at him, "DON'T ever call him a monster ever again, he's one of the greatest people I know".

Jake looked at her like she was crazy, "Have you any idea of what he can do? You know about the destruction that happened close to the Slifer dorm a few months ago right? The craters in the forest? I can say for sure that he was using his freak powers and did that".

Alexis looked like she was about to kill him, Jaden placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, since getting worked up wouldn't make him stop saying all those things. Zane looked at Jake with narrowed eyes, since Jake also was a third year Obelisk, Zane had known him since he first got here, and he really disliked him not only because of his personality of thinking he was superior, but also for the fact that he treated students that were in the lower dorms as they were lower than dirt, especially the Slifers.

"Becker, you have no right to say things like that since you know nothing about Jaden, so what if he had special gifts? He's a million, no… a BILLION times better person than you will ever be in your life unless you change", Zane said with a low voice so no one could hear them except for Jaden, their friends, and Jake.

Jake looked at Zane with a raised eyebrow, "I know all I need about him, he's a good for nothing freak of nature who shouldn't even be allow to go free, or even exist for that matter".

All of them looked at him shocked, they couldn't believe that he could say something like that openly among other people, Alexis looked like she was about to strangle him. Jaden just sighed, "Becker, the whole bully thing is getting old, if you don't change this attitude of yours it's gonna get you into trouble in the future, and besides…"

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "While I know you like being a bully, I heard you believe yourself to be too good to actually come over here, so you must be here for another reason than just saying crazy stuff, so what do you want with me?"

Jake looked at him with hateful eyes, "You dare to talk to me like that? Well you're right, I'm here to claim something that doesn't belong to you", Jaden looked at him confused, "And what could that possibly be?"

Jake pointed at him, "The Elemental Dragon Heroes", everyone got shocked when they heard him say that. Bastion narrowed his eyes at him, "And what makes you think you have the right to take them from him? After all, those cards were made especially for him, as both a gift and a test".

Jake looked at Bastion, "Well you lowly Ra student, he doesn't deserve cards that is that powerful, they belong to someone like me, so I'm here to claim what should rightfully be mine".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, Jaden then felt his Elemental Dragon Heroes appear behind him in spirit form, not only in their separate forms, but also their fusion form. All of them growled at Jake, and Jaden could feel that they didn't agree with him, in fact according to them it was the reversed, Jake was the one who wasn't worthy of their power, and would never be in his life.

Jaden felt a smile appear on his face, feeling the support of the spirits of the monsters they were talking about had for him made him happy, showing that if they had that much faith in him, then their power were not wasted on him.

Jaden looked Jake straight into the eyes, "Becker, you are the one who doesn't deserve them since you're not a true duelist", the blond guy behind Jake glared at Jaden while Jake raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

Jaden looked at him, "For a true duelist, taking care of and respecting the cards in their deck or decks is an obvious thing to do, after all, the deck is like a duelist's partner, and so, if you don't care of it, you can't be called a true duelist".

Jaden's friends nodded their heads, agreeing with him, taking care of your deck was an important thing to do for a duelist. That's why they all got angry when Jake and his friend started laughing. Jake looked at Jaden, "I knew you were a freak, but I didn't know you were this much of an idiot, cards are just pieces of paper, there is nothing to respect about them, once they're not useful to you anything, they're just trash to get rid of".

Jaden narrowed his eyes when he heard that, "If that's how you feel about a duelist's deck, then there is no way in hell that I will ever hand over my Elemental Dragon Heroes to you, they deserve better than that". Jake glared at him while his Elemental Dragon Heroes smiled at him and nodded feeling grateful for the care he showed for them before disappearing.

Jaden turned around, "If that was all you came her for Becker, then I suggest you leave now, since we don't want guys like you here". Jaden was about to saw something to the others when Jake said, "I challenge you to a duel, and when I win, you will hand over those cards to me".

Jaden looked over his shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow, "You want to duel me? Didn't you learn your lesson when Chumley defeated you?" All of his friends looked at him shocked while Jake's face turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"Wait, hold on, you mean, Chumley defeated Jake Becker?" Jaden nodded towards Atticus who looked at Becker with a smirk, "Well, one would think that you would be a shut in after being defeated by one of your favorite victims to torment".

Jake glared at Atticus, "Shut up Rhodes, I will deal with you later", he looked at Jaden, "So what is the answer Yuki?" Jaden felt a smile appear on his face and held out his hand towards Bastion, Bastion immediately handed back Jaden's Duel Disk to him and he put it on.

Jaden then took out one of his decks, "Alright, then let's do this, but just so you know, I won't use my Hero Dragons against a guy like you, so if you wanna face me then you will have to deal with some of my oldest and most trusted monsters, my Elemental Heroes".

Jake looked really insulted when Jaden said that, and then the blond guy behind him finally spoke up, "Is that right? If you look down on Jake that much, then how about handicap match since you seems to think you're that much better than him".

Zane looked at him, "Why are you getting involved in their discussion Fierce?" The blond guy glared at him, "Shut up Truesdale", the guy looked back at Jaden, "The name is Jim Fierce, and my suggestion is that since you're so arrogant, then let it be a two on one match, we will start with 8000 life points and you will start with 4000".

All of them looked at them shocked before Alexis finally exploded, "That's the lowest thing I have ever heard, you just want to bully him since he's standing up to Becker and then steal his cards from him".

Jim Fierce ignored her and looked at Jaden, "So loser, what do you say?" Jaden narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything Atticus stepped forward, "He's agreeing to it, however…" he stood next to Jaden, "Let's make it a two on two, I have always wanted to put the two of you in your place because of your attitudes, and so this is the perfect time for it", Jaden smiled at Atticus and he smiled back at him.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter if we have to face both of you, we'll crush you either way", Alexis walked up to Atticus with a serious look on her face while she took of the Duel Disk on her arm, "Crush them you two", Jaden and Atticus nodded and said they would while Atticus took the Duel Disk his little sister held out towards him.

Alexis then walked back towards the others and stood next to Dark Magician Girl as the four players stepped into the duel arena, "Completely annihilate them you guys", Jaden sent a small smirk towards Dark Magician Girl who had yelled that with an angry look on her face.

Jaden looked at Atticus as they put their decks into their Duel Disks, as both Becker and Jim did the same, "So what about your deck? Since you can't use your dragon deck, have you managed to make another one that you feel good with?"

Atticus looked at him, "I have been working on a few and will test them and see how they feel, in fact this will be one of those tests, but don't worry, it will help us win this match".

All four of them then drew their first five cards, Syrus at that moment took and spoke into the microphone, "And now for the final duel of the day, the Slifer dorm's star duelist Jaden Yuki will duel in a tag team match with Atticus against the jerk Becker… uh I mean Jake and his friend Jim Fierce".

Jake glared at Syrus for a second before he looked at Jaden, "You go first, after all you will need all the help you can get", Jaden just shrugged his shoulder, "Now let's get our game on", he drew his next card and looked at it.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode", Bubbleman appeared on the field, Atk: 800, "And since he's the only one on my field I get two draw two more cards from my deck".

Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "And both of them is getting into direct action, I play Polymerization and fuse Avian that I just drew with Bubbleman on my field in order to form Elemental Hero Mariner in attack mode".

Bubbleman and Avian got sucked into the vortex and out came the sailor hero Mariner, Atk: 1400, Jaden then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I place two cards face down".

Syrus cheered, "And Jaden fusion summon on his very first turn and place two cards face down, looks like he's already planning on striking the opponents hard on his next turn", Chazz nodded, "Yeah, but before that, it's now Jim Fierce's turn".

As he said that Jim drew his next card and looked at it, "First I summon Machine King Prototype in attack mode", a machine monster appeared on the field, Atk: 1600. He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Ancient Rules, which lets me special summon a level 5 or above normal monster from my hand".

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "So now I also summon Launcher Spider in attack mode", a mechanical spider appeared on the field with what looked like missile launchers on its back, Atk: 2200.

Jim then pointed at Machine King Prototype, "And now my Machine King Prototype's ability activates. He gains 100 attack points for every machine monster on the field except for himself", Machine King Prototype, Atk: 1600-1700. He then grabbed one of his three remaining cards, "Next I throw a card face down and end my turn".

Syrus looked troubled, "While Jaden started with a good turn, Jim Fierce made a good first turn too, since he summoned two pretty strong monsters and placed a card face down".

Atticus then took and drew his next card since it was his turn now, Jim pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate my trap Rare Metalmorph, now I can equip this to a machine monster, and the equipped monster gains 500 attack points, and I chose Launcher Spider", Launcher Spider got covered in a metal coating, Atk: 2200-2700.

Atticus looked at it with narrowed eyes and looked at the card he just drew, "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and place one card face down before I end my turn", a card appeared in front of Atticus before a large man with long black hair and a huge shield appeared on the field, Def: 2600.

Jake laughed, "That's it Rhodes? I remember you being better than that", He drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode". Luster Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1900, "And with that I end my turn".

Syrus looked at the audience, "And now since the players has all had one turn, they can now attack, and now since it's Jaden's turn again, Mariner is ready to strike one of those players directly". Chazz nodded, "That's right, Elemental Hero Mariner's special ability allows him to attack the opponent directly if Jaden has at least one face down card in his spell and trap card zone".

Jaden smiled when they said that as he drew his next card, "You heard them Mariner, strike Becker directly", Mariner sent one of the anchors he had on his arms towards Becker and hit him, Jake/Jim LP: 8000-6600. Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and that ends my turn". Clayman appeared on a knee with his arms crossed in front of him, Def: 2000.

Jake glared at him, "I will make you pay for that Yuki, but first Jim will crush those sorry excuses for monsters of yours", Jim nodded his head and drew his next card, "I start by sacrificing my Machine King Prototype to summon his upgraded form, come forth Machine King". Machine King Prototype left the field and got replaced by a upgraded version of itself, Atk: 2200.

"And just like his prototype form, my Machine King gains 100 attack points for all machine monsters on the field, including himself", Machine King, Atk: 2200-2400. Jim then pointed at Mariner, "Now Launcher Spider, attack Hero Mariner", the missile launchers on its back opened up and fired a bunch of missiles towards Mariner.

Jaden prepared to activate one of his face downs, but the look on Atticus's told him to let him handle this, Atticus pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play my Ambush Shield, so now I can sacrifice one of my monsters to add its defense monster to the attack of one monster on the field until the end of the turn, so now I add Big Shield Gardna's defense points to Mariner's attack points".

Big Shield Gardna shattered and particles of light flew over to Mariner and he got covered by a white aura, Atk: 1400-4000. Jim looked shocked as Mariner dodged the missiles and then sent one of his anchors flying towards Launcher Spider, it went straight through the mechanical spider's body before it got destroyed, Jake/Jim LP: 6600-5300, Machine King, Atk: 2400-2300.

Jim growled, "Fine, then I will attack you directly with Machine King Rhodes" Machine King launched his hand towards Atticus, Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Shrink, so now Machine King's original points is cut in half until the end of the turn", Machine King, Atk: 2300-1200.

Atticus covered his face as the mechanical fists hit him, Jaden/Atticus LP: 8000-6800, Jim gritted his teeth and then grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn which means Mariner's and Machine King's strength return to normal". Mariner, Atk: 4000-1400. Machine King, Atk: 1200-2300.

Atticus then took and drew his next card, "I place one card face down, and then a monster face down in defense mode",

Jake took and drew his next card, "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode", Dark Blade appeared on the field, Atk: 1800, "I then play Stop Defense, to force Clayman to attack mode", Clayman rose to his feet, Atk: 800, "Next I attack him with Luster Dragon", Luster Dragon took and unleashed its Breath of Fire attack and hit Clayman and destroyed him, Jaden/Atticus LP: 6800-5700.

Jake then pointed at Mariner, "Next I attack Mariner with Dark Blade", Dark Blade then moved towards Mariner, "Not so fast, I play Hero Spirit, with this when an Elemental Hero is destroyed, I can make damage I take from this battle 0", Mariner got destroyed, but their life points didn't change.

Jake glared at him, "Fine, then I end my turn". Jaden then drew his next card and looked at it, he knew he needed something good to turn this around, "I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards", Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "I play Silent Doom, which lets me bring back one monster in defense mode, so come back Clayman".

Clayman then came back on a knee with his arms crossed in front of him, "Next I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode", Sparkman appeared on the field, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then showed another of his card, "Now I use Miracle Fusion, so now by removing both Sparkman and Clayman from play so can I summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". Sparkman and Clayman left the field and Thunder Giant appeared on it, Atk: 2400.

Jaden then grabbed one of his remaining two cards, "I activate Thunder Giant's ability, once per turn by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, he can destroy one monster whose original attack points is lower than his, so say good bye to Machine King", Thunder Giant took and unleashed his Static Blast and destroyed Machine King, Jaden pointed at him, "And now Thunder Giant, attack his life points directly with Voltic Thunder".

Thunder Giant took and attacked Jim directly with his Voltic Thunder, Jake/Jim LP: 5300-2900, Jaden then looked at his last card, "I end my turn after placing this face down".

Jim growled and drew his next card, he got a smirk on his face, "I play Card of Sanctity, so now all of us get to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands", Jaden drew six cards, Jim, five cards while Atticus drew three and Jake drew two.

Jim's smile grew bigger, "Now I play my face down Silent Doom, to get back my Machine King in defense mode", Machine king re appeared on a knee with his arms crossed in front of him, Atk &amp; Def: 2200-2300/2000.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I play Cost down, which allows me to reduce the level of all monsters in my hand by two for this turn by simply discarding a card". Jim discarded a card, "So now, I sacrifice my Machine king, so that I can summon my Perfect Machine King in attack mode". Machine King got replaced by his upgraded form, Perfect Machine King, Atk: 2700.

Jaden looked at the big robot, "And if you think he's scary now just wait, because he gains 500 attack points for every machine monster on the field, including himself", Jaden gulped a little when he heard that, Atk: 2700-3200.

Jim then grabbed two cards in his hand, "Next I equip him with both 7 Completed and Mage Power, with 7 completed, he gains 700 attack or defense points, I decide which, and I chose attack, and with Mage Power, he gains 500 points for every spell and trap on my field, and with two, that's 1000 more points". Perfect Machine King, Atk: 3200-4900.

Jim then pointed at Thunder Giant, "Now Perfect Machine King, take out that Thunder Giant now", Perfect Machine King's shoulders opened up and he fired missiles at Thunder Giant and destroyed him, Jaden/Atticus LP: 5700-3200. Jim had a smirk on his face as he ended his turn.

Syrus got a little worried when he looked at Perfect Machine King, "And now the two teams are almost even once again, and now Jim Fierce has a monster with almost 5000 attack points, what can Jaden and Atticus do to get out of this situation?"

Atticus took and drew his next card, he got a smirk on his face, "I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Maximum Six in attack mode", Atticus's face down monster card disappeared, revealing a short glimpse of Morphing Jar, but since it didn't get flipped up, its ability didn't activate, as a six armed blue warrior monster with massive muscles appeared, Atk: 1900.

Atticus then took out I dice, "Now I get to roll a dice, and then I take and multiply the number I roll with 200 and add that to Maximum Six's attack points", Atticus rolled his dice and it landed on… six.

Atticus got a smirk on his face, "Looks like I'm very lucky today, since he now gains 1200 points", Maximum Six, Atk: 1900-3100. Jim chuckled, "Even so, you can't take on my Perfect Machine King with that, and even if you take out one of Jake's monsters, we will still have points left, and then Jake will take that Maximum Six down and then we would finish you off next turn".

Atticus chuckled, "I'm sure Jaden would find a way to survive you, but even so, the one I'm aiming for is not one of Becker's monsters, it your Perfect Machine King, I now activate my trap, Metalmorph".

Jim got worried when he saw the trap get flipped up, "Now this card first gives the monster it's equipped to an extra 300 attack and defense points, Maximum Six, Atk &amp; Def: 3100-3400/ 1600-1900.

Atticus then looked at him with a smirk, "And let's not forget Metalmorph other effect, when my monster attacks another monster, he's attack points increases by half of your monster's attack points until the end of the battle, so now Maximum Six, attack Perfect Machine King".

Maximum Six rushed towards Perfect Machine King, Atk: 3400-5850. Maximum Six continued to punch Perfect Machine King with all six of his arms until his chest cracked open and electricity came out before he exploded, Jake/Jim LP: 2900-1950.

Atticus then looked at his hand as he grabbed a card with a satisfied look on his face, "And now I end my turn with one face down, so show us what you got Becker", Jake growled and drew his next card, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back the freak's Thunder Giant", Thunder Giant appeared on Jake's side of the field, "And now by sacrificing him along with my two monsters, I summon forth… Gilford the Lightning",

Gilford the Lightning appeared on the field, Atk: 2800, And since I sacrificed three monsters, he can now use his Lightning Sword to destroy all my opponents monsters".

Gilford then took and grabbed his sword and then swung out with it and sent a slash of electricity towards Maximum Six, and he got destroyed, Jake then held up a card, "And now thanks to Rush Recklessly, I give him 700 extra attack points for this turn". Gilford the Lightning, Atk: 2800-3500.

Atticus pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Sorry, but I play Threatening Roar, and so with this you can't attack this turn", Jake gritted his teeth, "Fine, then I just end my turn, not that it matters since you two will be finished next turn", Gilford the Lightning, Atk: 3500-2800.

Jaden then took and drew his next card with a smirk, "Sorry Becker, but you won't get a next turn, because I'm ending this now", Jake looked at him, "Oh yeah, and how are you gonna do that".

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "First I activate Fusion Recovery, so now I can take one monster I used in a fusion, and one Polymerization and add them to my hand, and the monster I chose is Avian", Polymerization and Avian came out of his graveyard and he added them to his hand.

"Next I use Polymerization, to fuse Avian with Burstinatrix, in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", Burstinatrix and Avian got sucked into the vortex and out came Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100.

Jake looked at him with a mocking look on his face, "Looks like you need to go a math course Yuki, since my monster is stronger than yours with 700 points". But then he noticed how the slot for field spells opened up on Jaden's Duel Disk, "Who said I'm done? I play the field spell card, Skyscraper".

Atticus got a smirk on his face while Jake and Jim looked worried as the skyscrapers surrounded them, "And as you probably know, here if an Elemental Hero battles a monster with higher attack points, they get 1000 attack points".

Flame Wingman then flew up to the top of a skyscraper, Atk: 2100-3100, "Now go Flame Wingman, attack Gilford the Lightning with Skydive Scorcher", Flame Wingman then used high speed and moved so he was in the air directly above Gilford the Lightning, he then flew down towards him as his entire body got covered in flames, he then rammed his dragon arm into Gilford and he got destroyed, Jake/Jim LP: 1950-1650.

Jaden smiled. "Oh yeah, and let's not forget his special ability, when he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points", Jake took a step backwards as Flame Wingman landed in front of him and opened the mouth on his dragon arm and unleashed a stream of fire at Jake, ending the duel, Jake/Jim LP: 1650-0.

The audience began to cheer, especially the girls since their beloved Atticus was one of the winners. Syrus then had a huge smile, "And there you have it, the end of the last costume duel for this year, but worry not, we will do this again next year, so please come back then".

The audience then started to leave, Jaden walked over to Jake and Jim who were both on their knees, as they could not believe that they had lost, "How? I have lost not only to the fat loser Chumley Huffington, but also the freak Jaden Yuki? Even though he only won because he had Rhodes who backed him up".

Atticus came up to them as well, "You're wrong Becker, Jaden would have defeated you in a one on one duel as well, since he's a true duelist who believes in, and respects his cards, until you learn to do that, no one of us will consider you a real duelist".

They then walked away as Jake slammed his fist into the ground, Jaden then looked at Atticus, "So, a warrior deck with some other monsters as well?" Atticus looked at him, "More like a warrior/fiend hybrid deck, one thing that I didn't like though, was that I didn't get to summon Black Luster Soldier".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Black Luster Soldier?" Atticus showed him a card he had had in his hand, it was Black Luster Ritual, "If only Black Luster Soldier had been in my hand", he then took and drew his top card and looked at it, he sighed tired and showed Jaden that it was Black Luster Soldier. Jaden laughed a little at Atticus's bad luck, if the duel had lasted one more turn he might have been able to summon that mighty warrior.

Atticus looked at him, "Also except for Maximum Six and Black Luster Soldier, I also have a Summoned Skull, a Legendary Fiend, a Maju Garzett and funny enough, a Gilford the Lightning as well".

Jaden laughed over the fact that Atticus had the same monster that Jake Becker had summoned in this prototype deck as well, he asked how the deck had felt, "Well it felt okay but I don't know, I will have to try it more as well as the others".

Then their friends came up to them, Alexis kissed Jaden on the cheek while all of the other congratulated them on their victory, then the gang walked around the other dorms as well to enjoy the Duel Monsters Spirit Day festival to its fullest.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Jaden was lying on his bed still awake while Syrus and Chumley was fast asleep, he had a huge smile on his face as he thought about the day they had had. His Oblivion costume had been placed back into its box and been placed underneath his bed, Jaden then felt a presence next to him, he looked to his right and saw the spirit of Dark Magician Girl next to him.

He smiled at her, "Hey, did you have fun today?" She smiled at nodded, "Yes I had, thanks for not calling me back until after the festival was over, I had a lot of fun", Jaden smiled, he snuck a look up at the bed over his, which were Syrus's bed, he found it funny that Syrus never found out that it was the real Dark Magician Girl that was with them, though Alexis, Bastion and Zane found out, and it seemed like Chazz suspected the truth.

Dark Magician Girl then got a hard look on her face, "But I didn't like that guy Jake Becker because of what he said about you, nor did I like his friend", Jaden smiled at her and closed his eyes, "Well you shouldn't worry about people like them, after all I don't anymore, I have friends that will stand by my side no matter what I can do, which shows that they're true friends".

Dark Magician Girl giggled and then leaned in and kissed Jaden on the cheek even though she was in spirit form, "Well anyway, thanks again for letting me have a physical form for so long today", Jaden smiled at her, "No problem, after all you barely get to be out in the real world, so letting you have a real form for a few hours is no problem".

Dark Magician Girl giggled again before she left, Jaden then closed his eyes and thought, yes today had been a good day, except for the part with Jake Becker and his friend, but that didn't bother him. Though he knew that soon the peaceful atmosphere would be gone, after all, they still had one more Shadow Rider to deal with.

And soon Jaden fell asleep, but as he slept he had some weird dreams he could not explain, about battles from ancient times that he had never seen before, but still felt familiar to him.

**So after the duel between Alexis and Bastion was over, Jake Becker, Jaden's old bully from middle school, appeared along with a friend, demanding that Jaden handed over the Elemental Dragon Heroes to him. When Jaden refused Jake challenged him to a duel which through a few comments, evolved into a tag team duel, with Jake and his friend Jim Fierce against Jaden and Atticus. The duel was intense but in the end so was Jaden and Atticus the winners, they then spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves, but later that night after Jaden fell asleep, he had weird dreams, what does it mean and what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	34. Dreams and first meeting

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time after Alexis and Bastion finished their duel, Jaden wanted to duel one more time, but at that time, Jake Becker appeared with his friend Jim Fierce, and demanded that Jaden give him his Elemental Dragon Heroes since he believed Jaden wasn't worthy enough to have them. Jaden refused and got challenged to a duel with them as a prize, the duel then changed from a one on one duel to a tag team match, Jim being Jake's partner while Atticus were Jaden's partner, the duel went back and forth and the scores were most of the time pretty even, but in the end Jaden and Atticus were the winners, and then they spent the rest of the day fully enjoying the Duel Monster Spirit Day. But then during the night, Jaden started having dreams of battles he had never seen before, what does it mean, and what will happen to Jaden and his friends next?**

Chapter 34- Dreams and first meeting

Jaden was sitting in the classroom, it was two days after the day with Duel Monsters Spirit Day, and they had finally cleaned up after the festival. Of course since Banner still hadn't been found, his classes had been cancelled, so now they were sitting in Professor Stein's class listening on his historical lectures, or more correctly, tried to stay awake, since his voice was more effective to put people to sleep then some of the best sleep pills would ever be.

Jaden had once again a face mask with a smiley on, so it would look like he was awake, but then he suddenly felt that someone was shaking him, he lifted the mask and looked next to him and saw Syrus looking at him, with a concerned look on his face.

Jaden sat up, looking at his friend, "What's wrong Sy?" Syrus looked at him worried, "Well Jay, we just wondered if you wanted to tell us why you seem to have been troubled since the Duel Monsters Spirit Day".

Jaden sighed, this wasn't the first time he had been asked this, in fact most of his friends had asked him that since they saw that he had been pretty distant these past two days, Jaden smiled at Syrus, "Don't worry about it Sy, nothing is troubling me buddy".

Syrus nodded even though he had a look that said he didn't really believe it. Jaden looked forward at Stein, only to feel pretty sleepy again only moments after starting to listen to him again.

Yubel at the moment had been looking at Jaden, she knew that even if Jaden wasn't troubled by something, he had at least been in deep thoughts these past two days, and it all started during the night after the Duel Monster Spirit Day, so she could not say what it was, could he have had some visions during his sleep and thought they might just be bad dreams? Or could he have seen things from the past, which had made him confused?

Jaden could feel Yubel's gaze at the back of his neck, he looked at her, he could see the concerned look on her face and sighed, _"Yubel, if you wait, I will tell you once we're alone, I promise, so please don't stare at me like that, it makes me feel uneasy"_. Yubel nodded, agreeing to that after Jaden mentally told her that.

Jaden then took and turn forward, he soon felt his eyelids getting heavy as he listened to Stein's hypnotic voice, he pulled down the mask over his face again and once again placed his head on the table in front of him, planning on getting some sleep since Stein pretty much invited the students to sleep with how boring he made all this stuff sound.

LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden was sitting on his bed, he had made sure that he was alone since he decided it was just as good to just summon Yubel and they would talk. Yubel sat down next to him and looked at him worried, "Jaden, why have you been in deep thoughts these past two days".

Jaden sighed and looked at her, "Well I have been having dreams, weird dreams about battles with soldiers and monsters that I have never heard about before, and especially never seen before, but even so, I saw them like I was there, not to mention that they do feel familiar, even though I have no idea why, could it be like with my dreams of that dictator that I have once a year? Has these dreams anything to do with the past Supreme King?"

Yubel narrowed her eyes, it seems like she had been right about him having flashbacks about the past, even so she wondered what he had been seeing. She looked at him, "I want to see these dreams for myself".

Jaden looked at her confused, "Uh… how are you gonna do that?" She looked at him, "Once you fall asleep tonight, I will possess you, which will allow me to enter your dreams as well". Jaden nodded, showing that he understood.

Yubel then took and hugged him, "Don't worry, we will find out why you're having these dreams", she was a bit troubled over it to be honest, Jaden shouldn't be able to access these memories yet, and not without her help, unless HE was getting stronger, which worried her a lot.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden looked at Syrus and Chumley, both of them were sleeping peacefully in their beds, Jaden looked at Yubel who were next to him, "So all I need to do is fall asleep, and then you will possess my body, which will allow you to enter my subconscious, and through it my dreams?" Yubel nodded, Jaden nodded and then took and lied down in his bed.

Yubel watched Jaden until she was sure he had fallen asleep, she then sighed, "I really hope that I'm wrong about what I'm suspecting". She then glowed and touched Jaden, before entering his body as she possessed him.

INSIDE OF JADEN'S MIND,

Jaden was standing in a dark area, looking around, then suddenly he heard Yubel's voice, he turned around and looked at her, "So what now?" Yubel looked to her side, "Now we'll wait until one of those dreams start".

The moment after she said that, the dark area suddenly changed, and both of them stood in the middle of a battle field, Jaden looked around it again, getting a bad taste in his mouth when he once again saw bodies of people on the ground, either dead or without their souls, he looked at Yubel, and the unsurprised look on her face proved his theory, this had to do with the Supreme King before him.

Jaden then noticed something further ahead, something that looked like a huge two headed creature, he wanted to get closer so he could see it more clearly. The next thing he knew he and Yubel was about 30 feet away from them, and Jaden then gasped in shock he saw that the two headed creature looked kinda like a dragon, but still not, Jaden suspected that it was a fiend type monster.

Jaden then noticed how Yubel looked at the creature with a look that seemed to be a mixing of disgust and shame. Then he saw how she looked behind the creature and Jaden followed her gaze, he saw a young man standing there in night black armor with spikes on its shoulders and with a red cape.

Jaden looked at Yubel, "Is that…?" Yubel nodded, "Yes Jaden, it is your past life, the Supreme King before you, before he got corrupted", Jaden looked at the creature, "Okay, so what kind of monster is that? And I can't see you anywhere". Yubel got a hesitating look on her face, "I… will explain that later".

The next moment, the scene changed again, the battle was over and the Supreme King stood and watch the bodies around him, both of his enemies and his allies, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, Jaden could actually feel what the past Supreme King was feeling, that this wasn't what he wanted, and that he had hoped that they would have listened to him and surrendered so that this battle didn't have to happen.

Jaden looked at her, "It looks like was a really good guy back before he got corrupted", Yubel nodded, "Of course, he was a lot like you are now Jaden, in fact, except for you being overly excited from times to times, I would say the personalities between the two of you were nearly identical, as well as your looks".

Jaden nodded and then the scene changed to another battle, once again they saw the Supreme King in battle, only this time instead of the dragon like creature, he saw what looked like a wicked version of Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, he looked at Yubel, "What monster is that? And why does it look a lot like Thunder Giant only, well… darker?"

Yubel looked at the monster, "That creature is called Evil Hero Lightning Golem, you can say that he's the dark counterpart of Thunder Giant, like most the Evil Heroes are dark counterparts of your Elemental Heroes, but even though they were called Evil Heroes, before the past Supreme King got corrupted, these monsters only fought in the name of justice".

Jaden looked at Lightning Golem again, "Will I ever use them?" Yubel looked troubled, "I think it would be best if you didn't, I after all these creatures has never been made into cards, but I could call upon their powers as cards as well as the fusion card needed to summon them. However, when the Supreme King got corrupted, they got corrupted too, so unless I feel you're ready to try and tame them, I don't think you should even consider trying to use them, since it could cause the part of the soul of the past Supreme King that lives within you to take over".

Jaden nodded, understanding that it was best to ignore the idea of trying to use these Evil Heroes unless Yubel felt it was safe for him to try to use them. The scene once again changed, and now Jaden and Yubel stood behind the past Supreme King and a image of Yubel in the past, as they entered a huge city, moving towards a big palace that was deeper into the city,

Jaden saw the pained look on Yubel's face, and then he understood, "This is it right? This is when you guys were about to face that dictator", Yubel nodded, she and Jaden then followed the past Supreme King and the image of Yubel in the past, once they reached the palace, the scene disappeared.

Jaden looked at Yubel, "This is where the dreams always end, but now, I have gotten to know something's from my past life, so I can try and understand them more if more of them show up, and…" Jaden got quiet there because to his shock, a new scene had started.

He saw how Lightning Golem and other creatures who he believed were the other Evil Heroes, on the Supreme King's order, attacked a village of innocent people, Jaden got horrified as he saw the creatures attack defenseless and innocent people, he didn't want to look, but he couldn't stop and he soon saw how they had leveled the village to the ground. He also saw how the expression on the past Supreme King's face, it was cold and uncaring, while the image of Yubel from the past looked at him with a horrified look on her face.

The scene disappeared, Jaden looked at Yubel who looked like she was about to burst into tears, Jaden realized that these dreams had brought up bad memories for her, Jaden took and hugged her, "Sorry Yubel, if I had known that we would see that, I wouldn't have let you see this".

Yubel shook her head, "No, I needed to confirm this, and besides, that dream with the village, that was the first time it showed up from what I understood, so you couldn't have known".

Then suddenly they heard someone clapping behind Jaden, they looked in that direction and saw to their shock the past Supreme King standing there, but this time it was not a scene from the past, but him actually being there.

He looked at them with a smirk, "What a touching scene, I almost want to laugh over how innocent and naïve you are my reincarnation". Jaden narrowed his eyes as he looked at him, "So this is how you turned out huh?"

The past Supreme King walked up to Jaden with a smirk on his face, "I have waited for this for almost 9 years now, since that day your powers awakened, for the day when you would be strong enough for us to meet like this".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he was born in June 5th, which was slightly before summer started, and so a few days after his 8th birthday, he suddenly felt a weird feeling in his body and then suddenly noticed that his eyes were glowing, and then the creatures in his deck had suddenly appeared for real around him.

Jaden looked at him, "And why is that?" The Supreme King's smirk grew bigger, "Oh come on, you should be able to figure it out, let us become one, if we do, we will have the power to conquer anything that gets in our way Jaden".

Yubel narrowed her eyes, "He won't do that, he's nothing like you now, in fact, he's gonna become a better person than you ever were". The Supreme King glared at her, "You might have been one of my important people at one time, but now your nothing to me, so just be quiet, after all, you're afraid of being rejected if he finds out about your other forms".

Yubel's eyes widened when he said that, Jaden looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" The Supreme King just got a smirk on his face and he snapped with his fingers. Images of two creatures, the first was the two headed dragon like creature he had seen in one of the scenes from the past, the other one looked like a more menacing version of the two headed dragon creature, one big change was that it now had a face on the front side of its body, and it looked a lot like Yubel's but still different.

"I would like to introduce to you Yubel – Terror Incarnate and Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare, these are two evolved forms of Yubel", Jaden looked at Yubel who looked troubled, "During my time with him, I needed to get stronger to protect him, and since they had infused me with what they called the Dragon's heart to turn me into this, I tapped into its power to change again, to evolve".

Jaden looked at her two evolved forms and felt a smile appear on his face, "How could you think I would reject you because of this Yubel? I mean… these two forms look so sweet, hey is it possible for you to call upon these forms and make them into cards? I hope to try them out one day".

Yubel looked at him shocked while the Supreme King narrowed his eyes, Yubel then laughed a little feeling relieved, she should have figured that Jaden wouldn't reject her. She smiled at him, "Well if you're sure about it, then why not".

The Supreme King looked at Jaden, "So I guess this mean you refuse to become one with me?" Jaden looked at him, "If it means I become like you then yes I do, I'm never gonna turn out the way you did, and I will never let you take control of my body".

The Supreme king narrowed his eyes even more, and Jaden saw how he started to disappear, "I will leave you for today, but I warn you Jaden, if you ever show the slightest sign of negative emotions from now on, intense anger, despair, or hatred, I will try and take control of the body". With that said, the Supreme King vanished.

Yubel looked at Jaden and saw that he looked troubled, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Jaden, me and your other monsters are behind you, and we will support you if he tries to take over, now then, how about we get out of here?" Jaden looked at her with a grateful smile and nodded,

MOMENTS LATER,

Jaden opened his eyes which one of orange and the other one was teal for a moment before they turned brown again as Yubel exited his body, Jaden sat up and smiled at her, Yubel smiled back and then nodded her head towards his desk.

He looked towards it and saw a glow coming from it, he walked over to it and saw two cards lying on his desk, he picked them both up and looked at them, he smiled when he saw that it was both of Yubel's evolved forms, he looked back at her and she smiled at him, knowing he had her support and the support of his other monsters as well was all he needed to get through this thing with the past Supreme King.

**So Jaden told Yubel about the dreams he had been having, she wished to see them to confirm if they had something to do with Jaden's past life, so she possessed him as he slept in order to enter his mind. She then saw that the dreams really were flashes of the past, and then both of them got to meet the part of the past Supreme King that lived inside of Jaden, he tried to get Jaden to become one with him but Jaden refused, but learned about Yubel's two other forms, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	35. Alexis vs Pierre the Gambler

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time, Jaden had been in deep thoughts since he had been having weird dreams since the night after the Duel Monsters Spirit Day, his friend had been wondering what was wrong but he told them that it was nothing. Yubel then got him to tell her what was wrong, and he explained the dreams he had been having about battles from ancient times. Yubel who believed it was from the past Supreme King's time, she then told him she wanted to posses him while he slept so she could enter his dreams and confirm her ideas. He agreed to it and then they did so later that night, while in there Jaden finally met his darker half, the spirit of the past Supreme King, he however refused when he asked Jaden to become one with him so that they could conquer anything that got in their way, and a irritated Supreme King warned Jaden that if he ever got filled with negative emotions, he would take the opportunity to take control over the body. What will happen next?**

Chapter 35- Alexis vs Pierre the Gambler

It was late in the evening, a private boat was in the seas close to Academy island, the lights on the side showed that all the rooms on the boat were occupied. In one of the rooms sat a trio of players at a table with cards in their hands while beautiful women was seated nearby, the payers however weren't playing Duel Monsters, they were playing poker.

A man had a smirk on his face, "I call", he looked at one of the opponents in particular, a young brown haired man with classes and a white suit, the man laid down his cards and showed that all of them were the suit of hearts, "Red them and weep".

The man chuckled as the young brown haired man didn't say anything. "it looks like finally, the Gambler has lost at something", the man then took and moved all the chips towards him when a red scarf fell over them and his hands, "Not quite mon ami".

The man looked at him and then gasped as the so called Gambler placed on the table a royal flush, the higher set in poker, the Gambler had a smirk on his face, "I win again, no?" The women gasped in shock and amazement when they saw the gambler win once again, not once had they seen him lose in a gamble.

A WHILE LATER,

The Gambler were standing on the deck after his latest victory, leaning against the railing as he looked out over the ocean, the man from earlier came out to him, "That was... well played in there, I doubt I've ever seen, a better gambler, congratulations", he said as he walked up next to the Gambler who turned an eye to him, "Merci".

The man looked at him, "But my friend, if you want a true challenge, then check out that island on our portside", he pointed at a large island and the Gambler looked at it, "It happens to be the most famous dueling school on the planet, Duel Academy, home of the very best of the best".

The Gambler looked at him very interested, "Duel Academy? Well, au revoir", now looked back at the island, if it was Duel Academy, that person would most likely be there.

As he was thinking, the man looked at him, "And also, here's a little rumor I have heard", the gambler looked at him, "I have no real proof, but there is a rumor about there is three almighty cards on that island, I believe they were called the Sacred Beasts, from what I have heard, their power rivals that of the Egyptian Gods, so for a duelist, they could maybe the next king of games, or for anyone else, filthy rich when selling them".

He looked at the Gambler, "by the way, so said good bye, so just where are you going?" The Gambler looked at him, "Where else?" The Gambler looked back at the island, his interest of getting there had now increased even more when he heard about the Sacred Beasts.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The Gambler landed in the water on a jet ski, skidding across the water towards the island with a smirk on his face, _Finally, the opportunity to challenge the only person who has gotten the best of me, as well as getting those cards, Duel Academy, prepare yourself for the Gambler, he thought as he got closer to the island_.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden was sitting on the Slifer cliff looking out over the ocean, he then looked down at his right hand in which he held two cards, it was Yubel's two evolved forms, Terror Incarnate and The Ultimate Nightmare, as Jaden looked at them he remembered his run in with his darker half, the Supreme King inside of his mind, remembering how he had Jaden that if he got filled with negative emotions, he would be able to take control, something Jaden couldn't allow to happen.

Jaden then suddenly heard someone call out to him, he turned around and saw Alexis come towards him, "Alexis? What's up?" Alexis stopped and looked at her boyfriend, "I can here to talk a little and Sy told me you were here, so what's up? Or did I come at a bad time? I mean, if you need to be alone then…."

Jaden shook his head and then looked out over the ocean again, "Actually, having you here might help calm me down, since a lot has happen, Yubel helped me found out a bit more about my dark half, so I'm thinking about that, also add that to the whole mess with the Shadow Riders, and anyone would need some peace and quiet".

Alexis sat down next to him, "I know what you mean, also with the fact that my brother was forcibly turned into one has also not been easy to know, and the fact that the one who most led him to the abandoned dorm and got him trapped in the Shadows before returning as Nightshroud, was none other than Professor Banner, and we can't really ask him why since he's missing".

Jaden nodded his head, feeling the same way Alexis did about the whole thing, he then noticed something moving down in the water, "Hey, who's that down there?" Alexis looked down and saw a man on a jet ski moving towards the beach.

At the same time, the Gambler stopped the Jet Ski and jumped up on the beach, looking at Duel Academy, "Well then, time to go and claim my prizes", he then began to make his way to the academy.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT SHEPPARD'S OFFICE,

The Gambler stood in front of Sheppard's desk with Crowler next to it as he and Sheppard looked at the man, wondering if they had heard right when he told them why he was there, "Would you please care to repeat that?" Crowler asked as he glared a little at the Gambler.

The Gambler looked at them with a smirk, "I want to duel your school's bon student, Alexis Rhodes, and I also want to join in on this little treasure hunt that is going on here right now, mon ami".

Crowler just looked at him with a hard look on his face, "While I know nothing about this treasure hunt you're talking about, why should we agree to you dueling against Alexis?"

The Gambler looked at him, "Because…" he then placed a hand inside of his suit and took out a card and held out it towards Crowler. Crowler took the card confused and turned it around and looked at what was written on it, "The Gambler? What is this?"

The Gambler's smirk grew bigger, "It is my, I believe you call it, calling card, and I… always get what I desire, so where is she, and how get I get in on this treasure hunt?" Sheppard glared at him, "Listen now, my school is not a gambling parlor. I don't care the slightest bit about who you may be on the outside, but when you come here to my academy, you will obey my rules, you got it", Crowler nodded as he agreed with Sheppard.

The Gambler leaned in a bit as he placed his hands on the desk, "Monsieur, either call her, or I swear on my honor, I can make things most uncomfortable for you and your friends". Then all three of them turned their heads towards the doors as they heard it open up, but didn't see anyone, the Gambler then looked back at Sheppard as the doors closed.

OUTSIDE IN THE HALLWAY

Next to the wall on both sides of the doors, stood Syrus, Chumley and a bunch of other Slifer students, "Hey guys, what's going on here? Is there a dorm meeting I didn't know about?" Syrus and Chumley quickly looked at Jaden and Alexis that came walking towards them, Syrus shushed at them, "Be quiet, in case you can't tell, we're trying to spy in there".

Jaden looked at them confused, "You're spying?" Alexis looked equally confused, "On whom?" Syrus looked at them, "We heard that some weird guy in a white suit showed up to talk to Sheppard", Alexis and Jaden looked at each other, it must be the same person they saw earlier on the Jet Ski.

They walked in front of the door so it opened up, and got a good look inside, Alexis's eyes widened when she saw the man in front Sheppard's desk, but then both them moved to a side of the doors, Jaden to the left and Alexis to the right as the people in the office looked towards the doors again.

Jaden looked at the shocked Alexis, "Hey Lex, you okay? What's going on?" Alexis didn't answer and Jaden figured that whoever this guy were, Alexis somehow knew him.

BACK INSIDE OF THE OFFICE,

The Gambler looked at Sheppard, "Well mon ami, call her now or things will go bad", Sheppard glared at him, "I said no, now walk away from here, I will be forced to throw you out". The Gambler looked at him, "I think I detect a bluff".

Crowler looked at him, "Oh really, do you now?" The Gambler leaned towards the desk and closed his eyes, "Of course", Crowler lifted his hand, "Well then, maybe I show my hand", he snapped his fingers and the side doors opened up and the Disciplinary Squad rushed in, surrounding the Gambler.

They tried to grab him but he jumped up above them, he then grabbed playing cards and threw them at the Disciplinary Squad, hitting them at various parts of their bodies. Crowler then tried to dodge the cards that came towards him as well, but then one of them struck the belt in his pants and they fell down to his knees before he quickly grabbed them, "How dare you!" Crowler nearly shouted as he pulled up his pants again.

The Gambler then sat down on Sheppard's desk arrogantly as he had his back against Sheppard and looked at him over his shoulder as he waved his red scarf, "Sheppard, I am not leaving, until you get her, and I get to join in on the hunt for these so called Sacred Beasts".

Sheppard looked at him shocked, he now understood, he must have heard about the three Sacred Beasts and that people was trying to get their hands on them, that must have made him believe that they had some kind of competition there the winner would get the cards, without realizing they tried to prevent people from getting their hands on them since they're way too dangerous to ever be released.

But as he was about to tell him that, the doors suddenly opened for a third time, and as they looked towards them as the Disciplinary Squad was on the ground groaning in pain so walked Alexis into the office, while Jaden wondered what she was doing.

Alexis glared at the Gambler, "Well, I see you haven't grown up very much", the Gambler got shocked when he saw her and looked her over, "My, you have". Alexis placed a hand inside of her jacket, "Stop with the compliments Pierre, you're here because you want something from me, probably what I value most. Like this spirit key, since it's needed to get to the Sacred Beasts you were talking about, which by the way, are locked away for a reason, or maybe you want to take my duel deck from me, well no thanks, there is nothing you have that I want".

Jaden listening, quickly understood that Alexis had some kind of bad relationship with this guy, and to tell the truth, he didn't like the smirk this guy called Pierre had on his face when he got of the desk and walked towards her, "Oh, but you know I do, it belonged to you".

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, before you stole it from me, do you remember?" Syrus looked at Jaden, "Stole what from her?" Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes, "No idea Sy, but I know one thing, I'm liking this guy less and less for every second that pass".

Sheppard and Crowler looked at each other, also confused over that the conversation Alexis had with Pierre the Gambler, Pierre looked at Alexis, "You know you want it back, and I know…" he fixed the scarf that was in his chest pocket, "That you'll duel for it". Alexis glared at him, "Bring it on Pierre".

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

All of them had gathered at the Obelisk arena, Sheppard and Crowler sat in the spectator seats while Jaden, Syrus and Chumley stood next to the stage which Alexis and Pierre stood on.

Jaden looked at Pierre, "So who is this guy anyway? And why does he have it in for Alexis?" Syrus looked at him, "I have no idea, she has not told you anything?" Jaden shook his head, "Other than about her brother and a little about her parents, she hasn't told me much about what happened to her before the academy, probably thought it wasn't something worth mentioning, but I can tell that Lex really don't like this guy so I can't wait to see when she beat the pants off him".

Pierre had a smile on his face as he placed his deck into his Duel Disk, "Shall we, my cherie?" Alexis placed her deck into her Duel Disk as well, "Bring it on", both of them then drew their first five cards as they both said, "Duel".

Pierre then placed his fingers on the scarf in his pocket and Alexis gritted her teeth, "My draw", Pierre drew his next card and looked at it, "I invoke Gamble Angel Bunny, in attack mode". A girl in a bunny costume appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Syrus looked at her with a smile, "Look at her, what a cutie", Jaden smiled at him, "Easy there Romeo, I thought you had a crush on Dark Magician Girl", Syrus quickly pulled himself together, "Oh yeah, that's right", Jaden laughed a little nervous.

Pierre then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "I place my second Coin Toss on the field, and then activate my Angel Bunny's special ability, I toss a coin, and then I guess heads or tails", he then took out a gold coin and held it up, "If I chose correctly, you lose 1000 points, if I'm wrong, I lose the points instead".

He showed one side with a golden eye on it, "This is heads", he then turned the coin so that they could see just a single dot on the other side, "And this is tails", Alexis nodded, showing that she understood, while she was shocked that he would play such a risky card. Pierre smiled at her, "Tell me, do you feel lucky Alexis?"

He gave a short kiss to the coin before flipping it, everyone looked as it flew up as it spun a few times before falling down into Pierre's hand and he placed it on the backside of his other hand, "Tails".

Everyone waited as he removed his hand, Jaden and his friends smiled when they saw that it was heads, "Looks like you guessed wrong pal". But they got shocked when he got a smirk on his face, "I think I'll… go again", Alexis looked at him, "You what?"

Syrus looked at him, "Hey that's not fair, you can't do that", Pierre had a smile on his face, "Oh contrare, remember my spell card? Second Coin Toss, it lets me toss my coin again and what's more, I can use it, once per turn until it's destroyed",.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Oh man, that Second Coin Toss can be trouble, since that Angle Bunny's ability gives you a 50-50 chance of success, it usually is very risky, but Second Coin Toss makes so that the odds a little more in his favor".

Alexis then looked as Pierre flipped the coin again, he caught the coin and placed it on the backside of his other hand, "And I chose… tails", he removed his hand and this time he guessed right, since it were tails, "I win, and now, my Bunny's ability activates, look at it this way my cherie, you finally hit, the jackpot".

Alexis looked at how Angle Bunny jumped up in the air and lifted her arm, she then saw how gold coins fell down towards her, she covered her face as they hit her, Alexis LP: 4000-3000. Alexis glared at him, _Okay Alexis, pull it together, she _thought.

Pierre then grabbed a card in his hand, "For mon finale, I lay down a face down card", a card appeared in front of him, Alexis looked at him as she drew her next card, "And now it's my turn", she looked at her card, "And I play Cyber Tutu, in attack mode". Cyber Tutu appeared on the field, Atk: 1000.

Alexis looked at Pierre, "And check this out, if you don't have any monsters with less attack points than my little dancer here, she gets to pull a pirouette on your face". Jaden got a smile on his face, "That's right, thanks to her special ability, she can attack that clown directly as long as she is weaker than all of his monsters".

Alexis looked at him and nodded with a smile, which caused Pierre to narrow his eyes a little, "Now you know what to do Cyber Tutu, attack Pierre directly, with Pounding Pirouette".

Cyber Tutu began to spin rapidly, Pierre then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play my face down, Fairy Box, this card can be activated whenever you attack me, now, I toss my pretty coin into the air, and if… I guess correctly, your damage go to 0".

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she saw another card that depended on luck, she looked as Pierre flipped his coin into the air and then caught it, he placed it on his hand, "I chose heads".

He removed his hand and they saw that it was tails, Syrus smiled, "Hey, it's tails, he guessed wrong". Jaden looked at him, "This time yeah, but that might change soon". Pierre looked at him with a smirk, "Mon ami, you are correct, and now I activate my Second Coin Toss. Remember, I get to flip my coin again", it fell onto his hand and he covered it, "Heads".

He removed his hand and this time it really were heads, Alexis gritted her teeth as Cyber Tutu stopped spinning since she wouldn't be able to do any damage anyway. Alexis placed a card into her Duel Disk, "I place a face down, and end my turn". Pierre looked at her, "And I shall now end this duel".

Alexis just looked at him with a smirk, "You haven't changed at all, have you?" Pierre looked at her like he was insulted, "You watch your tongue". Alexis narrowed her eyes, "I look at you, and I still see the same scared boy from school". Pierre looked at her, "What? I'm not scared, I am a winner, remember? I never lost a game at school, except to you".

Jaden looked at his friends. "Now I really wondered what happened between these two", the other two looked at him and nodded as they both wondered the same thing, Jaden looked back at the duelists, "Hey, mind explaining to us who don't know what's going on?"

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "With pleasure Jaden, it all started, when we both were very young", Alexis started as she remembered

FLASHBACK

A young Alexis sat in the back row in a classroom as every kid looked towards the teacher's desk, next to the teacher stood a young brown haired boy who had a kind smile on his face.

(Present day explanation) "Pierre was the new student, no friends, no clue, just a cute smile. But we all pitched in and made you feel welcomed, we were your new family, and how did you treat all your new brothers and sisters? You ripped us off one by one". (Explanation ends)

Alexis was sitting at her desk holding a red scarf in her hands while the other students watched as Pierre played cards with another boy, the only person who wasn't sat in front of Alexis and looked at the scarf, "I just love your scarf Alexis".

Alexis looked at her and smiled, "Thanks, it's my mothers, she gave it to me", they then both looked towards game as the other boy cheered, "I won, I beat you, looks like, I get your little car huh?" He said as he held up a little red car toy. Pierre smiled and nodded, "Oui, so…" he bent down and picked up a blue car toy and showed it, "Double or nothing?" Alexis stood up and looked at them as she placed her scarf into the pocket on her jacket

(Present day explanation) "You just had so much money and so many toys, so you kept gambling and gambling and gambling until the others finally lost, you ended up taking everything from everybody, and I wasn't gonna let you get away with it". (Explanation ends)

Young Alexis walked over to Pierre's desk which were now cluttered with toys and other stuff, both his own that he had won back and the other kids toys, "Alright Pierre, give those things back". He looked at her with a smile, "Well only if you beat me, but you have to wager, that scarf, it's very pretty no?"

Alexis looked at him, "Fine, you're on, in Duel Monsters that is", Pierre sat who had had one elbow on his desk and been leaning on it, sat straight up, "What?" He had heard of the game before but never bothered with it.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Alexis sat across Pierre as they dueled, Alexis drew her next card and smiled, "I win again", she said as she had her Gemini Elf face Pierre's Snake Hair, and with two other monsters on the field, the match were over.

Pierre gritted his teeth since he just couldn't beat Alexis, he looked at her, "You cheated", Alexis just shrugged her shoulders while she gathered her cards and placed them into her deck box with a smile, "I just know how to play, I would be happy to teach you".

She rose from her chair but Pierre just looked at her, "You can't leave, before… I take this", then before Alexis could ask what he meant he grabbed her scarf and pulled it out of her pocket, much to her horror.

Pierre stood and looked at her with a smile, "So who is t he loser now huh?" he then ran out of the classroom, leaving a sad Alexis behind.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Alexis looked at Pierre, "You stole it, a gift my mom gave me, her favorite scarf, do you know why? Well I'll tell you, you're not a gambler, you're a thief, and like all other crooks, you're going down".

Jaden looked at Pierre, he couldn't agree with her more, her classmates and she tried to make him feel welcomed when he first came to their class and then he played games with them there the loser had to give up something they most likely liked a lot? That's just wrong, and to make matters worse, even after he lost and Alexis had kindly offered to teach him how to play the amazing game of Duel Monsters, he still had the nerve to steal her scarf which had been a gift from her mom, he now realized why Alexis couldn't stand him, and now more than ever wanted to see Alexis crush him in this duel.

Pierre closed his eyes with a smile, ""Tres Bien… but of course, your scarf has become…" he took the scarf out of his chest pocket and lightly kissed it, "My favorite… lucky charm". Alexis looked at him with a smirk, "Oh really? Well, not for much longer".

Pierre placed the scarf back into his pocket, "No matter, to beat you, I… don't need luck", he then drew his next card, "And now, I pay 500 life points, to keep my Fairy Box", Pierre LP: 4000-3500.

He then placed the card he had just drawn into his hand, "And next, I activate my Bunny's special ability", Alexis narrowed her eyes while Syrus looked worried, "Not again". Jaden nodded as he agreed, "One more flip, and she can lose 1000 life points". And the fact that he also had Second Coin Toss on the field which let him redo one coin toss once per turn if he needed didn't help either.

Pierre flipped the coin up in the air and caught it and placed it on his hand, "Heads", he removed his hand and it was tails. He picked the coin up, "Encore", he flipped the coin again and caught it and placed it on his hand, "Tails", and it was tails once again, and since he guessed right this time his Gamble Angel Bunny's special ability activated. Alexis covered her face as more coins fell on her, Alexis LP: 3000-2000.

Jaden looked worried, with Second Coin Toss as insurance, he just needed to guess right two more times and this duel would be over, also he didn't like the smirk on Pierre's face.

Pierre then held up another Gamble Angel Bunny, "And now, I summon her cute twin, a second Angel Bunny, in attack mode", another Angel Bunny appeared on the field, Pierre then pointed at Cyber Tutu, "Now attack that… Cyber Tutu".

Alexis looked shocked as the first Angel Bunny, _He's not using her special ability, but why, she wondered_. Angel Bunny then took and threw cards towards Cyber Tutu. Alexis quickly activated her face down, "Not so fast Pierre, I play my face down, Doble Passe, check it out, Doble Passe sends all that damage to me instead, and… now you take damage equal to Cyber Tutu's attack points, so how do you like that?"

The cards that were about to hit Cyber Tutu flew past her and hit Alexis instead, Alexis LP: 2000-800, Cyber Tutu was looking at Alexis who were holding her left shoulder since it was there she had mostly been hit by the cards. She then looked at Cyber Tutu, "Now go, get him Cyber Tutu".

Cyber Tutu then looked at Pierre with a determined look before she started spinning, creating strong winds that blew past Pierre's monsters and hit him directly, Pierre LP: 3500-2500.

Pierre glared at her, "I am far from finished, my other Bunny attacks your dancing dolt", the second Angel Bunny then jumped towards Cyber Tutu and then threw playing cards at her, the cards hit her and she slowed down a bit before she shattered and Alexis covered her face, Alexis LP: 800-600. Pierre looked at her, "It's over my cherie, you're mine now".

Alexis looked at him, "As long as I still have cards left to play, it's not over Pierre", she then placed her fingers on her deck, "Alright, it all comes down to this". She drew her card and looked at it.

She then placed the card into her Duel Disk, "First I place a card face down, and next…" she held up another card as a card appeared in front of her, "I play my Scapegoat spell card, and now, this cards lets me summon four Sheep Tokens in defense mode", the four Sheep Tokens appeared on the field, Def x 4: 0.

Alexis looked at Pierre, "Now let's see you top that", Jaden looked at Alexis, "That's good, at least now Lex has managed to build up a little defense, so now she should be able to withstand at least four attacks".

Jaden however, were more troubled about the Angel Bunnies special ability, one flip and Alexis could lose the rest of her life points, also that Second Coin Toss made the troubles even worse, so if Pierre guessed wrong, he could redo one flip once and not suffer the consequences of having been wrong, the best thing for Alexis would be to try and get rid of it, or else this could end badly, but he still had faith that she would win.

Pierre chuckled, "You're only extending your play my cherie, and not even by that long", Alexis looked at him, wondering what he was planning, Pierre then took and drew his next card, "Now let's dance, I pay 500 points, to maintain my Fairy Box", Pierre LP: 2500-2000.

Pierre then held up a card, "And next, I summon Sand Gambler, in attack mode", Then a brown haired young man that looked awfully much like Pierre appeared on the field on the field in a suit and bowtie, Atk: 300.

Jaden groaned for himself, "Oh come on, like having one of him wasn't bad enough, now it's like he has a twin, the only positive thing is that this one won't talk", Syrus and Chumley agreed with him, as did Alexis even though she didn't say it out loud while Pierre turned his gaze to Jaden and glared at him for a few seconds before looking at Alexis with a smirk on his face.

"You see, with Sand Gambler on the field, I get to toss this coin three times, and if it comes up heads, three times in a row, all of your monsters are fini, ah, but… if I get tails even once, all my monsters, will bid you a swift au revoir".

Jaden looked at Pierre while wondering if he were crazy, "Three heads? Is he for real? There is no way he can succeed with this one", Syrus looked troubled, "Well, while it's very low chance of it happening, it is possible Jay".

Jaden looked at Pierre, wondering what he was thinking by taking such a huge risk, sure he didn't want the guy to win but still, he had to get three heads or all his own monsters would be destroyed? Even with Second Coin Toss the chances of that happening were very low, he then felt a smile on his face, this could be Alexis's chance if he failed.

Yubel appeared next to him, "I agree that it would be Alexis big chance to counterattack if this fails, but he has never failed once since he activated Second Coin Toss, he has always been right on his second guess instead of his first, so it could save him this time too".

Jaden looked at her, _"I know that Yubel, but even so we can always hope, the reason he didn't try to use his second Angel Bunny's special ability before were without a doubt that he was too scared, he didn't trust his luck enough to take risk it, since it most likely would have backfired at him", Jaden told Yubel mentally_. Yubel nodded as she agreed with Jaden, and so they all watched as prepared to flip the coin.

"Now then, shall we?" He flipped the coin and all of them watched as it rose into the air as it spun before falling down and he caught it before placing it on his hand, he removed his hand and had a smile on his face as he saw that it was heads, "Heads, and if I get two more, your beasts go bye",

Alexis gritted her teeth as he flipped the coin again, he caught it and placed on his hand, he removed his hand and it was tails, "Tails, but hold on, don't you forget my card, with my Second Coin Toss, I now get to flip the coin again", he caught the coin and placed it on his hand, and this time it was heads, he did it a third time (or fourth to be correct) and it once again, "Third is the charm, who's the lucky one?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "It's not Alexis, that's for sure", Jaden couldn't believe this, how could this guy be so damned lucky after failing once but got another chance, Syrus looked really worried, "No way",

Alexis narrowed her eyes with a irritated look on her face while Pierre had a smirk on his face, "Sand Gambler, do your thing, destroy all her monsters", Sand Gambler got covered by a white aura, and then Alexis's four Sheep Tokens exploded, leaving Alexis without any monsters to protect her.

Pierre had a satisfied look on his face, "I love it when a plan comes together, look at me, I'm unbeatable", Alexis looked at him with a determined look on her face, "Oh really, we'll see about that Pierre, because I now activate… my face down, Hallowed Life Barrier", the trap got flipped up, Alexis then placed a card into her graveyard, "By simply discarding one card, all damage I would take, goes to 0 for this turn".

Jaden smiled, "Awesome, now that was a really sweet move, way to go Lex", Alexis looked at him with a happy smile on her face, causing Pierre to glare at him again, Jaden looked at him, he had noticed that Pierre had been glaring at him a lot during this match, but he didn't know why.

Pierre looked at Alexis, "Just a lucky move, all for 'nought, I now end my turn". Alexis drew her next card, "We'll see about that", she stared at Pierre, _I tried to be your friend Pierre, I tried to teach you the game that I love so much, but you only used it to be a thief, we'll now I'm about to teach you a lesson that is long overdue she thought as she grabbed a card in her hand_.

"I activate the spell card, the Warrior Returning Alive, now, I get to add one warrior monster in my graveyard back to my hand", Cyber Tutu came out of the graveyard and Alexis picked her up, "So now let's welcome back, Cyber Tutu in attack mode", Cyber Tutu appeared on the field once again.

Alexis then held up another card, "And that's not all, now I activate, the spell card Prima Light, so now by sacrificing Cyber Tutu, I can summon, Cyber Prima in attack mode".

Cyber Tutu disappeared and got replaced by a woman in a pale blue and gray long sleeved bodysuit, she had a red mask on her face, yellow hoops that crisscrossed around her waist and also had dark blue boots, Atk: 2300.

Alexis looked at Pierre with a determined look on her face, "And when she's summoned, her special ability activates, and destroys all the spell cards on the field", a blinding light appeared and then Second Coin Toss got destroyed.

Jaden closed his eyes, "And that's that, I guess this match is over then", Syrus and Chumley looked at him confused, "What do you mean Jaden? It's not over yet". Jaden looked at Syrus, "It pretty much is Sy, think about it, how have his luck looked so far?"

Syrus looked at him confused, "Well… he has not failed even once so far, so I guess pretty good?" Jaden looked at Pierre, "Well it might look like it but that's not the case, he's not one who dares to take risks without some kind of insurance, you will understand soon what I mean when he makes his next coin toss, which will most likely fail". Yubel nodded, agreeing with what Jaden said, this duel were as good as finished already.

Alexis at that moment looked at Pierre with a smirk, "And now, once I attack your Sand Gambler which has the lowest attack points then… it will finally be my turn, to say au revoir".

"Excuse! I still have my trap card, Fairy Box, did you forget? If I guess my coin toss right one more time, you do no damage, and then my Gambler will destroy you next turn".

Alexis had a confident smile on her face, "Well then, I guess that it all comes down to this, a single coin toss", Pierre looked at her shocked, "I mean after, your Second Coin Toss, was destroyed, I did wonder why you chose not to use your second Angel Bunny's coin toss special ability, but then I got it. It was clear, you couldn't risk it, without your Second Coin Toss, you would have lost every single time you flipped that coin".

Pierre glared at her, "Don't say that!" Alexis didn't look bothered by his outburst, "Pierre, you're not a winner, you're not even a real gambler, you're just a scared kid back in school". Alexis then pointed at Sand Gambler, "Now then, let's end this, Cyber Prima, attack Sand Gambler".

Cyber Prime then began to spin faster and faster until a cyclone formed, it then moved towards Pierre's side of the field, towards Sand Gambler. Pierre took a step back as he lifted his coin, feeling a little worried, "It all comes down to one coin toss", he flipped the coin and it landed on his hand and he covered it, "Tails, please".

Alexis looked at him with a neutral look on her face, "Sorry but if you play too much, and the house will win", Pierre then removed his hand, he got a scared look on his face as he saw that he had guessed wrong, the side facing up were heads.

Alexis then pointed at Sand Gambler, "Alright Cyber Prima, finish him off". The cyclone then disappeared right before Cyber Prima landed a double chop on Sand Gambler, destroying him and ended the duel, Pierre LP: 2000-0.

Pierre sank down on a knee as both of his Angel Bunnies and Fairy Box disappeared and he dropped his coin which rolled out to the center of the stage before falling down with heads being upward, Alexis then deactivated her Duel Disk and Cyber Prima disappeared too.

Jaden cheered, "Alright, way to go Lex", Chumley and Syrus did a double high five, also happy that she had won the duel, Alexis then looked at her friends with a smile.

Pierre looked down at the stage, "You just got lucky that's all, femme fatale", Alexis looked back at him, "Pierre, I beat you because I don't believe in luck, I work hard and duel even harder, that's the reason I won, luck is just a loser's excuse".

She turned around and began to walk away, but Pierre called out to her, "I'm sorry desiree, but you see, the real reason I wanted to duel you, is because I love you", Alexis stopped instantly as her eyes widened and she gasped in shock, since he didn't expect that.

He took out her scarf, "That's the reason I wanted your scarf, I wanted to have something that belonged to the girl who had stolen my heart, and I thought… if I won, maybe you would fall in love with me Alexis". He said before tossing the scarf towards Alexis who turned around and caught it, she then looked at him, "Then why did you want to get your hands on the Sacred Beasts?"

He looked to his side, "I heard about their power, I thought that if I got them and I could become a even better duelist, to be your equal", he then looked at her, "I guess this is au revoir, unless… you want to come with me?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, this guy took toys from Alexis's classmates when he first showed up in their class by gambling with them, he then stole Alexis's scarf that she had gotten from her mother, now he suddenly tells her that he love her, and asked her to come with him, did he actually think Alexis would like him after everything he had done?

Alexis looked at Pierre, she then shook her head, "I'm really sorry Pierre, but the best thing you can hope to be to me would be a friend, and it would take a while for me to forget everything, besides, I already have someone… and I really love that person".

Alexis then walked down from the stage, she then walked over to Jaden, she then grabbed his right hand and linked her fingers with his, he blushed a little, while Alexis had shown a lot of affection for him, this was the first time she had openly said she loved him, but he could tell that she really meant it. He then smiled at her and squeezed her hand a little, he knew that he loved her too.

Pierre sighed, "I figured that from how you looked at him, well then I guess this… is adieu", he then turned around and walked off the stage, all of them then watched as he walked out of the arena.

A LITTLW WHILE LATER AT THE SLIFER CLIFF,

Jaden and Alexis once again sat on the Slifer cliff, looking out over the ocean while feeling the nice evening breeze in their faces. Jaden looked at her, "You know, while he seemed overly cocky at first, it seemed that all he did might have been to gain your attention and apparently, your affection".

Alexis smiled at him, "Maybe, but if so, he could have done it differently, he has a lot to learn if he thinks I would ever fall for someone who steals things from others, and besides…" she placed left her hand over Jaden's right hand, "I would definitely want to be with someone like you, who are kind and caring and would do anything to help others in need. After all, I who has never been interested in boys that way before, fell for you in just a few months, Atti is still teasing me about that, I think he really want to lose his chances of having children in the future".

Jaden chuckled, he then saw the image of Alexis placing a few well placed kicks between Atticus's legs, and he realized that the possibility of that happening was extremely high, considering what kind of personality Atticus's had, but even so, no matter how annoying he could be from time to time, he always meant well, well except for when he teased them, and so there were no way to stay mad at him for long, since he would always be there for them if they needed him.

Jaden then looked at Alexis's scarf which she had tied around her neck to make sure she didn't lose it, "I'm just glad that you finally got back the scarf your mother gave you", Alexis smiled and placed a hand on it, "Yeah I can't wait to tell her and Atti, it took quite a while for them to cheer me up again after he stole it".

Jaden then took and looked Alexis straight into her eyes, "Now about the thing you said to him Lex, that you love me", Alexis looked shocked when he suddenly brought that up, she looked away a little feeling embarrassed, while it was true that she felt that way, it had been way too embarrassing to actually say, and she knew that once Atticus found out that she had said that, she would never hear the end of it, which would most likely lead to her ruining his chances of getting kids in the future.

Jaden looked out over the ocean with a smile, "I love you too Lex", Alexis looked at him with wide eyes, she had not expected him to say something like that so direct,but then again, she never thought she would either.

He smiled at her, "I would really like if our relationship would continue even after Duel Academy, and maybe you know, evolve into something more". Alexis looked at him shocked as her heart started beating faster and faster as she felt her excitement increase.

Jaden then looked a little nervous after saying that, "Well then uh, I should get back to the others and you should get back to your dorm now Alexis".

He was about to get up when Alexis suddenly pushed him to the ground, once he had recovered from the shock he had gotten into from her sudden action, he looked up at her as she stood on all four over him with a smirk on her face,

Jaden, did you really think that after saying something like that… that I would allow you to walk away just like that", she said as she chuckled, then she took and kissed him before he could answer her.

Jaden who was lying on his back enjoyed the kiss, but then he moaned in surprised as Alexis pushed her tongue into his mouth, she intertwined her tongue with his and both of them moaned as they continued to kiss.

Jaden who then got into it placed his arms around her back, pulling her closer as her body got pressed against him, they then moved their heads away from each other as they broke the kiss and Alexis smiled at him, "That's my way of saying that I want the same thing Jaden".

Jaden smiled at her before placing his hand behind her head and pulled her into another kiss and their tongues intertwined again, they both continued to kiss for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

Jaden then got shocked as Alexis placed one of his hands on one of her breasts, he pulled away and looked at her shocked, "Lex, what are you…" Alexis placed a finger on his lips with a smirk, "Jaden, I'm okay with you doing something like this if you want to, while I like kissing with you, sometimes I kinda hope for you to touch my body a little more".

Jaden looked at her shocked and nervous, but when he noticed that she looked a bit nervous as well,, but he could see that she really wanted this, he smiled at her as he kissed her again as he fondled her right breast, Alexis moaned as she enjoyed the situation they were in, just hoping that neither Syrus or Chumley would come out and see why Jaden hadn't come in to them yet.

**So while thinking about stuff that had been happening recently Jaden and Alexis found out that a guy had shown up, a guy who called himself the Gambler. But then Alexis revealed that she knew him from a few years ago, he had been a new student in her class named Pierre and she and her classmates had tried to make him feel welcomed. But he then began gambling with his new classmates, and after a while had taken all their toys from them. Alexis had then challenged him to a duel and if she won, he would give back the things he had taken from the other kids. But even though she won a few times, he stole her red scarf which had been a gift from her mother. Now many years later, she finally had a chance to get it back, and so she faced Pierre in a duel. She won in the end and found out that he actually loved her, but told him that her heart belonged to someone else. She then spent time with Jaden on the Slifer cliff and managed to deepen her relationship with him a little more, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

**P.S They don't cross the final line in this chapter if that's what someone believes, they only deepened their relationship, so they will do more than just kiss each other.**


	36. The final Shadow Rider appears

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time, as Jaden and Alexis spent some time at the Slifer cliff, they noticed that a person arrived on the island, they later found out that the person called himself the Gambler, and that he had come to the island to duel Alexis and to get the Sacred Beast cards. Alexis during the duel revealed that they had been classmates when they were younger and that his name was Pierre, and despite that she and her classmates tried to make him feel at home with them, he gambled with them and took their toys from them, and that he also later stole Alexis's scarf which she had gotten from her mother despite winning against him. He used a gambled based deck, but his luck wasn't that great as he would have failed all the times without his Second Coin Toss spell card which let him redo a coin toss once per turn if he needed to. Alexis in the end managed to win, and found out that Pierre were in love with her, but turned him down, she later sat on the Slifer cliff with Jaden again and they had an passionate moment with each other, what will happen next?**

Chapter 36- The final Shadow Rider appears

Jaden was and his friends were currently sleeping, it was already past the time for them to get up to get ready for breakfast. While Syrus and Chumley slept peacefully, Jaden was turning around in his bed, groaning in his sleep with a troubled look on his face.

JADEN'S DREAM,

Jaden was currently standing in a ruined village, he had been forced to see how the Supreme King and his army of fiends destroyed anyone in their path, no matter if they were innocents of criminals, and he had seen how the Supreme King had also been willing to have one of his fiends finish of small children, much to his horror.

Jaden then felt a presence next to him, he looked next to him and saw his darker half, the Supreme King, stand there as he watch the same scene as Jaden with a neutral look on his face before the scene disappeared.

He looked at Jaden with his golden eyes, "Did you enjoy what you saw?" Jaden's felt his anger flare up as his own eyes turned golden as well, "Enjoy it?! I had to watch how you, someone I'm a reincarnation of, destroyed an innocent village, how you even finished off children, and you actually asks me if I ENJOYED it?!"

The Supreme King just shrugged his shoulders, which only made Jaden even angrier. The Supreme King got a small smirk on his face when he saw this, his plan was to try to fill Jaden with negative emotions during his sleep when his mental defense would be the weakest, and it seemed to be working, if he continued like this, he might be able to claim Jaden's body as his own pretty soon.

He looked at Jaden, "I wasn't gonna let anything stand in my way to gain absolute power and rule over everyone and I definitely won't let someone like you stand in my way Jaden".

Jaden then noticed how darkness was closing in on him, he tried to get away from it but it reached him and he gasped as it grabbed a hold of him, he glared at the Supreme King who came up to him so they were face to face, "Don't you see? You and I are the same being, you will one day end up like me, and then no matter who they are, friend, foe or even lover, it won't matter, you will crush anyone in your path".

Then Jaden suddenly saw pictures in front of his eyes, how he stood over a defeated Syrus with cold and uncaring eyes, how he closed in on a hurt Chumley, how he chased a scared Alexis with his Elemental Dragon Heroes and so on.

Jaden started feeling scared, and the Supreme King felt that, he felt his smirk grow bigger, but then he heard a roar and looked up, he then quickly jumped backwards as two blasts of fire hit the spot he had been standing in, even though the fire were dangerous for him, it caused no harm for Jaden, since it had not been meant to hurt him from the beginning.

Jaden looked behind him and saw how Yubel landed next to him, Along with Flame Wingman and Burstwing, both of them were glaring dangerously at the Supreme King as he glared back at them as the two Hero monsters moved in front of Jaden to protect him from the Supreme King.

Yubel looked at the Supreme King with narrowed eyes, "Listen to me closely, because I'm only gonna say this once, we will never allow you to corrupt Jaden, we will stand in your way as many times as we have to in order to protect him". Both Burstwing and Flame Wingman nodded.

The Supreme King growled as he quickly left, the darkness that held Jaden in place disappeared, Yubel caught him and looked at him with a smile, "Good thing I managed to get in contact with Flame Wingman and Burstwing when I felt what was happening, Jaden you can't listen to him, he will only try and trick you so you will be filled with negative emotions so he can take over".

Jaden sighed, "I know, I'm sorry Yubel", Yubel shook her head with a kind smile on her face, "Don't worry about it, I know you have been worried that you will end up like him, but that will never happen, right you two?" She looked at Burstwing and Flame Wingman and both of them nodded their heads again.

Jaden smiled at them and thanked them, Yubel then looked at him, "No problem, now I think you should wake up, Syrus and Chumley has been trying to wake up for some minute now, worried over how scared you're looking and that you're covered in cold sweat. The next moment Jaden knew, he got blinded by a bright light.

MOMENTS LATER,

Jaden opened his eyes, he sat up completely covered in sweat, he looked next to him and saw Syrus and Chumley looked at him, "Jay, are you okay?" Jaden nodded to the worried Syrus, "Yeah, Sy, I just had a really bad dream, so what's up?"

Syrus looked at him, "Well we have overslept, so the breakfast might be gone if we don't hurry", Jaden immediately got up when he heard that, "You get dressed while I take a quick shower", Syrus and Chumley nodded, as Jaden went to take a shower.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden and his friends entered the Slifer meal hall, Jaden smiled when they saw plates and bowls on one of the tables, "Looks like we're in luck guys, there is a little left for us, now let's dig in". The other two nodded as they sat down, only to find the plates and bowls empty.

"Looks like… there isn't much to dig into after all", Syrus lifted his plate, "Someone has cleaned our plates", Chumley looked like someone had committed a horrible crime, "What kind of selfish slime would do something like this?"

The moment Chumley, all of them looked towards Chazz who was the only other person in the meal hall, sitting on the far side of the room drinking tea at the moment, all three of them walked up to him and glared at him.

Chazz sat there with a smirk on his face, "You snooze you lose, by the way, thanks for the extra breakfast", Syrus placed his hands on the table, "That's it, give us our food back right now or I'm telling", Chazz chuckled, "I would give it back, only I ate it all, and it was good, so once again, thanks for oversleeping".

Syrus closed his eyes, "Professor", Chumley nodded irritated, "Banner", Jaden looked at Chazz with narrowed eyes, "Chazz is being Chazz again". But then all of them looked towards the curtain doorway they usually saw Banner walking in through with Pharaoh in his arms, however, they saw neither him or the overweight cat come in when they yelled.

Jaden narrowed his eyes as all four all of them looked towards the curtain doorway, "Wait, does this mean that Banner is still MIA? This really can't be a good sign", the other three boys nodded, wondering what had happened to the headmaster of the Slifer dorm that now had been gone for days.

LATER IN BANNER'S CLASS,

All of the students sat in the classroom looking at the empty teacher's desk, Jaden had his arms on the table in front of him while lying with his head on them, looking at the desk troubled, Syrus looked at him worried, "Please cheer up, it will be okay Jaden".

Chumley nodded, "Yeah totally, after all, Chancellor Sheppard has a whole crew out looking for Professor Banner, they'll find him soon enough", Syrus nodded, "It's just a matter of time". Jaden sighed as he looked troubled, "I sure hope so". He had been worrying about Banner for some time now, also, the part of him wondering if he has any connection to the Shadow Riders resurfaced, but he refused to believe that, Banner were a good man, he would never work with them.

Chumley looked at the desk, "On the bright side, looks like we will get a break from this class again", that also made Jaden a little confused, why had they been told to come here if they hadn't found Banner yet?

But then the doors to the classroom opened up and everyone got shocked before they groaned as they saw Dr Crowler walk in, he looked at the students, "Good morning students, guess what?" He walked over to the desk and sat down, "Due to Professor Banner's absence, I will be your substitute teacher for the day, aren't you lucky? Because I'm certainly not, it was supposed to be my day off", Crowler said as he slammed the books he was carrying onto the desk in irritation.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "Well then, don't show up here then you freaky looking clown", Jaden barely managed to hold back a laugh, Chumley had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing, and even though Chazz tried to ignore it, even he got a smile on his face when he heard Yubel's comment.

Crowler growled a little before placing a picture of a mark that were a nearly complete circle with a dot in the middle drawn in marker, "Now let's see here, the mark of Amnael, yes it looks like… there's where Professor Banner left off…that's more duel alchemy nonsense I'm sure… hmm well, according to these tomes, the basis of this is…hmm well not that and…. that doesn't even make any sense, I don't even know how to pronounce that word".

Jaden looked at the others, "Either he was just told to take over and didn't have time to look through Banner's notes and books, or he just didn't bother looking through it even though he got a heads up about it, I'm guessing, option B", Syrus and Chumley nodded, and all three of them knew that Crowler would explode any second now.

Crowler looked through the book, looking at was written in it while getting more and more irritated, then finally he slammed the book shut, "What gibberish, it makes absolutely no sense at all, and he's actually teaching this stuff to you? Then perhaps it's a good thing that he's missing, after all, he's polluting your young minds with this nonsense that has no academic proof behind any of it, I can't believe Chancellor Sheppard allowed him to…"

Jaden chuckled with a nervous look on his face as Crowler continued to complain, "Oh boy, he must really hate this stuff", Syrus shook his head with the same expression on his face, "I don't think it's that Jaden, I think it's more like, he doesn't understand anything of it either, in fact I think we would understand more about it since we have listen to Banner talking about it, sure we might not know much, but it would at least be more than Crowler". Chumley and Jaden nodded as they agreed.

Later on Crowler looked at them, "Alright, now it's time for some lab work, according to the syllabus anyway", he said as his right eye twitched in irritation, the class prepared themselves, Banner who was used to doing this usually ended up with an explosion, so that were obvious to happen now as well.

Crowler lifted a curved metal utensil, he then took and placed into a jar with a purple liquid, "I think this is right…" they got the answer soon enough as the utensil began to glow red before an explosion happened, once the smoke cleared Crowler had gotten the burning hot utensil attached to his forehead. He quickly pulled it off while he screamed, a mark after the utensil could be seen on his forehead.

Crowler then started screaming and ranting about how much nonsense duel alchemy was as the class laughed at the scene, Jaden then sighed when he calmed down, "Oh boy, I sure wish Banner would return soon". Syrus looked at him, "yeah, of course, Banner usually blew himself up too Jay". Jaden looked at him, "Well that's true, but at least he is a fun teacher, unlike Crowler".

Chumley looked at them, "uh, heads up guys", Jaden looked at him, "Huh? What's up Chum?" He then heard Crowler's voice yelling at him, "Mr Slifer slacker!" Jaden quickly turned towards Crowler, "Uh yes sir?"

Crowler stood there looking at him, "Chancellor Sheppard would like to have a word", Jaden stood up confused, "With me?" he couldn't remember having done something so that he needed to see Sheppard. Crowler nodded and then pointed at the rest of their friends in the classroom that either had or used to have a spirit key, "That's right, and the rest of the gang as well, report to him at once". Jaden looked at Syrus and Chumley realizing that this could not be good news as all of them together with Crowler left the classroom, while Crowler told them to go through what Banner had already taught them.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT SHEPPARD'S OFFICE,

The entire group, except for banner obviously, were standing in front of Sheppard's desk and looked at him, he had just told them about the result of their search, "What do you mean he's still lost? I mean, Professor Banner couldn't have vanished into thin air, right?"

Sheppard sighed, "Who knows? The bottom line is that we have searched everywhere on the island and can't find him anywhere", Crowler nodded, "And there is no log about him leaving the island either, so the logical conclusion would be that he's still here, except for the fact that we can't find him at all".

Chazz closed his eyes, "So then I think we all know must have happened to him, Banner lost a duel to the final Shadow Rider and got sucked into the shadows". Alexis glared at him, "Don't say that Chazz".

Sheppard shook his head, "No, that's not either Chazz, if he had lost a shadow game, a spirit gate would have been opened, and there has been no new activity down at the gates". Jaden looked at Sheppard, "But even if that's the case, I still have a feeling, that the Shadow Riders has something to do with his disappearance", the others looked at him before looking at each other, worried that he might be right.

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "Now the only question, what happened? That's what we gotta find out".

LATER,

Jaden walked with Syrus and Chumley out of the school and he was telling them about the conversation in Sheppard's office, Chumley looked at Jaden, "So how will we find out what's up if we can't even find Banner Jaden?"

Jaden sighed as he stood with his arms crossed, Syrus looked at Jaden, "You know Chum has a point, I mean Chancellor turned all of Duel Academy inside out", Chumley nodded, "Don't get me wrong, I would love to help find him, but what can the three of us do that hasn't already been done, let's focus on just finding some more food".

Jaden looked at them, "Come on you two, I mean we can't just give up even if it does look hopeless, we owe it to Banner to keep looking for him, I mean after all, he would do the same thing for us right?"

Then he heard Chazz's voice, "Right", they all saw him standing behind Syrus with his arms crossed just like Jaden, "What are you doing here Chazz?" Chazz looked at Syrus with a smirk, "Relax, I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm her... to save the day, to find Professor Banner". Jaden and the other two looked at each other before they all sighed, which made Chazz really irritated before he began walking as he told them to follow him, Syrus and Chumley then followed him while Jaden took out his student PDA.

After a few seconds Alexis's face appeared on the screen, "Hi Jay, what's the matter?" Jaden sighed with a tired smile, "Well Chazz is playing detective again, and he wants us to come with him and see if we can find out what happened to Banner".

Alexis gave him a look that said that she felt sorry for him, "Well, I wish you look, while hoping Chazz won't drive you guys nuts, well I'm gonna go and see Atti ina little while, so uh… I guess I'll... talk to you later". She then cancelled the call and Jaden got a small smile on his face, after the thing at the Slifer cliff, Alexis would from time to time get really nervous when looking at him, no matter if it was through a call or in person, well with what happened, he understood completely, after all, he also would get a little nervous when he remembered about it.

He then looked up when he heard Chazz yell at him to hurry up and saw that he and the others had stopped, he sighed as he put his PDA away and hurried after the others, hoping this wouldn't get to bothersome.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The four Slifer boys walked towards their dorm with Chazz in the lead, "Alright, the first you have to do when searching for a missing person, is to go to the scene of the crime", Syrus looked at him, "Yeah uh, just one thing, we don't know where that is, isn't that the whole problem here?"

Chazz came up to them and glared at Syrus irritated, "It's just a figure of speech okay? Now come on, we just have to retrace Banner's steps, starting by searching his room". He continued towards the dorm, while the other three sighed, knowing this would be a long day.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "Remind me again, why did we allow him to talk us into this?" Jaden looked at him, "Because we hope to find any clues about Banner, I know that he can be a bit… too much when playing detective, but we're desperate Sy, so let's just go along with it and let's see if we can find anything". Syrus and Chumley sighed before following the Slifer in the black coat.

LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM, BANNER'S ROOM,

Syrus and Jaden looked through the shelves while Chazz looked through his desk, "No clues here you guys", Jaden nodded, "Yeah, I mean, if he thought something was gonna happen to him, you'd think he would a note of something".

Chumley who was looking at the shelf under the phone, suddenly saw a piece of paper between the books, he took it out and looked at it, "He did, look at this". He held it out, Jaden took it and looked at it, "Yep, it's Banner's handwriting alright, because it's not very clear, something about tree?"

Chazz took the note, "it must be code, give me that", Chazz grabbed the note and looked at it for a few seconds before nodding, "Of course, I see". Jaden didn't understand a thing, "Uh, see what Chazz?" Chazz looked at Jaden as if he thought he was the biggest idiot in the world, which Jaden figured, he might actually think, "The clue, duh".

Jaden looked at him, "Oh, okay", Jaden had no idea what Chazz was talking about, Chazz closed his eyes, "You see Jaden, tree must have some kind of secret meaning, a way for Banner to tell us what happened to him". Syrus looked at him shocked, "Really? You think so?" Chazz opened his eyes with a smirk, "Oh come on, it's so obvious, at least for a genius like me".

Chumley looked at him, "Okay okay, so what does it mean then?" Syrus nodded, also wanting to know, Chazz looked at them, "What it means boys… is that Banner took on the seventh Shadow Rider".

Jaden looked at him, "Are you sure of that Chazz?" After all, like Sheppard said, if Banner had lost a shadow game, another spirit gate should have open, but it hadn't.

Chazz chuckled as he looked up at the ceiling, "Of course I am, an there is more too Jaden, I have also figured who the Shadow Rider is, oh man, I am just too good". Jaden sighed, Chazz's ego had if possible, just grown even bigger, "Yeah yeah you're great, we know, so then who is it already?"

Chazz looked at them again, Who indeed, well the note were at the phone, so he must have wrote it while talking to someone", the others looked at each other, thinking that that might make some sense, but Chazz wasn't finished, "Someone whose… name sounds like tree, now then, whose does we know that has a name that sounds like that? Let me give you a hint, she works in the cafeteria".

Jaden raised an eyebrow, hold on, you don't mean…" Chazz nodded, "That's right, Dorothy, she's a Shadow Rider, and she's the one who took out Professor Banner", Chazz said as he stood up.

Jaden, "You seriously think it's Dorothy, but she doesn't even know the rules of the game Chazz", Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden, squeaking something, Jaden nodded, agreeing with his little hairy friend that Chazz had probably gone nuts. Chazz looked at Winged Kuriboh, suspicious about what he had just said to Jaden since he couldn't understand it, but he decided not to bother with it right now, "I now it's her, she has just been faking that she doesn't know the rules, and I'm gonna call her on it right now".

But as he called her, he soon discovered that she didn't have a single clue about what he was talking about, so he ended the call before she could figure out that it was him, "Okay… so maybe… I was just a little off with that conclusion".

"JUST A LITTLE OFF?!" Jaden, Syrus and Chumley screamed at the same time, freaking Chazz out since it was so sudden, he then regained his posture and looked at them, "Let's keep digging you guys, there must be a clue here somewhere".

They continued looking for quite some time, not finding anything, but then Syrus found some rolled papers, he rolled them out and saw that it was a map, "Hey check this out", Chazz pushed him out of the way and looked at the map, "Of course it's obvious, this explains it all".

Syrus looked at him, "Explains what? Do you see another tree clue?" Chazz ignored his sarcastic comment and pointed at the map, "No, I mean this", he pointed at the map, and on it was the symbol that had been shown to them in class today, "Check it out, it's the mark of Amnael, the one we learned about in class earlier today". Jaden nodded, "Yeah, you're right Chazz".

Chazz got a smirk on his face, "See? This is a clue, I mean think about it, Banner is so into all that alchemy stuff that must be where he is", Syrus looked at him, "Yeah and it's a forest too", Jaden nodded, "Yeah one with trees too, maybe that's what the note meant, that he would go into the forest to check that place out". Chazz looked at him, "Just shut up and let's go".

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE FOREST,

"So tell me again why we are letting Chazz lead us? I mean, he were stupid enough to think that Dorothy was a Shadow Rider", Jaden looked at Syrus. "Well if we didn't follow him, he would just argue about how he was the one who figured it all out, so instead of having to listen to all of that, let's just get there and see if we can't find anything out, and then maybe we can go get some chew". The other two nodded at that idea since they hadn't had any food all day.

Syrus looked at Chazz, "So Chazz, is there a plan here? I mean other than following you?" Chumley nodded, "Yeah, once we get to the place there the alchemy mark was drawn on the map, how are we gonna find Banner?"

Chazz looked at them, "That's easy, we'll just find…" he took out a cat toy, "His cat Pharaoh, and with this". The other three sighed, "Come on Chazz, I mean, haven't you already tried this before?" Jaden asked, Syrus then lifted his arm and Jaden could see he was doing his best to hold back a smirk, "Hey, I have an idea".

Chazz looked at him like he didn't believe him, "Do you? Well then what is it then?" Syrus walked over to Chazz with a smile, "Well Chazz, since calling out to Pharaoh hasn't helped very much, let's try a different method". Chazz closed his eyes, "And what method would that be?"

Syrus then took out a marker out of his pocket, "Here let me show you, a little like this, more there, and also some here", he said as he was drawing Chazz in his face so fast fat his hand looked blurry, he then walked back with a smile on his face, "There all done, now Pharaoh will think you're a cat, of course, you have to develop… a convincing meow".

Jaden and Chumley were doing their best, and failing miserably not to laugh when they saw that Syrus had drawn cat whiskers and a cat nose on Chazz, soon both of them laughed hard along with Syrus while Chazz growled before he started chasing them, "You want to hear a meow, I have a better idea, how about I show you my CLAWS instead?!" The three Slifer boys kept running while laughing while their comrade in the black coat chased them.

None of them however, noticed that a figured appeared on a branch above them, looking down on them, he had a tan cloak with a hood and a black mask on his face, he decided to take care of them later and to take care of his other targets first.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER WITH ALEXIS,

Alexis walked towards the Obelisk boys dorm, to check up on Atticus, because even though he was allowed to be moving around, he still hadn't fully recovered, and she wanted to see how he was feeling right now.

Alexis then also thought back to Jaden, and the moment they had had on the Slifer cliff, her face heated up as she thought back to that, after having heard Jaden say all that, she lost control over herself, while she had enjoyed it, it had also been really embarrassing.

But then at that moment as she reached the Obelisk boys dorm, she heard a window getting smashed right above her, she got worried since it was Atticus's room. She then hurried into the dorm to see if he was okay.

She threw the door to his room open and ran into the room, "Atticus!" She then saw that the windows had been smashed and glass covered the floor, his TV had been tossed to the floor, and Atticus was nowhere to be seen.

Alexis were worried that he were gone, but then she noticed something on the floor on the other side of the bed, a glowing mar, the mark then disappear, "Okay, who's there?" She then ran over to the balcony and saw a figure running away, she jumped off the balcony and ran after the figure, "Come back here, where is my brother?"

She continued to chase the figure until she came out to a large clearing, she looked to the other side of it there the figure stood in the shadows of some trees before walking out, she saw a masked man with a tan cloak with a hood, he had dark clothes underneath with red sashes and hard, leather gloves, he stared at her as the eyes on his mask glow yellow.

Alexis got a determined look on her face as she held up her Duel Disk, "So let me guess, you're the final Shadow Rider right?" The man didn't answer as he activated his Duel Disk, Alexis narrowed her eyes as she activated hers, "Alright let's do this, because I know you have Atticus, and I'm not leaving here without him, so now, let's duel".

Both of them drew their first five cards, the Shadow Rider drew his sixth card and then placed a face down, and that was all. Alexis looked at him confused, but then she narrowed her eyes, "Alright, here I come Rider", she drew her next card and looked at it, "First, I activate Polymerization, and fue Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater, in order to summon, Cyber Blader".

Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater got sucked into the vortex and out came Cyber Blader, Atk: 2100. Alexis glared at him, "You chose to mess with the wrong key keeper, now Cyber Blader, attack him directly".

Cyber Blader moved towards the Shadow Rider, but his face down got revealed, "A trap card?" Alexis shocked question got answered as the Shadow Rider removed a card and Cyber Blader's attack got negated, "Cyber Blader's attack didn't work, well this is not good".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

The four boys were looking for Banner, they had split into groups of two, Jaden were with Chazz while Syrus and Chumley looked in another direction, Chazz looked around, "Banner? You around here?" Jaden also called out to Banner, but didn't get an answer either.

Then suddenly they heard Syrus scream and saw him and Chumley coming running towards them, "Jaden… we… saw a snake, a snake!" Syrus said as he and Chumley fell down on the ground to catch their breath. Chazz looked at them, "Yeah so what?" Jaden had to agree here, "Well yeah after all we are in the forest, you know, the nature? There are chances of running into one out here".

Chumley looked at them, "But this wasn't natural you guys", the next thing the four boys new, snakes fell down from the trees and landed all around them, and all of them decided to get out of that place and ran away while Syrus and Chumley screamed.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ALEXIS,

The sun was starting to go down and Alexis was still dueling the Shadow Rider, she still had Cyber Blader on the field, but no matter what she tried, nothing worked, she then saw how the Shadow Rider drew his next card and looked at it, she then narrowed her eyes in suspicion as he looked at her before placing it into his Duel Disk.

She then noticed a red light in the sky, she looked up and looked shocked and worried as she saw meteors coming down towards her, she covered her face as they made impact with the ground, she then saw how her Cyber Blader started to dissolve before she exploded.

Alexis looked worried towards the Shadow Rider who had two creatures behind him, "Oh no, with my Cyber Blader gone, I'm now wide open for an attack", only a moment after she said that the creatures a yellow blast and a blue blast that combined into a green beam that hit Alexis, who fell down on the ground, Alexis LP: 1000-0.

Her cards fell down on the ground next to her, her key vanished from around her neck, the Shadow Rider stood next to her and opened a book, a green light came from a mark of Amnael that was on the book and Alexis disappeared. The Shadow Rider then left the clearing after looking at his book for a few seconds, leaving Alexis's cards on the ground.

WITH JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

Jaden and the other three boys sat around a camp fire since it had gotten dark, Syrus sighed, "This area of the forest sure is weird", Jaden nodded, "Yeah for sure". Syrus could see that Jaden was still worried about Banner, he smiled at him, "Don't worry Jaden, I'm sure we will find Banner soon".

Jaden nodded as he looked at the fire with a small smile, "I really hope so, because I really miss him you guys, the little things he did, like he gave me his chili sauce to my rice since he knew I really liked it, now that's a real pal". Chumley got an awkward look on his face, "Of course… there is also the fact that he were allergic to chili sauce". Jaden looked at him shocked, "He was?" Chumley nodded, "Yeah but… I'm sure that had little to do with why he gave it to you".

He then looked at Syrus, "What about you Sy? He was always nice to you", Syrus looked troubled, "I suppose but still, he usually forced me to drink up the milk in the meal hall, even expired ones, while saying I loved it, well I don't hate milk, but still, that's going a bit too far".

Chumley chuckled a little nervous, "Okay, so he could be… a little weird sometimes", Chazz snorted, "Weird? I will tell you what's weird, he usually forced his carrots onto my plate, even though I kept telling him that I didn't even like carrots, he on the other hand said that I did and there were no need to thank him, but that I could repay him latter by giving him my dessert, he sure could be shifty sometimes", Chazz said as he gritted his teeth a little.

Syrus nodded, "Yeah it's true, like when he tried to teach me how to swim, I used ended up catching fish for his dinner". Jaden smiled, "Yeah, he might have had two sides to him, but that doesn't make him a bad person", Syrus agreed with a smile, Chazz also nodded, "Yeah I guess so, which is why we're looking for him".

All of them got up to continue looking, then they heard a familiar meowing, "Pharaoh?" Jaden looked around, looking for the fat cat, Chumley moved towards a few bushes, "It came from over here", but nothing was there, then the four all of them began looking for the cat, hoping that he could led them to his owner. Chazz looked at the others, "He sounds close, quick guys, this could be our only chance so let's split up and find him", They all nodded and then left in different directions.

Chazz later walked through the forest, looking for Pharaoh, "Oh come on, where can he be+ Pharaoh, come out kitty". Ojama yellow, "Something is not right here boss, I'm getting scared". Chazz looked at him, "Yeah well what else is new?" Ojama Yellow looked at on, "You have to trust me on this okay boss? I can sense something dangerous nearby". Chazz only swapped him away as he continued walking.

He then stopped with a smile as he moved his flashlight and saw Pharaoh lying on the ground, but what he didn't notice was that the mark of Amnael was on the ground in front of him before it disappeared.

Chazz walked up to the cat, he noticed something next to him, "What the… these are Banner's glasses", he then noticed the mark of Amnael appearing on the ground a bit in front of him, he lifted his flashlight a little more and saw Banner's necktie, he followed the trail, he next found Banner's shirt, the trails finally led to a lake, he then found one last piece of clothing on the ground.

"Well I found all of Banner's clothes, unfortunately", he growled as he lifted up the pair of underwear he had found before tossing it all to the ground, "But where is the Professor himself?" The three Ojama Brothers appeared, "Uh, let's not worry about that right now boss, because we have company, the bad kind".

Chazz, who wondered what Ojama Yellow meant, looked out over the lake and saw a man standing on the lake, the Ojama Brothers hide behind Chazz as the man activated his Duel Disk, Chazz activated his own, "So you're the one who took Banner, well, I'm gonna win him back". Chazz carefully stepped out on the water and got amazed when he noticed that he also could stand on it, he looked at the Shadow Rider, "Alright, now, it's time to Chazz you up, let's duel".

A FEW MOMENTS LATER,

Jaden walked out on a large clearing, he had walked further away than he intended, but since he was here, he decided to look around and see what he could find. He then noticed something on the ground, he then got worried when he saw that it was Duel Monsters cards.

But as he got closer and looked at them, he got really worred when he saw one card in particular, it was Etoile Cyber, which meant that this was Alexis's deck, he picked the card up, "Hold on, then does this mean that Alexis… no it can't be", Jaden felt his worry increase even more, Yubel appeared next to him, "We'll get her back Jaden, I promise, but we should find Chazz, if the Shadow Rider is here, then you or Chazz could be his next target, he might already have gotten his hands on Banner".

Jaden nodded, he picked up Alexis's cards, he then took and left the clearing, to get back to Syrus and Chumley and to find Chazz before it was too late.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Syrus and Chumley had met up recently and looked round, then suddenly Chumley saw Pharaoh, he bent down and picked him up, "Hey look, I found Pharaoh", Syrus came up to him, "Wow way to go Chum", but then both of them looked shocked at each other when they heard Jaden's voice crying out for them, "SYRUS! CHUMLEY!"

They looked around and saw Jaden come towards them, he stopped to catch his breath, Chumley held out Pharaoh, "Hey look Jaden we found Pharaoh but…" he got troubled when he saw the look on Jaden's face, "What's wrong?" Jaden looked at Pharaoh, "Hey Pharaoh, you have any idea where Professor Banner is?" Pharaoh just meowed, then Jaden noticed how his Shadow Charm, his medallion, started to glow, his worry now increased, he looked at the others, "Come on you two, we need to find Chazz right now!" Syrus and Chumley looked shocked after Jaden as he started running and soon followed him.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CHAZZ,

Chazz gritted his teeth, he was down to his last 800 life points and his opponent had two monsters on the field and a face down, but he also had Armed Dragon LV 7 on his field, he then drew his next card and got a smirk on his face, "Alright Shadow Rider, I'm about to Chazz you up, now I sacrifice my LV 7 Dragon, to bring out Armed Dragon LV 10".

Armed Dragon LV 7 disappeared and got replaced by its upgraded form, Atk: 3000, Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate my Armed Dragon's special ability, so now by discarding a card, I can destroy all of your monsters".

The dragon let out a powerful screech that destroyed both of the Shadow Rider's monsters. Chazz looked at him with a smirk, "And now I will attack you directly, any last words Shadow Rider?" The Ojama Brothers appeared around, "I do, I never should have doubted you boss" Ojama Yellow said.

Chazz held out his hand, "That's right, now Armed Dragon LV 10…" but then the Shadow Rider's face down got revealed.

Chazz gritted his teeth when he saw that it was Ordeal of the Traveler, The Shadow Rider took a card in his hand and held it up with its backside towards Chazz, Chazz gritted his teeth. Now that Ordeal of the Traveler was activated, every time he wanted to attack, the Shadow Rider would pick a card in his hand and Chazz had to guess if it was a spell, trap or monster card, if he guessed right, his attack would continue, but if he was wrong, his Armed Dragon would return to his hand, making it nearly impossible to summon him again.

Chazz growled, "Fine then, I guess I end my turn now, it's your move then Shadow Rider", the Ojama Brothers looked worried again, this had been Chazz's big chance to turn things around but it didn't work, and they had a feeling, he wouldn't get another one.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH THE OTHERS,

Jaden kept running as he turned his flashlight around, looking for Chazz, Syrus and Chumley was running behind him, "Jaden, you mean to tell us that the final Shadow Rider has finally arrived? And that he took down Alexis?" Jaden nodded and placed a hand into his pocket and took out a card and held it up and the other two gasped when they saw that it was Etoile Cyber, "I found her cards on the ground but didn't see her anywhere. And since my medallion is glowing, it must mean another shadow game is happening as we speak, we should never have split up, let's just hope that we'll get to Chazz in time".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CHAZZ,

Chazz saw how the Shadow Rider drew his next card, meaning that now he had three cards in his hand, Chazz didn't think he could do anything to him with only three cards. But then he saw how a huge stone like creature appeared behind the Shadow Rider, Atk: 0-3300.

Chazz looked shocked when he saw that the creature were stronger than his ultimate dragon, "What the… what is that thing?" The Shadow Rider then placed his final card into his Duel Disk, Chazz then noticed a red light in the sky, he looked up and his eyes widened in horror as he saw meteors come down towards him, he covered his face as an explosion happened when the meteors made impact, he then saw to his horror how his dragon started to dissolve until it exploded, leaving him wide open for an direct attack, and with only 800 points left, he wouldn't be able to survive this.

He looked at the Shadow Rider, then he noticed that he had a book in a pocket inside of his cloak, then the mark of Amnael appeared on it, Chazz's eyes widened in shock, "It's that mark, again… but why?"

The Shadow Rider didn't answer, he just pointed at Chazz, the creature behind him lifted its arm and a blast of fire came out of its hand and towards Chazz, Chazz's eyes widened in horror before he screamed in pain as the attack made contact and an explosion formed, Chazz LP: 800-0.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

Jaden and the others looked around worried when they heard Chazz scream, they looked at each other and then followed the sound of his voice, they begged that they would get there in time, but feared that they were already too late.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley reached the lake, and gasped in shock and horror, they saw the mark of Amnael… and Chazz's cards floating in the water, as well as the three Ojama Brothers crying. Jaden dropped his flashlight, he went over to the lake and picked the cards up, "No… we're too late, CHAZZ!"

AT THE SAME TIME UNDERNEATH THE SCHOOL,

The final Shadow Rider stood in front of the pillar there the spirit keys was to be placed into, he held up his right hand a flash of light appeared, then two of the remaining four spots lit up.

The Shadow Rider then took out a third key and placed into another slot, it to lit up, now the only spot that hadn't been lit up was the one in the center, which Jaden's key belonged to. Then six beams of light appeared from the pillar.

THEN BACK UP TO THE SURFACE,

The island suddenly began to tremble, Jaden grabbed his head in pain as his eyes turned golden and he saw the three Sacred Beasts as they roared and he felt their terrifying might like they were right next to him.

He took a stumbling step, Syrus and Chumley asked if he was okay while Chumley continued to hold Pharaoh in his arms, Jaden was about to answer them when he suddenly felt something, he looked up and saw six beams of light appeared from the ocean surrounding the island.

Syrus looked worried, "Hey, what's going on here?" Jaden didn't answer, but he had a bad feeling he could guess, he believed he had figured out why he suddenly had sensed so much of the Sacred Beasts power.

Yubel appeared next to him, equally troubled, "Yes I believe that you're right Jaden, those beams of light must have appeared from the spirit gates, which must mean that six of them must be unlocked now". Jaden gritted his teeth, knowing that if that was true, then it was not good.

**So Jaden and his friends found out that Sheppard still hadn't found Banner, despite having searched the entire island, so Chazz convinced Jaden and his friends that they should try and find him themselves, so they searched for clues and then found a map with a marked area in the forest, they began making their way there to see if they could find Banner, at the same time the final Shadow Rider appeared, he first made Atticus disappear and then challenged Alexis, and defeated her. He later challenged Chazz to a duel, Jaden at the same time found Alexis's cards, realizing that Chazz might be in trouble, but didn't make it in time as the Shadow Rider defeated him as well. Then six beams of light came out from the spirit gates, showing that six of them had been unlocked, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	37. Jaden vs Amnael, time to end this

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time, Jaden and the others got worried since they couldn't find Banner anywhere on the island even though there were no evidence of him leaving it, so Chazz took matters into his own hands, and so he convinced Jaden, Syrus and Chumley to come with him to look for Banner. At the same time Alexis went to see how it was with Atticus, only to find out that he was gone, she then saw how a person ran away from the dorm and after she managed to catch up with him she realized that he was the last Shadow Rider, she dueled him but lost and her key was taken and she got sealed inside of a book. Chazz who later found Banner's clothes on the ground, also ran into the Shadow Rider and dueled him as well, but he was also defeated and got sealed inside the book. Jaden who had discovered Alexis's defeat, had tried to find Chazz in time but came too late, then soon so appeared six beams of light around the island, and Jaden figured they must come from the spirit gates, meaning that six of them were unlocked now and that he had the last key. What will happen next?**

Chapter 37- Jaden vs Amnael, time to end this

Chazz slowly was waking up, "What happened?" He sat up as he remembered that he faced the last Shadow Rider but lost, he then looked around, "Where am I?" He noticed that he said in some kind of energy sphere that was hanging in midair, he then noticed two other spheres.

He looked closely at the one closest to him, as he saw that someone was in it, he then widened his eyes when he saw who it was, "Alexis?" He then looked at the other sphere, "Atticus is here too?"

He was confused, "Where on earth am I?" he then noticed a light next to him, he then gasped in shock as his eyes widened, "Actually, let's make that… where OFF the earth am I?" He could see the planet earth next to him, he wondered what the Shadow Rider had done to them, and how the heck they would get back.

WITH JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

Syrus and Chumley looked at the six beams of light completely confused, "What's going on around here guys?" Syrus nodded, wondering the same thing Chumley did, "Yeah, those six laser beams just shot out of nowhere".

Jaden shook his head as he narrowed his eyes, "No, they didn't you guys, these are the lights of the spirit gates, and that must mean, six of them have been opened, but even so, I just can't believe it".

He then heard a voice from his hand, "You better believe it Jaden", Jaden looked down, he was still holding Chazz's deck in his hand, and the bottom card facing him was Ojama Yellow, the little duel spirit looked out from his card with tears in his eyes, "That seventh Shadow Rider is really vicious, he took down Chazz with almost no trouble at all".

Jaden looked up at the six beams of light again, "I was afraid of that, if he's that good then he must have taken them all down, Alexis, Chazz and Banner, and…" he narrowed his eyes, "That also means that now…"

Syrus caught onto what Jaden was trying to say, "That now all have lost except for Jaden", he looked at Chumley, "He has the last key now". Chumley looked at Syrus troubled, "Oh man, this seventh Shadow Rider truly must be really good if he managed to take Alexis and Chazz down".

Then both of them looked at Jaden, "No joke, we better get out of here", Syrus said with a scared look on his face, "This last Shadow Rider got to be looking for you so that he can unlock the final spirit gate, you must hide immediately Jaden, or you will end up like the rest and he will finally be able to free the three Sacred Beasts".

Jaden slowly shook his head, "Sorry Sy, but I'm not gonna hide", Syrus looked at him shocked, Jaden looked at them and they saw that his eyes flashed golden for a second, which showed that he was really angry, "Listen, our friends need our help and we're gonna give it to them, we have to, they would do the same thing for us".

Syrus got a troubled smile on his face, "Yeah, I guess you're right", Jaden looked up in the sky again, "And besides you guys, we don't have to worry about this Shadow Rider finding me, because I'm gonna find him first". Chumley looked at him nervous, "Uh, when you say I, you don't mean we right?"

Jaden looked at his friends with a smirk, "Of course I do Chum, I mean come on, this is the final battle, this is the battle that will put an end to the threat of the Shadow Riders once and for all, and I want you guys to be there when I beat this creep and protect the world from the release of the Sacred Beasts". Syrus and Chumley looked at each other and nodded, they knew that if anyone could beat this guy, Jaden could, and they would follow him and support him throughout this final battle.

AT THE SAME TIME UNDERNEATH THE ABANDONED DORM,

The last Shadow Rider stood in front of what looked like a coffin as he laughed, he then turned around, "All is going according to my plan, Jaden will come here, and then he will have to face, a dueling trial unlike anything he has ever faced before, a trial that he will have to push past his limits, to surpass himself is he wants to succeed".

The Shadow Rider laughed again as a mark of green light appeared in the center of the room, and then a giant mark of Amnael appeared around the abandoned dorm for a few moments before it disappeared, the Shadow Rider chuckled, "And now, it begins".

MOMENTS LATER WITH JADEN AND HIS FRIENDS,

A lightning bolt came down from the sky and the three boys covered their eyes from the blinding light as it hit the tree next to them, they then looked up and saw that the tree slowly fell towards them since it had been snapped in half. They all moved out of the way and the tree fell into the lake.

Syrus sighed relieved, Oh man, that was way too close", Jaden then looked at the tree as energy from the lightning still went through it, then his eyes widened as he saw a familiar mark appear on it, "Hey look guys", Chumley's eyes widened too, "It's the mark of Amnael".

The mark then vanished and appeared again a little further away, and then it did it again. Syrus looked troubled, "It's like, the mark is trying to lead us somewhere", Chumley gulped, really nervous now, "Totally not licious you guys". Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Looks like it will be real easy to find this guy now, come on you guys".

Jaden then ran after the mark with Syrus and Chumley after him while Chumley carried Pharaoh, they followed the mark and after a few minutes they stopped since the mark stopped at their destination, the abandoned dorm, the other two looked worried as Jaden narrowed his eyes before entering.

INSIDE OF THE ABANDONED DORM,

Jaden walked through the hallways of the abandoned dorm with Syrus and Chumley behind him, "I should have known that this would be the place, after all it all started at the abandoned dorm, and now it looks like it will all end here as well, anyway, let's just hurry and find the last Shadow Rider".

Then a lightning flashed by, Pharaoh meowed in horror and jumped out of Chumley's arms, "Pharaoh, come back", Pharaoh didn't listen and just ran out of the hallway and down a few stairs, Jaden sighed, "Well we better go after him, we should find him now rather than after finding and dueling the Shadow Rider.

They then walked through the hallways calling out to Pharaoh, but they didn't find him anywhere, it was like when they were in the forest, only in a creepier place, at least according to Syrus and Chumley.

Jaden then saw a hole in the wall, "Hey there is another passageway here", Chumley then pointed down, "Yeah and there are Pharaoh's paw prints". Syrus tried to talk them out of going in there as he was scared, Jaden completely ignored him and walked in, hoping to find Pharaoh fast and then find the Shadow Rider so he could end this once and for all.

They walked through the passageway, then stopped, they all looked shocked as there were a door in front of them, "Okay, this door was definitely not here the last time we were here, that I'm certain of", Jaden said, Syrus and Chumley hid behind Jaden, "Well in that case, let's ignore it shall we?" Chumley nodded, just as nervous, "Yeah I agree with Sy on this".

Jaden ignored them and just walked through the door, with Syrus and Chumley close behind him, really nervous. Jaden saw that the room they had entered were covered in shadows and darkness, he aimed his flashlight in front of him and gasped.

Syrus leaned out next to him, "What's wrong?" He looked forwards and saw large stone tablets with what looked like carvings of monsters on them, "Wow, wonder why would make carvings like that and then leave them down here".

Jaden looked at stone tablets, "That's not carvings Sy, those are stone tablets from ancient times, remember how ancient Pharaohs used to fight in shadow games? Well they used stone tablets that monsters were sealed into, and I'm pretty sure… that these are the stone tablets of the three Sacred Beasts".

The other two looked at him in shock when he said that as he moved his flashlight around and looked at the rest of the room, "Wow this place it pretty creepy, it kinda looks like a lab from a horror movie", Chumley was getting pretty scared, "Yeah well then, where is the mad scientist hiding then?"

Syrus looked to his left and then his eyes widened before he started to tremble a little, "I'm not sure, but… if it is where my guts telling me where it might be…" he pointed, "I'm seriously gonna need a change of shorts". Jaden and Chumley looked in the direction and pointed their flashlight there as well, Jaden's eyes widened while Chumley gasped in horror, "It's a coffin".

Chumley and Syrus moved closer to Jaden, "Or maybe it's a refrigerator box", Chumley said even though he didn't believe it himself, Syrus nodded, "Yeah, that must be it, right guys".

Yubel who had appeared shook her head as Jaden gave his flashlight to Syrus before he and Yubel moved towards the coffin while Syrus and Chumley told him to be careful.

When Jaden reached it he turned towards Chumley, "Hey Chum, come on give me a hand here", Chumley scratched the back of his head, "Uh sorry, I'm only good at opening pickle jars and potato chips Jay", Syrus nodded.

Jaden sighed, "Why am I not surprised? well no matter", Jaden placed his hands on the stone lid and slowly but surely pushed it until it fell off scaring the other two, Jaden looked inside of the coffin, "It's a mummy, but the question is why is it here?" Syrus looked at him, "The better question is why are we here?" Chumley nodded, Jaden then looked at the mummy again, "Hey wait a minute", his eyes widened as he noticed something, he held out his hand towards Syrus, "Give me my flashlight back".

Syrus handed it to him, not really liking the scared tone in Jaden's voice, "Why, what's wrong?" Jaden took the flashlight and aimed it at the mummy, "I tell you what's wrong, it's that this mummy looks really familiar". Syrus and Chumley looked at him confused as Jaden didn't like it when he noticed the clothes that the mummy had on, "Well, there is only one way to know for sure".

Jaden took and lifted a little on the white coat the mummy had on, looking underneath it, there sewn into the shirt was a name, Banner. Jaden took a step back, "It really is him, Professor".

Syrus looked at Jaden shocked, "Wait, what do you mean?" Jaden turned towards him, "This is, or to be correct, was Professor Banner", Syrus gasped in shock and came over and looked at the mummy seeing that it really looked like Banner, "No way, Professor Banner couldn't have mummified this fast, I can't even make jerky in the time he has been missing" Chumley said.

Jaden looked at him, "So then what, you think it might be a fake?" Syrus nodded, "Of course, that's it, it's a fake, probably made out of wax or something, right you guys".

"Wrong!" All of them got shocked when they heard the new voice, and then suddenly the lights got turned on, "That really is the body of the man you know as Professor Banner".

Jaden turned around, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Jaden said as Syrus walked closer to Chumley scared. A man in cloak and had a black mask appeared, "The seventh Shadow Rider". Jaden narrowed his eyes and Ojama Yellow appeared, "that's him there, he's the duelist that took down Chazz, and he's extremely good, but you have to beat him, to get Chazz back you just have to Jaden", Jaden looked at the Shadow Rider again as he narrowed his eyes.

The Shadow Rider looked at Jaden, "It's true Jaden, to get any of your friends back, you'll have to beat me, Amnael". Jaden looked at him shocked, "So wait, you're Amnael? As in the `mark of Amnael´ Amnael?"

Amnael reached inside of his garb and took out a strange looking stone book with the Millennium symbol on, "That's right, and I have your friends right here as well Jaden, and if you cannot defeat me, you will be joining them, all of you will".

Jaden glared at Amnael and pointed behind him, towards the coffin, "But what Professor Banner? How do I get him back, or is it too late?" Amnael just looked at him, "It was always too late for him, it's best that you forget about the one you knew as Banner, he is no more".

Jaden's eyes turned golden, "What do you mean with no more? Why did you take his life? Answer me!" Amnael continued to look at him, "To understand everything, you must just do one thing, and that is… duel and defeat me Jaden, only then will the truth be revealed to you, only then will this tome and the secrets it holds be unlocked, will you accept this challenge? Will you face me?"

Chumley looked at him, "Yeah no, I don't think so", Syrus looked at him, "He's talking to Jaden Chumley", Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Of course I will face you Amnael", Amnael nodded, "Excellent, I knew you would accept this challenge, after all, it's the only way for you to get your friends back, though since how pathetically weak they were, I don't understand why you would bother with them".

Jaden growled as he felt his anger rise, Yubel tried to tell him to calm down but he couldn't hear her anymore, Syrus and Chumley looked worried as dark energy gathered around him, "Don't talk trash about my friends, they are some of the rare people who still treats me as a normal person despite knowing about my powers, so I won't let you insult them do you hear me Amnael?"

But then he suddenly grabbed his head, Syrus and Chumley were about to ask what was wrong, when suddenly they jumped in shock as Jaden yelled and a massive burst of dark energy came out of him before it calm down and he once again was only covered in a dark aura.

Syrus and Chumley came up to him, "Jaden! What's wrong?" Syrus gulped however when Jaden looked at him, the normal friendly Jaden now had a cold and uncaring look on his face, and his eyes which were completely golden a dangerous look in them, like they were saying `if you get in my way I will crush you´.

He looked back at Amnael, then a twisted smirk appeared on his face, "So you're the one huh? You were the one who filled the kid with so much rage that I was able to gain control". Syrus and Chumley looked at each other shocked, with how this person was talking they knew it couldn't be Jaden, but his darker half, the Supreme King.

Amnael looked at him, "So, you're the infamous Supreme King huh?" The Supreme King's smirk grew, "Looks like you have heard of me, I'm surprised", Amnael jus looked at him, "I'm interested in stories of old, and I found the stories about you must intriguing, I never believed I would first get to meet your reincarnation, and then you in person".

The Supreme King chuckled, "Well, Jaden is nothing special, me however, I'm something very special, and I'm gonna enjoy ending you", but at that moment Syrus spoke up, "Hey not so fast, you're not doing anything except giving Jaden back to us, you got that?" Chumley nodded.

The Supreme King turned around and glared at them, he lifted his arm, "Well then, I guess I will take both of you down first, and there won't be anything left of you once I'm done with you". Syrus and Chumley took a step backwards, they didn't think that both of them together would be able to take this guy down, they looked worried as he moved his hand towards one of the two deck boxes with his hand covered by darkness.

But before he could reach it, he suddenly grabbed his head, groaning, Syrus and Chumley looked at him shocked, wondering what was happening now.

INSIDE OF JADEN'S HEAD,

The Supreme King stood in front of Jaden, he growled, Jaden had recently started fighting back against his control, he glared at him, "Don't you see this is for the best Jaden? That guy is someone you won't be able to take down by yourself, so I will take control and destroy him, and then take down everyone who stands in our way to power".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "I don't want to gain power, I just want to duel and have fun together with my friends, and the way you do things are not right, and so I will force you back into the very corner of my mind you have been in until now".

The Supreme King glared at him and sent a burst of darkness towards Jaden, who barely managed to stay on his legs, "You may possess the same powers I did when I was alive, but do you think you can defeat me alone when I have many more years of experience of using these powers than you have?"

Then suddenly a third voice could be heard, "He's not alone", They looked behind Jaden and Yubel were there, the Supreme King narrowed his eyes, "Oh please, even with you he won't be able to stop me".

Yubel's smirk grew bigger, "Oh you misunderstand, it's not me who is supporting Jaden", Jaden then felt happening, he looked behind Yubel and saw all the monsters in both of his decks appear behind her, and he felt their energy filling up his body. He felt a smirk appear on his face, he looked at the Supreme King who growled at him, "We can do this the easy way, just return to the part of my mind you came from, or we will force you to return".

The Supreme King glared at him, "This isn't over Jaden", he then vanished, Jaden then turned towards all of his monsters who nodded at him with a smile on their faces.

OUTISDE OF JADEN'S MIND,

The dark aura surrounding Jaden disappeared, he opened his eyes and they were brown again, he smiled at his friends, "Sorry guys, I never meant to let him get out, ever, I'm just glad I managed to get back control before he did anything to either of you".

Syrus and Chumley nodded, still shocked over having met Jaden's dark half, they could see what Yubel had meant with him having gotten corrupted, if they hadn't known about his story, they wouldn't have believed that he had been good at one time in his life.

Jaden turned towards Amnael, "Sorry for the interruption, now how about we start this duel?" Amnael took off his hood and revealed white hair, he activated his Duel Disk, "Prepare yourself key keeper", Jaden activated his Duel Disk as well, "I have been prepared to end this since you Shadow Riders first showed up, and now Amnael, get your game on". Both of them then drew their first five cards.

"Alright, time to throw done, because no matter what it takes, I'm gonna win my friends back from you Amnael", Amnael looked at him, "Is that so? But what if you don't possess what it takes to win Jaden? Because in order to beat me, you'll have to reach a whole new echelon of dueling, now we begin".

Amnael drew his sixth card and looked at it, "And now I activate, the spell card, Alchemic Kettle – Chaos Distil", then a orange brown kettle like machine appeared behind Amnael while steam came out of it.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, Syrus looked confused at it, "What does that thing do?" Chumley rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, like I'm supposed to know that", Amnael looked at them, "Though to the effect of my Chaos Distil, all of my cards that would normally go to the graveyard, is instead removed from the game".

Jaden's eyes widened, _Why the heck would he want to remove his own cards from the game, could it be that he has cards that has effects that needs cards to be removed? He wondered_.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate my second spell card, Steel Lamp", the card then flew into Chaos Distil and then fire appeared in front of Amnael, "And when Chaos Distil is on the field, I can use Steel Lamp to summon forth the Alchemy Beast – Salamandra the Steel", what looked like a metallic dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 500.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "You see Jaden, Alchemy Beast can't be summoned in a normal manner, but they can on the other hand wage direct attacks on you, which is a big problem for you…" he then grabbed two more cards in his hand, "Because with the two spell cards, Bronze Scale and Lead Compass, I can now summon two more Alchemy Beasts since I have Chaos Distil on the field, Ouroboros the Bronze, and Leon the Lead".

Two more pillars of fire appeared and out of them appeared two more creatures, one was a serpentine stone creature and the other was a gray lion like creature with yellow mane Atk x 2: 500.

Amnael then placed a card into his Duel Disk, "And I now end with a face down", Jaden gritted his teeth, "Oh come on, three monsters, on the very first turn?" Amnael nodded, "That is correct, and if you think that's impressive, just wait until you see them attack".

Jaden took and drew his next card, "Don't think I'm gonna give them that chance", Jaden looked at his card, "I now start of with Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode", an explosion of fire happened behind Jaden and out from the explosion flew Burstwing before he landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1700.

"Now let's see how durable your Salamandra's metal body is, Burstwing, attack Salamandra the Steel with Burning Slash", flames came out of Burstwing's mouth and covered his wings, he, then kicked off the ground hard and flew fast towards Salamandra the Steel.

Amnael chuckled, "That's one flame I'm afraid I'm have to put out, because I activate this, Elemental Absorber", his face down trap got activated and a metal device with four spikes on the top and one on the bottom appeared, "Now with this card, I can remove a monster in my hand from play, to negate the attack of your monster, as long as they both have the same attribute".

Jaden's eyes widened when he heard that, "Well. that's not good", Amnael chuckled, "No it's not, especially not when the card I remove from play is Spirit of Flames". the card in Amnael's hand went inside of Chaos Distil, the metal device then began to spin and one of the spikes on the top turned red, a wall of fire then appeared in front of Salamandra, blocking Burstwing's attack,

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "No my attack it…" Amnael took and placed his fingers on his deck, "Has been stopped, and it's my turn now, so now go my Alchemy Beasts attack Jaden directly, now Salamandra the Steel, let lose Flame Shot of Ore".

Salamandra opened its mouth and unleashed a fireball that struck Jaden as he covered his face, Jaden LP: 4000-3500.

Amnael then pointed at him, "Now Ouroboros and Leon attack as well", Ouroboros unleashed a blue beam from its mouth while Leon fired metal shards towards Jaden, Jaden LP: 3500-2500.

Syrus looked troubled, "Jaden just got clobbered by that guy", Chumley looked at Jaden, "Just hang on Jaden, he's only got one card left in his hand, if you can hold on through this turn, you will have the upper hand and he'll be the one on the ropes".

But Chumley got shocked when Amnael just shook his head while chuckling, "Is that what you think? You should have paid better attention in class, then you would have known that against my Alchemy deck, things are not what they seem, I activate the spell card, Black Process Negledo, when Chaos Distil is on my field, and there is no cards in my hand, this card allows me to remove all Alchemy Beasts on the field from play, and then I draw two new cards, per beast".

Jaden looked on shocked as Amnael's three monsters were destroyed, "So then you're taking out your own monsters?" Amnael looked at him, "That's the way of the Alchemist, destruction and rebirth, but I assure you Jaden, that if you're destroyed here, there will be no rebirth for you".

Jaden gritted his teeth, this was not going so well, "Now then, since I just removed three Alchemy Bests from play, I get to draw six cards from my deck", he then drew until he had a full hand again.

He then grabbed three of them, "And now let's play some of them, I activate Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass and Sliver Key, and just like with my other three spell cards, with Chaos Distil on the field, I can now summon three new Alchemy Beasts to the field".

The three cards flew into Chaos Distil and three pillars of fire appeared on the field like before, "So now, welcome the Alchemy Beasts – Aretos the Tin, Ekenas the Mercury and moonface the Silver", an eagle looking creature appeared on the field, along with a mutated shark like creature and finally, the third one looked like a smaller and rockier version on the moon, only it had arms and legs, Atk x 3: 500.

Amnael then looked at Jaden, "And with that, I shall end my turn, now it's your move", Jaden gritted his teeth, "Alright, my turn now", Jaden took and drew his next card and looked at it, he then nodded, "I'm now gonna summon Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake in attack mode", the ground cracked open and Terradrake came up from it before he pulled his stone sword out of the ground, Atk: 2000.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "But I'm not done, now I activate, the spell Quick Summon, so now I can summon another monster as well, so I also summon Aqua Blast in attack mode", A water tornado appeared and out of it came Aqua Blast who landed next to his Hero Dragon brothers, Atk: 1800.

"Next, I'm gonna attack with both of them, now Terradrake and Aqua Blast, attack Moonface and Aretos". Aqua Blast fired his Hydro Blast towards the eagle looking monster Aretos while Terradrake flew towards Moonface.

Amnael chuckled, "nice try Jaden, go Elemental Absorber, now I remove both The Rock Spirit and Aqua Spirit, to negate both of your attacks", the metal device spun and a blue and yellow triangle appeared as one spike turned blue and another yellow. Both attacks then got blocked before they reached their targets, a rock wall blocked Terradrake s he swung his sword and a wall of water blocked the Hydro Blast, "Your Aqua Blast's special ability to prevent the opponent from activating traps during the battle phase is quite dangerous, however, he can't stopped effects that is already active on the field".

Jaden gritted his teeth over his bad luck that Amnael had both a water attribute monster and a earth attribute monster in his hand, but what made him a little shocked that not only so did Amnael know about Aqua Blast's ability, he also knew about how to bypass it, _Man, it seems like he not only has a card to stop every attribute in my deck, but also knows the weaknesses of the ones I have, he thought frustrated_.

Amnael looked at Jaden, "I told you Jaden, to be triumphant, you need to use your cards in ways you never used them before, you need to become a better duelist than you have ever been, if not, you will soon join your friends".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Oh I will be joining my friends alright, as soon I win and I free them", Amnael chuckled. "Then it's best that you get your game on, because you have already fallen far behind, and you're about to fall even further".

Jaden took a card from his hand, "I don't think so, I place a card face down and end my turn", Amnael chuckled, "Is that all? Very well then, observe", he drew his next card and looked at it, "I now activate the spell card White Process Albedo, now thanks to this card, I can now summon Golden Homunculus in attack mode", another pillar of fire appeared next to the three Alchemy Beasts, then a gigantic, golden golem appeared on the field, Atk: ?

Jaden didn't like the fact that the monster's attack points were undetermined, Amnael looked at Jaden, "Forged in fire, Golden Homunculus doesn't work like any other card you have ever seen before, his attack and defense points are equal to the number of cards I've removed from the game, and then multiplied by 300 points, so since I have removed fourteen cards from the game, his attack and defense points are 4200, and your points… will soon be 0". Golden Homunculus Atk &amp; Def: ?-4200.

Jaden looked at Golden homunculus's, had this been why Amnael chose to remove his cards from play instead of letting them go to the graveyard? So that he could power up this Golden Homunculus?

Jaden then noticed how Amnael looked at him, "It is now over Jaden and quite frankly I'm disappointed, I expected so much more from you", that made Jaden confused, from how Amnael talked about him, it sounded like Amnael knew him personally, or that Amnael at least had at least heard a lot about him, "Now attack Jaden directly my Alchemy Beasts, Sonic Shears, Screaming Stream and Shockwave Slivers".

The three Alchemy Beasts unleashed their attacks, Aretos unleashed a raging stream of fire, Ekenas unleashed a stream of fire and Moonface sent glowing scythes, all of these attacks went straight towards Jaden and hit him directly, Jaden then stumbled in pain from the attacks, Jaden LP: 2500-1000.

Syrus and Chumley looked at Jaden as he went down on a knee from the pain, "Oh man, he got nailed, this could be it", Chumley nodded also nervous, "I know, if Jaden takes another hit, then this duel will be over, and worst of all, that Golden Homunculus hasn't attacked yet".

Amnael held up his hand, "Hurts doesn't it, but I'm not finished yet, just like your friends said, I have one attack left, now Golden Homunculus attack, Stone Shard Storm, destroy Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing".

Golden Homunculus then unleashed golden shards from his hands towards Burstwing, "You're defeated Jaden Yuki, perhaps it would have been better if you had let the Supreme King duel in your place". Syrus and Chumley were horrified and was about to close their eyes since they couldn't watch their best friend lose and get sealed into a book.

But just as they were about to close their eyes, they suddenly saw chains appear, they then watched as the chains wrapped themselves around Golden homunculus, trapping his arms next to his sides, and his shards fell harmlessly to the ground before they could reach Burstwing.

Amnael looked at his monster shocked, he then heard Jaden laugh, and so he looked at the brown haired boy as he got back up on his feet, "Sorry, but before you attacked I activated this, the trap card Shadow Spell", he pointed at his trap which had pictures of chains on it, "So not only did I stop your attack, but now Golden Homunculus can neither attack or change battle mode anymore, oh and did I mention that he also loses 700 attack points?" Golden Homunculus, Atk: 4200-3500.

Amnael looked at him, "Impressive, you have lasted longer than either of your friends did against me, I end my turn now", Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, "First, I play the spell card Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards", Jaden drew two more cards and looked at them, "And next, I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode.

A hurricane appeared on the field and Quickclaw flew out of it and landed next to Burstwing, Atk: 1600. Jaden drew the top four cards, and if I find a level 6 or below monster, I can summon it to the field and the remaining three cards get shuffled back into the deck, so let's see what I got". He then took looked at his cards and a smirk appeared on his face.

"I now summon Elemental Dragon Hero Archangel in attack mode", a bright light appeared above them as Archangel descended down, with his golden sword in his right hand, Atk: 1000. Jaden then shuffled the other three cards back into his deck.

Archangel landed next to Quickclaw and roared as all five of them got covered in a golden aura, "And as long as Archangel is on the field, all Elemental Dragon Heroes gains 100 attack points multiplied by their level, so all five of them now gain 400 attack points". Archangel, Atk: 1000-1400. Burstwing, Atk: 1700-2100. Aqua Blast, Atk: 1800-2200. Terradrake, Atk: 2000-2400. Quickclaw, Atk: 1600-2000.

A card then came out of Jaden's deck, Jaden grabbed the card and held it up and showed it, "Also when Archangel is summoned, his other special ability allows me to add an Elemental Dragon Fusion from my deck to my hand", he placed Elemental Dragon Fusion in his hand.

Jaden then pointed at Aretos, "Now Quickclaw, attack Aretos the Tin with Shadow Slash", Quickclaw grabbed his sword and vanished in high speed, he appeared with behind Aretos with his sword drawn and lifted it, preparing to strike down the creature.

Amnael grabbed the last card in his hand, "I remove Garuda the Wind Spirit, to negate the attack of your wind monster", Just as Quickclaw's sword would hit Aretos so appeared a wall of wind and repelled Quickclaw and he returned to Jaden's field, "And since another card has been removed from the game, Golden Homunculus's attack points once again increase". Golden Homunculus Atk &amp; Def: 3500-3800/4200-4500.

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Getting rid of that last card was what I wanted to happen, now you can't use Elemental Absorber to negate the attacks of anymore attributes, and while I wished that Quickclaw's attack would have hit so I could deal a little more damage, Archangel will have to do, now Archangel attack Aretos with Sword of Justice".

Archangel roared and then flew towards Amnael's side of the field, Archangel then slashed the eagle creature twice with his sword before he got destroyed, Amnael LP: 4000-3100. Amnael looked at him, "Now since another monster has been removed from the game, Golden Homunculus's power increases again", Golden homunculus Atk &amp; Def: 3800-4100/4500-4800.

Jaden's smirk then grew, "It doesn't matter since he can't attack and now, since my battle phase is over, I can activate Terradrake's special ability, so now you take 300 points of damage for every Elemental Dragon Hero on my field, and since I have five, you take 1500 points of damage.

Terradrake stomped with his foot on the ground a few times, he then slammed his sword into the ground, cracking the ground and the crack continued towards Amnael as rocks flew up from the ground, the rocks hit Amnael as he covered his face and a crack appeared in his mask, Amnael LP: 3100-1600.

Jaden then held up a card, "And if that's not enough, I activate Special Hurricane, so now by discarding one card in my hand, all special summoned monsters on the field is destroyed, meaning all three of your monsters have to say sayonara, of course that also means that my Archangel also has to go, and I'm really sorry for that". Archangel looked at him and growled, telling him not to worry about it and just do what he had to do to win and get his friends back.

Jaden placed a card into his graveyard and then a hurricane appeared, destroying Amnael's three monsters along with Jaden's Archangel and his Shadow Spell since Golden Homunculus was now gone. Jaden's smirk grew even bigger, "It seems like I have caught up quite a bit now, and are not so far behind anymore, of course with Archangel gone, my other Hero Dragons attack points return to normal, but it's not a big problem". Burstwing, Atk: 2100-1700. Quickclaw, Atk: 2000-1600. Terradrake, Atk: 2400-2000. Aqua Blast, Atk: 2200-1800.

Syrus and Chumley cheered, "Alright, way to play Jay", Syrus said before he and Chumley smiled at each other, "I knew that he would turn this duel around sooner or later", Chumley nodded as he was just as happy as Syrus were, after all, Jaden had four Elemental Dragon Heroes on the field, and the opponent had not a single monster or card in his hand, now if Jaden could get rid of that Elemental Absorber, then this duel would end on Jaden's next turn, or at least draw a dark attribute monster, which since Amnael hasn't removed a dark attribute monster, it would be able to attack, and if that wouldn't be enough he then also has Terradrake's ability, which for now could deal 1200 points of damage".

But then both of then got shocked when they suddenly heard a meowing right next to them, they looked down and saw Pharaoh next to them, Syrus bent down so he sat, "Pharaoh! Are you here to help cheer Jaden on in this duel against the final Shadow Rider, that's great, you can watch the duel together with me", Syrus smiled as he grabbed a hold of Pharaoh and stood back up with Pharaoh in his hands.

But Pharaoh only got a irritated look on his face and lifted both of his front paws, he then took out his claws on both of them, he then scratched Syrus in the face, making him drop the cat in pain as Chumley looked shocked over that Pharaoh had hurt Syrus for no reason, sure Pharaoh could scratch people but then there were always a good reason for it, but Syrus hadn't done anything that would make Pharaoh want to scratch him.

Once Pharaoh landed on the ground, he immediately ran out on the field the two duelists were on, Jaden watched shocked as the fat cat ran towards Amnael, "No, Pharaoh! Come back here please, that guy's is dangerous, he will only hurt you if you get to close".

But Pharaoh didn't listen and ran up to Amnael, then to the three boys shock so started Pharaoh rubbing himself against Amnael's leg while purring, "Uh, Pharaoh? What are you doing?" Jaden asked, since he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Chumley looked really shocked, "But… Pharaoh is never that friendly with strangers".

Jaden looked at Chumley, "Yeah you're right about that Chumley, took him over a month to stop trying to use Sy as a scratching post after we first got to the academy", Jaden then turned back the Shadow Rider who Pharaoh was rubbing himself against while purring happily, "So that must mean that, Amnael is…"

Amnael looked at Jaden, "Is no stranger to Pharaoh, or to you either Jaden", Amnael then grabbed his black mask that had gotten cracked, he then took it off and Jaden gasped then narrowed his eyes, he had suspected it when he saw that Pharaoh showed so much affection for Amnael but he still had thought it was just an crazy idea, but now he had been proven wrong.

Syrus looked really shocked, "But… no it can't be", Chumley gasped, "Professor Banner?" Indeed, the face behind Amnael's mask was no other than their teacher, Lyman Banner, only now he had white hair, and veins were visible on his face, he looked at them with a smile.

Jaden looked at him, "But wait hold on a minute here, if you're Banner then…" Jaden pointed towards the coffin, "Who's that mummy over there? You did say that it was you but how is that possible if you're Banner?"

Banner bent down and started patting Pharaoh while he laughed, "Well it's very simple Jaden, that mummy is also me, or maybe I should say, it used to be me", Jaden now felt more confused than before.

Banner rose back up while he now held Pharaoh in his arms, "Oh my children, there is so much more going on here right now than you could possibly imagine, but trust me, the truth, will be revealed soon enough", he then laughed again while Jaden narrowed his eyes a little.

"Hold on Banner, there is just one thing I want to know, how did you unlock the spirit gate your key belonged to? I mean, the keys can't be used unless you win them in a duel".

banner chuckled as he continued to pat Pharaoh, "It's quite simple Jaden, I gave my key to Atticus, you see, I recently left it in his room and waited until he would find it and the fake message I left for him, I told him that the last Shadow Rider had appeared and had his sight set on me, so I needed to go into hiding. But to trick the Shadow Rider, I would leave my key with him, so it would be safe since it would now have a new key keeper so that even if I was defeated, it would not unlock a spirit gate and it would be in the hands of another of the school's best students. Then I appeared as Amnael, and defeated him, then soon after that I defeated Alexis, then Chazz, and now there is only you left to defeat Jaden".

Jaden had a hurt look on his face, "But why Professor? Why are you doing all of this?" Banner had a smile on his face as he continued to pat Pharaoh, "Well, I guess I should explain everything to you before I defeat you".

Jaden nodded, "You can beat that I'm all ears Professor, why did you become a Shadow Rider?" Banner looked up, "Well you see Jaden, like you I was once a young duelist with an almost unlimited potential, I searched the world for the rarest and most powerful cards, and finally, my travels led me to the ultimate prize, a lost tomb, hidden and buried in a ancient desert and within it was a duelist's dream, because it held the very first, duel cards".

Jaden's eyes widen in shock, "It was you, you were the one who discovered the hiding place of the Sacred Beasts", Banner nodded, "Indeed, and just like Pegasus years before with the Egyptian Gods, I s sought out their powers, but the tomb was cursed, and it caused me to get a disease that science had no answer to, I tried everything, but soon I realized that to save my life, there was only one thing to do, I had no choice but to create a new body, so therefore, I used alchemy to create a homunculus, an artificial life form, and then I transferred my soul into it once my body had run out of time".

Chumley looked completely confused, "Uh say what?" He looked at Syrus who shook his head, "Don't look at me Chum, I don't understand either", Jaden however understood, even though it was hard to believe.

Banner then looked at them all, "But even this new body, is only temporally, it won't be long, before I'm nothing, but s pile of dust in the wind, you see, I don't, have very much time left now" cracks appeared on his right cheek, and what looked like small pieces of clay fell down to the floor.

Jaden looked at him, "So wait, you are trying to tell me that, you're actually a clone, or at least your body is?" Banner nodded when Jaden asked that, "That's right Jaden, and in order for me to live, I need the power of these three cards, the three divine Sacred Beasts, and once I defeat you, their power will finally be mine".

Jaden's arms fell down next to his sides, "Even if you end up destroying the world in the process? You're willing to risk all that just to save your life? I can't believe you Banner, I truly thought you were a better person than that, I respected you, and because of that…" Jaden lowered his head a little, "I won't duel you, not like this, I have too many fond memories of you, that makes it hard for me to believe all of this despite you telling it to me".

Banner chuckled, "Oh yes you will, after all have you forgotten?" He then placed Pharaoh on the ground, the fat cat looked at his owner with a sad expression on his face before moving away from the field, Banner looked at Jaden, "If you don't, your friends, will remain my prisoners, so if you walk away now, their souls will be mine for eternity. So you see, you have no choice, you have to duel me Jaden, pretend that this is your final exam". He then said with a confident smile on his face.

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he lifted his arms, knowing that even though he didn't like it, Banner was right, Jaden had to duel and win this, for the sake of his friends, and the entire world, "Well then, let's continue", Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Now, I activate the spell card Elemental Dragon Fusion, and with it I will now fuse together my Terradrake and Quickclaw".

An explosion of fire happened, then a vortex formed and Terradrake and Quickclaw got sucked into it, "Now dragon warriors of wind and earth, combine to form a creature that will help me bring down this Shadow Rider once and for all, now I summon forth, Elemental Dragon Hero Terrastorm Drake in attack mode".

Terrastorm Drake appeared on the field, Atk: 2600, Banner got a smile on his face, "Not bad Jaden, but remember that Terrastorm Drake is a earth attribute monster, and as long as I have Elemental Absorber, none of your Elemental Dragon Heroes can attack". Jaden nodded, "I know, and I'm done".

Syrus looked at Chumley. "Why did Jaden fuse Terradrake and Quickclaw? Wouldn't it have been better to wait with that? And even if not, wouldn't it have been better to fuse Aqua Blast and Burstwing instead?" Chumley nodded, "I know, but I don't think that Jaden could think about that clearly, he must still be in shock". Jaden who heard them silently talk to each other knew that they were right, he was still in shock from finding out that Banner was the last Shadow Rider, so he hadn't really thought his last move through.

Banner nodded, "Very well, then I believe, that it's my turn now", he drew his next card and looked at it, "And I activate, Chaos Greed, with this, if there is no cards in my graveyard, and four of mine is out of play, I can draw two times", he then looked at the cards, "And both of them, are placed face down on the field, now then Jaden, it's your turn now".

Jaden looked at Banner, _Banner doesn't have any have anymore cards with hands, but even so, with that Elemental Absorber on the field, he can negate any of my attacks unless I draw a dark attribute or a light attribute monster, if I ever needed a lucky draw it's now, he thought_.

"Now let's see what I got", Jaden looked at his card and a smirk appeared, "And the card I drew is Mystical Space Typhoon, and I think we all can guess what's in its path, so now destroy that Elemental Absorber". Elemental Absorber got hit by the typhoon and exploded, Chumley and Syrus smiled as they saw this, "Licious, take him Jaden, you have him on the ropes now".

Banner who had covered his face when Elemental Absorber got destroyed looked at Jaden with a small smirk, "Impressive, but I'm afraid, it will take a whole lot more, if you want to get all your friends back from me".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "You want more Banner? Then how about this? Terrastorm Drake, attack him directly with Raging Terra Sphere", Terrastorm Drake lifted his hand and rocks began to gather in it, then a sphere of intense wind formed around the rocks, he then took and prepared to toss it at Banner, who had a smirk on his face.

"You fool, it will be I who takes you to the Great Beyond, I activate Macro Cosmos", a trap card got revealed, "This allows me to remove Chaos Distil from play, and now, I'll be removing you from this world".

Jaden looked shocked, "Say what? What are you talking about?" Syrus and Chumley looked confused as well, then they saw how Chaos Distil turned red and began to shake until a blinding light appeared and the three boys had to cover their faces.

Jaden then opened his eyes and got shocked when they were in what looked like space, he and his friends looked around shocked, Banner chuckled when he saw their faces, "The power of alchemy flows through me, it has broken our earthly bonds and taken us here".

Jaden looked at him, "Well it's not gonna shake me Banner", Banner took a card from his deck, "Well then, perhaps this will Jaden, due to Macro Cosmos, I'm allowed to summon this card, Helios – The Primordial Sun", A creature that looked like a woman wrapped in bandages and with a sun for a head appeared, Atk: ?

Banner looked at the shocked Jaden, "Helios – The Primordial Sun gains 100 attack and defense points for every monster removed from the game, and thanks to Macro Cosmos, all of my cards that would go to the graveyard, will still be removed from play, and so with eleven monsters removed, her attack and defense points are 1100". Helios – The Primordial Sun, Atk &amp; Def: ?-1100.

Jaden then noticed three energy spheres, and he then noticed Chazz banging on the wall of his, "Chazz!" He then looked at the other two and saw Alexis and Atticus, and both of them were unconscious, "Alexis! Atticus!"

Banner chuckled, "They can't hear you, they're my prisoners now Jaden, like you will be soon, for all of eternity", banner then took out his tome and held it up, "Just face it Jaden, this tome is your destiny now, soon you will be locked in its pages, a prisoner, a pathetic footnote in my saga, of my ascension to greatness, you don't have what it takes to win, you and your friends are finished".

He then placed the tome back inside his garb, "I paid for this book, with my own flesh and blood, I won't lose it to a pathetic Slifer red slacker". Jaden looked at Banner, "Hey hold on a minute here Banner, did you forget all the matches I have won?"

Banner chuckled, "Well I have a theory about that, what if, that darker half of yours, the Supreme King, have been taking over every time you have been in a tight spot without you realizing it?" Banner then for the first time opened his eyes and they saw to their shock red eyes as he stared a Jaden with narrowed eyes, "I mean he took over before, so what if he's the great duelist while you yourself are nothing but a loser, Jaden?"

Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Wait, what are you saying? That you believe that I have only won because he has been secretly taking over and not by my own skills?" Banner nodded with a smirk, "Don't give me that crap, that short time earlier was the first time he ever took over, and I'll prove it right now, now go Terrastorm Drake, take down that Helios and then one of the others will end this".

Terrastorm Drake then unleashed his attack but Banner didn't look worried, "Not so fast, I activate, Planet Alignment", the planets aligned and then the space around then got distorted, "This card is so powerful that it actually warps time and space itself, and then destroys all your monsters, while dealing 300 points of damage to you", banner said as his normal voice got distorted and sounded deeper.

Jaden could only watch as his three Hero Dragons got destroyed, Jaden LP: 1000-700, Jaden gritted his teeth, Elemental Dragon Fusion may protect his fusion monster from being destroyed in battle and through card effects, but only during the turn it was summoned, if he had waited with summoning Terrastorm Drake until this turn, he would have been safe.

The planets moved out of the alignment and back to their normal orbits and the distortion stopped, Banner looked at Jaden with a smirk, Jaden gritted his teeth and grabbed his last card, "I guess I will end my turn with one face down".

Banner chuckled. "That's all? Very well then, my turn now Jaden, and I play, a spell, that is a mouthful, Yellow Process – Kitolenics, but…"he added with a smirk, "It is also a handful, Jaden, for now thanks to it, I can sacrifice Helios – The Primordial Sun, to summon Helios Duo Megistus".

Helios – The Primordial Sun disappeared and got replaced by a shorter and fatter version of itself, only except for the large sun it had for a head, it also had a smaller sun orbiting around the bigger one, Atk: ?

Banner had a smirk on his face, "And now, it gains 200 attack points for every monster card removed from the game, and that's twelve cards, Duo Megistus now gain an extra 2400 attack points". Duo Megistus, Atk: ?-2400.

"now attack Jaden directly, with Solar Singer", Banner ordered, and Duo Megistus's entire body got covered by flames, Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play my trap, Call of the Haunted, with it, I can bring one monster back from my grave to the field in attack mode, so let's welcome back my Terrastorm Drake", Terrastorm Drake reappeared on the field.

Jaden looked at Banner, "And he has more attack points, than your Duo Megistus", Banner just looked at Jaden, "That may be, but even so, I continue with my attack", Jaden got shocked when he heard that and saw the blast of fire come towards Terrastorm Drake who unleashed his Raging Terra Sphere, the two attacks met and then the sphere of wind and rocks overpowered the fire and then destroyed Duo Megistus, Banner LP: 1600-1400.

Banner looked at Jaden, "And now I will activate, her ability, you see Jaden, if she's destroyed, she's immediately resurrected, with an extra 300 attack points", Jaden looked shocked as Duo Megistus reappeared on the field, Atk: 2400-2700, "Now Duo Megistus, attack again, with Solar Singer".

Duo Megistus attacked again, and now since she had grown more powerful, Terrastorm Drake didn't stand a chance against her and exploded, Jaden LP 700-600.

Jaden looked at Banner, "You planned that, you wanted me to destroy her", Banner looked at him, "Yes because now she can destroy you, but before that, I end my turn now".

Jaden gritted his teeth and drew his next card and looked at it, "I now summon Reinforcement Dragon in defense mode", Reinforcement Dragon appeared as he almost lied down on the ground, Def: 2000, Jaden then held out his hand, "Next I will activate his special ability".

The ground cracked open and Reinforcement Dragon got pulled down into it, then five orbs of light came up from the ground and entered Jaden's deck, "If I send Reinforcement Dragon from my field to my graveyard during my turn, I can draw five cards, and then I can normal summon another monster if it's possible".

Jaden drew five cards and looked at them, he then held one up, "Now I play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, so now I can add one warrior monster from my grave to my hand, and since Elemental Dragon Heroes are also warrior monsters, I now add Burstwing back to my hand".

Burstwing came out of the grave and Jaden added him to his hand, "And next I will once again summon Burstwing", Burstwing appeared on the field, "Next I activate his ability, so by discarding Dragon Caller, Until the end phase of your next turn, I decrease your Duo Megistus's attack points with 800 and then for every two level she has Burstwing gains 300 points, and since she's a level 6, he gains 900 more points".

The glow from Duo Megistus's died down a little as she got covered by the red aura, Atk: 2700-1900. Burstwing then roared as he got covered by the red aura and his power rose, Atk: 1700-2600.

Jaden then pointed at Duo Megistus, "Now get her, Burning Slash", flames came out of Burstwing's mouth and covered his wings, he took and flew towards Helios Duo Megistus and slashed her and destroyed her, Banner LP: 1400-700.

Banner smirked at him, Impressive, perhaps you're not the completely loser I thought you were". Jaden looked at him, "I'm a loser? At least I am not some weirdo with facial problems". Banner looked at him, "All you ever do is make jokes, and that's the reason why you will never be a great duelist, you lack the strength, the discipline, look at me, at my power, it's cosmic you cannot defeat me, and proof of that is that now my Duo Megistus returns with 300 more attack points than before".

As he said that Duo Megistus returned to the field, Atk: 2700-3000, Jaden narrowed his eyes, he grabbed two of his last three cards, "I place two cards face down, and then…" two cards appeared in front of Jaden as he grabbed his last card, "I play the spell Card of Demise, so now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards, but then during the standby phase on my fifth turn from now, I have to discard my entire hand".

Jaden then took and drew five new cards and looked at them, "And that now ends my turn". Banner looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Like I said before Jaden, you cannot defeat me, the difference in our powers are too great, you would be better of joining me, yes, as my servant perhaps, what do you think?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Thanks but no thanks, I don't plan on joining any nutcase, besides I plan on joining my friends, as soon as I win them back", Banner chuckled, "Oh yes Jaden, you will be seeing those friends of yours, in oblivion, just watch".

Banner took and drew his next card and pointed at Burstwing, "Megistus, attack that Burstwing now". Duo Megistus took and unleashed her attack against Burstwing, Jaden got a smirk on his face, "Thanks, I was hoping you would do that, I activate Backfire, so now, since I have Burstwing on the field, if one of my monsters gets attacked, I can negate its destruction and then any battle damage if reflected back to you".

Chumley got a smirk on his face, "Licious, if this works, then Banner will only have 300 points left, and while Burstwing's ability will end the moment Banner ends his turn and Burstwing's power will return to normal, if Jaden has a spell card in his hand he can just discard it to activate it again, which will win him the duel". Syrus nodded, with a huge smile since this was Jaden's big chance to end the duel.

Banner had a smirk on his face as he held up the only card in his hand, "I play, a spell, Grand Convergence". The space around them once again got distorted, and Banner's voice once again got deeper, "It's powerful gravity waves, destroys all monsters on the field, and deal 300 points of damage to you".

Both Burstwing and Duo Megistus got destroyed and Jaden groaned in pain as shockwaves went through his body, Jaden LP: 600-300. Banner looked at Jaden, "And now my Megistus, return with even more attack points". Duo Megistus once again returned to the field, Atk: 3000-3300.

"Now Megistus attack", Duo Megistus prepared her attack, Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Negate Attack", the blast of fire was blocked before it reached Jaden, "Now not only is your attack negated, but Negate Attack also ends your battle phase",

Banner got a smirk on his face, "Not bad Jaden, I end my turn", Jaden then took and drew his next card and looked at it, his eyes widened slightly, this card could seriously turn this around, but he didn't have all the pieces he needed yet. He took and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I place one card face down, next I summon Dark Blade in defense mode and that ends my turn". A card appeared in front of Jaden and Dark Blade appeared on a knee with both his swords crossed in front of him, Def: 1600.

Chumley nodded, "Yeah, exactly the move I would have done in this situation", Jaden gritted his teeth a little troubled, _That's all I can do at the moment, I just don't seem to be able to beat that Megistus, every time I destroy it, it just comes back stronger, so all I can do is try and buy some time, Jaden thought._

Banner then drew his next card, "My turn now, and if… you thought Helios Duo Megistus was formidable, just you wait, I play Red Process – Rubedo, and with it, I sacrifice Duo Megistus, to summon Helios Trice Megistus".

Jaden watched in shock as Duo Megistus disappeared in a pillar of flames, then a creature that looked like three smaller copies of Helios – Primordial sun appeared on the field, Atk: ?

Banner looked at the shocked Jaden, "Now Jaden, for every monster removed from play, my Trice Megistus gains 300 attack points, and since thirteen monsters has been removed from play so far…" The suns that Trice Megistus's three bodies had for heads glowed even brighter, Atk &amp; Def: ?-3900.

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's eyes widened when they saw that, "It has 3900?" Jaden couldn't believe this, now Banner had an even stronger monster on the field. Banner just held pointed at Dark Blade, "It's a shame that you just can't duel as well as you add Jaden, now Trice Megistus, attack with Phoenix Flare".

Fire covered the three bodies of Trice Megistus and the three blasts of fire combined and took the shape of a phoenix, it then flew towards Dark Blade and destroyed him, Jaden at that moment grabbed a card in his hand, "During the battle phase on either players turn, if a monster on my field is destroyed in battle, I can summon this level 6 monster from my hand, now come forth Avenge Warrior in defense mode".

A burst of fire appeared in front of Jaden and a warrior with brown spiky hair in red armor with a scar across his nose appeared wielding a sword in his right hand before he went down on a knee, Def 1600.

Jaden then pointed at him, "And… until the end of my next turn, Avenge Warrior's attack points increases with half of the original attack points of my monster that just got destroyed, he since Dark Blade has 1800, he now gains 900 more points", Avenge Warrior, Atk: 2000-2900.

Banner got a smirk on his face, "Avenge Warrior huh? It summons itself to the field during the battle phase from your hand if one of its comrades fall and boost its own power with half of its fallen comrade's power for a short time, it's an impressive card, but now that he's on the field, I get to attack again, that's right Jaden, thanks to Trice Megistus's very special ability, it can attack once more if you have a monster on the field".

Jaden saw how Trice Megistus's bodies once again got covered in fire, "Say what?" Banner held out his hand, "Phoenix Flare!" The phoenix made out of fire flew towards Avenge Warrior and destroyed him, making Jaden troubled, _Ok so I got no monsters on the field, one trap I can't use and no spells, and even if I managed to summon something that thing can attack, right now I don't know how I should turn this around, Jaden thought_.

Jaden looked at his face down trap, he still needed an important piece of the puzzle to use it, and he had only two cards in his deck that could make that piece appear, and the chances of him drawing either of them was quite low.

Banner looked at Jaden, "Good bye Jaden, this has been quite a year", Jaden looked at him, "Hey, I'm not finished yet", but then Jaden looked down at his deck, _Or maybe I really am, what if Banner was right before? Could it be I won all those matches because of the Supreme King part of me? He wondered_.

But at that moment he felt a light slap at the back of his head, he looked behind him and saw Yubel stand there with an irritated look on her face, "Why do you even consider that the garbage he said earlier is true Jaden? All those matches you won you did on your own, you had no help from the Supreme King, now calm down, believe and take Banner down".

Jaden looked at his friends, Jaden could see that they were worried, but still had faith that he could turn this around, _She's right, I'm not a loser, and I believe in my deck just as my friends believes in me and I believe in them, Jaden thought._

During this time, Banner had been watching Jaden, sensing Jaden's aura grow stronger as his confidence got restored, _All of your training, all of your matches has led up to this, this moment of truth, now make your move, and make me proud Jaden, he thought as a smile appeared on his face_.

Jaden gave Syrus and Chumley a smile which they return, Jaden then could feel the spirits of all his friends and duel spirits supporting him, and so he knew, that there was no way banner would defeat him now.

"Alright Banner, get your game… on", he said as he drew his next card, he looked at it and a smirk appeared on his face, "Alright here we go Banner", he grabbed a card in his hand, "First I play Monster Reborn to bring back Terrastorm Drake in attack mode".

Terrastorm Drake appeared on the field once again, Jaden then held up a card with a picture of the Elemental Dragon Heroes flying into a giant vortex, "And next I activate, the spell card Final Elemental Fusion".

Banner looked shocked, "Final Elemental Fusion?" Syrus and Chumley looked just as shocked while Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Yeah by paying half of my life points, this card lets me send monsters from my hand deck and field to the graveyard that is part of an Elemental Dragon Hero fusion monster, of course if any of the materials are in the grave they're included as well, however, if all of the materials is already in the grave I can just summon my fusion monster to the field to the field".

Banner looked shocked when he heard that, Jaden LP: 300-150, "So now I fuse Burstwing and Aqua Blast in my graveyard together, in order to summon Elemental Dragon Hero Aquaburst in attack mode", Burstwing and Aqua Blast flew into the giant vortex that had formed in the sky and down came Aquaburst who landed on the field, Atk: 2800.

Jaden pointed at Aquaburst, "And thanks to his special ability, all Elemental Dragon Heroes on my field gain 300 points for every Elemental Dragon Hero in my grave, and since I have five, both of them gain 1500 attack points". Aquaburst, Atk: 2800-4300. Terrastorm Drake, Atk: 2600-4100.

Banner looked at Jaden, "So, do you plan on using one of them to finish destroy Trice Megistus and then use the other to finish me off?" Jaden shook his head, "I do expect that Trice Megistus has a similar reviving ability as Duo Megistus had, and while I could have finished this by just summoning Aquaburst and not revive Terrastorm Drake, I have wanted to try this trap card".

He pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Fusion Ally, I can activate this trap when I have two fusion monsters on the field and the difference between their original attack points is less than 500, now I can send one of them to the graveyard, and then I can add that fusion monsters original attack points to the other one, as well as its special abilities, until the end of this turn, and if they happen to have any abilities that activates when going to the graveyard, it's not activated".

Banner looked at him while Jaden looked at Terrastorm Drake, "Sorry for doing this to you", Terrastorm Drake looked at him and growled, telling him that as long as they took down Banner and put an end to the Shadow Riders, he didn't mind Jaden doing this.

Jaden then looked back at Banner, "Alright time to get down to business, I sacrifice Terrastorm Drake to add his 2600 attack points to Aquaburst, and since there will be one more Elemental Dragon Hero in the grave, he will also gain another 300 points as well". Terrastorm Drake went back to the graveyard and Aquaburst roared as his power rose, Atk: 4300-7200.

Banner's eyes widened, "An attack strength of 7200?" Syrus and Chumley cheered as Jaden had won, Jaden then pointed at Trice Megistus, "Now Aquaburst, attack Helios Trice Megistus with Scorching Water Burst". Aquaburst roared before he began to form an orb of water between his hands, some fire came out from his wings and entered the orb, heating it up until it was boiling hot.

Aquaburst then unleashed a stream of boiling hot water towards Trice Megistus, the stream of water hit her for a few seconds before she got destroyed, Banner covered his face to protect it from the water, Banner LP: 700-0. Banner fell down on all four as his tome fell to the floor and the Millennium symbol that was on it shattered, leaving a hole shaped after it.

Jaden deactivated his Duel Disk and Aquaburst disappeared, he was relieved that he had managed to win, then he and the other two looked shocked as the room started to shake violently.

OUTSIDE OF THE ABANDONED DORM,

The six beams of light slowly disappeared as the six spirit gates that had been unlocked closed again.

At the same time, the duelists that had been defeated by Banner got released, Chazz appeared next to the lake where he had been defeated, Alexis appeared in the clearing there she had been defeated and Atticus appeared on the couch in his dorm room.

BACK TO JADEN AND THE OTHERS,

Jaden walked over to his former Professor, the man he had used to respect, "That's game Banner", Jaden said. Banner who had gotten up in a sitting position looked at him, "Jaden, listen carefully to me my boy, I lied… you won all those other duels, I only said you didn't…" he looked up at Jaden as pieces of his faces crumbled away, "To test you, and to… prepare you for the real evil to come".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Wait, the real evil?" Banner nodded, "That' right, the one who gathered all the Shadow Riders, that's the real reason why I became one, not to take over the world. but to stop… the one who's truly trying to, to stop him, by forcing you to become an even greater duelist Jaden, so that you could face him and hopefully, defeat him".

Jaden looked at Banner with a sad and troubled face as Syrus and Chumley came up to them and listen to the story, Banner had gone through all this troubled to try and improve Jaden's skills in hope that he would be able to stop the leader of the Shadow Riders?

Banner then held a hand under his face, as if he tried to catch the clay like flesh that fell off his face, "You see, for a threat this grave, I had to deceive you, to become a villain you had to push yourself even further than before to defeat", Banner looked at Jaden as he closed his eyes and gave him his usual kind smile, "I hope that you can forgive me, and now my boy…" he picked up his tome and held it towards Jaden, "Please take this".

Jaden bent down, "But… it's your book", Banner held it out more towards him, "It's mine, no longer", Jaden grabbed a hold of the book the second before Banner's entire body crumbled and he turned to dirt and dust, "PROFESSOR BANNER!"

The moment later they turned around when they heard a noise and saw Banner's original body also turn into dirt and dust, "It's over, he's… gone, dead", Jaden said depressed, now that he had learned about Banner's true reasons for being a Shadow Rider, he had regained his respect for his deceased Professor.

Pharaoh at that moment walked over to the clothes that were all that was left of Banner, he meowed sad until he saw an tiny ball of light appear from the clothes, he then began to chase it.

Syrus looked at the other two, "So what now?" Chumley looked at the other two, "Well from what Banner told us, I guess we should be on the lookout for some terrible evil that wants to take over the world and probably destroy us all while he's at it".

Syrus looked at them, "Okay but when aren't we doing that really?" Chumley nodded, "Well I guess you have a point there Sy", Jaden however shock his head as he looked at the tome Banner gave him, "No" This is different you guys", they looked at him and he looked back at them, "I mean, Banner sacrificed his own life to prepare us for the evil that is coming".

Pharaoh at that moment swallowed the small ball of light, making it rest within his stomach.

Jaden looked down at the tome again, thinking about the warning Banner had given them about the coming evil, _I just hope that we're ready, because whatever we're about to face, is gonna be unlike anything we have ever faced until now, he thought._

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden stood next to Syrus and Chumley, he looked at them, "Alright, you guys go and check at the lake and see if Chazz has return there, I will go to where I found Alexis's deck, and speaking of which…" Jaden took out Chazz's deck from his pocket and handed it to them, "If he's there return this to him, will ya?" Syrus and Chumley nodded before Syrus took the deck and Jaden went in a different direction than the other two.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden arrived at the clearing, he stopped as he was catching his breath, he looked around and then felt a smile appear on his face when he saw Alexis lying there on the ground.

He ran over to her and shook her slightly, "Alexis, hey wake up, come on Lex", Alexis's eyelids twitched before she slowly opened them, she got a shocked look on her face when she saw Jaden's face above her, "Jaden? What happened? Why are…?"

But she got quiet as she got shocked when Jaden suddenly hugged her, "It's good to have you back", he then took and kissed her, they kissed for a few seconds before Jaden pulled away with a smile, "What is the last thing you remember Lex?"

Alexis thought for a second, her eyes then widened, "I dueled against the last Shadow Rider, but he defeated me, what happened after that?" Jaden looked a little troubled, "Chazz got defeated by him as well, then he led me to the abandoned dorm to face me there, and I managed to defeat him, but it was close a few times".

Alexis smiled at him, "Good job, you took down the final Shadow Rider, but what about Professor Banner? Did you guys find out what happened to him?" Jaden looked troubled, "Well, that's a bit complicated, you see…"

But at that moment a ringing tone came from Jaden's student PDA, he took it out and when Jaden answered the call he saw Syrus's face appear on it, "Jaden, we just arrived at the lake and we found Chazz, he's okay, a little confused maybe, but otherwise not hurt or anything".

Jaden smiled when he heard that, "That's good, I found Alexis as well, and she's fine too, get Chazz back to the Slifer dorm and I will follow Alexis to the girls dorm", Syrus nodded and they ended the call.

Jaden then looked at Alexis, "Are you ready to go Lex?" Alexis shook her head, "I can't I need to make sure that Atticus is okay, he was taken by the Shadow Rider as well".

Jaden nodded, "Wait a moment", he made a call on his PDA and soon so appeared Atticus's face on it, "Hey Atticus, you feeling alright pal?" Atticus nodded, "Yeah I do, but the last Shadow Rider came after me for the key I had".

Alexis looked at him shocked and confused, "The key you had? But the only keys left was mine, Jaden's, Chazz's and Banner's", Atticus looked shocked over seeing Alexis next to Jaden, "He told me the last Shadow Rider was after him and was gonna try to trick them by giving it to me, hoping they would think he still had it".

Jaden looked at them both, "I will explain all of it later, we just wanted to make sure that you were okay Atticus before I followed Alexis to the girls dorm before returning to the Slifer dorm". Atticus nodded and thanked them before they ended the call.

Jaden looked at Alexis, "Ready to go now Lex?" Alexis nodded and Jaden helped her back up on her feet, then they held hand as they walked towards the girls dorm while Jaden told Alexis everything that had happened, that Banner had been the last Shadow Rider and the reasons while he had joined them.

Alexis looked at him worried, "Who do you think this new evil is Jaden? And he must be quite powerful if Banner had to go through all of this trouble just to make you improve your game".

Jaden nodded, "I have no idea who this new evil might be Lex, the only ones who knew was the Shadow Riders, and the only one we would be able to ask is Atticus, but he was Nightshroud at that time, so he most likely won't remember that".

Alexis nodded, knowing that he most likely was right, as they continued towards the girls dorm while thinking about the warning Banner had given Jaden about the coming danger.

**So Jaden dueled against the last Shadow Rider which turned out to be Banner, and no matter what kind of strategies Jaden tried, Banner's alchemy deck managed to always get the upper hand, especially when Banner brought out his three Helios cards, Jaden had troubled against the second one, Helios Duo Megistus, and then its upgraded form, Helios Trice Megistus appeared. In the end, Jaden managed to win the duel and the others that had been taken returned, Jaden then learned that Banner had actually become a Shadow Rider to stop the one who gathered them from getting the Sacred Beasts so that he could rule the world, Jaden then shocked as Banner's cloned body fell apart. Then Jaden and his friends went to check up on the ones that had been taken and explain what had happen to them. What will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review **


	38. The calm before the storm

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time, Jaden who had figured out that six of the spirit gate had been opened, knew that the last Shadow Rider must have defeated the other key keepers meaning that he was the only one left. He then was led right to where he was and after forcing back his darker half the Supreme King that made a short appearance, the duel began. The duel began in the Shadow Rider's favor, but Jaden soon almost evened everything out, but then he discovered that the last Shadow Rider was actually Banner. Jaden felt a bit betrayed by Banner and first couldn't face him due to his memories with the Professor, but had to duel to save his friends. Jaden was put then pushed into a corner but in the end managed to defeat him. Banner then revealed to him that he actually became a Shadow Rider to protect the world from the one who gathered them and was pushing Jaden in hopes that he would be able to defeat him. He then handed his tome to Jaden before his body which was cloned from his original fell apart along with the original body which had been mummified, what will happen next?**

Chapter 38- The calm before the storm

Chazz was lying on the roof of the academy, he had been lying there for some time now, thinking about what Jaden and the others had told them, about how Banner had been the last Shadow Rider, but that he had become it in order to prepare them for when the mastermind behind the Shadow Riders would show his face, what frustrated him a bit however is that Banner seemed to think that only Jaden was good enough to defeat this guy.

It had only gone a day since the battle with Banner, but still the news of the battle with the Shadow Rider and how it finally ended, with Jaden defeating the last one of them, had spread really fast, well since their battle with them had been about the fate of the entire world, it wasn't that surprising that it had spread throughout the school, but what he was shocked over HOW fast they had spread.

However, that was not the thing he was thinking the most about it, when he had been trapped, he had had time to think about things, about his life and things he wanted to do with his life, like becoming a better person than his older brothers, but what he had thought most about was his love life.

He his thoughts had wondered to Alexis, as he had watched her in one of the other spheres, he realized that his feelings for her was more than just an attraction, he did really love her, however, he knew that most likely, she would never answer his feelings for her, consider how she was with Jaden.

Ojama Yellow appeared next to him, "Hey uh boss? Are you okay?" Chazz just sighed, he didn't even bother to try and swap the annoying spirit away, he knew that Jaden had helped him a lot in the past and all, he didn't get a good feeling about the thought of trying to take his girl from him.

Chazz shook his head, _boys fight over the same girl a lot of times, and still after it's all over, they can still remain on friendly terms with each other, I will try and see if I can gain Alexis's affection and if I can, then it will be her choice, and Jaden will have to accept it since it's her own choice, but I won't try like crazy to get her to like me, I heard that she developed her feelings for him by spending a lot of time, so that's what I will do too, he thought as he made his decision_.

But at that moment he heard something from the courtyard on the ground below him, he got up and walked forward and looked down, he saw the side of the courtyard filled with students standing at the side of the walkway as three students walked there. It took him a moment to recognize the figures, but even before that he guessed who the one in front of the other two had to be, after all Jaden's reputation had really grown as the story about their battle with the Shadow Riders was spread throughout the school, after all he had taken down five of them.

DOWN AT THE COURTYARD,

Jaden walked on the walkway towards the main school building, while other students cheered as he passed by them, "Way to go Jaden", Jaden chuckled feeling a little embarrassed over getting so many praises since there were dozens, no hundreds of students from all three dorms, and all of them gave him praises, which was unusual since he was a Slifer, but it felt good.

Another student looked at him with a huge smile, "Totally, way to stick it to those Shadow Riders", Jaden waved at them all with a huge smile on his face, "Ah thanks all of you, but no thanks are needed, I just did what was needed to protect the world".

Syrus looked at Chumley amazed, "Wow, check this out Chum, everyone thinks that we're heroes, well mostly Jaden, but you know", Chumley looked at him, "I don't know about you, but I would prefer a hero sandwich". Jaden walked into the main building while still receiving praises from all students around him.

BACK TO THE ACADEMY ROOF,

Chazz looked down at Jaden, he knew that he considered Jaden (but only to himself since he would rather eat worms than admit it out loud) as his friend, but still he would not give up on his feelings, "I really hope that you won't hate me later".

Ojama Green and Ojama Black appeared next to Ojama Yellow, "Hey, what's wrong with Chazz?" Ojama Yellow whispered, "Don't talk about it too loudly, but I think that the boss is in love".

Ojama Green looked shocked, "He's in love?" Ojama Yellow nodded, "Yeah and here is the problem, it's Alexis", Ojama Black and Ojama Green widened their eyes, then got a troubled look, since all of them knew of the strong relationship between Jaden and Alexis, "This will get troublesome".

LATER THAT DAY,

Alexis was standing together with Zane at their usual place when they wanted to talk in private, at the lighthouse at the docks, Zane looked at Alexis, "I'm glad that you're okay Alexis".

Alexis looked at Zane like he had suddenly grown a second head, "Okay? Zane, I was taken hostage, by some clone that I thought were our Professor". Zane nodded with a awkward smile on his face, "Yeah well, things like that, it's not really unusual around here right? Besides, even though he did some bad things, from what I have understood he did it to help us prepare for the leader of the Shadow Riders".

Alexis nodded and looked out over the ocean again, knowing that he was right, while Banner had done some things he shouldn't he had only tried to protect the world in his own world, by choosing to believe in his students, especially Jaden who was a rare kind of duelist who had the ability to turn an almost certain defeat into victory.

Zane looked at Alexis with a smile, "Anyway, maybe you need a bodyguard, I'm sure Jaden wouldn't have a problem being that, and if he can't then I can help him with protecting you".

Alexis looked at him with a smirk, "Oh yeah you think so? Well thanks Zane but I can't take care of myself just fine which Jaden is fully aware of and also he do believe in my skills as a duelist, but anyway, thanks for the offer, it's nice to know that you care about me".

Zane's smile grew bigger, "Of course Lex, you're my dear friends little sister, of course, you're also a dear friend to me as well, and I will really miss you when I graduate from here Alexis".

Alexis looked at him with a strange look, and then Zane felt a little awkward when he realized how that might sounded, like he was hitting on her, he looked out over the ocean again, "So uh, I hear that Atticus is now back to his normal self again huh?"

Alexis looked at him again with a strange look on her face, "Uh yeah, if you can call the way he's acting normal, sometimes I really wish I could have gotten a brother who was a little more like you Zane, not as distant as you can be sometimes, but at least someone that's calm and won't try to tease or embarrass me every five minutes".

Zane chuckled, knowing that she had reasons to feel that way, he remembered all the times he had to punish his friend Atticus for trying to hook him up with a girl without his permission, like that girl who was practically obsessed with him, even so he knew that the two siblings loved each other dearly and would do anything to help the other one if they needed to.

He looked at Alexis, "So what are you gonna do today Alexis?" Alexis looked at him a little nervous, "Don't tell Atti about this, but later I will spend some time with Jaden at the beach, I have prepared a little lunch and then I thought we might walk around a little and just talk".

Zane looked at her with as he raised an eyebrow, "Going on a date with Jaden huh? Wait isn't Atticus surfing down at the beach? If you go he will definitely find out and tease you quite a lot".

Alexis blushed a little when Zane said date, but she just looked at him, "That's why I said that we will go LATER! After he has left the beach, but if he finds out about it then he will definitely come down there to spy, so can you…" Zane held up a hand and she got quiet, "You have my word Lex that I won't say a word to him", Alexis smiled at him and thanked him.

AT THE SAME TIME DOWN AT THE BEACH,

Chazz walked across the beach, still thinking about his decision to try and win Alexis's heart with time, but he still wondered how he should do in order to do that. He then heard an excited laugh from the water, he looked out and saw Atticus surfing on a big wave while laughing happily.

He then also noticed how Jasmine and Mindy was watching him while screaming excited, he wasn't really surprised when he saw that since he knew how boy crazy those two where.

He then saw how Atticus jumped off his board as he reached the beach and walked up on it, he then stuck it into the sand as Mindy and Jasmine came up to him excited and held forth a notebook, "Autograph please?" Atticus looked at them with a friendly smile, "No prob ladies".

He wrote on it and then handed it back to them, "Here you go", they took it back with a smile on their faces, they looked at it, "He wrote BFF", they both said excited. He smiled at them, "That's right ladies and it means best friends… forever". He winked at them, they both got hearts for eyes and then fainted. Chazz sighed, he thought that those two were hopeless, but he also knew that they weren't the only one crazy in Alexis's older brother, since he was really charming, he was quite the chick magnet.

Atticus at that moment noticed Chazz, he got a smile on his face, "Hey Chazz, nice seeing you, what are you doing down here?" Chazz sighed, "I just had some things to think about, so I took a walk". Atticus walked over to him and sat down in the sand, he then patted the ground next to him, "Why don't you sit down and tell me what's on your mind?"

Chazz sat down and looked at the two girls still unconscious on the ground, "Those two are quite hopeless around boys aren't they?" Atticus looked at them and chuckled, "Well people acts different around the person or people they have feelings for".

Chazz looked at him, "Uh, you do know they fall for any cute boy they see right?" Atticus chuckled, "Of course, that's why I said people, but even so, everyone sooner or later finds the one that they feel is their soulmate".

Atticus then looked up in the sky, "So who is the girl on your mind?" Chazz looked at him shocked, Atticus looked at him, "The look on your face told me, I have seen the same face on dozens of people before, let me take a wild guess, it's my little sister?"

Chazz blushed and looked away, Atticus sighed, he looked at Chazz, "Listen, I understand why you would like her, but you need to think about her feelings, with how she feels for Jaden".

Chazz looked at him, "I know that, but still, I have decided that to see if I can win her affection with time, and if she chose to be with me, then that's would be her choice and Jaden would most likely understand", Atticus shook his head, "You don't really understand the heart, do what you feel you need to, but I warn you, if you hurt either Jaden or Alexis then I will make you pay, you understand right?"

Chazz nodded to and then looked out over the ocean, Atticus looked at him, even though he had told Chazz to do what he thought he should do so did he believe that Alexis wouldn't give up on her feelings for Jaden, so he wasn't too worried about it.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Alexis walked next to Jaden on the beach, she looked at Jaden who was carrying the basket she had brought with her, she had gotten a call from Zane who had informed her that Atticus had returned to the Obelisk boys dorm, so she had called Jaden and asked her to meet her close to the girls dorm.

Jaden looked at her, "So how do you want to do it? Do you want to eat first or do you want to take a swim first Lex?" Alexis looked at him, "Well, if we have eat now we will have to wait quite a while before he get into the water, so how about we take a swim first".

Jaden nodded and then soon both of them started to undress, both of them had decided to keep come with their swim suits underneath their normal clothes, Jaden had a pair of black and red swim trunks on him.

He then took and looked at Alexis and blushed when he saw that she had a black bikini on her, she looked at him with a blush, "So what do you think? Does it look good on me?"

Jaden got a smile on his face, "Look good on you? That's the understatement of the year, you are usually really hot, but you look extremely hot in that bikini", Alexis's blushed intensified, she got a happy smile on her face, "Thanks Jaden those swim trunks looks good on you too, so are you ready?"

Jaden nodded and both of them got into the water, they continued to walk until they had water up to their waists, Alexis then got a smirk on her face and splashed Jaden in the face with water. Jaden shock his head to get the water out of his hair and face, he then looked at Alexis who was laughing.

Jaden chased her, but every time he got close she moved to the side and ran in another direction while she continued to laugh. Jaden then got an idea, he waited until a moment when she wasn't looking and dove into the water and swam towards her.

Alexis turned her head around and got shocked when she saw that Jaden was gone, she looked around after him, what she didn't noticed was that Jaden moved around her in the water, he then carefully placed his head between her legs and then stood up, making her sit on his shoulders while she cried out in shock, he spun around for a moment before he on purpose leaned backwards causing her to fall into the water.

He waited until she got her head over the water surface, he chuckled as she narrowed her eyes a little, "Payback for earlier". Alexis sighed before she chuckled as well, "I should have guessed that you would do something like that".

She then stood up, she looked at him and got shocked when she saw his face turn even redder than his Slifer jacket were, she also noticed that he looked at her chest area, she could see that he was trying to look away but couldn't.

She looked down and her face turned even redder than Jaden's if that was possible, her bikini top was gone and her breasts were fully exposed for him to see, it must have fallen off when she fell into the water. She let out a small scream and ran over to Jaden and pressed herself against his chest.

Jaden gulped as he felt her soft chest being pressed against his, he had noticed that her chest was quite soft at the moment at the Slifer cliff, but feeling it being pressed against him like this without any clothes made him realize how soft her chest really was.

He knew he needed change his thoughts now or his body might react, he looked around, looking for her top, he then noticed it floating a bit away from them, he looked at Alexis, "Alexis, your top is over there, so if you move to behind me then I can move over and get it for you".

Alexis nodded and moved behind him and pressed herself against his back, he swallowed nervous as both of them moved towards Alexis's top, Jaden was soon at it and picked it up, he held it behind himself towards Alexis, he felt her take it out of his hand, and even though he wouldn't say it out loud but a part of him was disappointed that she moved away, he shook his head, trying to stop the excitement he was feeling from spreading through his body.

He stood there and waited while she put on her top again, he soon heard her say, "You can turn around now Jaden", Jaden turned around and saw Alexis with her top once again on and had crossed her arm under her chest, looking down at the water with a red face, Jaden scratched the back of his head feeling awkward, "Uh, how about we go and eat now?"

Alexis looked at him and gave him a small smile and nodded, they walked back towards the beach, once they got there they dried themselves with their towels and Alexis then walked and picked up the basket, she then took out a large blanket and placed it on the sand.

She then sat down and Jaden sat down next to her, she then placed her hands into the basket and took out some sandwiches which she placed on a plate that she placed on the blanket.

She then took out a thermos and two cups as well, she held up tea in one of the cups and handed it to Jaden, Jaden took it with a smile and then took a sandwich, he took a bit of the sandwich, he swallowed it, he got a smile on his face, "It's really delicious Lex", Alexis smiled at him, "Really? Well anyone can do sandwiches, so it's not something special".

Jaden shook his head, "That's not true, sure making sandwiches might be easy, but making them this good is not easy to do", Alexis smiled as he said that and then he took and drank some tea, telling her that it also were delicious with a smile on his face, making her giggle.

After they had finished eating, they sat there, Alexis then took out some sunscreen, she looked at him, "Do you want me to rub sunscreen on your back Jaden?" Jaden nodded and turned as he lied down on his stomach.

He soon felt her slender hands moving across his back and the backside of his legs, rubbing in the sunscreen on his back, her touch on his back felt good and really enjoyed it. She was soon done and removed her hands.

Jaden then took and placed sunscreen on his front. He then looked at Alexis who looked at him a little embarrassed, "So uh, can you now rub sunscreen on my back?" Jaden nodded, she then turned her back on him and he gulped when he saw her untie her top and take it off, reminding him about what happened out in the water.

Jaden managed to keep his excitement in check as he took the bottle with sunscreen, he put sunscreen in the palm of his hand and then rubbed them, he then started to move his hands across her back as he rubbed the sunscreen in, he gulped when he heard her moan a little, before she covered her mouth embarrassed before making sure that he couldn't see her face.

Jaden then silently rubbed in sunscreen on the backside of Alexis's legs before he continued with her back, but as he put some pressure around her shoulder blades, his hands slide down her sides and he felt his hands grab something really soft.

Alexis let out a small scream from the shock when he accidently grabbed her breasts, Jaden quickly moved away his hands, "SORRY! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that without your permission, but my hands accidently slide down to them and…"

He saw Alexis look at him, while she had an embarrassed look on her face she didn't look angry, "I'm not mad about it Jaden, I just… wasn't prepared for it that's all". Then to his shock so sat she up and then leaned her back against his front.

"If you want to… you can rub on some sunscreen on my front as well", Jaden's eyes widened in shock, wondering if he had heard her right, "L-Lex?" Alexis looked at him, "Jaden, like I told you on the Slifer cliff, I would like you to touch my body from time to time like that, so I really have no problem with you touching my chest Jaden, so please, do it".

Jaden gulped, but he then nodded, he took the bottle with sunscreen and covered his hands with it again, he then took and placed them on her stomach and started rubbing in the sunscreen on it, while trying to keep calm as she moaned, he then moved his hands upwards, he then moved his hands around her chest, she looked at him over her shoulder, he looked at her, "I'll focus on that part last".

She swallowed a little before she nodded embarrassed, once he was finished with every part of the front except for the chest, he then took a deep breath before he placed both of his hands on her breasts and moving his rubbing them while also squeezing them a little, he felt himself get even more excited than he already was when he heard Alexis moan in pleasure, hoping no one would show up on the beach.

Alexis then turned her head around and kissed Jaden, their tongues intertwined as he continued to squeeze her chest for a few more minutes, as well as teasing her nipples a little which she really enjoyed. He then removed his hands from her chest and they broke the kiss.

Alexis's face then got even redder as she lied on the blanket after putting the top back on, Jaden lied down next to her, they looked at each other and then smiled a little nervous, they then continued to talk a little as they were sunbathing.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER,

Jaden and Alexis was walking through the forest, they talked, they had gone and returned Alexis's basket at the girls dorm, now they were just walking around while talking about stuff from their pasts, what plans they might have for the future.

Jaden smiled at her, "So you're hoping to become a teacher here at Duel Academy if possible Lex?" Alexis nodded with a smile, Jaden's smile grew bigger, "Well, for someone like you it shouldn't be a problem".

Alexis smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Jay", Jaden smiled, but as he was about to say something he heard a voice behind him call out to him, "Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden and Alexis turned around and got shocked when they saw Shun Smith stand there, Jaden hadn't really seen or talked to him since he rescued Jazz and Mindy from him and his friends, and Alexis hadn't talked or seen him since she had warned him to stay away from her friends and he told her that he wouldn't bother her or her friends until he defeated Jaden.

Shun looked at Jaden with narrowed eyes, "I'm here to win my prize", Jaden looked at him a little confused, then his eyes widened, "Wait! Are you talking about…?" Shun nodded, "Of course, to get into bed with Alexis, and if you haven't taken her first time yet it will be even better".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Doing that was not the first thing I thought of doing when I got together with her, I respect her and so, I won't do something like that with her until the time is right and she feels ready for it".

Alexis gave him a grateful smile, however Shun looked at him confused, "Huh, are you crazy? Doing that is the absolute best part of being with a girl, and once you have done it, you should obviously do it with someone else, to feel the same enjoyment by doing it with a new girl".

Jaden narrowed his eyes and growled, "That's why Alexis will never agree to it, you don't respect her and you only want to use her as a tool for your own desires", Shun didn't seem bothered with what Jaden said, "It doesn't matter what you say, once I win, you will break up with Alexis and I will get to have a lot of fun with her".

He then took out two Duel Disks he had with him and tossed one to Jaden who caught it, Shun put on his own Duel Disk, "I have improved a lot since our last match, this time I will definitely defeat you Jaden Yuki".

Jaden narrowed his eyes but then looked at Alexis shocked as she laughed before looking at Shun, "Are you for real Smith? Jaden is good enough to give Zane trouble in a duel, and I know he crushed you pretty badly the last time you faced him".

Alexis smiled at Jaden, "Take him down quick so that he can get back to spending time together alone". Jaden nodded and put his Duel Disk on, Shun narrowed his eyes, "I will be the one to take him down".

They both activated the Duel Disks and placed their decks into them, they took and drew their first five cards.

Jaden looked at him, "I start, and now I summon one monster face down in defense mode". a monster appeared in face down in defense mode in front of Jaden, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place a card face down", a card then appeared in front of his feet, Jaden looked at Shun, "And with that, I end my turn".

Shun looked at him, "That's all? Well then, now it's my turn", Shun drew his next card and looked at it, "This first move should look familiar, I discard one card to summon the Tricky". The Tricky appeared on the field, Atk: 2000.

He then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I sacrifice him to summon Luster Dragon #2 in attack mode". The Tricky disappeared from the field and Luster Dragon #2 appeared on the field, Atk: 2400.

Shun then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Monster Reborn, and I use it to bring back the monster I discarded earlier, Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode". An angel with orange hair appeared on the field, Atk: 2800.

Shun then pointed at Jaden's face down monster, "Now Guardian Angel Joan, attack his face down monster", Jaden looked shocked as Joan fired a beam of light from his hands and hit Jaden face down monster that were Big Eye, Def: 1000, Big Eye got destroyed.

Shun then got covered in a white aura, Shun LP: 4000-5200. Shun got a satisfied smile on his face when he saw Jaden's confused look, "When Guardian Angel Joan destroys a monster in battle, I gain life points equal to its attack points".

Jaden looked at him, "Yeah well, when Big Eye is destroyed, I get to check the top five cards of my deck and then I can place them in any order I want", Jaden looked at his top five cards and then placed the two cards at the bottom on the top while leaving the others as they were.

Shun then pointed at Jaden, "That doesn't matter, now Luster Dragon #2, attack him directly", Luster Dragon #2 opened his mouth and unleashed his Emerald Flame attack. Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card Shrink, so now I cut your Luster Dragon #2's original attack points in half".

The fire attack shrunk until it was only half as big as before, Luster Dragon #2, Atk: 2400-1200, Jaden covered his face as the fire attack hit him, Jaden LP: 4000-2800.

Shun had a smirk on his face, "Now I end my turn", Jaden then drew his next card, facing two monsters that both had over 2000 attack points was not gonna be easy but this card could buy him a little time.

He then grabbed another card in his hand, "I place two cards face down and end my turn". Shun got a smirk on his face as he drew his next card, "That's all, well then I guess Alexis will be mine soon then". Shun pointed at him, "Now both of you, attack him directly". Both Guardian Angel Joan and Luster Dragon #2 attacked, Jaden then quickly pressed his a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Negate Attack, so now I negate your attack and end your battle phase", both of the attacks were blocked, Shun gritted his teeth, "Fine, you're safe for this turn, but for now I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards and then I end my turn", Shun drew two more cards and ended his turn.

Jaden drew his next card, "I summon a monster face down in defense mode and then one face down to end my turn". A monster appeared face down in front of him and then a card appeared in front of his feet before he ended his turn.

Shun looked at him, "Seriously, I remember you being a lot tougher", he drew his next card, "I attack with my Guardian Angel again", Jaden's face down monster got revealed as the beam of light hit it and it Lancer Archfiend, Def: 1400.

Shun looked at him with a smirk, "And like before, I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points, which means I gain 1600 more life points, thanks to my Guardian Angel Joan's special ability", Shun LP: 5200-6800.

He then held up a card, "And now with Rush Recklessly, I give my Luster Dragon #2 700 extra attack points until the end of this turn", Luster Dragon #2, Atk 2400-3100, "Now attack Jaden Yuki and end this with Emerald Flame attack".

Luster Dragon took and unleashed his attack, but Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap Shadow Spell, so now not only can't your dragon attack, he can't change battle mode and he also loses 700 attack points". Luster Dragon #2, Atk: 3100-2400.

Shun gritted his teeth, "Fine then I end my turn, and since I have, the effect of Rush Recklessly ends", Luster Dragon #2, Atk: 2400-1700. Jaden drew his next card and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards, and then I discard two", Jaden drew three cards and looked at them, he grabbed one of them and one in his hand and placed them into his graveyard.

Jaden then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I activate Call of the Haunted, and now I use it to bring back my White-Horned Dragon in attack mode", A red dragon with a large white horn on his head, Atk: 2200.

Shun looked at him shocked, "So? He can only take out my Luster Dragon #2, not my Guardian Angel", Jaden smirked, "Yeah well his ability sure can change that, when he's summoned I can remove up to five of the spell cards in your graveyard, and for each one he gains 300 attack points, so I remove your three spells, Monster Reborn, Pot of Greed and Rush Recklessly".

Chun looked at his graveyard as he gritted his teeth as his spell cards came out and he grabbed them and placed them into his pocket, White-Horned Dragon, Atk: 2200-3100.

Jaden then pointed at Luster Dragon #2, "And now he will attack Luster Dragon #2", White-horned Dragon's horn started to glow, he then fired a energy beam from it towards Luster Dragon #2 and destroyed him, Shun LP: 6800-5400.

Shun looked at Jaden feeling a little shocked, "Hold on, why didn't you attack and destroy Guardian Angel Joan? I mean he has the most attack points, and once I get rid of that White-Horned Dragon, I can use him to boost my life points again".

Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Well that's true, but I have some more fun plans, and for that I need him on the field a little longer", Jaden looked at his last two cards, "but for now, I will end my turn, so let us see what else you got Smith".

Shun gritted his teeth and drew his next card, "I place one card face down, and then I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode", a card appeared face down in front of him and then he and then an elf swordsman appeared in front of him on a knee as he held his sword in front of him, Def: 1200.

Jaden took and drew his next card, "Defensive now Smith? Well it won't matter soon", Jaden took and grabbed a card in his hand, "I place one card face down", a card appeared in front of him, "Next I summon Reinforcement Dragon in attack mode", Reinforcement Dragon appeared on the field and roared, "Next I activate his ability, which lets me send him to the grave and then I get to draw five new cards".

The ground underneath Reinforcement Dragon cracked open and he got pulled down, then five orbs of light came up from the crack and flew into Jaden's deck, Jaden then drew five new cards and looked at them, he then placed them together with his last card making it so he had six, he then grabbed one of them, "And now I can also normal summon another monster, and so I chose to summon a monster I recently added, come forth Sinister Serpent".

A large green serpent with wings appeared on the field, Atk: 300, Smith looked at him confused, "Wait, why would you summon such a weak monster to the field?" Jaden held up a card, "You will soon see, because now I play my Monster Reborn and revive a monster from the grave, and I chose Yubel".

Yubel appeared on the field with her arms crossed and a huge smirk on her face, Atk: 0. Smith looked at her shocked before he narrowed his eyes at Jaden, "Since I'm not an idiot, I know that since she has 0 attack points she must have some dangerous ability, so don't think I will attack her".

Jaden had a smirk, "I think that you won't have a choice, but now I end my turn with another phase down, which means that to keep Yubel on the field I need to sacrifice a monster on my field, so now I sacrifice Sinister Serpent", the serpent hissed as he vanished and another card appeared before Jaden.

Shun narrowed his eyes, "And since you can add Sinister Serpent back to your hand during your standby phase… you can keep sacrifice it in order to keep that Yubel on the field".

Jaden nodded with a smirk, Shun gritted his teeth and drew his next turn, but at that moment Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate Battle Mania, now all monsters on your side of the field is changed into attack mode and has to attack".

Smith looked troubled as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian changed into attack mode, Atk: 1400, he gritted his teeth, "Alright but still don't think I will attack that Yubel, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian attack White-Horned Dragon".

The elf warrior lifted his sword and ran towards White-Horned Dragon whose horn started to glow as he roared and then fired the energy beam from his horn again, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian held up his sword and blocked the attack even though he got pushed back to Shun's side, Shun LP: 5400-3700.

Shun looked at Jaden, "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 attack points or more", Jaden nodded, "I know that". Shun then pointed at looked at his Guardian Angel Joan, "Well looks like I will take 300 more points of damage and lose Joan, but so be it, now attack his White-Horned Dragon as well".

Guardian Angel Joan held up his hands and fired the beam of light towards the dragon that prepared himself to strike back. Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not so fast, I play Shift, so now since if you target one monster on my field with a spell, trap or an attack, I get to choose the target, and so Guardian Angel Joan's attack will target Yubel instead". The beam of light that were on its way towards White-horned Dragon changed course and went straight for Yubel.

Yubel had a smirk on her face before the beam hit her, then thorny vines came out from underneath her and went straight for Shun, he had not much time to react before they wrapped themselves around him and he groaned in pain.

Jaden looked at him, "Whenever Yubel is attacked, she's not destroyed in battle, and any battle damage I would take is dealt to the opponent instead", Shun looked at him with narrowed eyes as the vines let go of him, Shun LP: 3700-900.

Shun gritted his teeth and grabbed a card in his hand, "I place another card face down and end my turn", a card appeared in front of him. Jaden then took and drew his next card, "Now thanks to my Sinister Serpent's special ability I can add him back to my hand, and now I'm gonna summon him right back to the field". Sinister Serpent once again appeared in attack mode.

Shun pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "And I activate my trap Just Desert, so now you take 500 points of damage for every monster on your field, and I count three". A spectral hand appeared and grabbed Jaden's face and he groaned as he felt his energy get drained, Jaden LP: 2800-1300.

Jaden looked at him, "Doesn't matter since this duel is over, now White-Horned Dragon attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and finish this". White-Horned Dragon started to gather energy in his horn before he fired it towards Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

Shun pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play the trap card Mirror Force, now this card destroy all monsters that is in attack mode on your side of the field". A protective energy force field appeared in front of Shun's monsters that blocked the energy beam, then a blast came out from it and it Jaden's three monsters and destroyed them.

Shun chuckled, "Now that your annoying White-Horned Dragon and Yubel is gone, I can win this once you end your turn". However Jaden had a smirk on his face, because once the smoke cleared, they saw a new creature on the field, it was a two headed fiendish looking dragon, Atk: 0.

Shun looked totally confused, "What's going on here?" Jaden looked at him still with a smirk on his face, "When Yubel is destroyed because of an effect other than her own, I can summon her evolved form, Yubel – Terror Incarnate from my hand, deck or grave, and now I think I end my turn with one face down card".

Shun gritted his teeth as Jaden ended his turn with a face down, it seemed that by destroying Yubel he had accidently allowed Jaden to summon an even stronger monster, he drew his next card and looked at it, "Since I believe that its ability also activates by being attacked, don't think I'm foolish enough to attack, I end my turn".

Jaden nodded his head and drew his next card and also added Sinister Serpent back to his hand as well, he then looked at the card he had drawn and fought back a smirk, he then took and placed it into his Duel Disk, "I place a card face down and then summon Terradrake in attack mode", another card appeared in front of Jaden before the ground cracked open and Terradrake appeared from it before he pulled his sword out of the ground, Atk: 2000.

Jaden then pointed at Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, "And now I attack your Celtic Guardian with Terradrake", Terradrake took and rushed towards Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and slashed him with his sword, still the elf warrior remained on the field, Shun LP: 900-300.

Jaden looked at him with smirk on his face, "While your monster can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 or more, but as you know you still take battle damage, and now I end my turn, which means that Terror Incarnate's special ability activates, now all other monsters except for itself is destroyed, and then it destroys the same amount of monsters on your side, so now Terradrake will take that Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with him".

Terradrake and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian both got destroyed and Shun gritted his teeth, Terror Incarnate really was more troublesome than Yubel had been. He then took and drew his next card, Jaden at that moment pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I knew this would come in handy with Yubel – Terror Incarnate consider its ability, I activate the trap card One on One fight , so now we both pick a monster on our field with the highest attack points, and then those two monsters has to battle".

Shun looked worried, "But wait! You only have…" Jaden nodded with a smirk, "That's right, I only have my Yubel – Terror Incarnate, and it has the same abilities as Yubel to not be destroyed in battle and that it deal my battle damage to the opponent instead, and now so, Guardian Angel Joan, take and attack my Terror Incarnate and end this duel".

Guardian Angel Joan then took and fired it's beam of light towards Terror Incarnate, but even though the powerful beam hit the dragon like fiend monster it just roared as the thorny vines went towards Shun and wrapped themselves around him as he screamed, Shun LP: 300-0.

Shun went down on his knees, "I don't get it, I trained so hard after my last defeat at your hand, I believed my skills was good enough to defeat Zane Truesdale now", Alexis looked at him as Jaden walked over and put down the Duel Disk he had lend him on the ground next to Shun.

"You don't get it Smith, even if you had won which I knew you wouldn't, you would, I would still not sleep with you, while I'm impressed with Jaden's dueling skills, that's not the only reason I developed feelings for him, I'm not that shallow to fall for only something like that, I like him because he cares a lot about the people around him and would do anything to make sure nothing bad happens to them, you only thinks about yourself, and if that doesn't change, you won't ever get a proper relationship with someone".

Shun looked after then as Jaden and Alexis walked away, while holding each other's hands, and slammed his fist into the ground, angry that he had lost not just once, but twice against Jaden even though he was among the 15 best third year Obelisks.

Jaden looked over his shoulder at him, he then looked at Alexis with a chuckled, "I guess I'm off Shun Smith's Christmas card list Lex", Alexis laughed a little before she smiled at him, "Jaden, I'm pretty sure that you were never on it to begin with Jaden", she then took and gave him a quick kiss and he smiled, while he was still worried about Banner's warning, right now he thought it didn't matter since everything was great and peaceful.

AT THE SAME TIME AT SHEPPARD'S OFFICE,

Sheppard sat at his desk he took out the box that the spirit keys were in, he opened the box and looked at them, after Jaden had defeated Banner he had gotten them all back and then handed them back to Sheppard as he explained about Banner's warning.

Sheppard sighed, he had told Jaden that he knew someone was behind the Shadow Riders but didn't know who it really were, and so he had decided to keep an eye on the keys himself, since he had put them in too much danger already. Jaden had understood and also handed back his own key to Sheppard.

Sheppard sighed, wondering if this madness would ever end, Then he suddenly noticed a glow coming from the box, he quickly looked down and saw how the key started to glow, he then gasped as they slowly flew up in the air and towards the doors to the office.

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE,

Chazz was walking through the hallway and was passing by Sheppard's office while thinking about his talk with Atticus earlier, when he suddenly heard yelling from inside of Sheppard's office, he quickly ran into the office and got shocked when he saw the spirit keys fly through the air while they were glowing and passed by his head.

He quickly ran after then and grabbed a hold of their strings, "Not so fast", he then quickly put the strings around his neck, stopping the keys, "Alright, the Chazz saves the day, as usual".

But then he gets shocked as the keys began fly with more intensity and then he got shocked as they actually pulled him with them, he was pretty sure the whole building could hear him as he was forced to run as the keys were trying to get somewhere and he unwillingly had to come with them instead of stopping them.

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL,

Jaden and Alexis was walking across the courtyard as they were about to return to the Slifer dorm when suddenly a powerful tremble happened as the entire island was shaking violently, they could barely remain on their feet, then suddenly they heard someone yell their names and looked to their sides and saw Atticus, Zane, Syrus and Chumley coming towards them, Jaden looked at them, "What are you guys doing here?"

Zane glared at Atticus, "Well the knucklehead over there heard about you and Alexis spending some quality time with each other and immediately complained and asked me why I didn't tell him and ran off to the Slifer dorm to find out where you might be, I tried to stop him but he got away before I could, then I told Syrus and Chumley that he would ruin your time and they agreed to look for him to stop him".

Atticus looked at him irritated, "I wasn't going to ruin their date", Alexis glared at her brother while her face turned red with anger, but then another powerful tremble happened as the island once again shook.

Syrus looked worried, "What's going on here?" Jaden looked up, feeling that something was about to happen, "Well I think the danger Banner was warning us about… is about to appear right now". They followed his gaze and got shocked when they a light burst out of the school, a light they knew came from the spirit gates. then as the shaking continued they saw how seven stone pillars appear out of nowhere in the forest, wondering what was about to happen now.

**So Jaden and Alexis wanted to spend some private time with each other without any of their friends around, especially not Atticus, so they then spent some time with each other down at the beach and while some embarrassing things happened for them, they still had a great time, of course it got interrupted when Shun Smith came to once again challenge Jaden in order to get Alexis into bed with him, however Jaden won the duel by using one of Yubel's evolved forms, Yubel – Terror Incarnate. Chazz who had been thinking about his newly discovered love for Alexis heard yelling from Sheppard's office and entered only to see the spirit keys flying through the air and passed by him, he tried to stop them but couldn't, then the island began to shake violently, what's going to happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	39. The Sacred Beasts released

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time, Jaden and Alexis decided to spend some time together and went on a date, they had a lot of fun together but some embarrassing things happened as well. Then Shun Smith appeared again to try and defeat Jaden so that he could make Alexis get into bed with him, Jaden after a while won the duel using Yubel's evolved form, Yubel – Terror Incarnate. Chazz who had realized how deep his feelings for Alexis really were, was thinking about how to act on them, at the same time something weird was happening with the spirit keys in Sheppard's office, Chazz who had been passing by tried to stop them but got pulled along by them, what's about to happen?**

Chapter 39- The Sacred Beasts released

Jaden and the others looked at the stone pillars as the island finally stopped shaking, Syrus looked worried, "What's going on here you guys?" Jaden looked at him, "Like I just said Syrus, the thing Banner warned us about, it's here now".

All of them then suddenly heard a loud scream, they looked behind them and saw Chazz coming running screaming, being pulled by the spirit keys. He ran past them, "Hey what's going on Chazz?"

Chazz managed to give Jaden a short glare, "I don't have the slightest clue here slacker, now how about you guys take and HELP ME?!" He screamed as the keys were pulling him into the forest, while the others were trying to catch up with him, but the keys was pulling him really hard so he had to run fast unless he wanted his face to be dragged across the ground.

Then Chazz got worried as he was suddenly lifted off the ground as the keys flew higher up in the air, Jaden looked at him, "Just hang on Chazz", Chazz once again glared at Jaden, "Oh really? What do you think I'm trying to…?" Chazz however got cut short as his head got slammed into a branch, he hung there for a few seconds before the strings around his neck snapped and he fell down into a few bushes, Jaden ran over to him and went down on a knee, "Hey Chazz! You okay?" A groggy Chazz came up, "I don't want to go to school today". Jaden sighed relieved as he saw that Chazz were okay, a little confused at the moment, but still, okay.

They then looked up and saw how the spirit keys continued to fly up, "The spirit keys", Zane said as they flew towards the pillars and they saw how they got absorbed into them, "They're being absorbed by those stone pillars". They looked worried as all of the spirit keys got sucked into the spirit gates. Jaden looked worried as he felt an intense power getting closer, "This is not good, they're opening up the spirit gates".

Alexis looked at Chazz, "Alright Chazz, what did you do this time?" Chazz looked at her irritated, "Hey! I didn't do anything", they all looked at him, not sure if they should believe that.

They then heard a voice call out to them, "Children", they turned around and saw Sheppard and Crowler coming towards them, "What's happening?" Crowler then saw Jaden and he narrowed his eyes, "Oh, I'm sure this is all your fault Jaden, as usual".

Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Hey I have been spending time with Alexis, so I couldn't have stolen those keys, in fact". he then along with the others pointed at Chazz, "It was Chazz".

Chazz looked at them, "Hey I told you this isn't my fault, I tried to stop the keys", Sheppard nodded, "He's telling the truth, the keys suddenly started glowing in my office, and then Chazz must have heard my yelling since he entered the office and the keys flew out, he tried to catch them but got pulled along".

Then suddenly the ground started shaking again, and then in the center of the clearing the pillars had appeared in, a square object appear from within the ground, a tiny box then appeared from it and a orb of appeared on top of it, three cards then could be seen in the orb of light, one red, one blue and one yellow.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "So those are the…" Chazz nodded, "Yeah it has to be the Sacred Beast cards", both of them jumped down into the clearing to get to the cards while the others were about to follow when they suddenly heard a loud voice over them, "Those cards do not belong to you!"

They looked up in the sky shocked and saw a cargo type helicopter in the sky, then the rear of the copter opened up and a large metal object could be seen before it fell out, three parachutes appeared over it.

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Okay I just have to ask, what the heck is that thing?" Chazz looked at him, "Oh yeah sure, like I'm supposed to know that slacker". The object landed a bit from them and then they saw something appear from it, it was a large tube, it had four mechanical spider like legs, it had what looked like a large battery on the back of the tube, it also was an bald old man inside of the tube with a long wild grown beard.

The man looked at the kids, "The cards belong to me and no one else", Jaden and the others looked at this old man who apparently needed this support system to get around, wondering who the heck he were.

Sheppard's eyes suddenly widened as he recognized the man, "Wait a moment, I know that man, it's Kagemaru. our superintendent", Crowler gasped in shock as the others just looked at him feeling a little lost.

The man whose name was Kagemaru chuckled inside of the tube, "I'm truly happy that you remember me Sheppard, even though the years hasn't exactly… been kind to me", there were also a ring on his finger, with the Millennium symbol on, which was his Shadow Charm.

Jaden and Chazz looked at Sheppard waiting for an explanation, "Uh sorry but come again, superintendent?" But Kagemaru answered Jaden's question before Sheppard could, "I built this school, and now I have returned to claim my Sacred Beast cards".

Jaden and Chazz turned back towards him, Jaden then narrowed his eyes at Kagemaru, "Hey now, slow down a little there you weird walking test tube", Chazz took a step forward, "You want to take the cards? Then you have to get through us firs, that's how it works".

Kagemaru chuckled, "Fools, "I am Kagemaru, master of the shadow games, it was I who sealed the cards here in the first place, I was I who gave Sheppard the seven keys", all of them looked at Sheppard shocked who narrowed his eyes a little.

The legs then started to move towards the center of the clearing, "Although the keys are worthless, all that is really required to unlock the spirit gates is dueling energy, energy you have spent trying to protect those keys".

Chazz glared first at Kagemaru and then at Jaden, "See Jaden, this really isn't the Chazz's fault", Jaden sighed, "Chazz we're sorry already okay? This isn't the time to argue about that".

The tube then stopped in front of the cards, "This is why I arranged so that the best duelists in the world would come here, I hoped year after year, class after class, that a student would appear with enough dueling spirit to unlock the power of these three almighty cards. My Shadow Riders were sent here to test you, and only one of you passed, one with the potential to finally unlock the three Sacred Beasts, and give me the strength to rule the world".

Alexis narrowed her eyes and looked at him, "What a cute story, just one question, why all these tricks? Were you too weak to get the cards by yourself?" Syrus looked at her a little worried, "Uh Alexis, please let's not make the scary man mad okay?" Chumley looked at Kagemaru, "He doesn't look that tough to me, he looks more like a freaky experiment gone wrong".

Zane took a step forward, "Listen up, there is no way you're getting your hands on those Sacred Beasts, not as long as I'm here, you got that Kagemaru? If you want them, you'll have to duel me first". Chazz also took a step forward while he narrowed his eyes, "Hold it right there Zane, this guy is all mine, and I will Chazz you up big time, so let's do this".

Atticus took a step forward, "No way, he's all mine you guys, after all, he and I go way back, he did turn me into one of his Shadow Riders after all, and now I'm gonna make him pay for that".

Alexis sighed, "Look, it will be better if I face him instead of you Atticus", Bastion at that moment step forwards, ready to tell Kagemaru that he would take him on, "NO!" But he got cut short as Kagemaru loudly declined all of them, he then looked at Jaden, "My opponent will be… Jaden Yuki".

Jaden looked at him confused, "Excuse me? Why do you want me specifically", Kagemaru chuckled, "You have proven to be the only duelist with the power to unlock the Sacred Beast cards, not to mention, that you're pretty special yourself right Jaden?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he realized that Kagemaru knew about his powers, he only wondered where he had heard about them. However he soon forgot all about that as all of them looked up at the pillars as energy went between them while Kagemaru chuckled.

"And if you're thinking about refusing, I will see to it, that this and everyone on it sinks to the depths of the ocean deep", Jaden looked horrified, "You can't do that!"

Some parts of the tube carrier moved away and two mechanical arms got revealed, and there were a Duel Disk on one of them, "I can do anything… with these". The mechanical arm without the Duel Disk then reached out and grabbed a hold of the three cards in front of it, Jaden's eyes narrowed, "The Sacred Beast cards", Chazz gave him a short look while the arm placed them into the deck that was already in the Duel Disk, "Good luck winning this now".

Kagemaru looked at Jaden, "Now let the shadow game begin", Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Jaden", Jaden looked at Chazz wondering since he had just spoken, "If you need any advice from me, don't even ask", he then started to climbed up again, Jaden looked after him, "Where are you going Chazz?"

Chazz didn't look at him when he answered, "To find a boat duh! For when you lose and this island sinks". Chumley at that time held up a backpack to Syrus who took and tossed it towards Jaden, "Here catch Jaden".

At that moment Chazz had managed to get up and looked up in time to see the backpack straight in the face which caused him to fall down again, Jaden caught the backpack and looked at Chazz, "Uh, you okay Chazz?" Chazz who was lying on his shoulders looked at Jaden, "Feeling dandy, but seriously, you better not lose slacker".

Jaden nodded at him with a smile as he opened the backpack, "No problem", he then turned towards Kagemaru, "I hope that you brought your A-game, Kagemaru". He pulled out a Duel Disk from the backpack and something fell to the ground.

Jaden who had just placed the Duel Disk on his arm looked down, it was the tome Banner had given him, and he also saw a card sticking out of it, "Professor Banner's tome", he bent down and took out the card and looked at it, it was a spell card with a picture of a blue stone in the center of it, "Professor Banner must have wanted me to have this card".

Jaden then thought back to his deceased Professor, how the man had been forced to play the role as a villain to prepare them for this, and how happy he had seemed when Jaden won the duel against him before his cloned body fell apart. Jaden felt a smile appear on his face when he remembered how much faith Banner had in him, "Alright, I put it in my deck, "What I've got to lose? Speaking of my deck…"

After he placed the card into his Elemental Hero deck, he took out a some cards from it and put them back into the deck box, he then opened his other deck box and took out some cards from it and added them to his Elemental Hero deck before shuffling it.

Chumley looked at Jaden as he placed his deck into the Duel Disk, "Jaden, rock his world", Jaden looked at him, "Thanks Chum, will do", he then tossed the backpack back towards them, but at that moment Chazz once again had reached the edge and got the backpack in the back of his head this time, Jaden looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry Chazz, my bad".

Chazz growled and glared at Jaden, "That does it, I'm outta here", Jaden looked at him as Chazz planned to leave, "Oh come on Chazz, I need you to be here to give me support".

Chazz glared at him," What you need is a kick in the…" But then both of them got silenced by Kagemaru, "SILENCE! This is why I hate teenagers", Jaden looked at him as the object in the center sank into the ground again, "Alright Kagemaru, now let's do this", both of them activated their Duel Disks, Chumley then took and yelled out to Jaden, "Jaden, don't lose no matter what, because if you do, then he will take over the world, and that's majorly bad news". Jaden smiled at him, "Well then, I guess that means it's best I get my game on".

Jaden then drew his first five cards while the mechanical drew five for Kagemaru, Kagemaru looked at Jaden, "Seniors first boy", Jaden looked at him, "Fine, you need the extra help anyway".

The mechanical arm then drew another card, "I place three cards face down and end my turn", Jaden looked at him confused, that's all that he was gonna do? Jaden then took and drew his next card, "I start with Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode", Clayman appeared in the field on a knee and with his arms crossed, Def: 2000.

Suddenly, one of Kagemaru's face downs got revealed, "I activate Gravity Bind, now monsters that is level 4 or above can't attack, and in case you would be thinking of something to go around that, I also activate Ordeal of the Traveler", a second of the face downs got revealed, "Now if you ever want to attack, I select from my hand and you have to guess if it's a spell, trap or monster, if you guess right your attack goes through, if you're wrong however, your monster returns to your hand".

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little since at least for the moment, his ability to attack had been almost completely sealed, he looked at his remaining cards and grabbed three of them, "Now I place three cards face down", three cards appeared in front of his feet, "And next I activate Mirage of Nightmare, so during your next standby phase I get to draw until I'm holding four in my hand, of course during my next standby phase I have to discard the same amount I drew, and with that I end my turn".

Kagemaru nodded, the mechanical arm drew his next card, Jaden then got a smile on his face, "And now Mirage of Nightmare activates, so I draw three cards", Jaden drew three more cards before he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Next I play Emergency Provision, so now for everyone of my own spell or trap cards I destroy, I gain 1000 life points, and so I destroy my Mirage of Nightmare", Mirage of Nightmare disappeared along with Emergency Provision, Jaden LP: 4000-5000.

Syrus looked excited, "Alright, Jaden added more cards to his hand and gained more life points, and since his Mirage of Nightmare is gone, he won't have to discard card during his next standby phase", Chazz looked at him, "Well don't celebrate too soon Syrus, the duel has only begun, and who knows when Kagemaru will bring out a Sacred Beast?" Syrus got quiet, as he realized that Chazz was right and that he shouldn't celebrate so soon.

Then the last face down on Kagemaru's field got revealed, "And now I activate DNA Surgery, now I take a chose one type of monster and every monster on the field becomes that type of monster, and so I chose the fiend type".

Jaden looked shocked as Clayman's stone like body turned more demonic. Bastion looked shocked, "Very odd", Syrus looked at him, "What is Bastion?" Bastion looked at him, "Using the other two traps to prevent Jaden from attacking I understand, but he has no use for that DNA Surgery right now". Syrus looked back to the field, "Oh yeah, you're right".

Kagemaru looked at them all, "Not unless you were planning on summoning a Sacred Beast card", Jaden looked at him a little confused, "Already? And how exactly are you gonna summon it?"

Kagemaru looked at him, "The Sacred Beasts cannot be normal summon, and to summon them, some special conditions are required, the one I'm about to summon for example, I can only do it by sending three face up trap cards on my field to my grave, and now I send my three traps to the graveyard in order to summon Uria Lord of Searing Flames".

The three traps became beams of fire and flew between the seven pillars, then a huge pillar of fire appeared while spinning, everyone gasped as the pillar, "Hey what's happening?" Alexis said, Syrus looked at her, "Well I can say one thing, it's something very, VERY bad".

Jaden watched in shock and amazement as a red serpentine creature appeared out of it and unleashed a powerful roar that created powerful shockwaves, the creature looked a lot like Slifer the Sky Dragon, only darker, and also its wings were attacked to its arms, had a blue jewel on its forehead like the Sky Dragon, but instead of a double set of jaws, it had a double row set of teeth, Atk: 0.

Jaden looked at it, "This is… one of the Sacred Beasts, Uria , the demon beast of flames", Jaden could feel his right arm tremble a little, of course who could blame him consider the raw power he felt flowing out of Uria.

Chazz and the others looked at Uria with amazement, they had never seen a creature like it before in person, then Chazz suddenly heard someone call out to him in a scared tone, "Boss!" Chazz took out his deck and looked at his bottom card which was Ojama Yellow. The tiny creature looked really horrified, "Help me boss, that scary thing, it's doing something to us, something bad". Chazz looked at him, "Just toughen up…" he looked back to the duel, "I'm sure that you'll be just fine".

Kagemaru looked at him, "Next I activated Uria's special ability, Trap Destruction!" Uria took and unleashed a roar towards Jaden's side of the field, Jaden shielded his face from the shockwaves, he then saw how one of his face down cards, Mirror Force, got revealed before it got destroyed.

Jaden looked confused before Kagemaru explained, "Once per turn, Uria can destroy one face down spell or trap on your field, and you can't activate a spell or trap card in response to it, also if you happen to wonder about Uria's attack points, he gains 1000 attack and defense points for every continuous trap card in my graveyard, and since I last checked, I got three which means he now have 3000 attack points", Uria roared, Atk &amp; Def: 0-3000.

Kagemaru looked at Clayman who had reverted back to his normal stone like appearance, "Now, reduce that Clayman to rubble, Hyper Blaze". Uria opened his mouth and unleashed an intense stream of flames towards Clayman whose body fell apart before exploding. Jaden covered his face from the fire as his feet was slowly sliding backwards.

He then opened up his arm and looked between them, "I activate my trap, Hero Signal", his trap got revealed, "Now since one of my monsters were destroyed, I can summon a level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my deck to the field, so now I summon Bubbleman in defense mode".

Elemental Hero Bubbleman appeared on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1200, Jaden looked at Kagemaru, "And now, since he's alone on the field after I summon him, I get to draw two more cards", Jaden drew two more cards from his deck.

Kagemaru looked at him, "Very well, then I end my turn, now it's your turn Jaden". Zane narrowed his eyes, "To do what? That card is too tough, what can he do against it?" Everyone looked at Jaden worried, as he looked Uria straight in his yellow eyes.

_Okay, I guess this is it, the final battle, now I just need to take down Uria and somehow deplete Kagemaru's life points before he manage to bring out the other two Sacred Beasts, Jaden thought._

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked behind him, he saw Yubel there, "Jaden, just remember, you're not alone, you have all of us behind you, supporting you". Jaden looked forwards and saw Bubbleman look over his shoulder at him and how he nodded as he agreed with Yubel.

Jaden got a smile on his face, feeling a little of his worry disappear, he looked back at Kagemaru, "Alright, it's my turn", he took and drew his next card, he now had seven cards in his hand, he looked at them, he then felt a smirk appear on his face, "Now I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode".

An explosion of fire happened behind Jaden, then Burstwing flew out of it and landed next to Bubbleman with his arms crossed and glared at Uria with a challenging look on his face, Atk: 1700.

Syrus looked shocked when he saw Burstwing, "Wait, I thought this was his Elemental Hero deck, so why is Burstwing on the field?" Bastion looked at him, "I believe that Jaden must have combined the strongest powers of both his decks to take on the Sacred Beasts, which I believe is quite a smart move, considering the stakes in this match", the others nodded as they agreed with him.

Kagemaru chuckled as he looked at Jaden, "He's too weak to beat Uria", Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Not when I do this", Jaden grabbed a hold of a card in his hand and showed that it was a card of four hands placed on each other, "I send Hero's Bond to the graveyard to activate my Burstwing's special ability, so now until the end of your next turn, Uria loses 800 attack points, and then Burstwing gains 300 points for every two level Uria has, and since he's a level 10, Burstwing now gains 1500 attack points".

Uria roared as he lowered a bit as he's power got drained, Atk: 3000-2200, Burstwing then roared as his power rose, Atk: 1700-3200, "Now Burstwing, show that thing what you got, attack Uria Lord of Searing Flames with Burning Slash".

Fire came out of Burstwing's mouth and covered his wings, he then kicked off the ground and flew towards Uria, the Sacred Beast roared as Burstwing slashed him with his wings covered in flames before he got destroyed, Kagemaru LP: 4000-3000.

Jaden's smirk grew bigger, "Alright", Jaden knew that now that Uria was out of the way, things would be a bit easier, now if he just could make sure that he didn't summon the other two Sacred Beasts this match would be his no problem.

At the same time Syrus was celebrating, "Alright he did it, he destroyed a Sacred Beast", Chumley nodded, "Yeah, but I would have gotten rid of it last turn Syrus", Syrus nodded at him, "Sure Chumley, whatever you say".

Kagemaru looked at Jaden, "Very impressive, I knew I made the right choice when I selected you as my opponent Jaden Yuki, your soul and powers will serve me well, when I rip them from your body, and use them to gain control over the Sacred Beast cards", Jaden grabbed a hold of a card in his hand, "I have no idea why you're so interested in my powers but…" he placed the card into his Duel Disk, "It doesn't matter, since you're not getting them or my soul, and so I now I end my turn with a face down, now let's see you handle that".

Kagemaru chuckled. "Ha, and let's see how you'll handle this", the mechanical arm drew his next card, "I now activate Uria's special ability, so now I simply send the continuous trap card The Eye of Truth to the graveyard, and then…" He chuckled as he placed the trap card into the graveyard.

Jaden then looked shocked as a large pillar of fire appeared behind Kagemaru again. Zane looked at pillar of fire, "Oh no!" Chazz looked completely shocked, "Don't tell me that's…" Bastion looked like he couldn't believe it, "But it just can't be…"

But they got proven wrong as Uria once again appeared on the field and let out a powerful roar that created shockwaves. Kagemaru looked at the shocked Jaden, "Another one of Uria's special abilities, is to immediately be resurrected, when I discard a continuous trap card to the graveyard", Jaden gritted his teeth, not liking the fact that even if he destroyed Uria, Kagemaru could bring it back, and that was not all.

Zane narrowed his eyes as he heard about Uria's ability to revive itself, "And to make things even worse, with another continuous trap card in the graveyard, it gets 1000 more attack points than before". Alexis looked worried, "And if Jaden's doesn't get rid of it soon, he will be in danger".

Uria roared as his power increased, Atk &amp; Def: 3000-4000, Kagemaru looked at Jaden, "Now say good bye to your reptilian friend Jaden, Uria, attack Burstwing with Hyper Blaze". Uria took and unleashed his attack towards Burstwing.

Jaden however held out his hand as his face down got revealed, "Not so fast you walking test tube, I activate Staunch Defender, so now since you declared an attack, I get to chose the target of the attack instead, and normally everyone of your monsters that can attack has to attack it, but since you only have Uria that doesn't matter, anyway…" Jaden pointed at Bubbleman, "Uria's new target is Bubbleman".

Uria turned his head towards Bubbleman and blasted him instead of Burstwing, Kagemaru narrowed his eyes, "Fine then, I end my turn, and since I have, your Burstwing's ability ends and his attack points return to normal", Burstwing, Atk: 3200-1700, Jaden sighed relieved that he had managed to save Burstwing, even though he felt bad about using Bubbleman as a shield to do it.

Chazz at that moment looked really frustrated, "How's Jaden gonna defeat a monster that not only can revive itself, but come back even stronger every time it does?" Zane looked at Uria with narrowed eyes, "That's a very good question Chazz", Alexis looked at Jaden worried, she hoped that he would find a way.

Jaden took and drew his next card, he then took and discarded a card from his hand, "I now discard a spell card from my hand to once again activate Burstwing's special ability".

Uria once again lowered his head as he was weakened, Atk: 4000-3200. And Burstwing roared as his power increased, Atk: 1700-3200. Kagemaru chuckled, "So what? Even if he attacks they're both destroyed, but I will just bring Uria back more powerful than before".

Jaden held up his Duel Disk and a light came out of his graveyard, "Hold it, the card I discarded was the equip spell Lucky Iron Axe, and since it was a equip spell I discarded, I can now if possible equip it to any Elemental Dragon Hero on the field, so now Burstwing gains 500 extra attack points".

The axe appeared in Burstwing's hands as he roared, Burstwing, Atk: 3200-3700, Jaden pointed at Uria, "And that gives him just enough power to take out Uria for a second time", Burstwing roared as fire came out of his mouth and covered both his wings and the axe as well, he then flew towards Uria fast and slashed him first with his wings and then with the fire covered Lucky Iron Axe, destroying him, Kagemaru LP: 3000-2500, "And then I end my turn with a face down". A card then appeared in front of his feet as he ended his turn.

Kagemaru looked at Jaden as his mechanical arm drew his next card, "You're just wasting your turn Jaden, as long as I have continuous trap cards to discard, my Lord of Searing Flames will never be destroyed", after he said that he discarded the trap Spirit Barrier to the graveyard, and Uria once again appeared on the field, Atk &amp; Def: 4000-5000.

The mechanical arm then held up a card, "Next, I use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards", the mechanical arm then drew two more cards, "And next I activate the field spell, Fallen Paradise", the slot for field spells opened up and the mechanical arm placed a card into it.

Jaden looked on as the field turned into a barren, rocky wasteland, the sky turned dark and very cloudy, and mist covered the ground, "This… can't be good". Kagemaru looked at Jaden, "Now thanks to this field spell, I get to draw two additional cards every round…" the mechanical arm drew two more cards, "Which gives me enough to play these three continuous spell cards, The Dark Door, Infinite Cards, and finally Card of Safe Return".

Jaden's eyes widened when he saw the three spell cards, "Wait a moment, three spells, but that must mean…" Kagemaru chuckled, "I see, despite your terrible grades you're a quick learner, now I sacrifice these three spell cards in order to summon my second Sacred Beast, Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder".

The three spell cards turned into ice and flew behind Kagemaru and formed a huge block of ice, and then a flash of lightning crashed down into the block of ice, moments later a large yellow creature with large yellow wings came up, letting out a vicious battle cry, Atk: 4000.

"Look!" Zane said as all of them gasped as now there were not just one, but TWO sacred Beasts on the field, Chazz gulped a little, he didn't need Jaden's powers to feel the intense energy inside of those two, "We see it, Jaden is so toast now", Bastion looked at Chazz, "Uhm now then… about that boat you talked about earlier…"

Jaden gritted his teeth, facing two Sacred Beasts together had definitely not been the plan, Kagemaru then chuckled, "Now I will give you a taste of Hamon's power, but before that I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Lucky Iron Axe", the spell appeared on the field and the hurricane destroyed the axe Burstwing was holding, Burstwing, Atk: 3700-3200.

Jaden looked at Kagemaru, "hold it, since you destroyed Lucky Iron Axe with a card effect, I get to draw one card from my deck", Jaden drew his next card and looked at it before adding it to his hand, but Kagemaru wasn't bothered by it, "Now Hamon, attack", Hamon sent lightning up into the cloudy sky, "Now attack that Burstwing with Cerulean Skyfire". The sky got covered by lightning before lightning strikes came down all around Jaden and Burstwing before one of them hit Burstwing, destroying him.

Jaden looked at the spot where Burstwing had been standing and only saw smoke now, "No, not Burstwing", Jaden LP: 5000-4200, Kagemaru chuckled, "And now Hamon's special ability activates, should he destroy a monster in battle, you will suffer an additional 1000 points of damage".

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Say what?" Kagemaru laughed, "Oh don't worry, this won't hurt at all, at least not for me Jaden", Jaden then looked up and saw how a lightning strike came towards him and hit him, causing him to scream in pain before Jaden went down on a knee as he groaned in pain, Jaden LP: 4200-3200. Kagemaru looked at him, "You're lucky, if I have a monster on the field the same turn I summon Uria back using his own ability, he can't attack that turn, so you're safe from him for now, I end my turn".

Alexis looked worried, "Jaden!" Syrus looked scared, "This is really bad", Chazz looked at him, "Of course this is bad Syrus, Jaden is facing two Sacred Beasts, the first one that's Uria, can revive itself and come back stronger every time it does as well as destroy one face down card once per turn, and the other one Hamon, can deal 1000 points of damage when he destroys a monster in battle, and I seriously doubt that's Hamon's only ability, Jaden seriously need to take his game to a whole new level if he's gonna get out of this thing in one piece".

Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "You okay Jaden?" Jaden groaned, "Well except for the part that I'm in a lot of pain I feel okay, man I have been in quite a few shadow games and have been fighting against real duel spirits, and yet that one hit from Hamon felt more intense than any of the others, also I'm in a bad situation, if Hamon destroy just four more of my monsters his ability to deal 1000 points of damage when he destroy a monster will end the match".

Yubel nodded, also troubled over it, but then her eyes widened and she looked at the two Sacred Beasts while she narrowed her eyes, Jaden looked at her, "Something wrong Yubel?" Yubel narrowed her eyes even more, "It has started". Jaden looked at her confused, wondering what she meant by that.

Chazz at that time once again heard Ojama Yellow talk to him, he looked down at his deck again and got shocked when he saw that the yellow duel spirit looked like he was really sick, "Help us boss, all of us". Chazz looked really confused now, "What's going on here?"

Alexis who saw Chazz's confused look as he looked at his deck took out her own deck and looked at it, getting equally shocked and worried, "All of my cards are fading away", when the others heard her say that so took they immediately out there decks as well, "Same here", Chumley cried out in shock, Bastion had a confused and trouble look on his face, "Our monsters". Syrus looked scared and sad, "They're all disappearing".

Jaden looked at them, shocked and confused over what he was hearing, he then heard Kagemaru speak, "Of course they are", Jaden looked at Kagemaru who continued, "After all, the Sacred Beasts draw their strength from dueling spirits, but not merely from the players, they also absorb the energy from the very cards themselves". Jaden looked at him shocked, "Say what?"Jaden saw how the two Sacred Beasts on the field got covered in a golden light as tiny orbs of light got absorbed by them.

"So that's the reason they were locked away", Zane said as he, Sheppard and Crowler looked as tiny orbs of light came out of the cards and flew up into the air and towards the two Sacred Beasts, "These Beasts has the power to destroy…every single card on the planet". Crowler's mouth was hanging open from shock, "Impossible".

Chumley looked shocked and troubled, "What a bummer", Syrus looked at his card sad, "No this just can't be happening". Bastion however looked confused, "But hold on, Jaden's cards are unaffected by the Sacred Beasts".

Kagemaru looked at them, "Jaden is different from all of you, his powerful soul has the power to control duel spirits and bend them to his will, and these very powers are now acting as a shield and is protecting every card that is in his possession, that along with his powerful will and courage is exactly what's needed to tame the Sacred Beasts".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "So that's why you're so interested in my powers? Because you need them in order to tame the power of the Sacred Beasts?" Kagemaru looked at him, "Yes, once this shadow game is over and you're defeated, I will take your soul, finally I will have the power to become the new master of the Sacred Beasts". At that moment a red aura surrounded Uria and a golden aura surrounded Hamon and both their auras entered the tube and covered Kagemaru, "Then we will absorb the energy of every duelist and deck across the planet, giving me enough strength to rule the world, allow me to demonstrate a mere fraction of their incredible power". Bubbles appeared in the tube and he groaned, "Yes, yes rejuvenate me".

Jaden then watched in shock as he saw how Kagemaru suddenly grew taller, his muscles grew bigger, his beard disappeared and his hair turned black, the tube then got crushed and everyone gasped in shock as a muscular arm came out of it and grabbed the Duel Disk on the mechanical arm before a muscular young man with long black hair jumped out of it, tossing his hair behind his back while he chuckled.

Crowler looked even more shocked now while Sheppard looked stunned, "He has been reborn", Jaden glared at him, "Absorbing all those duel spirits, just for this?" His eyes flashed golden for a second, Kagemaru put the Duel Disk on his arm before he walked over to the tube transportation, "I won't need this anymore".

Then to all of their shock he took and tossed it away, before it crashed down and exploded, he chuckled. "I quite like this new body of mine, but something's… still missing". He looked back towards Jaden who was glaring at him intensely, he got a smirk on his face as he aimed his fist at him, "Oh, now I know, it's your soul Jaden, now let's finish this duel!" He lifted his arm, ready to continue the match.

Jaden growled at him before he looked at Uria and Hamon that was behind Kagemaru, growling at him, he gritted his teeth a bit, _Okay so, I'm currently staring down two Sacred Beasts without a single monster on my field here, that's the very definition of NOT GOOD! He thought, wondering how he should get out of this situation_.

Kagemaru chuckled as he saw Jaden's troubled look, "Terrifying isn't it? But fear not, my Sacred Beasts will end this match for you soon enough". Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes, "We'll see about that Kagemaru", he took and drew his next card, "I will win this match and set free all those you have taken so far".

Kagemaru looked at him like he didn't understand what he meant, "Who have I taken?" Jaden looked at him, "Don't play dumb, I mean the duel spirits the Sacred Beasts has been absorbing for a little while now".

Kagemaru looked at him shocked, "You care about things like that? I can't understand why though, after all, duel spirits are not good for anything other than help you get what you want after all".

All of a sudden, all the others felt a chill go down their spines, they felt a very bad vibe coming from Jaden, Jaden gritted his teeth as his eyes turned golden, "Not good for anything, is that what you just said Kagemaru?"

Kagemaru looked at him, "Of course, after all, they're just spirits, it's not like they serve any special purpose anyway, so why care about what happens to them?" Jaden growled louder and dark energy started to leak from his body.

Syrus and Chumley who saw this got worried, "Jaden no! You have to stay calm, don't lose yourself to your anger", Syrus yelled, Chumley nodded, "Yeah, remember what happened last time? You have to try and stay calm Jaden". The others looked at them confused, not understanding what they were talking about.

Jaden however was so angry that he couldn't hear them, "Take that back, I share a special bond with all of my monsters, they have always been there for me when I was troubled or worried over something, they have always tried to help me with my troubles no matter what, I won't let you talk about duel spirits like that do you understand me? DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!"

Suddenly all of the others gasped in shock as a big burst of dark energy emerged from Jaden's body, while Syrus and Chumley who had seen this before looked at him worried. They then saw how the energy suddenly started to form around Jaden's body, and while they could still see Jaden, they saw how the energy started to take the shape of what looked like an armor with spikes on its shoulders. He looked at his body, "Looks like it will be taking a while before it will stabilize, well I'm not surprised, it has been 2000 years since I last summoned it up with my powers, and besides this isn't my original body, so I will need some getting used to it".

All of them got shocked when they heard what he said, Chazz looked at Syrus, "Okay Sy spill, what the heck is going on out there with Jaden?" Syrus looked troubled, "Well while the whole armor made of energy is new to us as well, we have met this person once before, it's Jaden's darker half you guys", the others except for Crowler looked at him shocked and then Chumley who nodded with a troubled look, they then looked at Jaden worried, remembering what Yubel had told them about his darker half, the Supreme King.

Crowler looked at them frustrated, "Could someone PLEASE explain to me what you are all talking about?" Chazz looked at Crowler, "Is the short version good enough Crowler? Well it seems like Jaden is the reincarnation of a powerful warrior called the Supreme King from ancient times that got corrupted by evil powers and turned evil, and then he got destroyed. But since the power he possessed would be needed sometime in the future in order to save the world and universe from destruction he would one day be reborn with all the powers he once possessed. And the one he got reborn as was Jaden, but the corrupted half also got reborn in Jaden's body, and now it has apparently taken control over the body, and unless Jaden regain control he will most likely destroy us all".

Crowler looked at Chazz like he was crazy, "You can't be serious Chazz, you don't really expect me to believe a story that ridicules right?" Sheppard looked at him, "Well you better believe it Crowler, you remember that energy dragon after the school duel right? Well it was Jaden that stopped it, I saw it with my own eyes, and then we were told the complete version of the story Chazz told you from a… unexpected source, and so I can assure you that what he told you is true, no matter how unbelievable it may sound". Crowler first looked at Sheppard shocked and then towards Jaden, shocked that the kid he thought was nothing more than a slacker were actually really special.

The Supreme King looked at the five cards he was holding, he sighed, "I just wish I didn't have Jaden's weak cards, but it will have to do for now, until I have gotten used to this body enough to summon up my most loyal servants, the Evil Heroes". The others looked at him shocked, since they had never heard about the Evil Heroes.

"First I summon to the field Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake in defense mode", the ground cracked open and up from it came Terradrake before he pulled up his sword, then he went down on a knee and crossed his arms while he held his sword, Def: 1700.

He then held up a spell card, "And next I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Burstwing in defense mode", an explosion of fire happened and Burstwing came out of it before he went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1500.

Burstwing looked behind him and saw that it was the Supreme King standing there behind him, not Jaden, he growled, the Supreme King looked at him, "Don't even think that you will be able to help Jaden get back the control over this body, I have a much stronger grip on it now than last time, also speaking of people meddling in things they shouldn't…"

He held out his hand behind him there Yubel were in spirit form, darkness suddenly appeared and wrapped itself around her arms, legs and her waist before it attached itself to the ground.

The others first got shocked when they saw darkness, and then how Yubel suddenly appeared before them struggling as the darkness was wrapped around her, "What is that thing?" Crowler said shocked, Alexis looked at Crowler, "That's Yubel, one of Jaden's duel spirits and his oldest and most trusted companion, she told us about the past Supreme King since she was made to guard and protect the person who possesses the power of the Supreme King until it's time for him to protect the world from the coming evil".

The Supreme King looked at Yubel with a smirk, "Too many times you have helped this kid to fight me off, but not this time, you seem to have forgotten that I have the ability to seal away your powers and make you take a physical form whenever I do it, now you're just as weak as a normal human, as you know this ability was given to me so that I could stop you if you ever went too far when protecting me and only me and Jaden can release the darkness that binds you right now, so now you can't do anything to help him and alone he's too weak to fight me".

He then turned back towards Kagemaru, "Now back to you", he looked at the two Sacred beasts behind Kagemaru, "So that's two of the Sacred Beasts huh? I must admit they're quite powerful, once I destroy you then I will take them and use them for my own purposes".

The Supreme King pointed at him, "And your destruction starts now, I activate one of Terradrake's special abilities, so now since he obviously won't battle this turn, he can deal 300 of damage to you for every Elemental Dragon Hero on my field, so with two that's 600 points of damage, now do it", he said looking at Terradrake as his eyes glowed a little.

Terradrake growled a little before he lifted his sword and slammed it in to the ground cracking it, sending the large crack towards Kagemaru who covered his face with his muscular arms to protect himself as rocks flew up from the ground and scratched and cut him everywhere they could, Kagemaru LP: 2500-1900.

The others looked shocked as they saw blood appear everywhere on Kagemaru's arms and legs while he was gasping in pain, the Supreme King chuckled, "How did that feel? I used my powers to increase the damage you would take from the damage, and that was just the beginning, there is a lot more pain waiting for you Kagemaru, but for now I end my turn".

Chazz looked a little disturb over the smirk that was on the Supreme King's face, "I never thought I would see a smirk on Jaden's face while talking about someone getting hurt, nor did I want to see it either".

Alexis looked at the Supreme King with a sad look on her face, "That's not him, that's not the real Jaden, he would never do something that horrible with a smirk on his face", the others nodded, agreeing with her.

Kagemaru glared at the Supreme King, "You will pay for that, now I draw", he drew his card, then he took and drew two more cards, "And since you're Jaden's darker half, I believe you know that with Fallen Paradise, I get to draw two more cards from my deck".

He then pointed at Burstwing, "And now Hamon will take down that Burstwing again, go Cerulean Skyfire". Hamon unleashed his attack and once again struck down Burstwing, Kagemaru, "And like with Jaden before, you'll now take 1000 points of damage".

A lightning strike came down and hit the Supreme King directly, Jaden LP: 3200-2200, but once she smoke cleared he looked almost completely unharmed, much to the shock of the others and Kagemaru, the Supreme King looked at him, "Is that all you got?"

Kagemaru gritted his teeth, "Now Uria, finish Terradrake off with Hyper Blaze", Uria opened his mouth an unleashed the intense stream of flames towards Terradrake and destroyed him.

The Supreme King kept the smirk on his face even though there were intense flames all around him for a few moments before they disappeared, "Is that really all you can do? Well then this won't take long, I'm a lot tougher than Jaden after all, and once I'm done with you there won't be enough left of you to put in a vial, and then I will take those Sacred Beasts and…"

But he became quiet as he heard footsteps coming towards him, he turned around and saw Alexis slowly walking towards him, "What are you doing here? Go away! You're in the way of my fun".

Alexis shook her head, "I'm not leaving, not until you're back to your normal, likable self again", the Supreme King narrowed his eyes at her, "This is my true self girl". Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Then it's a good thing that I'm not talking to you then".

She looked him directly into his golden eyes, "Jaden, if you can hear me, fight him, we all want the real you back with us", the Supreme King looked at her with a smirk, "Sorry, but Jaden can't here you, and he will never take the control of this body back from me".

Alexis got a smile on her face, "You're wrong, he will come back, because unlike you, he has something to fight for, something to come back to, and that's why he will force you back and take control over his own body again, which you have no right to control".

The Supreme King got an enraged look on his face and lifted his arm to backhand her in the face, while the others looked worried she didn't look worried at all. Then a moment before the back side of his fist could hit her so did the arm stop while it was shaking.

The Supreme King looked shocked at his own arm, Alexis's smirk grew bigger, "See, what did I tell you? He heard me and he's fighting you right now", she then held his face with both of her hands and looked him deep into his eyes, "Jaden please come back to us, we need you, I need you, please return to being the one I fell in love with". The moment after she said that the Supreme King pulled away from her and grabbed his head in pain.

INSIDE OF JADEN'S MIND,

Jaden was glaring at the Supreme King and he glared back at Jaden, "I told you to stop resisting Jaden", Jaden shook his head, "Sorry but this is my body and I'm taking it back".

The Supreme King chuckled, "Yeah right as if, you will never take it back from me, come to me now Evil Hero Inferno Wing", A female with a weird looking animal like arm and demonic looking wings appeared in front the Supreme King, she had a vizier covering all of her face except for her mouth which had a sinister smirk on it.

"Now Inferno Wing, teach this weakling a lesson, attack him with Inferno Blast", Inferno Wing formed a ball of blue fire in her hand and unleashed it towards Jaden.

But at the last moment Flame Wingman appeared in front of Jaden, unleashing his Infernal Rage, which was evenly match with the Inferno Blast, Inferno Wing glared at Flame Wingman who glared back at her.

Jaden looked at the Supreme King, "You may have the power of your Evil Heroes behind you, but I have not only the power of my Elemental Heroes behind me, but the combined power of all my monsters and my friends as well". As he said that all of Jaden's monsters appeared behind him as well as the memories of his friends.

The memory of Alexis walked up next to him and grabbed his hand and glared at the Supreme King who growled, he looked at Inferno Wing who nodded and unleashed her blue fire all around them, once it disappeared both of them were gone. Jaden sighed and then turned around and smiled at everyone.

OUTSIDE OF JADEN'S MIND,

Alexis felt a smile appear on her face as she saw that the dark energy surrounding Jaden disappearing, and her smile increased as he looked up at her and saw that his eyes were back to their normal brown color.

Alexis placed a hand on Jaden's cheek, "I'm happy that you're back to normal Jaden", Jaden smiled at her, "I'm sorry that you guys had to see that at all Lex, thank you, it was your voice that gave me the strength I needed to fight back".

But then both of them looked towards Kagemaru as he spoke up, "If you two are finished, how about we finish this duel now Jaden? After all it's your turn now". Jaden nodded, "Good idea, after all I have some duel spirits to rescue", he looked at Alexis, "I'm gonna be fine now Lex, so I want you to go back to the others".

Alexis didn't like the idea but did as he said, Jaden then looked at Yubel and his eyes flashed golden for a second, the darkness holding her then disappeared and she returned to being in spirit form, she smiled at Jaden, "Thanks for freeing me Jaden". Jaden then turned towards Kagemaru again, "It's my turn now".

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Oblivion in defense mode", darkness gathered in the air behind Jaden and Oblivion appeared with his jagged black blade in his right hand as soon as the darkness disappeared, he then landed and went down on a knee and crossed his arms in front of him, Def: 1000.

Jaden looked at Kagemaru, "And that ends my turn now, so give me your best shot", Kagemaru chuckled, "That's it? A big lizard on two legs with wings and a metal toothpick? That's your big move, that's how you plan on taking down my two Sacred Beasts? Please don't insult them, after all, it's these very monsters that soon, will empower me to rule the world Jaden, maybe you should have allowed that darker half of yours to duel, he seemed to be more of a challenge than you".

Jaden didn't say anything, he had to focus on winning this match, he just hoped that what he was planning would work, Kagemaru then drew his next card, "Now then, first I get to draw two extra cards, thanks to my Fallen Paradise", Kagemaru drew two more cards so that now he had seven in his hand.

He then lifted his arm, "First, Hamon will destroy that Oblivion, Cerulean Skyfire", Hamon once again unleashed his attack and destroyed Oblivion, then a lightning strike came down towards Jaden and he barely managed to avoid a direct hit, Jaden LP: 2200-1200.

Kagemaru chuckled, "And so I guess this is the end, now I'm gonna finish you off, now attack Uria, end this with Hyper Blaze", Uria gathered fire in his mouth and unleashed his intense stream of flames towards Jaden.

Sheppard looked worried, "It's all over!" Bastion also looked worried along with the others, "We're all done for". But Jaden activated his face down, "I now play Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, now I can summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode", Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field, Def: 200.

Then Kuriboh took the hit from the Hyper Blaze instead of Jaden, which caused him to get destroyed, Kagemaru gritted his teeth, "Pure luck kid, I end my turn which means I have to discard a card since I have seven", Jaden looked at him as he discarded his seventh card, "No, not luck, it's called friendship and teamwork".

Then Winged Kuriboh appeared in spirit form and squeaked, then a card came out of Jaden's deck, "What's this?" He picked it up and looked at it, "It's Banner's card, the one that was in that book of his", he then looked at Kagemaru, "And I got a hunch that he wanted me to have it, so that I could beat you".

Kagemaru looked at Jaden with a smirk, "You're giving him too much credit, he was a dullard, a simple pawn I used", Jaden gritted his teeth angry, but remembered to keep his emotions in check this time, Kagemaru narrowed his eyes a little at Jaden, "Just like you are", Jaden narrowed his eyes at Kagemaru as well, "You wish Kagemaru".

Kagemaru got a smirk on his face again, "Oh but it's true Jaden, your soul? Once I win it my reign over this world is assured". Jaden looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Yeah and that's why… you won't win it!" Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, "First I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards".

Jaden drew his cards and looked at them, "And one of them is going into immediate action, The Warrior Returning Alive, with this I now add a warrior monster from my grave to my hand, and so I add Bubbleman to my hand".

Bubbleman came out of the graveyard and Jaden grabbed his card, "And next, I'm gonna summon him", Bubbleman appeared on the field in attack mode, Atk: 800. Jaden then took and drew two more cards, "And since he's alone, I get to draw two more cards".

Jaden looked at the cards he had drawn, "And now I will play one of them, the spell card Metamorphosis, now by sacrificing Bubbleman, I can summon a fusion monster with the same level he has, such as, Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman". Bubbleman got replaced by a modified version of himself which had fins jutting out of his back and legs, Atk: 800.

Kagemaru chuckled, "You just sacrificed, one weakling for another", Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Oh yeah, well then it's a good thing I have this then, the equip spell card, Bubble Blaster".

The water blaster appeared and Neo Bubbleman grabbed it and placed it on his shoulder, "And since Neo Bubbleman is counted as Bubbleman as long as he's on the field, he'll now gain 800 attack points", Neo Bubbleman, Atk: 800-1600.

Jaden then pointed at Hamon, "Now go Neo Bubbleman, attack Hamon, with Bubble Slamming Stream", all of Jaden's friends looked shocked as Jaden actually attacked Hamon, he was normally five times more powerful than Neo Bubbleman and his strength had only been doubled, he still weren't a threat to Hamon.

Kagemaru chuckled, "Do you really think a little water gun will make a difference, strike back and strike him down". A lightning struck Hamon who fired a blast of lightning from his mouth which met Neo Bubbleman's attack, the two attacks struggled for a few seconds before Neo Bubbleman's attack overpowered Hamon's, hitting him and then a huge explosion happened.

Kagemaru looked shocked at the spot Hamon had been at a moment ago, "Hamon! He has been destroyed, but how?" Jaden looked at him, "Neo Bubbleman's special ability, that's how". Kagemaru looked at Jaden, "When Neo Bubbleman battle against a monster, that monster is automatically destroyed".

Kagemaru gritted his teeth and glared at Jaden, "But he was stronger so you should still take 2400 points of damage", Jaden just pointed at Neo Bubbleman and they saw how Bubble Blaster shattered, "Well sorry to inform you, but my destroying Bubble Blaster, I can make the damage I would take 0".

All the others smiled when they heard his explanation, "Nice move", all the others nodded and Syrus cried out, "Alright, way to go Jay".

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Fallen Paradise", Kagemaru gritted his teeth, as his field spell disappeared and the clearing around them returned to how it normally looked.

Jaden then placed a card face down, "Next I place a card face down and end my turn". Kagemaru glared at him, "Your last turn", Kagemaru then drew his next card, "And now, Uria, finish him off with Hyper Blaze". Uria took and unleashed the stream of flames towards Neo Bubbleman, ready to finish this battle once and for all.

Jaden activated his face down, "Time to take out Uria for the third time, I activate Bubble Illusion, if Bubbleman is on the field and I use this card, I can play a trap directly from my hand".

Jaden looked at the three cards left in his hand which one was Banner's card which he still had to figure out how to use, he grabbed one of the other two, "I activate this, Hero's Rule 1 Five Freedoms, now the five trap cards are gonna leave your graveyard". Kagemaru looked at him shocked, "They what?" Jaden looked at him, "That's right, I'm removing them from play, so say good bye to them, and then Uria".

Bastion held up his fist with a smirk, "Well done, now with those continuous trap cards gone, Uria's points will go down dramatically", Chazz nodded, "Yeah, 1000 points per trap card, which means, Uria's new attack points will be…"Crowler chuckled, "Zero, nothing, a big fat goose egg".

The flames in Uria's mouth got smaller and smaller until they disappeared completely as his power got drained, Atk &amp; Def: 5000-0. Jaden had a smirk on his face, "Alright, now Neo Bubbleman has the upper hand in this battle, now go, destroy Uria".

Kagemaru looked horrified as Neo Bubbleman aimed the water cannon on his arm at Uria before water shot out from it and destroyed the Sacred Beast, Kagemaru LP: 1900-1100.

Kagemaru looked at Jaden, frustrated over the fact that Jaden had lasted this long, "You're only postponing the inevitable, you can't stop the Beasts", Jaden looked at him confused, "uh I'm pretty sure I just took them both down, so I guess I can".

Kagemaru grabbed a card in his hand, "I now play Resurrection Tribute, now since one of my monster was destroyed, I can destroy one of yours, which means that Bubbleman will now burst". Jaden watched as Neo Bubbleman got destroyed.

Kagemaru then got a smirk on his face, "But there is still more Jaden, I get to summon back a monster as well, from my grave to my field in defense mode, so rise again, Hamon", lightning came down again as Hamon reappeared, Def: 4000.

Kagemaru then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next I activate, Uria's special ability, so now by discarding a continuous trap from my hand, Uria resurrects, so return in defense mode as well", Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw Kagemaru discard Royal Degree before a pillar of fire appear and Uria once again appeared on the field as he curled together as he was defending himself, Atk &amp; Def: 0-1000, "Oh great, Uria is back again".

Alexis looked troubled, "Not again", Chazz gritted his teeth, "If you ask me that Uria has been overstaying his welcome, if only the slacker could get rid of him for good", the others complete agreed with him on that part.

Kagemaru looked at Jaden with a smirk, "And just like that, my two Beasts are out again, it's like you're back where you started, but you're not", Jaden looked at him confused as he grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I summon Phantom Skyblaster".

A small demon with wings appeared on the field, Atk: 1100, "And then, for every other monster on my field I get a Skyblaster Token, so with Hamon and Uria out, I get two Tokens", two more demons appeared and they looked mostly like the first one, only they were a little smaller and had a red skin color, Atk x 2: 500.

Kagemaru then placed two cards into his Duel Disk, "Next I place two cards face down and then activate a spell you should be familiar with, Emergency Provision, so now by sacrificing my two face down cards I get back 2000 life points". Kagemaru LP: 1100-3100. Kagemaru pointed at Uria, "And since both of the face down cards I destroyed were continuous trap cards, Mirror Wall and Solemn Wishes, Uria's points increases by 2000 as well", Uria roared, Atk &amp; Def: 1000-3000.

Kagemaru then held up his arm, "And now, I'm gonna sacrifice my Phantom Skyblaster and my two Skyblaster Tokens, to summon the third Sacred Beast, so you see, things are not the same, they're much, much worse, now rise Raviel Lord of Phantasms".

Jaden covered his face and barely remained standing as the third Sacred Beast, which looked like a little more demonic version of Obelisk the Tormentor with large claws on his hands appeared, Atk: 4000.

Jaden swallowed when he saw Raviel, "Okay, he's definitely not friendlier than the other two", Zane looked troubled, "Not good, he has gathered all three of them at once". The others looked just as troubled as Zane did.

Then all three of the Sacred Beasts got covered in a golden aura as orbs of light got sucked into them, the spirits of the very monsters themselves, Jaden gritted his teeth when he saw this".

AT THE SAME TIME IN A CARD SHOP,

Two kids sat in front of a display case and looked at the cards, then they both gasped, "Hey look, the cards, they're disappearing", the two small boys started to cry as the picture of the monsters vanished from the cards, and a old man in green overall came up to them to see what was wrong.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CHAZZ AND SLADE PRINCETON,

Both of Chazz's older brothers gasped in shock as they looked down into the briefcase with their prized rare and powerful cards, "All of our cards", Slade cried out before Jagger finished, "They're vanishing", the pictures of the cards faded away.

BACK AT DUEL ACADEMY,

Chazz looked down on his deck and gasped in shock as he saw the weakened Ojama Yellow decay into a skeleton, "Ojama Yellow!" Jaden looked at Chazz as he cried out before turning a glare towards Kagemaru, and saw how he was absorbing orbs of light into his body, "Yes, come to me, come to me, COME TO ME!" Jaden looked a little freaked out, "Okay, that's a bit freaky".

Sheppard looked shocked, "Oh my, it seems like, Kagemaru is absorbing Duel Monsters somehow, and is using their energies", Zane narrowed his eyes and growled a little while Crowler narrowed his eyes, "That's not in the rules".

Kagemaru chuckled, "The spirits sense that you're close to defeat Jaden, already they're surrendering themselves to me, yielding to me their might, so that I can free the three Sacred Beasts and rule the world, with a new life that will be eternal".

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "So that means, if Jaden loses this duel…" Zane nodded, "Every duel spirit in the world will be sucked up", Jaden glared at Kagemaru, "Sorry to tell you this Kagemaru, but there is no way I'm gonna le you do that… to my friends".

Kagemaru chuckled, "Like I told you before, spirits doesn't exist to be friends with, they only exist so that you can use them to get what you want, and now, I will use them Jaden, to destroy you, now I end my turn, so make your final move".

Jaden drew his next card, he looked at it, "I summon Reinforcement Dragon in defense mode", Reinforcement Dragon appeared as he roared before he almost lied down on his stomach, Def: 2000.

Kagemaru chuckled, "Very well, but every time you summon a monster, Raviel's special ability activates, now, he summons a Phantasm Token to my field", a creature that looked like a smaller version of Raviel appeared on the field in defense mode, Def: 1000.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Fine, but I activate my dragon's ability as well, so now by sending him to the graveyard I get to draw five more cards", Reinforcement Dragon got dragged down into the ground and five orbs of light came up and entered Jaden's deck.

Jaden drew five more cards so now he had seven, he got troubled with what he had drawn, he had drawn Avian and Burstinatrix, he also had Sparkman which he had in his hand before he drew along with Banner's card, he had also drawn Polymerization, Bladedge and Negate Attack.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, the best thing he could do was summon Flame Wingman by fusing Burstinatrix and Avian, but even so, he still wouldn't have enough points to take out Uria who was currently the weakest of the Sacred Beasts and at best he would only be able to survive the next turn unless Kagemaru used Uria's special ability to destroy one face down on his field once per turn, would this be the end?

Jaden then suddenly heard someone call out to him, "Jaden…. Jaden". Jaden turned around and looked behind him, "Who's there?" He recognized the voice, even though it couldn't be him, he then saw a orb of light appear and coming towards him, "Professor Banner? Is that really you?"

The orb came towards him, "Yes Jaden", then Pharaoh appeared and jumped up towards the orb that was Banner's soul, trying to catch it, "Not now Pharaoh, Jaden, you must use the card, now", Jaden looked at Banner's soul that was flying next to him, "But use it how?" Jaden looked at the card.

"That is for you to decide Jaden, for you see, it's only as good as its owner, it will grant you three card covets, that means, it will transform into whatever card you wish for three times, and then after the third covet, its true power will be revealed, and… if you have played your cards right it will…"

But then Pharaoh jumped up and swallowed banner's soul, Jaden looked after the cat that disappeared again, Jaden looked at the card, _So, I just wish for a card I need? Well it won't hurt to try, Jaden thought_. He closed his eyes and focused on the card he needed, then the picture of the card changed, Jaden looked at the card, _It's the exact card I needed, thanks Banner, Jaden thought with a smile_.

But then Jaden noticed that something happened with his life points, Jaden LP: 1200-600. Jaden figured that every time he wished for a card covet, his life points would get cut in half, but for him it was a small price for a card like this.

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "Alright first I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix in order to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", Avian and Burstinatrix got sucked into the vortex and out came Flame Wingman, Atk: 2100.

Kagemaru looked at him, "The only thing that move accomplished was given me another Phantasm Token", another Token that looked like Raviel appeared on the field in defense mode.

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "I'm not done, I play Polymerization", everyone looked shocked when he said that, "A second one?" Chazz said shocked, Alexis had a smile on her face, "And if he has who I think he has in his hand, this could be the game changer Jaden needed".

Jaden held up Sparkman's card, "I now fuse Sparkman with Flame Wingman to summon Elemental Shining Flare Wingman". Flame Wingman and Sparkman got sucked into the vortex and out came Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500.

Kagemaru looked at him, "Since all my monster zones are filled, I can't summon anymore Tokens", Jaden looked at him, "Well too bad, because I will get something, or to be more correct, Flare Wingman will, 300 extra attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard, and right now I count a total of… seven".

The glow coming out of Shining Flare Wingman's got more intense, Atk: 2500-4600. Kagemaru looked shocked, "That can't be, 4600 attack points?" He then got a smirk on his face, "But still too bad, as long as Hamon is in defense mode, he redirects all attacks to himself, so you can't go after Raviel".

Jaden looked at him, "It doesn't matter which one of them I attack because this duel is over, you see my Flare Wingman's second special ability is, when he destroys a monster in battle, you'll take damage equal to that destroyed monster's attack points".

Kagemaru looked at him shocked, "Wait what? Are you trying to say that…" Jaden looked him straight in the eyes, "That's exactly what I'm saying, this duel is over, now Shining Flare Wingman, attack Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder and destroy him, Shining Emerald Orb".

Shining Flare Wingman flew up in the air towards Hamon, he then formed the green energy orb in his hands and fired it towards Hamon, destroying him, Kagemaru looked shocked as Hamon was destroyed for a second time. Jaden looked at him, "And now it's over, now Flare Wingman, light up Kagemaru with your… special ability".

Kagemaru gasped as Flare Wingman landed in front of him and a bright light appeared from his body aimed at him as his ability activated. Everyone smiled, thinking that the duel was over, but Jaden was the first one to widen his eyes in shock as he saw pieces of Hamon's body floating on the air in front of Kagemaru, shielding him from Flare Wingman's special ability.

Kagemaru chuckled, "A really good try Jaden, if things had been just a little different you would have defeated me there, but you see, if Hamon is destroyed while in defense mode, all damage I would take this turn becomes 0". Flare Wingman jumped back to Jaden side of the field.

Jaden gritted his teeth, he had been so close, if only Hamon hadn't been in defense mode, he held up Banner's card and looked at it, _Alright, here comes the second card covet, he thought_.

The card once again changed into the card he wanted, Jaden LP: 600-300, Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Alright now I throw two cards face down, and end my turn". Two cards appeared in front of Jaden, one of them was Negate Attack and the other one was the second card he wished for, he knew that if Negate attack wasn't destroyed he would win on his next turn, but it would be good to have a backup plan in case he needed it.

Kagemaru drew his next card, "And I start mine, and first, I switch Uria from defense mode to attack mode", Uria rose to his full high and roared, Jaden had a bad feeling about this. Kagemaru then pointed at Jaden's face downs, "Now to be on the safe side I activate Uria's special ability, so now I can destroy one of your face downs, and I chose the one on the right, Trap Destruction". Uria roared and Jaden shielded himself from the powerful shockwaves, he gritted his teeth as his Negate Attack was destroyed.

Kagemaru then looked at Raviel, "And now, I activate Raviel's ability, you see, if I sacrifice two monsters on my field, I can add their combined attack points to Raviel's until the end of this turn". The two Phantasm Tokens disappeared, Raviel, Atk: 4000-6000.

The others looked worried, "So that's why he summoned those Tokens, to power up Raviel, and to power down Jaden, if this attack hits, the duel is over", the others knew that Bastion was right and hoped the other card Jaden had placed face down could save him.

Kagemaru with a smirk ordered the attack, "Now go Raviel, destroy Shining Flare Wingman", Raviel roared before he lifted his right arm and the claws on its right hand began to glow, Jaden knew he only had seconds now, "I play my face down, which happens to be the second card I wished for, now with De-Fusion Flare Wingman splits apart into the monsters I used to summon him again".

Right as Raviel slammed down his claws at the place Flare Wingman had been at, he disappeared and Flame Wingman and Sparkman appeared in his place before they jumped to in different directions to avoid the claws, Sparkman went down on a knee and crossed his arms, Def: 1400. Flame Wingman then did the same, Def: 1200.

Kagemaru looked a little frustrated, but soon got a smirk on his face, "Very well, but by splitting him back into Flame Wingman and Sparkman it counts as you summoning twice, which means I get two more Tokens".

He then looked at Flame Wingman, "Now go Raviel, destroy Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, with…Shimmering Scraper". Raviel lifted his right arm and his claws once again glowed before he slashed Flame Wingman, Kagemaru then looked at Sparkman, "And now Uria, finish off Sparkman with Hyper Blaze".

Uria fired his attack at Sparkman and the intense stream of flames destroyed him, Kagemaru looked at Jaden, "Now it's your turn again Jaden, this time it will truly be your final turn".

Jaden looked at him, "Oh yeah?" He took and drew his next card, he looked a little shocked when he saw it, he then placed it in his hand and looked at Banner's card again, _Alright this is it, time for the third card covet, he thought_.

The card then changed for the third and final time, Jaden LP: 300-150. Jaden now held up the card, "Now I activate, Final Elemental Fusion, so now by cutting my life points in half one last time, I can send monsters from my hand, deck and field to the graveyard, that is the materials for an Elemental Dragon Hero fusion monster, also any materials that is already in the graveyard is also included". Jaden LP: 150-75.

Jaden took out his deck and looked through it, he then grabbed three cards and held them up, "Since I already have Burstwing and Terradrake in my graveyard, I now send Aqua Blast, Quickclaw and Lightningstorm there from my deck as well, to summon the ultimate Elemental Dragon Hero that can only be summoned by using Final Elemental Fusion".

All of his friends looked on amazed as his five Elemental Dragon Heroes appeared next to him, then they became beams of light that was colored after their elements and flew up into the giant vortex above them.

"Now come forth, the ultimate dragon warrior that strikes down anything in his path, I fusion summon the level 10… Elemental Dragon Hero Ultimatum in attack mode".

All of them covered their eyes as a bright light appeared above them, once the light died out they looked up and got amazed, above them was a large golden humanoid dragon with green eyes and six wings, two red, two blue and two green.

The Elemental Dragon Hero Ultimatum landed in front of Jaden and unleashed a roar that made the ground tremble, Atk: 3500. Kagemaru looked at Jaden, "I admit that he's impressive, but it doesn't matter, he's only powerful enough to take down Uria, and that won't be enough to finish me, also by summoning him, I get another Token", another Token that looked like a smaller version of Raviel appeared.

But then he saw how five cards came out of Jaden's graveyard, he held up the cards and Kagemaru saw that it was all of Ultimatum's fusion materials, "My Ultimatum has three special abilities, and which ones of them that is activated is determined by how many materials I remove from play, and they stay active as long as the materials is removed from play, so by removing all five, all three of his abilities can be used".

Jaden placed the five cards into his pocket, he then grabbed the card he had just drawn, "Next I activate Mystik Wok, now by sacrificing a monster on my field, I gain life points equal to its attack or defense, which ever I chose, so since Ultimatum has only 3000 defense points, I chose its attack".

Chazz looked at Jaden like he thought Jaden had gone completely nuts, "What is he thinking, I don't know what kind of powers that thing has but I'm pretty sure they are his best chance of winning, so why toss him aside?"

Alexis looked at him with a smile, "I believe Ultimatum's abilities is the exact reason why Jaden is doing this, look", they all looked and saw that Jaden had a smirk on his face. Ultimatum then roared as he got covered by a golden aura and Mystik Wok got destroyed to everyone's shock.

Jaden looked at them, "Ultimatums first ability activates when I remove one of his materials, then he gain the ability to deal piercing damage. By removing three materials, his second ability activates as well, which means he can attack twice per battle phase, and finally the third ability which you just saw, as long as all five materials is removed from play, whenever either player would activate an effect that would remove an Elemental Dragon Hero from the field, no matter if it's to return them to the hand or deck, send them to the graveyard or remove them from play. This ability negates the effect and destroys the card that activated it, also Ultimatum gains 300 attack points when a card is negated and destroyed by this ability".

Then right after Jaden said that so roared Ultimatum as the aura around him got brighter, Atk: 3500-3800. Chazz looked at Ultimatum shocked, "All that power and the only thing needed to allow him to gain all this power is to remove his fusion materials from play and make sure that they stay that way?" Alexis nodded, smiling, "It really is an incredible card".

Jaden then looked at the card Banner had given him, _Alright I have used the final card covet, now time to see what this thing's true power is, and if I have played my cards right, he thought_. He then narrowed and held up the card which had started to glow, "Alright, next I play, Sabatiel the philosopher Stone, and it says here that by equipping it to Ultimatum, his attack points will then be multiplied by the number of monsters that you have on your field, and with your Tokens that would be five, so now his attack points is…"

A bulky weapon appeared in both of Ultimatum's hands and he roared, Atk: 3800-19000. Kagemaru couldn't believe his eyes, "19000 ATTACK POINTS?!" Jaden looked at him, "It's over, now go Elemental Dragon Hero Ultimatum, attack Uria with your Final Elemental Judgment and then finish him off", At Jaden's order, Ultimatum's wings began to glow before a beam of light came out of them, stabbing into Uria's body, the Beast roared in pain and saw a multicolored blast in Ultimatum's mouth.

But before firing it, Ultimatum slashed Uria with his new weapon making a deep and long crack in his body, he then fired the blast and a shockwave was created when the attack hit Uria, Kagemaru fell down on his knee the moment after Uria's destruction, Kagemaru LP: 3100-0, "Impossible, the Sacred Beasts can't be defeated, NOOOO!" But it was over and Raviel disappeared as well and the duel spirits captured was getting released from Kagemaru's body and flew away to where they belonged.

AT THE CARD SHOP.

The two boys that were crying, devastated over that the cards had disappeared, then looked at them and smiles appeared on their faces, "Hey look, they're back to normal again", one of them said really happy".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SLADE AND JAGGER,

The two oldest Princeton brothers watched as their cards returned to normal, "Hey look, they're back", Slade nodded after Jagger said that, "It's just too bad that we can't dock them pay for time missed".

BACK AT DUEL ACADEMY,

Chazz looked at his deck and saw how Ojama Yellow returned to normal. the yellow duel spirit jumped up happy to be free again, Chazz smiled at him, "You're back", Ojama Yellow appeared in spirit form next to Chazz, "Oh you will never get rid of me boss", He said happily, Chazz looked away with an uninterested look, but deep down he was happy to have Ojama Yellow back.

Jaden looked at the Sabatiel the Philosopher Stone card that was still glowing a little, "Wow… what are card", but then the card disappeared in his hand and became particles of light and flew up in the air while Banner's calm laugh could be heard, Jaden looked after the particles, guessing the card had served its purpose and that's why it disappeared, "I will never forget you Professor Banner, and thank you for all your help".

Jaden then noticed Kagemaru covered in a blue light, "Hey what's going on here?" Then Kagemaru screamed as the blue light shot up into the sky, then all of them gasped since he had gotten old again, Kagemaru lied down on his all four, "Sorry for all this, I'm nothing but an old man, having the same wish that all old people have, to be young again, and harnessing the power of those Sacred Beasts, that was the only way for me to do it".

Jaden looked at him, "Yeah and take over the world in the process", Kagemaru grabbed Jaden's arm, "Can't you forgive an old man, and his delusions of grandeur?" Jaden looked at him as Kagemaru began to cry a little, "Well I still can't forgive you for how you treated those duel spirits and what you said about them, but even so, if you want my forgiveness then try and atone for what you did here today and help people anyway possible for you, if I was old and might not have many years left, that's what I would want to do".

Kagemaru looked at him and nodded, "Alright, it's a deal Jaden", Jaden nodded with a smile, and then noticed the blood still running down his legs and arms, "Uh, I guess we should get that treated now".

But then Jaden noticed something next to him, the three Sacred Beast cards, he picked them up and looked at them, he could feel the intense dark power inside of them, _ I have a feeling that if these guys had a choice, they wouldn't want to use their powers for evil._

Yubel appeared next to him, "Well you have a chance to test that theory Jaden", Jaden looked at her, "If you concentrate all of your powers, you have the ability to cleanse spirits of the darkness within them, but I need to warn you, the more powerful a creature is, the stronger the darkness is, if you try to do this with the Sacred Beasts, it could consume you, but if you want to try, I will come with you and pull you back if it's starting to get dangerous".

Jaden looked at her shocked, but then nodded, he looked at the three Sacred Beasts, they might be bringers of destruction, but even so he wanted to believe that deep down these creatures didn't want pure destruction, also he felt a little bad that they had to be sealed away the way they were, so he decided to give it a try. Jaden closed his eyes and his friends that had been coming towards him and Kagemaru saw how he and the three cards in his hand got covered by a golden aura.

INSIDE OF THE JADEN'S CONSCIOUSNESS,

Jaden walked around with Yubel next to him while darkness was all around them, he then noticed something and barely avoided a lightning strike. Jaden looked up and saw the three Sacred Beasts in front of him, growling at him.

Jaden looked at them, "Oh mighty Sacred Beasts, please listen to me, if you stay the way you are, you will be sealed away for all time, but there is another way, join me", Uria unleashed a stream of flames towards him, but he managed to avoid it, he looked at them again, "If you join me you will be out in the world again, get to fight in battles, and help me protect the world, the world and the whole universe will soon be in danger of destruction".

Raviel came down with his claws towards Jaden but Yubel moved him out of the way in time, Jaden then got out of her arms and moved towards the Sacred Beasts, they kept firing attacks at him but he just slightly moved to the sides to avoid them and continued towards them, "I want you to help me, the new Supreme King, to protect this world from all evil that wish to harm it". He then placed a hand on Uria who was in the middle of the three standing next to each other, and a blinding light appeared.

OUTSIDE OF JADEN'S CONSCIOUSNESS,

Jaden's friends came up to him just as the golden aura surrounding him and the cards disappeared, "Jaden, what happened, what…" But Syrus's question got cut short as Jaden got surrounded by an aura again, the only thing was that this one shifted in three colors, red, blue and yellow.

Then three beams of light flew up into the sky, one of each color of the aura Jaden had around him, the others looked up amazed, then gasped in shock as the tree Sacred Beasts appeared, they looked at them worried but Jaden looked at them with a smile, "No need for worry, they're not dangerous anymore".

Sheppard looked at Jaden confused, "What do you mean Jaden?" Jaden looked at him, he suddenly stumbled a little and the others were around him immediately, he gave them an apologizing smile, "Sorry, I used up more of my own energy than I'm used to when I cleansed the Sacred Beasts".

Kagemaru and Sheppard looked at him shocked and both asked, "You cleansed them?" Jaden nodded, "I cleansed them of the darkness inside of them, they no longer wish to cause destruction, just to be free and help protect the world, like the Egyptian Gods".

Jaden looked at the Sacred Beasts with a smile and they looked back at them, he could feel that they needed time to adjust to their new way of life, but he also felt that they didn't really dislike it.

They soon disappeared and Jaden stood up, he then looked at Kagemaru, "I also have some advice to you", Kagemaru looked at him, "The way of feeling alive again is not to steal power from someone or something, it's to find the strength inside of you and the courage to try".

Kagemaru looked at him, "I cannot, it's far too late for me, I'm too weak to even stand", Jaden walked over to him with a smile, "It's never too late to at least try, you just need to find the courage to try, so try and stand up right now, you can support yourself against me".

Jaden held out his arms, Kagemaru looked at them, then grabbed a hold of them with his blood covered arms and really slowly began to stand up, Jaden was prepared to catch him when he wobbled, but he stopped, Kagemaru looked at him with a smile, "Hey look, I'm standing, I'm really standing on my own again, it must been our duel, the excitement from it must have returned the strength to my legs". Jaden nodded with a smile, despite everything Kagemaru had done, seeing that he had found hope in life even at his normal age was a good sight to see.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Kagemaru was led towards a helicopter that would take him off the island, his arms and arms covered in bandages, Jaden looked at Sheppard, holding up the Sacred Beasts, "So what about these guys? I know what they did but they're different now, so it wouldn't feel good if you sealed them away again".

Sheppard looked at him, "Then you better take good care of them, to make sure they won't go back to their old ways". The others looked at Sheppard while Jaden blinked confused, "Me?"

Sheppard nodded, "You did cleanse their evil, so I can't think of someone better to look after them, someone who would use their powers for good instead of evil or selfish things".

Crowler looked like he wanted to argue, but one look from Sheppard silenced him, Jaden smiled at Sheppard and nodded, he put the Sacred Beasts into the joined deck he had used against Kagemaru, he could feel some confusion from the monsters in the deck, Yubel appeared next to him, "Well it's understandable if they're confused, considering that they recently fought against the Sacred Beasts, and now they're part of our growing family", Jaden nodded, understanding what she meant with that.

Syrus looked at the helicopter as it flew away from the island as the seven stone pillars disappeared underground again, "I guess that it will get pretty quiet around here from now on", Crowler got a smirk on his face, "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that, you see, next week is Duel Academy's promotion exams".

Jaden looked really freaked out when he heard that, "Promotion exams?" Crowler looked at him with a smirk, "Yes indeed", Jaden looked like he had just seen a demon, "I totally forgot all about that". He then began to run around in panic while the others laughed a little, after all, for Jaden, saving the world is easier than getting good grades.

**So Jaden faced the leader for the Shadow Riders, the school's superintendent Kagemaru, Kagemaru then summoned the Sacred Beasts one after another and used their powers to get young again, also he needed Jaden's power to truly become the master of the Sacred Beasts. Jaden fought hard but soon found himself in a corner, then the soul of Banner appeared and told Jaden the effects of the card he had given him, Sabatiel the Philosopher Stone, Jaden used it's power to fight back and finally won the duel by summoning the final Elemental Dragon Hero fusion monster, Ultimatum, and used the effect of Sabatiel to increase his power so that he had way more power than he needed to finish the duel. Jaden then after the duel cleansed the Sacred Beasts of the darkness within them and Sheppard decided to leave them in Jaden's care, now all our hero needs to worry about is the coming promotion exam, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	40. Chumley's final exam

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time, the leader of the Shadow Riders, the school's superintendent Kagemaru appeared, taking the three Sacred Beasts and challenged Jaden to a duel, the duel went back and forth as Kagemaru kept bringing back the first Beast, Uria Lord of Searing Flames, no matter how many times Jaden destroyed it. Jaden then got into trouble when he summoned the second Sacred Beast, Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder, he then got angry when the Sacred Beasts began absorb duel spirits and Kagemaru used their powers to become young again. Then the Supreme King took over for a short while when Jaden lost control of his anger when Kagemaru said duel spirit wasn't good for anything but to help you get what you want. Alexis then managed to help Jaden snap out of it, a little while later Jaden got pushed further into a corner as Kagemaru summoned the third Sacred Beast, Raviel Lord of Phantasm. But thanks to the card Banner had given him together with his tome, Sabatiel the Philosopher Stone, Jaden managed to fight back and win, freeing the captured duel spirits, he then used his powers to cleanse the Sacred Beasts of the darkness within them. Sheppard then decided that if Jaden kept them they would be in safe hands, then Jaden found out to his horror that the promotion exams are coming soon, what will happen next?**

Chapter 40- Chumley's final exam

Jaden and Syrus were sitting at their desks with books in front of them, Syrus looked at Jaden next to him and saw him holding his head in his hands, Jaden looked up at the ceiling, "Okay, now it's time for despair".

Syrus looked at Jaden. "Come on Jaden, I know that the promotion exams are tough, but come on, they're just tests like all the others". Jaden looked at Syrus, "Just tests? Tests are the true enemy of teenagers Sy". Syrus sighed at what Jaden said, knowing that Jaden and study would never mix well.

Jaden turned around and looked at Chumley who was lying in his bed, "Speaking of which, isn't Chumley a little too chill?" Syrus looked towards Chumley as well, "Oh he's fine, he was up all night long, poor guy", Jaden looked at Syrus, "All night, I know the tests are coming soon but that's a lot of studying, especially for Chumley".

Syrus looked at Jaden, "Jaden, don't talk like that", Jaden looked at him confused, "What's wrong Sy?" Syrus looked at Chumley again before he said with a low voice, "Chumley has already failed his exams twice, if he doesn't pass them this year. he will be kicked out of here for good".

Jaden's eyes widened, he looked at Chumley, understanding what kind of pressure he must be under, he then looked at Syrus and said with a low voice, "Well, I'm sure he will be fine this time", Syrus nodded, agreeing with him.

However what they didn't know was that despite them tried to be as quiet as they could, Chumley who was awake had heard what they said, _Sy's right, if I don't pass this time I will be kicked out of here, and with my dueling skills that's exactly what's gonna happen, which means I will never be able to fulfill my dream, he thought depressed_.

LATER THAT DAY,

Jaden and his friends was sitting in the classroom, all of them had water colors in front of them, spending time drawing their own, original Duel Monsters card designs, while some of the students, like Syrus, drew some of their favorite monsters instead. Syrus put his brush down held it up his sketch book and showed it to Jaden, "Hey Jaden, check it out, what do you think? Is it good?"

Jaden looked at it, it was a drawing of Magician's Valkyria, Jaden looked down as he was just about to finish his design, "Not bad Sy, but check this out", Syrus looked down at his sketch book, and got an awkward look on his face, it was a crudely drawn monster with wings, "Uh..:"

Jaden looked at him, "I know I know, I'm not the greatest artist, I used to be better when I was younger", Jaden put down his brush, "Anyway, this is supposed to be an Elemental Dragon Hero fusion monster that uses one Elemental Dragon Hero and any of Yubel's three forms as fusion material, its powers would be slightly different based on which one of Yubel's forms would be used", Syrus nodded, Jaden had showed him and Chumley Yubel's evolved forms, while Syrus thought they were a little scary, Chumley thought they were amazing.

Jaden then stood up and turned towards Chumley, "So what did you do Chumley?" Chumley looked at him, "Hmm? Well…" Jaden and Syrus walked over and checked it out and gasped in amazement, the drawing was so detailed that one could almost believe it was a photo instead of a drawing.

The drawing was of a giant rock with grassland at the bottom and a beautiful blue sky above the rock, "That's so awesome Chumley", Syrus said with a smirk, Jaden nodded, "Yeah, really cool, so… what is it?" Syrus and Chumley looked at Jaden like he had suddenly grown a second head, "What is it? You mean you have never seen Ayers Rock?" Jaden looked at Syrus, "Well… no never".

Chumley looked down at the drawing with a smile, "Well you see, a long time ago, I went camping with my dad in Australia and we saw it… it was an amazing sight to see in person you guys".

A lot of students behind him looked at the drawing impressed a Ra student behind him said with a smile, "Great brushstrokes", a Slifer student smiled as well, "Cool texture", Chumley nodded, "Duh I know, if there is one thing I'm proud of, it's my ability to draw stuff, in fact I chose this design for…" but then all of them got quiet and looked up as they heard someone speak, they looked up and saw Crowler's face on the big screen monitor in the front of the classroom.

"**Attention! Could Chumley Huffington, please report to Chancellor Sheppard's office immediately?"**

Chumley looked nervous and stood up, he slowly walked out of the classroom while Syrus looked at Jaden worried, "Is Chumley in trouble Jaden?" Jaden looked at Syrus, just as confused as he was, "Not that I'm aware of Sy".

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT SHEPPARD'S OFFICE,

Chumley stood in front of Sheppard's desk, Sheppard sat there with Crowler standing next to Chumley, Chumley looked at Sheppard nervous, "Uh, am I busted?" Sheppard looked at him shocked, before he laughed a little as he understood that Chumley thought he was in trouble, "No, I have called you here, because I have some very good and exciting news for you Chumley".

Chumley looked shocked, "You do?" Sheppard stood up and held out something to him, "Take a look". Chumley took it and saw that it was a card, he looked at it, his eyes widened, "It's my card", Sheppard smiled at him, "But that's not all, apparently you sent two designs".

Chumley looked at him confused, "Uh, I did?" Sheppard looked at him confused, "Wait, you didn't do it on purpose?" Chumley shook his head, Sheppard took out another card and held it out, "I'm talking about this".

Chumley took the second card and looked at it, his eyes widened in shock, "But… this is Sabrian the Supreme Tiger! I didn't send this design, so how did it…?" But then he got quiet as a look of understanding appeared on his face, "After I was finished with my design, I realized I had to hurry if I was going to get it sent in time, I must have sent that design as well by mistake".

Sheppard smiled at him, "Well, no harm done, in fact both of them won Industrial Illusions contest, even though only one design was supposed to be chosen, both of them are now official cards". Chumley looked at Sheppard shocked while holding both cards, "Huh? But who chose…?" Chumley didn't get to finish his question before a voice could be heard, "I chose them Chumley boy".

Chumley turned around and looked at the video monitor and saw the face of the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus on it, he smiled at Chumley, "My dear Chumley boy, there so many cards, and so little time to decide, but your cards, it was… like a gift from the angels themselves, an angel named Chumley".

Chumley looked at Pegasus with a nervous smile while holding the cards, Pegasus continued to smile at him, "There's more. I want your big brain, working on more cards, for me at Industrial Illusions, that is, if your teachers concur". The video call then ended.

Sheppard looked at Chumley with a smile, "Chumley, this is an amazing opportunity, well my dear boy, you have… my recommendation", Chumley looked at Sheppard, in shock over what he had just heard, "Pegasus wants me, to work for him as a card designer?" He couldn't believe it, that had been his dream for a long time, and it seemed like it was about to come true.

Crowler however didn't look all that excited, he looked at Sheppard, "Uh a moment please, I'm troubled about this", Sheppard gave Crowler a hard look, "What now? Just say yes".

Crowler looked at Chumley, "But Chumley hasn't passed his exams, now what kind of school would we be if he sent Pegasus some flunky?" Sheppard sighed, "Crowler, come on! Give the kid a break for Pete's sake".

Crowler crossed his arms and closed his eyes and turned away his head while scoffing, "If Chumley can beat me in a duel… then I let him go". Chumley looked troubled, "A-a duel?" Crowler then looked at him, "But…!" He cried out, pointing at Chumley, scaring him, If he loses… he'll be expelled immediately!"

Sheppard smiled, "It's settled then", he looked at Chumley, "Good luck Chumley, and you'll need it… Crowler plays to win". Crowler looked at Chumley with a smirk, "And win, is what I'll do tomorrow", Chumley looked nervous, he had been so close to achieving his dream, and now it looked like he could lose it forever.

MOMENTS LATER,

Jaden and Syrus were standing outside of Sheppard's office, waiting for Chumley to come out and see if everything was okay. They soon heard the doors open and saw Chumley come out they walked over to him and Jaden had a troubled look on his face, "What happened in there Chum?" Chumley didn't answer and just sighed.

Jaden then noticed something in Chumley's hand, he lifted his hand and saw two cards, he looked at them, "Hey, it's a card of that design you did in class today, they made one of…" But then Jaden noticed the other one as well and his eyes widened, "Hold on, Sabrian too? But I thought only one design was allowed to be sent in".

Chumley nodded, "I must have sent his design as well, but they got so impressed with them that they decided to make both of them", Jaden got a huge smile on his face, "Chumley, this is great, two of your designs have now become official cards".

Syrus smiled, "Chumley, do you realize how awesome this is?" Chumley looked troubled, "But um…" Jaden looked at him, "but um what? Come on Chumley, this is huge, you should be ecstatic", Syrus nodded with a smile, "For sure, congrats Chumley".

Chumley nodded weakly, "I guess so", Jaden looked at him, "Hey, what's wrong Chumley?" Chumley looked at him, not really ready to tell them yet about that he might soon get expelled, "Nothing, it's just… I'm in a bit of shock, you see, I got to talk to Pegasus, and he offered me a job as a card designer at Industrial illusion".

Jaden and Syrus got quiet from shock for a few moments, then Jaden got a huge smile on his face while Syrus made a little happy dance, "Chumley, that's amazing! Looks like you will get your dream job sooner than you thought".

Jaden then suddenly saw the time and got a little worried, "I need to hurry to the library". The other two looked at Jaden shocked, "You? Go to the library? Who are you and what have you done to Jaden Yuki?"

Jaden gave Syrus an irritated look at the joke, "Funny Sy, Alexis asked me to meet her there, she decided that during our longer breaks between classes and on our free time, she would try and help me study". Syrus and Chumley looked at each other before looking at Jaden, "Well, you will need all the help you can get".

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little at Syrus before smiling at Chumley, "Chum, later after I'm done studying with Lex, you, me and Sy will celebrate, okay?" Chumley nodded before Jaden took off to get to the library, missing that Chumley's face had gotten more troubled than before.

A LITTLE LATER AT THE LIBRARY,

Jaden sat at one of the tables with Alexis next to him with a few books and notes on the table in front of them, Jaden looked like he were suffering, this was like a nightmare for him, Alexis suddenly looked at him as she had been showing him her notes, "By the way, what was the exciting news you were gonna tell me about?"

Jaden looked at her, first now remembering that, "Oh yeah, I forgot all about that since my brain was getting tortured by these books", Alexis rolled her eyes a little when he said that, she looked at him and waited for him to tell her.

"You see, Chumley won Industrial Illusions card design contest, and even though he accidently sent two designs, both of them got turned into cards, and even though that's amazing, that's not the best part, apparently Chumley got offered a job at Industrial Illusions as a card designer as well".

Alexis looked at him shocked, then she got a smile on her face, "Really? That is really amazing". Jaden nodded, "We planned to celebrate later at the Slifer dorm". Alexis smile grew bigger, "If I get a chance I will congratulate him later, if not please tell him that I'm happy for him". Jaden smiled, and then got sad as they went back to studying again.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Jaden was waking up, he sat up, he stood up, he then noticed that Chumley's bed were empty, he looked around and saw that Chumley weren't in their room, he had a feeling he might know where he were, and so he went out of the dorm room and down the stairs.

He looked towards the cliff and Chumley was indeed sitting there, he walked over to him, "Hey Chumley, why are you sitting out here in the middle of the night?" Chumley looked at him as Jaden came up next to him and sat down with a smile, "Can't sleep because you won that big contest, not to mention Pegasus himself offering you a job? I would be really excited too if I were in your shoes".

Chumley looked down, "Uh Jaden, we need to talk, and it's really important", Jaden looked at him, "About the leftover grilled cheese? It's fine that you ate them". Chumley sighed deeply, "It's not about that, Jaden they're gonna kick me out of school tomorrow unless I beat Crowler in a duel".

Chumley stood up and looked out over the ocean while Jaden stared at him shocked and confused, "Wait a second, please rewind and repeat, didn't you tell us that you got offered a job at Industrial Illusions?" Chumley nodded, "Yeah, but that's only if I beat him".

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "Oh man, why does Crowler always have to make things so tough for others?" Jaden then stood up and placed his hand on Chumley's shoulder, "Well then guess what? You'll just have to take out that creepy Crowler then", he smiled, "I mean, I did, so there is no reason you shouldn't be able to do it too, and remember, you defeated Jake Becker who is an Obelisk blue, and he's not that much tougher than Crowler in my book, so he shouldn't be a problem for you".

Chumley smiled at him, grateful that Jaden believed in him that much, "Yeah, I just can't lose if I have you guys with me", Jaden pointed at the dorm with his thumb, "Now, let's head back in so we can work on your deck and strategies for your match, and while we do that you can tell me about the spell card you designed, I know about Sabrian, but not about the other one". Chumley smiled while they headed back in.

LATER THE NEXT DAY,

Chumley and Crowler stood on the stage in the Obelisk blue duel arena, Jaden and Syrus sat in the spectator seats, along with Alexis, Chazz and Bastion, Jaden smiled and yelled, "Let's go Chumley", Syrus looked at him troubled, "Hey Jaden, aren't you worried for Chumley? I mean, if he lose here he's dream will be over".

Jaden smiled at Syrus, "No way Syrus, after I found out about this last night, we spent the entire night training and planning strategies for this match, he'll as ready as he will ever be". Alexis smiled at him, "We're all rooting for you Chumley", Bastion nodded and Chazz turned his head to the side a little, "I guess".

Crowler looked at Chumley, "Don't be nervous Chumley, this duel will simply affect… the rest of your life". Chumley looked really nervous when Crowler said that, "Uh, okay".

Crowler looked a little irritated as he activated his Duel Vest, "Well, are you waiting for an invitation?" Chumley narrowed his eyes and got a determined look on his face, "I got one right here", he activated his duel disk, "Let's duel", both of them said as they drew their first five cards.

Chumley drew his next card, "Here we go Chumley, let's see here", he looked at the card he had drawn, "I think, I will start with playing one monster face down in defense mode, and that ends my turn".

Crowler scoffed, "Please, that move was totally… oh what's the word?" He held out his hand and his next card flew into it, he then looked at the card before placing it into his Duel Disk, "Ah yes, lame, I play the spell card Magnet Circle Lv 2".

Bastion's eyes widened a little and Chazz looked a little troubled, "Oh man, Chumley is in for it now you guys". Jaden and Syrus looked at him confused, he then looked at them, "Just watch, you'll soon see what I mean".

Crowler looked at Chumley, "Now thanks to my Magnet Circle, I get to summon this, Ancient Gear in attack mode", a monster that had a large gear for a head and smaller ones as a body along with two small arms appeared on the field, Atk: 100. Crowler had a smirk on his face, "And now since I have an Ancient Gear monster on my field, I can summon the other Ancient Gear in my hand, not bad right?" Another Ancient Gear appeared on the field.

Syrus looked troubled, "So, is that bad?" Jaden nodded his head as he narrowed his eyes, "Oh yea it's bad, because if I know Crowler's dueling style as well as I think I do, I have a strong suspicion of what's coming next".

Crowler chuckled, "And now I sacrifice my two Ancient Gears, to summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode", Jaden's suspicion was proven correct as the two Ancient Gears left the field and Crowler's most trusted monster, Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field, Atk: 3000.

Chumley gasped as he saw the Golem, Crowler narrowed his eyes, "Ancient Gear Golem, attack his face down monster card, Mechanize Melee", Gear Golem took and threw a punch at the face down card and it got revealed to be Des Koala, Def: 1800.

Crowler looked at Chumley with narrowed eyes, "You never did study, if you had you would have known, that if my Ancient Gear Golem has more attack points than your puny monster's defense points, then the difference goes to you as damage", the fist them rammed into Des Koala and Chumley groaned, Chumley LP: 4000-2800.

Chumley looked at Crowler with narrowed eyes, "That's it, now you're gonna get it Crowler", Crowler looked shocked as Des Koala scratched Gear Golem's fist before getting destroyed, "I guess you also still have a few things to learn Crowler, like Des Koala's flip effect, because now, for every card in your hand he takes away 400 life points".

Crowler looked shocked before he felt like he got struck twice, Crowler LP: 4000-3200. Syrus looked shocked, "Wow, when did he learn how to duel like that?" Jaden smiled at Syrus, "Oh come on Sy, don't tell me you have forgotten about his duel against Becker? He did the exact same thing back then, also he spent the most of the night practicing, so now, Chum's a lean, mean duel machine". He then watched as Chumley drew his next card with a small smile on his face, "Okay, maybe not lean".

"I summon Eucalyptus Mole in defense mode", a hedgehog like monster appeared on the field, giant green leaves growing out of its back, Def: 1300, Chumley then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I place one card face down and end my turn".

Crowler scoffed again, "Please Chumley, that's your move?" His next card flew into his hand and looked at it, "Ancient Gear Golem attack Eucalyptus Mole now, Mechanize Melee", Ancient Gear Golem took and threw his fist towards Eucalyptus Mole and destroyed him, "And in case you forgot, all extra damage goes to you", Chumley LP: 2800-1100.

Chumley looked at Crowler with narrowed eyes, "Let's wait just one second here, because if you take down my Eucalyptus Mole, I get… to summon any Koala monster I want from my deck", he took out his deck and looked through it, "And guess who wants to say hi, my little friend Big Koala", the blue huge Big Koala appeared on the field, Atk: 2700.

Crowler chuckled, "More like, a big waste, I on the other hand will be summoning Ancient Gear Soldier in defense mode", the mechanical soldier appeared on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1300.

Chumley placed his fingers on his deck, "Whatever, check this out", Chumley drew his next card and looked at it, "Totally licious, I activate, Wild Nature's Release, and now all of a sudden all of my Big Koala's defense points, are added on to his attack points", Big Koala got covered by a blue aura, Atk: 2700-4700.

Alexis smiled, "When did Chumley get that good?" Syrus smiled, "From watching me". Jaden chuckled, "Yeah, of course Sy, way to go Chum", Chumley then pointed at Ancient Gear Golem, "Alright Big Koala, take down that pile of rusty bolts", Big Koala rushed towards Ancient Gear Golem, "Now, Take Down from Down Under, Big Koala took and jumped tackled Ancient Gear Golem and he exploded, Crowler LP: 3200-1500.

While Crowler weren't too happy about losing his Golem, he looked at Chumley with a smile, _Nothing I can't come back from, he thought_. Chumley had a smirk on his face, "Alright, now check out my face down", his face down got revealed, it was a card of an animal lying on its side and its soul coming out of its mouth, "This is like totally awesome, Beast Soul Swap let me bring back a beast type monster to my hand, and then it let me summon another one that has the same level".

Big Koala then returned to Chumley's hand, he then took a card in his hand, "I think I'm gonna play, another Big Koala", Big Koala then reappeared on the field.

Syrus looked totally confused, "Um I'm lost here, why did he trade it for another one? Anyone who can explain why? Please?" Chazz Chuckled, "And I thought Chumley was the dumb one of you three", Syrus glared at Chazz while Bastion took and explained, "Playing Wild Nature Release, is really risky, the card destroys your monster at the end of the turn", Alexis smiled as well, "Unless, you swap out your monster like Chumley did, and not only did he save Big Koala from being destroyed, since he returned it to his hand, it qualified for the other effect, which allowed him to special summon it again, and since it left the field and got summoned back, it can now make a second attack".

Syrus finally got a look of understanding on his face, Jaden smiled at him, "You know, I think Syrus slept through that class", Syrus looked at Jaden frustrated when he said that, "And look who's talking", the others gave looks that said that they agreed with Syrus on this one, Jaden chuckled, he looked back at Chumley, "Even so, I already explained to you about Wild Nature's release before Sy, during his match with Becker, since it helped him win that duel, and now, I guess Crowler will have to say good bye to his Gear Soldier, Chumley is really amazing right now".

Chumley pointed at Ancient Gear Soldier, "Okay Big Koala, attack again, take out Ancient Gear Solider with Take Down from Down Under". Big Koala rushed towards Gear Soldier before jumping up in the air and then falling down and slamming into the mechanical soldier.

Crowler covered his face as his Gear Soldier exploded after the huge Koala fell down on it, he looked at Chumley, _It's all for naught, He thought_. Even so, Crowler were impressed, he had known Chumley since he got to the academy, and he had never dueled this well before, he slightly looked at Jaden, _I guess following that slacker everywhere has helped not only Syrus Truesdale with his skills and confidence, but also Chumley as well, he thought_.

Chumley grabbed a card in his hand, "And then I'll be laying down, one face down and then I end my turn", Crowler looked at Chumley as he clenched his fist, _The tutorial is over, it's time to give Chumley a real schooling, he thought, though what he really wanted were to see more of Chumley's improvements_.

Crowler held out his hand in front of his deck, "Let's how… you'll handle this move", the next card flew into his hand and he looked at it, "Okay Chumley, I activate Pot of Greed, which of course allows me to draw two more cards", he got two more cards and looked at them.

"And next I play, the ultimate spell card Ancient Gear Factory", everyone looked shocked as a weird looking factory appeared behind Crowler who had a smirk on his face, "My dear Chumley, you're about to fail… for the last time", Crowler held out his hand towards the factory, "The Ancient Gear Factory, beautiful isn't it? It allows me, to summon any Ancient Gear monster I hold, such as, my friend the Ancient Gear Golem", he showed a second Ancient Gear Golem.

Syrus looked troubled while Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, "Oh come on, not again", Alexis however looked confused, "What is he trying to pull? What about the sacrifices? Since Gear Golem is a level 8 he needs two". But then they heard a voice next to Jaden, "Not quite".

They all looked in that direction and saw Chancellor Sheppard sitting there, "Chancellor Sheppard?" Alexis asked shocked since she hadn't noticed when he showed up. Jaden who also hadn't notice him showing up there looked at him, "You're here?"

Sheppard nodded, "Why not? After all, I love a good duel, although it doesn't look so good for Chumley right now". Crowler had a smirk on his face, "He's right, I don't need any sacrifices to summon my Golem, all you need to do, is look into my graveyard".

Chumley looked at him shocked, Crowler explained, "If it holds Ancient Gear monsters whose levels are twice that of my Golem, by removing them from play, they will become the sacrifice instead, even though they're already destroyed".

The factory then began to churn loudly as both the Ancient Gears, the Gear Soldier and the first Gear Golem got removed from play. Pieces of metal and bolts went through the mix, the stars at the top of the machine then began to glow, while the machine got louder with each lit star, until all sixteen were glowing.

Crowler had a smile on his face as he held up a victory sign, "So please let us all welcome back… Ancient Gear Golem", as he said those words, the factory opened up as steam appeared, and soon so could they see Ancient Gear Golem on a knee before rising up to his full height.

Jaden had a troubled smile on his face, "Even though that was a sweet move, I'm sure Chumley will be able to recover from this". Crowler looked at Chumley, "Dear Chumley, how could I possibly recommend you? I mean, you can't even win one easy duel, Ancient Gear Golem, attack Big Koala, Mechanize Melee". Ancient Gear Golem pulled his arm back and threw it towards Big Koala destroying him, Chumley LP: 1100-800.

Chumley held out his arm, "I play my trap card", his face down card got revealed, "And it's a totally licious one called Animal Trail", suddenly so were Chumley surrounded by tall grass, that reached up to the top of his head, Chumley took out his deck, "And now, Des Kangaroo jumps right into my hand". Des Kangaroo came jumping out of the tall grass as Chumley added his card to his hand from his deck which he then shuffled and placed into his Duel Disk.

Crowler had a smirk on his face when he saw Chumley's move, "A kangaroo? I'm afraid that you have to do much better than that Chumley, something…" He placed a card into his graveyard before holding up the last card in his hand, "Like this! Ancient Gear Drill! Impressive isn't it? Thanks to this… how is it you say? Ah yes licious card, I can take, any spell card from my deck, and place it face down", he took a card from his deck and placed it face down on the field.

Syrus looked worried, "Aw man!" Alexis looked a little shocked, "Did he say any spell?" bastion got a troubled look on his face, "This is not boding well for Chumley". Chazz sighed, "Give it up already, he's done for", though a part of him wanted Chumley to win this.

Jaden smiled, "Not yet", he cupped his hands over his mouth, "Hey Chumley! Remember last night? And what I told ya then?" Sheppard looked at him, "Which was what?"

Jaden stood up, "That your friends are right here with you, and we always will be when you need us", the others nodded and began cheering for Chumley, Chumley looked at them all, now finally understanding something, "That's it, now I understand why Jaden always has so much fun when he duels, because he has us by his side supporting him, and now I have them by my side". Jaden nodded with a smile when he heard what Chumley had just said to himself.

Chumley lifted his arm up in the air with a huge smile on his face, "You'll never beat me now Crowler, because it's not just me you're facing, but all my best buds too", Jaden nodded while his smile grew, Alexis stood up, "Look at him, he looks so happy". Syrus also stood up, "Yeah you're right", Bastion stood up, "That's a first", he was right since they had never seen Chumley this happy when he dueled before. Chazz also stood up, "Yeah big deal".

Chumley gave them all a warm smile, especially Jaden, "Jaden, thanks for everything you have done for me this year, for giving me back my ability to believe in myself", he looked back at Crowler, "Now let's finish this Dr Crowler".

Crowler chuckled, "Jaden can't save you Chumley", Chumley placed his fingers at his deck, "But this card just might, now let's find out". He drew his card and looked at it, his eyes widened when he saw that it was the card he himself had designed, _It's my card, the one I thought up when I went camping in Australia with my dad, he thought_.

he then sighed, _Of course, since I had failed my second advancement exam, he only agreed to go if I promised him that I would give up dueling forever, and so, I went up on Ayers Rock, thinking I would decide there what to do, if I decided to quit, I would toss down my cards from there. But as I stood up there, I realize I couldn't do it, since I loved the game too much, then I saw the sunrise and I figured out that since I loved the game so much, I wanted to dedicate myself to it in any way I could, and soon after I decided to become a card designer, he thought as a smile appeared on his face_.

Crowler looked shocked as Chumley looked at him with a determined look on his face, he then held up the card that was designed after Ayer's Rock, "I activate, the spell card Ayers Rock Sunrise", a large flat rock, Ayers Rock, appeared behind Chumley, while sunlight slowly appeared from behind it.

Chumley looked in the corner of his eye, he saw Des Koala appear next to him, nodding happily at Chumley, Chumley smiled al little at him before looking at Crowler with a determined look on his face, "You can't stop the sun from rising, just like you can't stop my dream, I will become a famous card designer! And now, let's see one of my first cards in action! First it allows me to summon one beast monster from the graveyard… think you can guess who it's gonna be?"

A bright light appeared came out of Chumley's graveyard, "The one, the only… Big Koala in attack mode", Big Koala once again appeared on the field, ready for round three.

Chumley then looked at Crowler, "Then, turn your eyes to my graveyard, and you'll find out, that for every beast, plant and winged beast in there, mister tall dark and rusty over there loses 200 attack points".

Two beams came out of his graveyard and soon so appeared Des Koala and Eucalyptus mole and grabbed a hold of Ancient Gear Golem, gnawing him, weakening him before disappearing, Ancient Gear Golem, Atk: 3000-2600. Crowler looked troubled as he saw that.

And now…" Chumley grabbed two of the four cards in his hand, "How about we try something… fuse-a-licious with Polymerization", he held up the spell card and Des Kangaroo, "Now I fuse Des Kangaroo in my hand with Big Koala on my field in order to summon… Master of Oz in attack mode".

The boxing glow wearing green koala appeared on the field, in fact on top of Ayers Rock, Atk: 4200. Syrus and the others smiled, "So awesome, that's like, Chumley's best monster". Jaden nodded when Syrus said that, "Yeah, now go and get him Chum".

Chumley for a moment stood and looked at Master of Oz at the top of Ayers Rock, amazed over the amazing sight in front of him, "Alright, time to finally ace an exam", he said with a smile on his face.

Crowler looked at Chumley, "Bravo Chumley, very impressive, especially for you", Crowler continued to look at him, _Very impressive indeed, but how can I Dr Crowler an Obelisk blue, allow a Slifer red flunky to defeat moi? The simple answer is, I can't, if you attack me, it will be your last mistake, he thought as he closed his eyes_.

Chumley then turned towards Crowler, "Alright Master of Oz, attack Ancient Gear Golem, with Outback Attack". Master of Oz jumped down from Ayers Rock and towards Ancient Gear Golem, pulling back his right arm ready to attack.

But when Chumley widened his eyes as Crowler chuckled, "I activate… my spell Limiter Removal", Jaden in the spectator seats widened his eyes, "Say what?"

Crowler looked at Chumley, "Thanks to this, the attack points of all my machine monsters are doubled", Ancient Gear Golem got covered in a purple aura, Atk: 2600-5200.

Chumley gritted his teeth and looked at his hand, his eyes widened for a second, he then quickly grabbed a card and held it up, "I activate, the spell card Shrink, now your Ancient Gear Golem's original attack points is cut in half, meaning he now loses 1500 attack points".

Crowler looked shocked at his Golem, Atk: 5200-3700. Master of Oz and Ancient Gear Golem threw a punch at each other, but only Master of Oz's punch made contact, seriously damaging Ancient Gear Golem's head before he exploded, Crowler LP: 1500-1000.

Syrus looked frustrated, "Oh man, Chumley almost had him, oh well at least Ancient Gear Golem is gone", Jaden looked at him, "Well to be honest Sy, he would have been gone either way if Chumley had survived this turn".

Syrus looked at him, "What do you mean?" Chazz looked at him like he couldn't believe what Syrus had just said, "Come on, you play with a machine deck and doesn't know about the side effect of Limiter Removal?" Syrus looked at them confused, and so Bastion decided to explain, "While Limiter Removal doubles the attack points of all the player's machine monsters, it's also quite risky, since it destroy those monsters at the end of the turn as well". Syrus's eyes widened, finally understanding what they meant.

Chumley then looked at his final card, "I end my turn here", Crowler looked at him, "Impressive Chumley, I didn't think you would be able to counter my last move, but even so, you won't win this". He held out his hand in front of his deck and his next card flew into his hand.

He looked at it, "I now play Card of Sanctity, so now we both draw until we're both holding six cards", Chumley drew five cards and Crowler drew six, Crowler then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ancient Gear Golem".

Ancient Gear Golem once again appeared on the field, Chumley didn't feel worried since Master of Oz had 4200 and Gear Golem only had 3000. But then his eyes widened when Crowler held up a Polymerization card with a smirk, "I can also fusion summon you know, and so I fuse my Ancient Gear Golem with Ancient Gear Beast and Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, in order to summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode".

Ancient Gear Golem got sucked into the vortex along with Ancient Gear Beast and a mechanical dragon, out came a much larger Gear Golem which now looked more dark green than gray, it also had two large claws on its left arm now, Atk: 4400.

Chumley took a step backwards as he saw the huge monster that was more powerful than his Master of Oz, Crowler pointed at Master of Oz, "Now my Ultimate Golem, take out that Master of Oz".

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem took and threw a punch at Master of Oz, destroying him, Chumley LP: 800-600. Syrus looked troubled, "Oh man, this is bad". Jaden didn't say anything and just looked at Chumley.

Chumley had a look of horror on his face, "That… that was my best card", he felt ready to give up now, when he heard someone call out to him, "Chumley!"

He looked towards the spectator seats and saw Jaden who had his arms crossed with that rare serious look on his face, "Don't give up yet, remember the duel against Becker? You were in a similar situation and yet you turned it all around and won, there is a chance for you to win this, just believe in your deck".

Crowler chuckled, "Please, nothing can help him now, I end my turn, so now make your final move Chumley and just so you know, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem has the same ability as Gear Golem, so if he attacks a monster in defense mode, he can deal piercing damage to you".

Chumley looked at his deck, he knew that Jaden was right, there were a chance to win, he looked at his cards, he could see two possible ways for him now, but it all depended on if he got the card he needed.

He remembered what Jaden said, to believe in his deck, he placed his fingers on it, "Okay deck, I believe in you so please give me a miracle", he looked at Crowler, "Here we go".

He drew his next card and looked at it, he got a smile on his face, "Alright, first I play Monster Reborn to bring back Master of Oz in attack mode". Master of Oz reappeared on the field.

Chumley then grabbed a card in his hand, "And next… I'm gonna play De-Fusion", Crowler looked worried when he saw the card, "Wait, you're gonna rip apart my Ultimate Golem?"

Chumley shook his head, "No, I have other plans, I'm splitting up my own monster", the others looked in shock as Master of Oz disappeared and how first Big Koala appeared on the field in attack mode, and how Des Kangaroo soon joined him, Atk: 1500.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "He could have won the duel just now if he had split up Ultimate Golem, what was he thinking?" Jaden smiled at him, "I have a feeling I know why Sy, and if I'm right, this will be interesting".

Crowler shook his head, "That was a foolish mistake Chumley, one that will cost you this duel", Chumley grabbed a card in his hand, "Don't think so, I sacrifice both of them to summon Sabrian the Supreme Tiger in attack mode".

Both Big Koala and Des Kangaroo disappeared and a large black tiger with spikes on its back and a smaller spike on each of its knees appeared on the field, growling before letting out a ferocious roar, Atk: 2700.

Jaden stood up with a huge smile on his face, "Alright, it's Sabrian!" Alexis looked at him, "Is that one of the cards that he designed?" Jaden nodded his head, "You better believe it Lex, and now, this duel is over".

Crowler chuckled, "So you gave up your best monster, to summon that thing? I know you designed it, but what good will that do you now?" Chumley looked at him, "You'll find out as soon as he attacks Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem", Sabrian roared as he rushed towards Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem.

Crowler chuckled until he saw Chumley grab a card in his hand, "Now Sabrian's ability can be activated, once per turn during either player's battle phase, if Sabrian is in a battle, by discarding one card from my hand, until the end of the battle, the opposing monster loses half of its attack points, and then Sabrian gains half the amount it lost, as well as an extra 300".

Crowler looked shocked at his Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, Atk: 4400-2200. Sabrian once again roared, Atk: 2700-4100, Chumley pointed at Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, "Now take him down with Tiger Razor Slash".

Sabrian roared before he jumped towards Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem and slashed him twice with his claws, he then landed in front of him before jumping backwards and landing in front of Chumley.

Crowler looked shocked, he then closed his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face as Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem fell apart behind him, Crowler LP: 1000-0. The spectators were quiet for a few seconds before they started cheering, Jaden and Syrus the loudest.

Chumley looked shocked himself for a few moments while Sabrian disappeared, then a smile appeared on his face, "I won, I actually won", Crowler came over to him, "Yes indeed you did Chumley, you showed incredible skill here today, and that…" his smile grew bigger, "Was the whole point of this duel, not win or lose".

Chumley looked at him shocked, Jaden then looked at Sheppard, "Uh, what is he talking about?" Sheppard chuckled while he looked at Crowler, silently telling him to continue.

Crowler nodded and looked at Chumley, "You see the reason I told you to go through this, was so you could prove your abilities, and with the skills you displayed here today, I wouldn't have failed you even if you had lost, I will… recommend you for the position at Industrial Illusions".

Chumley's eyes widened, "Dr Crowler, you…" Jaden looked at Syrus and then at the others, "Wait but that means… that Crowler has the heart of a human after all, not the heart of a demon like we all believed", Syrus nodded while the others sighed at Jaden's comment, but they did understand what he meant.

Crowler held out his hand towards Chumley, "You're graduating now", Chumley looked at the hand before he shook it with a smile, "Farewell, and congratulations Chumley".

Syrus looked sad, "He's leaving, I don't know how I should feel about this", Jaden looked at him, "Sy, Chumley gets to follow his dream, let's not be sad about this, we should be all parties and hugs". But then Jaden heard sobbing next to him and got shocked when he saw how rivers of tears were running down Sheppard's cheeks, then all of them burst into laughter at the sight, including Crowler and Chumley.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON,

Jaden and the others stood and watched a plane fly away, with Chumley in it, after having said good bye to everyone and then wishing him good luck, it had been time for him to leave, Syrus was crying and Jaden himself felt a little sad over having to see his friend leave, Alexis who stood next to him squeezed his hand a little,

He smiled at Alexis before looking at the plane that got smaller and smaller as it got further away, _Chumley, good luck buddy, I know you will be a great card designer, he thought_.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CHUMLEY,

Chumley was standing pressed against the window next to his seat, watching as the island got smaller and smaller for each passing second, he were no longer wearing his Slifer jacket, but instead a suit, ready for his first day at his new job.

He then moved away from the window, while rubbing the tears out of his eyes, "Good bye everyone, Jaden, Sy, but I promise… I'll be back, someday", Des Koala who was sitting behind him in spirit form nodded with a happy smile on his face.

Chumley then opened the took out a paper out of his suit, he looked at it with a smile, it had been Jaden's crudely design from the day before, "And I will see, if I can ask Mr Pegasus for permission to work on a special project, for your birthday that is coming soon Jaden". He said with a smile as the plane got further and further away from the island.

**So Chumley** **was offered a job at Industrial Illusions after winning it's design contest, but before Crowler would even consider recommending him, Chumley had to beat him in a duel, but if he lost he would get expelled. Once Jaden found out about this he decided to help Chumley prepare for the duel the next day. Then the next day the duel took place and it went back and forth. Then finally Chumley managed to win using the two cards that had been made from his designs, so now he's off to follow his dream, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	41. The Graduation Duel, Jaden vs Zane

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time, two of Chumley's card designs got turned into official cards, and he got offered a job at Industrial Illusions as a card designer by Pegasus. But Crowler was hesitating to let him go since he hadn't passed his exams, so he told Chumley to duel him the next day, if Chumley won he would recommend him for the job at Industrial Illusions, but if he lost, he would get expelled. The next day the duel began, and it got intense, during the duel Chumley used both of the cards that had been made from his designs, and finished the duel with one of them, Sabrian the Supreme Tiger, now he's off to work at Industrial Illusions as a card designer, what will happen next?**

Chapter 41- The Graduation Duel, Jaden vs Zane

It was in the evening at Duel Academy, at the blue dorm so was Zane lying down on his bed, thinking about earlier that day, when the test results had been shown.

FLASHBACK,

All of the students looked as the names of the students that got the top 10 results on the tests appeared on a screen, and everyone gasped in amazement and admiration as Zane's name appeared on first place, not that anyone was surprised over that.

Crowler turned towards Zane with a proud smile on his face, "Congrats Zane, you have done it again, you have gotten the highest score in the school, and you know what that means. You win the honor of being the headline in this year's graduation match".

Zane who had looked at him with a small smirk on his face with his arms crossed lowered them, "Why thank you". Crowler looked at him with a bigger smile, and tradition dictates that you get to pick whoever you want as your opponent, so who will it be Zane?" Everyone began discussion that, wondering who Zane would pick as he just stood there.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Zane looked up at his ceiling while he narrowed his eyes a little, he didn't need to choose, the choice was obvious, _Who will I duel? The only one who is worthy, he thought_.

He rose from his bed and walked over to his balcony door and opened it, letting the wind hit his face, _It's time I finally gave Jaden his rematch, and let us finally settle which one of us that is Duel Academy's best duelist, he thought_.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Syrus and Jaden was sitting on Jaden's bed talking, still feeling a little weird that they now had this room all for themselves, now that Chumley was gone, he hadn't been gone for long but they already missed him badly.

Then suddenly they heard someone knock on their door, Syrus got up and went over to it and opened it, Jaden jumped to his feet when Syrus let out a small scream, he looked at doorway and got shocked when he saw Zane there, looking a little confused at Syrus.

Syrus rubbed the back of his head feeling sheepish, "Sorry it's just… you kinda scared me big bro", Jaden came over to him, "Zane usually scares you when he suddenly shows up without warning Sy".

Jaden then watched as Zane entered their room and looked around, "So uh…. what's up Zane?" Jaden was a little shocked that Zane had come over to their room, while their other friends had done that from time to time, if Zane had shown up they had always talked to him outside, never inside of the dorm.

Zane got a smirk on his face, "You know, in my three years here at the academy, I have never had a single reason to set foot in this dorm, it's nice I finally found a reason to come out here". Jaden looked at him, "And what reason would that be Zane?"

Zane looked at him with a smirk, "To duel you", Jaden looked shocked while Syrus fell over anime style, "A duel, with me?" Zane nodded at him, "Yes that's right Jaden, I decided, I want you to be my opponent in the Grad Match".

Jaden got an excited smile on his face while Syrus jumped back up on his feet and looked at Zane shocked, "Wait the Grad Match? That's the biggest duel of the year". Zane nodded, "Yes, and so I want it to be intense, and who could help me make it intense than you Jaden? You're the one duelist here that has been the closest to defeating me since I got here, so I want you to be my opponent".

Jaden got a smirk on his face, "I am so in Zane, I have waited for a second chance to face you", Zane nodded and placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, "Same here, and I want to face you when you're using both of your greatest powers, so… til then". He walked over to the door and opened it, but he then stopped and looked back at them, with a joking smile on his face, "Oh and by the way, I really like your dorm, it's a great fit for you kids". He then walked out of the dorm.

Jaden looked at the door with a smirk, "Wow this is so cool, the Grad Match, the last duel of the entire school year, and I will be in it". Syrus looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Yeah but think about it", Jaden looked a little freaked out over Syrus reaction, "I mean come on Jaden this is Zane we're talking about here, the only duelist here at the academy that you ever lost to, and you will be dueling him in front of the entire school".

Jaden looked at Syrus, feeling a little awkward because of how Syrus had reacted, "Come on Sy, don't you think that you're overreacting a little bit", Syrus looked at him, "Jaden! If you don't win this you'll be stuck in his shadow forever, you'll never become the next king of games".

Jaden placed his hands on Syrus's shoulders with a smile, "Okay Sy calm down a little, I have improved a lot since I got here, so I'm sure I can beat him this time, after all, had he done just one wrong move last time the whole duel could have ended differently".

Syrus sighed, "But Jaden! That's easier said than done, I sure you're really good but Zane is…" Jaden looked at him, "Zane is what Syrus?" Chumley looked troubled, "he has just never lost, sure he might have lost that match against Camula, but he threw that match on purpose to save me, other than that he's undefeated".

Syrus then looked at Jaden, "Look Jaden, it's not that… I don't believe in you and you're chances of winning, it's just, I… I don't want to see my best friend get hurt that's all, aw man, all of this is coming out wrong, what can I say?"

Jaden looked at him as a smile appeared on his face, "How about, get your game on", Syrus looked at him with a smile, "Alright". Jaden then looked up at the ceiling, "And I can guess the other thing that's bothering you Sy". Syrus looked at him confused.

Jaden looked at him with a smile, "Since you and Zane has gotten closer, you want to cheer for him, but you also wants to cheer for me in this coming duel", Syrus's eyes widened, he then looked next to him, Jaden placed a hand on his shoulder, "No need to think too hard about this Sy, either cheer for either of us or why not both, and then be happy with the result, after all it will be an amazing duel". Syrus looked at him and nodded with a smile.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

The rumors about Zane's choice of opponent had spread, and at the moment so was Bastion, Alexis and Chazz talking about it, "It's true you guys, it's gonna be Zane and Jaden in the Graduation Match". Bastion looked excited, "My that has the making of a fantastic duel, think about it, a Obelisk versus a Slifer, a third year student versus a first year, it should be really good".

Chazz growled a little and stomped with his foot, "It should be the Chazz dueling now that would be a match, although..." He stopped and looked at the others, "I have wanted to see those two face each other since I learned about the close match between them, so even though I think I would be better suited to be in this duel than Jaden, I guess this will be pretty good too".

Then all three of then jumped in shock because Atticus swung between them hanging from a tree branch right over them, he then jumped down and crossed his eyes while smiling with his eyes closed, "You're right about that Chazzy, I mean I have been wanting to see this duel since I got back, after all, it will be a clash between calm, cool and collected and fast and furious".

Alexis placed a hand on her chin, "I wouldn't say Jaden is furious, but he definitely duels with more passion than Zane does". Atticus looked at her with a smirk, "Of course, no one duels with more passion than Jaden Yuki, I learned it the day I met him".

Bastion nodded, "True, but sometimes doing that can hurt your game", Chazz sighed, "Still thinks it should be me dueling", all of the others looked at him, he blinked confused, "What?" Alexis sighed, "Trust me, the only one who could possibly give Zane his final exciting challenge before leaving Duel Academy, is Jaden", Chazz mumbled for himself as he crossed his arms, while the others talked about how the duel might turn out.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Jaden stood and looked out over the ocean from the Slifer cliff, Yubel appeared next to him, "You have a big duel ahead of you tomorrow Jaden, shouldn't you get some sleep?" Jaden shook his head, "I really can't Yubel, I have been thinking about a lot of things, we have gone through a lot since we got to the island, haven't we?"

Yubel nodded with a smile, "You're right about that, though the biggest thing that I can think of is actually you getting a girl friend, Mr `I'm not interested in girls´". She chuckled while Jaden sighed, "I know, you have told me that since I finally got together with her".

Yubel then looked out over the ocean, "So, tomorrow is the long awaited rematch with Zane, do you feel ready?" Jaden nodded, "Since he did tell me he wanted to face me using both my greatest powers, I have had pretty good time to prepare a deck using both of them, unlike the match with Kagemaru which was a last second thing".

Jaden looked out over the ocean, "But seriously, this has been one interesting first year here at Duel Academy, and what a way to end it, one final match against the big man on campus, the top duelist in the school, the only student here who defeated me". Yubel nodded, "I'm looking forward to it, part of me hope to be a part of the match as well, and if you were to summon me, if I got turned into Terror Incarnate you could finish of that Cyber End Dragon pretty easily using its ability at the end phase".

Jaden smiled and looked out over the ocean, "We'll see what's gonna happen tomorrow, I just hope I'm as ready as I feel, I mean, while I'm excited to duel him again, I really wants to win this time" Yubel looked at him, "Just remember to duel as yourself Jaden, if you try to duel differently than usual, it will only hurt your game, keep that in mind", Jaden looked at her and nodded.

Then suddenly they heard a voice behind them, they turned around and got shocked when they saw Zane and Alexis there, "Zane, Lex? What are you two doing here?" Zane looked at him, "I was on my way here to just say a thing to you, and met her on the way here, we both apparently figured that you would be unable to sleep".

Zane narrowed his eyes, "So, it's almost time now Jaden", Jaden nodded, "The next we will see each other, will be right before the match as we walk into the arena so, I hope you're prepared to do this in front of the entire school Jaden". He then turned around and walked away, leaving Jaden and Alexis looking at him as he walked away.

Alexis came over to him and he turned around and looked out over the ocean again with her next to him, "You know, you didn't have to come and check up on me Lex", Alexis smiled at him, "I just wanted to see how you were feeling".

Jaden looked at her, "I'm nervous, excited and happy, but also more determined to win than I have ever been until now, after all Zane was the first one to defeat me in a long time, so I really want to win this". Alexis smiled and leaned towards him, "If you do your best I think you have a good chance of being the first one to defeat him".

Jaden smiled at her and put his arm around her, they looked out over the ocean again for a few moments, Jaden then looked at her, "Thanks for checking up on my Lex, but I think we both should get to bed now, so I will have enough energy to duel tomorrow, and so you can be there and see when I become Duel Academy's new number 1".

Alexis smiled and nodded, Jaden then followed her back to the girls dorm, she then said good night to him before she gave him a quick kiss, he then also said good night to her before he left to get back to the Slifer dorm to try and sleep a little before the big match that would be the next day.

THE NEXT DAY,

The Obelisk arena was full of students and teachers, eager to watch the duel between Jaden and Zane, most of them figured that Jaden must almost be as good as Zane by now if Zane picked him as an opponent, and so, they really looked forward to see this duel. Chancellor Sheppard and Crowler sat down next to each other, Crowler still not completely happy over that Jaden was Zane's opponent in the Graduation Match.

Then all of them looked towards as the entrance as the two duelists walked in side by side, they walked to the opposite side of the stage, as soon as they got up on it, they walked towards each other.

Jaden looked at Zane, "Alright, may the best duelist win Zane", he held out his hand, Zane nodded with a smile and shook his hand, they then walked back to their corners and turned towards each other, they activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards.

Sheppard looked at Crowler who stood up with a microphone in his hand, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, we commence, with the Graduation Match between Zane Truesdale and Jaden…is it Yucky? No wait, Yoody? No, no, Yuki, Yuki".

Jaden rolled his eyes, even after all this time, Zane looked at Jaden, "Enough small talk!" Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "You said it Zane, now…" Both of them looked at each other with determined looks on their faces, "DUEL!"

Jaden looked at Zane, "Now get your game on Zane, so who will make the first move?" Zane looked at him, "You'll pick", Jaden looked at him, "In that case, make your move, I'll go second". Zane looked at him, "Really, second?" He was a bit shocked since Jaden usually went first in a duel, _Interesting choice, he thought_.

Jaden looked at his cards, _B going second, he won't be able to summon that powerful Cyber Dragon on his first turn, since its ability only allows him to summon it if I have a monster on my field and his field is empty, Jaden thought_.

Zane looked at Jaden, figuring out what he was doing, _Someone has study up on me, a very clever move Jaden, but it won't help you in the end, he thought_.

Jaden looked at Zane, "Now, let's throw down Zane", Zane drew his next card, "Alright, here goes", he looked at the card, he held it out and showed that it was Polymerization, "I activate Polymerization, and with it I can send certain monsters from my hand to summon a fusion monster".

Jaden looked shocked, "You fusion summon already?" He was troubled, he had seen Zane fusion summoned only two creatures, Cyber Twin Dragon and Cyber End Dragon, and he had a bad feeling it was the latter option.

Zane grabbed three cards in his hand, "That's right Jaden, there is more than one way to skin a cat, or in this case, summon a dragon, now I send the three Cyber Dragons in my hand to the graveyard, in order to summon the almighty Cyber End Dragon".

Jaden watched as the three mechanical dragons got sucked into the vortex, and out came the three headed Cyber End Dragon as it roared, Atk: 4000.

Chazz's eyes widened, "Whoa". Bastion nodded, "Dear me", Syrus nodded also with a troubled look, "And me, this isn't good", Alexis nodded, "He really is good, but I believe Jaden can get out of this".

Jaden looked at the three headed mechanical dragon, feeling a little troubled, _Okay so that backfired on me big time, I tried to keep him from summoning Cyber Dragon, and then he takes and brings out Cyber End Dragon, it will be trouble because of its ability, when it attacks a monster in defense mode, it can deal piercing damage to the opponent, he thought_.

Jaden looked at him, "So, do you have anything else to throw at me Zane?" Zane looked at him, "Actually I do, this, Different Dimension Capsule", a capsule appeared on the field, Zane took out his deck, "Now I get to choose any card I want from my deck, then I remove it from play, and then during my second standby phase from now I get to add it to my hand".

A card was placed into the capsule and it went into the ground, Jaden narrowed his eyes, _This is what he did during our last duel, he added his Power Bond to his hand with that card, but even so, with only one card left in his hand, won't it be a little risky?_

Zane grabbed his last card, "Next I throw one card face down and end my turn", Jaden looked at him, _And now a face down as well? It's possible that it is De-Fusion if he plans on re fuse Cyber End with Power Bond, but I still think it's a bit risky now with no cards in his hand, he thought._

Jaden took and drew his next card, "I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing in attack mode", an explosion of fire appeared behind Jaden and Burstwing flew out of the fire and landed in front of Jaden, Atk: 1700.

Zane got a smirk on his face, "Looks like you're going big from the start as well", Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "I activate Burstwing's special ability, by discarding one spell card, until the end of your next turn, Cyber End loses 800 attack points, and then Burstwing gains 300 for two levels Cyber End Dragon has, and since he is a level 10, he gains 1500 points". Cyber End Dragon lowered his three heads as he got covered by a red aura, Atk: 4000-3200. Burstwing then roared as he got covered by a red aura as well, Atk: 1700-3200.

Jaden then held up his Duel Disk and a glow came out of his graveyard, "And now since I discarded an equip spell, I can now equip it to any Elemental Dragon Hero on the field, so come back Elemental Force".

Burstwing then got covered by a aura that shifted in different colors, Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate Elemental Force's effect, by discarding one Elemental Dragon Hero to my graveyard, one random monster is selected from your deck. Then all your monsters on the field lose 100 attack points for every level it has for as long as they are on the field, and then Burstwing gains 100 points for every level that monster has".

Jaden took and discarded Terradrake to the grave, a card then came out of Zane's deck, he then took and showed it, it was the level 7 Cyber Laser Dragon. Cyber End Dragon lowered his heads even more as he got even weaker, Atk: 3200-2500. Burstwing roared again, Atk: 3200-3900. Zane then placed Laser Dragon back into his deck and shuffled it.

Jaden then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell Monster Reborn, so now I get to revive a monster, and who's better than my Elemental Dragon Hero Terradrake". Terradrake burst out of the ground before pulling his sword out of it, Atk: 2000.

Jaden then took and pointed at Cyber End Dragon, "Now Burstwing, attack Cyber End Dragon with Burning Slash", flames came out of Burstwing's mouth and covered his wings, he then took and kicked of the ground, flying towards Cyber End Dragon and slashed him across its chest, sparks came out of its chest before it exploded, Zane LP:4000-2600.

Everyone in the arena looked shocked over seeing Zane's most powerful monster get destroyed right in front of them, Alexis was smiling, "He really did it, that was amazing Jaden". Bastion nodded, "Indeed, that was quite a move".

Sheppard was smiling, "Jaden is doing quite well against Zane, isn't that right Crowler", Crowler snorted, "Everyone gets lucky once in a while, Zane is not the star student of Duel Academy for nothing".

Jaden pointed at Zane, "And now that you're wide open, Terradrake…" but Zane pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate the trap Call of Haunted, to bring back you know who, so rise once more… Cyber End Dragon!" Cyber End Dragon reappeared on the field.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "Fine, then I activate Terradrake's special ability, since he won't attack this turn, he can deal 300 points of damage to you for every Elemental Dragon Hero on the field". Terradrake slammed his sword into the ground and a crack spread towards Zane, he covered his face as rocks flew up and hit him, Zane LP: 2600-2000.

Jaden looked at his two cards, "I end my turn with two face down cards". Zane took and drew his next card, then the capsule appeared out of the ground, shattering and the card inside of it got added to Zane's hand.

Jaden looked at him shocked, "Whoa hold on, this is only your first standby phase, why is the card back already". Zane looked at him with a smirk, "Because the card I removed was Card from a Different Dimension, if this card is removed from the game, it returns to my hand during my next standby phase, and then we both got two draw two cards from our decks".

Jaden and Zane both drew two cards, Jaden looked at the cards he had in his hand, _Well didn't expect that, he seemed to be really prepared for this match, I just hope my preparations pay off as well, he thought_.

Zane looked at his hand, he grabbed one card, "I place one card face down and attack with Cyber End Dragon, go Super Strident Blaze". Cyber End Dragon opened it's three mouths and unleashed a blast towards Burstwing, however once the blast was over, Burstwing was still standing there, "If an Elemental Dragon Hero equipped with Elemental Force would be destroyed in battle, I can send the spell card to the graveyard to save my monster and cut the damage in half", Jaden LP: 4000-3950.

Zane nodded, "I know, but now Burstwing also loses the attack points it had gained thanks to it, also since I also end my turn now, his special ability will end as well, which means that his attack points will return to normal", Burstwing Atk: 3900-1700.

Syrus looked at the others, "Jaden sure could have used Elemental Force as Power Bond is played", Bastion nodded, "Indeed, which is why Zane attack right now, so that its effect would not be able to save Jaden later". Syrus looked at Jaden, hoping that Jaden had a few more tricks up his sleeve.

Jaden drew his next card and looked at it, Zane pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I now activate my trap card, Earthshaker, and I pick earth and fire, and now, you have to choice one of these two attributes, and then every creature on the field with that attribute will be destroyed", Jaden gritted his teeth, because he knew what that meant, no matter what he did, one of his Elemental Dragon Heroes would be history.

Alexis looked at Jaden, "That can't be easy for Jaden, knowing that no matter what he does, only one of his own monsters will be destroyed", Bastion and Chazz nodded, while Syrus looked at Jaden worried.

Jaden then looked at Terradrake, "Sorry about this", he then looked at Zane, "I chose earth", Zane nodded and then the ground got cracked open and Terradrake was pulled down into it as he got destroyed.

Jaden looked at his cards, now he had to be extra careful, he grabbed a card in his hand, "I discard Miracle Fusion to activate Burstwing's ability, so like before, he gains 1500 attack points and your Cyber End Dragon loses 800 until the end of your next turn". Cyber End Dragon lowered his head as he once again got covered by the red aura, Atk: 4000-3200, Burstwing then roared as he got covered by the red aura as well, Atk: 1700-3200.

Jaden wanted to attack and destroy Cyber End Dragon, but he knew it would be too risky, because then he would be wide open for a direct attack on Zane's next turn, should he be able to bring it back, Jaden grabbed one of his remaining two cards, "I place one card face down and end my turn".

Zane looked at him, "That's all? I expected more from you", he drew his next card, "I for one will play the spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards", Zane drew his cards, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I play the spell card De-Fusion, so Cyber End Dragon splits back into the three Cyber Dragons I merged to create him".

Jaden gritted his teeth as he saw Zane's Cyber End Dragon split back into its three separate forms, Atk x 3: 2100, he knew what was coming next, this is exactly how their last duel ended.

Zane then held up a card and a blinding light appeared, "Next I activate, my spell card, recognize it Jaden? It's Power Bond, and with it, I can now summon back an old friend I think you remember, the Cyber End Dragon!"

Jaden watched as the mighty Cyber End Dragon took and reappeared once again on the field, Zane looked at Jaden, "And now thanks to my spell card Power Bond, the attack points of my Cyber End Dragon are now doubled". Cyber End Dragon roared as he got covered in a blue aura, Atk: 4000-8000.

Syrus looked worried, "Oh man, this isn't good at all you guys", Bastion nodded, "That's the understatement of the year Syrus, unless one of Jaden's face downs can save him, I'm afraid this match is over".

Chazz sighed, "I knew that the Chazz should have been the one to duel, after all I would have lasted a lot longer than Jaden did". Alexis glared at Chazz, Atticus just focused on the match, "Even so I agree that things doesn't look too good for Jaden right now, I mean like Bastion said, one attack and this match will be over". Alexis looked at her older brother, "We shouldn't count Jaden out just yet, he said he had prepared his deck for this, so I have faith that he has a way out of this mess". Atticus nodded, "I can only hope Lexi".

Crowler had a smirk on his face, "See Chancellor Sheppard? This is why Zane is our star student, why his name will go down in Duel Academy history, and it seems like Jaden's luck has finally run out, and so… he will get defeated by Zane a second time". Sheppard chuckled, "I wouldn't be so sure about that Crowler, after all we all know Jaden and he always find a way to turn things around".

Jaden looked at the tree headed mechanical dragon with narrowed eyes, "I knew that you would try to finish me off with Power Bond, and I guess you have a backup plan in case this doesn't work".

Zane looked at Jaden, "Seems like you have figured it out, but even so this duel is already over Jaden, and I must say I'm a bit disappointed, I expected more from you than this".

Jaden looked at Zane with a chuckle. "What, you think this duel is already over Zane?" Zane looked at him, "This next attack should answer that Jaden, now Cyber End Dragon, attack Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing with Super Strident Blaze".

Cyber End Dragon began to charge up a blast in the mouth of each of his three heads, he then fired the blast towards Burstwing and everyone held their breaths, if this attack made contact this duel would be over, was Jaden going to lose already?

Jaden quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "here's my counter answer Zane, I activate the spell card Shrink, so now, your Cyber End Dragon loses half of his original attack points until the end of this turn, while I wish it was a bit more it will be enough to save me this turn".

Zane gritted his teeth a little as the three blasts shrunk a little in size, Cyber End Dragon Atk: 8000-6000. Jaden then covered his face as the blast hit Burstwing and pulverized him and then hit Jaden as well, Jaden LP: 3950-1150, Jaden groaned a little, but since he was still in the game, he was pretty happy, especially because of what was about to happen.

One of his remaining two face down got revealed, "Now I play Hero Signal, so now since a monster of mine got destroyed, I can summon an Elemental Hero from my deck, as long as it's level 4 or below". Jaden took out his deck from his Duel Disk and looked through it.

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode", Bubbleman appeared on the field on a knee with his arms crossed, Def: 1200. Jaden shuffled his deck and placed it into his Duel Disk, "And thanks to his ability, I get to draw two cards from my deck", Jaden then drew two cards and looked at them before placing them in his hand.

Zane looked at him, "Clever move, but it won't help you in the end", he grabbed a card in his hand, "I summon forth Cyber Kirin", a mechanical beast appeared on the field, Atk: 300. Zane looked at Jaden, "And now by sacrificing him, all effect damage I would take for this turn, goes to 0, and that means, the side effect of Power Bond is cancelled out". Cyber Kirin disappeared, Zane looked at Jaden, "And with that, I end my turn, which means Cyber End Dragons attack points return to normal", Cyber End Dragon, Atk: 6000-8000.

Bastion looked really impressed, "What a flawless move, very impressive", Atticus nodded, "Yeah totally, Jaden will really have his work cut out for him if he's gonna get out of this situation", Alexis got a troubled look on her face, she knew that they were right, she just hoped that Jaden would be able to pull it off.

Zane looked at Jaden, "Come on, this isn't like you, where is the Jaden Yuki who could almost make the right card appear when he needed it because of his faith in his deck? Where is the Jaden Yuki that almost defeated me in our last match?" Jaden sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "He's here Zane, but right now he's struggling, since he's a little too focused on the thoughts of beating you, and because of that, he has forgotten what his greatest strength is".

Zane looked at him confused, Jaden then looked at him with a huge smirk on his face, "And that's not to worry about the result of a duel until it's determined who will win and who will lose, and just have a great time, so now it's time for me to make my comeback".

Jaden's friends in the spectator seats and sighed with a small smile after hearing him say that and saw him draw his next card, "Looks like Jaden is finally acting like himself again in this match". Alexis nodded, "Yeah it sure looks like it, and that's when he's dueling at his best, no matter what kind of opponent he faces".

Bastion nodded as well, "Indeed, so this match is not over yet my friends", Atticus chuckled, "Nope, far from it, and I guess Lexi is happy that her future husband won't be defeated just yet".

Everyone swallowed nervously as they saw how Alexis stood up before she placed her fist in Atticus face, he was sitting on a seat behind her, they others moved away from her a little as Atticus held his face in pain and she sat down with an angry expression on her face, "One would have thought you had learned by now not to tease me", but she had to admit, what he had said sounded nice to her, even though she would never tell him that, she would never hear the end of it from him or their parents once he told them as well.

Jaden looked at the card he had drawn, "I play Graceful Charity, so now I get to draw three cards as long as I discard two to my grave", Jaden drew three cards, he looked at them, he then took one from his hand and one of the ones he had drawn and placed them in his graveyard, he then placed the other two cards in his hand before he grabbed one of them.

"Next I summon Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw in attack mode", a hurricane appeared behind Jaden, then a few seconds later so flew Quickclaw out of the hurricane and landed in front of Jaden with his arms crossed, Atk: 1600.

Jaden then took and drew the top four cards of his deck, "And as you know, since I summoned Elemental Dragon Hero Quickclaw, I get to check the top four cards of my deck, and if I find a level 6 or below, I get to summon it to the field, the rest is shuffled back into my deck".

Jaden looked at the four cards he had drawn, he felt a smile appear on his face, he grabbed one of them, "Now I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode", Clayman appeared on the field, he went down on a knee and crossed his arms in front of him, Def: 2000. Jaden then took and placed the remaining three cards back into his deck and shuffled it.

Jaden then looked at Zane with a smirk, "And with that I end my turn, so now show me what you got Zane". Zane also got a smirk on his face, "Now I see the fire in your eyes that is usually seen when you're dueling".

Zane drew his next card and looked at it, "But of course, it's already too late for you Jaden, first I summon Cyber Phoenix in attack mode", a mechanical bird appeared on the field, Atk: 1200. Zane looked at Jaden, "With Cyber Phoenix on the field, any spells or traps that target a certain monster are… destroyed, which means that their effects are cancelled out, see where I'm going with this Jaden?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes a little, "Yeah, Yeah I get it Zane, I can no longer mess with your Cyber End Dragon with spell and trap cards", Jaden felt a small smirk on his face, _And sure that might make it seem hopeless at the moment, but I still have one trick to take it down, all I need is the attribute, he thought as he looked at a card in his hand_.

Chazz sighed, "Come on, can't Jaden just lose already? I mean we all know he will so why just prolong it?" Bastion looked like he was in deep thoughts, "While it's still not certain that he will lose, I do admit that this is a tough spot, what can he do?" Atticus looked at Jaden, "Looks like your boyfriend is in quite a tight pinch Lex".

Alexis looked at him, "Even so I believe he will find a way out of this situation, also who are you rooting for anyway?" Atticus looked at her, "No one in particular, I mean, both of them are my friends and so I want them both to win, but I know that only one can, so I will not side with anyone during this duel, just watch and enjoy it and then be happy for whoever wins, and telling the loser that he did a great job, which I know will be true considering that it's Jaden and Zane that's dueling".

Alexis looked at him shocked, with how he usually acted she sometimes forgot that he were actually quite smart, and that was a good way to think, especially since both of the duelists were his good friends and he wanted them both to win, she then looked back at the duel with a smile, hoping to see more intense action from these two.

Zane looked at Jaden, "So then, I guess this is it, Jaden, Cyber End Dragon, attack Elemental Hero Clayman and end this once and for all". Cyber End Dragon unleashed his Super Strident Blaze and it went towards Clayman, if this hit, Jaden would take 6000 points of damage, of course he didn't plan on doing that.

Jaden held up his Duel Disk and a card came out of the graveyard, Jaden grabbed it and placed it into his back pocket, "I activate my Necro Gardna's special ability, so by removing him from play I can negate your attack". Necro Gardna appeared in front of Clayman and crossed his arms, blocking the blasts from the mechanical dragon's three head before disappearing.

Zane had a smirk on his face, "Now that's a move that the old Jaden would make, I end my turn, so show me what you got now Jaden". Jaden nodded and drew his next card and looked at it, "This will help me out quite a bit, I summon Reinforcement Dragon in defense mode".

Reinforcement Dragon appeared with a roared and practically lied down on the ground, Def: 2000, Jaden looked at Zane, "Now by sending him to the graveyard, his special ability activates, I get to draw five cards, and then if possible, I can normal summon a second time this turn".

The moment after he said that the ground under Reinforcement Dragon got cracked open and he got pulled down while he roared, then five orbs of light came up from the ground, entering Jaden's deck. Jaden then took and drew five more cards.

Jaden looked at them before adding them to his hand, making him have eight cards in his hand, he then grabbed one of them, "Now I play Silent Doom, so now I bring back one monster from my grave to the field in defense mode, so come back now Burstwing".

An explosion of fire appeared and Burstwing then appeared and went down on a knee and crossed his arms, he then grabbed a card in his hand, "And finally I place one card face down and end my turn". A card appeared in front of his feet before his turn ended.

Zane drew his next card, "Well, I'm surprised you have managed to survive Cyber End Dragon until now, but now it's time to end this", Jaden chuckled, "I think you should rather say good bye to that Cyber End Dragon again Zane".

Zane looked at him feeling a little confused, _What does he mean, even if added together his hero monsters attack points can't match my dragons 8000, he thought_.

But when his eyes widened as he remembered the face down Jaden just placed face down, "Wait a minute", Jaden nodded with a smile, "That's right Zane, these monsters are just gonna be sacrifices, in order to activate this, one heck of a trap card, now here comes, Elemental Burst!"

Zane got shocked as the trap card got revealed, "Oh no!" Jaden looked at him with a smirk, "Oh yes Zane, now by sacrifice a earth, fire, water and wind attribute monster, every single card on your field, is completely wiped out". Clayman turned into a pillar of rocks and earth, Bubbleman became a pillar of water, Burstwing became a pillar of fire and finally Quickclaw became a pillar of wind.

The four pillars of elemental powers then flew over to Zane's side of the field and crushed both Cyber Phoenix and Cyber End Dragon, Zane who was shielding his face looked shocked, and so did every single student and teacher in the arena as well.

Crowler stood up in complete shock, "This can't be happening, it just can't", Sheppard looked at him with a smile, "I told you not to underestimate Jaden, that boy is a rare kind of duelist don't you agree?" Crowler didn't but couldn't say it out loud, he looked at Zane, _Come on Zane just beat him already, you are the proud of Duel Academy, there is no way you would lose to the slacker, he thought to himself_.

Jaden chuckled, "So long Cyber End Dragon, I wish I could say I will miss him, but I really can't", Zane looked at him, "You won't have to miss him, because by destroying Cyber Phoenix, I get to draw one card from my deck", Zane drew a card, making it so he now had three in his hand, he looked at the card before looking back at Jaden with a smirk, "Don't you see? The way I've calibrated, my Cyber End Dragon is never gone for long, I will always, find a way to bring him back".

Jaden looked at him, "Yeah right, you're just bluffing", Zane looked at the card with the same smirk, "Oh but I'm not Jaden, because the card I drew, is a spell called Time Fusion, and with this card, time is most certainly on my side".

Jaden looked at him, "And why is that Zane?" Zane looked at Jaden, "Because now by removing one card in my hand from the game, its effect activates, which means that I can automatically call up a fusion monster to my field next turn during my standby phase, without having to wait for a single summoning requirement".

Jaden gritted his teeth when he heard that and saw Zane place a card into his back pocket, _So that means he's right, the Cyber End Dragon will return, and soon too, Jaden thought troubled_.

Zane looked at him with a smirk. "You can't win! And just in one turn, you'll see exactly why Jaden, and then the whole academy will see that you're a fraud", Jaden looked at Zane and Zane looked back at him with a small smirk on his face, "Don't feel bad Jaden, you lost to the best".

Jaden chuckled, "You're already writing your Graduation speech Zane? Don't be in such a rush, after all, I'm still standing in this duel". Chazz sighed, "Oh please, not for much longer".

Bastion also looked troubled, "Perhaps you're right for a change Chazz", Chazz glared a little at him, Syrus looked at Jaden, "He needs one really good draw", Atticus nodded with a smile while Alexis watched her boyfriend, "If anyone can make a miracle draw, it's Jaden, he will someone get what he needs".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, my turn", he took and drew his next card and looked at it, it couldn't really help him now, and in his hand he had five monsters and one Elemental Dragon Fusion, he didn't know what the card could do for him right now, but he was sure it would come in handy soon enough.

Jaden grabbed one of the monsters, Sparkman, "I place one card face down and then summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode". A card appeared in front of Jaden and then Sparkman appeared on a knee in front of Jaden with his arms crossed, Def: 1400. Jaden looked at Zane, "And now I end my turn.

Zane looked at Jaden as he placed his fingers on his deck, _You'll have to do much better than that Jaden, especially after you see what I have in store for you, he thought_.

He narrowed his eyes, "Brace yourself, my turn", he drew his next card and then placed it in his hand and moved his hand towards his back pocket, "First off, this returns to me, Card from a Different Dimension". He held up the card and showed it, "I removed it to activate Time Fusion, but now it's back, which also activates its special effect, which I'm sure you remember, we both get to draw two cards from our decks".

They both drew two cards and looked at them, Jaden managed to hide his shock and excitement, because now he had managed to draw the card that could help him and this. Zane looked at Jaden, _Too bad nothing can help you now Jaden he thought_. Jaden noticed that Zane was looking at him, he placed the cards in his hand and looked at him with a smirk, _Zane must feel pretty confident if he allows me to draw cards, he thought_.

Zane lifted up his arm, "And now, I call forth… Cyber End Dragon!" Jaden watched frustrated as Cyber End Dragon once again appeared on the field. Syrus looked troubled, "Oh man, not again!"

Alexis agreed with Syrus, "I know, you would think that, for once Zane would try to make combo without Cyber End Dragon". Atticus chuckled, "Hey, if it ain't broke". Bastion nodded, "Of course, because Cyber End Dragon was summoned by using Time Fusion, it can't attack until next turn". Chazz looked really impatient, "Next turn? Man how long will I have to wait until I get to see Jaden lose? I have wanted to see it since he beat me in our first match, even though knowing that Zane beat him isn't enough, I need to see it".

Jaden looked at Cyber End Dragon again, troubled but still had a smirk on his face, "So you're back huh? Well then I guess I just have to take you down again before I end this". Zane didn't like the confident sound in his voice, _Looks like Jaden might have a way to take him out and finish this, in that case I need to take extra precaution, he thought_. Zane then grabbed two cards in his hand, "I now place two cards face down and end my turn, and since you have seven cards, you need to discard one". Jaden grabbed a card in his hand and placed it into his graveyard.

Crowler was wiping his forehead which was covered in sweat while pulling in the collar of his jacket, "Oh dear me, I'm sweating bullets over here, can't we just declare Zane the winner yet? After all we all know that he will win", Sheppard looked on the match excited, "Not yet Crowler, after, if there is one thing I have learned about Jaden so is it to never count him out until his life points hit 0".

Jaden placed his fingers on his deck, "My draw then", Jaden drew his card, he looked at it and then placed it in his hand, "And first I play Double Fusion, so now by paying 500 life points I can fusion summon twice", Jaden LP: 1150-650.

Jaden grabbed two cards in his hand, "Now I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon forth Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", the two heroes got sucked into the vortex and one of Jaden's trademark monsters, Flame Wingman, appeared, Atk: 2100.

Jaden then held out his hand, "And I'm not done, now I fuse Sparkman with Flame Wingman, to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman". Flame Wingman and Sparkman got sucked into the vortex and out came Shining Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500.

Jaden held up his Duel Disk, "And now he gains 300 points for every Elemental Hero in my grave, which means that since there is a total of seven, he gains 2100 attack points". Flare Wingman, Atk: 2500-4600.

Zane looked at him, "Since I know you only had six in your grave, you must have discarded one earlier, right?" Jaden nodded, "When I played Graceful Charity, along with Necro Gardna, but I'm not done yet Zane", Zane looked at him confused.

Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, "Now I play Elemental Dragon Fusion, and so by paying another 500 life points, I just send Elemental Dragon Hero Aqua Blast to the graveyard in order to summon Elemental Dragon Hero Aquaburst to the field in attack mode", Jaden LP: 650-150.

He sent Aqua Blast to the graveyard and an explosion happened before a vortex appeared. Burstwing and Aqua Blast appeared and got sucked into it and out came Aquaburst, Atk: 2800.

Jaden looked at Zane, "And as long as this guy is on the field, all Elemental Dragon Heroes on the field gains 300 points for every Elemental Dragon Hero in my grave, and since I have five because I just discarded Oblivion, he gains 1500 points". Aquaburst, Atk: 2800-4300.

Zane now looked a little nervous, if Jaden attacked with both of them and Zane didn't activate one of the two cards he had placed face down, he would lose, but if he did he would lose Cyber End Dragon at the turn's end phase.

But while he wondered what he should do, he saw how Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I'm not done yet, I now activate the trap card Fusion Ally". Zane looked at him confused since he had never heard of that card.

At the same time so widen Syrus's eyes, "So that's what Jaden wants to do, he wants to beat Zane with power like Zane beat him with power in their last duel", Alexis looked at him, "What do you mean Sy?"

Syrus looked at her, "The only time I have seen Jaden play that card was when he faced Banner to save you guys", he looked at Chazz and Atticus as well, since those two plus Alexis had been taken when Banner beat them.

Chazz looked at Syrus, "So what does it do already?" Syrus looked back at the duel, "Just watch and see, but let me tell you this, one of those two will soon make Cyber End Dragon look like a weakling, even if he would have been enhanced by Power Bond".

Jaden looked at Zane with a smirk, "I can only activate Fusion Ally when I have two fusion monsters on the field that has less than 500 points difference in their original attack points. Now I get to send one of them to the graveyard and add that fusion monster's original attack points and its special abilities to the other one until the end of this turn, of course it the monster sent to the graveyard has an ability that activates when being sent there, it won't activate".

Zane looked shocked as Aquaburst disappeared and Flare Wingman got covered in a blue aura, Atk: 4600-7200, Jaden smiled at Zane, "Also like I said, Flare Wingman now also gains Aquaburst's abilities until the end of the turn as well, and since I now have six Elemental Dragon Heroes in the grave, he gains 1800 more attack points". Flare Wingman, Atk: 7400-9200.

Zane's eyes widened when he saw Flare Wingman's attack points, now he were strong enough to wipe him out even without using his special ability, he had no choice now. Zane then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I play the spell card Limiter Removal, which doubles the attack points of all my machine monsters on the field, like Cyber End Dragon", Cyber End Dragon roared as he got covered in a blue aura, Atk: 4000-8000.

Jaden smiled, "Not giving up without a fight huh? Well that's okay, it's more exciting this way anyway, now Flare Wingman, attack Cyber End Dragon with Shining Emerald Orb". Flare Wingman took and formed the green energy orb between his hands before firing it at Cyber End Dragon, blasting him to pieces, Zane LP: 2000-800.

Jaden looked at Zane who had covered his face when his dragon exploded, "And don't think Flare Wingman is done with you yet, after all when he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to its attack points, and that's 8000".

Zane looked shocked as Flare Wingman landed in front of him, Jaden smiled as a bright light began to appear from Flare Wingman's body, "School's out Zane". Zane pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "Not yet it's not, I activate my trap card, Damage Polarizer".

Jaden looked shocked as Flare Wingman's special ability didn't have an effect on Zane's life points, Zane looked at him as Flare Wingman flew over to Jaden's side again, "Thanks to this trap, all damage from a special effect, is reduced to 0".

Jaden looked at Zane, "Well I got to admit Zane, that is a sweet card", Zane nodded, "And as the cherry on top, we both get to draw one card, and for your sake Jaden, I hope it's a good one".

Both of them took and drew their next card, both of their eyes widened in shock, _I can't believe I drew… Battle Fusion, both of them thought at the same time_.

Jaden looked at his last two cards, there was nothing else he could do right now, he then took and placed Battle Fusion into his Duel Disk, "I will just throw down a face down, and then end my turn, which means since Fusion Ally's effect is over, Flare Wingman's points return to normal", Flare Wingman, Atk: 9200-4600.

Jaden looked at Zane, "I guess it's your turn now, so what's it gonna be this time Zane?" Zane looked at him, "You'll see soon enough Jaden". Jaden looked at him, "Well whatever you're planning good luck because I got a feeling, that this will be the final round".

Zane nodded his head, "I agree", he then looked at his deck, _The final round for you that is Jaden, my victory is assured, prepare for the bitter taste of defeat Jaden, he thought with a small smirk_.

Zane placed his fingers on his deck, "Alright, now it's, my turn", Jade drew his next card and looked at it, "And now I play Card of Sanctity, which let's both of us draw until we're holding six cards". Zane drew two and Jaden drew four.

Syrus looked troubled when he saw a smile appear on Zane's face, "I really don't that smile", Alexis nodded, "Yeah since Zane barely ever smiles, he's up to something", Atticus nodded with an excited look on his face, "Yeah for sure, and I think we're gonna see just exactly what it is really soon, get ready for the final round between this school's two best duelists".

Zane looked at Jaden, "Jaden, this has been really fun, but now, I'm afraid that it's all over", he then held up one of the cards he had drawn, and Jaden saw that it was Power Bond, "I now activate Power Bond, so now, by sacrificing the right monsters, I can once again summon… the Cyber End Dragon".

Chazz looked at Zane shocked and confused, "But how? He needs to have monsters to sacrifice them", Bastion nodded, "Chazz is actually right for once, his field is bare".

Zane chuckled, "I'm sorry, I forgot, I don't need monsters", he then grabbed a card in his hand, "I activate… Cybernetic Fusion Support, so now by paying half my life points, I can remove monsters from my field, hand or grave, in order to summon a fusion monster", Zane LP: 800-400.

The three Cyber Dragons came out of Zane graveyard, "Now let's welcome back… Cyber End Dragon". Jaden watched as Cyber End Dragon once again appeared on the field, _Alright it's official, I'm starting to get really tired of seeing that thing, he thought_.

Zane then looked at Jaden, "And as you know, thanks to Power Bond its attack points are doubled", Cyber End Dragon, Atk: 4000-8000. Zane then grabbed two cards in his hand, "And next I activate these, two Limiter Removals". Jaden looked shocked, "WHAT?! You had three of those?!"

Chazz looked on with wide eyes, "Trouble", Bastion nodded, "Very severe trouble indeed". Alexis looked troubled, "And it's all coming for Jaden".

Zane looked at Jaden, "As you know, each one of these doubles the attack points of every machine monster on my field, and with two… my Cyber End Dragon is now invincible", Cyber End Dragon, Atk: 8000-16000-32000. Zane looked at Jaden, "You're finished".

Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I don't think so Zane, you're the one that's finished, I activate Battle Fusion, and now, since Flare Wingman is a fusion monster and I use this when he's in a battle, he gains attack points equal to Cyber End Dragon's attack points". Flare Wingman, Atk: 4600-36600.

Crowler looked shocked when he saw that, "He can't do that, that simply must be against the rules", Sheppard stood up, "Oh please, this is everything that dueling is about, pushing yourself past your limits and always try to improve".

Flare Wingman flew towards Cyber End Dragon to finish it off, but Zane got a smirk on his face, "Nice counter move, but it's all for naught, after all, now I use… the spell card Battle Fusion, that's right Jaden, I have one too", Jaden's eyes widened a little when he heard that, he looked at Cyber Dragon who got even bigger, Atk: 32000-68600.

Jaden had never seen so many attack points in his life, he looked at Zane with a smile, the excited cries of the audience slowly disappeared, along with their monsters, as Zane and Jaden entered their own little world, while looking at each other with pride and admiration, "Wow Zane, you really are great, I'm really gonna miss ya".

Zane looked at him, "And I'm gonna miss you too Jaden, and that's why… I'm passing you the torch". Jaden looked at him confused, "Once I leave here, you'll be the top duelist here at Duel Academy, despite your grades, or your rank, you will be the best so make me proud".

Jaden's smile grew even bigger from getting such a compliment from Zane, "I'll give it my all Zane, and I'll start right now, because this duel is not over yet". Zane looked at him confused and Jaden's smirk grew.

"I still have one final trick left, my last face down, oh yeah and here it comes, I now activate, the trap card known as… Final Fusion!" Zane's eyes widened for a second before a smile appeared on his face, "How clever".

Jaden looked at Zane with a smirk, "If this card is played when a fusion monster on each of our fields is battling each other, the both of us, take damage to our life points equal to the combined attack points of our battling monsters, and you know what that means Zane". Zane nodded with a smirk as well, "Sure do Jaden, we both will lose the rest of our life points". Cyber End Dragon and Flare Wingman collided, destroying each other and dealing damage to both players equal to their combined power, which was 105 200 points of damage, Jaden and Zane shielded themselves from the shockwaves created by their monsters destruction.

Chazz stood up, waiting for the smoke to clear, "What happened down there?" Bastion nodded as he stood up, "Who won the duel?" All of the students and teachers waited impatiently to see who the winner would be, Zane was sitting on a knee, Zane LP: 400-0. Jaden were lying on his back looking up at the ceiling exhausted, Jaden LP: 150-0.

The students all stood up, all of them had enjoyed this amazing duel from the beginning to the end, and as a final twist so had it ended in a draw. Sheppard stood up again and began clapping his hand, soon followed by Crowler and the rest of the audience.

Jaden leaned his head back a little and looked at the audience, he then heard a voice next to him, "You okay?" He looked next to him and saw Zane as he sat down, "I think so".

Jaden sat up as Zane looked at the audience with a smile, "Looks like it ended in a draw", Jaden nodded, "Yeah, does that mean… we gotta duel again?" Zane looked at him with a smile, "Absolutely, some day we will", Jaden smiled back at him, "Sweet, I guess, until then".

Zane's smile grew as he held out his hand, "Until then Jaden", Jaden smiled as he slapped Zane's hand, "Good, I could really use the break", Zane nodded, "Me too", they both lied down on the stage, laughing after finally finishing the toughest, and the most fun duel they've ever had in their lives, while the audience continued to applaud them and cheer for them as they laughed.

**So as his opponent Zane chose to duel Jaden one last time before he left Duel Academy, the two of them continued take the lead during the duel, Zane sometimes almost finished Jaden off and sometimes Jaden almost finished Zane off. And in the end the duel ended in a draw, which means that there will be another rematch in the future between these two, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**

**P.S. There will be one final chapter, so don't think this story is finished just yet.**


	42. Birthday and the summer begins

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Season 1

**Last time, Zane got to know he would get the honor to duel in the Graduation Match, and that he would get to choose his opponent, he then took and chose Jaden, since he wanted to duel Jaden again. The duel then went back and forth, then the final round was a all out battle between Cyber End Dragon and Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, Jaden tried to win by using the spell card Battle Fusion but Zane had that card in his hand as well, s Jaden managed to make the duel a draw by using the trap card Final Fusion, what will happen next?**

Chapter 42- Birthday and the summer begins

Jaden was slowly waking up, he groaned, he had woken up in good time, something that wasn't really usual for him to do, he sat up while rubbing his eyes, it were now only a few days before summer started, and so Zane had recently left the island to meet some people that wanted to sponsor him in the pro league.

Jaden suddenly heard talking and to his right and got shocked when he not only saw Syrus sitting at his desk fully dressed, but it also seemed like he was talking to someone through his PDA.

He then saw how Syrus nodded his head, "Yeah I remember, don't worry, I will do my part, so there won't be a problem". But then he suddenly heard Jaden placing his feet on the floor, he quickly ended the call and turned around and looked at Jaden, "Jay! I didn't hear that you were awake, did you sleep well buddy?"

Jaden looked at him and nodded, "Well yeah, I usually sleep well, even so, there is something I wonder", he looked at Syrus with a confused look on his face, "What did you mean that you would do your part so there won't a problem? What are you gonna do Sy?"

Syrus looked really nervous now, he rubbed the back sheepishly while laughing nervously, "Oh that was nothing Jaden, I just promised to help someone with a thing, that's all, nothing you need to worry about Jaden".

Jaden looked at him, "Sy, is there anything you're not telling me pal?" Syrus began sweating, he rose up, "I will leave now a bit for the classes starts, since I have a few things I need to do to help that person before Crowler's class start, so I'll see you later Jay".

Then before Jaden could say anything else so ran Syrus out of the dorm room, Jaden looked after him before he sighed since he had been reminded that he had Crowler the first thing in the morning, what a way to start the day with.

He then looked at Yubel who appeared next to him, "Yubel, you noticed that Sy was acting a little weird right? I mean a bit weirder than he usually acts, what do you think is the reason for that?"

Yubel looked at him with an amused look on her face, "You really can't think of ANY reason for that Jaden?" Jaden shook his head, looking at her confused over the look on her face. Yubel looked towards the door, "Well, if you really can't figure it out, I won't tell you, and you'll have to wait until you find out by yourself".

Jaden looked at her confused, he sighed, he stood up, "Well might as well get ready, Crowler has been even harder on me since I became Duel Academy's new best duelist which I can see that he doesn't like that much, even though he accepts it a little bit more than he would have done if it had happened at the beginning of the year, he still dislikes the idea really much".

Yubel nodded, "Well of course, his prized student, Zane Truesdale, and Obelisk blue, got replaced by a Slifer red even though technically you're actually a Ra yellow, not only can't he accept that someone that's wearing a red jacket is the best duelist in the school, he has never really liked you that much either Jaden".

Jaden nodded with a small smile, "Yeah that's the understatement of the year Yubel, well then, I guess I should get dressed and get some breakfast before getting to Crowler's class". He then grabbed his clothes and then pulled off his pajamas while Yubel disappeared with a smirk, looking forward to see Jaden's face once he saw what his friends had planned for him.

LATER THAT DAY,

Jaden and Syrus were walking out of the main school building, Jaden pulled his hand through his arm as he sighed, "Oh man, Crowler really like to give long and boring lectures, of course he's not nearly as boring as Professor Stein is". Syrus chuckled, "I can agree on you on all of that, especially the part about Professor Stein, I mean, we're not the only students he's putting to sleep with his voice".

Syrus looked at him, "Hey Jay, what do you say we walk around for a while and just talk?" Jaden looked at him shocked for a second before he smiled, "Sure, why not?"

And so they walked around for a while just talking about the things they had experienced together with their friends since the two of them met, Syrus then looked up in the sky, "You know that I'm really thankful for that I was able to meet you right Jaden?"

Jaden looked at him confused, "Why do you say that Sy?" Syrus looked at him, "If it had not been for you, I would most likely never have improved my dueling skills, and I would have been expelled after a short while here".

Jaden smiled at him, "I didn't do much at all Sy, all I did was help you improve your self confidence, low self confidence has a nasty habit of messing with a person's dueling skills, so all I did was helped you duel with the true skills you had always possessed little buddy, after that you have only gotten better, now you most likely has the skills so that you could be a top student in the Ra dorm".

Syrus smiled at him, "Jaden, I'm really happy that you think that well about my skills, but you're giving me too much credit, I'm not quite that good", Jaden's smile grew bigger, "But you are, I bet you could defeat a few Obelisk students if you just believe in yourself". Jaden looked up in the sky after he said that, still with a smile on his face.

Syrus's smile grew bigger as well, but then he got a look on his face that said he just remembered something, he took and looked what time it was, his eyes widened, oc course Jaden didn't notice this since he looked up in the sky.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "Hey Jaden, I need you to come with me to the Slifer cafeteria right now, okay?" Jaden looked at him confused, "Well that's fine and all, but why?" Syrus looked at him, "You'll see once we get there Jay". Jaden just shrugged his shoulders and then followed Syrus back towards the Slifer dorm.

A LITTLE WHILE AT THE SLIFER DORM,

Jaden and Syrus had arrived at the Slifer dorm and walked towards the cafeteria, Syrus looked at Jaden who just shrugged his shoulders again and walked over to the door and grabbed a hold of the door to open it.

Jaden had figured that this were whatever Syrus had been talking about earlier that morning, however, he had no idea what it could be. He didn't notice that Yubel appeared behind him and shook her head with a smirk on her face didn't seem to have been able to figure out what was going on here.

Jaden took and pulled the door open, he saw that the cafeteria was completely dark. He was wondering what were going on when the lights were suddenly turned on, then his eyes widened as he saw all his friends there as well as Sheppard and Dorothy, and all of them (except for Chazz who was talking with a low voice) yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADEN!"

Jaden felt a smile on his face, "So this is what were happening, after all the things that had been happening recently I had not really been thinking that much about that my birthday".

Alexis smiled at him and came up to him, "Well we figured that, and that helped us prepare for your surprise party, so it was quite good that you didn't think that much about your birthday despite knowing that it was today".

Jaden's smile grew bigger, Alexis then led him in to the cafeteria with Syrus behind him, Jaden looked around, he saw grilled cheese, fried shrimps, homemade pizza and a birthday cake on the tables, along with two small packages on a table, he saw that one of them were from his parents while the other one was from Industrial Illusions which made him a little shocked.

Alexis walked over to the others and turned towards him with a smile, "And so, now we thought that you would open your presents first, then we eat, and finally we the entertainment would begin".

Jaden looked at her, "And what is the entertainment Lex?" Atticus looked at him with a smile, "Oh just a duel between Lexi and Chazz". Jaden looked at him shocked for a second before looking at Alexis and Chazz confused, Alexis shrugged her shoulders, "We figured you most likely would like to duel yourself, but we figured that he and I had never dueled, you would like to see a duel between us, right?"

Jaden got a smile on his face, "You're right that I would like to duel as well, but a duel between you two is gonna be sweet to see as well". The others chuckled as he said that, Alexis then took out a small present and held it out to Jaden, "So, how about you open mine first?"

Jaden smiled and took the present as he thanked her, he took and opened it, his eyes widened before a smile appeared on his face, it was a new deck box, it had a picture of Elemental Dragon Hero Burstwing on the front, Quickclaw on the right side and Aqua Blast on the left.

Alexis smiled at him, "I thought you might like it, I had it special made for you, to have your Dragon Hero deck in it", Jaden smiled and kissed her on the cheek it, "It's so sweet, thanks Lex", Alexis blushed and nodded with a happy smile on her face.

Bastion then came over to him, he then held out a small present, even though it was wrapped in paper, Jaden could see that it was a card, Jaden took it as he thanked Bastion and took and removed the paper.

He saw that the card he had gotten was an equip spell, Bastion looked at him, "It's called Big Bang Shot, the monster equipped with this gain 400 attack points, as well as the ability to inflict piercing damage". Jaden smiled at Bastion, "Thanks Bastion, this is a really nice card". Bastion smiled and they bumped fists.

Chazz then came over and handed Jaden an envelope, "Here, some money". The others looked at him, he narrowed his eyes, "What? I had no idea what to give him, so I decided to give him some money instead, I still have access to the accounts I had been given by my family after all, and it will be enough for at least five years".

Jaden chuckled, "It's okay Chazz, as long as you got something for me", he held out his hand, since he knew Chazz wasn't much for fist bumping. Chazz rolled his eyes a little before a small smile appeared on his face and he shook Jaden's hand.

Jaden then looked at Syrus who came up to him, he held up a present in the same shape as Bastion, meaning that it was at least one card as well. he smiled and thanked Syrus and took it, he opened it.

He smiled when he saw the card, "Black Pendant huh? Thanks Sy, this card will be very useful", Syrus smiled and they bumped fists. Atticus then came over to him with a smile on his face, "Well I guess I'm last then, and I think you might like what I have for you".

He held up a present and Jaden saw that it were in the size and shape of cards as well, he took it and opened it and saw that it contained four cards. He took and turned them around and his eyes widened in shock, the cards he was holding were Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Meteor Dragon, Black Skull Dragon and Meteor Black Dragon.

He looked at Atticus, "Why would you give me these cards? I mean they would fit you better". Atticus chuckled, "Well not really, while I have two copies of Meteor Dragon, Meteor Dragon and Black Skull Dragon, I never really get to summon them, though I do believe you would have better luck with that, since you're a master of fusion, also that Red-Eyes I managed to get my hand on recently to give to you".

Jaden smiled and they slapped hands before bumping fists and Atticus threw a brotherly arm around Jaden's shoulders.

Jaden then walked over to the presents that he had gotten as packages, he took the one he had gotten from Industrial Illusions, he saw a note and looked at it, "Hey this one is from Chumley". Alexis smiled and came over to him, "Yeah we know, so open it".

Jaden took and opened it and saw that it was a card as well, he turned it around and got shocked, "But… this is Elemental Dragon Hero Yubel – The Guardian, the design I did in class the day before Chumley's duel against Crowler!"

The others got shocked over to him and looked, Jaden looked at them, "I designed this monster so that it could be summoned by fusing any Elemental Dragon Hero with any of Yubel's three forms, and its powers will be slightly different based on which form is used in the fusion". Atticus looked at him, "Oh so cool, I can't wait to see you use her in a duel".

Jaden looked at him with a smile before opening the package from his parents, he opened it and saw that it was cards in it as well. He turned them around and looked at them, the smile on his face grew bigger, "Awesome, it's some of the latest Elemental Hero cards, now I need to work on my Elemental Hero deck so they will fit into it".

Jaden then looked at the others, "But before that, how about we eat so the duel between Lex and Chazz can begin?" The others nodded and each grabbed a plate and began grab some food.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER,

Jaden sat on the stairs that lead up to the dorm room with the others standing around him, Alexis and Chazz stood in front of them as they put their Duel Disk on. Jaden had a smile on his face, "Get your game on, Lex show him what you got". Alexis smiled at him as she put her deck into her Duel Disk and activated it.

Chazz took out his deck and placed it into his Duel Disk and activated it, he had also another reason for wanting to duel Alexis, maybe he could impress her enough to maybe gain her attention a little bit.

Both of them drew their first five cards, Chazz then placed his fingers on his deck, "I'll go first, I draw", he drew his next card and looked it, he then placed it in his hand and grabbed another one, "I now summon Armed Dragon LV 3 in attack mode". The smallest Armed Dragon appeared on the field, Atk: 1200.

Chazz looked at Alexis, "And with that, I end my turn", Alexis nodded and drew her next card, she grabbed a card in her hand, "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode", Alexis little ballerina appeared on the field with a spin, Atk: 1000.

Alexis looked at Chazz, "And now thanks to her special ability, since you don't have a monster that has equal or less attack points her, she can attack you directly, now Cyber Tutu, Pounding Pirouette".

Cyber Tutu with a determined look on her face flew past Armed Dragon LV 3, she spun few times before placing a kick in Chazz's chin, Chazz LP: 4000-3000.

Alexis then grabbed two cards in her hand, "Next I'm gonna throw down two face downs, and with that I end my turn". Jaden smiled, "Good job Lex! What a sweet move". Alexis looked at him and smiled.

Chazz growled a little since the duel had not started so well, but he weren't too worried, he took and drew his next card and looked at it, he then looked at Alexis, "I now activate my Armed Dragon LV 3's special ability and upgrade him to Armed Dragon LV 5".

The smaller dragon vanished and got replaced by Armed Dragon LV 5, Atk: 2400, Chazz then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I activate his special ability so now by sending my second Armed Dragon LV 3 to the graveyard I can destroy one monster on the field who has 1200 attack points or less", he placed the card into his graveyard.

Armed Dragon LV 5 prepared to blast Cyber Tutu, but Alexis pressed a button on her Duel Disk and one of her face downs got revealed, "Not so fast Chazz, I play Pure Pupil, now since I have a monster on my field with 1000 attack points or less, if you activate one of your monsters special ability, I can negate that ability and destroy that monster".

Chazz watched in shock as Armed Dragon LV 5 got destroyed by Alexis's trap card, he gritted his teeth a little, this wasn't going well, he looked at his hand, "I place one card face down and end my turn".

Alexis nodded and drew her next card, he looked at it, "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards", Alexis drew her cards and looked at them, "Next I play Polymerization, so now I fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber, and summon Cyber Blader". The two monsters got sucked into the vortex and out came Cyber Blader, Atk: 2100.

Alexis looked at Chazz, "Looks like this will be the end of this duel Chazz, Cyber Tutu attack him directly", Cyber Tutu took and moved towards Chazz, after she spun a few times, she took and kicked him in the chin again, Chazz LP: 3000-2000.

Alexis then took and pointed at him, "Now Cyber Blader, end this…" Chazz quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my trap Call of the Haunted, with it I bring back Armed Dragon LV 5 in attack mode". Armed Dragon LV 5 reappeared on the field with a roar, Alexis got a smirk on her face as Cyber Blader halted her attack, "That's good, it wouldn't be fun if it ended too soon, I end my turn".

Chazz gritted his teeth, this wasn't going exactly as he wanted, he took and drew his next card, he looked at it, a smile appeared on his face, "I now activate the spell card Level Up, so now, by sending Armed Dragon LV 5 from my field to the graveyard, I can special summon Armed Dragon LV 7 in attack mode".

Armed Dragon LV 5 disappeared and soon so stood Armed Dragon LV 7 there as he roared, Atk: 2800. Alexis looked at him, "Not bad, that's one of your strongest monsters".

Chazz got a smirk on his face, seeing that Alexis were impressed were exactly what he wanted, and he weren't done just yet, "Well if you liked that Alexis then you're gonna love this, I now send my Armed Dragon LV 7 to the graveyard to summon Armed Dragon LV 10 in attack mode".

Everyone looked shocked as they saw the LV 7 dragon disappeared only to be replaced by Armed Dragon LV 10, Alexis looked shocked, "So you're telling me that you had Armed Dragon LV 10 in your hand, but not Armed Dragon LV 7?"

Chazz nodded, "That's right, which is why it was good that I drew Level Up, which lets me send a LV monster from my field to the grave, and then summon its next form from either my hand or deck".

Chazz then took and grabbed a card in his hand, "And now for my Armed Dragon's special ability, so by discarding one card, I can destroy all of your monsters". Chazz discarded Ojama Yellow (the little duel spirit cried when he did that), Armed Dragon LV 10 let out a powerful screech, destroying both Cyber Tutu and Cyber Blader, leaving Alexis wide open.

Chazz then took and pointed at Alexis, "Now Armed Dragon LV 10, attack Alexis directly with Static Orb Thrust". Armed Dragon LV 10 formed an orb of energy in his hand and threw it towards Alexis, it hit her directly, Alexis LP: 4000-1000.

Chazz looked at her, "Not bad, right Alexis? I would say it was quite a impressive move". Alexis looked at him, "Well it was quite good, but it won't be enough to take me down Chazz", Chazz looked at her, "Well then let's see what you got Alexis, I end my turn".

Alexis took and drew her next card and looked at it, she then placed it in her hand and grabbed another card, "I now play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Blader in attack mode", Cyber Blader reappeared on the field.

Chazz looked at her, "It won't matter Alexis, Cyber Blader is not strong enough to take down my Armed Dragon", Alexis smiled and pressed a button on her Duel Disk, "Which is why I'm now using a new card I have recently gotten my hands on, Machine Angel Ritual".

The field changed into what looked like a church completely made out of metal, she then held up and showed Cyber Gymnast in her hand, "And now I sacrifice Cyber Blader on the field and Cyber Gymnast in my hand to summon this, Cyber Angel – Dakini".

Alexis placed the final card in her hand onto her Duel Disk, Cyber Blader and Cyber Gymnast that appeared next to her and a blue skinned woman with a orange armor and yellow helmet with four arms appeared, a sword in each of the two upper arms and a long staff with two small rings at the top of the staff in the two lower arms, Atk; 2700.

Chazz looked at her, "Not bad Alexis, but as you can see your Cyber Angel is not strong enough to take down my dragon either". Alexis looked at him with a smirk, "Trust me, once you see her special ability, you will think differently".

Chazz looked at her worried, "What does it do?" Alexis pointed at Armed Dragon LV 10, "Well normally you would have to choose one of your own monsters and it would be destroyed, however since you only have one monster, the choice will be a lot easier".

Chazz looked horrified as his Armed Dragon LV 10 got destroyed, which left him open for a direct attack, Alexis then pointed at Chazz, "Now Dakini, attack Chazz directly and end this duel once and for all". Dakini took and rushed towards Chazz and then slashed him with both of her swords, ending the duel, Chazz LP: 2000-0.

Chazz went down on a knee, sighing, Alexis came over to him, "You put on a good fight Chazz, but you still need to work on it if you want to defeat Jaden one day since I know you want to do that, since all of us here also want to do that".

Jaden came over with a smile, "That Cyber Angel were so sweet Lex, also I'm ready to throw down anytime you want Chazz", Chazz sighed and stood up looked at him, "Trust me, the next time we duel I'm taking you down Jaden", Jaden chuckled, "Now come on, let's us have more fun", the others agreed and they continued to celebrate Jaden's birthday.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jaden stood at the Slifer cliff looking out over the ocean together with Alexis, Alexis looked at him, "So did you have fun today Jaden?" Jaden nodded at her with a smile, "Yeah it was really fun".

Alexis looked out over the ocean again, "So, summer break begin in a few days huh? So what will you do?" Jaden looked at her, "Well I'm gonna get home and spend some time with mom and dad since I didn't go home during winter break".

Alexis looked at him, "Have you told them about, well…. us?" Jaden scratched the back of his head, "I decided to tell them the next time I meet them in person, instead of telling them in a letter or through a phone call, in other time some time during the summer when I feel it was a good time".

Alexis looked at him, "Are they gonna be there to pick you up at the docks as well?" Jaden nodded, "Well maybe you could introduce me then? I know my parents want to get to meet you in person since Atti told mom about you".

Jaden nodded, he had heard about how Atticus had told their parents about the relationship between Alexis and him, Jaden looked out over the ocean again, "Maybe, but if we do that, I really hope we can do it away from your brother, otherwise he will introduce you as their future daughter in law before we even have a chance to say a single word about our relationship".

Alexis looked at him, "Though, I guess we won't be able to see each other every day like we do here during the summer", Jaden nodded, "Maybe but that doesn't mean we can't go on dates, of course any time we do, make sure Atticus doesn't find out about it, since it would most likely end up with you beating him to a pulp for spying on us".

Alexis chuckled and nodded, she looked out over the ocean again as well, "So, any plans on the changes you will do to your Elemental Hero deck, and are you looking forward to try that new Yubel fusion card?"

Jaden nodded, "Yeah, well I have a lot of work to do during the summer, on my Elemental Hero deck as well as making a deck for the Sacred Beasts, I hope to test it sometime after we get back to Duel Academy after summer break is over".

Alexis looked at him, "So… has you started packing your things yet Jay?" Jaden nodded, "Yeah, I have packed most of my stuff, the rest I pack the day before we leave on the boat".

Alexis smiled and nodded, she then looked at the time, "I guess I should get back to the girls dorm", Jaden smiled at her, "I'll follow you there", Alexis smiled and kissed him, "Thanks Jaden, come on", they then began to make their way towards the girls dorm while talking about things they could do during the summer together.

A FEW DAYS LATER AT THE MAINLAND,

Jaden walked off the boat, looking around the docks, Alexis coming up behind him along with the others, Jaden looked at them, "So how are you guys gonna get home?" Bastion looked at him, "I'm heading to the train station to take a train home", Syrus nodded, "And so will I, since my parents couldn't come and pick me up".

Jaden nodded, feeling a little bad for his small friend, he then looked at Chazz, "So what's you gonna do Chazz?" Chazz looked at him, "Well since my brothers most likely won't like to see me, I guess I will just rent an apartment for the summer or something".

Jaden felt bad for him because of the bad situation between him and his brothers, "Well you could stay at my place if you want, we do have a guest room with two beds in it", Chazz looked at him, "I do appreciate the offer but no thanks".

Then Atticus looked to his right and smiled, "Hey Lexi, mom and dad is over there, I'm gonna go and get them, just make sure your future husband doesn't escape before they get to meet him", he then ran off before either Jaden or Alexis could give him a hard kick in his ass.

As he ran off to get to his and Alexis's parents, Jaden suddenly heard someone call out to him, all the others look in the direction it came from, a young looking woman with light brown hair was walking towards them with a smile, next to her walked a man who looked kinda like an older version of Jaden except for the hair which were a darker color of brown than the woman's.

Alexis leaned towards Jaden, "You're parents huh? Now I know where you got your dual colored hair from", Jaden chuckled, "Yeah, now let's hurry and talk to them before your brother comes back and embarrass us both in front of my parents like he did with you in front of your parents".

Alexis nodded and all of them walked over to them quickly, well except for Chazz who walked slowly, Jaden's mom hugged him, "Jaden my cute little baby, how have Duel Academy been?"

Jaden blushed a little since Alexis giggled when his mom called him cute baby, he smiled at her, "It has been really good mom, also mom and dad, these are my friends, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion and Chazz", he said as he pointed at them while saying their names.

His mom smiled at them, "Hey it's nice to meet you, my name is Amanda Yuki", she then held out her hand towards Jaden's dad, "And this is my husband Jacob Yuki, we hope that our Jaden hasn't been causing too much trouble for you".

Alexis smiled, "Oh trust me, he might have been a bit overexcited he hasn't caused much trouble, in fact he had solved a lot of trouble", his parents looked at him with a questioning look on their faces, "It's some very long and strange stories, so I will tell them later, also I have some news to tell you, you see… Alexis is…"

But before he could finish Jaden and Alexis both groaned as they heard a loud voice calling out to them, "Lexi, Jay man! Mom and dad really want to meet both of you, especially you Jaden".

They saw Atticus come over to them, he then saw Jaden's parents and Jaden placed a hand on his face when he saw a huge smile appear on his hand, "Mr and Mrs Yuki I presume?" Amanda smiled at him, "Indeed, and I guess you're one of Jaden's friends as well?"

Atticus smiled, "Indeed I am lovely ma'am, I'm Alexis's older brother Atticus Rhodes", Amanda giggled and blushed a little for the compliment, Jacob looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, Jaden shook his head while sighing tired, "Don't even ask dad".

Atticus then smiled at them, "So I see you have met your future…" however he couldn't finish his sentence since Jaden covered his mouth with his hands, his parents looked at him confused, "Jaden what are you doing?"

Jaden chuckled a little nervous, "Oh nothing, nothing at all, this guy just have a tendency of saying crazy things, so…" but before he could finish another pair of adults came up to them, he guessed they were Alexis's and Atticus's parents since the woman looked like an older version of Alexis only with brown hair and the blonde man next to her looked a little like Atticus.

Amanda looked at them with a smile, "I guess you're Alexis's and Atticus's parents then?" Alexis's mother smiled at her, "Yes, I'm Johanna Rhodes and this is my husband Paul Rhodes", she said as he held out her hand towards her husband.

Johanna then saw Jaden, "So we finally get to meet you Jaden, we have heard so much about you from our kids, we are so excited to finally to meet you face to face".

Jaden chuckled a little as a huge sweat drop appeared on the side of his head because of the wondering look his parents were giving him, "Well you see, the thing is…"

But at that moment Atticus managed to remove Jaden's hands from his mouth and began to talk before Jaden could stop him, "The thing is that my sister is his future wife and your future daughter in law".

Johanna giggled a little over her son's comment and the fact that Alexis was blushing while Paul's face got a little troubled, Amanda and Jacob looked at their son shocked as he rammed his fist into the top of Atticus head with an irritated look on his face.

"Jaden, what's going on here?" Jaden looked at his parents when his mother asked that and sighed, "Well you see… me and Lex is kinda… a couple". It then was silent for a few moments as Jaden's parents let the information sink in.

Amanda then got a huge smile on her face, "Really, you got such a beautiful girl as your girlfriend Jaden?" Jaden blushed a little and nodded, his mother got a really excited look on her face, "Why haven't you told us this really great news?" His father nodded, agreeing with his wife.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "I decided to do it when I met you in person again, though I hoped to be able to tell you before a certain someone opened his mouth and embarrassed us like us usually do", Jaden looked at Atticus with narrowed eyes.

Atticus looked at them, "Trust me, these two show a lot of affection for each other, which I think you will see some day in the future, since I can see a future of them forming their own family".

Syrus and the others covered their eyes since they knew what was coming, the moment later Jaden's and Alexis's fists made contact with Atticus's face, causing him to hold his face in pain, Alexis looked at him with an irritated face while blushing, "Don't push your luck Atti".

Amanda chucked nervously, she then looked Alexis's parents, "Either way, we were planning on going out tonight to celebrate Jaden finishing his first year without failing, but what do you think of both our family go together to celebrate them finishing their first year and their relationship?"

Johanna smiled, "I think that's a really great idea, don't you agree Paul?" Paul nodded and placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, "It does sound like a good idea, then I can ask a little more of how Jaden has been treating girls he had been together with before".

Jacob looked at Paul, understanding what he was thinking, he gave Paul an understanding, smile, "Actually, you're daughter is the first girl he has ever been interested in, his biggest love before her has always been dueling".

Paul looked at Jaden shocked and Jaden rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I didn't think I would meet a person like my daughter that weren't interested in the opposite gender until now".

The couple in question looked embarrassed while the mothers giggled, then Amanda looked at the others, "Hey, if any wants to have fun with us tonight, you're more than welcomed, since you're friends to Jaden".

Syrus looked at them troubled, "While I appreciate the offer, I really need to get home, I do need to take a train ride home since my parents couldn't get me", Bastion told them it was the same for him, Chazz just looked away with a troubled look.

Jacob looked at them, "You could stay with us for the night, then we could send you off tomorrow if that's okay with your parents", Syrus held up his hands looking troubled, "Oh we don't want to cause you guys trouble".

Amanda smiled at them, "Nonsense, there won't be any trouble", Syrus and Bastion looked at Jaden who gave them a `Give it up, you'll never win´ look, Bastion then sighed and looked at Jaden's parents, "In that case we would be happy to accept the offer".

Amanda smiled, then Jaden got an idea and looked at his mom, "Hey mom, could Chazz stay with us during the summer? I mean he can't really go home". Chazz instantly glared at Jaden while his parents looked at him confused, "Why can't he?"

Jaden looked at his dad, "Well I don't know if you watched the school duel with got sent live on TV, but Chazz is part of the Princeton family, and due to him losing to me there, they kind of disowned him, and so he figured that until he win their respect back, they don't want to see him, and so he was planning on just renting a apartment for the summer".

Amanda got a really dangerous look in her eyes, "That's no way to treat your family, especially if it's your younger sibling, disowning someone for losing one duel? That's too cruel".

Chazz looked to his side, "For the Princeton family success and being on the top is all that matters, especially for my brothers, so since I failed on my way to becoming the best they saw me unworthy to be a Princeton".

Jacob walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well then I say that you're more than welcomed to stay with us, after all you need to be around people who care about you, especially in your case". Chazz sighed but decided to accept the offer while glaring a little at Jaden who just shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

Amanda then looked at the others, "So then, shall we start our celebrating together now and forget all the bad stuff for a while?" The others nodded and then began to leave the docks. While they walked Jaden and Alexis looked at each other, Jaden chuckled while feeling a little awkward about the situation, "This… will be interesting". Alexis nodded, feeling just as awkward as Jaden, hoping that neither her or Jaden's parents would embarrass them too much during this evening.

**So with this chapter this story is now finished, I hope that you guys enjoyed it and that you'll look forward the sequel, until next time.**


End file.
